Big Time Sister?
by texaskid
Summary: She never wanted to be a singer. Never expected to be anything but a big hockey star but when things change after BTR goes big will Kylie accept her new fate or will she fight to be the same as she always was? And if she can't fight will the boys fight for her?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi everyone thanks for giving this a shot. **_

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own BTR or any of the copyrighted material just Kylie.**

* * *

><p>Big Time Rush said goodnight to their Minnesota hometown fans from the stage then headed back to their dressing room signing autographs along the way. When they finally finished with their last fan, Kendall shut the door and the boys took seats on the couches. Although they loved their fans and there was something to be said for performing in their old hometown, they were thankful for the break. Then they heard a commotion outside the door.<p>

"Sounds like a girl's voice," Carlos said.

"Ya think?" Logan asked.

Kendall smirked then pulled open the door and the girl's voice floated in.

"Look genius, all access means total and complete access not just backstage and front row. I'm not scared of you, ya know. I take on enforcers your size daily. You can stand there and be all macho for as long as you want but I'm not moving from this spot until I get full, total, and complete access to Big Time Rush. Or at least Kendall, Carlos, and James. I don't particularly care for Logan," the girl said.

"Tough luck bud," James said.

Logan only rolled his eyes.

Kendall ignored his friends and peaked around Freight Train to see a girl no bigger than five foot three, with bright, blue eyes narrowed in a heated glare at the bulky security guard, and her blonde curls were pulled up in a high ponytail. Then he recognized her Minnesota jersey, faded blue jeans, and worn converses.

"Hockey pucks," Kendall muttered.

The blonde's glare swung to Kendall and he swallowed hard. "It is one thing to make me wait while you roundup your friends to play a little three on two hockey in the cold, but it is completely different when I have to wait two hours to see you in concert then half an hour after said concert to see you and you don't even say hi when I'm standing right in front of you. All I can say is: That. Hurts. Big. Brother," she said.

Kendall looked at his sister then swallowed again. "Well uh ... hi, and first it's summer and therefore not cold, second if you had just shown your pass to the guys at the door they would have brought you back here straight away, and third you didn't give me a chance to say hi before you laid in to me. It's alright Freight Train, she's not going to hurt me seriously. I hope," Kendall muttered the last part.

"Where are Carlos and James? At least they'll be happy to see me."

"I am happy to see you baby sister," Kendall said.

"Save the baby stuff for Katie. I'm four minutes younger than you. That doesn't make me your baby sister. And if you were happy to see me you wouldn't look like you were about to do-do in your pants because you're scared I'm gonna punch you."

"They're inside. It's alright Freight Train really," Kendall said.

Freight Train took a final look at the girl then stepped aside letting her pass.

Once inside the dressing room Kendall wrapped his sister in a hug. "I'm sorry, Ky."

Ky pulled away and glared at him. "Oh you're not sorry. Not the way you should be. You're only sorry you didn't consider me enough to mail me a pass."

"That's not-" Kendall started.

"Don't even deny it. I can read you better than that and you know it." Ky smacked her brother in the stomach and the other guys jumped up.

"Who's your friend, Kendall?" Logan asked.

"Kylie, you remember the guys," Kendall said.

"Logan," Kylie said trying not to scowl then she smiled as she turned to the other two, "James! Carlos!"

"Uh … Do we know you?" Carlos asked.

Kendall choked back a laugh as Kylie smirked. "You've been gone for how long-" Kylie started.

"Five months," Kendall said cutting her off.

"You've been gone for five months and you've already forgotten your best friend since Kindergarten? I'd hit you but with that plate in your head, I don't think it would make a difference." Kylie growled.

"Kindergarten?" James asked then he grinned. "Kylie, doll of course we haven't forgotten your pretty face."

"Really?" Kylie asked.

"Of course really. Don't you dare start yelling at me in Spanish. I could never forget you." Carlos said.

"Right. We were just stunned by your beauty that we temporarily forgot-" James started.

"Give it up, James. Nothing you say can make that any better," Kylie said.

"Wanna bet? How about: we were just stunned you were here. You hate pop music." Carlos tried.

"Kylie, how did you get back here?" Logan asked changing the subject.

"I have my ways," Kylie answered. "You know I taught Katie everything she knows. Wasn't as hard as I thought it would be though harder than it should have been," she turned back to Kendall. "So tell me, why did I have to get my pass in a poker game instead of in the mail?" Kylie said glaring at her brother. "If I remember correctly you promised if you made it big and you went on tour, you'd send me tickets if you came to Minnesota."

"Ky, I'm …" Kendall started.

"Did someone say poker game?" Katie asked entering the room.

"Katie!" Kylie cheered.

"Kylie," Katie said rushing to her sister and hugging her.

"You staying out of trouble?" Kylie asked holding her sister back by the shoulders.

"Where's the fun in that?" Katie asked, "but yes, for the most part."

"That's my sister."

"So what brings the pop and rock hater to a BTR concert?"

"They are family, aren't they? It would have been horrible if I didn't come see them in Minnesota. Oh speaking of BTR in Minnesota, you were supposed to warn me they were coming to Minnesota."

"Knew I was supposed to call someone else. I'm sorry Ky."

"This idiot didn't call either," Kylie motioned to her brother, "so don't feel too bad."

"That's it? You laid into for not mailing you a pass and she's gets off like that?" Kendall asked.

"You get off easy when it comes to Mom so of course I'm going to go harder on you," Kylie said. "And I didn't lay into you for not sending me a pass, I laid into you for not saying hi when you first saw me after five months."

"You got your pass in a poker game?" Logan asked trying to change the subject because he knew of Kylie's temper and really didn't want to get her started.

"So I did hear poker game," Katie said.

"Yes," Kylie said smirking.

"How'd ya do it?" Katie asked.

"Another story for another time," Kylie answered. "So boys, how do you like the big times?"

"It's definitely different," Kendall admitted.

"Everything you dreamed of James?"

"And more," James answered.

Kylie laughed as the door opened again. Everyone turned to the door and saw Kelly, Gustavo, and Mrs. Knight enter the room.

"Dogs," Gustavo said.

"Gustavo Rocque," Kylie started.

"Please don't, please don't, please don't," Kendall begged under his breath.

"Have to," Kylie said. "If it isn't the man wouldn't recognize pure talent if it was spitting on his shoes. You realized how important these boys are to your success yet?"

"Stop," Kendall growled through clenched teeth. Fearing she wouldn't stop, Kendall wrapped an arm around her and put a hand over her mouth. "You'll have to excuse my sister here. There's really no filter between her brain and her mouth."

"You have another sister?" Kelly asked pointing between the two.

"Meet my twin sister, Kylie," Kendall shrugged.

"Twin sister?" Gustavo asked.

"Yeah," Kendall said.

"She's a big hockey star around these parts. She's nearly as good as Kendall is," James said.

"Sometimes better," Kendall said.

Kylie licked Kendall's hand then smirked when he pulled it away. "Sometimes? I've been on the ice since I could stand and playing hockey since I was six. I've been told it looks like I was born on the ice."

"She was just leaving," Mrs. Knight said.

"Mom," Kylie whined.

"Mama Knight, can't we have 30 seconds?" Carlos asked.

"Please, Mama?" Kylie asked. "I haven't seen my friends in five months."

"It was your decision to stay in Minnesota, you could have come to L.A." Mrs. Knight argued.

"And disappoint everyone who was counting on me at the youth center? I couldn't do that anymore than I could actually hate Logan. It's not possible."

"Kylie."

"Thirty seconds Momma, that's it."

"Fine but I'm warning you."

Kylie grinned and bolted over to James. "Hey," she said.

"Hey," he answered wiping his sweaty palms on his jeans.

Kylie bit her lip looking into his bright hazel eyes then threw herself into his arms. "You'll call won't you?" Kylie asked.

"Course," James answered hugging her tight. When he let her go she went to Carlos.

"You, I expected better from," Kylie told Carlos.

Carlos frowned. "Ky, I-" he started.

"Aw, I'm not mad, just stay in touch, ok? I miss my crazy, best friend."

"I can do that." Carlos smiled and hugged Kylie.

Then she turned back to her mom. "Ok, now I can go."

"Kylie," her mom said.

Kylie sighed and turned to Logan. "It was nice to see you again, please try to keep these guys out of trouble, or at the very least from getting their stupid selves caught."

"Sure," Logan answered.

Kylie turned back to her brother. Kendall looked at her for a moment then smirked. After the twins hugged, Kylie left the room with her mom and Katie.

"So tell me more about this poker game," Katie said as they left the arena.

"It started pretty tame, us playing a couple rounds. On our last round the stakes were getting pretty high so it was finally down to me and this hyped up, snooty, figure skater/cheerleader, Tiffany or something. I'm sitting pretty with a royal flush in Spades with nothing wild. Had the game in the bag, you know, so I just had to drive her up a bit more. There's no way I'm gonna walk out of there with just six hindered in poker chips and a promise she'd get her high society friends to shut there trap about me being a stupid, tomboy jock who uses her legal team to get to guys. A promise that, I knew, wouldn't hold its own weight. Then I noticed the BTR sticker on her backpack. When she saw me looking at it she mentions they have a concert in Minnesota this month and how even a loser like myself would have tickets. I managed to get her to bet her pass against a date with my best defenseman and she took it. Of course she would it's Todd Marshall. Anyway I beat her Ace-high straight and the rest is history."

"Would Todd have gone willingly?"

"Nope. Which would have meant a month's worth of additional hockey laundry for Mami Garcia and a week's worth of complaining that I would have had to listen to."

"When did this game take place?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"June. Todd is the assistant coach for the mini mite's summer league. So granted it would only be coach's uniforms but it wasn't something I'd like to submit him or Mami to."

"Especially since I don't see Sylvia doing that easily. You're not taking advantage of the Garcia's are you?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"No more than the boys take advantage of you. And yes I do also visit with Mama Brooke and Mrs. Mitchell twice a month, on Saturdays, so the Garcias get a break. After all no one should be stuck with me for months on end," Kylie sulked as she leaned back against her car.

"That is not what I meant Kylie and you know it."

"Sure. This traffic is bound to be hectic and I have a one a.m. curfew so I should be going."

"Behave Kylie."

"I will," Kylie promised.

"Kylie," Mrs. Knight stated. "I love you."

"I love you too, Momma." Kylie pulled off her pass and tossed in the open driver's side door. Then she turned to Katie. "You, kid sister, I want to hear from you more often too. At least once a week and since I'm not there to torment the boys anymore, I want you to."

"I will definitely do that. And I'll call I promise," Katie agreed. The girls shared one last hug then Kylie hit the road and Katie and her mom went back inside.

* * *

><p>"So why didn't Kylie come out to L.A. again?" Logan asked as they boarded their tour bus which would take them to the hotel.<p>

"Because she believes her job is too important to leave. And you, pretty boy, she's been your best friend since second grade, don't even ask her out," Kendall told James.

"I wasn't going to. Wait, you think she wouldn't go out with me?" James asked.

"She's not your type," Carlos said, "look at all her previous boyfriends."

"Besides you've been down that road before," Logan said.

"When?" James asked.

"At Kendall and Kylie's eighth birthday party at the skating rink," Logan reminded him.

"Yup. You called her purple party dress pretty but said she couldn't skate in it so she flipped you over the rink wall and skated away effectively proving you wrong and turning you down all at the same time," Kendall explained as they all sat down.

"Your sister has a job?" Kelly asked.

"She drives the Zamboni at the local youth center. And when she's not doing that she's a part-time ice skating instructor, gets paid in donations, and she volunteers to help kids from five to 17 with their hockey training. Even finds kids hockey teams to play on in her spare time. She has a big heart. There are connections she's made in Minnesota that could propel her into the world of women's ice hockey. Connections she'd lose if she moved out to L.A. I couldn't ask her to do that for me."

"So my parents made a deal with his mom. If Mama Knight took us out to L.A., they'd look after her in Minnesota. Besides she says she can't stand the heat." Carlos said.

"And there's the fact that she looks more like my dad. Her and Mom don't get along because of it," Kendall said.

"Because she looks like your dad?" James asked.

"Katie got Dad's brown eyes but with Kylie being so blonde … Mom's hurt. Kylie says that when Mom looks at her it's like she's seeing someone else. Ky says Mom's smile turns to a frown and Mom starts glaring at her." Kendall said.

"Your hot, blonde sister can read all that?" James asked.

Logan smacked James across the back of the head. "Stereotyping much?" he questioned.

"My sister may look like your stereotypical airhead of a blonde, but she's far from it. She's been winning five-card draw since she was four, loves video games, snowboards, plays hockey, does ballet, horseback riding, martial arts, gymnastics, dance, and," Kendall leaned towards his band mates, "is absolutely amazing at the puppy dog pout. Not to mention she's a card shark."

"Is there anything your sister can't do?" Logan asked.

"Yeah a few things, like …" Kendall paused thinking as he sat back up in his seat, "perform on stage, play football, stand the smell of fresh fish or eat fish, and she has a thing against coasters."

"A thing against coasters?" Logan asked.

"Roller coasters," Carlos said.

"That also explains why she gets chicken on fish stick Friday." James said.

"She doesn't like the taste of fish, never has." Kendall said.

Soon the bus pulled up at the hotel and luckily the boys had no problems getting to their room. As they went to bed James pulled up a search engine on his phone and searched Kylie's name. The first couple links were for peewee hockey rosters that said Kyle Knight but then he found a link for a Shoob Tube page.

"Dude," James hissed at Kendall.

"What?" Kendall asked.

"Your sister has a Shoob Tube page?"

"Yes, it has old home videos of us, hockey games, and a few pranks."

"I don't ever remember being on the same hockey team as Kylie till like the seventh or eighth grade."

"Because although technically you were, according to the roster you weren't. My mom has horrible handwriting and since she's the one that did all of our paperwork for every year since mini mites, they always read it as Kyle Knight. Until about seventh grade when Kylie filled out the paperwork. At first they refused to let her play with the boys team, the same team she had been playing with for years, just because she was a girl. When she pointed out Title IX which said that they couldn't do that, threatened to take them to court, and mentioned the fact that she'd been playing with the same team for ages, they gave her a shot. They couldn't really deny her after they saw her try out even though they tried to sabotage her. She got to play and there's been no uproar since." Kendall explained.

James watched one of their old hockey games and smiled as Kylie scored. "She is pretty good," James agreed.

"Now get some sleep, we've got a long trip tomorrow."

The next morning the boys were up and on the bus on time and then they were back on the road.

Over the next several months the boys were swept up into their lives but Kendall, Katie, and Carlos kept in touch with Kylie at least once a week. James called Kylie as well though not as often as the other three. The one thing he did do weekly was check Kylie's page to see how often she posted videos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So how do you like my story? I hope you found it interesting and not too boring. Also I want you to know that most of this was written before the show ended so there will be things that will be slightly off from the show.<br>**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here's another chapter for you. Thanks for reading. **_

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or any of the songs listed in here.**

* * *

><p>Four days before Christmas James was playing video games when there was a knock on the door. Seeing as how he felt slightly under the weather and he knew he was the only one in the apartment, he called out "door's open."<p>

The door opened then shut and the only sounds in the apartment remained James's game. Finding it a slight bit strange James hit the pause button and looked over at the door. Then suddenly the sick feeling in his stomach faded and James grinned seeing the blonde glaring at him from near the dining room table.

"Well hello there," the blonde said.

James smiled his famous smile. "Kylie, my favorite blonde and what brings you to our heat-ridden city?" James asked.

"It's four days before Christmas. What are you doing up here during prime sun tanning time?"

"I was feeling a bit under the weather and thought some video games might help."

"Awww," Kylie cooed. "Where are the other guys?"

"Jo, Camille, and …" James trailed off looking at the clock, "vending machine. Katie should be at the pool and your mom is either shopping or at the gym."

"Aw, poor James. Let's see if I can find something to make you feel better." Kylie walked over and felt his forehead after tossing her jacket over the back of a chair. "Well you don't have a fever and I don't see any signs of chills, but I have heard there's a stomach bug going around so let's see what we got." Kylie walked to the pantry and pulled open the doors. "Oh perfect," Kylie muttered. She pulled out four bottles, a cup, and a spoon. She mixed the contents together in specific proportions and in a certain order. After doing so she joined James on the couch and handed him the cup.

James took the cup and looked into it then looked at Kylie.

"Don't give me that look, just drink it. It's called Kendall's magic juice," Kylie said.

James drank the juice then smiled. "That's not so bad."

"Yup. It's a mix of orange juice, apple juice, lemon-lime soda, and orange soda. It's a cure all: headaches, stomach aches, and coughs. Add lime juice, a splash of hot sauce, and saturate in water and it's a hangover cure."

"Hangovers? Kylie," James chided.

"I don't drink, I promise. I just … know someone," Kylie said.

"Oh," James muttered setting the cup on the table.

"You feeling better?"

"Ever since you came in the door."

"Don't flirt with me," Kylie said.

"Yes, it helped," James said changing the subject.

"Good. Is that … Monster Destroyer Three?" Kylie asked looking at the game on the screen.

"Yup. Kelly managed to get us an advanced copy. You play?" James asked.

"Are you kidding? You being gone didn't change who I am. I still love video games. And I'd love to kick your butt."

"Then grab a controller," James said.

Kylie texted Kendall and Katie to come to the apartment then the game began.

Just as the game pronounced Kylie the winner, the apartment door opened. "How …?" James asked.

"I'm just that good," Kylie answered.

"Dude, your sister rocks at Monster Destroyer Three," James said.

That meant it had to be Kendall or Katie.

"My sister? Katie's still at the park," Kendall said.

"Wrong sister," James said.

Kylie peaked around James then called "Kendall!"

"Ky? What are you doing in L.A.?" Kendall asked.

"It's four days before Christmas and you weren't on a plane to Minnesota and Christmas is time for family, so I thought I'd fly down and see you. Speaking of family," Kylie turned to James, "you really should call your mom. If nothing else just to tell her you're ok, say hello, and that you miss her even if that's not the complete truth." Kylie said.

"I can't call my mom, "James said, his eyes wide.

"Why not?" Kylie asked.

"She scares me. You've met her, you know what she's like," James said.

"Yes, and I also know that she's a mom who misses her son. Trust me I know. I have lunch with her every other Saturday. Just call her. If you can call me, you can call your mom," Kylie said.

"Ok," James said but even Kylie could tell James didn't believe her.

"Believe what you want but I know Mama Brooke. Where's Katie?" Kylie asked turning back to Kendall.

"Right here," Katie said entering the apartment. "What is so important? "

"Want to help us surprise mom, little sister?" Kendall asked.

"How?" Katie asked.

Kylie waved to her sister.

"Kylie, when you said 'visit' I thought you meant after the holidays."

"We've never been apart on Christmas, it's a time for family. What kind of Christmas would it be if I was in Minnesota and you guys were in L.A.?"

"That's why Mom got six tickets to Minnesota for Christmas Eve," Katie said.

"And there's a huge snowstorm moving across the Plains. It's supposed to dump at least a foot of snow on Minnesota sometime between now and New Year's."

"When's your flight back?" Kendall asked.

"Any time between now and January fifth."

"Who bought you an open ended plane ticket?" Katie asked.

"Mama Brooke," Kylie said.

"My mom bought you an open ended plane ticket?" James asked.

"Yeah. I told you I have lunch with her every other Saturday. One week I told her how much I missed my family and then I had a plane ticket in my hands. Turns out Mama Brooke knows something about missing her family."

"So back to surprising my mom-" Kendall started.

"I'm in but we're going to need Carlos and Logan as well," Katie said. Soon all four boys and Katie were standing between Kylie and the door.

"Alright what's broken or destroyed, who did it, and how much is it going to cost me?" Kylie smiled at the sound of her mother's voice.

"Do you really expect that little of us Mrs. Knight?" Logan asked.

"You? Of course not, well not on your own dear, but these three here…And Katie's involved? Should I sit down?"

"No, nothing like that Mom. We just got you something for Christmas and thought that since you do so much for us we'd let you have it a few days early," Kendall explained.

Kylie rolled her eyes but kept quiet.

"Aw kids you didn't have to get me anything."

"But we wanted to," Katie said.

"I have everything I need right here."

"You can't think of a single thing you need or want?" Carlos asked.

"Nothing at all," Mrs. Knight said.

"Well we feel differently," Kendall said.

"Kendall, honey, I love you and I deeply appreciate the sentiment but I have all I need, and there's nothing you boys could get me to make me any happier. Not even if you could control the weather or had all the money in the world."

"Oh," Kendall said softly. Even through her own pain Kylie could feel Kendall was hurt. "Well, surprise anyway." Kendall and the other boys stepped aside revealing Kylie to her mom.

"Kylie." Mrs. Knight frowned not knowing what to say.

"Don't even," Kylie said. She held up a heart shape with both hands. "This was my heart when I got the plane ticket to come out here. This," Kylie now held up the same heart but now it was only connected at the bottom indicating a broken heart, "is my heart after what you just said. I have an open ended plane ticket, I'll be out of your hair tomorrow morning. You know I never expected it but maybe Dad was right."

"Kylie," Kendall stated.

"Right about what?" Mrs. Knight asked ignoring her son for the first time Kylie could remember.

"That maybe he should have divorced you sooner and that he should have fought harder for full custody of me. You know, no parent is perfect but at least he tells me he loves me," Kylie said.

"Kylie, I-" Mrs. Knight started.

"You expect me to know you love me. The Garcias, Mrs. Mitchell, and Mama Brooke don't. Maybe I should have stayed in Minnesota." Kylie stormed past her mother, grabbed her bag, and walked into the first open bedroom she saw.

"And three, two, one," Kendall counted and sure enough at the one the bedroom door slammed. "I'll go talk to her."

"Nah, let me," James said. He went back down the hall and found his door shut. Trying the handle he found it locked. James grinned, smacked it with an open hand in the sweet spot, and watched it swing open. James watched Kylie look up from where she was seated on his bed then she frowned.

"That door was locked," she said.

"It still is. Carlos broke it in a fight with Logan. Now if you smack it in its sweet spot it pops right open," James said.

"Oh, so let me guess you came in here to tell me I'm wrong? That my mom does love me and I should stop being a stubborn, petulant child who isn't getting her way and be glad I have a mother who loves me?"

"Nope. Nor will I tell you she didn't mean what she said. I know things are difficult between you and your mom and if I heard the same thing from my mom I'd be angry too. However this doesn't mean she loves you any less than she loves Kendall and Katie."

"Your mom told me the same thing. That my mom loves me. Sometimes I wish she'd wrap me in her warm hug and tell me she loves me. James, tell me a story. Cheer me up. Please," Kylie begged.

"What would you like to hear about?" James asked sitting down on the bed.

"Tell me about the tour. Did you really sign that pig?" Kylie asked.

"We sure did," James answered. Then he went on to tell her all about the tour. When Kendall entered the room a bit later, Kylie was curled up in James's arms as he told her about the time he helped Camille prepare for a movie audition and James and Camille kissed.

"Did Logan ever really forgive you?" Kylie asked.

"Yeah after I apologized," James said.

"What about Camille?" Kylie asked.

"Yeah but they broke up and started their on-again, off-again relationship. I think he was more hurt by her than by me." James sighed.

"I'm glad things worked out for you." Kylie smiled.

"Did I ever tell you that you're really pretty when you smile? It lights up your entire face."

"James," Kylie said trying not to blush.

"You are though and when you're really happy your whole face lights up."

"James," Kylie warned sitting up. She knew Kendall was in the doorway though it seemed James hadn't noticed him.

"I'm only stating the truth. Besides you told me to cheer you up." James frowned.

Kylie sighed knowing she was being too hard on him. "Thanks," she smiled causing James to as well. "Kendall, please don't bring my mood down."

"Wasn't going to. Katie wants to spend some time with you and we're needed at the studio," Kendall said first to Kylie then to James.

Later that day at dinner, although everyone could still feel the tension no one mentioned it. "So anyone have any plans for later?" Kylie asked.

"We were just going to hang out by the pool, you're welcome to come," Kendall said.

"**By** the pool?" Kylie asked stressing 'By'.

"Yeah, there's a fire pit we hang out next to," Kendall said, "And maybe you can be convinced to stay and fly home with us."

"Alright," Kylie sighed. So Kylie joined the boys by the pool at their favorite nightly hangout spot. There she got a firsthand look at the Palm Woods after dark entertainment. "Now I know why you boys are so popular here. That rocked. And this place is amazing though I do miss my minus eight degrees temperature and the snow in December," Kylie admitted.

"Do you like it enough to move out here?" Kendall asked with his arm around Jo.

Kylie and Jo had met earlier while Kylie and Katie were hanging out and the boys were at the studio. Kylie had met both Jo and Camille and all three had hit it off instantly. "Not that great," Kylie said, "I still miss the snow and cold weather."

"Come on Ky, Los Angeles isn't so bad," James said.

"Yeah but in Minnesota I can play ice hockey till April," Kylie said. "Hey Jo, want to hang out tomorrow?"

"Sure," Jo said.

"Tomorrow? Does that mean you're staying?" Carlos asked.

"I guess I can stay and if I avoid Mom so it won't be so bad."

"So tomorrow I'll show you a bit of L.A. and we can pick up Kendall's Christmas present," Jo said.

"Sweet. Hey if you're lucky I'll tell you a few things you didn't know about Kendall," Kylie said.

"Really?" Jo said.

"Kylie, hon I love you, and with that being said you wouldn't tell her anything embarrassing would you?" Kendall asked.

"Aw nothing too embarrassing," Kylie said.

"That's got me even more worried." Kendall said.

"Oh relax," Kylie said. Then strands of Jingle Bells floated down to the group from an open window.

"_Dashing through the snow_," Kylie started singing. "_In a one horse open sleigh_."

"_O'er the fields we go_," Kendall joined as the rest sit stunned at Kylie's voice. "_Laughing all the way. Ha, ha, ha-_"

"_Bells on bobtail ring,_  
><em>Making spirits bright.<em>  
><em>Oh what fun it is to ride and sing<em>  
><em>A sleighing song tonight<em>," the pair sang together.

As the chorus played, Kylie noticed everyone staring and she ducked her head.

"Aw, don't stop," Carlos pleaded.

"I didn't know you were that good," Logan said, "Why didn't you audition for Gustavo when he came to Minnesota?"

"I didn't want to be a singer, especially not for Gustavo."

"My sister," Kendall paused, "She gets-"

"Huge stage fright," Kylie finished.

"Aren't you the one that puked on our fourth grade music teacher at the fall concert?" James asked.

"She wanted me to sing a solo and I just, I couldn't do it. I've never been able to do anything publicly by myself. That's why I like hockey so much. I can shine on the ice but I know if need be I have my team to fall back on," Kylie explained.

Three days later after breakfast Kylie looked at her mom who was trying to stuff clothes and Christmas presents into seven carry-on bags. "I'm going down to the lobby to see Jo off and to see if the boys are back from shopping yet," Kylie said.

"Wait, who's going to help me with all of this?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"Katie is still here. If you're lucky she might," Kylie said. Kylie left the apartment and went the elevator humming _Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas_. When the elevator came to a stop at the bottom Kylie was singing the song.

"_And have yourself a merry little Christmas now_," Kylie sang as the doors slid open. Kylie looked up from her text to see James standing in front of her with Kendall's present in hand. The gift had been a hockey stick with mistletoe hung around the blade.

"Interesting," Logan said as Kylie stepped out of the elevator.

"Wonder what he's going to do," Carlos said.

Kylie sized James up then placed a hand on his chest, forcing him to take a few steps backwards. "You know the last guy who tried to use mistletoe to try to kiss me got his mistletoe stolen and got punched," Kylie said glaring at where Jett stood in the lobby.

"Jett Stetson tried to kiss my sister?" Kendall asked.

"Tried. He didn't much past 'hey look mistletoe,' before she punched him in the stomach," Jo said, "she said his arrogance was a major turnoff."

"That can lead to cockiness and I don't like guys who are cocky," Kylie shrugged.

"So this isn't going to work for me is it?" James asked.

"You really think it will?" Kylie asked grinning.

"Maybe," James said.

"You look really hopeful," Kylie stated. She looked back at Kendall who was watching protectively but didn't look angry.

"Well it worked for Carlos," James said.

"And he's sweet enough it would. You on the other hand … well you already know what I think of you."

"Kylie, it's Christmas," Kendall said.

"That it is." Kylie stretched up and kissed James's cheek. "Merry Christmas James." Kylie bounded over to Jo and linked arms with her. "Come on Jo, don't want to miss your flight," Kylie said. The girls headed out of the hotel and the boys headed upstairs.

Once outside Jo turned to Kylie. "You liked that didn't you?" Jo asked.

"He's sweet and definitely better than Jett," Kylie sand.

"Admit it, you have a crush on James," Jo said.

"Not so loud Jo," Kylie squealed, "He's cute but he's never serious. It wouldn't be like you and Kendall or Logan and Camille."

"Maybe not but you'd always be on your toes and it'd be fun," Jo said

"True, have a nice Christmas, Jo," Kylie said.

"You too," Jo said. The girls hugged and then Jo left.

Kylie went back upstairs and found the boys just leaving outside the apartment. "Where are you boys off to?" She asked.

"To give Gustavo his Christmas present," Carlos answered.

"Have fun and don't forget Kelly," Kylie said, "I'm going back to bed. Wake me when we leave."

"Sure though you might want to tell Mom that," Kendall said.

"Later boys," Kylie said She reentered the apartment and found her mom still packing.

"Kylie, how about a hand here?" Mrs. Knight said.

"Sorry Mom, I can't break tradition, I'm going back to bed. You'll wake me before we leave won't you?" Kylie asked.

"Ky, I'm Jonesing for some holiday cheer," Katie said, "you have to help me out."

"There's a holiday CD in that player and some sugar cookie mix in the cupboard. That's guaranteed to put you in a holiday mood," Kylie said.

"Thanks Ky," Katie said. Kylie went back to bed only to be awoken a few hours later by Katie.

"Kylie, wake up," Katie said softly as she shook her sister.

"Is it time to leave already?" Kylie asked groaning.

"No, Mom wants you to go down to the studio and find out what happened to the boys." Katie said.

"Probably some last minute Christmas stuff. They'll be home in time for the flight."

"Just go. You know how Mom can get."

"That I do baby sister," Kylie said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>There's Chapter two. What do you think? Will they make it home for Christmas?<br>**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Here's Chapter three. Hope you enjoy.  
><em>Disclaimer: Same as the last two. **

* * *

><p>Kylie drug herself out of bed, pulled on a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and the hoodie she had stolen from James in the eighth grade, then caught a cab to the studio. At the studio she found Kelly, the boys, and Snoop Dogg in the control room while Gustavo appeared to be freaking out on the other side of the glass in the studio. "What's gotten into him and why was our flight rescheduled?" Kylie asked.<p>

"He has to write a song in ten minutes for the Christmas E.P. or Griffin won't let us go home for Christmas," Kendall said.

"Let me guess he's never written a song in 10 minutes?" Kylie asked.

"Only once," Carlos said.

"Oh look he's brandishing the Christmas chainsaw, he's almost done." Kelly said.

A few minutes later Gustavo was relaxing in front of a fake backdrop in a tropical shirt and shorts drinking from half a coconut. "That's it he has officially lost it," Kylie said.

"And I gotta go," Snoop Dogg said.

"Where are you going?" Kylie asked.

"To grandma's house," Snoop answered.

"Wait," everyone else cried.

"Wait, Snoop, we still have five minutes," Kelly said.

"Yeah, just tell your grandma you hit a producer with your limo and you'll be a little bit late," Kendall tried.

"I can't tell my grandma that I hit someone, she'll kill me and it was her limo," Snoop said.

"You hit Gustavo with your grandma's limo? Nice one," Kylie said.

"We just need one more Christmas miracle," Carlos said with his hands clasped together. "Please."

"We've never missed a Minnesota Christmas," James said. "It's got real snow."

"You're not going to break that are you, Mr. Snoop Dogg sir? Please?" Kylie asked using her best puppy dog pout to date. She even cried a few fake tears.

"Though the tears are a nice touch Kylie, forget it. No one can write a song in five minutes," Logan said.

"Gustavo did. Once. And it was his biggest hit ever," Kelly said.

"_Yard Squirrel Christmas!_" The boys cried in unison.

"Don't mention that song," Gustavo growled pressing up against the glass.

"Wait, the same Christmas song we made Carlos sing Easter '99 after he inhaled the helium in our balloons from our party?" Kylie asked.

"Yup," Kendall said.

"I love that song," Kylie said, "which is saying something because I hate all Gustavo's songs."

"That was you?" Snoop asked pointing to Gustavo. "Man that song cracked me up." Snoop sat back down as he said "I've been dying to do one of those silly Christmas songs."

"Well you can forget it because I am done with silly Christmas songs," Gustavo said. He walked towards the middle of the room and the boys frowned.

"You know, if you combine the best song he ever wrote with the best band he's ever produced a.k.a. you boys and threw in one of the most successful artists ever, Snoop Dogg here, I bet this song, and the E.P. Griffin wanted, would be huge, especially if it had something to do with your PJ tradition." Kylie said.

Kendall reached over to the control board and slid two of the buttons up. The voice that came out of the speakers was a high pitched version of Kendall's own. "Come on Gustavo, it's Christmas," he said.

Kylie smirked as the boys tried to convince Gustavo.

Finally Gustavo yelled "YARD SQUIRRELS!"

The boys stopped and looked at him.

"Get in the booth, I've got the song," Gustavo said.

Everyone cheered and then the boys and Snoop Dogg were in the recording booth. Kelly ran through a checklist that ended with "stroke of Christmas Genius?"

"Double check, "Gustavo said.

"So I'll tell Mom to expect you boys in about 10 minutes so we don't miss our flight to Minnesota?" Kylie asked. The boys all gave her thumbs up and Kylie left the studio for the apartment. On the cab ride back Kylie checked the weather in Minnesota. "No, no, no, no, no," Kylie groaned.

"We're not quite there yet miss," the driver said.

"Not that, the snowstorm hit Minnesota, that means our flight is canceled," Kylie said.

"I'm sorry," the driver said.

"It's not your fault. The storm wasn't supposed to hit until after Christmas. That way we could go home and have a Minnesota Christmas. It's got real snow and everything. Now we're stuck in LA." Kylie sighed.

"You were really hoping to go home weren't you?"

"Yeah. And the boys haven't been home to Minnesota for about four months. They were so looking forward to this. I guess we'll just have to make due here, after all Christmas really is just about spending time with the ones you love and family," Kylie said, "That's why I love Christmas so much."

"Well we're here. I hope you have a Merry L.A. Christmas," the driver said.

"Thanks. I am definitely going to make the best of it. You have a nice holiday too," Kylie said. She tried to pay him for the ride but he shook his head.

"It's my pleasure," the driver said.

Kylie rolled her eyes but tucked the money in the back seat then climbed out and ran inside.

When the driver cleaned out his cab later he found the money and his jaw dropped. The he read the note.

_Thanks for the ride, may your Holidays be as happy as you made me feel about spending my Christmas in L.A. _ Then it was signed _Kylie Knight_.

The driver shook his head but pocketed the 100 dollar tip and went to see his family.

Back at the Palm Woods the boys rushed in to find Kylie standing as she watched the news.

"And finally nobody is getting in or out of Minnesota or most of the Midwest tonight. A snowstorm has completely shut down all the airports. Merry Christmas," the newscaster said.

Kylie groaned and fell onto the couch as James let out a scream and Kendall threw his beanie on the floor.

"I'm sorry kids," Mrs. Knight said.

"I guess we ran out of Christmas miracles," Carlos said gesturing to the TV.

"And after everything we went through," Logan said.

"How bout we make a Christmas miracle happen ourselves? Spread some you know Christmas Joy?" Katie said.

Kylie sat up as the boys said in unison, "we're listening."

Katie grinned and explained the plan.

"That's brilliant," Kylie said, "And it's sweet but it's gonna take some time."

So early the next morning the boys and Kylie borrowed the decorations from the studio and decorated the lobby of the Palm Woods.

Then around about seven Kylie was telling her family about a hockey incident from earlier that season when the lobby door opened. "So he's over there wide open and these three defenders are coming at me and-" Kylie froze. "Kendall dear, I love you. I just remembered, I need my cell phone. Mama Brooke promised she'd call today and I cannot miss her call. Please Kendall, it's on my bed. Katie, why don't you go with him? I don't really trust him in your room and I don't trust you with my phone," Kylie said. The other two Knight children looked at each other then at Kylie.

"But I wanted to hear the end. Did you score? Did you pass it?" Kendall asked.

"If I miss this call, you're dealing with Mama Brooke."

Kendall stood and took Katie upstairs. The minute the elevator doors shut Kylie turned back to the man at the door. He was around six foot with brown eyes, an average build, and graying, blonde hair.

"You alright Kylie?" Logan asked.

Kylie sighed and the three remaining boys could tell she wasn't happy.

"What in the name of the great hockey saints do you want?" Kylie growled.

Before Logan could answer the other man did. "Don't speak to me like that Kylie Ann."

"Rick?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"Answer my question," Kylie said standing.

"To spend the holidays with my daughter, if that's alright with you," Rick said, "hello Jennifer."

"No it's not alright with me. You got Father's day, Thanksgiving, and Labor Day. Mom gets Christmas, New Year's, and Easter. It's how the custody agreement works. You're not ruining Christmas."

"If you refuse to come with me now, I'll take your mom to court and get full custody of you," Rick said.

"Full custody?" Mrs. Knight asked. "You can't challenge the current custody agreement Rick you know that."

Kylie felt her mom behind her.

"Au Contraire. I can under the condition she hasn't lived with you for at least six months," Rick said.

"Six months? What are you talking about Rick?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"That was the deal. If ever there comes a point where Kylie doesn't want to live with you or she hasn't lived with you for six months, I can challenge the agreement."

"I didn't know that Mom," Kylie said.

"You weren't supposed to, we wanted it that way so you wouldn't find out how bad it was," Mrs. Knight said.

"Oh."

"You're not getting my daughter, Rick."

"Of course not Jenn, you can keep Katie but I want my half of the twins," Rick said, "and I will get her Jenn."

"Over my dead body. You're lucky to have visitation with her after what you did to Kendall and Katie," Mrs. Knight said.

"How would you prove I haven't been living with Mom?" Kylie asked.

Rick handed Kylie a stack of photos nearly an inch think. "It's amazing what PI's can dig up with the right motivation. When BTR's first album hit shelves you can imagine how surprised I was to see Kendall on the front cover. So I did a little digging and found out that Rocque Records cuts tracks in L.A. Then I hired the PIs."

"All these photos prove is that I don't hang around my family because I'm a very busy kid. It doesn't prove I haven't been in L.A. with them."

"These two do." Rick pointed to one of Kylie bundled up in a thick coat in a city covered in snow and the other of Katie and Mrs. Knight in t-shirts with no snow on the ground. The time stamp on the photos was only a few minutes different. "And I've got a file five inches thick of nearly the same thing. And I have witnesses who can swear up and down that you've been in Minnesota and she's been here in L.A. since at least March."

"Rick, don't do this," Mrs. Knight said.

"Dad, please," Kylie begged.

"Either she comes now or I take you to court," Rick said.

"Then take me to court. I'm not giving up," Mrs. Knight said.

"Dad?" Kendall asked stepping out of the elevator with Katie.

"Stay put," Mrs. Knight told her other two children. "Kylie, I won't give up."

Kylie looked from her dad to her mom then back at Kendall who appeared to be putting two and two together.

"Kylie, no. I know what you're thinking, don't do it," Kendall said.

"I have to," Kylie said.

"There must be some other way," Kendall said wrapping an arm around Katie.

"There's not and you know it."

Kendall gave her a look and Kylie sighed. She smiled at Katie for a moment then turned back to Rick.

"I'll go back to Nashville with you on three conditions. First you drop the suit completely, burn the file everything."

"Done," Rick told Kylie.

"Second you leave Kendall and Katie alone for good. No checking up on them, no threatening me with them, nothing or the restraining order will be the least of your problems."

Rick thought for a moment. He really had lost those two for good years ago so it was only fair that he finally let them go. "Done, and finally?" he asked.

"And you have to let her stay in touch with us. Logan, James, Carlos, me, Katie, Mom and all their parents. You don't get to cut her off," Kendall interrupted.

"And if I don't agree?" Rick asked.

"What's the word for it Logan? The thing …" Kendall trailed off.

"Custodial interference," Logan said with a finger in the air.

"Yeah, how's that sound?" Kendall asked.

"Fine, you have a deal. Plane leaves in ten," Rick said.

"No," Kylie said forcefully. "If you're going to ruin the next ten months of my life you are going to give me today."

"I don't think so," Rick said. "You got your conditions and this wasn't one of them."

"Oh I think so. If you don't leave right now and meet me at the airport tomorrow I'll call the cops and have you arrested. You're still currently in violation of your restraining order," Kylie said glancing at the distance between her father and Kendall and Katie.

Rick stopped and looked at the girl who looked so much like him but could act so much like his ex-wife. "Ten a.m. tomorrow L.A.X., don't be late," Rick sighed.

Kylie grinned and Rick left. When he was gone Kylie sighed with relief. "You didn't have to agree," Kendall said through clenched teeth.

"I didn't have any other choice Kenny, I can't go back to court please don't make me," Kylie begged.

"No one's going to ask you to sweetheart," Mrs. Knight said as Kendall walked over to them.

"Kylie, court won't be nearly as bad as what he could do to you. He's not just forceful, he's manipulative-" Kendall started.

"And the divorce proceeding was hell, please Kendall?" Both of them knew she wasn't really asking for his permission but rather that he trust her enough to let her go.

"Ok," Kendall agreed.

"That was our Dad?" Katie asked.

Kendall and Kylie both turned to their little sister. "Yes," Kylie answered as everyone took seats. "When you were just under a year Katie, Mom ran out for more diapers and left Dad in charge. You were crying because you couldn't sleep or were hungry, something like that. Dad thought he'd fix you up a warm bottle of milk. He overheated it. Kendall was in the kitchen because he couldn't sleep through anything that loud. He told Dad to make sure he tested the milk first so it wasn't too hot. Dad refused to listen. He smacked Kendall across the face and told him that he knew what he was doing and no little brat was going to tell him otherwise. Dad tried to feed you the bottle but Kendall knocked across the room. He grabbed you from your play pen and went down the street to Carlos's. The bottle was still warm when the police got there ten minutes later, right when Mom arrived."

"Where were you through the whole thing?" Katie asked.

"Asleep in the room above the kitchen," Kylie answered. "As it turned out the bottle was laced with cough medicine. Mom filed for divorce a week later."

"He was out of my house and my kids' lives for good," Mrs. Knight said, "Or so I thought."

"Unfortunately because Dad never touched me and I slept through the incident the judge refused to add my name to the restraining order and claimed he had no choice but to give my dad the right to see me once a month."

"Since then we haven't had to deal with him, at least Katie and I haven't," Kendall said.

"Can we talk about something else?" Kylie asked.

"Like the end of that story? What happened?" Kendall asked.

"I passed the puck, duh. I'm not a complete glory-hound," Kylie said.

Then the manager's door open and Bitters stepped out he put on his glasses and looked up the seven seated on couches smiled and said in unison "Merry Christmas Mr. Bitters."

"What's all this?" Bitters asked looking at his decorated lobby with his arms spread open.

"Christmas morning," Kylie said.

"With friends," Katie added.

"I-I don't know what to say," Bitters said stunned.

"Say … Merry Christmas," Mrs. Knight said.

"Merry Christmas!" Bitters answered happily.

"Yes!" The boys cheered.

"And we've got presents. After all what kind of Christmas is it without presents?" Kylie asked.

The boys gave Mr. Bitters their gifts which included a rock star nutcracker, canned ham, and something that was homemade and then they reclaimed their seats.

Katie stood and gave Mr. Bitters her headphones. "Merry Christmas Mr. Bitters," Katie said.

"Snoop Dogg Jamphonic headphones?" Bitters said. "Thank you Katie." Then he hugged her.

"I know I've only been here for a few days but you've been so nice to me so I thought I'd get you a little something," Kylie said standing and walking over to him. She handed him the gift wrapped item and he sat the other items down on his desk and tore into it.

"A fountain pen set?" Bitter said. "Aw thanks Kylie."

"Someone once told me you can never have too many pens," Kylie answered. Bitters smiled and took a seat next to Logan on the same couch as Carlos and James as Kylie sat with her mom and siblings on the opposite couch. "This is shaping up to be one of the best Christmases ever," Kylie grinned leaning her head on her brother's shoulder.

"I agree," Kendall said wrapping his sister in a hug.

"But, Santa's gonna miss us this year 'cause we're not in Minnesota," Katie sighed.

Just then Gustavo entered the lobby decked out in red PJs with white fuzzy slippers on his feet. Kelly was with him also in her PJs. "Ho, ho, ho," Gustavo said.

"Close enough," Katie said grinning.

"And I refuse to let that bring me down today. It's Christmas and this holiday will not be ruined," Kylie said.

"I missed my flight to Fiji so I figured I'd spend the holidays with my dogs," Gustavo said pointing to the boys, "in my PJs." Gustavo motioned to them.

"Oh!" The boys cheered.

"And we brought a little holiday feast," Kelly said motioning to the door. Then caterers entered bringing with them all the fixings for a great Christmas feast.

After enjoying the feast and spending the day singing songs and watching a few old specials on TV, Gustavo and Kelly left, Bitters went back to his office to call his mom, and everyone else went upstairs to exchange presents.

"Hey Kylie, I searched your name on the internet and you won't believe what I found," Katie said.

"When you say it like that Katie, I get really worried." Kylie said.

"About me or about what I found?"

"Both. Just tell me what you found," Kylie said as Logan looked up from the book Kylie had bought him.

"This," Katie said holding up a CD.

"A CD?" Logan asked.

"Please don't tell me that is what I think it is." Kylie said.

"Let's find out," Katie said as she put the disk in the player.

"Please don't," Kylie begged, "too late."

James, Carlos and Kendall looked up from their gifts as Kylie's voice floated out of the speakers accompanied by a male voice.

"Is that … Blake Shelton?" Carlos asked.

"So Carlos does know his country music," Kylie grinned.

"It's all my best friend listens to of course I'm gonna learn what it sounds like," Carlos answered. "Is that really you singing with him?"

"Yes, my dad makes me record one song for him every time I visit," Kylie said, "usually always a duet. I don't complain because doing the song means I get to meet a Country Star and typically get a lot of cool stuff."

"You've been singing for 15 months?" Katie asked.

"Yeah. I guess that's the first time a star and I were at his office at the same time. Oh crud this means he's probably going to try to launch my career."

"Well just tell him no. You tell my mom no," James said.

"I reason with your mother I don't tell her no flat out. There is no reasoning with my dad. He will scheme and backstab and plot to get his way. There's no way out of that." Kylie said.

"Don't let him get you too down, Ky. And if you need anything we're always just a phone call away," Kendall said.

"I know." Kylie smiled.

"Speaking of us, this is from me and the guys," Kendall said handing her a bag.

"Wonder what it is." Kylie opened the bag and pulled out a teddy bear. "Aw boys I love it," Kylie said. She smiled and squeezed the bear. Then it sank in what this teddy bear meant. "No, no, no, pas, nicht, no, no, no," Kylie said quickly, "not this year Kendall. How many times and in how many languages do I have to say it to get you to understand it?"

"Not what?" James asked.

"Ever since I was six I'd get a bear for Christmas. The next morning it'd be missing its head. When I was 10 I found out Kendall was doing it. I swear Kendall, if you hurt Big Time Bear I will destroy your hockey player of the year award," Kylie said.

"I won't touch him, I promise," Kendall said.

"Bed time kids," Mrs. Knight said.

"Do we have to?" Kylie asked looking at her group of friends.

"Yes, I know why you don't want to but it's late," Mrs. Knight said.

Kylie sighed but followed the rest to bed. Around two a.m. Kylie found herself unable to sleep so she got up, grabbed her new bear, and went out to the living room. "Hey," she heard someone say softly. Kylie looked up to see James standing there. "Oh Ky, don't cry," he said.

"I …" Kylie trailed off wiping her cheek. "I didn't even notice. Just thinking about everything got me down I guess."

James sat down next to her and wiped away the rest of her tears. "Nothing's going to change Kylie. You'll still be the same girl we always knew. It's just like when we came out here," James said.

"It's not true. That's not the way my dad works. He'll change me I know he will. James, I know this is a lot to ask but could you sing to me?" Kylie asked.

James nodded and sang her all the songs he could think of.

Later that morning after shopping to help her cope, Kylie said goodbye to her friends and family promising to call if anything happened then flew to Nashville with her father who indeed forced Kylie to launch her country music career but only after he flew her car down from Minnesota as a bribe.

A month later Kylie found out that Rick had booked her to sing on the soundtracks for a couple TV shows at Colossal Studios in Hollywood. Kylie was absolutely astounded to be able to do so and to be in L.A. again but was saddened by the fact she wouldn't be able to see her friends or family and knew that that was the way Rick wanted it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Let me know what you think. <strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Here's Chapter four. Sorry I didn't upload it yesterday like I planned but it's here now.**_

**Disclaimer: Same as always the stuff you recognize isn't mine.**

* * *

><p>When the plane landed in L.A., Kylie pasted a smile on her face and climbed off the plane, her sunglasses in place. The cameras flashed and Kylie did her best to take it all in stride as she walked from the plane to the limo. Inside the limo Kylie took a few deep breaths to steady her nerves. Even though she hadn't been on stage, she was still anxious with all the press being so focused on her.<p>

The limo took off and headed for Hollywood. When it stopped Kylie looked up from the game on her phone and was stunned to see the sign didn't say Colossal Studios. Kylie fought back a smile and prayed that the boys were inside. She knew Rick expected her to be the Country Princess he had turned her into but if Kendall or the boys were inside it would only last until it was just her and the boys. At this point she'd even settle for just seeing Logan.

"I thought you said TV shows. I don't mind recording at a recording studio but shouldn't I at least meet the cast or see the show first?" Kylie asked.

"Yes, and you will but first you're going to sing on a bonus track for a CEO friend of mine. As much as I don't want you around this group I … that is **you** need the publicity this band has," Rick said.

Kylie bit her tongue so she wouldn't grin. She had once told her bodyguard that she'd die for a chance to record with Big Time Rush but she never thought he'd convince her dad to let her do it. Then she saw two paramedics leave the building with two stretchers. "This is not going to be good," Kylie muttered. The limo door opened and Kylie and Rick headed inside passing Kelly along the way. Once inside they saw Big Time Rush, Gustavo, and an older gentleman in the lobby. Though she recognized the man she couldn't remember his name.

"And you need to find me new songwriters a.s.a. now," the man said.

"Because everyone knows when this Country Princess wants something she gets it. I want the best song I've ever sang and I want it now," Kylie said.

"We'll get it for you, Princess I promise but first there's someone I want you to meet," Rick said as a way to calm his daughter or remind her of her place.

"And I want you gone," Kylie said in a sticky sweet tone with a fake smile on her face.

"Princess, meet Arthur Griffin, a friend of mine who is CEO of RCM CBT Globalnet Sanyoid. You'll be recording with his band before we do the soundtrack," Rick said, his warning clear in his voice.

"Daddy," Kylie said turning to face her father, "you remember the restraining order? If it wasn't bad enough I have to record with-"

Rick's glare stopped the words in her throat.

"With a pop band, I won't lose my producer and manager in the same day. Scram!" Kylie demanded.

"My daughter is right Mr. Griffin. Why don't we step outside and discuss details?" Rick suggested. The two left the building and Kylie turned to her bodyguard.

"Honey Bear, why don't you see if you can find me a classic sports car to drive while we're in L.A.? Something convertible, muscle car, maybe a few decades old?" Kylie batted her eyelashes but didn't quite sound like the diva she had been with her father.

"Ms. Knight-" the tall man said. He had close cropped, dirty blond hair, dark green eyes, and a muscular build.

"Honey Bear, I am perfectly safe at Rocque Records so please do what I asked."

The man sighed but also left the studio.

"Uh Kylie?" James asked.

Once her body guard was out of sight Kylie turned back to the boys and Gustavo. "Oh thank God, do you know how exhausting it is to pretend to be a stuck up, country princess all the time?" Kylie asked.

Kendall glared at his sister but she could only shrug. He gave her another look and she rolled her eyes. Then Kendall smiled.

Kylie turned to her attention to the rest of band. When her gaze fell on Carlos she grinned. "Carlos!" She squealed throwing herself into his arms. Carlos hugged Kylie and then set her back on her feet. She stepped back and turned her attention to Gustavo. "So this song, is it written?" Kylie asked.

"Not yet," Gustavo said.

"Oh well you have five hours before I'm supposed to be at Colossal Studios to record for a couple soundtracks," Kylie said.

"Of course your highness," James said. "Since you're obviously too good to talk to the rest of us."

"Sorry. It's a bad habit. Really. And I'm sorry I didn't say hello. Hi James, hello Logan. I do have to be at the studio in five hours," Kylie said, "so about this song."

Suddenly all four boys were grinning.

"Uh oh," Kylie muttered.

"What are you idiots so happy about? Serious stop, it's creeping me out," Gustavo said.

"We want to write the song," the boys said all together.

"No!" Gustavo said as he pushed past them going into the studio.

Kylie leaned against the doorway as she watched the boys try to convince Gustavo to let them write the song. Too soon however the five of them found themselves outside of the studio as a dark green car pulled up to the curb. "That's a nice car," Carlos said.

"I was thinking more Mustang than Camaro Honey Bear, but this works too," Kylie said.

He climbed out of the car then came over to the group. "I'm sorry Ms. Knight but this was all I could get," Honey Bear answered.

"That's fine I suppose," Kylie said pouting and hoping to get her way.

"Kylie, hon, I love you and I will die to protect you if I have to but if you don't stop acting like the diva your father turned you into I will smack you." Honey Bear said.

"Well ok then. You boys want a ride back to the Palm Woods?" Kylie asked.

"Oh no way, this car only seats five," Honey Bear argued.

"Kendall and I have been sharing nearly everything since we were conceived. That backseat is big enough for four and it's less than two miles from here to the apartments. Please?" Kylie begged.

"Those puppy dog eyes," Honey Bear sighed. James, Kylie, Kendall, and Carlos packed into the back seat leaving Logan the front.

After dropping the boys off at the Palm Woods, Kylie went shopping then back to the plane for a bit. Soon Kylie got a text from James to come to the studio so she and her bodyguard left. There she found Kelly just getting back as well. The young women looked at each other then entered the building. There they were shocked by the destruction.

"Oh no," Kelly said.

"Not good." Kylie answered.

They rushed into the studio that all the sound was coming from and saw the band eating popcorn.

"Oh crap," Kylie said pointing to the control room where Big Time Rush was in the middle of what looked to be a free-for-all battle.

"Cover your ears," Kelly said grabbing the headphones off an amp. Kylie and the band did so and Kelly held a mic to the amp creating a loud, high-pitched squeal that effectively ended the fight and knocked the boys out. As Kelly and Kylie entered the control booth the boys got back up. "What are you doing?" Kelly asked.

"Me and-" Kendall started but Kylie held up a hand and cut him off.

"Let me guess the four of you decided to get Gustavo out of the studio, probably with Katie's help, and then you were going to write the song. However because the four of you can never all agree on anything at the same time, you split up. Carlos and Kendall and Logan and James because Carlos always sides with Kendall and Logan doesn't like making decisions without reason. Then each pair wrote their own song and fought about which one was better which resulted in the destruction of the studio. And now you're in a rush to record the song before Gustavo comes back." Kylie said.

"Yes, but our song really is better," Kendall said. That led to a fight about whose song really was better.

"**Hey!**" Kelly yelled.

The boys stopped and looked at her.

"You want to know the worst way to write a song? While fighting," Kelly told them.

"Especially for you four. When the four of you split up the results are always worse than when you team up. Remember that game against Duluth East? We got our butts handed to us when Kendall and Carlos were kicked off the ice for unsportsmanlike mooning, but we beat them later when the four of you were back together," Kylie said.

"But ours really is better," Kendall said. "Cause it goes: Oh," he sang the last word.

"Yeah," Logan and James argued back.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Then it hit Kylie and Kelly at the same time. "Wait," Kylie said.

"That wasn't bad," Kelly added.

"Sing that again," Kylie said.

So the boys did.

"Perfect, granted it still needs lyrics and a few other things but it's a great start," Kylie said.

"Here's an idea, instead of screaming "oh" and "yeah" at each other, why don't you idiots scream "Oh yeah" together and make that your song?" Kelly asked.

"I think it's good and you know I don't really like pop music," Kylie said.

"But do you think Gustavo will like it?" Carlos asked

"Let's find out," Kylie said as Gustavo roared his way into the control room.

All six shrunk back away from him as he looked ready to strangle someone. "Wait," Kelly said now wearing Kendall's foil hat and brandishing a drum stick. "Before you kill them and explain what all that is," Kelly motioned to how dirty Gustavo was.

"Listen to the song your new song writers wrote," Kylie finished.

The boys sung their song then they, and Kylie, waited for Gustavo's approval.

"It's. Not. Terrible," he said loudly and slowly.

"It just needs all the stuff you're good at. You are a master behind the controls right?" Kylie asked.

"Get in the studio," Gustavo said.

"I thought you only write alone?" James questioned.

Kylie closed her eyes and smacked her forehead. "Idiot," Kylie muttered as she prayed Gustavo wouldn't change his mind again.

"Let's just say that every now and then the lone wolf needs his pack," Gustavo said. The boys looked at Gustavo as he started howling then at each other. They all shrugged and the boys joined his howling.

Kylie on the other hand looked at them skeptically and tried not to roll her eyes.

Twenty minutes later Big Time Rush and Kylie recorded the _Oh Yeah_ song in front of Griffin. The boys took the lead as it was their song and Kylie joined them on the second verse. When the song ended they turned to Griffin, waiting hopefully.

"Looks like we have a bonus track for the deluxe album," Griffin said.

"Yea!" Kylie and the boys cheered.

As the adults talked about Griffin writing a song with Gustavo, Kylie touched James's arm. He looked at her and she jerked her head towards the doors.

"What's up?" James asked once they were outside. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked at his best, girl friend.

"I never got to properly thank you for Christmas," Kylie said.

"Hey you needed a friend and I was glad I could be there for you."

"It's still sweet and something I only expected from Carlos. Anyone else would have gone and gotten Kendall. I never expected you to stay. I'm glad you did though."

"Sure. Ky, you're my best friend and if I'm not a friend when you're down, I don't deserve to be your friend when you're happy."

"How come I never knew this stuff about you in Minnesota?"

"Because you didn't need me like this in Minnesota." James answered.

"True, thanks James." Kylie kissed his cheek just as a camera flashed. Kylie looked around for the source of the flash but not seeing one she turned back to James. "Run," Kylie said.

They bolted back inside and found Kendall, Carlos, and Logan in the lobby.

"We may have a problem." James said.

"May? Have a problem?" Kendall asked. "Either you have a problem or you don't there's no in between."

"Well I don't know if it's actually a problem yet." James snapped.

"Yeah, it's a problem." Kylie said. "The paparazzi may have caught me talking to James outside."

"Not seeing the problem here," Kendall said.

"I'm supposed to hate BTR."

"Again …"

"I'm going to be in huge trouble if Dad knows it got out that I don't hate BTR."

"Who cares what Dad thinks?" Kendall asked.

"Your dad isn't the only one who believes Kylie hates BTR. The press and nearly all her fans do. Teen Weekly two weeks ago. Even I would have believed it if I didn't know Kylie so well." Logan handed Kendall the magazine.

"_Country Princess Hates BTR_." Carlos read.

"Dad wanted to make sure I had no link to you boys. I have no idea what I'm going to tell him if they print that picture," Kylie said.

"Being seen with Big Time Rush could launch your career into the stratosphere. Especially since it's me," James replied.

"James, you're my best friend and I have absolutely nothing against being seen with you but my dad will see this as a huge problem. You know how Jo wanted her career first then boys? My dad thinks the same way. I can't go around seducing BTR's playboy. It'll completely ruin my rep."

"Seducing? Kylie, what are you talking about?" Kendall asked.

"I kissed him on the cheek as a thank you, but the press …" Kylie trailed off.

"Don't freak," Kendall said lifting a finger.

"I smell plan." Kylie said.

"And it's going to get your picture back."

"How?"

"You and James are going to walk back out there and pretend to be saying a romantic farewell. The guy will come out of hiding to take more pictures and we'll," he motioned to himself, Carlos, and Logan, "be there to nab him."

Kylie stared her brother down but decided to go along with it and hope it worked. Sure enough the minute she was outside holding James's hand the flash went off.

The three other boys nabbed the photographer and drug him back inside. Kylie and James followed. "I know you from somewhere don't I?" Kylie asked. She thought for a moment. "You're one of the director's assistants from New Town High. Why would you want a picture of me and James?"

The boy refused to talk until Honey Bear stepped up. "I suggest you answerer her question."

"Do you know what a photo like this could do to you? I can see the headlines now _Country Princess Nothing But a Liar_. Oh the money people will pay for this picture."

"So it's all about the money to you?"

"Not at first. At first it was about the role Jett offered me but now …"

"I should have known he was involved."

"What do you want for the photo?" Kendall asked.

"How much you willing to pay for it?" The guy asked.

"Tell you what, you give me the photo you took and these boys won't kick the stuffing out of you. Refuse and…well they were hockey players before they were singers." Kylie said.

"You think threatening me will get you what you want?" Kylie only looked at him. "Haven't you ever heard of freedom of the press?"

"Sure and you're free to hand over those photos." When he didn't Kylie turned to her friends and brother. "Take him down." The boys grinned and soon Kylie had deleted the photos off the camera. The first one he took of Kylie kissing James's cheek and the second one of them holding hands. Kylie handed the camera back to its owner and glared at him. "Tell Jett if he even thinks about trying something like this again, New Town High will need a new star."

The boy left the studio and Kylie turned back to the guys. "You have another studio to get to." Carlos said.

"Carlos," the other three said.

"He's right guys and I'm sorry for it. It's been fun guys." Kylie said.

"You stay in touch; we're only a phone call away." Kendall said.

"I know, I guess I'll talk to you guys later." Kylie hugged all four of them then left.

The next day Mrs. Knight was going through jean pockets before she did a load when she came across a flash drive. "James sweetie," she called back to the living room.

"Yes ma'am?" James asked entering the bedroom Mrs. Knight was in.

"Your flash drive," she held it up, "on your desk."

"That's not mine," James said.

"It was in your pants."

"Oh thanks Mama." James took the flash drive and walked into the living room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>There you have it thanks for reading. Hope you liked it. And thanks to those who added me to their favorite storystory alert lists.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Same Disclaimer. So now we find out the contents of the flash drive.**_

* * *

><p>"Hey Logan," James said walking into the living room with the flash drive.<p>

"What's up?" Logan asked looking up from his computer.

"I've never seen this flash drive before but Mrs. Knight pulled it from my pants pocket. What do you think I should do?" James asked.

"Which pair was it in?" Logan asked.

"The jeans I was wearing yesterday."

"Hmm …" Logan said. Getting a bad feeling about the drive Logan plugged it into his computer and like he suspected Kylie's face popped up on screen.

"Kylie? But how?"

"I don't know. Kendall! Carlos!" Logan called. The other two boys came out and crowded around the computer. Logan took a deep breath and hit the play button.

_"Hey guys it's me but you already knew that. I did go shopping like I told you but this was bugging me so I went back to the plane to record this." Kylie said._

"So that's why the background looks like a shower." James said.

"It's probably our Dad's private jet," Kendall said, "now hush."

_"Things are worse than I ever expected. First though I want to say thank you. You boys make this a bit easier and I'm sorry I never mentioned this when we talked on the phone. You know how to make me laugh and keep me on my toes and make sure my crappy day has at least a little bit of sun. You guys rock and though you might be crazy, I love you all." _Kylie said._ "With that all being said you boys need to see something. I'm using the last bit of courage I've got to let you boys in."_

The screen went dark and when she reappeared on the screen Kylie was sitting at a computer in what appeared to be her dad's studio. The boys looked at the computer screen that Kylie was looking at to see pictures of themselves and what was most likely an interview.

_"My little Kylie,"_ _Rick said entering the room and walking up behind his daughter. Kylie quickly minimized the page but Rick had already seen it. "Big Time Rush? You think those boys care about you? They couldn't give a flying turd." Rick spun Kylie's chair around and braced his hands on the armrests blocking Kylie's escape. "They don't love you and they don't want you around. They never call or video-chat or even write."_

_"They do to call. We talk once a week at least. You know that, you monitor my phone calls and my e-mails, and all my texts. They care and you know it." Kylie said softly._ It was as if she was afraid to talk back to Rick. That was not their Kylie at all. The fight was gone from their normally spunky, loudmouthed best friend. They didn't like the change they were seeing, not one bit.

_"Don't talk to me like that little girl. I am still your father and I still control you," Rick said. "And don't even get me started on Katie or your mom. I know they never call."_

_"Mom's busy wrangling four boys and a daughter and Katie prefers to text."_

_"They don't want you around Kylie. If they did they would have found any way they could to get you out of this like I found a way to get you from your mom. You're nothing without me, I gave you everything. I made you. You need me. Face it I'm all you have left."_

The video went on for another ten minutes of scenes of Rick telling Kylie she was no good without him, that the boys didn't care about her anymore, that she needed him, and that he was all she had so she better not screw up. That's when the boys noticed how bad it was getting to Kylie. Watching the video made Kendall feel guilty. There he was, living the dream in California and his sister was suffering in Tennessee. Something he swore he'd never let her do. Then Carlos went and voiced Kendall's own thoughts.

"We have to help her." Carlos said.

"How?" Kendall asked. "It's not like trying to convince Gustavo to let us pull off some prank."

"You're not going to give up on her are you?" James asked

"Kendall, you can't just give up on her. Did she give up on you that summer before third grade when you came down with the flu and couldn't go to camp Wonkey Donkey with me and James? No, she missed out on camp as well to take care of you and Katie while your mom worked." Carlos said.

"And what about two winters ago?" Logan asked. "You broke your leg and missed the last few games? She captained us to state and took over all your sidewalk shoveling duties on top of her own. Kendall, we can't give up on her or let her down. We have to do something."

"But what? I can't show that video to my mom. She'll think it was all her fault. It'd kill my mom to see this."

"She's back." James said motioning to the screen. The other boys went quiet and Kylie spoke.

_"I never wanted you boys to see that and I'm still not sure I'm doing the right thing. I guess you guys should know everything. He never yells at me in public, but his whispers are horrible. I can put up with this if I have to. You know every time before we do local appearances, he tells me the same thing you've been seeing. That I need him. Please, if you love me even the least bit please help me. I don't how much longer I can take the whispers. I'll try though."_

_"Ms. Knight you have an urgent text from James. We're needed back at the studio pronto." A voice said from off camera._

_"Be there in a minute." Kylie answered. She gave the camera one final pleading look then the video went dark. _

"What do we do?" Carlos asked.

"I don't know. It's got to be legal stuff though." Kendall said.

"Kelly, she'll know what to do." Logan said.

The boys grabbed the flash drive and rushed to the studio. Once there they found Kelly working in the lobby. "Kelly," they said together.

"Boys," Kelly acknowledged.

"We need your help." Kendall said hesitantly.

"What's wrong?" Kelly asked.

"You've met Kylie, remember? At our concert in Minnesota and at Christmas and yesterday. Remember how happy she was and how she was sarcastic? Something's changed. You have to see this." Kendall handed over the flash drive. "She gave it to James."

Kelly watched the video and then looked up at the boys she had come to call family. The look on Kendall's face devastated her. She knew she'd do anything at any cost to help them. "Have you shown this video to your mom?"

"It would break my mama's heart to see that video. We came to you first. Can you help?" Kendall asked.

Kelly looked at the other boys as well and sighed trying to think of a way to help the young girl.

"Kelly, Kylie is an amazing girl and she's always there for everyone who needs her. She has a huge heart and is always trying to give back. She even gave out free skating lessons to kids at the youth center." Carlos said.

"And she always sees the best in people. She actually believes my dad isn't as evil as he appears to be. Even after this. Kylie keeps putting herself out there even after she keeps getting hurt. I can't let her down." Kendall said.

"I hate to say it boys but we really need to talk to your mom Kendall, then we can see what options we have." Kelly said taking the boys back to the Palm Woods.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Kylie called Mrs. Diamond as the plane flew back towards Nashville.<p>

"Brooke Diamond Cosmetics, Mrs. Diamond's office," her peppy secretary said.

"Hey Sarah, it's Ky, put me through to Mama Brooke." Kylie said softly.

"Just a moment please."

"Kylie, dear," Brooke said pressing the speakerphone button.

"Hi Mama," Kylie said her tone soft and depressed.

"Are you ok sweetheart?" Brooke asked sitting up straight and putting down her tea cup.

"I'm fine Mama. I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"I'm good sweetie. Have you talked to James lately?"

"Yesterday actually. Dad flew me down to LA to do some soundtrack recordings and somehow got me on their bonus track. He's doing great. He really loves Hollywood and the guys. He hasn't called has he?"

"No."

"I know you miss him but I know he loves you and he misses you he's just ... like his dad."

"Scared of me."

"Yeah. Next time I talk to Kendall I'll make sure he finds a way to convince James to call."

"Kylie, get back out here the plane is descending." Rick called.

Kylie swallowed and headed for the bathroom door that would take her back to the main cabin. "I need to go Mama Brooke but remember James will call, have faith."

"Kylie, are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine Mama Brooke, for the most part," Kylie muttered under her breath, "I have to go. I love you."

"Love you too, sweetheart." Brooke said not liking the way the girl said _'for the most part'_.

The line went dead and Brooke stared at the phone. Not liking the feeling she had growing in the pit of her stomach she called a friend she had in the department of child services in Minnesota who put her in touch with a friend of theirs in Tennessee.

Six days later Rick was listening to his daughter as she recorded the next big hit and the last song for her album when two women entered the studio. One was a tall, leggy blond and the other a redhead. Rick didn't like the look of either one and prayed it wasn't bad news. He took in their appearance and noticed they were both wearing pantsuits and neither seemed to be angry or upset.

"What can I do for you ladies?" He asked standing.

"Rick Knight?" The redhead asked.

"Yes ma'am what can I do for you?" Rick asked. "Wait how did you get in here?"

"I showed this at the door," the redhead smirked sweeping her suit jacket to the side to reveal a police badge on her belt, "and she's with me."

"Nashville Police? Have I done something wrong Officer?"

"It's Detective," the redhead said. "Where's your daughter?"

"Katie? She's in LA with her mother over a hundred feet from me, where she's supposed to be."

"Your other daughter?" She flipped out a note pad. "Kylie A. Knight?"

"Recording as is her job." Rick said pointing over his shoulder to the booth.

"Could you ask her to step out for a moment?" The blonde asked.

"Are we in some sort of trouble? What did you say your name was?" Rick asked.

"I didn't but it's Nina Thompson, Department of Child Services, Nashville." The blonde answered.

Rick's stomach plunged. That wasn't good, but as long as his daughter didn't screw things up, nothing would change. Then the sound from the booth stopped. His daughter was done recording her final song for the CD and that meant no matter what happened he'd make a killing off the CD he owned the rights to. The only thing he had to do was make sure the CD went to print before he got in a lot of trouble. Then the blonde's words sank in. "Social worker?" he asked. "Kylie, get your butt out here." He said having hit the talk button to the booth.

"We got an anonymous call, two of them actually." Nina said.

"What's going on?" Kylie asked leaving the recording booth for the control booth.

"Are you Kylie Knight?" Nina asked.

"I just told you she was. Kylie Ann, did you call Social Services?" Again the warning was clear in his voice to Kylie even if the rest couldn't hear it.

"No, why would I do that? Yes, ma'am I'm Kylie, or at least that's what all the magazines say." Kylie handed Nina a copy of _Teen Weekly._

"We'd like to ask you a few questions. Without your father," Nina said.

"Like hell, she's still a minor." Rick said.

"I'll be 18 in nine months." Kylie said.

"Kylie, you're a minor until you turn 18." Rick said.

"I'll be with her sir." A man said.

"And you are?" The Detective asked.

"Joe Mitchell, lawyer and representative for Knight Recording, hired particularly to protect Kylie."

"Dad?"

"Go on."

Kylie led the two ladies and Joe into her dad's office, knowing it was one of the few places in the building not monitored by cameras or audio.

"Kylie, are things ok between you and your dad?" Nina asked.

"Don't answer that." Joe snapped. "What could possibly be wrong? Kylie's father loves her and wants what is best for her."

"Of course he does and we're not questioning that. We just want to do our job and investigate these claims. You understand that don't you?" The Detective asked.

"Yes, but I also understand she doesn't have to say a word to you."

"Are you trying to obstruct a police investigation?"

"No."

"Stop!" Kylie said ending the argument. "Who made the calls?" Kylie asked.

"Sweetie, do you recognize this flash drive?" Nina asked.

"I gave it to James about a week ago. And don't patronize me, I have a 159 IQ. Legally a genius. How'd you get it? He's the one that called you, isn't he? Him or his mom, Mama Brooke."

"Brooke Diamond?" Joe and Nina asked at the same time.

"Yeah, she's a family friend."

"She was put in touch with us from a friend of mine in Minnesota. That in and of itself wasn't enough to prompt a visit but then I got a call from California and received this in the mail. Kylie this video is not good." Nina said.

"Can it get me away from my dad?" Kylie asked.

"What is on that video?" Joe asked.

"Have you ever heard of emotional and verbal abuse?" Nina asked.

Kylie choked back tears and Joe looked at her. "Sweetheart," Joe said.

"It's ok, you're safe with us." Nina said.

"You've seen that video. Honey Bear has hours more like it." Kylie said with tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"Honey Bear?"

"He's head of security and my bodyguard. See." Kylie turned the computer on the desk around and tapped into the security feed archives and showed more clips from the studio security cameras.

"Kylie, that is straight-forward emotional abuse. Why didn't you come to me?" Joe asked.

"I can't ask for help. James sent you this?" Kylie asked.

"They're concerned about you."

"No, they can't be ... Dad, he said ... he ..." Kylie stammered. "He told me they wouldn't."

"Does your dad have sole custody of you? With no visitation from your mom?" Nina asked.

"I don't know. I don't know how it worked. He told me that if I didn't come with him to Nashville two months ago he'd take me and Mom back to court. The last time I went to court it nearly tore me and my brother apart. I can't go through that again."

"So your mom had custody of you?" Nina asked.

"Yeah, when I was six my parents divorced and my mom got custody. Dad got visitation. About a year ago my brother and three best friends were signed to Rocque Records, Big Time Rush. Mom talked to a lawyer and somehow worked it out so that I could stay with the Garcias while she took the boys and Katie out to L.A. At Christmas time I went out to visit. He showed up with these photos and said that if I didn't go with him, he'd challenge the custody agreement. He said that since I had been living with the Garcias and not Mom he could do that. A week after we came back to Nashville he started that." Kylie said. Kylie looked at her hands as tears streamed down her face.

"He never went back to court or talked to a lawyer?" Joe asked.

"I don't know." Kylie said.

"We'll figure this out." Joe said.

It took nearly a month to cut through the red tape and to get the full story. Al Diamond, James's dad, flew down and took temporary custody of Kylie as he was the only one who didn't have job that required him to stay in Minnesota. It was a tough month for Kylie but when Mama Brooke flew to Tennessee the week before the trial and was even civil to her ex-husband, Kylie's mood definitely increased.

Once the trial ended Brooke took Kylie out to lunch and tried to convince her that everything would be ok. She also reminded Kylie she could call no matter what.

"You're the one that called social services aren't you?" Kylie asked.

"Yes, but they told me what I had wasn't enough to go on; said they'd look into it when they got the chance but not to expect news for weeks or months. They took down all the information I could give them and a week later I got a call from Al saying he had temporary custody of you. Then your mom called to ask if I had any idea what was going on and that's when I found out the boys and Kelly had also called. Why didn't you tell me what was going on sweetheart? I'd never judge you." Brooke said.

"I know Mama Brooke, I just ... You know me. I don't know how to ask for help until it was too late. I told the boys because well I could take their pity. But coming to you ... Letting you know I failed, I couldn't do it. It was hard enough letting Carlos down that coming to you would have destroyed me. I love you Mama Brooke," Kylie fiddled with the straw in her drink before looking at Brooke again, "But coming to you to tell you I couldn't get my dad to back off ... I was scared what you'd think of me." Kylie admitted.

"I would never look down on you for something like this. You're dealing with a very adult problem and you handled it the best way you knew how. For that I am very proud of you."

"Thanks Mama Brooke. So what is going to happen to him now?"

"His parental rights have been stripped from all three of his kids so he has no right to any of you and the restraining order now includes all three of you. He'll be in jail or facing community service for custodial interference. I think it's safe to say you won't have to see him ever again." Brooke said.

"Well that's good."

"O.M.G. You're Kylie Knight." A girl said approaching the pair.

"Yes, I am." Kylie answered.

"Will you sign this?" The girl asked handing Kylie the CD she had just pulled from a plastic bag.

"Uh ... Alright," Kylie agreed. She pulled out a marker and looked down at the CD. "Where'd you get this?" Kylie asked.

"Record store down the street. It's been out for two weeks. Didn't you know that?"

"Sure," Kylie said slowly. She signed the back of the CD Book and gave it back to the girl. After she walked away Kylie turned to Brooke. "I can't believe it. I can't believe he did this."

"Don't you get profits from your songs?" Brooke asked.

"In a trust fund I can't touch till I'm 25." Kylie said.

"Then this could be a good thing. Don't stress about it. Go to L.A. Take some time off, hang out with the boys. I promise you it will come to you." Brooke said. "I want you to promise me that you'll call me if something, anything happens."

"Yes, ma'am."

"That's my girl."

* * *

><p><em><strong>So what do you think? Thanks to my lone reviewer and all my readers. What will happen next time when she meets the boys in L.A. and will Kylie ever be the same?<strong>_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Here's the next chapter. Remember in the last one Kylie had just finished going through court to get away from her father. Again I own nothing but Kylie.**_

* * *

><p>Mama Brooke put Kylie on a plane the next morning after hugging her tight and wishing her well and soon Kylie landed in L.A. She walked off the plane and headed for the counter to pick up her car. She did so then drove to the Palm Woods. "Kylie," Camille said.<p>

"Hi Camille," Kylie said softly.

"You ok?" Camille asked.

"Yeah fine," Kylie said.

"Don't you live in Minnesota?"

"I missed my family." Kylie said biting her lip. "I'll see you later alright?"

"Ok, we'll hang out later."

Kylie nodded and headed for the elevators. She had only got a few steps when Jo stepped up. "Hey Kylie," Jo said.

"Hi Jo," Kylie said hoping that Kendall hadn't told her too much.

"Kylie, Kendall told me that you're having problems with your dad, but he didn't say what. If you ever want to talk, I'm here for you." Jo said wrapping Kylie in a hug.

"Thanks Jo," Kylie answered relishing the hug.

Jo smiled and Kylie went up to the apartment. She let herself inside to see Katie sitting on the couch playing a video game. Kylie listened hard but didn't hear anyone else in the apartment. "Hi, Katie," Kylie said barely loud enough to be heard over the game.

"Kylie," Katie said jumping up. She looked at her but didn't move. Though Katie looked excited to see her sister, Kylie noticed Katie didn't rush to hug her like she used to.

"Are the boys here?" Kylie asked.

"Somewhere in the Palm Woods," Katie said. "You'll be staying in my—our room. I know it's not what you're used to but it's the best we can do."

"I'm sure it's better than what I had." Kylie said. Katie nodded and Kylie went back to the bedroom. She looked at the closets and dresser then shoved the suitcases under her bed without unpacking. She grabbed a book from her tote bag and went back to the living room. She sat down on the couch and opened the book.

She was only five pages in when a hand rested on her shoulder. Kylie flinched and a familiar voice spoke. "Relax, it's just me." Kendall said.

"Don't scare me like that." Kylie said. She looked at Kendall and saw his friends at the edge of the living room. James and Logan looked relaxed but like they were waiting for something. Carlos on the other hand was bouncing on the balls of his feet looking ready to bolt over to Kylie. Then she noticed both James and Logan each had an arm behind Carlos. "What do you want Kendall?"

"To spend some time with my kid sister and my friends," Kendall said.

"And how much time have you spent with Katie lately?"

"I ..." Kendall trailed off.

"That's what I thought."

"He just thought since he hasn't seen you in a month, he should spend some time with you. We all should really. We've missed our friend." Logan said.

"Don't you want to spend time with us?" Carlos said.

"It's alright if you don't, we can understand that." James said.

"It's—I, " Kylie said as she closed her eyes and hung her head.

"Just tell us what you want Kylie." Kendall said.

"I—" Kylie said.

Kendall looked at his friends then sat down next to his sister. Seeing how frazzled Kendall looked and how upset Kylie was James walked to Kylie's other side and sat down.

"Kylie, what your dad put you through, I know it hurt." James tipped Kylie's head up. "Look at me, please."

Kylie opened her eyes and looked at James.

"He's wrong, Kylie. You have us and we love you. Kendall especially. I've never seen him love anyone like he loves you. You'll pull through this and you will be stronger for it." James said.

"You really think so?" Kylie said.

"I know so because I know you."

Kylie stretched forward and hugged James. "Thank you." Kylie whispered.

"Kylie?" Kendall asked.

Kylie sat back and smiled. "I'm ok." Logan and Carlos joined the other three on the couch and Carlos flipped on the TV.

"This ok?" Carlos asked.

"Sure," Kylie answered.

"Anything for you Tinker Bell," Kendall said.

"And I told you to never call me that Wolf-Boy." Kylie said. Kylie bit her lip hoping she hadn't pushed Kendall too far. Kendall only smiled and wrapped an arm around his sister.

"You want to fill us in on that?" Logan asked.

"No," Kylie said.

"Suit yourself," James said.

"Kylie's a fairy." Katie said.

"Where'd you come from?" Kylie asked.

"The bathroom," Katie said.

"Fairy?" Logan asked.

"As in he's a vampire," Kylie pointed to James then Kendall, "he's a werewolf, I'm a fairy."

"You mean, like Tinker Bell?" James asked.

"You've seen my Halloween 'Costume'. It's not exactly a costume. I'm not a normal."

"That's your fairy?" Logan asked.

"Yup. I stay normal-sized but my look changes, see." Kylie shuddered and transformed into a fairy.

"You can control your transformation?" Logan asked.

When Kylie answered her voice was high pitched. "Every time I want except Halloween night."

"Your voice," James said.

"Yep," Kylie said, "that's just the way it happens."

"At least people don't stare at you." Carlos said.

"Nope, they just want this." Kylie rubbed her hands together and then blew a bit of dust at the coffee table and a CD appeared.

Carlos picked it up and his jaw dropped. "This is an autographed BTR CD. Where did you get this?"

"It's called Fairy Magic. Kinda like Pixie Dust but it does more than let me fly." Kylie shuddered and she went back to normal. "I just don't like using the power." Kylie said.

"We know, Ky." Kendall said.

"Hush, TV." Kylie said.

The boys went quiet and Kylie did her best to relax.

Three weeks later the boys and Katie were deeply concerned about Kylie. Her smiles were rare these days and her personality was more subdued. "How much more space does Mama Knight want us to give her? This is breaking my heart Kendall." Carlos said as he sat forward on the couch, his elbows resting on his knees and his head propped in his hands.

"We have to do something," James said. He was standing by the window peering out to see Kylie tanning by the pool. He had watched her for the past several days and had seen the same thing: Kylie tanning, alone.

"I know. This loneliness isn't good for her but Mom said that she needs time." Kendall said.

"Too much time is a bad thing." Logan said. "She needs friends, especially her best friends. She probably thinks that it's comforting though, all that being alone. Most likely she figures if she's alone she won't get attached and therefore she won't get hurt."

"But then she won't enjoy life and I'm gonna lose my best friend." Carlos said.

"Whatever we do, it has to be slow and without pressure. Remember somewhere deep inside of her is the girl we all know we just have to be careful how we get her back to that." Logan said.

"If she won't fight, we'll have to fight for her." James said.

"Be careful; remember she never asks for help." Logan warned.

"I'm with them; I won't let her down again." Kendall answered.

Later that day Kylie called James into her shared room. "Hey, Beautiful," James said.

"Hey," Kylie answered in the soft tone she had adopted lately. "I was doing a little surfing and you won't believe what I came across."

"And what's that, sweetheart?" James asked.

"Guess who just got their first number one hit." Kylie said.

"Oh? Who?" James asked hoping to get a reaction out of Kylie. The only reaction he got was a glare. James looked at the computer screen and found his answer. "In Kerplankistan?" James asked.

"It's better than nothing right?" Kylie asked.

"True, this calls for a party." James said.

"Where?" Kylie asked.

"On a beach, you'll see." James said. He dropped a kiss on the top of her head causing Kylie to flinch slightly then he raced down to round up the other guys. When he found them they were at the pool. Before he could get a word out they all got a call to come to the studio where Kelly and Gustavo presented them with the plaque that proved they had a number one hit.

Nearly an hour later they were back at the Palm Woods, in the lobby watching Guitar Dude talk to Kylie as she sat by the pool. "What do you think they're talking about?" James asked.

"I don't know but I'm sure it's nothing." Kendall said. "Besides it's not illegal for him to talk to my sister. You do it every day. Remember? That's how you found out about the hit."

"I'm sure it's just about the beach party. After all word does travel fast around here." Logan said.

"I'm going to go find out." Carlos said. The boys tried to stop him but he just ignored all their pleas. "Hey Ky," he said as Guitar Dude walked away.

"Carlos," Kylie answered softly.

"You and Guitar Dude?" Carlos questioned nodding to said boy.

"He was just telling me about the beach party that you're apparently throwing." Kylie answered.

"Griffin promised us that if we got a number one record that we could use his Malibu beach house."

"Ah I see."

"And we do, so now we can. You're coming right? It wouldn't be any fun without you." Carlos said.

"Carlos, I'm sure you'll have plenty of fun without me." Kylie sighed.

"Do I have to beg?" Carlos asked pouting.

"I just ... I don't feel comfortable and besides it's on the beach and ..." Kylie looked down.

"No one said you had to go swimming. Please."

"Alright fine."

"Is there something between you and Guitar Dude?"

"No. I don't know. If there is, don't go all big brother on me. I'm older than you and I have one." Kylie said.

"I know, I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Thanks Carlos. You know those Jennifers don't know what they're missing. Any girl would be lucky to have a sweet guy like you." Kylie kissed his cheek then headed inside.

"Dude, what was that? She kissed you?" James said as they joined Carlos by the pool.

"On the cheek, she does it all the time. Or she used to when she found someone being sweet or kind." Carlos said.

"This means she's getting back to herself. Anyway what about her and Guitar Dude?" Logan asked.

"He was just telling her about the beach party which she's going to." Carlos said.

"Really?" Kendall asked.

"Yes, she promised she'd come." Carlos said.

"Good," Kendall said.

"She kissed you." James said again as though he hadn't got passed that.

"James, she does it all the time. She's done it to you too." Carlos said.

"Yeah, just drop it besides if I had to pick one of you three that she'd date it'd probably be Logan." Kendall said.

"What? Pfttt, no," Logan said as though he didn't believe Kendall or he was hiding something.

"Why Logan?" James said ignoring the boy.

"I don't know, he just seems more her type." Kendall said spotting Jo. "You boys are more than welcome to discuss my sister's dating habits but I'm going to worry about my own." Kendall walked away and Katie walked up.

"He was talking about Kylie, wasn't he?" Katie said.

"Yes," Carlos answered.

"He's wrong. Logan may be the type he wants for her and they do have a lot in common but she's more attracted to James's type. Fun loving, a bit spacey, and completely hot. In her words. Just look at her last three boyfriends." Katie grabbed James shirt and pulled him down to her level. "You ever break my sister's heart, I will kill you. Got it?"

"Got it," James squeaked.

"Good," Katie let him go. "Have you seen her?"

"I think she headed upstairs." Logan said.

Katie nodded then went upstairs herself.

The next morning Kylie slathered on the sunscreen then threw on a pair of denim cutoffs, a t-shirt, and her favorite sunglasses over a blue bikini. Then she found the boys in the kitchen eating.

"Morning—" Kendall started but Kylie cut him off holding up a finger.

"Don't say Sunshine." Kylie said.

"Tinker Bell," Kendall finished, handing her a bowl of cereal.

"Thank you." Then her voice got soft. "Dad used to call me Sunshine."

"Ok," Kendall paused for a moment, "any other nicknames off limits?"

"Princess, Angel, and Pumpkin," Kylie said softly. "We've also discussed the use of Tinker Bell."

"Ky, I've been calling you Tinker Bell since we watched that movie when we were four."

"I guess it's fine then, Wolf-Boy." Kylie said. Kendall just rolled his eyes.

"Sunscreen," Mrs. Knight said holding up a tube when she walked into the room.

"I'm covered," Kylie answered.

"It's not you I don't trust." Mrs. Knight said.

"Hey I know what happens when I'm in the sun too long." Kylie said.

"You get a beautiful tan?" James said.

"With sunblock. Without it I burn like a lobster."

"Boys," Mrs. Knight said.

"We will Mom," Kendall said.

Mrs. Knight handed the tube to Kylie then she walked back down the hall. Kylie set the tube on the counter then looked at the boys.

"And she's gone." James said as Kylie put the empty bowl in the dishwasher.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us, Katie?" Kendall asked.

"Salt water in my eyes, seagulls dive bombing for my cheese puffs? No thanks." Katie answered.

"Then to the bus." Carlos said.

"Hold it," Kylie said. The boys stopped. "Must be smarter than Mom." Kylie grabbed the tube and squeezed nearly half of it down the kitchen sink drain then sat the tube back on the counter. She turned on the hot water and let it run for a few moments. Then she turned to Katie. "You tell baby sister and you can forget about that game I promised you." Kylie said.

"My lips are sealed." Katie promised.

"Good girl. Now we can go." Kylie said. Out front Kylie spotted Camille and the Jennifers. "Where's Jo? Is she not coming?"

"We haven't seen her." Blonde Jennifer said.

"Rumor has it she has to do reshoots." Camille said.

"Aw, it's the perfect beach day as well."

"Kylie?" James called.

"What?" She snapped.

"She's here," James said frowning. He continued with his roll call and Kylie felt bad.

"Maybe I shouldn't have snapped at him," Kylie said frowning.

"He's a strong boy, he can take it." Camille said. "Besides it also shows you're not concentrating on what your dad did to you."

"You think he knows that?" Kylie asked.

"If he doesn't Kendall and Logan do. Forget about it. We're going to Malibu, what could possibly go wrong?"

"Knowing these boys, a whole lot," Kylie smirked.

"All aboard the Malibu Beach Party, party bus." James said.

"Uh you said party twice." Logan said.

"You bet I did." James said.

"Logan, it was bad grammar but it made perfect sense." At Logan's confused look Kylie elaborated. "It's a party bus to a Malibu beach party. Hence the double party."

"You do understand me." James said.

"I could say something so incredibly mean right there but I won't." Kylie said.

"Kylie," Logan said.

"I said I wasn't going to say it. Sometimes he just sets himself up and makes it too easy to insult him."

"I do not." James protested.

"Now, now children, no fighting, today is going to be the best day ever so: **LET'S ROLL!**" Carlos yelled the last part. Everyone boarded the bus and took their seats. Carlos hit the play button on his boom box which blasted out the perfect beach music and Buddha Bob started the bus.

"**Stop!**" They heard Mrs. Knight yell.

Kylie and the boys looked out the window and saw her holding a tube of sunblock as she stood at the Palm Woods' doors in her bathrobe.

"She's got sunblock." Logan said. They rushed to the bus doors as Mrs. Knight made a rush to the bus.

"Go, go, go, go, go." The boys said quickly. Buddha Bob put the bus into gear and drove off.

"Thank God." Kylie sighed. The boys reclaimed their seats and Kylie wrapped her arms around her brother from behind. "You have to admit, that's closer than she's gotten in years." Kylie said.

"Yeah," Kendall sighed.

"Hey, don't worry big brother. Reshoots can't take that long. Before you know it she'll be on that beach blanket with you enjoying all the sun she can ask for." Kylie said.

Kendall reached up and touched his sister's arm. "Thanks," he said.

"Just remember, it could always be worse. She could be shooting a TV movie in Nepal."

"Nepal? Really Kylie?" James asked.

"It was the first country that popped into my head.

"You do have a point." Kendall said rubbing her arm.

"Oh, shouldn't you tell Gustavo where you're going?"

"He already knows."

"Knowing him, he'll forget." Kylie said.

"True." James said pulling out his phone.

Kylie watched the boys leave a message for Gustavo and just before they hung up she grabbed the phone. "I promise in two days they'll forget all about chilling at the beach and be ready to record again." Kylie said then hung up the phone.

"Did you have to do that?" Logan asked.

"Yes because it just might ease his nerves. Remember what happened to Boy Blast? They only made three albums because of how much they loved the beach." Kylie said handing the phone back to James.

"Speaking of the beach," Carlos said, "What are your plans?"

"Tanning, as far away from you boys as possible," Kylie answered.

"Why?" James asked.

"Because I know you boys and I know the law that states when something can go wrong it usually does."

"Murphy's Law," Logan stated.

"Are you saying we usually cause trouble?" Kendall asked.

"Not exactly I'm just saying you boys attracted trouble like honey draws flies."

"We're not that bad." Logan said.

"Maybe not but I'd rather not chance it." Kylie said sitting down and pulling out her MP3 player and headphones.

"And you're certain you don't want to hang out with your big brother?" Kendall asks turning to look at her.

"More than certain. Besides everyone knows hanging out with one hot guy detracts from other hot guys coming to talk to me." Kylie said.

"It is true you know." Camille said. "And even though the Palm Woods kids know the two of you are related most guys find it kinda scary to approach her when you or James are around."

"Not something I needed to know." Kendall said.

"You know I love you Wolf-boy." Kylie said.

"Love you too Tinker Bell." Kendall asked as the bus stopped at the beach house.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So there's this chapter. And yes I do know this episode technically took place before the episode Big Time Songwriters but I thought it would help Kylie out. <strong>_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Here's the next chapter. The conclusion of the episode Big Time Beach Party. Again I own only Kylie.**_

* * *

><p>"Beach House," everyone said stunned when they piled off the bus.<p>

"Wait." Kylie said jumping in front of the crowd and stopping them from rushing inside. "Rules of said beach house? Because I know Griffin gave you rules."

"His priceless Ming Vase collection is off limits and don't even look at his car collection." Kendall answered.

"Other than that, have tons of fun and relax." James added.

"Have at it." Kylie said as she stepped out of the way and gestured to the beach house.

The crowd rushed inside and then down to the beach. Kylie spread out her towel and pulled out a magazine and lay down on her stomach. She was about to plug into her music when a shadow fell over her. Kylie looked up as he said "Hey beautiful."

"Hey Guitar Dude, or should I said Ukulele Dude." Kylie answered.

"You look a little lonely."

"I was just trying to tan without getting caught up in Big Time Rush drama. If you want to stay you can sit there," Kylie pointed to the head of her blanket, "out of my sun, and play me something sweet."

About an hour later Guitar Dude went to go hang out with some of his other friends and Kylie flipped on her back, put her headphones in and got lost in the music. Not even ten minutes later she felt another shadow fall over her. She pulled off her headphones and opened her eyes. "What do you want?" Kylie asked looking up at the admittedly cute guy she had never seen before.

"To know what a beautiful girl is doing all alone on a beautiful day like today." The guy said.

Kylie propped herself up with her hands behind her. "Tanning or I was till you blocked my sun. Could you step over there for me?" Kylie jerked her head to her right which was the opposite direction of the sun.

"You know you could do other things while you tan." The guy said. "Oh I didn't introduce myself. I'm Tad."

"Kylie. And what kind of stuff?"

"Well there's always surfing. I could teach you if you don't know how."

"Not a big fan of water."

"Go riding in a dune buggy."

"This land is practically flat; dune buggy won't do me any good. Besides what are you bothering me for?"

Tad looked at her then dropped to his knees in the sand. "See that girl over there. The one in the red tank top?"

"The one that's chasing that dirty blond haired kid?" Kylie said looking over at Kendall.

"Yeah, that's my Sandy, well my ex-girlfriend. She dumped me and apparently is in love with this new guy. See." Tad brought up Kendall's Scuttle Butter page that was covered in pictures of Sandy and Kendall. "I want her back. She's done this before but never like this. Do you think you could help me make her jealous and get her to dump him or the reverse?" Tad asked.

"That your ATV?" Kylie asked. He nodded. "Teach me to drive it and you got yourself a deal."

Tad pulled Kylie to her feet and walked her over to the ATV. "Safety first," he said handing her a helmet. Kylie took the helmet and then Tad took the next hour or so to teach Kylie to drive it. Then Kylie saw Kendall had finally managed to shake Sandy and was standing with the other boys and an old man. "Over there." Tad shouted pointing to Kendall and the group.

Kylie nodded and drove over. When she stopped she saw they were joined by two of Tad's buddies. Tad climbed off and helped Kylie off before all four of them pulled off their helmets.

"So you're the dead man that stole my Sandy." Tad said storming over to Kendall. The guys looked at each other.

"Kylie?" James asked looking at her.

Kylie only smirked and twisted a strand of hair around her finger.

"Prepare to get pummeled." Tad said.

Then Sandy ran up and wrapped her arms around Kendall. "Look Tad, it's over. Kendall and I are in love and we're going to make a life together." Sandy said.

The look on Kendall's face made Kylie want to laugh. It was almost like he was exhausted with trying to tell her she was out of her mind but didn't want to hurt her feelings at the same time. "Not a true thing." Kendall said.

Kylie could see that Tad was getting angry and it was sinking in what was going to happen.

"It's time for Tad to get mad." Tad said advancing on Kendall.

"W-wait," Kylie said jumping in the middle.

"Hold on gang." The old man said. "You got to settle this like men. With a surf contest or a dance contest."

"A dance contest? What is this a stupid, sixties beach movie? I don't think so." Kylie said.

"No?" He asked.

"No. But he's right. Tad, I thought you were sweet." Kylie said batting her eyelashes and twirling a strand of blonde hair around her finger. "Now I find out you're a jerk just like my ex-boyfriend?" Kylie pouted and looked at the ground.

"Don't cry sweetie, I wouldn't hurt him, yet." Tad said. Tad cupped Kylie's cheek then brushed away the lone tear. "This isn't over Hollywood." Tad said then he took Kylie's hand. "Come on."

Then the four climbed back on the ATVs and took off. A few hours later Tad was back at Sandy's side and Kylie was at Kendall's. "He hurt my feelings. Beat him up." Sandy said.

"What?" Kylie asked. She was getting a really bad feeling about what was going on with Sandy and Tad.

"First you steal my girlfriend then you hurt her feelings?" Tad asked. "It's Tad gets mad time."

"Two can play this game." Kendall said. "Guys!" Kendall called but the only one who showed up was the old man from earlier.

"You're not kicking his butt." Kylie said firmly.

"You think you're going to stop Tad?" Tad asked.

"Well ..." Kylie trailed off.

"Teens, I've been thinking about his and there's only one way to settle this. A drag race," The old man said.

"Brilliant, ATVs," Kylie said. "If Kendall wins Tad and your bunch of ... beach muscle has to leave the beach. If you win we will."

"What?" Kendall asked. "I can think of like 57 other ways to settle this."

"Come on Kendall you can do this, I know you can." Kylie said.

"Sounds to me like someone is chicken," Tad said. "Check it out everyone, Hollywood is chicken because he knows when it comes to drag racing against Tad, he'll lose, bad."

Everyone started chanting "drag race," until finally Kendall agreed. "You're on." Kendall said.

"See, I knew you'd agree." Kylie said.

"Drag race it is. ATVs. Sycamore beach, one hour. Be there. On your ATV," Tad said.

"We get it." Kylie cut him off.

Tad and his boys stormed off and Sandy turned to Kendall and said, "you made a big mistake falling in love with me." Sandy rolled her eyes and stormed off.

"She's lost it." Kylie said. Kendall nodded and then turned to the old man.

"A drag race?" Kendall asked as the crowd dispersed.

"That's the way of the beach." The old man said. "I'll let you use my ATV."

"Yeah one problem. I've never driven an ATV in my life."

"That's easy, we've got an hour, I'll teach ya. That's what Tad's been doing all day. Teaching me how to drive his. Not as hard as you think." Kylie said. Soon Kendall was suited up and at the starting line when the rest of their friends appeared. "Oh now you guys decide to show up." Kylie muttered.

"Kendall, what's going on man?" James asked. Kendall frowned and motioned to the old man who explained what was going on. Then the guys started talking about how they loved the beach and they couldn't leave. Then Tad pulled up.

"I had no choice." Kendall said to shut them up. "Now are you going to stand there and criticize me or are you going to support your best friend who's in a **drag race**?" Kendall said stressed out.

"Kendall," Kylie said pouting, "he made me cry."

Kendall's temper flared as he turned to Tad. "You made my sister cry?"

"Sister?" Tad asked.

"Did I forget to mention that?" Kylie asked twirling her hair around her finger innocently. "I **am** blonde." Kylie said emphasizing the word am.

"It's time for Tad to get rad." Tad said.

"It's time for Tad to stop talking about himself in the third person." Kylie muttered. Kendall smiled choking down a laugh.

"You got it, you got this." Everyone cheered.

"Good luck Kendall." Kylie said then kissed his cheek. Kendall rolled his eyes and looked up at the old man as everyone cleared the course.

"This is actually pretty fun." Kendall said.

"I told you this was a magical beach." The old man answered. Kendall put his helmet on as the rest gathered behind the hay bales to watch. Sandy used her hair ribbon as a flag and the boys were off. As they raced Kylie stepped away from the crowd and called Jo.

"Is someone finally going to tell me what's going on?" Jo asked.

"There's this crazy fan girl Sandy and she's bored with her life and likes to spice things up by chasing after these other guys. Her boyfriend gets angry and he beats the stuffing out of the other guy. Typical rich, bored girl life. So now Kendall and Sandy's boyfriend Tad are racing to see who gets to stay on the beach. I'm sure Kendall will win." Kylie explained quickly.

"So that's what's been going on." Jo said.

"Yup," Kylie said. "Trust me she's not getting anywhere near Kendall."

"Good."

"Oh look they're almost back. Hang on a second." Kylie said. Kendall won and everyone cheered racing over to him. Kylie handed her phone to Camille then walked around the ATV to hug Kendall. "I knew you could do it."

Kendall smiled. Then his face fell as Sandy walked up with his beach blanket. Kylie turned around and glared at the girl.

"Look Kendall I know you raced to impress me and—" Sandy started.

"And nothing. I know what you're trying to do. The same thing you've been trying to do all day. Get your boyfriend to beat up my brother. It ain't gonna happen. Nobody screws with my brother but me. You're too bored with your rich girl life and too stupid to come up with a new idea to keep yourself and your boyfriend entertained." Kylie snapped.

Kendall wrapped an arm around Kylie's waist pulling her back flush with the ATV then spoke. "What my sister means Sandy, is there's nothing between us. Jo is my girlfriend and she is the only one I want sitting next to me on that blanket." Kendall said.

"Really?" Jo asked from the phone in Camille's hand.

"Kylie called her to tell her about the race." Camille said handing the phone to Kendall. He smiled at his sister then took the phone.

"Don't leave that beach. I'm on my way." Jo said. Kendall smiled and handed the phone back to Kylie making sure he still had a tight grip on her.

"Clearly this is not working out." Sandy said.

"Clearly," Kylie said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "So run along back to your boyfriend now."

Sandy glared at Kylie but walked away throwing down the blanket then dragging Tad behind her. Kylie sighed and looked at her brother. Kendall sighed and hugged his sister to him. Then the old man walked up. "See I told you kid everything works out in the end," he said.

"Who is he?" Kylie asked softly.

"His name's JD, he lives down the beach." Kendall whispered.

"Now all we need is a big ending beach song." JD said.

"Hey!" Katie called walking up. "How would you guys like to rock Russell Brand's beach party tonight?"

"How did you ... Know what? Never mind. I don't want to know." Kylie said over the cheering.

"And you're all invited." Katie said motioning to the crowd gathered.

A few minutes later, as there was still about a half hour until the party started, Kylie and Kendall were walking down the beach with his arm around her shoulders. "Ky ..." Kendall started.

"What?" Kylie asked looking up at him. "Oh, you actually thought there was something between me and that beach muscle?"

"You did seem pretty close."

"I saw Sandy bothering you and well ... long story short let's just say sometimes you have to sacrifice one of your guys to the enemy camp if you really want to beat them."

"Why didn't you want him to kick my butt? Last time I checked you had no real problem with violence."

"Did you see that guy? There is no doubt in my mind he could have taken you. I couldn't let that happen. Remember Kenny, we're twins and we're really close. If you get hurt I do feel part of your pain." Kylie said. "Besides I was giving you time to come up with something and I needed more time to drive the ATV. I mean how often is it that you get to drive one of those?"

"Not often I guess." They walked for a few more moments in silence then they stopped. Kylie turned to face her brother and looked at him carefully.

"I do love you Kendall." Kylie said.

"I love you too." Kendall answered drawing his sister into a warm hug. "Did Tad really make you cry?"

"Nope, you just needed to hear that."

"Hey! Oh, am I interrupting?" Logan asked rushing up to them.

"Not at all." Kendall said.

"Party time." Logan said.

* * *

><p>"Ladies and Gentlemen, and VIPs please welcome: <strong>BIG TIME RUSH!<strong>" Russell called as they gathered at his house.

The band burst on stage and began to perform as Kylie stood with Camille. Halfway through Jo showed up and hugged both girls then turned and waved to Kendall who waved back. Kylie also found out that Katie had managed to get Russell to agree to a talent contract after she convinced him to let Big Time Rush to perform. At the end of the performance Big Time Rush and several party goers jumped into the pool and Kylie smiled seeing her brother have fun. Then Kendall motioned Kylie over.

"You look a little wet there." Kylie said to him as she stood about a foot from the pool.

"Just give me a hand." Kendall said. Kylie sighed and held out her hand. Then with her help, Kendall climbed out of the pool.

"There's an extra towel in my bag." Kylie said pointing to the bag near the legs of the table Jo and Camille were standing next to.

"Hey Kylie, how about a hand over here?" Logan called. Kylie sighed and walked over to him as he held a hand out. She sized up the boy for a moment knowing that anyone else would have just took his hand but she actually had to make sure he wasn't going to pull her in. Seeing no malicious intent in his eyes, Kylie took his hand and seconds later found herself surround by water. Then her brain shut down and she began to panic. As she tried to take in mouthfuls of air all she got was water.

James, seeing what Logan had done and being closer than Carlos and Kendall dove under water and swam over to Kylie. Finding the girl panicking he grabbed her tight and ignoring the fight she put up he pulled her to the surface. The laughter and smiles on everyone's faces died. Both Katie and Kendall rushed to the pool's edge as James thumped Kylie on the back and she coughed up water. Even though he knew it could possibly ruin what he had with Annie, James kept his arms tight around Kylie even though the pool was only a few feet deep.

Her lungs finally cleared of water and she regained her footing as James looked down at her. "Kylie, are you ok?" James asked gently.

"I think so," Kylie said. The shivers had set in and Kylie was still clinging to James.

"It's alright baby, I just need you to breathe. Come on, take a few deep breaths for me." James coaxed. Kylie did so and soon the shakes in her breathing disappeared. "That's my girl." Then James reached over with one hand and punched Logan in the arm.

"What was that for?" Logan asked.

"She can't swim." Carlos said as he was now standing next to Kylie and James.

"You can't?" Logan asked. Kylie rested her forehead against James's chest as Katie answered.

"No, she was practically born on the ice. She barely ever took a day away from it. Anything deeper than a foot of water and her head just totally shuts down." Katie said.

Kylie turned her head so her cheek was against James's chest and she was looking at Logan. "I can't think, I can't find the surface, I just ... freeze. You didn't mean any harm by it. Besides you didn't know. They found out at the pee-wee party that you came down with food poisoning."

"But you hang out at the pool all the time." Logan said.

"At, not in." Kylie said. "Have you ever seen me in a pool?" Logan shook his head. "I thought not." James walked Kylie to the edge of the pool and Kendall bent down wrapping his arms around his sister. Then he pulled her out of the water and stood her on the concrete. Camille wrapped a towel around Kylie and it didn't escape Jo's notice Kendall still had a grip on Kylie's hand.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Katie asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. You know what would make this better?" Kylie said slowly moving away from the water as the rest also climbed out.

"An apology? I am so sorry Kylie, really I never meant to. And if I had known, I never would have done it." Logan said.

"It's fine Logan. I meant fireworks." Kylie said. Then as if by magic they exploded overhead.

"Kylie." Kendall said softly.

"It wasn't me, after all you still have a hold of my other hand." Kylie said lifting them up.

"Oh right." Kendall let go of her hand and she walked over to her sister as Kendall turned to Jo.

A while later the Palm Woods kids loaded up the bus and it drove back to the Palm Woods. On the ride back Kylie sat with Guitar Dude as Jo and Kendall had taken over her seat and Carlos and James and Logan and Camille were sharing the others. Kylie was listening to her playlist when Guitar Dude tapped her on the shoulder. "What?" she asked pulling out an earbud.

"What are you listening to?" he asked as he had seen her mouthing the words.

"At the moment? George Strait." Kylie answered offering him the earbud.

Guitar Dude took it and listened to the music in peace until he noticed she was softly singing with her head on his shoulder. "Does your entire family sing?" Guitar Dude asked.

"No, just me, Mom, and Kendall." Kylie said as she sat up and turned down the music. "Katie and Dad can't carry a tune in a bucket. Katie got our dad's business sense instead. He's—he was a producer. That's how he met mom. He was an assistant for a record producer and Mom was singing at her high school talent show."

"So Kendall got famous and you didn't?"

"Actually he got famous first." Kylie said. "I followed in his footsteps. See." Kylie pulled out the old copy of _Teen Weekly_. She handed it to Guitar Dude and he used the light from his cell phone to read the cover which read _"Country Princess Hates BTR"_.

"That's you?" Guitar Dude asked.

"Yup. At the time Dad didn't want me to have anything to do with them though two weeks after this he had me sing on their bonus track. Publicity stunts he called them." Kylie said scratching her neck.

Guitar Dude could see how uncomfortable this was making Kylie so he changed the subject. "Sing for me please?" He asked as the next song started.

Kylie grinned as the familiar notes floated into her ears and sang it softly to Guitar Dude.

"Do you hear that?" Jo asked looking up from where her hand was holding Kendall's.

"Hear what?" Kendall asked.

"Someone's singing." Jo said.

"Probably just the radio." Kendall said leaning in for a kiss.

Jo pressed a finger to his lips. "Well I want to hear it, make them be quiet."

Kendall flicked Logan in the ear. "What?" Logan asked turning to his friend.

"Quiet for a minute." Kendall said. Slowly the entire bus went quiet and then Kendall smiled. "That Kylie, and her single _On the Rooftop_." Kendall said.

"Hush." Jo said.

"_Cause on the rooftop,  
>There's no reason to fight,<br>No reason to fly,  
>Come sit on the rooftop with me<em>," Kylie sang.

"That's a beautiful song. Sing this one for me." Guitar Dude said.

Kylie sighed but sang the Martina McBride song. "That's it." Kylie said hitting the pause button. She had noticed most of the bus was watching her and that her voice was now the only one.

"Oh come on Kylie, you have a pretty voice." Guitar Dude said.

"No way."

"Please, I love this next song. Only reason I got the deluxe album." Guitar Dude said. Kylie tried to protest but somehow he convinced her to sing it and to sing it with one of the boys. Kylie sighed again and walked over to James.

"Do me a favor and sing this song with me." Kylie said showing him which one.

"On one condition," James said looking at the name of the song. "You sing _Rock Me._"

"No." Kylie said reeling back. There was no way he was going to get her to sing that.

"It's just a song Kylie." James said. "Number one on the country charts for three weeks.

"Fine." Kylie sighed. _Rock Me_ was the name of a fast paced love song Kylie's dad had written for Mrs. Knight then had revamped for Kylie when she was singing. Kylie and James belted out Big Time Rush's _Oh Yeah_ then Kylie sang _Rock Me_.

By the time the bus had reached the Palm Woods, Kylie had joined BTR in four more of their songs and done two more of her own. "You really shouldn't give up on singing." Guitar Dude said as they climbed off the bus.

"It's a nice idea but not something I'd ever consider doing full time." Kylie answered.

"Why not?"

"It just isn't." Kylie said.

"Kylie?" Logan called.

"Got to go." Kylie grinned, kissed Guitar Dude's cheek, then raced over to Logan. Kylie was thankful for the distraction. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to say—" Logan started.

"Don't say I'm sorry. Never apologize for your mistakes, learn from them. Apologizing for them makes me think you want to forget them. You shouldn't do that."

"Are you sure you're not mad at me?"

"Positive." Kylie said. They went upstairs and stopped outside the apartment door. When Logan tried to apologize again Kylie look him by the shoulders. "You didn't know Logan, would you relax? I don't blame you. If you really want to make it up to me, you can make me breakfast tomorrow." Sure enough the next morning Kylie was treated to a full breakfast in bed.

"Well look at that." Katie said grinning from the opposite bed.

"Oh hush." Kylie growled tossing a headless bear at Katie.

The boys also teased Kylie and Logan about it until Kylie threatened to throw Carlos out the window. Camille and Jo on the other hand thought it was real sweet.

"I mean think about it," Camille said, "it's sweet that he's willing to try and make it up to you. Most other guys would have brushed it off after you said it was fine but Logan tried to make it up to you."

"He's a great boyfriend," Kylie pointed out. Then seeing the looks she was getting she corrected herself. "Material. He's great boyfriend material."

"Did you ever date him?" Camille asked.

"Uh, no." Kylie said quickly.

"Alright." Camille said but she wasn't sure what to believe.

"What about James? He seemed a little out of character." Jo said.

"He's always cared about me and Katie, always made sure the two of us never get hurt. He does have a serious side, he just doesn't like it to show." Kylie said. The other two nodded though they hadn't seen it they could understand it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Let me know what you think. Also the fairy thing from last chapter will come up again.<strong>_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Another chapter here for you. This one not based on an episode. Same Disclaimer.**_

* * *

><p>Before they knew it April first was upon them and Kylie was in rare form. The boys had watched over the past week as small glimpses of her personality appeared here and there but she was still subdued.<p>

"**KYLIE ANN!**" Kendall shouted after he got out of the shower and was in the process of getting dressed.

Kylie grinned briefly but continued to watch TV.

"What did you do to your brother?" Mrs. Knight asked standing in front of the TV.

"Nothing Momma. Well nothing you can prove was me." Kylie answered.

"Kylie it's April Fools' Day, your favorite holiday after Christmas. You did something even if I can't prove it was you."

"Then you'll just have to wait and see." Kylie grinned.

"You're not going to hurt anyone are you?"

"Of course not Mama. That's in bad spirit and against the code of the day." Kylie said.

"And promise me you won't play dirty." Mrs. Knight said with her hands on her hips.

"Mama," Kylie cried in protest.

"Kylie, I know you. Every year the boys don't let you participate in Lord Prankerton's Day Of Pranks and you get them back by pranking slightly dirty on April Fools' Day in hopes they'll let you participate next time."

"I promise no foul play today. This year I missed their day of pranks so I won't play dirty."

"That includes no using their fears against them." Mrs. Knight said.

"Of course not Mama."

"You do Kylie and I will take away your video games and computer privileges for a month."

"I promise Mom." Kylie said seriously. At the sight of Kendall stepping out of the bathroom Kylie grinned. "Lookie Mommy, a leprechaun."

"Kylie." Kendall growled. His face said he was angry but looking deep into his green eyes Kylie knew he wasn't seriously angry with her.

"Wasn't me." Kylie said trying to fight off a smile.

"Mom," Kendall said looking at his mother for support.

"Kylie." Her mom answered.

"Oh relax. Though you can't prove it was me, I'm 100 percent certain it will wash off after 12 hours." Kylie said.

"Ky-lee," Kendall whined dragging out Kylie's name.

"Kendall it's a joke," Kylie said exasperated. "I've already promised Mom no foul play and I meant it. That means no one gets seriously injured and I don't use their fears against them."

"You will pay for this," Kendall said motioning to his green tinted skin.

"You can try but the only time I've been pranked was when A) I wasn't expecting it and B) you teamed up with Katie, Carlos, Logan, Rebecca from down the block, and the ice rink manager. You may be Lord Prankerton big brother, but I am the queen of pranks and darn near unprankable."

"Near unprankable kid sister, but I will get you this year." Kendall said as an alarm went off in the other room.

"We'll see. And in 3, 2, 1," Kylie counted. Right on cue Carlos yelled.

"What did you do to him?" Kendall asked.

"I may have rigged a pie to hit him in the face when he sat up." Kylie giggled.

Then Carlos rushed into the living room in his PJ's with white stuff all over his face. "Why?" He questioned pouting.

"What's today?" Kylie asked simply.

"April Fools' Day," Carlos said.

Kylie dragged her finger down the side of his face then tasted it. "Whipped cream, my favorite." Kylie grinned.

"You? Of course," Carlos sighed. "Should have known. It's your favorite holiday."

"What about Katie, Logan, and James?" Kendall asked.

"You'll have to wait and see." Kylie said.

"You are going to prank James and Logan right?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Bobby Fisher and Jason Anthony," was all Kendall said.

"You don't actually think that do you?" Kylie said.

"I don't know Ky." Kendall said.

"Carlos?" Kylie asked as said boy poured himself a bowl of cereal after wiping the whipped cream off his face.

"Don't bring me into this." Carlos said.

"Kendall really?" Kylie asked.

"Ok fine. Maybe not Logan. Once one of your friends has set their eyes on someone, they're usually off limits. Even if they're as rocky as Camille and Logan."

"Always off limits. Never touch another girl's guy." Kylie answered. "What about James?"

"James is the one I'm worried about."

"He's only interested in airheads and we all know I'm not an airhead." Kylie said. "And don't even give me that look Kendall." She added as he gave her a disbelieving look.

"I'm not saying you can't date him, I'm just saying—" Kendall said.

"That you'd rather I didn't." Kylie rolled her eyes.

"No," Kendall sighed, "I'm saying if you date him you be smart about it. One of you has to warn me about it. I could go three more lifetimes without another Tommy Dean incident." Kendall shut his eyes and shuddered at the memory.

"It was not that bad." Kylie protested.

"Pass the cereal." Katie said sitting down at the table.

Kylie passed her sister the box of corn puffs as Kendall put the jug of milk on the table. "It was too that bad." Kendall said.

"What happened?" Carlos asked.

"Ahhh!" Katie screamed jumping back from her breakfast.

"Problems baby sister?" Kylie asked.

"There's a rat in my breakfast." Katie said.

"Is it real?" Kendall asked calmly. He could tell Kylie was trying not to laugh.

Katie crept to the table and looked at the rat then picked it up by the tail. "That's not funny." Katie flung the plastic rat at Kylie.

Kylie grinned and caught the rat. "It's hilarious." Kylie said laughing. Katie rolled her eyes and went back to her breakfast.

"What happened with Tommy Dean?" Carlos asked changing the subject.

"Tommy Dean?" Logan asked entering the room. "You mean that guy Kendall and James caught Kylie making out with on the backseat of the school bus?" Logan asked. "What about him?"

"Kendall—" Carlos started but Kylie cut him off nudging him as she saw James.

"Was just comparing him to James." Kylie finished.

"But I'm nothing like him," James said.

"He is drop dead gorgeous and sweet with just enough bad boy flare and swagger to make every girl's heart beat faster. But you're right you're nothing like that." Kylie said.

"Tom Dean is a snobby jerk who likes to play with girls' hearts. Now Dak Zevon is a guy you can compare me to."

"Compare isn't the word James." Logan said.

"Dak Zevon is an over-hyped, stuck up, pretty boy who gets girls because the rest of his cast sucks so bad they make him look good." Kylie said rolling her eyes and ignoring Logan.

"Kylie hates Dak Zevon if you couldn't tell," Katie said.

"Now if you'll excuse me I have to go prank Bitters." Kylie said.

"But he likes you." Carlos said.

"That's why he'll never see it coming." Kylie said. She grinned wickedly and skipped over to the door.

"Kylie," Kendall said stopping her in her tracks. Kylie turned and looked at her brother. "Two words: Bobby Fisher."

"Two words: butt out," Kylie answered.

"Who's Bobby Fisher?" James asked as Kylie opened the door.

"We have yet to see if he is important." Kendall answered.

In the elevator Kylie ran into Jo. "Can I ask you a favor?" Kylie asked.

"You can ask, sure." Jo said.

"Kendall's a tad bit mad at me for a prank I played on him this morning." Kylie smirked just thinking about it. "Turns out Lord Prankerton can dish it but he can't take it. Granted I did tint his skin green. He's going to try to prank me back."

"Try?" Jo said in disbelief.

"I'm nearly unprankable. Let's just say I have my sources that keep me ahead of him. He's going to try to use your help to get me back along with Carlos, Logan, James, Katie, and half the Palm Woods."

"Sounds like you know Kendall." Jo smiled.

"He's my twin of course I do. Anyway your mission should you choose to accept it is to keep me informed of his movements and ideas. If you agree I promise not to prank you today and I will keep Jett off your back anytime I visit the set."

"Didn't they already have their day of pranks?"

"Yes Lord Prankerton's Day of Pranks is in November. Today's not about the competition today is the day for pranking."

"April Fools' Day I almost forgot."

"Exactly," Kylie said.

"Count me in. Where are you off to?" Jo asked as the elevator stopped.

"To prank Mr. Bitters and hopefully find Camille before the boys do."

"Have fun and good luck." Jo said.

Kylie went out to the pool as Jo sat down in the lobby. Kylie sat down next to the Jennifers on the edge of the pool and started an innocent conversation. "So Carlos, he's sweet right?" Kylie asked.

"I guess but he tries too hard," the brunette Jennifer said.

"And isn't what we want in a guy," the blonde Jennifer said.

"But you give him points for being creative right?" Kylie said.

"Yes, and persistent. Your brother and James though." Curly haired Jennifer finished.

"Figures," Kylie said standing and seeing Camille by the cabanas. The minute Kylie reached Camille, one of the Jennifers screamed.

"Ew," the blonde girl cried.

"Is that what I think it is?" Tyler asked.

"Mr. Bitters." Kylie called.

"Yes? What is it?" Bitters asked coming into pool yard.

"I think someone put something in your pool." Kylie said concealing her smile.

Bitters looked at it and Buddha Bob fished it out. "Plastic poo?" Bitters asked. Kylie and Camille tried not to laugh. "You," Bitters said pointing to Katie as she entered the pool yard.

"Me? I just came down here?" Katie said. Her eyes scanned the pool and landed on Kylie. "Try her." Katie pointed to her sister.

"You?" Bitters said.

"The look on your face is priceless." Kylie said nearly rolling with laughter. "Let's watch it again, shall we?" Kylie played back the video on her phone. "And the Jennifers too. My God can this April Fools' Day get any better?"

"Out," Bitters said pointing towards the door. "Two weeks no pool."

"But it was a joke." Kylie said.

"Out before I make it a month." Bitters said. Kylie sighed but left the pool yard.

As she headed for the stairs she got a text from Jo that told her Kendall was on the move to the pool. Kylie froze then turned around and spotted Camille now standing in the lobby. "Camille." Kylie said rushing over to her.

"Epic," Camille said.

"I know," Kylie said dismissively. "Not what I want from you. My brother is on his way down here to convince more people to help him get me back for another epic prank I played this morning. I need you to spy on him for me as you go along with his plans. Jo's already on my side but I need you just in case. Should you choose to accept this; I promise I will not prank you today."

"Deal," Camille said.

"You haven't seen me." Kylie said then rushed to the park as the elevator doors opened.

"Camille," Logan said as he and Kendall stepped off the elevator. "You want to help us with a plan?"

"What's it involve?" Camille asked trying not to laugh at Kendall's green skin.

"Getting my sister back for this," Kendall motioned to his skin.

"As long as you promise you won't hurt her." Camille said. Soon Kendall rounded up the Jennifers, Guitar Dude, Jo, Camille, Katie, Tyler, and his band mates.

Three hours later Big Time Rush had been caught in three of their own traps, Kylie had gotten Logan to sit on a whoopee cushion and doused him in slime, and they had enlisted the help of Buddha Bob. Somehow Kylie managed to stay one step ahead of the boys. Then James caught Kylie alone in the lobby. "Hey Kylie," James said.

"Hey James," Kylie answered.

"Come outside with me." James said.

"Out front," Kylie said as James headed for the pool. "I'm kinda banned from the pool." Kylie pointed to the sign that had a picture of her face with a red slash over it. As they walked out front James texted Kendall the change in location.

'_Stall_!' Kendall's reply text read.

"So why are you banned from the pool?" James asked stopping Kylie outside the doors.

"Pranking Bitters and the Jennifers." Kylie held out her phone and played the video. When the video finished she got a text from Jo to watch her head. That's when she noticed James was standing more than a normal distance from her. "James, you want to know a secret." Kylie said. The boy smirked and stepped closer till he was only a few inches from her. "Now, close your eyes." Kylie whispered. James thought it odd but did as she asked. Kylie stepped around him and laughed as the water falling from above crashed over the pretty boy. "April Fools'." Kylie said. Then her eyes dart up to the third floor. "A little too sixth grade Kendall. Better luck next time." Kylie called then skipped away to the park. She looked around the bench she was about to sit on and seeing nothing that could lead to her getting pranked Kylie sat down.

"You know I could get rid of them for you." Jett said sitting on the bench next to Kylie.

"Yeah, under some kind of condition," Kylie said.

"Not necessarily. They shouldn't make you so sad."

"I'm not sad, I'm careful. You want a date with Jo so you're going to try to get on my good side by getting my brother to stop pranking me."

"You don't deserve to be pranked and Jo is too good for your brother."

"But she likes him as much as he likes her." Kylie defended jumping up. She stood and suddenly Jett was hit by about six pies. Kylie looked around and spotted Kendall. "That's low Ken, even for you. I can't believe you'd use Jett against me. Too bad it didn't work. And to think I actually defended you." Kylie strolled away shaking her head.

"Maybe that went a little too far." Logan said.

"No way, she plays dirty every year. It's time we got her back."

"It's one thing for you to prank her; it's completely different to use him against her." Logan argued.

"Logan, are you forgetting—"

"I'm not forgetting anything. Sure she drenched me in slime but it washed off and yes two years ago she did set me up to slip on a banana peel but I fell on a pile of pillows. And who can forget 9th grade when she made me streak through the high school in my under-shirt and shorts but it was an idea you were considering to use on James minus the shirt."

"Logan," Kendall started.

"No Kendall." Logan stated firmly. He raised a finger and stated "Lord Prankerton's rules, the Logan Amendment states that one is allowed to pause the prank war to make sure other pranksters are ok. If you weren't so obsessed with getting her back you'd be just as concerned. Now you," Logan pointed to Kendall then to the ground, "stay put. I'm," Logan pointed to himself, "going to go check on her." Logan pointed to Kylie then walked away. Kendall rolled his eyes but didn't move. "You ok?" Logan asked. Kylie looked up at him and he sighed. "Really Kylie."

Kylie looked at the group then her phone buzzed. _'Logan Amendment_.' Jo's text read. Kylie sighed and looked back at Logan. "This isn't a competition Logan."

"It's a prank war, they still apply." Logan said. Then it was like a light bulb went off in his head. "You're getting info from our side."

"Maybe." Kylie grinned. "If I am I call it sacrifices to the enemy camp."

"Who?" Logan asked.

"If I told you I'd have to kill you." Kylie grinned. "Besides it's not like I'm going after any of you now."

"Why not?"

"You've already been hit. One prank per person," Kylie said. "You know, Kendall's skin, Katie at breakfast, you with the slime and the whoopee cushion, the Jennifers at the pool, Buddha Bob I swore I'd never hit, Carlos with the pie, James fell victim to the water prank, and I sacrificed Tyler to an ice cream man prank."

"That leaves Jo, Camille, and Guitar Dude." Logan said.

"Smart boy." Kylie said.

"You're using Guitar Dude aren't you?"

"Nope."

"Then one of the girls."

"Give it up Logan, you're never going to figure it out because I'd never sell out my informant or informants." Kylie smirked. He didn't need to know it was both of the girls.

"Kylie, never mind." Logan said.

Kylie ginned. "Good, glad we can see eye to eye on this. Now if you'll excuse me Momma made Sloppy Joes and I'm starving." Kylie walked back to the apartment and sat down for dinner.

It was nearly bedtime when James pulled Kylie into the bathroom. "A bathroom? Really James, this is a little odd." Kylie said.

"You've pranked everyone but me, what gives?"

"You've already been pranked remember?" Kylie asked. "When Kendall doused you with water?"

"That's a cop out." James said. "This is like Jason Anthony in eighth grade. You got everyone on the team but him and the next day he asked you out and you two dated for three weeks. You don't ..."

"Oh come on James. Kendall would kill us both." Kylie said. James looked at her seriously then took Kylie's chin in one hand. Kylie bit her lip for a moment and he kissed her. Seconds later Kylie pulled away and James hoped he wouldn't get smacked. "Wow. Ang was wrong."

"What?" James asked.

"Ang Simpkin, she was wrong. You are a better kisser than Tommy Dean." Kylie said her eyes fluttering open.

James grinned and moved his hand to her cheek. "Would you like a repeat just to be sure?"

"Ego," Kylie warned. Then she thought quickly to prank him so he wouldn't feel left out. "You know you're out of hair spray?"

"What? No!"

"Yeah and the store closed ten minutes ago."

**"No!" **James cried.

"No," Kylie grinned. "April Fools'." Kylie said leaving the bathroom.

"That was mean." James said standing in the doorway. Kylie looked back at him.

"A little but not dirty." Kylie said. Kylie turned around to watch her mom jump back from the pantry. "Uh, Mom?"

"Kylie Ann!" Mrs. Knight said turning to her older daughter.

"What?" Kylie asked walking over to the pantry. She opened the door and saw the snake next to a bag of flour. "It's plastic." Kylie said pulling out the snake.

"Plastic or otherwise get rid of it." Mrs. Knight said. Kylie rolled her eyes but tossed it to Katie who took it back to their room. "You're grounded."

"Mom."

"No Kylie. I warned you and you didn't listen. You're grounded. Bring me your computer and if I catch you playing video games I'll take your cell phone too." Mrs. Knight said.

Kylie sighed but brought her mom her computer. She knew it wouldn't do her any good to argue because Kylie knew her mother would never believe the truth. She shook her head and stormed back to her bedroom. As she searched for her cell phone the door opened.

"Kylie?" Kendall asked.

Kylie reached for the closest thing and threw it. Kendall pulled the door shut and the bear bounced off the back. He pushed it open again and picked up the headless bear. "Get out. It's one thing to prank me but you knew I promised Mom I wouldn't prank dirty."

"You know you shouldn't throw Bear Gretzky around like that. He'll think you don't love him anymore." Kendall answered. He put the bear back on top of Kylie's dresser and sighed.

"Out. You got me grounded on purpose." Kylie answered.

Kendall sighed and left the room as Kylie found her phone and called Mama Brooke. Kylie talked to her for a while but didn't mention what had happened only that she was now grounded and hung up when she dissolved into tears.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So Kylie is affected by her brother and isn't as strong as everyone thinks she is. Let me know what you think. <strong>_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Here we go chapter nine which includes Big Time Girl Group. Same disclaimer applies. **_

* * *

><p>A few days later James got a call from his mom. "James, why is my baby girl crying?" Mrs. Diamond asked.<p>

"What?" James asked.

"Kylie called me a few days ago and it ended in tears. What's going on?"

"Kendall may have gotten her grounded."

"May have?"

"I don't know exactly but Momma Knight said something about a dirty prank."

"Find out what happened and fix it."

"Mom." James protested.

"Now James, love ya." Mrs. Diamond hung up and James sighed. He got up off the couch and found Kylie in her room coloring, on the window seat.

"Kylie?" James asked sitting on her bed.

"Hey James," Kylie said looking at him.

"You ok?" James asked.

"I've been unfairly grounded, how does that make me ok?"

"I guess it doesn't. What happened?"

"Mom's scared of snakes. Like turns white as a sheet scared. I promised her this year I wouldn't play dirty meaning no using their fears against people. Kendall knew I promised her that then went and pulled that prank anyway. Now I'm grounded and he gets off Scot-free."

"Oh Ky." James sighed.

"Problem now is she won't even believe me." Kylie said. "Kendall is her baby. He can't ever do anything wrong."

"I'll talk to him, make him fix this."

"Like that will change anything." Kylie said.

Sure enough before James could say anything to Kendall, they were swept up into dealing with a girl group called Kat's Crew. When Logan called for advice as the twins still weren't speaking to each other, Kylie told him that they should record the song with Kat's crew to launch the girls' careers and make other producers want to sign the girl group and get them out of the studio for good. Of course the boys thought the idea was stupid so Kylie hung up on them and left the boys to their own devices.

It only took about a day for the boys to figure out that Kylie's suggestion was a good one and did eventually record _I Know You Know_ with Kat's Crew though it wasn't until they had exhausted all other methods. After that James forgot all about helping Kylie so she relaxed in her room tried to figure out how to make her boring nights better. On one such boring night about three days later Kylie was once again sitting on her window seat watching as the boys rock the pool yard.

"Kylie?" Mrs. Knight asked coming into the room with laundry.

"This grounding wouldn't be so bad if I wasn't banned from the pool as well." Kylie answered. "It almost makes me miss Minnesota."

"Your pranking habit got you into this."

"I know and I'm sorry Mom."

"It will be over before you know it sweetheart." Mrs. Knight said.

Four days later when her suspension was up Kylie found herself back at the pool at the end of Kendall's lounge chair as he read a magazine. Kylie pulled the magazine from his grip and glared at him.

"Can I help you?" Kendall asked curiously.

"You're going to go upstairs and you're gonna tell Mom you pulled that prank." Kylie said.

"If I don't?" Kendall asked.

Kylie snapped her fingers and Jo appeared at her side. "I'm not speaking to you until Kylie is not grounded anymore." Jo said. She smiled at Kendall then walked away.

"You can't use her against me." Kendall said.

"Can and did." Kylie said. "So either get me ungrounded or wait two weeks to see your girlfriend." Kylie tossed his magazine back at him then walked over to Guitar Dude. Kendall rolled his eyes but want to talk to his mom. When Kylie came back to the apartment later her mom looked at her.

"I've realized I may have been too hard on you so your grounding is hereby over and you have your privileges back." Mrs. Knight said.

"What made you change your mind?"

"Kendall did." Mrs. Knight turned to her son. "As much as I don't want to do this it's only fair. You're grounded for one week. With the exception of the studio and school you will not leave the apartment. No cell phone, no TV, no computer."

"Mom," Kendall said.

"I know this seems harsh Kendall but you did let me ground your sister for two weeks and you know I hate snakes."

"Yes ma'am." Kendall answered.

"You'll start tomorrow. Go say goodbye to Jo." Mrs. Knight said.

Kendall frowned but left the apartment to see Jo.

"Don't you think that was a bit excessive?" Kylie asked.

"A bit but he has to realize that there are consequences for what he did. I know it seems out of character Kylie but I can be a parent to him as well."

"Mama, can I ask you something?"

"Sure sweetheart, you should know you can ask me anything."

"I have a guy problem." Kylie said sitting down at the table with her mom. "I really like this one guy John but he's a total playboy and I don't want to get hurt again. Then there's this guy Gregg, he's sweet and he likes me and I'm really ... comfortable whenever I'm with him."

"So you really like John but you like Gregg as well?"

"Yes, which one do I pick?"

"Follow your heart sweetie. If you listen carefully enough you'll know which to pick."

"And if I pick John?"

"There must be some reason your heart is leading you to him. If you do get hurt then you'll learn something and Kendall will take care of him."

"But why would my heart lead me to get hurt?"

"I don't know sweetheart. Know this no matter what every guy we get involved with teaches us something. Even your father taught me something."

"Really? Daddy taught you something? The only thing he taught me besides playing guitar was that he's a self-absorbed man who will do anything to get his way."

"He taught me to be careful of the guys I chose in the future and he gave me three beautiful and wonderful children." Mrs. Knight said.

"Thanks Mama."

Five days later Kylie found Kendall lying face down on the couch. "Kendall, get up." Kylie said shaking his shoulder.

"Won't work. If he doesn't have to be at school or in the studio he won't move. He's been that way for the past four days." Logan called from the table.

"Come on Kendall stop moping you see Jo all the time." Kylie said.

"Only in class when I can't talk to her. I miss her so much." Kendall said. Kylie sighed and shoved him over on his back.

"Twenty bucks and I'll help you see her."

"No tricks?" Kendall asked.

"None pay up and I'll give you two hours with Jo." Kylie said.

Kendall pulled out a twenty, his last twenty, and handed it to Kylie. Kylie texted James and Carlos and less than five minutes later they were in the living room. "Kendall, put this on." Kylie said tossing Kendall a zipup hoodie. "Jo will meet you in the cabanas in 10 minutes. Don't take that off until you're inside." Kylie flipped up the hood then handed him some sunglasses. "Those too. You're taking the entire blame if you blow this."

"What about Mom?"

"That's where these three come in." Kylie turned to James, Carlos, and Logan. "If Mom asks I'm out with Jo and you three convinced Kendall to go back to his room to mope." Kylie said.

"This could work." Kendall said.

"It will work if you don't blow it." Kylie said.

Kendall hugged his sister then went to meet Jo. Two and a half hours later Kendall came back to find Kylie still tucked safely in bed.

"You sister, rock." Kendall said.

"You would do the same if I was in your shoes." Kylie said.

"True. And I'm sorry about getting you in so much trouble with Mom." Kendall said.

"I know." Kylie said as the twins hugged.

"Are you ok?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah fine."

"No you're not." Suddenly Kylie knew Kendall was no longer talking about the grounding.

"It's been a month Kendall, how can you expect me to be ok?"

"You're right I'm sorry. I shouldn't. Mom warned us that some days you'd still have doubts and that we need to be here for you and remind you that we love you no matter what."

"Those days are getting farther and farther apart and yes I know you guys love me."

Later Logan came to get them for dinner and it seemed Mrs. Knight was none the wiser about Kendall breaking the grounding.

That night the entire apartment was woken by a horrible scream.

"Kylie?" Kendall asked sliding into the girls' room. "Kylie!"

Kylie sat bolt upright looking around the room wildly. Kendall could tell she had just woken up from a horrible dream as she was panting heavily and looked like she had just run a marathon.

"Are you ok?" Kendall asked.

"Obviously not." Katie said.

Kylie looked from Kendall to the doorway where her other three brothers stood. James with a hair dryer, Logan with a ruler, and Carlos with a hockey stick. Then her eyes landed on her mom who was holding a baseball bat.

"A ruler? Really?" Kylie asked.

"Don't judge me." Logan said.

"Hey, it's alright sissy." Kendall said. "I'm right here for you." Kendall wrapped his arms around his sister and hugged her.

"It was so scary Kenny." Kylie said in a voice that reminded them of a scared five year old.

"It's alright sweetie. Guys why don't you head back to bed? I got this." Kendall said. James, Logan, and Carlos looked at each other then nodded and went back to bed. "You too Mom, I got this I promise." Mrs. Knight looked at her children then nodded. Katie pulled out a pair of thick headphones from her bedside table and put them on before falling back asleep. "Do you remember what it was sissy?"

"No, just that it was scary."

"I know honey but I'm here now and nothing is going to hurt you." Kendall then convinced Kylie to lay back down and he climbed in bed with her. He wrapped an arm and the covers over her and slowly got her back to sleep. It took four Big Time Rush songs and a story about a fairy princess falling in love with a vampire but he finally managed it. Kendall watched her sleep for a few moments but then seeing the four a.m. glare on the clock he settled down and fell asleep as well.

Around 10 the next morning Mrs. Knight finally woke her sleeping twins. "Kendall," she said loudly then whispered "Kylie."

"Morning Mama." Kylie said.

"You sleep ok?"

"Yeah fine. Why is Kendall in my bed?"

"You had a nightmare." Mrs. Knight said.

"Nightmare? I don't remember one, but I guess that makes sense." Kylie said.

Normally Mrs. Knight would be concerned if one of her children didn't remember waking up from what appeared to be a vicious nightmare but she knew from experience that it was normal for Kylie.

"Did I remember it?" Kylie asked.

"Do you ever?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"No, point taken." Kylie said playing with Kendall's hair which was a sure sign Kylie was uncomfortable or bored. "Wait did Logan come in here with a ruler?"

"Yes, and James had a hair dryer."

"Good to know the intruder will have dry hair and know how many feet it is from here to the nearest escape." Kylie said.

"Better than your brother who had nothing."

"Kendall is a pretty good fighter." Kylie said. The only thing she could remember from last night was a general feeling of fear and a weird dream about a fairy falling in love with a vampire which must have been the story Kendall told her to get her to fall asleep. Kylie ran her hand though Kendall's hair again, this time scratching a bit and smiled when his eyes opened.

"Hey." Kendall smiled.

"Hey. Thanks for last night." Kylie said. Kendall only looked at her. Kylie's eyes darted from him to her mother and Kendall looked behind him.

"Feel better?" Kendall asked.

"Vampires? Really Kendall?" Kylie asked.

"You remember?"

"Bits and pieces. Besides I had a dream. Are you trying to encourage me to date a vampire?"

"Now that I've had some time to think about it, I figure it can't be that bad."

"But there's no chance in it ever happening."

"There can be if you want one."

"How?" Then it sank in. "You wouldn't."

"If you want me to I will."

"Think I'll pass on that, thanks though. Now, get out of my bed."

Kendall rolled his eyes but got up.

"Hey Mom, where are the other guys?" Kylie asked.

"Studio. Kelly called them in but I refused to wake you no matter how angry Gustavo will get." Mrs. Knight said.

"Mom, did I tell you I'm sorry for that prank?" Kendall asked. "It was a cheap shot and I'm sorry. You had every right to ground me and Kylie, I'm sorry you got the backlash."

"I understand and that's why you get your privileges back. You're free to go." Mrs. Knight said.

"You mean that?" Kendall asked.

"Yes, I do. You've learned your lesson so go on, have fun." Mrs. Knight said.

"Thanks Mom." Kendall rushed to the bedroom door then stopped and looked back at Kylie.

"Go, have fun. Tell Jo I'll see her later." Kendall grinned and rushed out of the room.

"You sure you ok?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"Yeah, it's not like I really expected him to stay." Kylie said.

"Freedom." Kendall yelled from the hallway.

"You know he loves you."

"Yeah I know. Really I do. Dad may have been able to convince me they don't need me but he'll never convince me Kendall doesn't love me. I know he does." Kylie got up and Mrs. Knight hugged her daughter.

"We all love you Kylie."

"I know and now I'm going to go shower." Kylie said. When she got out and dressed in comfy clothes, she found Kendall in the living room. "Didn't I tell you to go have fun with Jo?"

"Yes but she'll understand. The fact is you're my Kylie and I want to be with you."

"Kendall," Kylie said.

"You know Katie doesn't really need me but you ... Kylie, you need me. Ever since Dad took you to Nashville I've realized I've missed the relationship we had in Minnesota. It wasn't perfect but—"

"I knew then like I do now, you have my back and I could always come to you." Kylie said.

"And still can." Kendall smirked picking up a video game controller. "Play?"

Kylie rolled her eyes but joined her brother in an afternoon of video games. When the other boys returned to the crib, they had moved on to watching old home movies. Kylie was nearly asleep on the couch with her head in Kendall's lap.

"Hey kids." James said plopping down the couch next to Kylie's feet.

"Hey guys. " Kylie said yawning and sitting up slightly. Carlos and Logan sat down on the other couch. "Look, guys, about last night ..."

"You can't control your nightmares. It's scientifically proven that—"

"Logan, stop." Kendall said.

"We've all had those nights. We don't fault you for yours. Especially not after what your dad did." Carlos said.

Kylie looked at him trying to figure out where that came from.

"Hey I can be smart sometimes." Carlos said.

"Just not all the time." Kylie grinned.

Carlos laughed and turned to the TV. "Oh I love this one." Carlos said.

They all watched as the Kylie on screen dumped a bucket of water over an unsuspecting seven year old James's head.

"How'd you get him to stand so still like that?" Logan asked.

"I had help. Kendall was distracting him just out of frame." Kylie said laying back down.

The group spent the rest of the afternoon talking and watching home movies having no idea that in just over two weeks they'd see the old Kylie they had all known and loved.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So Mama Knight grounded her son. I hope that's not too out of character for her. How do you like what Kylie did for Kendall and their day together. Stay tuned next time for Green Time Rush and Big Time Moms.<strong>_


	10. Chapter 10

_**The part one of my reviewers has been waiting for. Green Time Rush and Big Time Moms. Same Disclaimer I don't own the episodes, or the situations from them or Big Time Rush. I only own Kylie.** _

* * *

><p>By the time the end of April rolled around the guys were slowly learning how to split their time between the studio, their new Hollywood friends, and Kylie. Then one day in class Ms. Collins said the eight words no one wanted to hear. Well nobody but Kylie and maybe Logan.<p>

"It's time for your next Social Studies project," she said. The class groaned. Kylie sat up a bit, interested. "You'll be working in pairs to find ways to make the Palm Woods greener and more environmentally friendly."

As soon as she said they got to pick the pairs Kylie glared at every one surrounding Logan.

"Oh bestest, smartest, friend of mine." Kylie said sweetly. Then her looked turned serious and she stated more than asked "Pair up with me."

"Sure." Logan answered.

"No way, you're mine." A gruff voice said as Kylie was lifted out of her seat by the back of her T-shirt. Kylie looked at the body attached to the arm holding her up and glared.

"Ozzy. Put. Me. Down." Kylie growled. He put her down but didn't release her. "Why me? Why not Logan?"

"Oh come on. Logan's smart but you're a genius."

"Certifiably we both are."

"Are you saying I'm stupid?"

"Not at all. I'm just saying that Logan would be a better choice." Kylie grinned.

"Too bad. You're not getting out of this Knight." Ozzy said.

Kylie sighed and the fight resumed for the brains of Big Time Rush until finally Guitar Dude won out. Looking around the room only two pairs really surprised Kylie: The blonde Jennifer and Camille and Kendall and Jett. Later that day Kylie was relaxing in the crib waiting for Ozzy when Kendall, Logan, and Jett turned to her.

"You're not scared of him?" Kendall asked.

"Not really. Ok a little bit but I'm slowly learning words are just words. He wouldn't lay a hand on a girl. 99 percent of guys won't. That and I know if he did, the four of you will kick his butt. Right?" Kylie asked.

"If he hurts you, even I'd find someone to hurt him. Even though he does play a psycho in every role he's in. And I don't think he's acting." Jett said.

"Thanks Jett. Look, psycho or not, you can't judge a book by his cover. I'm certain he's a good guy who's not too book smart so he bullies kids into doing his homework but he's got a lot of common sense. Sometimes you just need muscle. It's better to get to know a guy before you judge him. Which is exactly what I plan to do with Ozzy. Logan, answer the door." Kylie said.

"Why does it even matter; you doing the project? We're gonna win." James said motioning to him and Carlos.

Logan pulled open the door and let out a little scream.

"Ah, Ozzy. I'm coming." Kylie got up off the couch. "And I'm doing the project, even if you do win, because this is for a grade and I need at least a solid B plus." Kylie smirked and left the apartment.

"Kylie." Kendall said. She froze and turned back towards him. "Make sure to keep this close."

Kylie caught her phone that he tossed then nodded and followed Ozzy to the park. "Do you have any ideas for this here project?" Kylie asked.

"You're the smart one." Ozzy said gruffly.

"True, so here's what I'm thinking. Light bulbs."

"Light bulbs?"

"Yes, you see the Palm Woods uses Incandescent Lights in all its light fixtures but if we can convince Mr. Bitters to switch them to CFL light bulbs we can not only save the Palm Woods money and make it green but also get a solid B plus on this project."

"But you're not aiming to get the day off are you?" Ozzy asked.

"No I am not."

"Why not?"

"Because if you read the last page of the assignment she gave us it states that the group that comes up with the Earth Day social studies project that saves the most energy has to go talk to the governor and other school winners and the last thing I want to do is spend a week off talking to some stuffy officials."

"Oh. So we're not going to win, what was the point of me picking you?"

"Because I'm smart and you need me to pull up your grade."

"I do not."

"That's right; you bully nerds into doing all your homework for you. You know if you ever need help it's ok to ask for it. Not everyone is book smart. That's something I've learned lately. Ms. Collins is a great teacher but she doesn't always explain things the way that everyone can understand them. And she always gives more time if you need it. That does give me a brilliant idea. I can use that."

"Ms. Collins giving us more time?" Ozzy asked.

"Uh no, your muscle." Kylie said. "If they say no to my sweet and innocent explanation we can always use your muscle to get people to say yes." Kylie grinned. "Come on. First up, Mr. Bitters to change the lights in all the public areas," Kylie said.

"You know I've never seen this side of you. Scheming, manipulative, driven. Normally you're all shy and quiet. Why are you standing up to me?" He asked.

"Because I refuse to be walked all over. I went through something rough with my dad and I guess you could say I've shrunk into a shell after that."

"Hey, there's nothing to be afraid of here. I don't hit girls."

"I know, thanks Ozzy." Kylie said then they went to talk to Mr. Bitters about the light bulbs.

* * *

><p>"Kylie, did you do all the work on this yourself?" Ms. Collins asked looking over her project at the end of the day on Thursday.<p>

"No ma'am, Ozzy helped. He can be pretty persuasive when he wants to be and he helped me crunch some of those numbers."

"Mr. Clark?"

"Yeah, it's true. Though she can be pretty convincing as well."

"Ok. After careful consideration of all the projects the winners are: Jett and Kendall with their _Don't be a Jett_ project." Ms. Collins said.

Kylie laughed at the look on Kendall's face when he found out his week off of school would be spent with Jett and stuffy officials. "He should have read the packet she gave us." Kylie whispered.

"That's why you didn't go all out." Logan whispered back.

"Absolutely. The thought of talking to stuffy officials for a week with Ozzy Clark, no way," Kylie said.

"That's the Kylie we know and love."

"You know, I kinda like getting my way."

"Good."

"Kylie, Logan, are you two through?" Ms. Collins asked.

"Yes ma'am. We were just discussing how pretty your sweater was. Did you get that at T. K. Simmons?" Kylie asked sweetly.

"Yes I did. Do you really like it?"

"Yes ma'am. It's a beautiful color and it compliments you well."

"Thank you. Now pay attention."

"Yes ma'am."

Soon Mother's Day was upon them. The Saturday before, Kylie woke up to find a deflated bounce house in her living room and Mrs. Diamond staring at her mom and the boys.

"Mama Brooke." Kylie squealed.

Brooke turned to her surrogate daughter and opened her arms. Kylie rushed into them and hugged Brooke. "Now that is the kind of welcome a mother expects." Brooke said.

"Not that I'm not extremely excited to see you and all but what are you doing in L.A.?" Kylie asked. "Did you get that free spa day I sent you?"

"I did and it was wonderful sweetheart." Brooke answered. "You really know how to spoil a woman but I came for my other mother's day present."

"But James mailed it, three days ago. I know I was there with him when he did."

"James is coming home to Minnesota with me. Tonight," Brooke said.

"That's why he looks frozen." Kylie said. She nodded then looked back at Brooke. "Mama Brooke, I know you miss him and all but you can't take James back to Minnesota."

"Oh I can't?"

"Hold that thought." Kylie said holding up a finger. She checked the text message to see one from Guitar Dude. After reading it she sighed. "I'm not saying no Mama; I'm just saying that you should reconsider. BTR and these boys' friendship means the world to James, please don't take it from him." Kylie pleaded. "We'll talk more later but at least consider it. For now though there's this really cute guy who is taking me for pizza and a movie before we go to a record signing. Please Mama Brooke for me, at least think this completely through." Kylie went back to her room and got dressed hoping that Brooke would at least think about what she had said.

After pizza and the movie Kylie and Guitar Dude headed for the guitar store where his favorite band was signing CD's. After a two hour wait in line he got his CD signed and then Kendall texted Kylie telling her they had managed to get the flight pushed back to the morning which meant though she had probably thought it through, Mama Brooke hadn't changed her mind.

Kylie caught up with the band at dinner to find out everything they had done to try to get James to stay and Mrs. Diamond to change her mind. The one thing that was continually missing from all their plans was that they didn't understand the reason Brooke wanted James home.

"Hey, guys, maybe just maybe before you try anymore of your hair-brained ideas, why don't you let me try to talk to her?" Kylie suggested.

"Because talking never works." Kendall said.

Kylie rolled her eyes knowing that this would not end well. The next morning when she woke up she was informed Katie was having brunch with Bitters and that the boys were with her mom on the way to the airport.

"So have you thought about what we talked about yesterday morning?" Kylie asked sitting down at the table with her bagel.

"I have." Brooke said filing her nails.

"And?" Kylie prodded.

"I understand your concern. I know how much James loves it here, and I can see why, but he's my boy and I want him home. Certainly you of all people can understand the need to be with family." Brooke said softly.

"Yes I can. I know the divorce was hard on you and then to lose James to L.A. so soon afterwards ... I understand Mama Brooke really I do, but I also understand how much Big Time Rush means to James. He's the whole reason they exist. If he hadn't wanted to be famous so bad they never would have auditioned and Kendall wouldn't have convinced Gustavo to move them all out here."

"Kylie, you're a blessed child and we could go back and forth all day but in the end ..."

"I respect you too much to try to tell you what to do Mama Brooke." Kylie said softly.

"That's why we get along so well. You understand me."

"At least I tried." Kylie said as the door flew off the hinges. "The door was unlocked." Kylie said. Then she saw the other hockey moms dressed in black. Kylie watched silently as the moms tried to convince Brooke to let James stay but knew it would end the same way her talk did.

Sure enough after telling the moms the same thing she had told Kylie, Mama Brooke walked back to the bedrooms.

"Well? What happened?" James asked as he rushed into the apartment with Big Time Rush, Kelly and Gustavo.

"She misses you, that's what happened." Sylvia, Carlos's mom, said.

"Because it wasn't true when I said it?" Kylie muttered sarcastically. Then a thought popped into Kylie's head.

"So what do we do now?" Gustavo asked.

"It's time for you boys to quit while you're behind and listen to plan K." Kylie said.

"As in?" Logan started.

"As in Kylie is always right and you need to shut up and listen to her. I've got a nicer way for super hockey moms to team up and take on Mama Brooke and this time there's a 89 percent chance James will stay."

"But first, give Mama a kiss." Sylvia said.

Kylie watched as Sylvia and Joanna, Logan's mom, embarrassed their boys.

"You too Kylie. Don't think we didn't miss you too." Sylvia said. Kylie smiled and hugged both Mrs. Garcia and Mrs. Mitchell.

"Ok, so explain your plan?" James questioned. Kylie explained the plan then everyone got to work.

A few hours later everyone was congregated in the living room and Mama Brooke had James packed and ready to go. "Wait." Kylie said stopping them from leaving.

Brooke and James stopped and looked at Kylie.

"There's one thing that you taught me when I was in Minnesota last year, Mama Brooke. That was to use every opportunity and every way you know how to get your way before giving in. And that's what this is. I have earned enough of your respect to at least ask that you hear them out. I love you Mama Brooke and I know where this is coming from but I know James and I know he wants to stay here. This is my last ditch effort to find a way to make everyone happy. To include you," Kylie said.

Mrs. Diamond nodded and put her purse down.

Kylie stepped aside and Carlos and his mom stepped up. "My mom hooked up the entire apartment with a T1 line and set up all the computers with Face Talk." Carlos said. Carlos's mom was an I.T. Guru. The boys demonstrated how it worked and Sylvia spoke.

"And Kylie told me it's already on your phone so you can see her and James anytime you want." Sylvia said.

"You did say you missed talking to James." Kylie said. Brooke nodded seemingly impressed.

Then Logan and Joanna stepped up. "And my mom, the real estate super-agent found a spot for you to open a west coast office." Logan said.

"It's a total write off and more importantly it gives you an excuse to see James at least once a month." Joanna, Logan's Mom, said handing the file to Brooke. She glanced at it for a moment then Kylie spoke again.

"You've always been looking to expand and I've missed our Saturday lunches." Kylie said.

Brooke nodded again.

Finally Kendall and Mrs. Knight stepped up. "And I've learned enough about being a stage mom to know that Gustavo **will **book more BTR dates in the Midwest." Mrs. Knight said.

"So you can see James, and us, sing even more." Kendall said.

"Well I did love hearing you boys sing." Brooke admitted.

"What?" Gustavo cried. "I will not be told to book more dates."

"What?" Kylie asked disbelievingly glaring at him over her shoulder.

"What?" The moms asked also glaring at him and he told Kelly to book a date in Minnesota as soon as possible.

"And this is my solemn guarantee that James will call or video chat at least twice a month even if I have to sit on him to get him to do it." Kylie said handing it to Brooke. She read through it then looked from Kylie to James. "So? What do you say?" Kylie asked as the boys pushed James forward.

Brooke took a few steps up to her son and looked him over. "So you don't want to come back to Minnesota to work for the company?" Brooke asked her son.

Kylie and the rest waited on pins and needles for his answer. Kylie was praying it was no.

"No." James said simply.

Kylie bit her lip praying Brooke wouldn't get mad.

"Well ... my son is happy, I can see him whenever I want, this is the best mother's day present ever." Brooke said.

Then the door opened and Katie walked in looking like a CIA agent or the like. "Long story," she answered.

Everybody cheered and Kylie grinned.

"This is a great mother's day," Mrs. Knight said, "and only one thing could make it better."

"We know, we know." Kendall said as the boys stepped forward.

"Peace and quiet," the boys said together.

"Speaking of," Kylie pulled a card from her pocket and gave it to her mom. "A get out of the apartment card. Guarantees the presenter, you, three hours of peace and quiet. All six of us out of the apartment at the same time," Kylie said.

Mrs. Knight looked at it and saw it was signed by all six of her children. "Thanks Kylie."

Then silence reigned over the apartment. "Too quiet," The moms agreed after a few seconds.

"I like our crazy boys." Sylvia said.

"Yeah, let's make some noise." Brooke said.

Kylie watched from the kitchen table as the rest enjoyed the bounce house. Soon Mama Brooke joined her.

"You mentioned a cute guy yesterday?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah and he's super sweet. He lets me be myself and never expects anything from me. He also plays guitar." Kylie said.

"Do you have a picture?" Brooke asked.

Kylie pulled out her phone and showed Brooke. "Told you he was cute."

"True but—"

"He's got nothing on James?" Kylie asked." Yeah I know. But with a mom like you and a rock star dad of course he's bound to be handsome."

"You know, right before they left to come out here I told Jenn she should have left you with me instead of the Garcias."

"But you were so busy all the time Mama Brooke. I needed parents and they were there. That's the past though. You'll always be important to me. Always Mama and I'm thankful for everything you've taught me." Kylie said.

"I understand." Brooke said.

"Did I make you angry?" Kylie asked her blue eyes going wide and a pout forming on her face.

"No sweetheart. You know you should have used that face to begin with. I never could say no to the puppy dog pout. Just like everyone else."

"Hockey pucks. I'll remember that for next time." Kylie said.

"Kylie, come join us." Kendall called.

"Sure." Kylie said. Then she and Brooke joined the rest in the bounce house.

"Now aren't you glad you're in L.A.?" Carlos asked.

"I guess. I mean it's definitely different but I really do miss Minnesota."

"And maybe one day you'll go back." Carlos said.

"You give me a call and I will have an open ended plane ticket mailed to you in a heartbeat." Brooke said.

"Thanks." Kylie said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well there you have it. Next time you get Big Time Prom and part of Big Time Break Up. Tell me what you think. Thanks to all you reviewers, readers, favorite-ers, and alerters. I hope you really like this.<strong>_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Here's the next chapter. Same disclaimer applies.** _

* * *

><p>Prom Night. The two words nearly every girl from 12 to 18 dreams about. Every girl except for Kylie. For her those two words meant nothing but trouble. Ever since Brooke had forced James to take Kylie to their junior homecoming dance and Kendall had ruined it, Kylie had no interest in ever going to another dance. That was exactly what she planned on telling Guitar Dude when he asked.<p>

However when she stepped off the elevator into the lobby, Logan was standing there. "You ok?" Kylie asked.

"I ... I think so." Logan said. "Kylie you're hot."

"Uh, thanks I think."

"Go to prom with me."

"Uh Logan, I have a boyfriend."

Logan clasped his hands in front of him and gave Kylie the most heartbreaking look. "Please Kylie?" Logan begged.

Kylie bit her lip then sighed. "Fine," Kylie agreed. As Logan went up to the crib, Kylie went to the basement where her mom was doing laundry. "Mom, I have a problem."

"And what is that sweetheart?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"This guy I really like asked me to be his girlfriend a few days ago and I said yes but now I've said yes to going to the prom with Logan. I don't know what to tell my boyfriend or why I even agreed to go with Logan after the homecoming fiasco of junior year when Mama Brooke forced James to take me. What do I say?"

"Do you not want to go?"

"I don't know. I want to because I know dances can be a lot of fun but I don't because of what happened last time I went to the same dance as Kendall."

"It sounds to me like you need to figure out whether or not you're willing to chance the trouble your brother is capable of. Then you need to decide whether or not you're willing to back out on a promise to a friend."

"Mama, why must you act like my conscience?"

"Because even you need one sometimes." Kylie sighed but went up to the crib and paced the living room. Eventually she decided to go and try her best to explain the situation to Guitar Dude. He wasn't really happy about Kylie going with Logan as he thought it would give people more of a reason to vote for Logan and Kylie for prom king and queen but he agreed to let her as he understood why she needed to help her friend.

What no one was counting on that night however was James ruining the night with his date. As James coerced Logan to help him keep the security distracted Kylie sat at a table bored until Kelly paid Kylie to help take pictures. When everyone had had their pictures taken Logan pulled Kylie into the men's bathroom.

"Why am I standing in a men's bathroom?" Kylie asked.

"We have to get him out of here before Aubrey's bodyguards find him and kill him." Logan said panicked as James peaked over the stall door.

A plan formed quickly in Kylie's head. "Wait here. Scratch that. Give me five minutes then meet me at the edge of the dance floor and keep your head down." Kylie left the bathroom. "Guitar Dude, I need your help." Kylie said finding him with his guitar on the dance floor. Can you create enough of a distraction so Aubrey's bodyguards are distracted and won't hurt James as I get him out of the building?" Kylie begged batting her eyelashes at him.

"Sure." He answered going over to Aubrey and serenading her.

Kylie motioned to Logan and then she rushed over to him and James. "We're going out that exit, quickly and keep your head down." Kylie said softly pointing to the one farthest from the guards but also clear across the dance floor.

"Good luck." Logan said.

"And this is why I don't do dances." Kylie muttered. They were halfway across the dance floor when a spotlight fell on them and James froze. The crowd parted and Kylie closed her eyes praying Gustavo, the current DJ wouldn't say what she thought he was about to.

"Your prom queen and king, Kylie Knight and James Diamond," Gustavo said.

Kylie turned to James who was now standing straight and punched his shoulder. "And this is exactly why I avoid dances." Kylie growled just loud enough for him to hear.

As the crowd called for them to dance James looked at Kylie apologetically. "One dance, please. I know you haven't danced all night, and I haven't either, not really." James offered her his hand and Kylie rolled her eyes.

"One dance. And I swear someday you will owe me for this." Kylie said.

James grinned his heart breaker smile and Kylie shook her head. She took his hand and he proceeded to whirl her around the dance floor.

"Wow." Kylie whispered.

"A year of ballet remember?"

"I know. I just, I forgot about that. I took it too remember? The one reason I stuck with it for two and a half years was because it helped with my hockey." Kylie said.

After pictures since the band hadn't gotten theirs taken yet either, Kylie managed to convince Aubrey to get her bodyguards to back off then she and the rest went back to the Palm Woods. In the crib, Kylie looked at her mother then her surrogate brothers, shook her head, and went to bed.

"Kendall, you better not have ruined this one too." Mrs. Knight said with her hands on her hips.

"Honestly? Not for Kylie. For Jo," Kendall answered.

"This one was actually our fault." James and Logan admitted.

"Fix it." Mrs. Knight said.

"Yes ma'am." The boys answered.

"So?" Katie asked.

"So what?" Kylie asked placing the tiara on her shelf next to her MVP hockey award then changing into her PJs.

"How was it?" Katie asked.

"It was alright."

"Just alright?" Katie asked as Kylie took down and brushed out her hair. "You won prom queen, every girl's dream."

"Because Kendall got busted by Jo's Dad, Carlos pissed off the Jennifers, and Logan sabotaged Camille's chances. And it wasn't even me and Logan. That story can wait till the morning; I'm beat Katie and it's past your bed time."

"Ok." Katie nodded and they both went to bed.

The next morning Kylie told Katie what had happened at the dance though she did admit that it was better than the homecoming dance. Katie was sympathetic through the whole thing then gave Kylie a hug.

"Guys we have to do something." Logan said as they lounged by the pool.

"About?" James asked.

"Ruining prom for Kylie and her boyfriend," Logan said. The other three sat up on their pool chairs and looked at Logan. "Every girl dreams about the perfect prom and James and I kind of ruined it for her by making her help us."

"Flowers. All girls like flowers." James said. "To include Kylie."

"What if we set up a sort of make-up date for her and her boyfriend? In the park. We'll order pizza and we'll perform for them and they can dance and all that stuff." Carlos said.

"That's actually a good idea. Who's her boyfriend?" James asked.

Neither Logan nor Carlos knew but Kendall did. "Guitar Dude," he answered. "He told me and Jo last night when I asked why he brought his guitar to prom."

So they set it up in the park and when Kylie showed up in a t-shirt and jeans like requested in the note they sent with the flowers, the boys smiled. Logan escorted Kylie to a table and Kylie took her seat across from Guitar Dude. All through the perfect pizza dinner served by James, Big Time Rush performed for them and then after dinner Guitar Dude and Kylie danced to three of their songs before sitting back down. Then Guitar Dude took her hand and let her down as easily as he could. Kylie sighed and picked at her pizza crust as he walked back to the Palm Woods. The song came to an end and the four talented singers sat down at the table next to their best girl friend.

"_Oh you're such a turd, oh yeah a giant turd_." Kylie sang under her breath. The boys picked up from there and sang it to her. "He said there was no us if there was an us." Kylie said.

"What?" Carlos asked.

"He wanted me to choose. Like nearly every other boyfriend I've had. He said "Me or them?" so I gave him a few letters."

"Oh?" Logan asked knowing where it was going.

"T-h-e-m." Kylie said. "He didn't like it so he left."

"Classic movie reference," James said.

"No tears." Kendall said knowing the girl would probably dissolve into them.

"He's not worth them. If he was—" Kylie started.

"He wouldn't make you cry." Carlos said.

"Thanks guys." Kylie said.

"Now how do I—err, we, put a smile back on your face?" Kendall asked.

"_Do you want to_," Kylie started, tapping out a beat, "_ride in a big limousine?_"

Kendall and the guys picked up from there and sang _Famous_ for her. Three of Big Time Rush's songs later Kylie was smiling and Kendall, Carlos, James, and Logan were happy for her as they watched her toss pizza crust to the birds.

"You know, although part of the past two days sucked, y'all made it better. I still hate dances but this is the best ... and only make-up date I've ever been on."

"So you're officially not mad at us anymore?" Logan asked.

"Let's hang out by the pool and have a bonfire, then I'll decide." Kylie said. As the group walked to the pool Kylie looked at Logan. "Hey Logan, why didn't Camille and Steve win Prom Queen and King?"

"They would have if she hadn't been making out with me by the end of the night."

"She thought what you did for James was sweet and couldn't resist?"

"That and she was jealous of you."

Kylie shook her head but plopped down on the bench next to the bonfire. As the guys rocked out the pool yard, Kylie saw Guitar Dude walking back towards the lobby. She smirked and blew a bit of fairy magic in his direction. When he tripped over a chair and landed in the pool Kylie couldn't help but laugh.

"Kylie, no magic," Kendall said taking her hand.

"What do you want me to do?" Kylie asked.

"Let us take care of him. We are four hockey players from Minnesota who spent most of peewees making sure our star shooter didn't get hurt." Kendall smiled.

"Thanks Kenny."

"I told you not to call me that."

Two days later Guitar Dude apologized to Kylie then steered clear of her for some time.

"Hey boys," Kylie called a week later.

"What?" Kendall asked as they slid into the dining room.

"Prom pictures are here." Kylie said spreading all the pictures across the table.

"Nice pictures." Katie said looking at them. They had a great time teasing Carlos and Kendall about their pictures then Katie snatched one up. "This is definitely my favorite."

"Katie." Kylie said.

"What? It is." Kylie said showing it to Kylie and the boys. It was your typical prom picture of Kylie and James with her back to his front and his arms wrapped around her from behind.

"Gustavo made us take that picture. Give it here so I can burn it." Kylie said.

"Nope," Katie said.

Kylie glared then raced after Katie throughout the Palm Woods. Finally they ended up back in the apartment where they had started. "Give me the picture Katie."

"Can't, don't have it." Katie grinned.

"Katie." Kylie said.

Katie only shrugged so Kylie turned to the boys.

"Boys," Kylie warned.

"We don't have it." Kendall said.

Kylie looked at them staring them down but they all shook their heads. "Katie, please tell me you didn't lose it."

"Nope, I put it somewhere safe." Katie said.

"Where?"

"I'm not telling you and it's a great picture. There's no reason why you should destroy it." Katie said.

Though Kylie tried and tried over the next few weeks, Katie never told her what she had done with the picture nor could Kylie find it. Then one day Jo sat down on the end of her pool chair. "I need your help." Jo said.

"With what?" Kylie asked.

"What do I tell Kendall?" Jo asked.

"About the movie? The best bet is to be honest with him. You can get out of your contract and you don't know what to do. It'd kill him if he knew you could get out of your contract but didn't tell him because you were scared of what he would say or that he'd tell you to go for it."

"How do you know I can get out of my contract?" Jo asked.

"Katie's read everyone's contract." Kylie said. "You know Kendall; he'd tell you to take it no matter what. I know you don't want to but this could launch your career into the stratosphere, take it Jo."

"Is it worth leaving all my friends and Kendall?"

"Maybe ... maybe not. You'll never know till you take that leap. My mom told me something right before they came out here. No matter where we go, no matter how far apart we get, the ones that love us will always be in our hearts and they will never leave us."

"You sound so sure I'm going to leave."

"I know Kendall, once he finds out your passing on this movie role for him, he'll do everything in his power to make sure you take it. Even if neither one of you is happy that he did so."

"I'm scared." Jo said.

"I know but you're strong and remember Kendall is only a phone call away and you're only 20 hours ahead of us. So if you don't look at the date it's like you're only four hours behind us. Don't worry Jo he'll never forget you and you'll never lose him."

"Promise me you'll keep me up to date on everything happening here?"

"Of course. Just be honest with him Jo." Kylie said.

"Thanks Kylie." Jo said.

"Sure," Kylie answered. "We're all going to miss you Jo."

"I'll miss all of you too." Jo answered.

The next day Kylie felt a sharp pain in her chest that froze her in her tracks and knew that Kendall had finally tried to get Jo to dump him so she wouldn't feel guilty about leaving.

"Kylie." Kendall said rushing into the apartment. "Do me a favor. Tonight's the full moon and Jo's leaving tomorrow. I want this last date to be perfect."

"Say no more." Kylie said. Kylie stood up and shuddered letting the fairy take over her human body. Soon a full fairy was standing in front of a worried werewolf. She rubbed her hands together for a while building fairy magic and then sprinkled it over Kendall. "That will keep you human for two and a half hours and that's pushing it Kendall." Kylie said as the sun set.

"Thank you." Kendall hugged his sister and then rushed out. Kylie closed her eyes as her head spun.

"Kylie?" Logan asked helping her sit down on the couch. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Kylie said slowly opening her eyes to look at him.

"Why do you look like a fairy?"

"It helps when I need strong magic. I'm so dizzy and sleepy. Why are there three of you?" Kylie asked leaning her head backwards.

"There's not but you rest." Logan said. Kylie sighed and fell asleep.

A few moments later Katie entered the apartment and saw the pair. "Logan, why does Kylie look like a fairy?"

"Said something about magic."

"Did she tell you she was dizzy and sleepy?"

"Yeah."

"There are three things no fairy should mess with. Karma, Murphy's law, and love," Katie said. "If they do it could seriously drain their magic. Fairies need magic to live. Are her hands cold?"

"Like ice. And I think this has something to do with Kendall."

"We don't have much time. We have to get her warm. Take her back to our room and wrap her under all the blankets you can find. I'll call Mom."

By the time Mrs. Knight entered the apartment Kylie was under six heavy blankets, a fleece sheet, and a soft throw. "What's wrong?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"Something seriously wrong with Kylie," Katie said. Mrs. Knight looked at her daughter then rushed back to Kylie. Mrs. Knight pulled out a rarely used wand knowing the problem was magical based. After running a bunch of tests Mrs. Knight frowned. It was worse than she thought. She cast a spell over her daughter and then walked back into the living room. "Well?" Katie asked.

"She's under a stasis spell. It's all I can do till I find out what caused this." Mrs. Knight said. "I can't keep her under forever. If we don't figure this out ..."

"She's dying." Katie said.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. There's nothing I can do until I know why she used so much magic. She knew this could happen." Mrs. Knight said.

"There's got to be some way to save her, I'm not losing her." Carlos said.

"We'll figure something out." James answered. Both boys had come home while Mrs. Knight had been checking on Kylie. James stood and went back to Kylie's room to sit by her bed.

Logan came in a bit later and looked at James. "Do you think that she did this willingly?" Logan asked.

"Kylie, no way," James said.

"Well ... I hate to say it but look what tonight is." Logan said nodding to the window. "And notice who isn't here?"

"He's out with Jo. It's her last night here." James said.

"Why aren't you with Salana?" Logan asked.

"It's over. Anyway that's not the problem. Do you think, she made him human? To make the date perfect?" James asked.

"It's ... the only possibility. The only reason she'd do something this drastic. For someone she loves." Logan said. For the next hour and a half James and Logan sat in silence watching Kylie. Occasionally Carlos would come sit with them but more often he was with Katie.

Finally Kendall came home floating on cloud nine until he saw Katie's glare. Then he froze in his tracks. "What's wrong?" He asked slowly.

"You did this to her." Katie said.

"Did what? To who?" Kendall asked.

"You're killing Kylie." Katie said.

"What?" Kendall looked at his baby sister then raced down the hall to his sisters' room. There he looked at Kylie as she slept. "No, I never meant to hurt her. What's wrong with her?"

"Do you know how much power it takes to keep you human?" Katie asked having followed her brother.

"For two and a half hours? Yes and it's not enough to kill her." Kendall said dropping to his knees next to Kylie's bed.

"Then what else could it be?" James asked looking at his best friend.

"Katie did say Fairies aren't supposed to mess with Murphy's Law, Karma, and love." Logan said.

"True love, free will, and Karma," Kendall corrected. "I just wanted it to be perfect. I never meant to hurt her. It's bad enough I'm losing Jo to New Zealand but now I'm losing my sister too? For good? No, I can't." Kendall said.

"Stop fighting and figure this out." Carlos snapped.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well, what do you think? Too much? Will they figure it out in time? What will happen between Kendall and Jo? Will Kylie ever find the photo? Where do you think Katie put it? Ten points to the house of your choice if you can tell me what classic movie reference James was talking about. Tune in next time for the conclusion of Big Time Break Up. <strong>_


	12. Chapter 12

**_The next chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. You guys are wonderful. As for last chapter and the movie reference _**where she says **__"T-H-E-M" __**and James said **__"Classic Movie Reference" __**it was a reference to **_**Parent Trap**_** the Lindsey Lohan version**_. Same disclaimer applies for this chapter which includes the conclusion of Big Time Break Up._**

* * *

><p>"I cannot believe you would do this to your own sister." James said looking at Kendall.<p>

"I never meant to." Kendall answered.

"Meant to or not you did it. You're ... such a turd." James said though he wasn't sure turd was the right word to use.

"What did you call me?" Kendall asked.

"You heard me. You're a giant turd." James answered, this time more sure of himself.

"You—" Kendall started but Katie cut him off.

"Wait. James, call him that again but this time sing it." Katie said looking at her sister who held both James's and Kendall's hands.

"_Oh you're such a turd, oh yeah a giant turd_." James started slowly.

"It's working keep going." Katie said.

The boys looked at each other then sang the _Giant Turd_ song to Kylie. A yellow glow surrounded Kylie as they sang and James and Kendall could feel her hands getting warm. When the song ended and it was quiet for a few minutes the glow faded and her hands went cold again.

"Quick sing something else, something she hasn't heard a million times before." Katie demanded. So the band sang their new song _Worldwide_ then Kylie's favorite song _Famous_. As that song ended Kylie's blue eyes fluttered open.

"Kendall? James?" Kylie asked. Her voice was weak and she kept blinking.

"We did it." Carlos said.

"I'm right here sissy." Kendall said stroking the back of her hand.

"Me too beautiful," James answered.

"What happened? I feel like I was hit by a truck. Carlos? Logan? Katie? Why is everyone in here?" Kylie asked.

"You used too much magic tonight." Kendall said softly.

Kylie could always read her brother like a book and now was no different. "You had no idea Kendall. I don't blame you." Kylie said.

"Don't blame me? I've screw up so bad." Kendall stood up and walked to Katie's bed. "Mom said you've always been able to feel when something was wrong with me. You were dying Kylie. Dying Kylie and I couldn't feel it. I nearly killed you and you don't blame me?"

"Kendall, stop." Kylie demanded sitting up with James's help. "Do you know what is capable with the magic I put on you tonight?"

"It made me normal." Kendall said though he now no longer looked like a normal.

"Yes but it also made the date perfect. As in nothing went wrong."

"You're saying that the fairy magic you used on him stopped him from feeling what was wrong with you?" Carlos asked.

"Yes," Kylie answered.

"Kylie," Kendall started.

"Don't Kendall, you had a good time and that's what I wanted for you." Kylie said. "You know I think I may have died there for a moment."

"Kylie," Logan hissed.

"Really, I saw my Nana Knight." Kylie said.

"She died when I was four." Katie said.

"I know. And she had quite a lot to say. Mainly that she loved the band and your songs and that Kendall shouldn't give up on Jo." Kylie said.

"And did she have any advice on your love life? Like perhaps not meddling in mine," Kendall asked.

"But it's so much fun." Kylie said. At Kendall's glare Kylie continued. "Mine doesn't exist at the moment though she did tell me that I'm an idiot for putting too much faith and trust in a certain type of guy. She may have also said that I should open my eyes and see what's right in front of me." Kylie rolled her eyes.

"Maybe she's right." Carlos said.

"You can't seriously tell me you believe in this supernatural near death experience stuff." Kendall said.

"I'm looking at a werewolf and a fairy, how can I not believe in the supernatural?" Carlos asked.

"Hey, back to my near death experience." Kylie said.

"What did she mean?" James asked. "About what was right in front of you."

"The crazy, old bat meant Logan and he is beyond off limits." Kylie said.

"Off limits? How?" Logan asked.

"Girl Code, duh." Kylie said.

"There's a girl code?" All four boys said at once.

"You think boys are the only ones with codes? Please. Three are three things that seriously endanger a girl's comfortable living when it comes to dating. Dating your best friend's brother, your best friend's ex, or their on again/ off again boyfriend. Big no no's unless you get their permission first," Kylie said. "And to tell you the truth, Camille kinda scares me." Kylie said.

"So Jo had your permission?" James asked.

"After she found out I was Kendall's sister and we became close." Kylie said.

"So you'd never date Logan?" James asked.

"Now? Not unless I talked to Camille first and I liked Logan like that. Which is possible, he is very cute." Kylie said.

"You and Logan haven't gotten along when you're in the same room without us, since the sixth grade." Carlos said.

"True, but there is a fine line between hate and love," Kylie said.

Then Mrs. Knight entered the room. "Kylie, you're awake." She said stunned.

"Yes ma'am." Kylie answered.

"Out boys," Mrs. Knight said.

Kylie looked at Kendall as he sat on Katie's bed as the rest left the room.

"Kendall, that included you." Mrs. Knight said.

"Mama?" Kylie said softly batting her eyes at her mom.

"How do you feel sweetie?" Mrs. Knight asked taking the seat James had vacated.

"Still a little sleepy," Kylie said softly.

"Alright you get some sleep." Mrs. Knight said.

"Can Kendall stay?" Kylie asked.

"For a little while," Mrs. Knight agreed. Kendall stayed with Kylie until she fell asleep then he went to bed himself.

The next day Kendall met Jo out front as Kylie slept in. When she did wake up she entered the living room to see a path of destruction and Logan, Kelly and Carlos fighting over Carlos's helmet.

"**Whoa! Stop!**" Kylie yelled. "What in the world is going on?" Kylie asked snatching the helmet from all three of him.

"Give us the helmet." Logan said motioning between himself and Kelly.

"No way. Why would I do that?"

"It looks stupid in photo shoots." Kelly said.

"Do you even know why Carlos wears this helmet all the time?" Kylie asked.

"Kylie?" Carlos asked. She looked at him for a moment and then he nodded.

"You remember when he got it Logan?" Kylie asked.

"Right after seventh grade. When he was in the hospital," Logan said then a look of understanding passed over his face.

"What happened?" Kelly asked.

"Long story short, Carlos was on a ride along with his dad when they got in a car crash. He was in the hospital for six weeks and they had to put a metal plate in his head. I gave him this helmet and promised him as long he was wearing it he'd never come that close to dying again. I almost lost my best friend that summer and I refuse to come that close again just because you think it looks stupid." Kylie said.

Then Kelly held up a picture where Carlos had weird spikey hair. "Do you want him to look like this on every CD cover?" Kelly asked.

"And it is a little weird at the dinner table." Logan added.

Kylie looked at Carlos and they seemed to be having a silent conversation. "Ok how about we compromise?" Carlos asked. "You let me wear it any time I want except at the table, during photo shoots, interviews, and music videos?"

Kylie smiled and Kelly and Logan nodded. "Deal," they said. Kylie handed the helmet back to Carlos then reeled backwards with a hand over her heart.

"Where's Kendall?" Kylie asked as tears streamed down her face.

"Saying goodbye to Jo," Logan said touching Kylie's elbow concerned.

"Oh that hurts." Kylie whispered. The door opened and Kendall walked in. Kylie crossed the room to him and wrapped him in a hug. Kendall looked down at his sister as she buried her face in his t-shirt then kissed the top of her head as he hugged her back. A few moments later she let him go and he plopped down on the couch. "You alright?" Kylie asked.

"I guess. I just feel like we forgot something." Kendall said.

Kylie gave her brother a soft smile then walked into the bathroom and began brushing out her curls.

"But that's your thing." James said as Kylie came out of the bathroom.

"What's his thing and where did you come from?" Kylie asked.

"The goodbye kiss and the lobby," James answered.

"How could you—to the car then the airport." Kylie said.

Logan, James, and Carlos headed out of the door as Kylie pulled on her shoes.

"Wait." Kelly called. "You need Kendall."

The boys came back to get Kendall and Kylie floored it to the airport. When they arrived they pushed their way to the front of security check in where Jo was just handing the woman her boarding pass. When some guy tried to rush the kiss, Kylie turned to him.

"Yo, buzz kill," Kylie snapped, "stuff it." Seeing a little girl staring up at her, Kylie stopped and rephrased her sentence. "Everybody needs a little romance."

"Yeah, mean old man." The little girl said. Then she started tugging on her mom's hand. "Mommy, it's Kylie Knight."

"Not now sweetheart." The girl's mother said.

The little girl couldn't have been more than six or seven. "Give me a pen." Kylie said nudging Logan. He pulled out a marker and handed it over. Kylie took it and turned back to the little girl. "Hey there sweetheart."

"Hi." The little girl said.

"Do you want me to sign your back pack?" Kylie asked.

The girl nodded and Kylie signed the girl's backpack so she didn't have to watch her brother say goodbye.

"You know I was just about your age when I started singing." Kylie said.

"Really?" The girl asked.

"Yup. My daddy got me singing. I have to go now. You be good ok?" Kylie asked.

The little girl nodded and Kylie turned back around. There she saw Kendall was watching Jo walk away. Kylie, James, Carlos, Logan, and Kendall walked over to the window, stopping a few feet away. Kendall then walked up to the window and pressed his hand to the glass. James wrapped an arm around Kylie and she leaned against him. They watched their friend for a moment then Kylie walked up next to him resting a hand on his shoulder. "It'll be ok." Kylie said softly.

"I know." Kendall slung an arm around his sister, gave her a sad smile, and then they walked back to the other three. As they walked toward the exit Kylie slipped her sunglasses back on. They reached the door and seeing the paparazzi outside Kylie flipped up her hood and the boys looked at her.

"What?" Kylie asked.

"Disguise?" Carlos asked.

"Yup. No one needs to know who I am." Kylie said. Kendall rolled his eyes but he walked out with his arm still around his sister. When the cameras flashed Kylie only prodded her brother to keep walking. Though it took a little while to push through the crowd, the band eventually made it back to the car. "That was interesting." Kylie said.

"And yet typical at the same time," Logan said.

"Can we pray this doesn't make the tabloids?" Kylie asked. "Hopefully it will be boring enough they won't care about us."

"How'd they know we'd be there?" Carlos asked as he, James, and Logan climbed in the backseat.

Kylie used one hand to pull up a blog posting then passed it to the back seat as she drove.

"_New Town High to lose its star to a three movie deal_." Carlos read.

"_Sources close to the actress report that the Actress Jo Taylor will be leaving New Town High for New Zealand this week as she just signed a contract to star in the new movie Chauncey Jackson and the Magic Gallows. The deal is set to take effect this week and will film in New Zealand for three years—_" James read until Kylie cut him off.

"And that's enough." She said. "I'm certain no matter what happens now you boys will stick together. After all the boys are back and they're all single again. Right?" Kylie asked.

"Yup," Logan answered. Kylie took her phone back and continued to drive to the Palm Woods. Without saying anything Kylie took Kendall's hand and squeezed it.

The next day Kylie was lying in bed as a strong bout of depression had hit her when Carlos came in and crawled into bed with her.

"Um, Carlos, get out of my bed." Kylie said barely having the energy to tell him that.

"No," Carlos answered.

"Come on, please?" Kylie begged.

Carlos opened his mouth as though to argue but instead much to Kylie's surprise a song came out.

"_I've got sunshine on a cloudy day.  
>When it's cold outside I've got the month of May.<br>I guess you'd say  
>What can make me feel this way?<br>My girl (my girl, my girl)  
>Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl).<em>" Carlo sang into the hairbrush he had taken from the top of Kylie's dresser. Kylie rolled her eyes as Carlos propped his head up on one hand.

"_I've got so much honey the bees envy me.  
>I've got a sweeter song than the birds in the trees.<br>I guess you'd say  
>What can make me feel this way?<br>My girl (my girl, my girl)  
>Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl).<em>

_"Hey hey hey_  
><em>Hey hey hey<em>  
><em>Ooh<em>

_"I don't need no money, fortune, or fame._  
><em>I've got all the riches baby, one man can claim.<em>  
><em>I guess you'd say<em>  
><em>What can make me feel this way?<em>" He held the fake microphone to Kylie and waited for her to sing. Seeing no escape Kylie sang the next lines with him.

"_My girl (my girl, my girl)  
>Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl).<em>

_"I've got sunshine on a cloudy day_  
><em>With my girl.<br>I've even got the month of May_  
><em>With my girl.<em>" Carlos finished.

"Carlos," Kylie said shaking her head and propping herself up on one elbow to look at him.

"What? At least I got you to smile. You haven't done that in days." Carlos said.

"I haven't felt like it. Not since we found out Jo was leaving. Kendall's not the only one hurting. She was like a best friend to me. That and feeling Kendall's pain makes me hurt even more." Kylie said.

"Hey, I'm here." Carlos said. Kylie nodded and fell down on her back staring at the ceiling with her hands crossed over her chest. "You know," Carlos paused considering his words carefully. "You shouldn't give up singing."

"I never said I would. I still love to sing." Kylie said.

"Then how come you don't do it more often?" Carlos asked pushing a hair out of Kylie's face.

"I sing all the time. In the shower, when I'm getting dressed, when Katie can't sleep, stuff like that." Kylie said glancing at Carlos.

"But never in public."

"I can't do anything in public by myself. You know that. That's why I play hockey." Kylie said softly.

"Kylie, you could do it. You have an amazing voice. Have you heard the duet album Katie made?"

"Yeah but ... did you forget fourth grade?" Kylie asked.

"No, and you do have a point just ... Don't give up. At least think about sticking with this. It really could set you up for life." Carlos said.

"Thanks, but right now all I want to do is wallow." Kylie said.

Carlos kissed her temple then got up. "You ever need advice ..."

"I know who to come to. Thanks." Kylie said.

"Is there any way to make you feel better?" Carlos asked.

"Making Kendall feel better. It's hard when you lose a friend but when your twin brother is dating her ... it makes it even harder." Kylie said.

"So get his mind off her?" Carlos asked.

"Exactly," Kylie said, "that's about the only thing that can fix it. And don't mention her name."

"Thanks Ky." Carlos said then left the room. Kylie pulled the covers back over her head and sighed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>And there you have the chapter. A while ago I was searching for something to do with Big Time Rush and somehow a video came up where Carlos was singing this song. Just go to youtube and search Carlos Pena Menudo audition and the video should come up. It's a great song. Tune in next time to read Big Time Single, Big Time Wedding and Griffin makes Kylie an offer. Will she be able to refuse it? <strong>_


	13. Chapter 13

**_The next chapter again containing Big Time Single, Big Time Wedding, and an offer Kylie may not be able to refuse. Same Disclaimer._**

* * *

><p>For the next week and a half Mrs. Knight and the other three boys watched in shock as both twins lay in their respective wallowing areas unable or unwilling to move. Mrs. Knight was at a loss as to what to say as she had never seen both her twins down at once, not even when they had come down with chicken pox then the flu right after. Usually if one was down the other was up.<p>

Then one day both twins were lying on the couch.

"Griffin's been looking for you." Logan said.

"And he can keep looking. I've been in L.A. for months and now he wants to see me? No way especially not if he's going to try to get me to sign with his label," Kylie groaned.

"Come on Ky, cheer up." James said.

"Cheer him up first." Kylie said pointing to her brother.

"This is gonna be easy." James said.

"We'll just snap him out of this using our patented heartbreak treatment." Logan added.

"He sings and we don't get Griffin's 'Or Else' treatment." Carlos finished.

"Guys, I'll be fine." Kendall said.

"What were you gonna do? Hit him in the face with a pie, water gun, or boxing glove?" Kylie asked propping herself up slightly as they tossed said items away. "That's what I thought."

"Ok but you both are talking." Logan said.

"'Cause you're being stupid," Kylie said.

"Well if you'd get off the couch, we could all go get pink smoothies." James started.

"Stop. Don't say another word. I said no." Kylie said when Carlos tried to interrupt her. "No smoothies. Getting smoothies will only lead to him thinking about Jo." Kylie smacked her forehead when she saw the look on Kendall's face. She plopped back down on the couch and muttered, "Carp."

"Okay, look at it this way," James said, "We need Kendall ready for our big summer single now, and you're single now."

The boys agreed.

"And think of all the things you can do with the boys again now that you're not tied down." Logan said.

"The sun is shining for the first time in weeks. Let's go do something." Carlos said.

"Carlos, it's California." Kylie said glaring at him. "The sun is always shining. Besides what are you suggesting? Lobby Hockey?"

"Exactly," Carlos said. The boys grabbed their sticks and Kendall and left the apartment. Nearly an hour later they were back and Kendall was back to being face down on the couch moping.

Then Logan put on a puppet show but Kendall only groaned.

"Not even a smile." James said.

"I really thought the puppet show would work." Logan said.

"Because we're kids?" Kylie asked sarcastically.

"Hey I liked it." Carlos said.

"You would." Kylie muttered.

"Just leave me alone." Kendall said.

"Dude, you have to stop thinking about Jo and start thinking about our super huge summer single." Carlos said.

"And more importantly we want our buddy back." Logan said.

"That is true." Kylie said softly. The boys agreed.

"And we can't help you if you won't let us in." James said then nearly screamed, "**Why won't you let us in?**"

**"Enough." **Kendall nearly shouted.

"Well he's mad." Logan said.

"But he is sitting up." His puppet added.

"I can't even describe the feeling so until you all have girlfriends and then lose them in an instant; you're not going to understand what I'm going through." Kendall said.

The other three boys looked at Kendall then tippy toed sideways out of the apartment.

"You know you probably just gave them a really stupid idea." Kylie said.

"I know." Kendall sighed slumping backwards against the couch.

"And I really hope you weren't including me in that statement. I know exactly what you're going through." Kylie said.

"Yes I was. There is no way you know what this feels like. You've been dumped by exactly one guy and you knew that was coming."

"Every guy I've ever dated dumped me well almost there were a few that broke up with me but it was mutual. Trust me I know what heartbreak feels like. Maybe I don't know what it's like to lose a guy in an instant as you say but I do know how painful it is. I'm still your twin and I still feel part of that pain." Kylie growled.

"Poor you," Kendall said rolling his eyes.

"Get over yourself Kendall. This is not who you are and if she saw you right now she'd hate you too." Kylie got up and went back to her room. After finding her shoes she pulled her hair up, put her shoes on, then went down to the pool and laid down.

When the pain in her chest had disappeared and remained gone for some time, Kylie bolted upstairs to the apartment. "What's going on up here?" Kylie asked seeing Carlos on the table and the rest of the band as well as Kelly, Gustavo, and Katie in the dining room. "What's with mopey butt on the table?" Kylie asked. Logan opened his mouth to speak but Kylie cut him off. "The short version please."

"He apparently had the most amazing twelve minute relationship with a girl in a red shirt and now he's heartbroken because he thinks he'll never see her again. But he's wrong because I ordered Chili Cheese Fries." Logan explained.

Carlos moaned but Kylie looked at her smart, sorta friend. "How's that going to—Wait, delivery girl." Kylie grinned. "You're a genius." They watched as she appeared and Carlos got over his heartbreak.

"Ok, Carlos and me are back and now that Kendall has Jo out of his head ..." James reached over to clap his friend on the back but the spot next to him was empty and the pain reappeared in Kylie's chest. She looked around for Kendall and found him on the couch. "I said Jo didn't I?" James asked.

"Yup." They answered as Kendall sighed dramatically. They all turned to Kendall.

"So what do we do about him?" Katie asked.

Kylie thought for a moment then walked over to him. She knelt next to her brother and spoke softly. "I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I never should have said it that way. And maybe I don't feel all of your pain—" Kylie started.

"But you feel some of it and I should never forget that." Kendall answered. "How do I get rid of your pain?" Kendall asked sitting up.

"Get off the couch." Kylie said. "Do something else. Get your mind off the heartbreak and onto the best summer single ever."

"Which cures all heartbreak and has the word beach in it." Gustavo said.

"She wouldn't want you like this." Kylie said standing. Kendall grinned and stood up. Soon the boys were in the studio recording.

"Now that is a song that will rule the world and frankly makes me want to kick off my shoes like I'm down at the beach." Griffin said.

Kylie looked down to see Griffin barefoot and shook her head.

"And cures heartbreak." Kendall said.

"Not quite all heartbreak." Kylie said turning to her sister who was face down on the couch.

"I'll miss you leather jacket." Katie called.

Kylie knew it had something to do with the leather jacket that Katie had been wearing all day and was now missing as she had to give it to the blonde Jennifer. "Katie, sweetheart, I know it's not as cool as a leather jacket but the letterman in my closet, you can wear it." Kylie said.

"Really?" Katie asked perking up.

"Yes, really." Kylie said.

"That's your favorite jacket." Carlos said.

"And I needed it in Minnesota, but out here I never have to have more than a hoodie." Kylie said.

"Ms. Kylie, what do you say we take a little walk this way and discuss your future." Griffin said.

The way he said it Kylie knew it wasn't a suggestion. Kylie rolled her eyes but followed Griffin to Gustavo's office. Twenty minutes later Kylie walked out of the office with a folder and the kids headed back to the Palm Woods.

"What did Griffin want?" Kendall asked.

"Apparently Knight Recordings still owed the Nashville community a lot of money for what our father did so he sold the rights to all my songs along with my recording contract to RCM CBT Globalnet Sanyoid. The company that owns Big Time Rush and all those crappy 90's bands Gustavo likes to call major successes. However that contract expires on my 18th birthday." Kylie explained.

"So basically Griffin owns you?" Carlos asked.

"Yes but no. I can't record without a new manager and according to my current record contract I have to hire the manager. And right now I don't want to sing."

"Even after what we talked about?" Carlos asked.

"I ... I don't know." Kylie said as they entered the apartment. "I guess I'm still just scared."

"What's going on?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"Griffin bought out my recording contract from my father and said I should think about hiring a manager so I could get back to singing." Kylie said rolling her eyes.

"You know—"

"Don't even Katie." Kylie said setting the folder down on the table.

"But, come on Kylie. You're an amazing singer. Please." Katie said.

Kylie glared at her sister and shook her head. "Don't even try to use my puppy dog eyes on me. I taught you that and I can say no." Kylie said. Katie turned on the full puppy dog pout and Kylie rolled her eyes. "NO." Kylie said then left the apartment with a hoodie.

"All I said was ..."

"Did you forget about her stage fright?" Kendall said.

"No but ..."

"Drop it Katie."

"Guys check this out." James said looking in the folder Kylie had left behind.

"That's what she makes? That's more than we make." Carlos said.

Katie snatched the contract from them and read through it. "That's how much he expects to make off her first album. She only gets 20 percent of that in trust fund she can't touch until she's 25." Katie said.

"Just the album?" Logan asked.

"Yes. And it doesn't even mention the merchandizing rights from t-shirts and ball caps and stuff like that. Or her concerts." Katie said.

"Kids," all five looked at Mrs. Knight, "that's Kylie's and an invasion of privacy."

"Yes, ma'am." James said as Katie put the contract back down then they stepped away from it.

"I'm going to the gym. Don't touch it." Mrs. Knight said. When she left the apartment the five kids looked at the folder longingly. Then Katie grabbed a fork and knife and used that to open the folder.

"Mom said don't touch it." Kendall said.

"I'm not, the fork is." Katie answered. Kendall shook his head but watched as Katie leafed through the contract with the fork and knife. "There's no way I'm gonna let her sign this."

"Katie, it's her future." Kendall said.

"Are you going to sit back and let Griffin take advantage of one of the best and hottest new country acts of 2011? Whom is also your sister and has been taking care of you and everyone else since Dad left?" Katie asked.

"No." Kendall sighs.

"Good I'll be back." Katie took the folder and came back twenty minutes later with a new contract. "Well we'll see how Griffin likes this contract."

"Don't we have to see how Kylie likes it first?" James asked. "After all it's her future right?"

"True." Katie said slowly. After searching the building Katie returned to the apartment.

"No luck?" Kendall asked.

"She's not here." Katie said.

"Then plan b. Logan, where are the car keys?" James asked.

"Where are you going?" Logan asked.

"To go talk to her." James said.

"Please be careful." Logan said handing James the keys to the convertible. James nodded and was out the door. Just like he knew he would James found her at the ice rink that was down an old back road away from downtown L.A.

"Hey beautiful." James said skating up next to her.

"Holy ... how'd you find me?" Kylie asked trying to get her heartbeat under control.

"I didn't know really. Not at first, but then I'd notice you'd disappear for hours on end and when you'd come back your face would be all flushed and you'd look happier than I'd seen you in in days. At first I thought it was a new guy but then I remembered it's how you'd look after you came off the ice so I searched and found this one. Turns out it's the same one Kendall uses." James said.

"Have you ever been here before?" Kylie asked.

"Once with Kendall."

"You know I miss the ice and the cold. This helps when it all gets to be too much."

"You're not mad are you?" James asked.

"One condition."

"Oh?"

"Skate with me."

"Love to." So James and Kylie spent the afternoon skating and James watched her take pleasure from something so simple. It really was like she belonged on the ice. James felt really bad that the guys had inadvertently pulled her away from it.

When they left the rink they were again confronted by cameras. Thankfully Kylie had put her sunglasses on as much as to block the sun as to mask her identity. James swallowed but smiled for the cameras.

"Just keep walking." Kylie hissed, pasting a smile on her face.

James took Kylie to her car then walked back to the BTR mobile and drove back to the Palm Woods. Half an hour after he had gotten home Kylie walked in. "What took you so long?"

"I was trying to ditch the reporters who really wanted to know who the blonde you were with was." Kylie said.

Later that night in bed Katie tried to convince Kylie to continue to sing even going as far as to show her a new contract.

"Katie, no." Kylie said.

"Fine," Katie sighed.

A week later Carlos sat down next to Kylie in her pool chair. "Carlos, this chair is made for one." Kylie said.

"Yeah, but together we make one." Carlos said.

"Carlos, you're not going to talk me into singing."

"Why not?"

"I can't."

"Because you're scared?"

"I can sing; been singing since I was five. But ... I still have terrible stage fright and what if it turns me into the girl I was last time? A horrible, spoiled diva of a brat?" Kylie asked.

"The guys and I will be right here through everything. Every step of the way. You know that."

"I know but that doesn't stop me from being scared." Kylie said.

"What else are you going to do? You can't play hockey. Not unless you get involved in some kind of league." Carlos said.

"I don't know. And I know it'll help Katie because of what I'll get paid but I see how Gustavo and Griffin treat you boys. It's not much better than how my dad treated me."

"If I can promise they will treat you better than that, will you at least let Katie talk to Griffin about the contract?" Carlos asked.

"How can you promise something like that?" Kylie said.

"Because you're my best friend and I refuse to let anyone treat you the way he did." Carlos said.

Kylie reached over and hugged Carlos. "How is it you don't have a girlfriend? You are so sweet and caring."

"A mystery to us all." Carlos laughed.

Kylie laid her head on his chest and he wrapped both arms around her then leaned back against the chair vowing, silently, to protect her from harm.

"Carlos," Kylie said softly trying to ignore the looks she was getting from everyone in the pool yard. "Do you swear to protect me? From everything?"

"The best I can." Carlos answered.

"Alright. As long as you keep that I can give this a shot, slowly. I don't want to be pushed by anyone." Kylie said.

"No pushing, I got it." Carlos said.

"You're a doll." Kylie said.

The next day Kylie got a weird text that read _'Ride Now'_, listed the address, and said _'Love ya, Kendall.'_ Kylie rolled her eyes but got in her car and drove to the address. She looked at the building to see some sort of embassy. The moment she pulled to a stop and the boys saw her they hopped in and urged her to drive.

"You boys owe me an explanation. Why are you boys running and why do you look so freaked?" Kylie asked.

"Just get us out of here." Logan said loudly.

"Drive, we'll explain later. I promise." Kendall said.

"Driving." Kylie said as she stepped down on the gas and made her way to the Palm Woods.

"Have you thought any more about what Griffin offered you?" Kendall asked.

"I have." Kylie said.

"And?"

"Don't push her, Kendall." Carlos said.

Kendall looked at his friend but nodded and dropped the subject. "So earlier the princess of Kerplankistan and her father showed up." Kendall went on to explain what happened.

"Aw, why didn't you call me? That would have been fun. I could have used a little sword fighting." Kylie said. Kendall only rolled his eyes.

Later that week Kylie finally took Katie to see Griffin who was sitting in what appeared to be his office. "Alright Griffin, I've read your contract. I don't like it. And that means I'm not signing it. You own the rights to my songs and the career but that doesn't mean you can force me to record. It was a one record deal. Ergo, if you want me to cut another album, I have to sign a new contract. Here's the contract I propose." Kylie motioned to Katie who laid it out for Griffin.

"First off and most importantly Kylie still has complete control of hiring and firing her manager. Second she records no more than one song a week. Third, she gets 50 percent of all profits from the Kylie Knight name." Katie said.

"Thirty." Griffin countered.

"Fifty-five."

"Twenty-five."

"Forty and that's the lowest I'll go." Kylie demanded as forty was already written in the contract.

"Forty it is." Griffin agreed.

"Next, she doesn't work for Gustavo. He can produce her songs but she takes no orders from him." Katie said.

"Anything else?" Griffin asked the girls.

"You're not to tell any of Big Time Rush I'm recording. If they find out so be it but you're not to tell them." Kylie said.

"All of this is laid out in the contract?" Griffin said.

"Completely loophole free." Kylie grinned. "Same with all the tour, appearance, and signing deals."

"You've thought of everything." Griffin said.

"I do like to be prepared." Kylie answered as Griffin skimmed through the contract.

"If I don't agree to this contract?" Griffin asked.

"I don't record. We can make a few changes but until you nail down a contract I don't record. That's the deal." Kylie said. When Griffin looked at her hard she smirked. "You see, you need a happy Kylie, and if you don't have a happy Kylie she doesn't record. No recording means no second album. No second album means no tour. No tour means no publicity, and no publicity means you just spent three million dollars on a dead career. You have 30 seconds to sign or tell me what you want changed before I walk out the door and put the nails in the coffin of my dead career." Kylie said.

Griffin looked at the contract and then at the two girls. "I'd sign if I were you." Katie grinned. A few moments later Griffin picked up the pen off his desk.

"Keep your head down and stay out of the press until we announce you're recording here." Griffin said.

"Yes sir." Kylie said. Griffin signed the contract then Kylie did and she smirked as she picked up her copy. "By the way Katie's my new manager. And you don't get a choice." Kylie smirked and left the office with Katie.

"You mean that?" Katie asked.

"Maybe. If I do it means no pushing. We do this my way. Slowly," Kylie stated. Back at the Palm Woods Kylie looked over the contract to make Katie her manager that Katie handed her then signed it before getting the mail and going upstairs.

She dropped the bills and junk mail on the counter for her mom and then plopped down on the couch with her three magazines. _Pop Tiger, Teen Weekly, and Flash Monthly_. The first two contained small blurbs about a mysterious blonde hanging out with the Big Time Rush boys but _Flash Monthly_ had a two page spread. In fact the cover had a picture of Kylie and the boys leaving the airport with the caption _Heartbreak?_ Kylie checked the table of contents then flipped to the article. The headline of that article read _Heartbreak to Romance?_

Kylie rushed into Logan and Kendall's room and saw Logan working on his computer. "We have a problem." She said.

Logan read the article and shook his head. "Maybe not." Logan said.

"Continue."

"In every one of these pictures," Logan pointed to the ones of her leaving the airport with all four boys, the ice rink with James, the ice cream store with Carlos, at the park with Carlos, and the one where she had picked the boys up at the embassy, "You're always wearing sunglasses and not once is your name mentioned. Besides we're seen with girls all the time."

Then Kylie told Logan what had happened with Griffin.

"Well they could always spin it to say that we were making you comfortable in L.A. so you'd sign with RCM CBT Globalnet Sanyoid."

"Knew you were smart." Kylie said.

And so started Kylie's recording career with RCM CBT Globalnet Sanyoid.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So what do you think? I liked it and it shows that she can get along with Logan. Still not completely sure which guy she'll end up with but keep reading. Tune in next time for Big Time Rocker.<strong>_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Here's the next chapter. The episode Big Time Rocker in Kylie's point of view. Same disclaimer as always.** _

* * *

><p>"Hey, Mr. Bitters." Kylie said stopping at the front desk for her weekly update.<p>

"Kylie, nice to see you," Bitters answered.

"Weekly report if you please." Kylie said sliding a ten across the counter.

Bitters picked it up and held it up to the light. After assuring himself it was real he spoke. "You didn't hear this from me but word on the street has it Camille got the part in that new movie Spy High, Guitar Dude had an audition for a new band, no word yet whether or not he got in, your sister is up to something again I can smell it, and finally there's a new girl moving in sometime today."

"What can you tell me about this new girl?" Kylie asked curiously.

"Resident info is confidential."

"Don't get all high and mighty on me." Kylie rolled her eyes and slid him another ten.

"Her name is Lucy Stone, she just moved out here to become a rock star, she lives in apartment 3B on her own, she's 18, just got out of a really messy break up, and she doesn't think BTR rocks."

"That's all you got for 10 bucks? Most of that I could have found online for free!"

"She plays electric guitar, doesn't like chocolate, is allergic to flowers, doesn't want a boyfriend but could use some friends."

"That's more like it, thanks." Kylie walked over to the elevator humming her new song and hit the up button. When the elevator doors opened Big Time Rush stepped out. "Boys," Kylie said.

"Kylie," the boys answered.

Kylie entered the elevator and when she turned around she was joined by the new girl, presumably Lucy Stone. Kylie looked from the girl to her friends. She grinned as the doors slid shut and the boys stood frozen.

"No one's ever been able to do that. I think I'm going to like you."

"Thanks, I think." The girl looked at her skeptically.

"I'm Kylie, and seeing those boys speechless is amazing." Kylie said.

"Lucy." The girl said.

"Electric guitar?" Kylie asked.

"Yeah, you play?"

"Bass, drums, and a little keyboard. I mainly sing when I have to perform. Welcome to the Palm Woods."

"Thanks. You live here too?"

"With my mom. I know this is a little forward but do you need help moving in?"

"That would actually be nice. So Big Time Rush huh?"

"Yeah, they live here too." Kylie said as the elevator stopped on the third floor. "Kendall's a little crazy, Logan's good, James is obsessed with girls, and Carlos is real sweet. I wouldn't trade them for the world though."

"So you like them?"

"They're great guys," Kylie said. "Wow, it's small in here. My mom is Kendall's biggest fan. Sounds creepy but they actually get along real well. Their music is really good mixed into a playlist but not constant. I'm more country than pop."

"Sounds like you know the guys."

"I make it my duty to know everything about everyone." Kylie said. "Kendall, his girlfriend just moved to New Zealand. Camille Roberts is the Palm Woods method actress queen. She just got a part in the new spy movie in which her character appeals to Logan's thing for mysterious girls so their on-again/off-again is probably going to be on again. James and Carlos are single and eligible. Carlos is supper sweet but also kinda crazy. And James well he's kinda flakey. I mean he is a great guy but his track record with girls isn't that great."

"So you said you sing but you're more into country music? Why aren't you in Nashville? Isn't that the hottest spot for country acts?"

"It is and I did live there for a few months with my dad but my mom has full custody of me and my siblings now and we moved out here because my brother's in a pop band. They moved out here just under two years ago and he's a lot better singer than I am so he gets the spotlight."

"I'm sure you're as good as he is, especially if you were in Nashville for a few months."

"I get really bad stage fright so I don't like being onstage. If all I had to do was record I'd be a lot more famous but uh yeah not bound to happen."

"Oh."

"I have to go check in with my mom. So why don't you go check out the pool and some of the amenities the Palm Woods offers and we'll pick this up after lunch."

"Sure. Later." Lucy bid goodbye to Kylie and Kylie went back to 2J.

After lunch Kylie and Lucy met back at the apartment and continued unpacking and Kylie got to know Lucy better. Then there was a knock at the door. Kylie pulled it open to find James and Carlos standing there with chocolates and a bouquet of flowers.

"It's for you," Kylie said then maneuvered her way towards the other side of the room. As they conversed Kylie dug through another box.

"This is going to be a long afternoon, isn't it?" Lucy asked after closing the door.

"Yep and I'm afraid the only way to get rid of them is to get them to accept the friend zone and you're going to have to trick them into that." Kylie answered from the other side of the room.

"OK. If you're an expert on everyone here what do I do about the one who thinks he rocks?"

"The one who thinks he rocks?" Kylie questioned.

"Kendall." Lucy said.

"Oh him. He does rock, so does BTR; they're just not a rock group. If you want to make him leave you alone, you'll have to give him ideas to have a rockin' song. Usually Kendall won't quit until he either gets what he wants, thinks he gets what he wants, or exhausts all options to getting it."

"So if you had to pick one guy from the Palm Woods who would it be?"

"To spend the day with? Definitely Logan," Kylie answered. She knew that wasn't what Lucy was asking but she really didn't want to get into it.

Lucy smiled indulgently. "To date, no restrictions, no consequences," Lucy corrected.

"If I had to pick and couldn't get out of it?" Kylie asked. "James." She answered shortly hoping Lucy would drop the subject, but of course she didn't.

"Really? I had you pegged for Kendall." Lucy said stunned.

"Why?"

"You two seem so similar."

"And that's one of the reasons it would be too weird. James on the other hand, would be interesting and I have a feeling a lot of fun." Then Kylie knew she had to change the subject fast. "I will tell you one thing."

"Oh and what's that?"

"They're really great when I miss Minnesota." Kylie said.

"That where you're from?"

"Yeah, grew upon the ice with my brother. He was captain of our hockey team for years."

"How'd he go from hockey to singing?"

"Our good friend convinced him to go to an audition for moral support and when the horrible producer said our friend had no talent, my brother called the producer on it."

"So how'd that lead to a band?" Lucy asked opening another box.

Kylie looked down at her hands for a moment wondering how much to tell Lucy. "My brother saw how angry it made his friend that the producer picked him instead our friend so my brother convinced the producer to take them all instead of just him. The rest is history."

"So what about you?" Kylie asked.

The girls talked a little longer about Lucy then there was a knock on the door. When they opened it they found James and Carlos were back this time dressed as a muscle man and a dancer. The next time, maybe ten minutes later they were a pair of plumbers and Kylie could tell they were getting desperate.

"I told ya, there's only one way to get rid of them." Kylie said.

"I know and it's starting to look more and more appealing."

"That's not good." Kylie said. This time when Kylie opened the door she was fully prepared to let them have it but was shocked to see "Kendall." She said. She shook off the shock and turned to Lucy. "He ... what did you call him? The guy who thinks he rocks?" Kylie asked. "Anyway he's here."

Lucy walked over to the door and looked at Kendall. "Hey, did you come here to not talk to me some more?" Lucy asked.

At first that didn't make any sense to Kylie but then it sank in. She realized James and Carlos had probably told Kendall not to talk to the new girl so they'd stand a chance but from what Kylie was learning Lucy was more into Kendall's type than James or Carlos.

"No. I came here to show you that we rock!" Kendall said.

Kylie looked at his guitar and amp and tried not to laugh at how tiny the amp was. She and Lucy listened as Kendall played then Lucy smirked. "Nice chord progression," Lucy said when Kendall was through. "And very cute amp."

"Cute? That rocked."

"She didn't say the chord was cute, she said the amp was cute." Kylie laughed.

"You want it to rock try an EBCG." Lucy said. She shoved some boxes out of the way revealing a large amp then took out her guitar and played the suggestion.

"Now that rocked." Kylie said. Lucy grinned and shut the door as Kendall stood in shock. Kylie laughed. "That will drive him up the wall."

"You know I think I'm gonna like you too." Lucy said.

"Well thank you." Kylie grinned.

The next afternoon Kylie again met with Lucy to once again help her unpack.

"Get the door for me, would ya?" Lucy called from where she was cleaning the floor.

"Sure, though it's probably James and Carlos again." Kylie said. "Hey look I was right. This time they're brought a teddy bear and ... an envelope. Interesting."

Lucy walked to the door. "Sorry, no room for the bear but I'm curious, what's in the envelope?" Lucy said.

"Two tickets to Paradise." James said flipping the envelope around.

"You mean there's a place that actually exists where you two don't bother her?" Kylie asked.

"Kylie," Carlos chided.

Lucy fought back a smile but answered them. "Look guys, you're both really cute—" Lucy started.

"Digging us alert," James said.

"But I just got out of a really messy relationship—"

"Friend zone alert," Carlos interrupted covering his ears. James did the same and the girls looked at each other.

Kylie rolled her eyes and Lucy shut the door saying "Closing the door alert."

"You do have to give them credit for trying creatively." Kylie said.

"Yes," Lucy said leaning back against the door.

This time the girls had about 30 minutes of peace before there was another knock at the door. Lucy opened it to find Guitar Dude standing there. "Guitar Dude?" Kylie questioned.

"Kylie," he responded. "Lucy right? My mom sent these down for you to welcome you to the Palm Woods." Guitar Dude said holding out a plate of brownies.

"Thanks, but uh ..." Lucy said.

"That's really sweet of her. Tell her thank you." Kylie said. "Lucy this is Guitar Dude, Guitar Dude this is Lucy Stone. He lives here too, on the fourth floor."

"Nice to meet you," Guitar Dude said. "I'll see you by the pool later." Then he left.

"He's real relaxed isn't he?" Lucy asked. "But Kylie, I don't like chocolate."

"Yeah, he is and the number one thing I learned since I've met Guitar Dude is never pass on his mom's brownies. If you don't want them, I'll take them." Kylie said.

"Have at it." Lucy said.

Kylie bit into one and melted. "So warm and gooey, so good. Not like it'll last long once I get them home." Kylie sighed.

"Why not?"

"Because I live with four guys."

"Four guys?"

"From my brother's band. They eat everything unless threatened. So what are you going to do about Carlos and James?" Kylie asked.

"I'm going to meet them at the pool and trick them into the friend zone." Lucy sighed.

"How so?"

So Lucy told her the plan and Kylie grinned.

"I'd love to see the fall out of that."

"Sure, meet me back here in about 45 minutes and you can watch."

"Sure." Kylie said.

Then there was yet another knock at the door. Lucy opened it to find Gustavo, Kendall, and Kelly standing there. "Aw you brought your mommy and daddy here to tell me you rock?" Lucy taunted.

Kylie couldn't help but laugh at the thought. "No, we brought our totally rockin' new song that rocks to tell you we rock." Kendall answered.

"Yeah. That song which is called _Pair of Eyes_," Gustavo said his finger heading for the play button.

"Cute title," Lucy grinned.

"Cute? What do you mean cute?" Kelly said.

"You see? That's what I'm talking about." Kendall said gesturing to Lucy.

"It's just not a rockin' title." Lucy said. Then produced a copy of her demo CD when asked which included her titles of _Teenage Anarchy_, _Eat my Dog_"_, _and the last one being too horrible to mention. "Yeah, that last one shocks a lot of people." Lucy said as the other three stood frozen. "Now, if you'll excuse me I have a date with your friends by the pool." Lucy turned back to Kylie. "I'll see you in a bit."

"Yeah later." Both girls stepped out and Lucy went down to the pool as Kylie contemplated unfreezing the trio in front of her. Then Katie walked up. Kylie saw the exasperated look on her face and smirked. "Something wrong?"

"This has been happening all day." Katie answered. She looked at Kylie then smirked and pulled out Gustavo's wad of cash. She pulled out 35 dollars, handed Kylie a 20 keeping the other 15 for herself, and put the bigger wad back in Gustavo's pocket. After the girls put their share in their pockets Katie clapped her hands.

"Ah!" Gustavo cried.

"Why does everyone keep getting paralyzed?" Katie asked.

Kylie and Kendall both froze and Katie glared at them. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Kylie asked.

"Paralyzed," Kendall said nodding. "It's not _Pair of Eyes_ it's _Paralyzed_." Kendall finished.

"Now that's a rockin' title." Kylie said.

"To the studio," Gustavo called.

"Thank you baby sister," Kendall said, "Ooo brownies." Kendall grabbed one then headed off with Kelly and Gustavo.

"Okay." Kylie said.

Katie grabbed a brownie and bit into it then turned to Kylie. "I still don't know what all that was about."

"My new friend Lucy. She has shocking new powers where she can freeze the boys in place. It is so cool." Kylie said.

"Where did you get the brownies?" Katie asked.

"Guitar Dude's mom made them for Lucy but she doesn't like chocolate so she gave them to me." Kylie said.

"Can you do me a favor? Go check on Logan. No one's seen him in a few hours."

"Sure. Though I'm sure he's just with Camille. She got the part in Spy High." Kylie said. She walked away from her sister and dropped the brownies off at her apartment and found Logan out front just kinda staring off. "Are you uh ... are you alright?" Kylie said trying to bite back her sassy comments.

"Yeah I'm ok." Logan said sadly.

Knowing she had to say something to cheer him up she said, "There are fresh brownies in the apartment if you want some. It'll make you feel better."

Logan looked at her then smiled. "Thanks Kylie."

"Sure." Kylie said. About 40 minutes later Kylie met Lucy back in her apartment and they were close to finishing unpacking when she heard Carlos and James outside. "They're back." Kylie said grinning.

"Hi guys." Lucy said grinning as she opened the door. Kylie was leaning against the wall just inside the door trying to hold in her laughter at what was coming.

"You can't date both of us at the same time." Carlos said.

"Yes I can." Lucy said.

"Uh, no. We agreed that's weird." James said then whispered. "We agreed that's weird, right?"

"Yes." Carlos said.

"Are you saying you're breaking up with me?" Lucy asked batting her eyelashes.

Kylie had to press both hands over her mouth to keep her giggles quiet.

"Yes," Carlos and James answered in unison.

"Well. I hope we can still be friends." Lucy said in soft sort of voice as though she was slightly heartbroken.

It was taking nearly everything Kylie had not to burst out laughing.

Both boys sighed and agreed to be friends with Lucy. Kylie finally managed to suppress her laughter and peered around the doorway as Lucy smiled.

"Great, friend zone it is." Lucy said.

Carlos groaned and James looked at her for a moment before they froze and Kylie burst out laughing again. When Lucy shut the door Kylie couldn't stop laughing. "Priceless." Kylie said.

Lucy put the light bulbs and extension cords down and Kylie tried to reign in her laughter. "You never said it was going to be this easy."

"I guess I overestimated their smarts." Kylie said. A few seconds later there was yet another knock on the door. "Oh come on," Kylie said pulling it open. "Oh it's you." Kylie said seeing Kendall. "What's with the plant big brother?" Kylie barely glanced at James and Carlos behind Kendall.

"It's a housewarming gift," Kendall said then turned to Lucy, "for you." Then he handed her the plant.

Lucy looked at him skeptically. "You two are related?"

"Yeah, he's older by four minutes." Kylie rolled her eyes. "That all you wanted?"

"No, I also came to tell you that Big Time Rush will be performing our new rockin' song _Paralyzed_ on the news tomorrow at eight a.m. Ya might want to check it out." Kendall said.

"Are you singing to tracks on their new stage?" Lucy taunted.

"Oh no, we're going to be _on the news_. For the whole world to see," Kendall said stressing on the news. Then he reached in and pulled Kylie out of the apartment. When Kylie nodded to Lucy she shut the door. Kylie rolled her eyes and clapped her hands awakening James and Carlos from their shock.

"Aw friend zone," Carlos groaned.

"You did this." James said pointing at Kylie. "You poisoned her against us."

"You," Kylie pointed to James, "maybe. Carlos, never. He's too sweet." Kylie said. "Besides like she kept trying to tell you: she just got out of a really messy breakup and she isn't looking for a relationship. And you," Kylie turned to Kendall, "if you get in trouble, Mom says I can't bail you out again." Kylie looked down at his hand and it vanished from her arm. "Later," with that Kylie walked away.

The next morning at eight, Kylie turned on the news to see the market report ending and a live view from the channel six news chopper appearing on screen. Kylie grinned seeing Big Time Rush rocking out on top of a truck that was blocking an intersection downtown.

"Well it is a rockin' song." Kylie admitted.

Mrs. Knight looked at her daughter and smiled. "That it is sweetheart."

"I wonder how Lucy will like it." Kylie said.

"Who's Lucy?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"My new friend who the boys have been trying to impress for the past couple days."

"I'm glad you made a new friend. A _girl_ friend," Mrs. Knight said.

"Aw come on Mom the guys aren't that bad." Kylie said.

"You need girlfriends." Mrs. Knight said.

"I had Jo." Kylie said. "And Camille, and sorta the Jennifers."

"Kylie, Jo was your brother's girlfriend. Camille scares you and the Jennifers only like you because you can make the boys leave them alone."

"That's not—completely true." Kylie said. As if she knew her mom was skeptic Kylie hugged her then went back to bed. Later that night she found out that the cops weren't pressing charges and that Lucy had changed her mind about BTR.

"You're not, mad that I didn't tell you?" Kylie asked. "About Kendall and the guys?"

"Naw. You did lay it out there for me. I just didn't pick up on it." Lucy answered as the girls hung out by the pool with the guys and Camille. "I do want to know, have you made any progress? With that guy?"

"What guy?" Camille asked.

"I told ya, not gonna happen. And it's none of your business what guy she thinks I'm really into. It would be an interesting date but it's not going to happen." Kylie answered.

"Have you tried asking him out?" Camille asked.

"Not gonna happen Camille." Kylie said.

"Maybe we can talk to him." Kendall said sitting up.

"I told ya, it ain't gonna happen just lay off." Kylie said.

"Have it your way." Lucy said.

"I will thanks." Kylie grinned.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So tune in next time for Big Time Strike and Kylie flipping out. Let me know what you think. And thanks to all with me on your alert and favorite lists and thanks to those for reviewing.<strong>_


	15. Chapter 15

**_Here's the next chapter. Same disclaimer as always. Containing Big Time Strike._**

* * *

><p>Over the next month Kylie continued to work on new tracks for her second album as well as making quite a few appearances at the local mall and other shops to sign autographs and to get her face out there. Kylie also carefully watched the paparazzi and tabloids and though they seemed to notice her with Big Time Rush enough to form some sort of link, they couldn't quite pinpoint which guy she was with or who she was.<p>

Then one day she found both her mom and the boys on strike.

"Kylie, a little help?" Katie asked looking up from the sandwiches.

"Nope I've already learned that lesson." Kylie said. "Later baby sister." Once she got to Rocque Records she found the boys on strike manning the front doors. Kylie rolled her eyes and slipped around to the side door then slid into studio b noticing the floor looked new. She looked at the floor then shook her head.

"The new song." Griffin said.

"What about it?" Kylie asked turning her attention to Griffin who was standing in front of her.

"I want it recorded. Tomorrow."

"And I want a kitty but we're both out of luck aren't we?"

"Record the song tomorrow and I'll get you a kitty."

"And I can't have one so you'll get your new song just not tomorrow. It's gonna take me a couple days to learn it." Kylie said.

"Fine." Griffin left the studio and Kylie slumped against the wall trying to learn the new song.

She had the chorus and the first verse down when she felt a yet another stinging shock through her body. Kylie growled and stormed down the hall to the other studio where she watched Gustavo shock the boys then they rushed out after learning they had been fired.

"So uh how long do you think it'll take Big Time Rush to figure out you can't actually fire them." Kylie asked.

"Actually I can." Gustavo said.

"No you can't. You see they signed contracts with RCM CBT Globalnet Sanyoid. The company that owns BTR and Rocque Records. Ergo, you're only their producer. You can't fire them not technically." Kylie said.

"How do-" Kelly said.

"Katie's not the only one who reads contracts. When your surrogate mother owns her own company you learn to protect yourself. Legally. Anyway you just set them back a couple hours especially when they realize my mom is the best negotiator in the world. Now if you'll excuse me I have a new song to learn." Kylie smirked then walked back to her studio. This time Kylie sat down on the floor in the middle of the studio. After about ten minutes her MP3 player changed from her track to a Big Time Rush song. Kylie sighed but decided to take a well-deserved break. She shoved the player in her pocket and got up singing and dancing to the upbeat song.

"This isn't getting me a new song." She heard over the intercom. Kylie pulled an earphone out of her ear and turned towards the control room.

"I needed a break so I had to rock out. If I don't I go nuts and don't sing." Kylie grinned.

Griffin glared at her but went to check on his boys. Kylie rolled her eyes when he was gone then continued to dance around. That was until she felt another stinging shock. Kylie threw down her lyrics sheets and her hat that was to get her in the mood and stormed into the control booth of the other studio. There she found Griffin stuck in the roof of the control room and the shock controller in Gustavo's hands. She glared at him, grabbed the control, and threw it against the wall shattering the controller into thousands of tiny pieces.

"Kylie," Mrs. Knight cried.

"They teach you how to use that when they gave it to you?" Kylie asked. "For instance, the switches. You're only supposed to use the one the subject is standing on. If you forget to turn one off it activates when you hit the button. To include the one you've left on all day in studio B." Kylie growled.

"Someone's a little cranky." Carlos whispered to Logan and Kendall.

"I have two days to record a song and **I can't get this song down.**" Kylie nearly screamed. Then a touch calmer she added. "Especially when I'm being shocked every five minutes and I can't concentrate." Kylie clenched her fists and took a deep breath. "So first thing tomorrow morning you're going to call these people and get them to remove all the shock pads. Then you're going to ban the boys from the studio completely. And finally everyone who has had at least one psych class knows **positive reinforcement works better than negative reinforcement**." Kylie screamed.

"She does have a point." Logan mentioned. "Though she seems a little angry."

"Kylie, sweetheart." Mrs. Knight started.

"There's only one way to calm her down." Kendall said. "James."

Kylie looked at Kendall then James. "If you want to keep your lucky comb in one piece you won't touch me." Kylie said glaring at James.

James whimpered and petted his comb.

"James." Kendall said exasperatedly.

"Not my lucky comb."

"Kylie," Mrs. Knight said.

"We got this Mom." Kendall started. "Kylie, sweetie, I know you're angry but it'll be ok. Calm down." Kendall approached his sister with his hands raised to show he was no threat.

"Don't even think about it." Kylie said backing away from her brother. Next thing Kylie knew she was over Carlos's shoulder.

"To the car." Kendall said.

"Put. Me. Down!" Kylie squealed.

"Can't do that." Carlos said. At the car Carlos dumped Kylie in the backseat of her car. Kylie jumped up but Carlos jumped in the car and forced her back down. The rest of the band also climbed in the car with Logan behind the wheel.

"James, blindfold." Kendall said

"Where exactly are we going?" Logan said. He started the car and backed out of the parking spot.

"Just drive fast, that way." Kendall said pointing to the right as James tied one of his bandanas around Kylie's eyes.

"I'm going to kill you, Kendall." Kylie said trying to get away from Carlos and James.

"James, massage her back right between her shoulder blades. She'll calm down long enough for Carlos to put these on her feet." Kendall said.

Though she couldn't see anything Kylie got a bad feeling about whatever it was that Carlos was going to put on her feet so she started kicking until she felt James's hand on her back. "Kendall Donald." Kylie threatened.

"Would you relax Kylie Ann?" Kendall answered. "Take the next left."

As Carlos reached for Kylie she kicked out at him. "Do that again and I'll turn these beautiful blond curls into stringy, pink strands." James said pressing harder on her back.

"You wouldn't." Kylie growled stilling under the massage.

"I will if you try to kick our best friend. Even attempt it and I will dye it pick. Now relax and let the boys take care of everything." James answered.

"Where are we going?" Kylie asked still blindfolded and laying across James's lap so Carlos could change her shoes.

"You'll see, take a right." Kendall answered.

Several turns later Kylie was still in a bad mood and the car finally stopped. The boys climbed out of the car and this time James scooped Kylie up bridal style and took her inside. Kylie instantly felt cold air sweep through her but couldn't tell the cause. When James put Kylie down he removed her blindfold and put his hands on her shoulders. Kylie blinked a few times to clear her vision and then she saw an empty ice rink. "How did you ..." Kylie started.

"I called in a favor." Kendall said grinning as he watched the angry fire fade from his sister's eyes. "The one thing I could always count on in Minnesota was that if you ever got really angry with me all I had to do was put you on the ice and the angry fire disappears." Kendall said.

Kylie glared at him but the cold air was going straight to her head and she could feel her anger slowly slipping away. She did the only thing she could do to keep from saying something stupid. She looked at him then stepped on the ice and skated. Nearly half an hour later Kylie was calm enough that she skated over to where the guys were play two on two hockey. "Guys." Kylie said. Carlos and Kendall both stopped and turned around to face Kylie as they stood next to Logan and James.

"The fire's gone, that's a good sign." Kendall muttered.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry." Kylie stared down at her shoes. "You were right and I ... It's just the pressure is getting to me. With Dad I knew there was no chance he'd ever leave me. He'd rush me but I knew no matter what I did he'd always be there."

"And you think Griffin won't?" Carlos asked.

"No, especially not after that stunt I just pulled." Kylie said. Then she thought about it. "What if ..." Kylie starts.

"Oh no. No you don't." Kendall said. "You're going to go in there tomorrow and blow Griffin away. If you don't, or if for some stupid reason Griffin tries to dump you, you know all of our songs on both bass and drums. There's no way you'll slip back into the sidelines."

"That's just the thing. He's never made me record in front of him before. I've recorded three songs already and they've all only been in front of my producer. I don't think I can do this in front of him."

"Are you saying you've never recorded a song in front of Griffin?" James asked.

"Sure she has, the _Oh Yeah_ song." Carlos said.

"This time it'll be no different."

"Sure it will. Y'all were there last time and I had my team to fall back on. I can't do this alone remember." Kylie said staring the boys down. Then she saw the look in Kendall's eyes. "Whatever you're thinking Kendall, the answer is no. You'll get me fired." Kylie said.

"What if I told you we will be there tomorrow?"

"How? I demanded Gustavo ban you from the studio and I think I scared him enough to make him stick to it."

"No problem." Kendall said. He pulled out his phone and Kylie's phone buzzed.

She pulled it out and saw Kendall's face appear on Face Talk. "How is this supposed to help?" Kylie asked waving the phone at him.

"Because we've only been banned from being there in person. You didn't say anything about cell phones." Kendall said. He skated over to Kylie and hit the talk button. "You just open the Face Talk session and then we'll hit the mute button that way we can still hear you but you won't hear anything from our end. With no sound coming from our end your recording will turn out great and you'll still have us there so you won't freak out."

With that promise Kylie calmed down for the most part. "Knew there was a reason I liked you so much." Kylie said putting her phone back in her pocket.

"So tomorrow you'll go in there Face Talk us and we'll get you through." Carlos said.

"Tomorrow? I can't learn this song by tomorrow." Kylie panicked.

"Sure you can, and we'll help you." Carlos said.

"No, I can't. For some reason this song just won't stick."

"Let us see the lyrics." Logan said.

"Did one of you grab my bag?"

"On the table." Logan said. The guys helped Kylie learn her song and although she was still slightly freaked out, she felt a little better about having to sing.

The next day Kylie's producer gave her a pep talk though it didn't work so Kylie Face Talked the boys. "I'm freaking out here, talk me down from this." Kylie said trying to calm down as she entered the sound booth.

The boys looked at each other and then it hit James. "Remember the ride back from the beach when Guitar Dude talked you into singing _Rock Me_? Remember how you sang it?" James asked.

"The same way I always sing it." Kylie said.

"Yes but you sang it straight to us." James said motioning to himself and the other boys.

"Well yeah but this is different." Kylie said.

"No different now than the hundreds of times, you've sang to me or Katie." Kendall said. "You can do this Ky. Don't worry about Griffin or the producer, just sing to us."

"Kylie, put the phone away." Her producer called.

Kylie looked at her and nodded. "Alright guys, it's time." She hoped that the boys would remember to just hit the mute button. Sure enough the other end went silent though she could see Lightning, the TV wonder dog, barking at something.

"You ready, Kylie?" The producer asked.

"I guess." Kylie said putting the phone on the music stand.

"Good." The producer said.

The look on Griffin's face said the song better be good or else. Kylie swallowed hard and caught some movement out of the corner of her eye. Kylie looked down at her phone and James was motioning from the phone to himself as though trying to remind Kylie to sing to them. Kylie took a deep breath and when the music started in her headphones Kylie trained her eyes on the boys and sang to them. When the song ended she looked up from her personal cheering squad to Griffin and the producer. Kylie waited on the edge of her seat until Griffin finally gave the green light. When the 'Recording' light finally turned off she gave the boys a thumbs up and the booth was filled with cheers from what sounded like half the Palm Woods.

"What's that noise?" Griffin asked.

"That is my cheering squad." Kylie said.

"Cheering squad?" Griffin asked.

"Yeah," Kylie answered turning the phone around to show Griffin Big Time Rush. "If Carlos can wear his helmet while recording then I can have my cheering squad on mute. Besides you didn't even know they were here so you know the recording won't be messed up."

Griffin gave her one of his no-emotion, straight-faced looks and she grinned.

"Got to go." Kylie raced out to the lobby and plopped down on the couch.

"Well?" James asked attracting Kylie's attention back to the phone.

"Well what?" Kylie asked. "He seemed happy with the recording but think I made him angry again."

"Don't worry everything will work out. He can't be too angry with you if you're making him money." Kendall said.

"I suppose but he seemed really angry." Kylie stopped suddenly. "Why do you three look like the Wild just won the Stanley Cup?"

"Any other time you would have just hung your head and apologized, but you just stood up to Griffin." Logan said.

"I did didn't I?" Kylie smiled. Then she frowned. "What if ..."

"No, don't. Nothing's going to happen. Again if he tries we have your back." Kendall said quickly.

Kylie sighed and calmed down. Then her producer sat down next to her. Kylie lowered her phone and looked at the producer. "Am I in trouble?" Kylie asked.

"No. We listened to the song again and it's perfect. We have a different problem though."

"Griffin's angry that I talked back to him?"

"No, actually he finds it a change of pace from everyone who is scared of him. He won't like it if you do it all the time but sometimes he'll let it slide. Your stage fright."

"I can't control that. I've always been scared to perform." Kylie said.

"Are you telling me your dad never had you perform local concerts?"

"Nope. We did appearances and signings after _Rock Me_ hit radio waves but never a concert. The most I've ever sung in front of is about 50 or so kids at the Palm Woods."

"That's about to change." The producer said.

"What do you mean?"

"You need national exposure. In three weeks you'll be performing at the Hollywood Mall. Griffin's also demanding we start working on a tour and he'll be releasing _Down Home_ as a music video soon."

"How soon?"

"As in you're shooting it tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"You'll start filming at the Palm Woods park and then the rest will be shot at a farm just outside of Hollywood."

"Ok, do I need to bring anything?"

"Your boots and your hat."

"Wait did you say _tour_?" Kylie asked.

"Yes it'll run for eight weeks. Hopefully going country wide." Her producer said.

"As in, soon? Without Big Time Rush?"

"You need your own fan base. One that doesn't include Big Time Rush fans."

"Look, I know you and Griffin want what's best for me but I can't do this without them. It may be that they're a completely genre of music but I still get requests for another duet with them. I just ... I don't feel comfortable without them."

"I'll see what I can do. Don't forget tomorrow, ten a.m., Palm Woods Park."

"Fine, can I go now?"

"Yes."

Kylie left the studio then heard James's voice and realized her phone was still on.

"An eight week tour?" James asked.

"Apparently. Mainly cause it's during school and they probably want to have my concerts on Fridays and Saturdays. I'm not doing a tour without you guys though. I can't."

"Come on Kylie, this is the opportunity of a lifetime." Carlos said.

"Yeah, you got to grab it by the horns and go big time." Logan said.

"You don't get it do you?" Kylie asked.

"Hey!" Kendall said attracting her attention. Kylie looked at him as she walked out of the building. "We'll be right there every step of the way."

"How can you ..." James started. "You still haven't gotten over your stage fright have you?"

"Not a bit." Kylie answered.

"You could always do local concerts. Start out small and work your way to a bigger crowd." Logan said. "It should help."

"How do I convince Griffin of that?" Kylie asked getting into her car and plugging her phone into the hands free device.

"We'll handle that you just worry about getting at least six VIP passes to your first concert." Kendall said.

"At least?"

"Yeah, you could always do more but you need at least four so the four of us can be there."

"Makes sense." Kylie said. "I got to go, I'm about to get on the road."

"Be careful." Carlos said.

"We'll see you later." James finished.

Kylie hung up then returned to the Palm Woods still a bit freaked out about her first concert in three weeks. The guys on the other hand were totally stoked about it and no matter how hard Kylie tried to talk them out of mentioning it, it was all they talked about. It seemed as though Big Time Rush was putting on their first concert again instead of Kylie.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well what do you think? I hope you like it.<br>**_


	16. Chapter 16

**_Here's your next chapter in the continuing saga of Kylie and the boys. Same disclaimer as always and the beginning of _Big Time Contest. **_**The episode some people have been waiting for. Thanks for all the reviews and messages.**  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Carlos!" Kylie called as she entered the room he shared with James.<p>

"Kylie!" Carlos said in the same tone.

"Kendall has something for you."

"Sweet." Carlos got up and left the room shutting the door behind him.

Kylie looked from the door back to James then sat down on the edge of the bed. "Kendall said you were looking for me?" Kylie asked.

James shut his magazine and looked at the girl who had been his best friend since second grade. "I wanted to ask you something." James said.

"Ok, I need to talk to you too but you first." Kylie said.

James could see the urgency in her eyes and remembering his manners he smiled. "No ladies first, I insist." Not to mention he figured he could build his courage while she spoke.

"If you insist. About this thing between us ..." Kylie trailed off trying to gather her courage.

James grinned; maybe it wouldn't be as hard as he thought.

"I do like you James. Really I do. You're sweet and caring and nice and gorgeous with just enough bad boy flare to keep me on my toes. This flirting on the edge of something, tension in the air ... it has to stop. We've been friends for ages and you've always had my back. That's why I can't ruin what we have. Plus there's always Kendall. He'd freak if there was something between us." Kylie said. She bit her lip waiting for his response. When the eager fire faded from his eyes Kylie knew that he wasn't going to fight her. That was a very bad sign.

"Oh." James frowned; it wasn't what he wanted to hear.

"Any girl would be lucky to have you as a boyfriend. Right now I need you as a friend. By the way this," Kylie pulled a VIP pass from her pocket, "is yours."

James took the pass. "For your concert in two and a half weeks?" James asked.

"Yeah," Kylie said. She headed for the door. "Wait, what did you want to ask me?"

There was no way James could ask his original question after her speech about being friends, so he dug for a new question. "How's your stage fright training coming?"

Kendall had been helping Kylie get over her stage fright for the past three days. Or he'd been trying to after Kylie had staunchly refused to work with Dak Zevon. "You guys have been a big help with the nightly jam sessions but it's still there. You'll be at the concert won't you?" Kylie asked.

The worry on her face was more than evident so James had to agree plus he really wanted to see her sing live again. "Of course. I promise I won't let you down." James answered.

"Great you're a doll." Kylie grinned then flounced out of the room.

James stared after her for a moment, looked at his pass sadly, and then went back to his magazine.

"You ok?" Carlos asked reentering the room.

"Yeah," James answered.

"You sure? You look upset."

"Yeah I'm fine."

"I'm here if you need to talk." Carlos said. James nodded then went back to his magazine.

A few days later Kendall brought up the topic Kylie had just talked to James about as they took a break from training. "What's up between you and James?" he asked.

"I have no idea you're talking about."

"Kylie, really. What did you say to him? There's always been lighthearted teasing/ flirting between the pair of you since he realized in seventh grade girls don't have cooties. Now he's treating you like he treats Katie. What did you say?"

"Just that he had to stop because it would make you angry if you found out about it."

"But I've already told you I don't care who you date as long as he doesn't hurt you and you warn me before I catch you making out."

"I know that and you know that but he doesn't and doesn't think you wouldn't care which is why he did what I asked. I actually thought he'd be one of the ones that passed the test but he failed it horribly."

"Test?" Kendall asked.

"Yes it's called the Kendall Doesn't Care Test. There are three results. Either they pass, fail, or fail horribly." Kylie explained. She looked down at the make-shift stage and didn't know how to explain it.

"Go on." Kendall prodded.

"I don't want to."

"Explain it so I can figure out how to help you."

"When a guy asks me out I ask him "What about Kendall? Won't he care?" and pray they say the right thing."

"What's he got to say?"

"If he says that you probably will but that's it, he fails. If he rescinds his offer because he's scared you will care and he doesn't want to fight you he fails horribly."

"What's he got to say pass?"

"Something along the lines of making sure you're ok with it or it doesn't matter what you think." Kylie looked up at her brother through her lashes. He didn't look angry.

"And to pass instantly? To completely assure you he's good?" Kendall asked restraining himself from touching his sister as he knew she could shut down if he pushed too hard.

"The one thing no guy will ever say. Kendall doesn't care because he's not going to hurt me. That and he offers to make sure you know about us before we do anything."

"So basically he has to make it known that he's considered me but ultimately it's about you and him?"

"Exactly and now that I've somehow got sucked into this crazy life of performing I have to know it won't be about my fame or about BTR."

Finally he couldn't hold back. He reached out and cupped Kylie's cheek lifting her face to look at him. "But with James it wouldn't be about using you to get to us or about your fame." Kendall said.

"No," Kylie nodded, "it would eventually lead to keeping a rift from forming in the band. He was there once."

"I remember and it wasn't pretty. Maybe you are right though. Maybe BTR isn't ready for what the relationship would mean."

"So you'll let it die?" Kylie asked hopefully.

"Simmer, not die. Not for good at least. I see the look on your face when he flirts with you. I'd rather be dead than let that happiness dissipate."

"Don't do that Kendall. Don't fan the flames of a relationship we can't handle."

"I know you think that Ky." Kendall paused as if he was carefully considering her words. "But I think you can handle the tension."

"Why? Why do you have to do this to me?" Kylie asked pulling back from her brother's hand. He let it drop into his lap.

"Because of what you did to me and ..." Kendall swallowed then added softly "Jo."

"What did I do to warrant this?"

"You liked making me squirm so now it's your turn. Oh how the tables have turned." Then Kendall frowned. "Will you really deny me this?"

"Yes, I'll try." Kylie said.

"Too bad. I'd never go so far as to actually hurt you. It's just fun."

"Back to work!" The producer yelled. Kylie rolled her eyes but stood then pulled Kendall to his feet.

"Remind me again why we're doing this aside from the fact that you're scared." Kendall said.

"I haven't been on stage since fourth grade when I puked on our music teacher." Kylie answered.

"Right," Kendall said.

"Kendall, I haven't been on stage, performing, with someone or solo since then. I also haven't performed in front of more than 50 people since the fifth grade. You have to be at this concert."

"Of course. I'm not going to let you down Ky." Kendall said touching her shoulder. "I'll be there front row."

"Thanks." Kylie said. Then they got back to work.

About a week later Griffin called Kylie into the control room of studio A at Rocque Records. "How's your training coming?"

"Good and Kendall has promised to be at the concert so I'll be ready by next weekend."

"Good, good. Now care to explain this." Griffin motioned to the magazines across the control panel.

"What's to explain?" Kylie asked looking them over to see the same pictures and articles she had talked to Logan about. "My name isn't mentioned once in any of these articles. All the magazines know is that I'm blonde and that I wear sunglasses all the time. They have no proof it's me." Kylie bit her lip and hoped she hadn't made him angry.

"Until they run this article tomorrow," Griffin said as he handed her a copy of the next issue of _Teen Weekly_.

_BTR's Mystery Girl Revealed_ was the headline. Kylie read the article then looked at Griffin. "So what? Kendall's my brother. Of course I'm going to spend time with him and his band." Kylie said.

"That would explain photos of you and Kendall or you and the whole band but not these." Griffin said.

Kylie looked at the pictures and sighed seeing ones of her alone with James or Carlos. "So what? James has been my friend for ages and Carlos is like a brother to me."

"And the highlighted passage?"

"Though neither could be reached for comment, sources close to the pair have stated that the last of the band, Logan Mitchell, and the superstar Kylie cannot stand to be in the same room and both have hard feelings for the other."

"Now you see the problem."

"Not really. Logan and I can't stand each other. Hazard of life I suppose. Not everyone gets along that's why everyone wants world peace and we haven't gotten it." Kylie said. "He's been my brother's best friend since about third grade when Kendall started using him to do his homework. In the sixth grade Logan and I had a huge fight and we haven't gotten along since."

"I will not have a feud in this company. You can fight all you want behind closed doors but in public and in the media you will become friends."

"Yes sir."

"And to fix your image here's the solution." Griffin pointed to the corner of _Pop Tiger_ magazine. The caption over the picture of Big Time Rush read_ Win a date with Big Time Rush_.

"You aren't going to do what I think you're going to do are you?" Kylie asked.

"You're going to enjoy this date somewhere public with Logan, away from the rest of the boys."

"You are. You're going to rig the contest."

"Don't be ridiculous I have people for that."

"No way. I won't do it. He can be nice to me all he wants and if Kendall's around I will tolerate his presence but I will not hang out with him willingly in public."

Griffin snapped his fingers and his tall, black assistant showed up. Obdul tapped a suitcase.

"Let me guess an "Or Else" treatment? Meaning if I don't get along you'll do something to my career? Probably end it?"

"No singing, no concerts, no tours, no modeling. Let me explain something to you. I don't like being threatened. I do the threatening. I own you for the next couple months and therefore you do what I say. And I say you get along with Logan."

"What do you want me to tell him when he asks why I want to spend the day with him?"

"You are a genius aren't you? You'll come up with something as long as it's not about the publicity."

"So no telling _Logan_ it's about the publicity?" Kylie said stressing Logan.

"No telling Big Time Rush it's about publicity. I want a valid reason Kylie and it can't be to make him suffer. Give him something you'd tell one of the other boys."

"Yes sir."

"That's my girl that wants to be famous."

"When is this publicity stunt of a date?"

"One month from now."

"Palm Woods Park. Is that open enough for you?"

"Perfect." Griffin said. "And Kylie, try to enjoy it."

"I'll try. Can't promise nothing though," Kylie smirked.

He waved his hand dismissing her and Kylie walked out to see the guys talking to Gustavo and Kelly.

"And decreased our showering by 98 percent," Carlos said.

"**Woo!**" All four boys cheered.

"Ewww," Kylie said waving a hand under her nose. "Please put your arms down." They did. "These four have not showered in about a week and a half. Even smart boy here who cares more about his image than he does about anything else." Kylie motioned to James. "They stink and that's saying something because I used to share a locker room with ten guys who constantly played hockey. My mother would love you if you could get them to shower."

"Certainly she has some control over them." Kelly asked.

"Sure, but she gave up about five days ago. And they're like puppies: you get one clean and they go roll in the mud while you try to clean the rest."

"Please increase your showering." Kelly said holding up a hand to the boys. The boys nodded.

"That's it? Mom's been trying for two weeks." Kylie said.

"She said please." Carlos said.

"Kay, have to remember that. What's with the meeting?" Kylie asked scratching her scalp.

"We were just explaining that it's official: Big Time Rush is never going on a date again." Kendall said.

"Yeah, that won't last a month." Kylie said.

"And how can you be so sure of that?" Carlos asked.

"You're hormone-driven, teenage boys. And there's the big news." Kylie said.

"So what is the big news?" Logan asked turning to Gustavo.

"You boys finally made the cover of _Pop Tiger _Magazine." Gustavo said.

He flipped the magazine around and Kelly pointed to the corner. "With their _Win a date with Big Time Rush_ Contest," Kelly said.

Kylie snickered as she heard the first strands of the boys Big Time Rush theme play. She looked around at the ceiling but no one else seemed to hear it. Logan took the magazine from Gustavo and the boys plopped down on the couch.

"What is so funny?" Kendall asked.

"Well not only did _Pop Tiger_ use the same sorta idea for Dak Zevon and two of his co-stars but there's no way you're getting out of this. It's all laid out on page six. Four lucky contest winners get to spend the day with their favorite Big Time Rush guy and then the magazine hosts some sort of party at the end of the day probably here at Rocque Records."

"How do you know all that?" James asked.

"Like I said page six." Kylie said.

Carlos flipped to the page and found the article. "_Win a date with Big Time Rush_." He read then Logan snatched the magazine.

"_Spend a day with the boys of BTR at the famous Palm Woods_." Logan added.

Then James took it from him. "_And wrap up your day with a Big Time Party in the very same studio the boys record their hits._" James read.

"But Gustavo," Kendall whined as said man and Kelly fist bumped. "We've sworn off dating."

"Uh ... yeah ... **No you haven't**," Gustavo said in his stressed out, forceful tone.

"Guys it's huge to be on the cover of _Pop Tiger_ especially since it's a monthly magazine. It'll get you phenomenal press which will in turn lead to a happier CEO." Kylie said.

"Kylie, sweetie, don't you have somewhere else to be?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah," Kylie said. "Is he waiting?"

"Out front. And be careful." Kelly said.

"Thanks." Kylie turned to her brother. "My car, take him home for me will you?" Kylie asked tossing him the keys.

"Sure. Where do you have to be?" Kendall asked catching the keys.

"To ... see a friend," Kylie said slowly.

"Oh?" Kendall asked.

"Which friend are you going to see and why can't you drive?" Carlos asked.

"I'd rather not drive my sweet baby over there so Gustavo here has gotten me a driver. Now I really must go or I'll be late." Kylie grinned then left the studio.

The boys turned back to their problem and later saw Kylie at home.

When Kylie got home she saw Carlos alone on the couch.

"What's up?"

"You tell me. Who's your friend?"

"Just ... someone to talk to. Have you seen my video?" Kylie asked flipping to the country channel with was actually playing the video. "It's number three on the count down."

"Tell me more about your friend." Carlos said.

"Just someone to talk to who doesn't get involved. Can't we leave it at that and talk about my video."

"You look like you had fun shooting it."

"I did. The guy at the farm was real sweet and invited me back to ride any time I want."

"That's good I suppose."

"Come on Carlos, don't be mad."

"I'm not I just wish you trusted me."

"I do. I just don't want to talk about it right now." Kylie said. Carlos sighed but nodded and dropped the subject. "Thanks."

* * *

><p><em><strong>So there was that chapter. I'd love to know what you think. Tune in next time to find out the answer to where she's been going and how they take it. Will Kendall flip? Will Mrs. Knight be supportive? And how does Kylie handle their reactions? These answers and more in the next chapter. <strong>_


	17. Chapter 17

**_The next chapter for you. Same Disclaimer. Kylie's first concert and the answer to where she's been going and who her friend is._**

* * *

><p>As her concert drew nearer Kylie grew more and more nervous.<p>

"Would you relax?" Logan asked as he watched her pace. "You're going to make me sick."

"Yes well better you than me. My first concert is in two days and I'm. Freaking. Out." Kylie nearly screamed as she braced her hands on the table he was using as a desk.

"Find something to get your mind off it. I'd suggest arguing with me but I have to get this work done."

"Then what else?"

"I don't know. But you'll do fine. Your fans love you and they want you to do well as much we want you to."

"I know the others want me to but you too?"

"Of course. Ky, you and I may not always get along but that doesn't mean I don't want you to succeed." Logan said.

"Thanks Logan." Kylie said. "That still doesn't help me relax."

"Why don't you play Castle Bashers or something? Or even hockey calms you down."

"Hockey's not going to help. I can't focus and I was never a fan of Castle Bashers. Monster Destroyer III. You're a genius, Logan." Kylie said. She bolted over to the TV and flipped on the video game. Kylie was rocking out to her first CD and bouncing on the couch when James, Kendall, and Carlos returned to the crib.

All three boys froze as they watched Kylie. Then Carlos grabbed the camera off the counter and recorded her having fun for a few minutes. "Say hi to your fans, Kylie." Carlos said breaking the silence.

Kylie hit the pause button and stopped jumping. "Carlos." Kylie squealed.

He grinned but turned off the video camera and put it down on the counter. "You looked so happy." Carlos said with his big puppy dog eyes.

"I've got a good friend I've been talking to." Kylie admitted.

"Oh and what's the name of this friend you trust more than us?" James asked.

Kylie turned off the TV and climbed down off the couch. She looked from the TV to the boys. "Y'all better come take a seat." Kylie said motioning to the couch. All four boys looked at each other but took seats on the couch as Kylie pulled up a barstool. "Look, you just said I looked really happy and my happiness is important, right?" Kylie asked staring at her hands.

"Absolutely Ky," Carlos said "You're our best friend."

"Then there's something you need to know." Kylie said hesitantly.

"No judgments you know that." James said.

"After what I went through with Dad I talked to Papi Garcia. He wanted to know the extent of what I went through. He's seen it several times before with several kids he's helped. Papi said that children in controlled situations learn to adapt. They become submissive and reserved. Doc Burnett says that can lead to self-confidence issues. She says that the doubts I've had recently are just proof that I need to work on my self-confidence and on believing in me. She also mentioned that the doubts will be the hardest to overcome."

"You have doubts? About what?" James asked.

"About whether or not I'm happy here. When I'm laughing or joking with you guys I'm constantly asking myself am I truly happy here in L.A. or is it all to keep these guys happy? I've learned that I'm a people pleaser. That I'll do anything I can to keep those I care about most happy. Doctor Carol is trying to help me learn that at times it's ok to be a little selfish and to tell others no, to include Griffin." Kylie explained.

"Doctor? As in ..." Logan trailed off.

"As in Doctor Carol Burnett, Ph.D. in child psychology and behavioral therapy," Kylie said then added softly "Mama Brooke mentioned therapy had helped her through her divorce and Griffin is totally on board with it since he saw how important it was to me."

"You're seeing a shrink and didn't tell us?" Carlos asked stunned.

"A therapist, Carlos," Kylie said stubbornly, toying with the friendship bracelet James had given her years ago. "It's not just like I meant to keep this from you I just ... It's easier to beg forgiveness than ask permission. I'd do anything to keep you all happy and that included not telling you about the therapist."

"How long have you been seeing this shrink?" Kendall asked.

Kylie's head snapped up from her hand woven bracelet to her best friends. "It's a therapist Kendall." Kylie snapped.

"I don't care what you call it. A wolf is still a wolf no matter what he dresses like."

"Once a week since right after Mother's Day," Kylie answered.

"Mother's Day?" Kendall asked. "That was months ago."

"Does she help?" James asked ignoring his friend.

"Yes. She does. I was sketchy at first too but she's nice and she helps." Kylie said.

"How could you not tell us?" Kendall asked.

"You're still stuck on that?" Kylie asked. Seeing Kendall's look she sighed. "I was scared." Kylie admitted. "I knew you'd hate me for going to the quote _Dark Side_ and I know how you feel about therapists. I don't blame you for feeling like that. Doc Carol is different though. She never expects more from me than I'm willing to give and there's nothing to hang in the balance this time."

"Your happiness. She can control you." Kendall said.

"**STOP IT**." Kylie shouted. As her face contorted into one that said she was holding back tears, Kendall stormed out of the room back to his bedroom. Kylie put her head in her hands as her entire body shook. Carlos was instantly up and had her wrapped in a hug.

"It's alright." He whispered. "It's ok, he's just upset. Don't let it get to you. I promise everything will work out. You're ok." Slowly the shaking stopped and Kylie looked at the other three.

"He wasn't supposed to flip out." Kylie whispered.

Even James could tell she was holding back tears.

"I knew he'd be angry but I never thought it'd go that far." Kylie said.

"He's angry that you didn't tell him, not that you're seeing a therapist." Logan said.

"No, I think I know my twin better than you do." Kylie said. She stood and Carlos released her. She gave him a watery smile then grabbed her cell off the table. "I'll be at the pool." Kylie turned on her heel and left the apartment.

"What was that about?" James asked looking at Logan. "The thing between you two?"

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." Logan sighed. He knew that she was only really angry at Kendall and she had snapped.

Down at the pool Kylie plopped down in a lawn chair seething. She knew it wasn't Logan's fault she was upset but she knew that it was easier to take it out on him then go with the deeper problem between her and any of the boys.

Camille, seeing how angry Kylie was, carefully approached and slowly sat down on the lawn chair next to Kylie's facing the lobby doors. "Are you alright Kylie?" Camille asked slowly.

Kylie took a deep breath and knew she had to get rid of her anger especially since she wasn't wrong. It was time to draw on a little of her acting skills and show she wasn't angry. "I'm fine. Kendall's angry with me." Kylie sighed.

"What happened?" Camille asked getting a little more comfortable when she was sure Kylie wasn't angry.

"I told him something he didn't want to hear." Kylie shrugged as though it didn't bother her.

"About your therapist?" Camille asked softly as Kylie sat up swinging her legs over the side of the chair, facing Camille and putting her back to the lobby doors.

"How'd you know about that?"

"You told me two months ago. I can't believe you didn't tell the guys. Why didn't you tell them?"

"Because Kendall would freak out, I never tell Logan things like this, and it never occurred to me to tell James or Carlos. I just didn't think it was important that they knew."

"Why would Kendall freak out?" Camille asked.

"When we were little our parents split up." Kylie started. "We were six and Mom had run out for more diapers for Katie leaving us home with Dad. Katie was crying in the middle of the night and Kendall got up to comfort her. He can't sleep through loud noises. I, on the other hand can. Dad was making a bottle but it was too hot. Kendall told him that and Dad smacked him. Anyway during the trial we were ordered to see a psychiatrist to see how we were affected by it. By the trial, the divorce, all that. The shrink told Kendall that it was all a dream that Dad had made the bottle too hot but he never smacked him. He nearly had Kendall convince and said that I should support my brother and keep anything he told me quiet. The judge went ballistic when he found out Dad was paying off the guy to keep his kids quiet so he wouldn't lose custody. Dad got slapped with a restraining order so he couldn't see Katie and Kendall and he could only see me under police supervision for the first two years and then after that only once a month. The damage was already done though. Kendall no longer trusts the psych profession and now he thinks I'm like Anakin."

"For going to the so called Dark Side."

"But they have cookies." Kylie whined.

Both girls laughed then went somber again.

"What do you plan on doing about it now?" Camille asked.

"He's not gonna stop me from seeing her. No matter what. I didn't do anything wrong. He's angry beyond the point of reason so I don't want anything to do with him until he's seen reason. Or calms down at least."

"What about your concert in two days?" Kylie heard behind her. She jerked around and saw James standing there.

"Where did you come from?" Kylie asked.

"Upstairs."

"Oh, how long have you been standing there?"

James walked around the end of Kylie's chair and sat down next to Camille. "Since you said he's angry beyond belief."

"Ah."

"So, do you not want him at the concert?" James asked.

"I didn't say that. Of course I want him there. I just ..." Kylie trailed off and looked down at her hands. "I hate that he's mad at me. I just wish he'd realize I need this. I haven't had a nightmare in months."

"And I think he understands that." James said. "He's just upset. You'll see in a few days everything will calm down again and be back to the way it was."

"Are you still going to do the concert?" Camille asked.

"I can't disappoint my fans." Kylie answered. "Besides it's been too highly publicized and Griffin would kill me if I didn't perform. Maybe James is right. Maybe he'll calm down between now and then."

"I'm always right." James said.

"That doesn't make me feel better. You're gorgeous hon, but you are definitely not always right." Kylie said.

"There's a first for everything." Camille said.

"True, I never thought I'd see Kendall fall for a girl who didn't like hockey but there was Jo." Kylie said.

Over the next two days Kendall stayed away from his sister and even Katie and Mrs. Knight could feel the tension.

"What happened?" Mrs. Knight demanded the day of Kylie's concert as said girl was playing the _Dirt Dash_ arcade game in the corner.

Kylie stopped and looked at her mother. "Every Thursday since Mother's Day I've been seeing a therapist. It's really been helping."

"I know sweetheart. Griffin told me, said you can't see one without my consent." Mrs. Knight said.

"I told Kendall two days ago." Kylie said standing up from the game. "He freaked out and now he's really angry at me. I have a concert in two hours and **I'm freaking out**." Kylie nearly screamed.

"Calm down, you're going to do fine today." Mrs. Knight said pulling off her kitchen gloves and walking over to Kylie. She stopped in front of her daughter and placed her hands on the young girl's shoulders. "I know you will do well. You're like me in that aspect." Mrs. Knight cupped her daughter's cheek. "Your fans love you and they will forgive you if you freeze up. Your brother supports you he's just having trouble realizing that not all therapists are the same. I'll talk to him sweetheart. In the mean time you take Kate and go to the Mall. Remember you can do this." Mrs. Knight said.

"Yes ma'am." Kylie said. She nodded and hugged her mom.

Mrs. Knight hugged her daughter back and then smiled. "Go now." Mrs. Knight said.

Kylie nodded and took Katie to the mall where she met Griffin and her producer in the staging area. They ran through the list of songs she'd be doing and what would happen at the concert. After running through a quick sound check Kylie met Katie in the changing area that had been set up. When she yawned for the third time as she sat at the makeup table Katie handed her a cola.

"Drink this slowly so you don't get gas bubbles." Katie said.

"I'm still freaking out Katie and I feel like I'm going to puke." Kylie said.

"I know." Katie said.

"Watch this. Maybe it'll calm you down and hopefully not puke." Hands placed a portable DVD player on the table in front of her chair. Kylie looked at the screen then tipped her head backwards to look at the guy.

"James." Kylie squealed. She tipped her chair backwards a little and wrapped her arms around him. "You made it early."

"'Course I did." James said. "I remember my first—second concert. Never would have made it without the support of my three best friends and our favorite hockey movie." James grinned. "Now, just relax, watch the movie, drink your soda, and chill. You'll do fine."

"Relax and chill are the same thing."

"Yup," James answered.

"Kendall?" Kylie asked nervously.

"Sorry." James shook his head. "But don't worry he's never let you down before."

"I know. Still ..." Kylie said.

"Enjoy the movie." James said. He kissed Kylie's forehead then left the room.

Thirty minutes later Kylie paused the movie and started strumming her purple bass guitar. Five minutes before her concert was to start Kylie walked out to the wings of the stage with Katie and her bass guitar. She peaked out between the curtains and saw Logan, Carlos, and James front row in ball caps and sunglasses.

"No Kendall?" Katie asked. Kylie shook her head. "He'll be here. He's never let you down."

"And I have five minutes till I have to perform." Kylie said. "It looks packed out there."

Katie peaked out and swallowed. "The boys are out there though."

"I know but ..."

"Don't freak. You can do this." Katie said.

Kylie nodded and her band came over to her. "Ky, calm down," her drummer said twirling his drum sticks. "You can do this. Just relax, like we're in the studio. Ignore the crowd."

"What's up with the drum sticks?"

"I'm a drummer, I'm about to go play a concert ..." Matt said.

"Are you kidding you never leave home without them." Lefty the Keyboardist said.

Cajun shook his head then changed the subject. "As this is our first concert we need a chant. Something to get us psyched for the concert."

"You know BTR quacks like Ducks." Katie said.

"I've heard that." Kylie said laughing.

"So introduce me to your band." Katie said.

"Right, Joe plays Bass, Cajun plays lead guitar, Lefty is my keyboardist, and Matt here, or Sticks as you are now dubbed, plays drums. Everyone this is my manager and my kid sister Katie."

"She's what, ten?" Joe asked.

"And you're all guys working with a 17 year old girl." Katie snapped.

"She's 11 and I'm almost 18." Kylie said. "Back to our other problem. How about something from the same movie but tweaked a little. Something like ... Oh I know: Heads high, stand tall, play great, let's rock this thing?" Kylie said.

"Works for me," Sticks said. Everyone agreed.

"Hands in," Katie said. Everyone put a hand in the center of their circle.

"**Heads high, stand tall, play great, LET'S ROCK THIS THING!**" Kylie cheered.

The rest of the band cheered as they threw their hands up. Kylie peaked out the curtains but still didn't see Kendall.

"So we'll start with "Down Home"?" Sticks asked.

"Actually there's something I need to do first." Kylie said.

"Your fans are waiting." Her producer said.

"I know. But there is a song I just have to do." Kylie said.

"What song?" Joe asked.

"A song I wrote about four years ago. It's just something I have to do before I can do this concert. If they're really my fans, they'll understand." Kylie said.

"The stage is yours." Lefty said.

Kylie nodded and walked to the edge of the stage placing the mic stand in the gap between the crowd and the stage. Then she placed her purple Stratocaster in her lap after sitting down and strummed a few chords. The cheering crowd and the talking passers-by went quiet as everyone turned to look. "I know you're looking forward to hearing me sing all your favorite songs and I'll get to them in a moment. First though there's something else I need to do. This song is a dedication to and is called _My Brother_ for the man who's always been there for me."

Kylie took a few deep breaths and James reached for her hand. Kylie stood and took his hand for a moment.

"He's not here today and that hurts me more than anything. But I've realized that I can't change how he feels and this is my apology for something that happened between us." Kylie squeezed James's hand then sat back down on the edge of the stage. As she sang her song she watched as her hands flew across the guitar as though she were meant to play it.

Kylie looked up from the guitar when the song ended and the crowd went wild. There in front of her now instead of three men in ball caps and sunglasses there were four. Kylie swallowed and tears flowed from her eyes. She gently laid the guitar on the stage then walked over to the new boy.

"Kendall?" Kylie asked softly.

Kendall grinned and wrapped his sister in a hug and stroked her back. "I'm here sissy and I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry I should have told you." Kylie said.

"Don't worry about it. We'll talk later. For now—" Kendall pulled back and cupped Kylie's cheek. "For now get up there and rock that stage like you own it."

"You got it." Kylie answered. Kylie gave him a two fingered salute then jumped back up on the stage. She lifted the mic back on stage then picked up her guitar. That's when she noticed Katie waving her over. She held up a finger to the crowd and rushed to Katie.

"Don't do that again. I warned you no surprises." The producer said.

"That wasn't a surprise I told you I was going to do it." Kylie said to her producer.

"Just get on the stage." The producer said. A stage hand got Kylie set up with in-ear monitors to drown out the sound of the crowd then sent her back out on the stage as Katie took her guitar.

Several songs later Kylie looked out and saw the boys were gone but she tried not to let it affect her. At the end of _Rock Me_ which was her third to last song she looked over to the wings to see the boys talking to Griffin and Katie gave her a thumb's up. Kylie smiled then turned back to the crowd letting the drum line of her next song surged through her. "Alright guys before I perform my last song, I want to thank you all for coming out and supporting me." Kylie said as she heard Katie's voice in her ear reminding her about the autograph signing. "Also I want to remind you that there will be an autograph signing right after the concert and I promise to try to get to everyone. There will be t-shirts on sale as well as CD's so be sure to stick around. And now—" Kylie was cut off by the loudest cheering she'd had heard thus far.

"What in the ..." Kylie trailed off. A hand came over her eyes. Then she realized she knew that hand so she slid a hand behind her back and smacked Kendall in the stomach. Then she could see again.

"Uh, ouch," he said into a microphone.

"It's one thing to steal my thunder on the ice, I can take that, but now you're taking over my concert, big brother?"

"Au contraire little sister, we'd never take over your concert." Kendall said.

"That's going too far." James added as she turned to storm off stage. "We've been doing a little reading."

"Alert the media Big Time Rush has finally mastered the art of reading. Congratulations on moving from Kindergarten to the first grade." Kylie said sarcastically.

"Sarcasm," Logan said as the boys shared a look.

Carlos threw an arm around Kylie's neck and turned her back towards the crowd. "We read that your fans would love to hear you do a duet." Carlos said.

"I don't know guys." Kylie hesitated. Then she heard the crowd cheering and saw James's puppy dog pout. Kylie looked at her sister who nodded. Then Kylie turned back to her fans.

"Do it." One yelled.

"Come on Kylie." Another cheered.

Then she caught the unsure look on her brother face. "Alright," Kylie agreed. The crowd cheered and James escorted her off stage and got her set up with a wireless headset microphone. When she asked which song James only looked at her. "That song," Kylie sighed. "And you've practiced this song with my band?"

"Gustavo did." James answered.

"Is there a point to being angry with you?" Kylie asked.

"Yes, but it won't do you any good. Griffin wants you to throw some acro into it and ..." James explained the plan for the song. "You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Kylie answered.

James hit the stage running and Kylie walked out at a slower pace. She hung back as they stood slightly right of center as she hung near stage left. She watched the boys sing, acting like a shy school girl that was trying to hide her crush.

"_And now it's time, I got to make a move._" Kylie sang as she slowly sauntered across the stage towards the boys. They turned to look at her. "_We could be together if you only knew. 'Cause life's too short and we got nothing to lose._" Kylie stopped walking at the end of her lyric. Then as the boys sang the next line Kylie spun around and did four backhand springs to land right in front of James giving Griffin the acro he wanted.

"_I can't seem to get you out my mind._" James sang wrapping an arm around Kylie's waist. "_And I ain't gonna stop until I make you mine._" James pulled off the ball cap on his head and plopped it on Kylie's before dancing her around the stage as he continued to sing. Kylie smiled enjoying the concert and not at all feeling sick. James dipped Kylie at the end of the song then smirked and kissed her cheek before standing her back up right.

The crowd went wild and Kylie smiled, flushed with both excitement and a bit of nervousness from being so intimate with James.

"Give it up once more for the beautiful and talented Kylie Knight everyone." James called. Again the crowd cheered.

"Thank you, thank you. All of you are the reason I do this. **Big props to the Double K Band**." Kylie said motioning to her band. The band members waved. The crowd cheered again. "And one last time for Big Time Rush." Kylie said waving to the other band. "Love you all." Kylie blew the crowd a kiss and waved goodbye and headed backstage.

"So feeling nauseous?" Logan asked as the mics were turned off.

"Nope, and it's all thanks to your guys. You made my flutter-byes disappear and I can't thank you enough." Kylie answered.

"Flutter-byes?" Logan asked.

"Butterflies. She's mixed up that word since she was two." Kendall said. "You know we'd never let you down." Kylie looked at Kendall who cocked his head. A few seconds in silence and Kendall nodded then drew Kylie in to a hug. Kylie held him tight and Kendall kissed the top of her head. "I love you." Kendall whispered.

"I love you too." Kylie answered.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So there you have it. Let me know what you think and tune in next time for <em>Big Time Contest_. The one in which you see Kylie's date with Logan. The reason in which she doesn't like him is briefly mentioned but it's not full explained for another couple of chapters._**


	18. Chapter 18

**_The next chapter for you. Same disclaimer._**

* * *

><p>After the concert, Kylie changed into her favorite jeans, t-shirt, and hoodie before going out to the table and sitting down next to her sister. "I am so not ready for this." Kylie said leaning toward Katie.<p>

"Too bad. Smile and remember the happier the fans the more stuff they buy, the more money I make." Katie said.

"I have trained you well my young Padawan." Kylie said.

"I did learn from the best, but classic Star Wars reference. I'm impressed." Katie answered.

Kylie sat back up straight then nodded to her sister and the mall security. "Bring on the masses." The autograph session began. About an hour into it one of Kylie's rare male fans stepped up to the table and placing a t-shirt and photo of herself in front of her. "And what would you like this to say?" Kylie asked.

"The photo, to Joe. The jersey is for you." Joe said.

"For me?" Kylie asked smiling. "Aw thanks. I know that logo." Kylie stood and held the shirt up by the shoulders. "This is a Ducks jersey from the first movie."

"I heard it's your favorite movie."

"My favorite hockey movie." Kylie smiled and turned the shirt around. When she saw the name and number her jaw dropped. "My favorite character? Dude, you just made my week."

"My pleasure. After all it's the least I could do for my favorite female singer." Joe said.

"Can you do me a favor and let me get a picture with you? For my collection of people who have given me cool stuff."

"I'd be honored."

Katie snapped the photo and then Kylie signed the photo. Joe went on his way. Kylie stuck the jersey in her bag and went back to signing autographs. Although she received a few more gifts in the next two and a half hours, none of them touched her the way the jersey had. Finally they finished with the autographs and Kylie's energy was gone. "Where are the boys?" Kylie asked

"They said they'd meet us at the arcade, let you have your moment." Katie answered stuffing the shoebox in her bag.

"You do know that we only get to keep about 40 percent of that?"

"Actually we get to keep all of this. I talked to Griffin and got him to agree."

"Because you did most of the work." Kylie answered as they headed for the arcade.

"Something like that. Anyway you'll get 20 percent as usual and 60 percent will go into my college fund."

"75 or I'll tell Mom you're using her credit card for online gambling and stock exchanges." Kylie bartered.

"65," Katie answered.

"70," Kylie argued.

"Fine," Katie sighed, "and the rest goes for whatever I need."

"That's my sister. Ooo look the boys." Kylie said pointing to the four gathered around the pinball machine.

"Sure looks like them but how can you be certain?" Katie asked.

"The BTR hat. Carlos's has a dark cola stain on it from the time he scared Logan while he was drinking cola. He refused to let Mom wash it and I know that pinball slouch. Kendall's going for a high score." Kylie said. Kylie walked over to them and watched. "Don't miss." Kylie said suddenly.

Kendall flinched but followed his sister's advice and didn't miss going on to get a high score.

"Nice one K-dog." Kylie said.

"Thanks. You ready?" Kendall said.

"Yeah. I'll have the driver drop me and Katie off at the Palm Woods and then take a cab to the studio tomorrow to get my car. I am too beat to drive." Kylie answered yawning.

"Hop on I'll give you a ride." James said crouching slightly.

Kylie yawned again but hopped on his back and got a piggy back ride to the town car. At the Palm Woods Kylie drug herself upstairs and collapsed on the couch. "Long day sweetheart?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"Performing is a lot harder than I remember." Kylie said.

"Rest up, I'll wake you for dinner."

"Where are the boys?"

"By the pool."

"So weird. I think they're addicted to that pool." Kylie flopped backwards against the long side of the couch then fell asleep.

When the boys came back in Mrs. Knight stopped them with a glare and her hands on her hips. The boys skidded to a stop and looked at her. "Do not. Wake. Your sister." Mrs. Knight threatened wagging a finger at her four boys.

All four boys raised their hands as though she was a cop with a gun and they were surrendering.

"We'll be quiet we promise." Kendall said. Carlos softly shut the apartment door and the boys held quiet playing dome hockey. Until Carlos accused Logan of cheating and a fight broke out. Suddenly there was shoving and pushing and fighting and a vase shattered. Everything stopped abruptly. The boys held their breath as they watched Kylie but she only rolled on her side getting more comfortable. Everyone let out the breath they were holding and tried to settle down. Finally the boys were sent to the table and Mrs. Knight walked over to Kylie.

"Sweetheart, dinner time." Mrs. Knight said. When she got no response her brow furrowed then she remembered. Dropping the volume of her voice Mrs. Knight tried again "Kylie, dinner," she whispered.

"I's not hungy Mama." Kylie answered as though she were only five.

"Kylie." She whispered again.

Kylie rolled back over on her back and blinked up at her mom. "I not hungry."

"But I made your favorite. Burgers." Mrs. Knight tempted, her voice a little louder.

"Ok maybe I'm a little hungry." Kylie answered.

"That's my girl."

"Is that ... my hoodie?" James asked. "It is. I haven't seen that thing since ..." He trailed off trying to remember the last time he had worn it.

"Eighth grade. April, there was a fire drill. It was cold and you didn't want me to get sick because I had left my coat in my locker and I had a huge taekwondo tournament two days later. Your girlfriend dumped you because of it." Kylie answered.

"I remember that. She wasn't that sweet if I remember correctly." James said.

"But totally hot and your type." Kylie said frowning.

"Oh," James said.

"No arguing at the table." Mrs. Knight chided as Kylie sat down between James and Carlos.

"Do you really want it back?" Kylie asked batting her eyelashes.

"No, keep it." James answered.

"Didn't you hear the fight?" Logan asked.

"I grew up in Minnesota. I can sleep through the howling winds of a blizzard." Kylie said.

"Then why did you wake up when she was whispering?" Katie asked.

"I've always been like that. I can sleep through the loudest noises but if you whisper, I'm up in an instant." Kylie said.

"That's why Mom never made us keep our voices down when Kendall and I were playing." Katie said. "But why did she when Kendall was napping?"

"He's the opposite. Like a normal person I suppose." Kylie said. "You boys ready for your dates next week?"

"Dates? I thought you boys swore off dating." Mrs. Knight asked.

"_Pop Tiger_ contest." Kylie held up the magazine. "They aren't allowed to say no. Besides they're teenage guys they may stay single but they'll never truly give up dating."

"Now that we've had time to think about it, it won't be so bad." Kendall said.

"We'll see." Kylie said.

Finally the day of the dates arrived and Kylie met the other winners along with the magazine editor and photographer in the Palm Woods conference room.

"Wait. I know you." The editor said. "You're that new country star we covered a few months back." She opened her binder and flipped through it. "Kylie Knight."

"Yes, yes I am." Kylie answered.

"How did you win?"

"That is totally unfair." One of the other girls said.

"Relax would you? I'm just like any other normal girl. I have dreams too you know." Kylie said.

"But your people could just get in touch with his and set you two up."

"Except we're both super busy." Kylie said. "Unless Ms. Editor lady here would like to explain to Logan why he doesn't have a date and the other three do there's nothing to be done."

"Alright fine." The editor said. Kylie could tell the editor wasn't pleased by her identity but Kylie also had a point. The editor introduced herself as Annie then told them how it would work then lead them out to the vending area where they'd wait to meet the boys.

Kylie turned to the young boy and his mom. "So you're Kendall's date?"

"I just love Big Time Rush. Kendall's my favorite member." The boy said.

"Sounds like you're going to have an interesting day." Kylie said.

The boy nodded and Kylie turned back to the other teenage girls. They talked for a few moments then Annie came back for the blonde, Jeanette, who was James's date. She listened as they conversed then Carlos and Tiffani then grinned as Bobby enthusiastically pretended to be Kendall and knew it was finally her turn.

"And finally Logan, your contest winner is Kylie." Annie said.

All four boys' jaws dropped when Kylie walked out. She chuckled at Logan's look but walked over to him with her hands in her pockets.

"Dude, no fair I want Kylie." James said.

"And I want Logan." Kylie said.

"Come on. Show a little love." Kendall said. "Please?" Kendall looked from Kylie to Bobby. Kylie just smirked.

"I am. Why don't you all concentrate on your dates and let me enjoy mine with Logan." Kylie said glaring at the other three boys. All three nodded and their attention turned back to Annie.

"Ok, let's get a couple photos of our contest winners with their Big Time dates." A few photos later Kylie dragged Logan to the Palm Woods Park. Once there they sat down at the picnic table and Logan measured her up.

"You have some explaining to do. You and I haven't gotten along since the sixth grade." Logan said.

"Don't glare at me please. Can we have a civil conversation?" Kylie asked.

"As soon as you explain: why me?" Logan said.

"We don't get along because of Melissa Thompson. She had to ruin everything. That is beside the point though. I need your help. The other guys would just ruin everything."

"What is so big you had to rig a contest to get to me?"

"I didn't rig it. I just made sure I won."

"Same difference."

"There's this guy I like. I really like him but I can't figure out if he likes me back as more than a friend/sister."

"Wouldn't one of the girls be more likely to help you?"

"Not with this guy and the other guys would spoil it. You're the smart one who won't ask a zillion questions and you'll keep it a secret. I needed your scientific mind." Then she decided to pull out all the stops. "Please Logan?" She asked using her puppy dog pout.

"Alright, alright fine. Just don't give me that look." Logan said unable to say no to the puppy dog pout. "So tell me about this guy."

"He's real sweet and kind and we're into a lot of the same stuff. I know he cares about me, he makes that obvious, and he's a lot of fun to be around when he's not being a complete airhead. However I do think he's scared of Kendall which leads to him holding back." Kylie explained.

"So there is chemistry there?" Logan asked.

"I think so. I really like him Logan and there's another reason I came to you first but I won't tell you unless you stop glaring at me." Kylie said.

Logan sighed and schooled his face into one of neutrality.

"Thank you. It's the code." Kylie said.

"Which code? The only one I can think of is ... you're not after one of my friends are you?" Logan asked. He laughed but Kylie only looked down not answering. "Kylie, tell me this is some sort of joke."

"I'm sorry Logan." Kylie toyed with her fingers for a moment then without looking up she said, "I know it breaks the code and all, two of them really, and I'll deal with Kendall later but ... well have you ever been drawn to someone and there wasn't anything they could have said or done?"

Logan lifted a finger to disagree then sighed and put it back down. "Yes."

"Then you know why I came to you." Kylie said.

"The code only applies to best friends." When Kylie remained quiet Logan frowned. "Carlos or James?"

Kylie peaked up at him from under her lashes then muttered "James" just loud enough for him to hear then dropped her eyes back to her hands. "I know it breaks the 'No dating your best friend's ex' and the 'No dating your best friend's sister' codes but I really, really like him." Kylie emphasized. "And isn't my happiness more important than some stupid seventh grade code?"

"Yes." Logan sighed. Then he lifted Kylie's chin with a finger. "If he really makes you happy then I will help you find out if he likes you and if so then we'll find a way to get him to ask you out." Logan grinned then saw a flash out of the corner of his eye. "Uh Kylie."

"What? You're not backing out already are you?"

"We're being photographed and it's not _Pop Tiger._"

"I know." Kylie answered grinning.

"You know?" Logan asked shocked.

"Yes I know." Kylie said again. Then she saw Katie. "Hey Katie!"

Katie looked at her sister and walked over. "What's up?"

Kylie motioned her sister down. She whispered something to Katie and Katie looked at Logan.

"There's another reason why it had to be you today. The press believes two of you hate each other and you both need the good publicity. The—"

"Katie." Kylie warned.

"The two of you can at least pretend to be friends in the press no matter how much you actually dislike each other. A feud in the company could kill both careers."

"So it's a publicity stunt." Logan said.

"You said it I didn't." Kylie said.

"She's not allowed to." Katie said.

"Thanks Katie." Kylie said. The younger girl walked away and Kylie turned back to Logan. "We can be friends right?"

"Yeah sure. After all we used to get along quite well."

"In the sixth grade until Melissa. So no tension in public?"

"I think we can manage that." Logan said. "Maybe us getting along won't be such a bad thing."

"Maybe so back to my boy problem." Kylie said. They spent the rest of the day discussing strategy until James plopped down at the table. "Problems with your date?" Kylie asked.

"Jeanette's sweet and she's into a lot of the same stuff I am but Tiffani's hot and ..." James trailed off.

"Classic green eyed monster syndrome." Logan pointed out.

"In English." James said.

"You're jealous my friend. You don't really like either girl you just want what you can't have." Kylie translated.

"I am not jealous of Carlos." James said stubbornly.

"Yeah ok, whatever." Kylie rolled her eyes. "Jealous or not you'd get bored with any girl who couldn't hold your attention for more than five minutes. Now scram, I'm hanging out with Logan."

"But I need my best friend." James pleaded.

"And I need his input, you can have him later."

"I meant you. No offense Logan."

"None taken." Logan said.

"Come on Kylie, you always know how to cheer me up." James nearly begged.

Kylie sighed and pulled out her DS. "Get me to the next level." Kylie said handing it to James. When he took the DS she and Logan left him to it.

"Freeze." Annie said. Kylie cringed but the pair froze.

"Yes." Kylie said as they turned to Annie.

"Where are you two off to?" Annie asked.

"Uh ..." Kylie started.

"To play horseshoes." Logan blurted.

"Horseshoes?" Annie asked.

"Yeah I've never and Logan thought he'd show me how." Kylie said. As Annie and the photographer lead the way to the pit Kylie looked at Logan. "Horseshoes?" Kylie asked.

"I panicked. You know I'm not good under pressure."

"True. I hope you're good at horseshoes 'cause I really haven't played before." After the editor and her photographer got pictures of Logan and Kylie playing horseshoes, they were off to get Kendall and Bobby. Kylie stopped playing and looked at Logan. "Can we do something else?" Kylie asked.

"Sure. We have an hour and a half 'till the party."

"Ice skating?" Kylie asked.

"Love to." Logan said.

So the pair went ice skating and Logan told her there was potential between her and James but it would take more time before he could tell how great of a chance. During the party later Kylie continued to glance at James every now and then as he wolfed down meatball sub after meatball sub.

"Go." Logan said. "Go talk to him."

Kylie looked back at Logan.

"Stop staring at him and go talk to him. You're still his best friend. I'm good."

"I'm ..."

"Stop Kylie. It'll give me time to see the two of you alone together for operation: Find out if James likes Kylie."

"Find a shorter name for your operation." Kylie said then walked over to James. "This seat taken?" She asked dropping into the chair next to him.

"You're supposed to be with Logan."

"He's the one that sent me over here." Kylie said. "You ok?"

"Fine." He snapped.

"They don't deserve you." Kylie said. James's gaze snapped to Kylie.

"How can you say that?"

"Because I know you. You're a crazy guy and you need to have attention focused on you. If they can't put up with that, they don't deserve you. They shouldn't try to change you."

"But I deserve this, don't I?" James asked angrily.

"No, no one does and you'll never hear me say that." Kylie touched James hand. "I don't believe that. If a girl was really into you she'd find a way to keep your attention on her instead of on any other hot girl around." Kylie says rubbing her thumb across the back of his hand. His gaze went from Tiffani and Carlos to Kylie's hand then her face. "Like that. Now I have your full attention and it better not be on that Tiffani girl behind me."

James shook his head.

"I know there is a girl out there somewhere who really likes the guy you are, flaws and all. Only time will tell when you'll meet her."

"And if I've already met her but she won't give me the time of day?" James asked.

"Then use some of that should be patented James Diamond charm to change her mind. It's always worked for you in the past why wouldn't it work now?" Kylie asked.

"Thanks Ky." James said.

"Think you'll be ok if I go back to Logan?" Kylie asked.

"Yeah. Save me a dance alright?"

"Sure." Kylie went back to Logan who told her her chances were improving then she found the editor. "So good news for the spread?" She asked.

Kelly who was standing nearby perked up.

"Oh yeah. Contest winners Jeanette and Tiffani have a blast with Carlos, Logan make a new friend from an old ... acquaintance, Bobby gets to dance with Kendall's sister, sorta, and James loves _Pop Tiger's _buffet. Definitely a cover story."

"Where on the cover story?" The boys asked popping up seemingly out of nowhere.

When Annie only grinned Kylie rolled her eyes. "She's not going to tell us. We'll just have to wait and see. Though I am getting a good feeling." Kylie said.

Annie only nodded and the party was soon over.

* * *

><p><em><strong>There you have Big Time Contest. Next time the boys get protective with good reason.<strong>_


	19. Chapter 19

_**The next chapter in which Kylie's past comes back to haunt her. By the way his last name is pronounced Trey-bine. I hope you enjoy it and same disclaimer.** _

* * *

><p>"And then the guy says that's not a small horse that's a huge dog." Logan said as Big Time Rush and Kylie walked through the lobby towards the doors that lead to the parking lot. The rest of the guys and Kylie burst into laughter at the joke but then Kylie froze seeing the guy talking to Bitters at the front desk.<p>

"Ky?" Kendall asked stopping as well.

"You know what? On second thought five's a crowd. You four go ahead. Three on two isn't really fair anyway." Kylie swallowed then rushed toward the elevators jabbing the up button quite a few times.

The boys watched Kylie's strange behavior and when she stepped into the elevator they turn to each other. "That was weird. Right?" James asked.

"I've known her since Kindergarten and the only time she's ever panicked like that was at Christmas last year." Carlos said. "When her dad showed up."

"There's nothing or no one different than usual in the lobby." Logan said.

"No one but him," Kendall said pointing to the guy at the front desk. Then he saw Camille enter from the pool. "Camille, who's the new guy?"

She followed Kendall's finger then grinned. "That's Jeremy Trebein. Apparently that new teen horror film was doing some background shooting in Minnesota. The casting director loved his looks and his hockey moves when she saw him on the ice so she brought him back as an extra/stunt double." Camille said.

"Why does that name sound so familiar?" James asked. The rest of the guys shrugged as the guy made his way over.

"Hey there little lady. What do you say later today I let you take me out and you can show me the town?" Jeremy said using one of his heart stopping smiles.

Camille looked the guy up and down then slid her hands around Logan's upper arm. "Uh sorry, I have plans with my boyfriend."

Logan looked at her for a moment then smirked at Jeremy. "Yeah, I'm taking her out."

"Are you sure sweetheart? I could teach you to ice skate then maybe we could hit the gym."

"First off don't call me sweetheart." Camille started.

"Yes, she's sure. And so are my three hockey playing buddies. Would you like to take them on?" Logan answered.

"Oh, I see. Ok then. See you around I guess." Jeremy said heading upstairs.

"That guy gives me the creeps." Camille said then shaking off her serious mood she added. "Where are you guys off to?"

"We were going to play some three on two hockey but now it looks like some two on two." Kendall said.

"How is three on two fair?" Camille asked.

"Those three play me and my sister." Kendall answered.

"Oh, have fun." Camille said heading back to the pool after kissing Logan's cheek.

Later that day James sat in the crib trying to figure out why the name Jeremy Trebein sounded so familiar.

"What's up with you and why does Kylie look like she's seen a ghost?" Katie asked standing in front of James.

"Does the name Jeremy Trebein sound familiar to you?" James asked looking up at his surrogate little sister.

"You mean Jimmy Trebein?" Katie asked. "South High's hot shot hockey captain?"

"That's sounding familiar."

Katie opened the laptop on the living room table and found a picture in the online Minneapolis paper. "Dark hair, green eyes, thinks he's god's gift to woman, and they should be doing what he says at the drop of a hat and makes it seem like it's a privilege to be with him?"

"Yeah," James said his eyes widening at the picture. "He's here in L.A. He was checking into the Palm Woods when we were going to play hockey."

"That explains why Kylie looks like she's seen a ghost."

"Did you say South High? The team we trounce every year in hockey?"

"Yeah. Apparently Jimmy dated Kylie for like two months until your dad and Mr. Garcia got a hold of him. He's a real jerk and according to legend he even made Kylie cry."

"He made her cry?"

"That's what your dad told my mom."

"But why wouldn't she come to us?"

"Maybe she felt like she couldn't but either way it's in the past and you better leave it there. And if he bothers her you better protect her." Katie said.

"Ok." James said.

"If anyone asks I'm off to the park." Katie said.

When the rest of the guys returned to the crib James told them what Katie said. "So what do we do?"

"We find out what really happened then we make sure he doesn't anywhere near either of my sisters." Kendall said. "Logan options."

"She's not going to tell us and I have a feeling Katie's said all she's going to say. So that leaves the girls or our parents." Logan deduced.

"James, Carlos, talk to your dads. See if they'll tell you anything. Logan, see if Camille would be willing to talk to Kylie." Kendall said.

"What about you?" Carlos asked.

"I'm going to go see Lucy." Kendall said.

Neither dad would reveal anything and Camille refused to break Kylie's trust but when the boys ganged up on Lucy, she caved.

* * *

><p>"We're going to play a little game." Lucy said when she finally got Kylie it to her apartment.<p>

"And what exactly is this "little game" called?" Kylie questioned with air quotes.

"Truth or consequence. Either you answer the question or you pay the price."

"Ah, Kendall and I played that in seventh and eighth grade. Only with a slight difference. The consequence was a game called bloody knuckles. We'd hold both hands out and if one didn't answer the other would smack the back of their hands. When Kendall refused to tell me about his first real girlfriend his hands were red for three days."

"Poor kid. When will he learn he can't keep things from you?" Lucy asked.

"Soon enough. You first, ask away."

So Kylie and Lucy swapped questions and stories and even a few consequences. "Alright last one. What happened between you and that Trebein kid?" Lucy asked.

"Trebein? I don't think I ever mentioned someone named Trebein."

"Come on Kylie, spill it or hang out in the alleyway dumpster for five minutes."

"Lucy, please." Kylie begged.

"They just want to be sure you're ok," Lucy said.

"They? My brothers put you up to this because of what happened in the lobby earlier but really I'm ok. He was a true jerk who was controlling and he made me cry. That's all anyone except Papi and Al needs to know."

"Who?"

"Mr. Garcia and Al Diamond, James's dad," Kylie said. "Please Lucy; you were my friend before you were friends with the boys."

"Alright that's all I'll tell them. Anything else you tell me will stay between you and me."

"Jimmy, he was a lot like my dad. He did a number on my self-esteem and he nearly had me convinced to quit playing hockey."

"But you love hockey."

"You see my point."

"Kylie, you have to tell the guys. If you don't ... well they're just worried about you."

Kylie sighed and looked at the girl who had become her closest girlfriend. "My whole life the boys haven't ever really treated me like a girl. To Carlos, who has known me since Kindergarten I have been one of the guys, James has been my friend since second grade and he's always considered me fearless, Kendall is my protective big brother but not to the extent that I am constantly being watched, and Logan ... well he's been around since third grade and though I never really knew him till the sixth grade, he's always known I was a girl but he never treated me like I was fragile. They'd treat me worse than they treat Katie if they knew."

"So what do you want me to say?"

"If they ask just that he was controlling and he made me cry but I can handle myself so they should back off and let me handle it."

"Alright."

Kylie escaped to the arcade and Lucy called the boys back to her apartment.

"Well what did you find out?" Kendall asked as the boys sat down on her couch.

"Only that he was controlling and he made her cry." Lucy answered.

"That's all you got in an hour and a half?" James asked.

Lucy watched the boys silently for a moment then said "Yup."

"You know more than you're telling us." Kendall said.

"Yes but I also know Kylie and I respect her. If I tell you anymore she will never trust me again."

"Please Lucy? She's my baby sister." Kendall said.

"I understand Kendall and it's nice to see how much you care about Kylie but my answer is still no. You've always treated her no different than you treat each other but if I tell you what happened, that'll change. I can't take that chance and one day you will need her to trust me with something huge and I can't break that trust right now. If I do she'll never trust me again and she won't have anyone to run to when she gets really hurt." Lucy said.

"I want to help her though. And I can't do that if she won't tell me what happened." Kendall stressed.

"I know. I find it odd that you can't read her well enough to know why this guy freaks her out so much. Maybe that means you should spend more time with her."

"What?" Kendall snapped. He seemed clearly confused.

"Got it, thanks Lucy." Logan said pulling Kendall towards the door.

"Sure." Lucy answered. The boys left the apartment and Kendall stopped the boys in the hallway.

"What just happened?" Kendall asked Logan.

"Did you not hear what Lucy suggested?" Logan asked. Kendall only looked at him. "Spend some time with your sister as in don't leave her alone. If she's never alone Jimmy can't get to her." Logan explained.

"Makes sense," Kendall said. So they put their plan into motion.

* * *

><p>"Alright, freeze!" Kylie said a few days later.<p>

Logan, Kendall, Carlos, and James froze at the door.

"Yes, darling sister of mine?" Kendall asked as they all turned to face the seriously angry blonde.

"Someone better start explaining and you better start talking now." Kylie demanded approaching them.

"Explain what beautiful?" James asked.

"The pool. The arcade. The park. From here to my car." Kylie listed on her fingers. "You boys haven't left me alone for three days. What is going on?" Kylie demanded.

"We just like hanging out with our favorite singer." Carlos said.

"Yeah," Kylie stared them down sighing, "I could believe that."

Carlos grinned at the other boys.

"But?" Logan prompted. Carlos smile fell as he turned back to Kylie.

"When you're lying to me," Kylie pointed to Kendall, "even if you're not speaking, your nose crinkles like a bunny. Mom, Katie, and I call it the lying bunny face."

"That's how Mom always knew when I was lying." Kendall said.

"Tell me, now." Kylie demanded.

So all four began talking, telling conflicting stories of why they were all hanging out with Kylie.

"Whoa! Hold it!" Kylie said holding up a hand. "One at a time."

The boys looked at each other then Carlos took a few steps toward Kylie. "This is all my fault."

"Your fault?" Kylie asked looking at her best friend. She was clearly confused but she crossed her arms over her chest and waited for an explanation.

"Lucy told us that Jimmy was controlling and I remember my dad telling my mom that some scumbag made you cry. Any guy who can do that is obviously no good so I convinced them to look out for you." Carlos explained.

Kendall's nose crinkled again so Kylie looked Carlos over trying to determine how much of what he said was the truth. Finally she sighed knowing if they knew she knew he was lying to her it would make things worse so she'd let things drop until she could figure out exactly what was going on.

"Are you mad?" Carlos asked, his eyes getting big. The look was so pitiful that Kylie found herself unable to be mad.

"No not really." She sighed. "It's a sweet gesture. Misguided but sweet."

"If it was my idea you would have smacked me. **Hard.**" Kendall emphasized.

"Yes because you're my annoying big brother. He's just my best friend." Kylie replied.

Kendall rolled his eyes as Kylie kissed Carlos's cheek.

"Hey it was my idea too." James said. He tapped his cheek with a finger.

Kylie smirked then punched his shoulder. "It's only sweet coming from Carlos." Kylie said. She pushed past the boys and headed for the lobby.

"Kylie," Bitters said as she stepped up to the desk.

"Bitters, I'm on my way out but I thought we had a deal."

"What deal? The one where you get your hockey head friends to leave my Palm Woods?" Bitters asked.

"That you keep me apprised of all move ins before they happen." Kylie said ignoring the comment about her friends.

"They signed the lease then moved in the next day. He got here before I could warn you."

"Anything else new?" Kylie asked.

"For five bucks," Bitters said.

Kylie sighed but handed over the money. After getting her update, Kylie heard _his_ voice. "It can't be, Kylie Knight?" He asked.

Kylie swallowed trying not to let the color drain from her face. "Jimmy." Kylie swallowed again and pasted a smile on her face before turning to face him.

"Well look at you. This L.A. sun has done you a world of good. Listen I was thinking maybe if you're not busy—"

"Oh but I am, I've been called into the studio." She flashed him her perfect press smile then turned.

"Well maybe later then?" Jimmy asked as Kylie nearly bolted for the door. When he didn't get an answer he turned back to Mr. Bitters. "She do that often?"

"Couldn't say really," Bitters answered then walked to his office.

Kylie, meanwhile, raced to her car and sat for a moment to get herself centered before driving to the studio. "You texted?" Kylie asked seeing Griffin in Gustavo's office.

"Your producer just quit. Said you are impossible to work with."

"I'm not impossible; I am just not the most pleasant person to work with on the planet."

"Either way I need two more songs by Thanksgiving and I don't have anyone to produce them."

"Sounds like a personal problem to me." Kylie grinned. "But you could always put out a ten track album and I don't have to deal with you anymore."

"I will get those songs and three more concerts and my Halloween bash before you turn 18."

"Three?"

"The Music Box here in L.A., the Sound Stage in Malibu, and one in Long Beach."

"Oh well I suppose if it's already been advertised then I can't really say no."

"And you need your day with Deke." Griffin said.

"Not that hyped up blogger. You know if he spent one day away from his computer and out in the fresh air trying to meet real people, he wouldn't be so critical."

"Kylie." Griffin said.

"What? That's what I think of him and you can't change it." Kylie said.

"Your album comes out right before Christmas and if you make a good impression on Deke then this album will sell even better than the first so don't mess this day up."

"Yes sir."

"And whatever you do, don't be yourself."

"So you want me to be a corporate drone?"

"Mind your manners."

"He's going to see the real me whether or not you like that side of me. My fans like me the way I am and you should too." Kylie stood and left the office. "Hi Kelly," Kylie grinned shutting the door behind her.

Kelly looked at her then pointed to the door.

"Griffin, he's getting on my nerves." Kylie said still grinning.

"Griffin?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah, don't worry about it. I can handle him. I need to go see you later."

"Bye." Kelly answered.

* * *

><p><em><strong>There you have it. Did you guys like Jimmy or hate him I suppose would be a better word? Make my day better by reviewing please. And thanks to my two reviewers. Next time James protects Kylie in an unusual way and Kylie figures out exactly whose idea it was.<strong>_


	20. Chapter 20

**_Here's the chapter you've been waiting for. How does James help Kylie and what do they do about Jimmy? Same disclaimer as always. I only own Kylie._**

* * *

><p>Kylie left the studio and texted Kendall asking him to meet her in the parking lot then drove back to the Palm Woods.<p>

Kendall was leaning back against the BTR-mobile checking his Scuttle-Butter account when his sister's sports car pulled up next to him. "So what's up, kid sister?"

"Can't a sister just want to hang out with her loving brother?"

"Kylie?"

"My producer quit." Kylie said.

"Your producer?"

"Yeah, I have a concert at the end of the week at the _Music Box_. Other than that I can't record anything. Two songs. That's all I need for my next album. Anyway, you'll be at the concert right?"

"Of course."

Kylie and Kendall headed inside and Kendall wrapped an arm around his sister.

"I know you don't like the man, we have our moments as well, but you could always record with Gustavo."

"I know and if Griffin can't find anyone I will suggest him. After all how hard is it to find a country producer in L.A.?"

"Are you excited for your first official concert?" Kendall asked changing the subject as they paused in the lobby.

"Kinda. A bit nervous but I'm sure with you and the guys there it'll be just fine."

"To the pool?" Kendall asked.

"To the pool." Kylie agreed heading that direction.

"You're not upset?"

"About what?" Kylie asked as they took seats on the lounge chairs.

"About your producer splitting."

"No. And by the way I know this whole hanging out thing was to protect me from Jimmy. I also know it wasn't Carlos's idea." Kylie said. It had finally hit her when she was trying to calm down in the car earlier. "If I had to guess it was either yours or Logan's."

"I'm sorry for lying to you." Kendall said not answering whose idea it was.

"I'm not angry about it. I understand why you did it and it is touching but what I am upset about is you let Carlos take the blame." Kylie said.

"I never meant to let him it just sorta happened. Kylie please."

"I know. So big brother how's the love life?"

"About the same as usual."

"Cute girls but it still hurts too much to move on?" Kendall nodded and Kylie smiled. "At least it's not ... complicated."

"Why don't you just find a boyfriend and show him off to Jimmy then he'll leave you alone."

"Oh. Didn't think of that." Kylie said. "But that does make some sense. Might actually be a good idea."

"I wasn't completely serious." Kendall said.

"I know but it's an option. Or I could just pay some guy to act like my boyfriend so I don't have to worry about my rep." Kylie said.

"You know that didn't work for Jo."

"Yeah but I don't need a boyfriend today. He'll stay away because of you today and I can have him—"

"Trebein." Kendall growled cutting Kylie off.

"Have you given anymore thought to the offer I made you, sweetheart?" Jimmy asked.

"You didn't make me an offer. You said if I wasn't busy we could, but I said I was and then you said maybe later and I bolted. No offer made." Kylie explained knowing that Kendall would have her back if provoked.

"I know you're not hitting on my girlfriend." James said plopping down behind Kylie and wrapping an arm around Kylie's shoulders.

Kylie's head snapped around to look at him. "Your what?" Kylie asked.

"What?" Jimmy asked.

"Did you just say ...?" Kendall asked. All three of them stared at James.

"My girlfriend." James said slowly as if talking to a three year old or three of them. "And they call me the airhead." James rolled his eyes then leaned forward and kissed Kylie's cheek. "Blondes, can't take them anywhere.

"You're dating airhead Diamond who you said you'd never touch with a ten foot pole?" Jimmy asked.

Kylie turned to Kendall who looked back at her. She cocked her head to the side and Kendall rolled his eyes. Her eyes darted between James and Jimmy and Kendall shrugged then nodded. Kylie turned back to Jimmy and grinned. "Yes, I am and he's the sweetest guy ever. We came out to L.A. and I got to know the real him and he's just the kind of guy I've been looking for." Kylie said leaning backwards against his strong chest.

"Prove it." Jimmy said knowing he had them there.

"Excuse me?" Kylie asked.

"You heard me. If you're really dating him, prove it." Jimmy said.

"I ..." Kylie twirled her hair around her finger trying to think of a way out of it. She wasn't sure how far James would go to prove a point and didn't want to push him.

"See I knew you two weren't dating. He's just like me, he'll do anything to get his way and have you." Jimmy smirked. Kylie bit her lip and James took matters into his own hands.

James used his finger to tip Kylie's chin up then kissed her gently on the lips. Kylie froze for a moment then kissed him back. Slowly James pulled away and smiled at Kylie giving the impression that he was deeply in love with Kylie.

Kylie grinned back at him for a moment then when Kendall cleared his throat Kylie turned back to Jimmy.

"Enough proof for you?" Kylie smirked.

"This ain't over Diamond. She's my girl and I will get her back." Jimmy threatened him.

"I may have a pretty face, but I've had my fair share of fights and when I fight for someone I love you will go down." James said. Jimmy glared at the pretty boy but sulked away. Kylie laid her head back down on James's shoulder and relaxed.

"Thanks James." Kylie grinned.

"You're my best friend, he wasn't going to get to you except through me." James answered.

"I always knew I could count on you to protect me."

"Anything for you."

"Mean that?"

"Yes," James answered.

"Who's idea was the whole protecting me from Jimmy deal?"

"Logan and Lucy's. I mean what?" James asked a second too late.

"Thanks."

"James!" Kendall cried.

Kylie got up and went to the other side of the pool where Logan was talking to Camille. "Can I borrow him for a minute?" Not giving either a chance to respond Kylie finished "Great thanks." Kylie gripped his arm then dragged him inside to the lobby. "You're in trouble." Kylie said dropping his arm.

"What did I do and that hurt." Logan asked then stated, rubbing his arm.

"The whole protection detail thing. It was your idea."

"I ..."

"Don't even try to deny it. I never believed it was Carlos's."

"Alright. Yes, it was my idea. I know you can protect yourself. I've known that since third grade when I watched you take on three fourth graders at the same time but I thought a little extra help couldn't hurt especially with how bad Jimmy gets to you. You never panic and you did just seeing Jimmy standing there."

"I know. Why didn't you just tell me all this earlier when I asked instead of letting Carlos take the blame?"

"I don't know." Logan stated. "Partly because Carlos spoke up first and maybe it's because you scare me."

"I'm sorry. Just so you know the only thing I'm upset or angry about is that you let sweet Carlos take the blame. You three will apologize to him." Kylie demanded.

Logan swallowed at the fire in Kylie's eyes but nodded. "Of course."

"Good. Now if Kendall asks I went upstairs." Kylie said.

Logan nodded and watched as Kylie headed for the stairs rather than the elevator. Once upstairs Kylie found Carlos in the crib and smiled.

"How's my favorite singer?" Kylie asked.

"Great." Carlos answered looking up from his fan mail and turning down the country music on the radio.

Kylie smiled at the gesture. "I know it wasn't your idea." Kylie said sitting next to him on the bright orange couch. "The whole protecting me from Jimmy. I never believed it was."

"Then why did you accept it so easily?" Carlos asked putting down the marker he was using to sign pictures.

"Because it gave me time to sort out exactly what happened and whose idea it was."

"And did you figure it out?"

"It wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. I kinda tricked James into telling me after he made Jimmy think I'm dating him."

"Oh." Carlos said. Kylie looked at him expectantly, waiting for what she said to click. "You're dating James?"

"No. Jimmy thinks I'm dating James."

"Oh. Is this a good idea?" Carlos asked.

"Since when have you ever questioned any idea James has ever had?"

"Sometimes but especially where it concerns my best friend's heart."

"I don't know. Maybe it is a good idea. It seems to be working and James, of all people, should know something about the way guys' minds work when it comes to charming girls. I just needed something and James knows me."

"Did you ask him to do it?"

"No. I was talking to Kendall then Trebein shows up and the next thing I know James is acting like my boyfriend and that's what he told Jimmy."

"Then you shouldn't worry about it. Just go with the flow and see where it takes you."

"And if I don't like it?"

"Look I know James can be a bit self-centered ..."

"A bit?" Kylie questioned.

"Ok more than a bit but he does care about you."

"What if it doesn't work?" Kylie asked pulling a foot up next to her. "Me dating James? What if Jimmy still bother me regardless?"

Carlos shifted sideways to face her and cupped her cheek. "Then we are left with two options. We find a way to make him understand by talking to him that you're not interested and you don't want a boyfriend or ..." Carlos trailed off, smirked, and put his helmet on, tapping it twice. "Or we pound it into him."

"Thanks Carlos." Kylie smirked then wrapped him in a hug and a camera flash went off behind her. Kylie let him go and jumped up and landed in a karate pose ready to break a few cameras.

"You do realize my sister is a black belt in taekwondo, right?" Kendall asked as Logan slowly put the camera down.

"Yes, but it's a personal picture. Why would I give it to anyone?" Logan asked.

"You better not." Kylie said dropping her arms. "Now you three have something to say, don't you?" Kylie asked leaning slightly to her left to see James who was trying to hide behind Kendall. James swallowed but moved to stand beside Kendall again as Carlos left the couch and walked over next to Kylie.

"We're sorry. Even though Kylie wasn't really upset about it we shouldn't have let you take the blame." Kendall said.

"Thanks guys." Carlos said.

"So we cool?" James asked.

"Even though you did break the wronging a friend code?" Kylie asked.

"You two, have to make this up to me." Carlos said pointing to Kendall and Logan, then pointing to James he added, "you tried to take the blame and you're helping Kylie so we're cool." Carlos said.

"What do you want from us?" Logan asked.

"If this thing between Kylie and James doesn't get rid of Jimmy, you can find a way that does. Kendall ..." Carlos trailed off thinking.

"You could have him make you lunch." Kylie smirked.

"Stay out of it Kylie." Kendall warned.

Kylie looked at Kendall then hung her head and went back to her room. After a few seconds of silence in the living room Carlos finally figured out what Kendall could do. "You want to make it up to me you'll apologize to your sister. Mama Knight warned us not to snap at her. She's not the girl she used to be Kendall. You should know that better than anyone." Carlos said.

"Alright." Kendall sighed. He walked down the hallway and stood outside his sisters' door and listened unable to bring his hand up to knock or open the door. He couldn't hear anything inside so he closed his eyes and tried to sense what she was feeling. All he could feel was sadness and slightly hurt. Finally Kendall lifted his hand and opened the door. He looked around the room that screamed a mix of Kylie and Katie. Then he saw his sister on her bed staring at her pillow. "What is it about L.A. that has us fighting so much?" Kendall asked.

"Maybe it's living with your three best friends. You find them more important than me." Kylie said not looking at her brother.

"Kylie, that's not true." Kendal entered the room and sat down on the bed.

"Isn't it? We never hang out anymore except when we're fighting." Kylie sat up and swung her legs over the edge so she was sitting next to her brother.

"Kylie, I love you and you know that. That's why I'm here. You're my shining star but I guess we're hanging out more than usual in L.A."

"What?" Kylie asked.

"Think about it. When we're not in the studio and not at the pool I'm hanging out with you. And that's weird. In Minnesota we never hung out. I saw you on the bus to school, in math class, at Hockey practice, and at dinner time. We never hung out. If you weren't at one of your thousands of extra-curricular activities you were hanging out with Carlos or James or with Brooke or at Dad's. We never hung out. Now that we have it's odd. I love you Kylie but it's odd. It's showing me things about you that I don't know how to handle. I've got Katie and Mom figured out but you, the one I should know and understand the best, I don't."

"So you try to treat me like you treat Katie?" Kylie asked.

"No, I don't know how to treat you. And I've never snapped at Katie." Kendall rubbed the back of his neck.

"But you have at your hockey team. That's where I fit best with you. As one of your players and teammates."

"Yeah. Ky, I never meant to snap." Kendall said.

"I know." Kylie sighed and laid her head on her brother's shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Kylie, give it a chance. We just need to get to know each other more. That way I know how to treat you and—"

Just then Logan burst into the room cutting Kendall off.

"Hey Logan." Kylie said.

"Betsy Thomas." Logan answered.

"Who?" The twins asked in unison.

"Betsy Thomas from tenth grade home room. The redhead cheerleader. Jimmy was hitting on her at a baseball game but he backed off when he found out her boyfriend dumped her for her best friend and she wasn't ready for another boyfriend."

"So you want me to tell Jimmy that James broke my heart and I'm not ready for love?" Kylie asked sitting up and looking at Logan.

"If he doesn't believe that you dating James makes you off limits then you could always have James break it off with you in front of Jimmy and maybe that will show him you're not ready for another boyfriend." Logan explained.

"I can't hurt James like that."

"Kylie, you're not really dating him." Kendall said.

"I know. It just seems wrong though." Kylie said.

"Why don't you go explain this plan to Carlos and James?" Kendall suggested. When Logan was gone Kendall turned back to his sister. "It could get Jimmy off your back. And remember you're not really hurting James. In all actuality James is going to pretend to hurt you."

"It doesn't feel right." Kylie said.

"I know. But it'll be ok." Kendall said.

"What if ... even though it's pretend, this is the only chance I get with James. I don't want to end it." Kylie said.

"Kylie, that's no way to have a relationship. James knows this is pretend. If you keep this going it'll damage the friendship you do have with him. Best bet is to end this here and work toward the real relationship. Don't keep this pretend relationship going because you want a chance with him. You'll both get hurt."

"And if he never looks at me again?" Kylie asked.

"He will. I know James and he does like you. You'll never lose him as a friend."

"That's not what I meant."

"I know. If he doesn't look at you that way then at least you'll have these memories to make you happy. And you can move on to a guy who really likes you and suits you."

"Thanks." Kylie said. "Wait what do you mean by that?"

"I don't know a guy like Logan." Kendall said.

"Logan's off limits you know that. Just drop it alright. Give me a few more days to see if this works then we'll deal with Logan's plan. You know this did prove something."

"And what is that?"

"That James cares about me and he'd go there if need be."

"Kylie. He's your best friend. His mom is like a mother to you, more so than our mom ever was. You'll never lose him as a best friend."

"Yeah." Kylie sighed.

"Really, and there is something there but you should look deeper."

"Maybe you're looking so deep you're seeing something that isn't there."

"Kylie ..."

"Kendall, drop it." Kylie gave Kendall a clear warning look and he stopped.

"Either way at least we know who you can lean on when you can't trust me."

"I hope it never comes down to that." Kylie said.

"You two ok in here?" Carlos asked peaking in the door.

"Yeah, we're fine Carlos." Kylie said.

"Kendall?"

"Yeah, really." Kendall agreed.

"So we can go play hockey?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah let's go." Kylie said.

So they spent the afternoon playing hockey at the local rink. When they got back after splitting a pizza Mrs. Knight pulled Kylie aside.

"You and James?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"It's not real. Just to get some guy off my back."

"Some guy?"

"He's back Mama. I know Papi told you about him."

"Trebein? No."

"Uh huh." Kylie closed her eyes fighting the urge to cry. "But the guys know to an extent of what he did and they have my back."

"So this thing between you and James? He's knows it's not real."

"James knows it's not real I don't think Jimmy does. Not yet at least. We're going to wait a few days and pretend to date and hope Jimmy falls for it and leaves me alone."

"So neither of you will get hurt?"

"Not by this pretend relationship and hopefully not by Jimmy. If he does hurt me again the boys will stop it."

"Kylie, that guy you asked me about? John, is he—"

"Different guy Mama." Kylie said quickly hopefully convincingly enough that Mrs. Knight wouldn't question it and just drop the subject.

"Alright. You come to me though."

"I know." Kylie grinned.

"Ky, the Ducks are on." Kendall called.

Though Kylie hoped he meant the movie she knew it was most likely a Hockey game. When Mrs. Knight shooed her Kylie raced to the living room and dropped onto the couch between Carlos and James and turned her attention to the TV which was indeed playing a hockey game. Kylie sighed but settled down to watch it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well there was that chapter. What do you think? Tell me something? Tune in next time to see Kylie's day with Deke and what happens between James and Kylie. <strong>_


	21. Chapter 21

**_Here you have it. Kylie's Day with Deke, her final response to Trebein and the start of her Concert series. Please read. Same disclaimer as always._**

* * *

><p>Kylie walked into the lobby of the Palm Woods two days before her concert at the <em>Music Box<em> to see Deke standing there. "Oh Lord, not today," Kylie muttered under her breath.

"Kylie Knight?" Deke asked.

"In the flesh. I know the record company wants us to spend the day together but this is my first true worry-free, care-free day in months and I plan to use it doing fun stuff. You're more than welcome to join me if you'd like but I'm going riding then boarding no matter how much of a stink you make. If you come you'll see the real me or you can hang out here with Big Time Rush. Ya seemed to like them last time. I'll be back before dinner and we can talk then or option three is you go back to your coffee shop and surf my website and Shoob Tube page and find me that way. I'm leaving now. Car's that way." Kylie said pointing towards the parking lot. She shot him a fake smile then took a few steps forward.

"Riding?" Deke asked stopping her in her tracks.

"Horseback riding. Started about three years ago on my dad's ranch after he found out I had a black belt in taekwondo." Kylie grinned.

"And snowboarding in L.A.?" Deke asked.

"Yeah, I know a place." Kylie grinned. "You'll find out where if you come." Kylie tucked her side swept bangs behind her ear and grinned.

"I guess it couldn't hurt." Deke said.

"Great let's go." Kylie took Deke horseback riding and tried not to laugh as he climbed up on the horse and left his tech gear in the car. After riding for part of the morning Kylie got a call from the event planner at the resort. He told her that they were experiencing unseasonably warm temps and almost all the trails were running dry. Kylie thanked him then frowned.

"Problems?" Deke asked.

"No, not at all. Not really at least. Instead of snowboarding I get to go ice skating today." Kylie smirked and climbed back into the car. At the rink she tried to convince Deke to get out on the ice but he staunchly refused. Kylie frowned but put him out of her mind and went skating. A few hours later she finally took a break for a soda and noticed that Deke was still typing away on his computer. Probably trashing her. Knowing she had just spent the day killing her career she knew the least she could do was apologize. She made her way over to his table and sat down carefully, keeping the soda away from his computer. "Hey." Kylie said.

"Now you want to talk to me?" Deke asked.

"I want to apologize. I didn't give you the experience you deserve. I was being rude and inconsiderate. It's called a Day with Deke, not Deke spends a day with me. Today was all about me instead of what it should have been about." Kylie hung her head and took a long drink of her soda. "I don't care what you write even if you bash me for today because honestly, I deserve it. You're probably a really cool guy when you're not completely absorbed with that screen in front of you." Kylie motioned to it. "I should have changed my plans when I realized that today was the day. I treated you like an unwanted parasite instead of giving you my Kylie Knight super-fan treatment which is what you deserved. Again I apologize which is rare for me but I know how to bite my tongue when I'm wrong. I'm sorry I came off self-centered and I don't blame you for holding it against me. That ends now. If you will allow me a second chance I'll take you and we'll do whatever it is you want to do. If you won't, I at least ask that you allow me to drive you back to your coffee shop because finding a cab around here is impossible and you shouldn't have to pay for me wasting your time."

"To the coffee shop so I can finish my blog and post it."

"As you wish. But know that I am deeply sorry for wasting your day. I've never done that before and I'm sorry that's the way I came off to you." Kylie changed her shoes then walked out to her car with Deke. Figuring she had already blown it big time she switched over to the CD in the player and sang her favorite mix on the way. After dropping him off at the coffee shop Kylie drove back to the rink and posted a video to Shoob Tube, via her phone, about the day then threw herself into one of the few things that calmed her down, skating. When she checked the video later she had about fifty or so comments about how he should have enjoyed his day with Kylie and a peak into her life instead of not saying a word to her while at the ice rink. That made her smile and she went back to skating.

A while later her phone was bombarded with texts telling her to check Deke's blog. Kylie sighed and was about to when the DJ came on over the mic.

"Hey y'all what is up? DJ Tommy in the Hiz-ouse," he called. "As you know Hollywood's most famous blogger spent today with my favorite country singer who happens to be on the ice right now." Kylie flushed as a spotlight hit her. "I just happen to have exactly what he said about her. Won't take nothing but a minute to tell you what he said so settle down then I'll get back to laying down some tracks." Tommy said.

Kylie sighed but allowed him to read it as did the rest of the skaters.

"My day with Kylie Knight, Country Superstar. Quite possibly the worst day ever. Well to begin with. It started much the same as any other day going to meet yet another corporate drone. That's exactly what she was."

The crowd booed and hissed causing Kylie to smile appreciatively.

"I remained unsurprised as she acted the same way the media has portrayed her, a stuck up, diva princess."

Kylie shook her head and lowered her eyes to the ice.

"We started the day at a horse ranch where somehow she convinced me to leave my computer in her car and actually ride for a few hours. That's where the stereotypical cowgirl ended and the automaton began. From the ranch she took me to an ice rink where everything was about her. When I thought it couldn't get any worse. I found out I was wrong."

Kylie could feel the tears welling up in her eyes.

"After two hours of typing this blog about the stuck up, country princess she turned everything upside down. She showed me the stuck up diva was all media hype and this cowgirl/ice princess has a heart of gold."

This time the tears were ones of shock as Kylie looked at the DJ.

"Not only did she apologize for treating me horribly but she also gave me a private concert of the perfect mix of pop, rock, and country. She also gave me a ride back to my coffee shop in a very sweet sports car after claiming I shouldn't pay for her wasting my time. Stuck up this girl is not and I can't wait to hear her next album hitting stores this side of the holidays."

Kylie grinned as happy tears ran down her face then stepped off the ice to collect herself.

The crowd cheered as the DJ spoke again. "Well done my sweet princess." The DJ said then went back to playing music.

Kylie went back to the empty woman's locker room and splashed her face with water to reduce the puffiness from the tears and thanked the Lord that Mama Brooke had decided to include waterproof make-up in her teen line. Kylie dabbed her face dry and then sat down on the bench making sure the only thing behind her was a wall.

"Hey guys Kylie here." Kylie said into her phone camera. "Look at this, two vids in one day. Just read Deke's blog. He was being too sweet. I was a pain and don't deserve his high praises. I'm glad he saw the good parts though. I'd hate to have ruined his entire day. You know, I planned on going snowboarding today but turns out the resort was hit by an unseasonably warm temp so their trails were dry and I had to go ice skating instead. Good thing I didn't freak out. I should have taken that as a sign but whatever. You guys know me. I wasn't going to change for anyone. Leave a comment down there," Kylie pointed downwards where the comment section would be located beneath the video, "And stay tuned to my channel for more vids later. Check out my website, listed in the description below, for all news Kylie related and remember I heart all you. Peace out." Kylie shut off the video then sighed and posted it to Shoob Tube as a response to the last video and then waited for the comments to roll in.

The first comment she saw was one from a user by the name of James 'The Pretty One' Diamond and it said "_you're being too hard on yourself he only tells it like it is._"

Kylie grinned then frowned she closed the web page and texted James, "_I didn't know you had a Shoob Tube account._" Then she went back to skating.

By dinner time she was in an extremely good mood thought it was more due to the skating than the review from Deke. She packed up her skates and headed to her car when she finally got an answer back from James. "_I do, meet me at the pool for dinner._" His reply read.

Kylie smiled momentarily at his reply and the thought of a romantic dinner at the pool then frowned at the thought of the three guys who had asked her out that she had to turn down in the past few days. It was definitely time to end things with James and take her chances with Jimmy. The only problem with that was James had been the perfect gentleman and Jimmy really believed they were dating.

"Is everything alright?" James asked while they were enjoying their desert. It was Logan's famous apple pie and it was making things so much harder.

"It's perfect James." Kylie answered touching his hand and trying to smile.

"But too perfect?" James asked worriedly.

"I didn't say that, nor will I ever. It's just ..." Kylie trailed off looking around the pool yard for Jimmy. Not seeing anyone she sighed.

"Just what?" James asked.

"I've had three very hot guys who have asked me out in the past four days and I've been sorely tempted to tell them yes but I couldn't because of me and you. I love what you're doing for me and everything but ... well I'll take my chances with Jimmy 'cause this has to end now." Kylie said softly.

"Are you dumping me?" James asked.

Having witnessed his heart break when Jennifer had dumped him, she shook her head. "No, this is us splitting up or you dumping me."

"You've never dumped a guy have you?" James asked.

"Irrelevant. I saw what happened between you and Jennifer and I don't want that to happen again. Besides she doesn't really count so you've never been dumped by a girlfriend you dated longer than a day. And therefor your record is still intact."

"Ky, you are too sweet." James said. "Wait you're thinking this will help with Logan's plan."

Kylie grinned. "I have to appear heartbroken; I can't do that if I dump you. Appear heartbroken," Kylie's face turned serious and she held up a single finger. "You actually break my heart I will break your face."

"Hey, we both promised no real emotions here." James said. Kylie nodded and James took a deep breath and gave his best I'm sorry face. "It's been great and all sweetheart but it's not working between us. You're sweet and because of that I know you'll find that guy who will appreciate you exactly the way you are."

Kylie's face fell, partly from the act, partly from the breakup that felt so real. She stood and walked back to the apartment and plopped down on the couch between Carlos and Kendall silently.

Down in the pool yard Camille walked over to James who was slouching in his seat looking the slightest bit heartbroken. "You ok?" Camille asked.

"No. I feel horrible." James answered.

"Of course you do. You think you blew it with the only girl you've ever truly cared about."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh please. The dating may have been fake but those feelings were real."

"Uh—"

"Don't. I'm not going to tell anyone. Anyway she's still going to be your friend."

"That doesn't help Camille." James said.

"You think you don't stand a chance now but you do. Besides it's not like you two were actually dating."

"How did you know?"

"I am the method actress queen of the Palm Woods. You two only acted all lovey dovey in front of Trebein. Or places where Trebein could see you. Plus Logan told me. What's got her so freaked?"

"They dated in Minnesota. You'd know why he bothers her so much if agreed to talk to her." James stood, popped his collar, and walked over to a girl on the other side of the pool. Camille only rolled her eyes.

Meanwhile in the crib Kylie had plopped down between Carlos and Kendall on the couch as Logan sat at the table answering fan mail.

"Hey sister," Kendall said.

"Well that's that big brother." Kylie answered.

"Trebein's no long obsessed with you?" Kendall asked.

"Not exactly." Kylie leaned back against the couch and propped her feet up on the table. "I meant this thing between me and James. And for the record, he dumped me."

"Well that's that then." Kendall said.

"That's what I said." Kylie sighed. "Did I do the wrong thing?"

"No, you did what you had to do. It got Trebein off your back for a couple days."

"True. Thanks." Kylie said.

Kendall nodded then Carlos put his foot in his mouth. "Let's just hope that next time James asks you out it's for real and not just because he needs help with a girl."

"Carlos." Kendall said whacking his best friend across the back of the head.

"You know you have the uncanny ability to say the absolute wrong thing at absolutely the wrong time." Kylie said.

"I'm sorry?" Carlos asked.

"It's fine." Kylie sighed. "Let's not think about James asking me out again alright? At least not now. Instead of that we can focus on me freaking out about my concert in two days."

"Don't worry, you'll do fine." Carlos said.

When he stopped Kylie looked at him. "That's it? That's all you got to say?"

"Yep, you'll do fine. Nothing will go wrong and your fans will love you."

Kylie looked at him as behind him Logan went back to his fan mail and then she hugged Carlos. "Thanks Carlos."

"Of course."

The next day Kylie found out that Griffin was pleased with the review and Jimmy had found out about the break up. Unfortunately he didn't leave her alone; rather he doubled his efforts to get Kylie to go out with him. She was out in the pool yard looking for the Jennifers when Jimmy approached her.

"Sweet and beautiful Kylie Knight," Jimmy said finally getting her alone.

"Jimmy Trebein. What do you want?" Kylie snapped not at all in the mood to deal with him.

"Excuse you?" Jimmy asked in disbelief.

"Sorry, what can I do for you?" Kylie said starting to doubt herself again.

"You're going to take me back. Starting now," Jimmy demanded.

"Jimmy, it didn't work last time what makes you think it'll be any different this time?" Kylie asked.

"Last time it didn't work because you got your surrogate fathers involved. Not gonna happen this time. You're gonna be the sweet, little girlfriend I trained you to be and you won't say a word against me."

Kylie swallowed then saw Jett standing on the other side of the pool and he looked at her worriedly. Then Kylie saw Kendall coming into the pool yard from the lobby. "Tell you what I am going to do." She checked over her shoulder and saw Logan laughing with Carlos and James. Kylie swallowed then turned back to Jimmy as she heard the laughing stop. "You need to cool off." Kylie put both her hands on Jimmy's shoulders and shoved him backwards into the pool.

"Oh." Jett cheered.

"You did not just do that." Jimmy said running a hand through his hair and then swimming to the edge.

"Yes I did." Kylie said. "You need to grab a towel and hit the showers because you're done."

Jimmy hoisted himself up out of the pool and Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan slid between the two forming a wall blocking Jimmy from getting to Kylie. She peaked between Carlos and James and grinned.

"Once was enough, you're not doing this to me again. And if you want to get to me you're going to have to go through them. And Kendall he did make me cry."

"You made my sister cry?" Kendall asked turning on Jimmy.

"_And_ he made me want to quit hockey so his team would have a chance at winning."

"Kylie babe, that was two years ago." Jimmy said worriedly.

"Yeah but you still keep trying to control me. They don't like that." Kylie snapped and the four boys escorted Jimmy out of the pool yard. Kylie took a few deep, steadying breaths then sat down on a lawn chair.

"You alright?" Jett asked walking over to her.

"Yeah thanks Jett." Kylie said. Jett nodded then left.

"Hey, are you sure you're ok?" Camille asked as Kylie put on sunscreen.

"Yeah. The boys will take care of him." Kylie said sliding on her sunglasses. "He pushed too hard and I broke."

"Hey I'm proud of you. After what you went through with your dad, pushing Jimmy like that ... I can't believe you. We all expected you to shut down."

"I almost did. But then I saw Jett. He—he gave me this look and I had to do it. For a minute there I pictured Jett's head on Jimmy's body and bam it just came out."

"You know I'd never want to piss off those boys." Camille said directing the subject away from Kylie's act.

"Me neither, but I'll let you in on a little secret. They'd never hit a girl."

"Never?"

"Nope. Prank maybe, and sometimes a little love tap but those four boys would never hit a girl." Kylie said.

"Really?"

"Yup. They were raised better than that. Oh this is yours." Kylie said pulling a pass out of her bag.

"A V.I.P. pass? What's it for?"

"My October concert series," Kylie explained.

"Concert series?" Camille asked.

"Yeah. The next three weekends I'm playing concerts and that will get you into all of them. I'll need to get you one for the Halloween Bash but that'll take care of the other three. I'd love for you to be there. You'll come won't you?"

Camille looked at the pass. "L.A., Malibu, and Long Beach? Of course. You must be stoked."

"A little bit but still mainly freaked."

"You'll do fine."

"I guess." Kylie said then spotted the Jennifers. She lifted an arm and snapped causing all three girls to stop and turn to her. "My dears, I have something for you." She excused herself from Camille and walked over the Jennifers with three passes to the Music Box. She gave them to the Jennifers then spotted Guitar Dude and gave him his as well. After doing so she turned back to her chair and saw Big Time Rush was back. "Did it work?" Kylie asked praying the answer was yes.

"He'll leave you alone." Kendall said.

"You mean that?"

"Getting shoved into a pool by a girl then beat up by her four best friends, yeah he'll leave you alone." Kendall nodded.

"Good."

"Ky, we're proud to have our best friend back." James said.

"I'm not back. I think I've changed too much to be the same girl from Minnesota."

"But you just ..." Carlos started.

"I know. I saw Jett and I don't know. A switch just flipped then knowing you guys had my back if I needed it, I just snapped. I can't explain it. I just flipped. It was like I wasn't yelling at Jimmy but Jett." Kylie said. Then knowing she had to change the subject she pulled out four passes from her bag. "These are yours." Kylie said handing the passes out.

"V.I.P. passes." Carlos said.

"L.A., Malibu, and Long Beach?" James read.

"How'd you get so lucky?" Logan asked.

"Don't know." Kylie said slowly reverting back into her shell.

"Griffin wants your face out there, to get rid of your stage fright and build your fan base. And it seems to be working." Kendall said.

"True. You'll never believe what I found out." Kylie said.

"And what's that?" Carlos asked taking Kylie's hand and pulling her to sit next to him on his lawn chair.

"That I'm performing at Griffin's Halloween Bash."

"That's not news to be excited about. It's just to impress investors." Kendall said.

"Kill joy." Kylie muttered. Kylie pulled off her t-shirt revealing a blue bikini top and James whistled. Kendall promptly reached over and thumped him on the shoulder.

"My sister," Kendall hissed.

Kylie tucked the t-shirt into her bag then pulled out a tube of sunblock. After handing it to Carlos, Kylie pulled her hair up into a messy bun. "Get my back, will you?" Kylie asked.

"Sure."

"Anyway, Griffin told me I get to open for his favorite band and I wasn't pleased about having to be an opening act until I got a look at the even schedule and saw which band it was."

"Oh and which band is that? Third Eye Blind? Taking Back Sunday?" James asked.

"Oh please, Griffin wouldn't like those bands." Kylie said leaning back into the excellent massage Carlos was unknowingly giving her.

"Get to the point." Kendall said.

"Dude, this massage rocks," Kylie muttered.

"Kylie!" Kendall called, "Story hon."

"Who's his favorite band?" James asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Kylie grinned as Carlos removed his hands meaning the sunblock was all worked in. She put sunblock on her chest and stomach then dropped the tube in her bag. "Dude, you're in my favorite tanning chair, move it." Kylie said flicking James's leg.

"I swear the attention span of a two year old." Kendall grumbled.

"Kylie, sweetie," Carlos turned her face to him, "Who is Griffin's favorite band ever?"

"I didn't say you were his favorite band _ever_; I just said you were his favorite band."

"We're Griffin's favorite band?" James asked. Kylie turned to look at the rest of the boys.

"You're Griffin's only band. RCM CBT Globalnet Sanyoid only owns one recording company: Rocque Records. Rocque Records only has one band on the label: Big Time Rush. Ergo you're the only band and his favorite." Kylie said spelling it out for them. "A, B, C. And they call me the airhead."

"You just have a short attention span." Kendall said.

"Yeah. Now, James, are you going to get out of my chair?" Kylie asked.

"I thought you were handing out passes." Logan said as the boys relaxed in their chairs.

"I was but all I have left is Mom and Katie." Kylie said. "Oh and if you tell anyone what I said about Griffin, I will deny it with every breath."

"Alright," Kendall said. The rest agreed.

"You're not going to move are you?" Kylie asked finally ready to concede the chair to James.

"Nope," James said.

Kylie rolled her eyes but looked back at Carlos with wide pleading eyes. He sighed but made room for Kylie to lie down next to him. "Kendall, will you come skating with me on Sunday?"

"What for?" Kendall asked. Kylie sat back up and lowered her shades to look at Kendall. A few seconds later he sighed. "Alright. But you owe me especially if it's for what I think it's for."

"You're the best." Kylie said getting comfortable again. "And you know I love you."

"Yeah, yeah, keep telling yourself that." Kendall said.

Kylie sighed but they lapsed into silence.

* * *

><p><em><strong>There's that chapter. Tune in next time and thanks for reading and reviewing. So why do you think Kylie wanted Kendall to come skating and how do you like what she did to Trebein? I think he deserved it. Also check out Big Time Rush's live performance of Superstar in Sacramento, CA. It's super awesome and now I can't get the song out of my head. It's a joint video of that and If I Ruled the World search it on youtube. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. <strong>_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Sorry I made you wait so long. My hard drive crashed then I had to fix it but here's the next chapter. This time showing a little more human side to James and Logan. Same Disclaimer.**_

* * *

><p>"I can't do this Katie." Kylie said pacing her dressing room 30 minutes before the curtain call at her concert at the <em>Music Box<em>.

"You can, just relax." Katie answered absorbed in her video game.

"I can't. I'm performing in 30 minutes and I'm freaking out!" Kylie said.

"Then it's a good thing we brought these." James said holding up a portable DVD player and a bottle of cola.

"What are you guys ...?" Kylie trailed off looking at Big Time Rush.

"Well we remembered how freaked out you'd get before a huge hockey game unless you followed through with your insane tradition." James said.

"Hey that tradition was not insane, it relaxed me."

"It was insane." Carlos said. "You had to lace your skates six times, drink like a gallon of your favorite sports drink, then go pee."

"How is that insane? And it was 32 ounces."

"Anyway, what matters is we wanted to help you get psyched for the concert." Kendall said.

"And that's why we brought these for your first official concert." James answered. "Hopefully it'll start a new tradition and you'll rock your concert like you have all those hockey games."

"You guys rock." Kylie said and took the movie and soda. When she hit the play button she grinned seeing the movie right where she left it last time.

"Break a leg." Kendall said.

"Wait before you go, I want you guys to meet someone." Kylie said then set the player on the table and rushed to the door. She pulled it open and looked around. Then she grinned. "**Sticks**!" She yelled. When Kylie reentered the room a young man followed. He was about six foot, with dark brown hair kinda spikey like Logan's, deep green eyes, and a pair of drum sticks in his hand.

"What's up my sweet, little Fay?" Sticks asked.

"I wanted you to meet my brothers."

"You told me you only had one brother."

"The other three are close enough. BTR this is my drummer, Matt a.k.a. Sticks, Sticks this is Kendall my blood brother and Carlos, Logan, and James."

"Ah Big Time Rush. My daughter loves your album." Sticks answered.

"Tina is six and a huge fan of pop and country." Kylie explained.

"You don't look old enough to have a six year old daughter." Logan said.

"Looks can be deceiving. He's actually 24. The baby, besides me, is my keyboardist, Lefty. He's 22. They're all legal, I'm not. Anyway just wanted you guys to meet. Now I have to de-stress so get out of my dressing room."

"Why did he call you Fay?" James asked not leaving.

"It's another word for fairy. Comes from an old French term," Sticks sighed. "When my daughter saw her for the first time Kylie was wearing a green shirt and had her hair up in a ponytail. My daughter said she looked just like Tinker Bell and the name just stuck."

"Can you guys please scram so I can get ready?" Kylie asked.

"We're going. Break a leg kid." Kendall said.

James walked over to Kylie and tipped her head up to look at him. "Just relax, watch your movie, drink your soda, and chill. You'll do fine." James said then kissed her cheek. The boys flashed her smiles then left the room.

"Alright bring it in." Kylie said moments before her band went on stage. "**Heads high, stand tall, play great, LET'S ROCK THIS THING!**" Kylie screamed. They threw their hands skyward and rushed on stage. On stage Kylie ran through her playlist of about eight or nine songs and had the most fun she could keeping an eye on Big Time Rush in the audience. Too soon though Kylie was backstage.

"You did it." Katie said.

"Never thought I could," Kylie answered.

"Relax." Katie rolled her eyes. "You've got fans to meet." Kylie rolled her eyes, pulled off her plaid over-shirt the stylist insisted she wore and threw on her favorite hoodie. Then she rolled her eyes again at the pomp and circumstance of it all, grabbed her half-empty bottle of cola, and walked out to meet her fans. "Smile, if you don't at least look like you're enjoying this, your fans won't either." Katie said.

"I can't I just want to go home." Kylie said.

"Well too bad. Think of something that will make you smile." Kylie thought hard and finally smiled softly. "What are you thinking about?" Katie asked.

"Can't tell you that," Kylie answered. Kylie met with her fans, signed autographs, posed for photos, and answered questions while keeping an eye on Katie. Finally she pulled Katie to her and wrapped her arms around Katie's shoulders.

"One last question, please!" A fan begged.

Kylie sighed but nodded. "Absolutely."

"Can you introduce us to Big Time Rush?"

"They've already left for the day. Sorry. You know you never know the next time they'll show up at a concert. Maybe they'll be there in Malibu. Bye guys." Kylie waved to her fans then guided Katie to the limo. As it got further and further away from the _Music Box_ the more Kylie relaxed.

"Kylie," Kendall said when she got back to the Palm Woods. "Why do you want me to come skating with you tomorrow?"

"Uh well you see ..." Kylie trailed off.

"Out with it Kylie," Kendall said.

Kylie looked around but not seeing the other guys she sighed. "There's this really cute guy at the rink and I really want you to talk to him for me. Please." Kylie begged using her puppy dog eyes.

"What about James?"

"James hasn't showed any interest in me in weeks. Please Kendall, he's super cute and I've done it for you before."

"Kylie."

"Please Kendall."

"It's different when a girl does it for a guy." Kendall said.

"Yeah, it makes the guy seem more desperate." Kylie answered.

"No, it means the girl is super sweet and she'd do anything to help her brother."

"Come on Kendall please." Kylie begged.

"Not the puppy dog pout. Please not the pout." So Kylie pulled her pout looking as pitiful as possible and Kendall frowned. "Alright, alright," Kendall agreed.

"Thanks, love ya." Kylie kissed his cheek and raced back to her room. On Sunday Kendall went to the ice rink with his sister. "There he is, at the food court." Kylie said after spotting him and spinning around to skate backwards so Kendall could look at the guy without him getting suspicious.

"What's he wearing?" Kendall sighed.

"The redhead in the Anaheim Jersey."

"With that girl?" Kendall asked.

Kylie looked back at the counter fearing a girlfriend then grinned. "That's probably his sister." Kylie said taking in the sight of the small strawberry blonde girl.

"Yeah ok," Kendall said.

"She can't be any more than six or seven maybe."

Kendall rolled his eyes but watched as the guy led the little girl to a table and they both sat down. Then the boy looked at Kylie and Kendall. Kendall watched as the guy smiled in Kylie's direction but frowned and looked back at the little girl when he saw Kendall watching.

"Go talk to him, please." Kylie begged. She took his hand and squeezed it. "Please."

"Fine, chill out. I'll go." Kendall left his sister and plopped down next to the little girl at the table. "So you're a Ducks' fan." Kendall said.

"Since I was a little kid. You?"

"Wild. I was raised in Minnesota. You uh ... interested in her?" Kendall asked.

"I uh ... didn't mean to check out your girlfriend." The boy said.

"But Matt, she's not his girlfriend." The little girl said.

"Well hello there, and what's your name sweetheart?" Kendall asked.

"Sara, tell my brother that's not your girlfriend." The little girl demanded.

"Pipe down squirt." The guy, probably Matt, said to the girl. "We cool man?"

"We're fine, besides like Sara said she's not my girlfriend. I'm Kendall by the way."

"Matt and you've already met Sara." Matt said.

"So you are digging her?" Kendall said.

"She's really cute but she won't be into me."

"Why not?"

"Because—"

Sara cut her brother off. "Because she's Kylie Knight and she's only into rich guys and their fancy, expensive toys." Sara said.

"Dude, if you like her ask her out. What's the worst she can say? No? I hear she's really down to earth and the way she keeps checking you out I'd say chances are very good that she'll say yes."

"Let me guess you're a psychic and you can read her mind and therefor I should just take your word at that."

"You could say that."

"Mattie, I keep trying to tell you—"

"No one cares about your sparkle ponies or whatever they are." Matt said standing.

"Look, if you're nervous and don't know what to say you can try the last Redwings-Ducks game or she's really into pranking. You could always try that." Matt nodded and went to Kylie as Kendall turned his attention to Sara. "So what were you trying to tell him?" Kendall asked.

"That Kylie is your sister." Sara said.

"How do you know that?" Kendall asked.

"You're on her Shoob Tube and her website. That and I know you have the same last name."

"Your brother really likes her?"

"It's the only reason we keep coming back here. I don't like ice skating and he doesn't like me but he thinks I'll help him score points with her."

"Do you ever get to do anything you want to do?"

"Sure, my dad takes me all the time when he's not flying around the world to produce movies."

"Why don't you like skating?" Kendall asked.

"I just ... don't." Sara said. "I fall a lot and I'm no good." She admitted softly.

"Maybe you haven't had the right teacher." Kylie said stopping on the girl's other side.

"I taught her to skate. It's not my fault she's got no drive to be good." Matt said.

"Maybe she just needs more lessons. I'm not saying you're a bad teacher handsome, just that sometimes it takes a different touch."

"Are you saying you could do better?" Kylie asked.

"Not flat out, just that if she's up for it I'll give it a try." Kylie said.

"Ky," Kendall said softly.

Kylie looked at her brother for a moment then smiled and nodded as his eyes darted to Matt. "Matt this is my brother Kendall, Kendall this is Matt."

"We've met." Kendall said.

"You're her ... Now that makes sense." Matt said.

"Come on, sweetie. Let's see if we can get you your ice legs." Kylie said holding out a hand.

"Ice legs?" Sara asked.

"They call it sea legs when you're on the water so on the ice we call it ice legs." Kylie answered simply. Sara took her hand then followed her out to the ice. Kendall turned to Matt.

"You hurt my baby sister, I will kill you." Kendall threatened.

"Didn't plan on hurting her," Matt answered then they followed their sisters out onto the ice.

"Did you see that Mattie?" Sara asked at the end of the afternoon. "I didn't fall, not even once."

"Yes I saw." Matt answered. "Kylie, can I see you again?"

"Sure how about Wednesday afternoon?" Kylie asked.

"Sounds good, I'll give you a call say tomorrow?" Kylie nodded and they went their own ways.

Three days later Kendall glanced up from their video game. "So how was date?" Kendall asked.

Kylie shut the door and leaned against it. "Interesting," Kylie said.

"What's that mean?" Carlos asked as the boys paused the game and looked at Kylie.

"Exactly what I said. It was interesting. He took me to dinner where we got to know each other and then we went to the movies." Kylie walked over the counter and sat down on the bar stool.

"What did you see?" James asked. "Or did you not watch the movie?"

"He wanted to see _Legions of Blood_ that new slasher/horror film. Somehow I convinced him to see that new comedy movie." Kylie said.

"_Tom and Tessa_? Was it any good?" Logan asked.

"It was hilarious. 'Course I love Sam Adler movies so that could have been part of it."

"Did he like it?" Carlos asked.

"I think so. At first he was a little upset that we changed the movie but he seemed ok with it. Then again it may have been the puppy dog pout or the fame but I don't know."

"Hey, don't worry about it. If he was ok with you changing then that's great. If he was only doing it to please you then maybe it shows he cares more about you then the movie." James said.

"What if he's only trying to please me because of the fame? Can I really deal with that?"

"Maybe you don't have to. Just enjoy it right now. Don't worry about his motives, let us." Kendall said.

"Don't you think you oughta bring him up here so we can meet him?" James asked.

"We've only gone out once. I don't want you to scare him off. Besides he's already met Kendall and Camille so there's no real reason for him to meet the other three musketeers."

"Come on Kylie, aren't we your best friends?" Carlos asked.

"Of course you are and I love you guys but—"

"But nothing. If he's good enough to date you, he should be good enough to meet your best friends." James said.

"Fine, but I'm not dragging him all the way up here to meet you. We're going out again tomorrow afternoon. You want to meet him, be in the lobby when he comes to pick me up." Kylie glared at the boys. "And you're not gonna mess this up. Don't go in there acting like protective older brothers. I'll let you know if I need you. Please don't screw this up."

"We won't," Carlos promised.

"Thanks, night boys." Kylie went to bed and the boys turned to Kendall.

"What do you think of this boy?" James asked.

"He seems nice enough. And he did admit he liked her but was cautious of her star power."

"So do we chase him off?" James asked.

"Just be yourselves." Katie said entering the room. "Kylie will kill you if you go out of your way to make her guy miserable."

"You think that will chase him off?" Carlos asked.

"85% probability under the condition that he's not the right guy for her." Katie said.

Kylie was sitting on the couch in the crib the next day when she got a text from Matt letting her know he was in the lobby. Kylie let him know she was on her way down, grabbed her stuff and headed out. She stopped just outside the elevators and watched Logan, James, and Kendall talk to Matt. Carlos was nowhere to be seen but she knew he was probably at the vending machines. Kylie stood back and watched them talk for a few minutes then crept up behind James making sure to stay quiet and hidden so she could eavesdrop.

"I'm just saying that he should watch his back so he doesn't get hurt. After all anyone who hurts our baby sister gets hurt." James said.

"I'm sure he knows that. You really should back off before Kylie comes down." Logan said.

"Want to tell us where you're taking our baby sister?" James asked.

"Out," Matt answered casually leaning against the desk despite the look Bitters was giving him.

"Out where? To a movie? The mall? Where?" James asked.

"Hey Matt, boys," Kylie said stepping around them and up to Matt's side. "You ready to go?"

"Aren't you going to introduce us?" James asked.

"You've already met." Kylie said placing a hand on Matt's back and forcing him to stand upright again. She flashed Bitters a smile then turned to drag Matt to her car but Carlos was standing there looking at her.

"I haven't." Carlos said his mouth full of Fruit Smackers.

"Matt, this is my best friend Carlos, Carlos, this is Matt. Now you've met and we can go." Kylie said sending him a pleading look.

"It's nice to meet you." Carlos said understanding Kylie threat clearly.

"You too," Matt answered shaking the hand Carlos extended to him.

"Now we can go." Kylie said.

"Wait a minute." James said. Kylie glared at him. "We still want to know where you're going."

"And you've now become my father?" Kylie growled. James swallowed not liking the implication. "We're going out and we'll be back before curfew."

"Out where?" Carlos asked.

"Somewhere you four won't bother us." Kylie said giving her brother a well-deserved glare.

"Alright boys, back off. Kylie will be fine and when she comes back maybe she and Matt will be up for a little full contact hockey." Kendall said.

"Yeah we'll see." Kylie said. The boys stepped back and Kylie and Matt left.

"Are they always like that?" Matt asked once they pulled out of the Palm Woods parking lot.

"Like what? Protective? Comes with the territory."

"Overwhelming," Matt answered. "I can't believe you let them get away with that."

"They're not overwhelming, they're family and they don't want me getting hurt again."

"Sorry, just forget I said anything and we can have fun today."

"Sounds good," Kylie answered. So they spent the day just cruising around and although Matt seemed to enjoy it he was also a little more reserved than normal. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said when they parked in front of the apartments again. "A lot on my mind. I'll call you later about going out again sometime."

"Sure, just remember I have a concert on Saturday night."

"Later." Matt said. Kylie kissed his cheek then headed inside as Matt headed for his car then left.

Up in the crib Kylie slammed the door and the four boys jumped looking guilty. "I swear if you boys ruined this date and chased him away I will kill all of you." Kylie growled.

"We're sorry if he can't handle your best friends." James said frowning.

"Did you even try to get to know him? To put up with him for me?" Kylie asked. "And don't give me any crap about not being interested in the same stuff, you ice skate, you like hockey, and most of all you like me. What more can you ask for?"

"A guy whose favorite team isn't a joke?" James asked.

"So the Ducks aren't the best out there, after all who can compare to the Redwings but—"

"You like him and we should try to at least get along with him because of that." Kendall said. The boys sighed but nodded. Kylie rolled her eyes.

"You know what? Forget it. I don't care if you did screw it up because you do have a point. If he can't handle the four of you he doesn't deserve my heart. Is that Logan's apple pie?" Kylie asked.

"Yup." Carlos said.

"Fork it over and that whipped cream." Kylie said plopping down on the couch next to Kendall. Carlos passed the pie, whipped cream and a fork. "Please do continue with the game I'd love to know who wins."

"Currently that's me." Logan said as the game resumed.

"Are you sure you're ok?" James asked.

"About as ok as I'm going to be. Logan have I told you lately how much I love your apple pie?"

"Every time I make it," Logan answered. The group slowly dropped off on the orange couch. When Mrs. Knight came to check on them she found her twins curled up together on one couch and the other three stretched out with their feet up on the table. Knowing how hard it would be to wake them all she tossed a blanket over her children then one over each of the other three and went back to bed after turning off the TV. The next morning Kendall woke up to find Kylie still slumped against him and Carlos was silently playing video games. As strange as that was in and of itself, Kendall didn't question it.

"Morning," Kendall said toying with Kylie's shirtsleeve.

"Morning," Carlos answered. "There's hot water left if you want some and your mom just left for her morning jog."

"You know this could make for some awesome pranks." Kendall said seeing James and Logan still asleep.

"For those two sure, I'm not touching Kylie. Her payback is always worse than what we do to her." Carlos said.

"True." Kendall said as Kylie yawned.

"Did someone say prank?" Kylie asked. Carlos and Kendall smirked and a plan was formed.

* * *

><p>"Hey guys Kylie here with another epic prank. If you're watching this that means you've gotten the link because I'm not allowed to post anything with Big Time Rush in it in public anymore without studio consent. Anyway the story: there was a super cute guy at the rink and the boys, mainly James and Logan, may have scared him off. Check out the epic prank Kendall, Carlos, and I played on James and Logan yesterday morning to get them back." Kylie grinned then the screen went black. The next image was of Kylie sitting on the table in the crib as she used a feather to tickle Logan's face. As he scratched his face some sort of cream appeared on his face. "Shaving cream," Kylie whispered. Once Logan's face was covered with shaving cream Kylie turned to James and dolled him up with make-up and hair clips. Once his makeover was finished, Kylie moved away from the couch and Kendall shook the two boys. James laughed at the sight of Logan covered in shaving cream and Logan held up a mirror. Then James screamed.<p>

The camera turned from the two boys to Kylie and Kendall who were shaking with contained laughter. Suddenly a warrior cry was heard and Kendall and Kylie took off running. The camera began to bounce around as the cameraperson was also being chased then they were cornered. The screen turned back to James and Logan and Logan had lost most of his shaving cream.

"Boys, boys, can't we talk this out?" Kylie asked.

"There's nothing to talk about. You did this and now you pay." James said.

"You deserved it besides you can't hit a girl." Kylie said. "You shouldn't have said what you did. Granted I understand you tried to stop him Logan but once ain't enough. You really could have stopped him if you wanted to."

"You're going to post this, aren't you?" James said.

"As an unlisted video. It's not like the public can see it." Kylie said.

"Give us the camera, Carlos." James said.

"**Never**!" Carlos cried rushing the boys. The screen went black again and when the image reappeared it was of Kylie sitting on the railing above the swirly slide in the crib.

"Well it turned out all right for me. Logan said he couldn't fault me for getting them back and James promised to get me back but I'm not worried. Kendall and Carlos on the other hand well not so much. Kendall ended up with a few various bruises and Carlos was thrown into the pool. Before they got the camera from him. I tried every method I know to get my camera working again but it's toast. So if James and Logan are watching this, you owe me a new video camera. Fortunately for me the SD card was recoverable and that's how I still have evidence against them. If you are watching this please don't share the link. I'd rather not have to turn it private. It's a classic prank. Bye guys." The screen went dark and the boys looked up from Camille's phone.

* * *

><p>"It really is a classic prank." Camille said.<p>

"I can't believe she posted it." James said.

"As an unlisted video. That means only the ones with the link can see it. Which only includes most of the Palm Woods. If it gets out she's promised to post it private so only those users she sends it to can see it. It's not like she posted it to embarrass you." Camille said.

"Of course she did." James said.

"If I really wanted to embarrass you I would have posted it for the whole world to see." Kylie said. "I think it's sweet because it shows you're human enough to get pranked."

"You did post it, on your website." Logan said looking up from his phone.

"I did not." Kylie said taking the phone from him. "The only ones that could have are Katie, Kelly, and Griffin. And I don't think Griffin knows how to do that."

"He doesn't, Kelly uploaded it to your site after getting Griffin's approval." Katie said. "Something about wanting to show the boys down to earth."

"Why didn't she just tell me she wanted it public?" Kylie asked.

Katie shrugged.

"But for your sake I'm still not making it public." Kylie said.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sorry it's so long but I couldn't find a better place to end it. Tune in next time to see what happens between Kylie and Matt and <em>Big Time Superheroes._ Thanks for reading and reviewing. See my profile for the link to the photos. They've been updated to include Kylie's Band and BTR._**


	23. Chapter 23

**_Here you have _Big Time Superheroes_. Same disclaimer and the song _You're the Reason _is also from Victorious so I don't own that one._**

* * *

><p>Saturday morning rolled around to find Kylie leaving a message for Matt. "Hey it's me. You haven't called or texted and it's been nearly 36 hours. I don't know what happened but I wanted to let you know I had a great time with you and I'd like to continue seeing you. I won't be able to get to my phone all day so I'll leave your pass at the ice rink where we met and I hope you'll show. If you do I know we'll still have a chance and we can make it through this, if you don't show I guess we're done and I'll know you're not man enough to face my brothers for me." Kylie said then she hung up the phone and drove to the studio.<p>

The concert in Malibu went off without a hitch. The tradition continued with the guys bringing her a movie and soda, wishing her good luck and her leading her band in their cheer. As she said goodnight to her fans, Big Time Rush ran on stage. "Yes big brother?" Kylie asked.

"We know we are partly to blame for what happened with the giant turd and we're real sorry. We thought, though we may be wrong, that you may like to hear us sing to you to make it up to you." Kendall said.

"Really? You think a song will fix everything?" Kylie snapped.

"No, because we know that it will still hurt but a song will help." Kendall said.

Kylie looked at the four boys her eyes stopping on Carlos. "And what song did you figure on using?"

"_Till I Forget About You_," Carlos said simply.

"I do love that song." Kylie turned back to her fans. "What do you say guys? Would you like to hear Big Time Rush sing?" Kylie asked. The crowd cheered louder than ever and Kylie smiled softly.

"Guess there's our answer. Hit it guys." James said.

"_Get a call on a random afternoon, I pick it up and I see that it's you._" Kendall sang slinging an arm around his sister. She smiled and leaned against him. At the end of the song Kylie threw her arms around her brother then kissed his cheek. Kendall smiled back and hugged her.

"Give it up one more time for the wonderful and talented Kylie Knight." Carlos said causing the crowd to cheer and Kylie to grin and wave to the crowd.

"Thank you all. As always I'd be nowhere without the Double K band." Kylie motioned to her band. "You guys rock my socks." All four of her guys smiled. "And finally give it up for Big Time Rush and their band." Kylie said causing the crowd to cheer. "Thank you all and good night."

Outside she was greeted by the press. She looked around but found that she was alone. She tried to dig deep but still wasn't completely sure how to handle it. So she decided to try remembering the one time she was confronted by the press for the state hockey game when she was on Varsity 10th grade year. She put on her best press smile and swallowed.

"Ms. Kylie, what was your favorite part of the show?" One guy asked. Cameras and mics were shoved in her face and Kylie pulled back for a moment.

"I love the fan turn out. I do this for my fans and they're the best fans in the world. However as much fun as it is to watch my fans have fun in the crowd singing along and dancing it touches my heart that Big Time Rush is there for me. I love seeing them perform and seeing them have so much fun on stage, it makes me happy." Kylie answered.

"Do they go to all your shows?"

"So far yeah. I've only done three. I did a mall show, then the one last weekend in L.A., and this weekend. I'm happy to have them at my show."

"Is there any chance you'll do another duet with them?"

"I'd love to sing with them again. They're a talented group and every time we're together we always have a good time." Kylie answered shoving her hands deep in her pockets. Feeling her cell phone she pulled it out and quickly texted Kendall _'get out here and help me now!'_

"Kylie, is it true you don't have a Skuttle Butter page?"

Kylie swallowed. "I don't, I do have a Shoob Tube and a website which you can check for all concert, tour, and album updates though. If you really want to find me on Skuttle Butter try The Double K Band. That's The Double, the letter K, Band. It's my manager's official page. You want to hear directly from me watch my Shoob Tube page."

"Any news on the romance front?"

"Uh ... I ... Not for you," Kylie said.

"Hey, bus ride to a hotel let's go." Kendall said finally swooping in and steering her towards the parking lot.

"Finally," Kylie snapped.

"You didn't do too badly for your first press interview." Kendall said. At Kylie's glare he smiled sheepishly.

"Which part of _help me_ did you not understand?" Kylie said.

"Sorry." Kendall said as she took her seat on the bus that would take them to a hotel for the night.

"We're real sorry about Matt." James said.

Kylie shifted on the seat and leaned back against Carlos who wrapped his arms around her. "It's alright." Kylie yawned. "It's not your fault. It wasn't meant to be."

"That doesn't excuse the way we, mainly James, treated him. I mean after all you've stood by him through all his girlfriends, even Melissa Thompson in the ninth grade." Logan said. A hard look came over Kylie's face momentarily.

"I never understood why you didn't like her." James said.

"Don't worry about it." Kylie said. "He's not worth it and you boys will be better next time."

The boys nodded and soon they were at the hotel.

Soon Tuesday rolled around and Kylie was tired of waiting for Griffin to find her a new producer so she went to Rocque Records and found Griffin in the break room. "Griffin, can I ask you something?" Kylie said.

"Sure."

"Are we releasing a ten track album or are you trying to find me a new producer?" Kylie asked sitting down on the couch.

"Turns out your reputation precedes you and it isn't as easy as you think it may be to find a country producer in California."

"Oh, well ..."

"I am impressed with your interview Saturday night. You did well for your first time. I know your birthday is in just over two weeks and that until I find this new producer your future is currently on hold but I have also never released a 10 track album." Griffin said.

"You don't have to if you make me a promise." Kylie asked as Griffin sat down opposite her.

"And what is that?"

"I want a 100% guarantee that the song _My Brother_ will be on this album you're set to release this side of the holidays. That guarantee and I'll tell you the loophole."

"A guarantee? If there was a loophole in your contract I would have found it."

"Yeah apparently not. Anyway I want you to guarantee me that the song _My Brother _will be on the _Coming Home_ CD. Guarantee it."

"I guarantee that the song _My Brother_ will be on your _Coming Home _CD. Now tell me."

"When this first started I told you I do not work _for_ Gustavo Rocque, however I will work _with_ him. Just have him produce _My Brother_ and the other song." Kylie shrugged. "You get what you want, a twelve track album, and I get what I want, peace from you. Thanks for throwing me to the wolves with that press interview. You could have told me ways not freak out."

Griffin looked at the girl who was worming her way in his heart like his daughter had done at a young age. "Remember this when you come across the press. You're a down home country girl. Play to your roots and act like you're talking to your best friend and not the press just make sure that you don't tell them anything I can't get you out of." Griffin said.

Kylie smiled. "Oh and by the way if I'm working with Gustavo, I want more respect than he shows those boys. I'm not a dog and I can always drop my singing career and head for the ice. I don't need to be yelled at." Kylie said.

"Deal, I'll talk to him."

"Can we go home for Christmas?"

"It's not my fault they were snowed out last year."

"I guess. I love Minnesota Christmases. Nothing's better. I'd invite you but I'm sure you have family here or something else planned for that day and I wouldn't want it ruined. Later." Kylie said leaving the break room. "Hey Kelly."

"Kylie, what brings you here?"

"Meeting with Griffin. Can I ask you for a favor?" Kylie asked.

"You can ask."

"I know the album is almost done and that the guys have worked super hard on it. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind giving me a copy of it. I know it's probably illegal but I just want to keep a copy safe just in case."

"You got a jump drive? It may be against the rules but your reasoning makes sense especially with how important _BTR: All Over Again_ is to this company."

"Because everyone carries a flash drive on them?" Kylie asked. "Actually I do have one." Kylie pulled it out and handed it to Kelly who took her into the control room and copied the songs. Then Kylie ran into the boys on the way out of the studio.

"Are you really recording two songs with Gustavo?" Carlos asked.

"News sure travels fast. Why do you want to know?" Kylie asked cautiously.

"We want to write one of them." James said. Then all four boys gave her pleading looks.

"Sorry guys no can do." Kylie said. "One's already written and the other is up to Gustavo." Kylie said.

"Which one is written?" Kendall asked.

"_My Brother_. Griffin promised it'd be on this album. Maybe next time," Kylie said.

"But if we could convince him?" Carlos asked.

"Best of luck. Remember what happened last time?" Kylie asked. "Not so good."

The next day Kylie walked into the studio to see the boys, Gustavo, and Kelly celebrating. "Everything ok in here?" Kylie asked.

"The second album is done and once we get the hard drive to the CD making place we're free." Kendall said.

"Looking for this?" A voice asked.

Kylie spun around and saw a dark skinned man dressed in a silver suit.

"Hawk!" Gustavo cried.

Kylie could see that it did look like a bird costume. "Who's the dude?" Kylie asked leaning toward Carlos.

"Ian Hawk. Owner of Hawk Records." Carlos said. "He's the one that imprisoned us before our first concert."

"And now he's back to steal the hard drive with your second album? One on seven, I can do that math."

"Guess again. **Hawkmen**!" He yelled. He was joined by three additional men each dressed in black pants and a white t-shirt under a black sleeveless vest with black hats and dark sunglasses. They each also had what appeared to be a fake silver bird's beak on their noses.

"Four on seven? Really? That's your plan?" Kylie asked. She turned to look at the guys and saw the rest backing away. "Kelly, you're a black belt."

"And they're really scary." Kelly answered.

Kylie rolled her eyes. "You can't tell me you're scared of these guys." Kylie said.

"You know jail gives you lots of time to design cool henchmen costumes and plan cool escapes." Hawk said.

"Did he say jail? Now I'm scared." Kylie answered backing away from what looked to be a crazed maniac. After Hawk disappeared in a puff of smoke Kylie turned back to the group.

"He's gone." Kelly cried.

"And so is our entire second album." Gustavo added.

"Actually it's—" Kylie started but James shushed her.

"So what now?" Carlos asked.

"We call the police." Kelly answered.

"That means I'm free today while you figure out how to get your album back?"

"Get out of my studio." Gustavo said.

"Ok, I'm going to the park." Kylie rolled her eyes but left. Kylie went back to the Palm Woods Park and worked on her fan mail. Though it wasn't near the amount Big Time Rush got and most of hers were electronic, it still comforted her to know that her fans cared. A few hours later Kylie was checking Skuttle Butter when she saw a post from James. Kylie rolled her eyes but decided to go to Hawk Records to make sure the boys weren't in over their heads. Once inside the fighting had already begun. Kylie dove behind the desk and peaked over to watch. That's when she noticed nearly everyone was dressed as Superheroes. Kylie rolled her eyes then saw a boy crouched beside her. "You're that Zwagger kid, aren't you? The one that's been all over the net."

"Yeah," he answered calmly. Then his eyes grew round. "You're Kylie Knight."

"Yup," Kylie grinned.

"Do you know what's going on?" Zwagger asked.

"That's Big Time Rush but I'm sure you've already figured that. Their hard drive was stolen this morning by that guy. Have you seen it?" Kylie asked. She batted her eyelashes at him and he turned an interesting shade of red but produced the hard drive.

"He's been talking to that thing all day saying revenge is mine and frankly freaking me out."

"Thanks kid." Kylie said as police sirens sounded.

"Do you see this?" The Commissioner asked one officer. Then turning to the other he continued "Can you believe what I'm seeing?" The fighting stopped and Kylie and Zwagger stood looking between the commissioner and the group. The Commissioner took a bull horn from one officer then said into for emphasis "I thought I told you to stay away from Hawk Records."

"Commissioner, they broke in here and attacked me." Hawk said.

Kylie held up one finger to Hawk. "Attacked I can see though you probably provoked them, but broke in? Broke in? Hawk, the door wasn't locked, hell it wasn't even shut. You can't break into a place if the door's wide open. You can trespass but you can't break in."

"And you are?" Hawk asked.

"Kylie? Kylie Knight what are you doing here?" The Commissioner asked.

"I got a tip from an SB page. _'Going to Hawk Records. Supertastic Super Six will get our album back.'_ Yeah, not the sharpest tool in the shed, and the dude in the hockey uniform is my brother, as embarrassed as I am to actually say that." Kylie said her cheeks flushing red.

"You know the police commissioner?" Seven voices asked. Even Hawk looked surprised.

"Yeah I performed at his daughter's sixth birthday last month." Kylie said.

"And my daughter loved your performance." The Commissioner said.

"Aren't you going to do something about them?" Hawk asked.

"I know exactly what I have to do." The Commissioner said.

The Supertastic Super Six looked scared and Hawk looked smug.

"Arrest him for stealing Big Time Rush's second album." The Commissioner said pointing to Hawk. Kylie laughed. The female officer took Hawk into custody.

"You can't prove anything." Hawk said. The Commissioner showed him the receipt and comment card. "Who cares? You'll never find your precious hard drive." Hawk said as the officer dragged him across the room.

"You mean this one that has your grubby prints all over it?" Kylie asked. "You kinda freaked Zwagger here out by talking to it all day. Thanks handsome." Kylie kissed his cheek and he blushed six shades of red. Kendall didn't miss the angry look that passed over James's face. He just shook his head. Zwagger nodded and left the room as Kylie handed the hard drive to the Police Commissioner.

"Traitor," Hawk called after him. "I'll get you Big Time Rush. And you too Kylie, I'll be back." The cops led Hawk and his henchmen out.

"Can we have our album back?" Carlos asked. The Commissioner looked at the hard drive and Kylie shook her head.

"You know you wouldn't need it if you hadn't shushed me earlier." Kylie said with her hands on her hips.

"What?" Kendall asked.

"With the exception of _Blow Your Speakers_ I have a copy of all your songs." Kylie pulled out the flash drive. "Right here."

"How'd you get that?" Gustavo asked.

"Kelly gave them to me yesterday. Something like this was bound to happen. If it wasn't Hawk it would be another producer, the media, or even a fan." Kylie said.

"Are we in trouble?" Carlos asked.

The Commissioner looked at Kylie who smirked then shrugged. "No, in fact I could use an action squad like you that I can call when disaster strikes this fine city and it's too much for me to handle."

"Well Commissioner I think I speak for the entire Supertastic Super Six when I say we are ready and willing to serve." James, bandanna man, said as the rest posed in superhero style.

The Commissioner smirked and nodded then gave them an address.

"Cat stuck in a tree?" Kylie asked picking at her nails.

"Yep," The Commissioner said.

"I should go help them." Kylie said. "Thanks for the help here."

"Always a pleasure Ms. Kylie," the Commissioner answered.

Kylie grinned and headed for the address making a pit stop at a convenience store for cat food. After watching the boys try unsuccessfully for ten minutes Kylie bent down and placed the open can of food on the ground. A few moments later the cat jumped down and started to eat. "And you boys call yourselves trappers?" Kylie shook her head. "Honestly. Hungry Cat Cat Food what hungry cats really want. Brought to you by the makes of Sexy Dog Dog Food. "We can trap anything". Can't even get a cat out of a tree. Awww he's so cute. Poor little tabby." Kylie said slowly approaching the cat. When she saw he was done she scooped the cat up gently.

"Too bad you can't keep him." Logan said.

"I know." Kylie sighed. "Have I told you how stupid your costumes look?"

"Why can't you keep him?" Kelly asked.

"No collar, no tags, means he's probably not micro-chipped and that means he has to go to the pound."

"Again why?" Kelly asked. "Certainly your mom's not against strays."

"Of course not, she took in these three didn't she?" Kylie asked motioning to Logan, Carlos, and James. "Katie's allergic." Kylie ran her hand through the cat's fur. "Mama won't let me have a cat because of it. It's why we had to get rid of my cat Snowball when I was seven. I had her four years then Katie couldn't stand her so bye kitty."

"He's too sweet to send to the pound." Kelly said petting him as well.

"What other choice do I have?" Kylie asked. Then it hit her. "Gustavo you like cats."

"My Peruvian hairless cat, Monte." Gustavo answered. "That is hairless."

That was a no go so Kylie turned to Kelly and batted her eyelashes giving Kelly her patented puppy dog pout.

"You taught Katie that look." Kelly said.

"Yes I did. Please?" Kylie begged. "He's super sweet and he likes you." As if for emphasis the cat licked Kelly's wrist as she scratched his ears. "See, you'll take him in won't you?" Kylie asked.

"Say no to that face." Kendall said.

"Fine," Kelly said.

"Thank you." Kylie said handing the cat over.

"How does anyone tell you no?" Kelly asked. Kylie only grinned and Gustavo ordered them into the van to take the hard drive to the CD making place. Kylie rolled her eyes and went back to the Palm Woods.

The next day Kylie tried again to talk to Gustavo about her album but once again he brushed her off being too busy with the boys' tour. Kylie rolled her eyes and texted the boys to come to the studio when they got there they found Kylie in the lobby staring at music sheets.

"Ky?" Carlos asked.

"I need your help. Gustavo refuses to talk to me about my album but so I thought you boys could help me write it. You did want to write the song, didn't you?" Kylie asked.

"I thought you said Gustavo had to write the last song."

"I did, but like I just said he won't talk to me. Maybe I'm being too nice to him."

"Sometimes being nice is a good thing and Gustavo appreciates it." Kendall said. "So this song."

"I have no idea where to start." Kylie admitted.

Four hours later they still hadn't come up with a song and they were locked in a four on one foam dart gun battle. Kylie had created a base in the lobby behind the couch and the boys were in Studio A's control room. As Gustavo exited studio A, darts flew from both sides.

"**Dogs!**" Gustavo yelled.

The boys stopped and peaked out of the control room as Kylie also pulled her finger from the trigger.

"**What is going on**!" He yelled.

"Uh ... well ... you see ..." Carlos started.

"Spit it out." Gustavo demanded. Kylie bolted over the couch and put herself between Carlos and Gustavo.

"**Don't yell at him.**" Kylie snapped. "It's not his fault, it's mine. After all look around it's obvious what's going on. Foam Dart Gun war. Which I'm currently winning. You refused to talk to me about my album so I called the boys into help me. We got distracted and I won't have you yelling at my best friend for something I caused."

The boys swallowed and Gustavo glared at her. Then he turned an interesting shade of red causing the boys to shove Kylie into the control room and dive in after her. Kylie grabbed a set of headphones which blocked out most of the scream from Gustavo. When it stopped, Kylie and the boys went back to the lobby. There they saw Gustavo passed out on the floor. "You didn't have to do that." Carlos said.

"Of course I did. You're my best friend. You convinced me not to be scared to fly and I can't let anyone hurt you for that." Kylie said.

"Wait what?" James asked.

"Look I know you guys have been there and you've had my back but Carlos is just special, you know. There's a bond there that can't be broken. He's the reason I'm not scared to fly and I can't let him down." Then Kylie looked around that lobby. "Ooo, did we make that mess?"

"Hey it's just another day," Carlos answered wrapping an arm around Kylie.

"You two are crazy." Logan said.

"So what? You still love us." Kylie said.

Gustavo popped back up with a crazed look in his eyes. "Get in the booth, I've got it." Kylie turned to Gustavo and gave him a disbelieving look. He frowned then added "Please." Kylie smiled and scampered into the sound booth in studio A. As she played a random bass tune Gustavo penned the song. Two hours later Kylie recorded _You're The Reason_ in front of Gustavo, Kelly, Griffin, and Big Time Rush. "Well?" Gustavo asked.

"Well what? It's not up to me how good the song is or if it gets put out there. That's up to the record company. If the company thinks it'll be a hit, release it, sir. I just sing the songs." Kylie said.

"Did she just say sir?" Gustavo asked Kelly.

"Yup," The boys answered as Kelly nodded.

"If you don't like the song you'll refuse to sing it and I can't have that. You have to be at least somewhat happy with the song." Griffin said. "I will never force you to sing."

"Then it's a good thing I love this song." Kylie said.

"Good." Griffin released the intercom button and turned to Gustavo. "Release it to radio pronto."

The boys cheered and Griffin left the studio. Gustavo turned back to Kylie and grinned. "We have our next big hit." Kylie pulled off her head phones and did her happy dance out of the sound booth.

* * *

><p><strong><em>And there you have it. Tune in next time for <em>Big Time Secret._ Thanks and let me know what you think. _**


	24. Chapter 24

**_Here's the next chapter. Once again the song, _You're the Reason_ belongs to _Victorious_ and their assorted writers. I don't own Big Time Rush either. So I hope you enjoy._ **

* * *

><p>"Now about my next song," Kylie said then handed Gustavo the music sheets with lyrics and the bass part. "That's the bass part. You need to figure out the rest of the music and call me when it's ready. The song is called <em>My Brother<em> and Griffin already promised it'd be on this album."

"It doesn't actually look that bad." Kendall said looking at the song over Gustavo's shoulder as Kylie downloaded a copy of _You're the Reason_ to her flash drive.

"I'll be the judge of how bad it really is, now get out of my studio." Gustavo snapped.

Kylie rolled her eyes but left with the boys.

Later that day as Carlos raided the vending machine for his afternoon snack, Kylie turned to the other three boys. "About what I said at the studio ..." Kylie trailed off.

"We're not mad. Not really. We understand that Carlos has always been loyal to you and we should respect your loyalty to him." Logan said.

"It's not that you guys haven't been there for me because you have been but there are times when I turned to one of the three of you and you're not there and only Carlos is. Kendall, like you said you've been more attuned to Mom and Katie and now keeping the band together, James with your obsession with your looks and girls, and Logan your ups and downs with Camille, I get that. I understand I just feel a little left out. Carlos understands what that feels like."

"Carlos was there for you and he kept you singing by promising you that you could take it slow. That's what he meant that day you picked us up from the embassy after that fiasco with the princess." Kendall said. Kylie nodded.

"When did he convince you not to be scared?" James asked.

"I don't know a couple months ago. Right after Jo left I suppose. He said some things and I guess they made a lot of sense." Kylie said looking down at her hands.

Logan knew she was slipping back into her shell and he had to reach out fast. If not physically then through words. "We understand Kylie. The bond between you and Carlos goes back farther than it does between you and me or you and James. We know that at times only Carlos will be able to understand fully what you're going through and we'll try not to make you or Carlos feel left out anymore." Logan said.

"And if you need us to back off we will but don't be afraid to come to us if you need us. We'd do anything for you." James finished.

"You guys mean that?" Kylie asked.

"Of course we do. Just because we're concerned with other things doesn't mean you're not still our Kylie and we didn't mean to ruin that." Kendall said. "I will still drop everything for you."

Kylie's eyes flicked up to Kendall's face then she grinned and rushed over to him. She threw her arms around him and he hugged her tight. "Thank you." Kylie said.

"Anything for you," Kendall answered. Kylie hugged the other two guys then heard Carlos reenter the apartment.

"What? They all get hugs and I don't?" Carlos asked.

Kylie spun around and bolted over to Carlos throwing her arms around Carlos's neck, hugging him tight.

"So what exactly are these hugs for?"

"Well you wanted one, didn't you?" Kylie asked. Carlos nodded. "And these guys are just amazing and needed one."

"Are you ready for your concert this weekend?" Carlos asked.

"Has it already been a week?" Kylie asked as they all sat down on the couches.

"Yup and in two days you'll be rocking Malibu."

"Long Beach. Malibu was last weekend. And next week is the Halloween Bash."

"Actually the Bash is probably going to be on Halloween." Kendall said.

"Don't ruin this. One a weekend and Halloween night I can curl up on my bed and not worry about being a freak in front of everyone."

"Kylie ..." Kendall started.

Kylie shook her head and walked back to her room. That weekend in Long Beach the press confronted Kylie before she could get backstage.

"Kylie." One called.

"Yes?" Kylie asked dragging out the word.

"Do you have a few minutes for an interview?"

Kylie turned back to Kelly who nodded. Kylie bit her lip then looked back at the press. "Ask away." Kylie said remembering what Griffin said.

"What's your favorite part about performing on stage?"

"Seeing the fans and whether or not Big Time Rush is going to perform on stage for me. I love seeing them perform."

"They've come to all your shows?"

"So far yeah. And when they start touring again I'll be backstage at all of theirs."

"Even if you're touring at the same time?"

"Yeah well I'm pretty sure. The way I figure it the record company isn't going to send me on a headlining tour my first time out so it's going to be an opening tour and what better way to make your hot new country act even bigger than sending her on tour as an opener for one of the biggest pop acts on radio."

"You get along well with the boys then?"

"Oh absolutely. I was born with one brother and now I have four."

"You don't fight?"

"Oh of course we fight, ever seen a sibling pair that doesn't? Our fights, however, aren't as serious as some can get. I had a friend once who told me she got into a fight with her brother and didn't talk to him for five days straight. I think the longest I've gone without speaking to them after a fight is like two hours maybe and that was only after they made this guy dump me."

"Your new single _You're the Reason_ just hit radio waves."

"And I'm super-duper excited for it."

"Did you write it?"

"No I didn't. The Producer I've been working with did." Kylie said as she was suddenly hit by a strong mass from behind throwing her slightly off balance. "Oof." Kylie muttered. Instead of letting her fall that mass wrapped his arms around her and kept her on her feet. That's when she knew it was one of the boys. "It's a really good song and it touches my heart the way most of my songs don't. The other songs are mainly written for my fans, things I've gone through, but this song really means a lot to me now. It reminds me that there is a reason why I keep going and hopefully it shows my really, really, great, best friend that although sometimes he's a little odd and crazy, I love him. And I always will."

"I love you too, Ky." Carlos said from behind her giving her a gentle squeeze and kissing her cheek.

So she had been right, that it was one of the guys. Of course the cameras went crazy at the kiss capturing every moment to put it out to the world. "The really great, best friend I was talking about."

"I believe there were two reallys in that sentence."

"Of course and I'm sorry for not adding the second really the second time. Did you need something?" Kylie asked.

"Nope," Carlos answered. "Should I?"

"I guess not." Kylie shrugged and smiled.

"Kylie." Kelly called

"Whelp I guess that's it for now. I've got a concert to put on. Stick around after the show maybe I'll have time afterwards for more." Kylie waved goodbye and went back to her dressing room.

After the show where BTR did indeed perform, _Superstar_ this time, the interviewers were back. When she spotted them she was standing with Kendall's arm around her shoulders and the rest of the band was talking to fans and signing autographs. After asking the interviewer to repeat the question for the third time Kylie was fed up with the screaming crowd. "**YO!**" Kylie screamed turning back to the fans. The screaming died off. "I appreciate the support and BTR knows you guys love them but hold it down. I'm trying to do an interview here." Kylie said. A few seconds later she turned back to the interviewer and nodded. "One last time."

"I said how long have you been friends with all four boys?"

"All four, sixth grade, that's pee wee hockey. The only one I didn't hang out with before middle school was Logan. Other than that we've been friends since elementary school. Played on the same hockey team since fourth grade."

"Kendall is your brother right?"

"Yes, twin brother. We're fraternal twins. We've even got birth certificates from the same hospital in Shakopee, Minnesota." Kylie said.

"Shock-uh-pee? Where's that?" The interviewer asked.

"Shakopee. It's pronounced that way but it's spelled Shack-o-pee. So weird. It's right outside Minneapolis. Anyway, not here to talk about my background. How about another question?"

"Have you heard their new album?"

"Can you believe we produce our tracks in the same studio but we haven't heard more than two or three of each other's songs?" Kendall said.

"He's right. I've heard maybe three songs off their _All Over Again_ album though my favorites have to be _Superstar _and _Paralyzed._" Kylie said.

"Can you tell us anything about the boys?" The interviewer asked.

Kylie looked up at Kendall who smirked and raised an eyebrow. Kylie shook her head. "Sorry, I could but then they'd try to prank me. I'd rather not chance it. You want to know ask the boys. Secrets are secrets and I won't break the boys trust."

Kendall gave his sister a squeeze then smirked at the press.

"Then to the question everyone wants to know the answer to. Single or taken?"

"Uh ..." Kylie said.

"Careful how you answer that." Kendall whispered.

"I have huge celebrity crush." Kylie answered deflecting.

"He's definitely available." Kendall said smirking.

"Don't make me sound desperate." Kylie answered.

"So you are single?" The interviewer said.

"I ... yes. Been kinda busy lately." Kylie said.

"You know—" Kendall started.

"You already promised you wouldn't tell him." Kylie said.

"I know." Kendall looked back at the fans.

"So it's a celebrity you both know?" The interviewer asked.

"You could say that." Kendall said.

"And it's privileged information so you won't find out." Kylie said.

"Kylie, certainly you can give us something."

"He's a singer, that's all you're getting. I want him to make the first move if there's ever a chance of something more. I'm sorry if that bothers you but that's how I feel." Kylie said. After a few more attempts by the press to get more information about her crush, Kendall walked over to the fans and new old face walked over. "Honey Bear," Kylie squealed throwing herself into his arms and ignoring the press's million quick fire questions.

"Ms. Knight." Honey Bear answered hugging her back.

"What are you doing here? I thought you worked for Dad?" Kylie said.

"I did until I found out exactly what he did to you." Honey Bear leaned down a bit and whispered, "Therapy? We need to talk."

"We will. So what are you doing out here?"

"I got me a new job working for Arthur Griffin." Honey Bear said.

"Griffin? A bodyguard job?" When Honey Bear nodded Kylie squealed and hugged him again. "You're my new bodyguard."

Honey Bear laughed and hugged her back. "Ms. Knight—"

"Stop that." Kylie said. "You're not working for my dad anymore. It's Kylie. Straight up, just Kylie," Kylie said.

"Who's your friend?" James asked. Kylie pulled away from Honey Bear and looked at James, Logan, and Carlos.

"Uh, guys you remember Honey Bear." Kylie said.

"And the interview?" Logan asked.

That's when the questioning voices seeped into her ears. "Hockey Pucks." Kylie muttered. She turned back to the press as Honey Bear stood between her and the crowd.

"So what were you talking about?" Carlos asked.

Kylie thought hard for a moment then smirked. "These nice press people were about to ask me another question not at all related to boys or crushes." Kylie said.

"Well if you're not going to tell us that stuff then name your favorite food."

"Burgers hands down."

"Your birthday?"

"November third, sign of the scorpion."

"Favorite holiday?"

"Tie between Christmas and April Fool's Day."

"Sport?"

"Ice hockey. Huge Detroit fan, never miss a game."

"Big Time Rush guy?"

Kylie froze and looked at the boys. "Say it." James urged. The other two nodded.

"Carlos." Kylie answered.

"I had you pegged for Kendall or Logan." The interviewer said.

"Yeah, they always do and as much as I love them I still have to say Carlos has the top spot. He's just always had my back."

"Who's the cutest?"

Kylie sighed and turned to look at the three guys. "Nothing I ever say to any BTR question is allowed to pit any of you against the other. I love you all equally and you each have your strong suits and you all have fans that would go out of their way to fight for each of you."

"Deal," the boys agreed.

"Thank you." Kylie turned back to the press. "James is the cutest."

"Most easy going?"

"Kendall, for the most part."

"Self-absorbed?"

"James."

"Level headed?"

"Logan, until he panics under pressure."

"Celebrity crush?"

"I've already told you that's privileged information. Not even quick fire questions can get me to answer it."

"Pop or Soda?"

"Soda is a noun; pop is a verb unless you're talking about music genres. That answer your question?"

"What's the one thing you want to do before you die?"

"Just one? If I had to pick I'd say I want to make someone's dream come true. I've seen how happy people can get when their dream comes true so to know you did that for them I could die happy."

"That's our Kylie." Kendall said rejoining the group. "Always giving back or trying to."

"Anything you want to say to your fans before you go?"

Kylie turned to her lingering fans and stepped up beside Honey Bear and away from the press. She cupped her hands around her mouth and yelled "**I love you all! You guys rock!**" She held up a rock on sign then turned to Honey Bear. "To the car?" She asked. Honey Bear nodded and crouched. Kylie jumped on his back and pointed in the general direction of the car that would take them back to the Palm Woods. "Talley hoe my rogue stallion." Kylie said in a posh British accent. Then she yawned ruining the effect. Honey Bear only smiled and gave Kylie a piggy back ride to the car.

Bright and early the next morning Big Time Rush and Kylie were standing in the lobby of Rocque Records yawning and leaning on each other to stand up. Only Carlos seemed to be fully awake and no matter how hard he tried even Logan couldn't pay attention to the words coming out of Kelly's mouth. Kelly stopped and looked the five-some then narrowed her eyes at Kylie whose Redwings cap was pulled low over her eyes. Kelly sighed and walked over the group. She grabbed the cap off Kylie's head and the young girl's eyes fluttered about halfway open.

"Come on guys wake up." Kelly said.

Kylie groaned. "It's ..." Kylie held Carlos's left arm up to him. "What's that say?"

"7:15." Carlos said.

"It's 7:15 on a Sunday morning. Whatever it is, can't it wait till noon?" Kylie asked as the guys groaned.

"The boys I own." Griffin said.

Not even that could get the boys to stand up and wake up. "Why were we drug out of bed at seven am after last night's concert?" Kendall asked.

"I," Kylie held up one finger, "performed for nearly two hours, you boys did one song."

"Speaking of last night's song," Griffin said.

"_Superstar_? What about it?" Kylie asked feeling a bit more awake.

"I want a music video, shot at a night club, before the end of the day on Tuesday."

"That's in two days." Kylie said.

"Get to work and Kylie, I want you to guest star in the video as the superstar. Make it look good."

"Wait, we have to choreograph an entire song in two days?" Kendall asked.

"You have two days to choreograph, rehearse, and film the song so I can present it to the board Tuesday night."

"Why me? The song and the music video are about promoting Big Time Rush."

"Because I said so, or else." Griffin left the studio and Gustavo exited the office.

"Didn't I tell you dogs to stay out of my studio until after I finished Kylie's song?" Gustavo asked.

"Yes but Griffin wants an amazing music video to _Superstar_." Kylie started then yawned.

"And he wants Kylie to play the superstar." Kendall finished. "He wants it by Tuesday."

* * *

><p><strong><em>What will Gustavo say? Will he freak out? You'll have to tune in next time to find out. And the pronunciation for Shakopee is on IMDB's site on the message boards. Also I really thought I could get the episode <em>Big Time Secret_ in this chap but it was too long. Another thing, only three major things get to me when it comes to fan fic: _**

_**One: people who write in big chunks of paragraphs. Check out a book every time someone different says something they have their own paragraph. The enter button is your friend, use him. **_

_**Two: Script format, putting the person's name and then writing what they say after a dash or a colon, drives me nuts and makes me thinks you're lazy. **_

_**And third: not aimed at anyone in particular and mainly in this category but actor fics and band fics don't belong on this site. You want to write about Big Time Rush do it about the characters. One of the things that makes me stop reading a story is if I see the boys' real last name no matter how good the plot. This category is about the TV show and the fictional band in it not about the real band. **_

_**Those are my thoughts. Don't like it ignore it. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **_


	25. Chapter 25

**_Here's the next chapter I hope you enjoy it. This one includes _Big Time Secrets._ I always wondered what Carlos said that made the rest want to take him down. Here's my version. Anyone else notice in this episode Gustavo is stuck on the last song on the album but in the previous episode,_ Big Time Superheroes,_ the album was done? Silly show writers, keep your plots straight._**

* * *

><p>"Kylie dances worse than Logan." Gustavo said.<p>

"Thanks." Kylie answered sarcastically.

"You took ballet for a couple years though didn't you?" Carlos asked.

"Yes and Gymnastics where I had to do some sort of artistic floor routine but that doesn't mean I can dance." Kylie said still trying to fight off yawns.

"Get in the studio and we'll figure something out."

Sure enough they with Mr. X made up a routine that played Kylie's strengths which included a lot of stunts and spins and the like. Kylie was super tired when they got back to the apartment later that afternoon though the boys seemed more wired than ever.

"Boys, Lucy invited you down to her apartment when you got home and Kylie, I want you to—" Mrs. Knight started.

"Going to bed. Can't stand much longer. Or I could use some caffeine." Kylie answered.

"No, no caffeine or sugar. Bed." Mrs. Knight demanded.

"Yes Ma'am. Tell Lucy I said hello." Kylie yawned.

The next morning Kylie walked out the living room to find Carlos sitting on the couch, his arms crossed over his chest, helmet on his head, and an angry glare on his face. James on the other hand looked scared.

"Everything ok in here?" Kylie asked cautiously.

"It's been 14 hours. He's going to burst soon." Logan said to James.

"What did you do?" Kylie asked.

Finally Carlos snapped letting her know part of what had happened. "How could you do this to me? Heather was the love of my life."

"Heather? Heather Fox? The girl from Camp Wonky Donkey?" Kylie asked knowing she was the only Heather Carlos knew.

"Yes." Carlos answered stubbornly.

"Dude, have you thought about her in years?" Kendall asked.

"Probably not until she became the new _Face Alive_ model." Kylie said. Carlos picked up the magazine and showed them her photo then the commercial.

"And her name is tattooed right here." Carlos pulled up his sleeve and showed them a heart tattoo on his shoulder.

"Ok that is a temporary tattoo." James said sitting up a slight bit to glare at Carlos. Carlos glared at James and he sunk back into the couch.

"Carlos, calm down. She's probably forgotten all about camp Wonky Donkey." Kylie said.

"She had a crush on me." Carlos said.

"And you're just finding this out now? Eight years later when she's probably forgotten all about that crush?" Kylie said in disbelief.

"You still have a crush on the same guy you were crushing on in second grade." Carlos said.

"Shut up." Kylie said pointing a finger at him. "How'd you find out about Heather's crush?"

Carlos explained what happened then pointed at James. "I've been wronged." Carlos said.

Kylie jumped between him and James and held up both hands. "Wait. I know you've been wronged and James will fix that because when you wrong a friend you have to make it right but—" A smell assaulted her nose cutting her off. "Is that ...?" Kylie questioned.

"Snickerdoodles," the four boys said. Then the five of them bolted over to Mrs. Knight who was holding a plate of them.

"So why aren't you at the studio?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"Gustavo is stuck on the last song for my album, something about the music just not fitting with the bass part and we don't have rehearsal for two more hours." Kylie answered.

"He's very grumpy." Logan said.

"Well no one can resist my Snickerdoodles. Maybe that can cheer him up." Mrs. Knight said.

"Momma, don't do that. We all know what happens when you give a mouse a cookie or in this case a man." Kylie said but Mrs. Knight was already dragging Katie out the door claiming she needed to be nicer to people.

"Now where were we?" Carlos asked as the door shut behind them. "Oh yeah, I WAS WRONGED!" Carlos cried.

"Yes and he'll make it right." Kylie said as Kendall and Logan spun around to face James and Carlos. "Because we all know about the best friend code. And the reason why the four of you should never keep secrets."

"Right. Now, later," Kendall said making for the door.

"Wait, where are you going?" James asked.

"None of your business," Kendall answered. Kendall left and Kylie shook her head.

"Well that's not secretive or anything." Kylie rolled her eyes but went back to her room to listen to some of her older songs. After practice for the music video they all split up again.

Later that day Kylie across Lucy who looked annoyed and stressed out. "You alright?" Kylie asked.

"No, Logan is convinced Camille and Kendall are secretly dating and wants me to help him prove it."

"Why does he think that?" Kylie asked. Lucy explained seeing them together and how they were acting. "That's not Kendall dating. He doesn't act that way. I'd say dancing but since there's no code against it so they must be ... ice skating. More specifically, figure skating." Kylie said.

"Why doesn't he just tell Logan?"

"Because of what happened with the stupid Camerellis. Where we grew up figure skaters and hockey players always had it out over ice time. The Camerellis hated us and thought that no hockey player could be as good as a figure skater even though I beat them two years in a row. The boys made a pact to never figure skate because figure skaters are evil and they hate them."

"Ah I see."

"Please don't tell Logan. He'll freak and I don't need that right now."

"Alright I won't tell." Lucy agreed.

The next morning after Kendall's and Camille's practice, and before James and Carlos met with Heather, Big Time Rush met at the studio and ran through choreography one last time.

"Can we just film this and get it over with?" Kylie asked.

"If you think you're ready." Kelly said. Everyone nodded and they shot their video with Kylie doing a lot of gymnastics and ballet moves. When they were cleared Carlos and James rushed back to the Palm Woods to meet Heather and Kendall rushed to meet Camille.

"Logan, you do know that Kendall would never date Camille right? At least not without your permission."

"Just like I'd never date his sister?" Logan snapped at Kylie before storming off. Kylie hung her head then went back to the crib.

A few hours later Kylie came out to see Gustavo, Kelly, and Katie biting into cookies that smelled like burnt metal.

"Oh that stinks." Kylie waved a hand under her nose. "What are those supposed to be?"

"Snickerdoodles," Katie said.

"No way." Kylie gave the counter a once over and then picked up the recipe card. "Mom's Super-Secret Snickerdoodle Recipe." Kylie read. "Who puts bottle caps and tooth paste in a recipe?"

"I knew that didn't sound right." Kelly said.

"That's probably why they taste horrible." Kylie smirked. "Hi Mom." Mrs. Knight had just entered with a bag of groceries.

"You planted a fake recipe card?" Katie asked holding it up.

"Yes." Mrs. Knight said.

"Otherwise she would have had to clean up the mess you three would have made while looking for the real recipe. Not like it's actually written down." Kylie said.

"Kylie." Mrs. Knight warned.

"Sorry Mom." Kylie said.

"Is this song really getting to you?" Mrs. Knight asked turning to Gustavo as Kylie rummaged through the bag.

**"Yes!"** Gustavo said loudly.

"We need to finish her second album and we can't do it without your recipe." Kelly said.

"And you were just saying this morning how they are family." Kylie said pulling out the chocolate bar.

"That's for after dinner." Mrs. Knight said pulling it from Kylie's grip.

"And if you want me to be nicer to people you should set a better example." Katie said.

"Fine," Mrs. Knight said. "Kylie."

"In fifth grade there was a pee wee hockey bake sale. Mom forgot about it until I reminded her the day of and she didn't have time to make anything from scratch. So I told her to go to the store and pick up a tube of ready-made Snickerdoodle Mix and a bag of sugar. We mixed it together and the kids got a sugar high and the parents loved the taste but they started asking for the recipe." Kylie explained.

"So I made up the part about it being a secret family recipe." Mrs. Knight said.

"That way she wouldn't have to admit that her 10 year old daughter was the one who came up with it and let them know it was a cop out like Mrs. Diamond did when she just bought a plate of pre-made brownies." Kylie said.

"You add a whole bag of sugar?" Kelly asked.

"You want the recipe or not?" Mrs. Knight asked.

Kelly and Gustavo held out their hands and Mrs. Knight tossed them the ingredients.

"And that's your secret. Speaking of I have to go make sure the boys haven't killed each other." Kylie said. "Mainly Kendall and Logan. Bye." Kylie grabbed her car keys and cell phone and rushed downstairs. She raced through the lobby to the front walk to see James and Carlos holding hands and staring at the shuttle as it pulled away. Then Logan raced out the front door wielding an ax shaped guitar. As Logan chased the shuttle Lucy, who had been chasing him came out.

"Wait, wait. What's going on?" James and Carlos shouted stopping Lucy. Lucy explained it and the boys freaked. "Kendall broke a code?" James shouted. They turned to chase Logan but Kylie stopped them.

"Car's faster." Kylie said.

So James, Carlos, Lucy, and Kylie piled into Kylie's car and raced to the arena.

"Ice rink?" Carlos asked.

"Just help me find Logan." Kylie said not answering her friend. Soon James, Carlos, Logan, and Lucy were standing between the Melrose Rink-A-Rena and Camille, Kendall, and Kylie.

"You broke a code." James said using the hand that was still attached to Carlos's to point at Kendall. They pulled their hands apart and Kylie turned to Logan.

"Give me the guitar because it's only shaped like an ax. It's not real nor is it sharp." Kylie demanded. Logan sighed but handed it over. "Thank you. Now will you tell them or do I have to because this is getting crazy." Kylie turned to Kendall.

"We're ... we're ..." Kendall trailed off.

"He's figure skating." Kylie snapped knowing Kendall couldn't say it. All three boys shrieked as Kendall pulled off his jacket revealing a purple, sparkling leotard then Carlos fainted.

"Ok I'm better now." Logan said.

"Thought so," Kylie said.

"OK, but we hate figure skaters." James said.

"Hey." Kylie snapped. "Camille and I both figure skate. It's like ballet on ice."

"No James, we hated the Camerellis." Kendall corrected as James looked confused about Kylie's admission. "And they always said we couldn't do it. And yes the outfit is hideous."

"True, I will take my hockey uniform over these horrid figure skating leo's any day." Kylie said.

"But I always said I would prove them wrong. And I didn't tell you guys because of the code." Kendall said.

"And because you guys would freak." Kylie said.

"Well in that case." Carlos said getting back up. "Go get 'em my shiny, glittery, best bud."

"You prove the Camerellis wrong." James said. "And skate, skate like the wind." He used his signature move.

"Wait, you guys aren't mad?" Kendall asked.

"No." Logan said as the boys came down the few steps between them. "We're ... proud of you." Logan finished patting Kendall on the shoulder then looking at his hand as though it were infected.

"The lesson we learned here, it's ok to break a code as long as there's a good reason." Kylie said.

"Now you get out there and show the world that hockey skaters can skate just as good as figure skaters." Logan said. Everyone cheered and Kendall and Camille headed inside. Just before Kendall and Camille went to warm up, Kylie pulled Kendall aside.

"Whatever you do, whatever you try, do not under any circumstances; _do not_ try the death spiral. It gets its name for a reason. Please I'm begging you Kendall." Kylie said.

Knowing how important this was to his sister by the look in her eyes Kendall agreed. "Fine, I swear on my MVP hockey trophy that I will not try the death spiral."

"Great. Break a leg." Kylie said.

Kylie, James, Logan, Carlos, and Lucy sat in the audience and watched the performances.

"Kylie, what do you mean you're a figure skater? You hated the Camerellis as much as we did." James said.

"True but when we were taking ballet I realized how much I loved it and wondered if figure skating was a lot like it. I tried out in ninth grade and I liked it. Especially when I beat Mimi Camerelli in the woman's final figure skating competition. Two years in a row. Wiped that dirty little smirk off her prissy little face. I was stoked for weeks. Y'all made the vow I didn't. Figure skating isn't evil just the Camerellis." Kylie said.

"I would have loved to see that." James said smirking.

"Yeah me in a leo. You saw that in ballet, not gonna happen again." Kylie said.

"They'd make a cute couple." Lucy whispered to Logan. Kylie was still watching James but he didn't seem to hear her. Logan only stared at Lucy.

"I can't help that I think you're a pretty girl who is too self-conscious. You're gorgeous Kylie and you should show that off more." James said.

"I'm on the cover, currently on the cover, of two magazines. What more do I need to show off? My awesome rock climbing ability?" Kylie said.

"You don't rock climb because you hate heights." James said.

"Hush they're on." Carlos said. James and Kylie went quiet and watched Kendall and Camille.

Kendall kept his promise and instead of trying that he did a double Sal chow managing to not only hurt himself but Camille. When the doctor released them from the ER he warned Kendall to stay off his right foot for about a week and Camille's arm would be in a sling for a couple of days. About the time it took for their assorted bruises and scrapes to heal.

"I have to go fill my gas tank." Kylie said. "Have fun taking a cab."

The guys groaned but took two cabs back to the Palm Woods. When Kylie got back she found the other three boys had Carlos trapped between them and the vending machine. Kylie jumped over both the bench and the shrubs planted there sliding between the three boys and Carlos who was holding his helmet on with both hands. "Guys, guys, guys, guys. What's going on?" Kylie asked holding up both hands to stop them from getting to Carlos.

"We thought we'd play a nice, simple, nonviolent game of truth or dare." Logan said.

"Because that doesn't involve secrets at all." Kylie said. "So what did you find out? And how did it turn violent?"

"You remember ninth grade and the detention we got for trashing the Varsity Hockey locker room?" Kendall asked.

"We got detention for that for a month," Kylie said, "and Coach Carter almost kicked us off the hockey team."

"It was Carlos's fault." Logan said.

"Carlos." Kylie growled spinning around to face him. Carlos yelped. "Why?" Kylie asked.

"You remember the girl I was crushing on? Becky Davis?" Carlos said softly.

"The sophomore who had a senior boyfriend?" Kylie asked.

"Yeah her. She told me she had this fight with her boyfriend and she wanted to get him back so if I helped her trash the locker room Coach Reynolds, the varsity coach, would flip and he'd get the blame since she was going to lure him to the locker room. After I helped her she drags me out front and there I see her boyfriend in detention already. Turns out she knew you four would be closest and her boyfriend couldn't stand James." Carlos gave her the most pitiful look ever and Kylie heart melted.

"So only the four of you got detention?" Lucy asked.

"Yes because Carlos was nowhere near the locker room. You're lucky I was able to convince Coach Carter to let us stay on the hockey team as long as we cleaned up the mess."

"I'm sorry." Carlos said.

Kylie lifted her hand to hit him then lowered it and shook her head. "You're lucky I can't hit you." Kylie said.

"I'm really sorry." Carlos said.

"Why didn't you tell us this back in ninth grade?" James asked.

"I don't know. I was scared you'd be angry." Carlos said.

"It was four years ago. It's over now and it didn't hurt anything. Not really." Kylie sighed. "So no more secrets?" Kylie asked turning to the other three.

"Deal," they said.

"Deal," Carlos agreed over Kylie shoulder.

"Deal, now let's go watch some TV or something." Kylie said.

"Pool," Camille suggested. They agreed and headed for the pool.

Then Kylie pulled Carlos back before they exited the lobby. "If you ever tell anyone about that thing I made you spit swear about in second grade I will kill you, code or no code."

"What thing?" At Kylie's glare he swallowed. "That thing, some secrets are better kept between the two of us." Carlos said.

"And the thing I told you about in seventh grade. Kendall will kill him." Kylie said.

"Those two things will always remain a secret between us no matter what other secrets hurt our friendship. I will never tell him about those two things."

"You'll never tell anyone. _**He**_ doesn't even know you know." Kylie said.

"But—"

"No!" Kylie demanded.

"Not gonna say anything." Carlos said smirking.

"Thank you." Kylie said. They walked out to the pool and sat down with their friends.

* * *

><p><strong><em>And there you have it. <em>**_**Check out my profile for the link to the photos for this story.**_

**_Wonder what it is that Kylie is threatening Carlos about? Well I know but I'd love to hear your guesses as to what you think and who exactly he is that doesn't know Carlos knows. Thanks to everyone for reading, reviewing, alerting, and favoriting my story. Love you all. _  
><strong>


	26. Chapter 26

_**Here's the next chapter. Same Disclaimer as always.**_

* * *

><p>"You've got me, what do you want?" Kylie asked Wednesday afternoon.<p>

"You. Studio. Now!" Gustavo said from the other end of the phone line.

"And I want a puppy but I'm not getting one now am I?" Kylie said.

"Your song is done, get in here." Gustavo said. "Otherwise Griffin has threatened to cancel the BTR tour."

"Coming. You know all you had to do was say please." Kylie said. Instead of saying anything else Kylie hung up and rushed to the studio. There Gustavo only handed her the music sheets. Kylie hung her head but entered the booth. Inside she put the headphones around her neck and held one up to her ear. After listening to the song a couple times to get the beat and music down she sang it as Gustavo recorded. He made her sing it twice more before stopping her.

"You're done. That does it." Gustavo said.

Kylie walked out of the booth and looked at him. "Gustavo this song, the music you added it rocks. Then again I expected that because you are the most amazing producer." Kylie said.

"What do you want?" Gustavo asked suspiciously.

"Nothing sir. My—" Kylie stopped, collecting her emotions for a moment. "My dad taught me manners and I thought you'd like working with someone who knows how to use them. You get enough backtalk from the boys. I guess you expect that from all your acts but I'm not really like that. I'm sorry for not giving you more attitude. I'll leave now." Kylie headed for the control room door.

"Say something." Kelly hissed under her breath. "Something nice."

"Freeze," Gustavo sighed.

Kylie stopped and looked at him fearfully.

Gustavo swallowed knowing that something was seriously wrong with her and that maybe he shouldn't be so hard on her. "The lyrics weren't that bad either. You'd do well as a song writer."

"Thank you. Is that all?" Kylie asked biting her lip.

"Yeah go ahead." Gustavo said.

Kylie left the control room and literally ran straight into the Carlos who wrapped her in hug to keep her from falling to the floor. When he stood her back up she placed a hand over her heart.

"Are you ok?" Carlos asked seeing the terrified look on her face.

Kylie looked at him then wrapped her arms around him and buried her face against his chest. Carlos swallowed but held her. He wasn't completely sure how to cheer her up or what was wrong but knew that sometimes a girl just needed a hug and some comforting words.

"It's alright, whatever happened it's over and they're not going to hurt you." Carlos said softly.

Kylie took a few deep breaths then pulled back. Trying to change the subject and get his mind off her strange behavior Kylie asked about him. "What are you doing here?" Kylie asked.

"The boys are out front and wanted to know if you wanted to play some hockey." Carlos said.

"I'm not feeling up for hockey." Kylie said heading for the front doors not knowing that the statement wouldn't throw him off. Carlos caught up with her and slung an arm around her neck. "Why don't you guys go ahead?"

"Come on Ky, you love hockey. What's wrong?" That's when he knew something was deeply wrong.

"I just ... I don't feel like hockey is all."

"You always feel like hockey. We used to be unable to get you off the ice." Carlos started.

"There's a difference between then and now." Kylie said.

"Well that and you just hugged me like you were upset. I may not be as smart as Logan but I know when something's wrong with you. At least give me that much credit." Carlos said. At the car Carlos turned to look at her. "Was it Gustavo? Did he say something to you?"

Logan turned down the music and the three boys in the car looked at her.

"Kylie?" Kendall asked. Though Kylie looked normal and not at all upset Kendall could tell she had been.

Kylie looked from Carlos to Kendall, James, and Logan then she hung her head not knowing how to explain what was bugging her. So she did the best she could. "I was ... I don't know what I did wrong. I was doing everything he wanted when he asked. I wasn't even talking back to him like you boys do. I was using my manners too. He still snapped at me. It was like he expected me to be this huge drama queen or diva or something. Then again maybe he expects me to be like you boys and be all rude and stuff."

"We're not rude we're just stubborn and hardheaded and Kendall here has a problem with letting people walk all over him." Logan said.

"Hey," Kendall said though Kylie couldn't tell if what Logan said had offended him or if he was trying to get Kylie's attention. She looked up at him. "Don't let him get to you. He's a grumpy man who doesn't like people. I guarantee he's not like Dad."

"I think deep down I know that, I just—" Kylie sighed and looked back at Carlos but James's touch on her arm made her look back at him.

"You're not used to having someone yell at you and not mean anything by it." James said. "You know what will cheer you up? Hockey." James smiled his slow, seductive grin which was slowly chipping away at Kylie's resolve to just go home and cry.

"Thanks guys but I'm just not feeling it." Kylie said. She tried to grin but it came out more as a grimace as James, Logan, and Kendall gasped in unison. "Don't look at me like that. I can have those moments." Kylie said frowning.

"Carlos," Kendall said.

Carlos turned to Kylie and gave her his best puppy dog pout.

"Carlos, I taught you that look when you were nine and you wanted that huge blowout for your birthday but Mami didn't think it was safe. You know what?" Kylie shook her head. "I don't feel like arguing with you."

"Sweet, get in the car." Kendall opened his door and pulled the back part of his seat forward. Kylie and Carlos climbed in the back seat and Logan drove off to the rink.

Halfway there Kylie turned to Kendall. "Wait a minute you're supposed to be on couch rest for three more days at least."

"I promised Mom I wouldn't skate but I needed the cold air at the rink. You're right some time the heat is too much."

"Kendall." Kylie glared.

"Don't worry I swear I'm not going to skate. I just want to spend some time with my friends. You can even make sure I won't."

"Whatever." Kylie sighed and leaned against James.

The next day Doc Burnett talked to Kylie about what had happened with Gustavo and told her to keep a log of how often Gustavo snapped at her and if anything came of it. Then Doc Burnett turned her attention to Kylie's other friends.

"Logan, Carlos, and Kendall, you talk about them a lot." Doc said.

"Do I?" Kylie asked.

"You do. You know James and Katie seemed to be ok with joining you in one of these sessions so why not the other guys?"

"I can't promise ya they'll come in. Carlos, I could probably sweet talk him and Logan will see reason but Kendall, I don't know."

"Don't promise me anything. Just work on them. I think it'll help if I could see you interacting with your friends. It might even strengthen the bond you have with Carlos and Logan if they got a better understanding of what you're going through." Doc said.

"I see, thanks Doc." Kylie said.

Finally on Friday Kylie bothered Kendall for a few hours about what he wanted for his birthday but he would only say that he wanted to spend the day with her then turned it around. "What about you? What do you want for your birthday?"

"A small party with good friends, great family, and chocolate cake."

"Come on Kylie; don't make this hard on me." Kendall said.

"If you insist I'm going to have to get back to you on that."

"You mean you don't know?" Kendall asked.

"I haven't thought about it." Kylie spent the rest of the morning thinking then finally came up with it as she sat by the pool. Unfortunately as she rushed inside to tell Kendall she came across Logan first.

"Wait." Logan said stopping her in the lobby. "What do you want for your birthday?"

"You don't have to get me anything." Kylie said giving him a small smile.

"You're family Kylie, even if we don't always get along I still consider you family. So what do you want?"

Kylie froze and thought hard. "The video camera that was in Carlos's hands when you and James threw him in the pool the other day, I want it replaced. If you have to get me something you can get that." Kylie said.

"A barrel camcorder, I can do that." Logan said.

Kylie grinned and skipped away. When the doors opened to the elevator Carlos stepped out. "Hi Carlos," Kylie said taking a step back out of the way.

"What do you want for your birthday?" Carlos asked blocking her from entering the elevator.

"You've known me since Kindergarten and you're still asking me what I want for my birthday?" Kylie asked in disbelief.

"I just want to make sure I don't get you the wrong thing." Carlos said.

"Carlos, you've never gotten me the wrong thing. No matter what it is I'll love it because it comes from you. If you really insist," Kylie paused and Carlos nodded, "then get me a date with the cutest guy at the Palm Woods. If you can't do that then I've always loved stuffed puppies." Kylie said.

"Who's the guy?" Carlos asked.

"You're smart, figure it out." Kylie said.

"Come on Kylie please." Carlos begged.

Kylie sighed. "Ask Logan or Kendall, they'll know. Speaking of my brother, is he upstairs?"

"Yeah, in the crib," Carlos said as Kylie hit the up button on the elevator.

"I don't know why you guys call it that. It reminds me of a baby crib."

"Kylie." Carlos said.

"It just does," Kylie said.

Carlos shook his head. "Are you sure what happened two days ago isn't still bothering you?"

"It does a little but my doc is teaching me how to handle it. Speaking of the doc, why don't you come with me sometime? She's not as evil as Kendall makes her out to be and—"

"Hey, if you want me to come then sure I'll be there. Just let me know when." Carlos said.

"That easy?"

"This is important to you Kylie. That's good enough reason for me."

"Thanks Carlos, later." Kylie entered the elevator and Carlos shook his head. She rode it up and was stopped by James in the hallway outside the apartment. "Let me guess, you want to know what I want for my birthday because even as my best friend you can't remember what I like or you're afraid to get me the wrong thing."

"It's not that because I have an idea, I just want to make sure that there isn't something else you really wanted that I could get you. So if you could have anything, anything in this world what would it be?" James asked.

"Roses. It's probably going to be the best thing you can actually remember to get me. A George Strait concert is beyond your power and you probably don't remember my favorite flower. Just get me roses, that will work." Kylie smiled then stepped around him and walked into the apartment.

"Favorite flower?" James asked the air. He looked around then grinned and called his mom.

"Kendall!" Kylie called entering the apartment.

"What's up?" Kendall asked from the couch.

"I came up with what I want for my birthday but then I ran into your friends and I've forgotten."

"Are you sure it wasn't your short attention span that made you forget?"

"What were we talking about?" Kylie asked feigning seriousness.

"Funny."

"Did I tell you I want a small party? I don't want a huge red carpet event. Just friends and family."

"Yes, you told me that." Kendall said.

"What about ... Oh you can get me the same thing you've gotten me every year except last year."

"That's a given and never a present."

Kylie stared him down. "Now I remember. I was walking past Max's Place the other day—"

"That sports store just down from Rocque Records?"

"Yes. They have this autographed Mitch Gilligan Jersey and poster. One of the two would be great."

"He plays center for Detroit right?"

"Yep," Kylie said leaning against the kitchen table.

"And the Ducks are your second favorite team after Detroit?"

"Yes, you know that. Oh and if Carlos asks James is." Kylie said.

"James is what?"

"Carlos will explain if he asks you; just know that the answer to what I told him to ask you is James."

"Ok," Kendall said rolling his eyes at his crazy sister.

"Kylie, Kendall, good you're both here." Kylie heard as the door shut. She closed her eyes and sighed as Katie asked "what do you want for your birthdays?"

Kylie turned to her sister. "Not you too. Ask Carlos or Logan if you can help them but that's all I really need."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"What about you Kendall?" Katie asked.

"To spend the day with my family and three best friends," Kendall answered.

"Give me something Kendall." Katie begged.

"Sorry Katie, I don't really need anything."

"Stubborn boy," Katie muttered.

That's when Kylie got a brilliant idea. She grabbed her sister's arm and dragged her down the hall into their shared bedroom. "What if you do a video montage? Like taking pictures of him from birth to right now and do a slideshow with messages from his friends saying happy birthday and stuff like that. Like a ... a ..." Kylie trailed off not knowing what to call it.

"Video scrapbook. Sweet, you're a genius. Now what are you getting him?"

"Jo's flying into town to do some promo work for the first film. I've managed to convince her to stop by but now I'm not 100% sure that was a smart idea with the way things are going."

"He'll love to see her again."

"But it'll break his heart when she has to leave again."

"He'll be fine. He's strong. Have you heard about Griffin's Halloween Bash?" Katie asked.

"Heard about it but don't know details. I'm hoping for tomorrow night and not Halloween."

"_You wanna be famous? You wanna be the one that's living the dream,"_ blared from Kylie's cell phone.

"There's Kelly now." Kylie said. She answered it and Kelly told Kylie that the bash was Monday night and Griffin wanted her dressed as something sweet, like a cowgirl or princess or something. After hanging up Kylie looked at Katie.

"You have one of the boys' ringtones?"

"Three actually," Kylie said. "Kelly: _Famous_, Gustavo: the boys sang _The Giant Turd_ song, and Griffin: _This is Our Someday._ It was Kendall's idea. What's Monday? The date?"

"Halloween."

The moment Katie spoke it Kylie's heart sank. She rushed out of the bedroom and skidded to a stop in the dining room leaving Katie momentarily wondering what was wrong.

"Where's Mom?" Kylie asked staring at her brother who still had his foot propped on the table.

"Behind you," Kendall said.

"What's wrong?" Mrs. Knight asked.

Kylie spun around and seeing her mom so close she jumped backwards suddenly finding herself landing in a crouched position on the swirly slide. "Don't do that."

"Sorry sweetheart. I forgot how jumpy you can get." Mrs. Knight said.

"What's got you so—" Kendall started.

"Worried?" Mrs. Knight finished for her son to keep him from saying freaked.

Kylie climbed down from the slide and looked at her mom not moving any closer. "We have a problem. Griffin's Halloween Bash is on Halloween night."

"Typically the point of a Halloween Bash; to have it on Halloween," Kendall said.

"And the problem is...?" Mrs. Knight said.

"The one night of the year I can't control my fairy. He wants me to sing live that night."

"Oh I see."

"Don't you have a potion or spell to make me normal or at least sing like a normal?"

"I'll see what I can find but you know if I do I can't test it until Halloween night to make sure it works." Mrs. Knight said.

"Thanks Mom." Kylie bolted for the door but Mrs. Knight stopped her.

"Freeze."

"Please don't ask me what I want for my birthday. I love you Momma but I've got everything I need." The way Kylie's voice choked on Momma, Mrs. Knight knew something she could get for her daughter.

"Alright," Mrs. Knight said. "Where are you off to?"

"The rink," Kylie said not looking at her brother though she could feel his heart sink. It didn't matter that he had just been at the rink two days prior she knew it hurt him that he was still banned from skating.

"It's 70 degrees outside." Mrs. Knight said.

"And it should be freezing." Kylie answered. "It's the end of October and I should be freezing my butt off. This heat is driving me nuts."

"Let her go Mom, it's not hurt fault I got hurt. In fact she's the one that kept me from getting more hurt." Kendall said.

"Alright go ahead, just be home for dinner." Mrs. Knight said.

Kylie nodded and went to the rink.

* * *

><p>Once Kylie was outside the apartment Mrs. Knight grabbed her cell phone. "What are you doing Mom?" Kendall asked.<p>

"Making your sister happy for once." Mrs. Knight answered hitting the send button. "Hey Brooke it's Jenn ... I'm fine and so is James, he's not why I'm calling. I know you're busy but I'm calling about our other child. ... No Brooke Kylie's fine, for the most part. I was wondering what you're doing on Thursday ... Oh, no investors I understand-It's just-"

Kendall frowned as the hope deflated from his mother's voice.

"Look Thursday is Kylie's birthday, you know that and I understand investors are key to keeping your company running but this is your surrogate daughter we are talking about. She misses you and sometimes phone calls aren't enough ... Brooke enough is enough. If it was any other birthday I would not push so hard but this is her 18th ... Then some other day? ... Well then I guess tomorrow will work. Thanks Brooke, you don't know how much this will mean to Kylie." Mrs. Knight said then she hung up.

"What did she say?" Kendall asked.

"She'll meet Kylie tomorrow at the Sea Side Café on fifth for lunch. I'm sure Kylie will love it."

"I know she will and she'll love you for doing it." Kendall said.

Sure enough the next day Mrs. Knight found an excuse to send Kylie to the Café for lunch. "This seat taken?" Someone asked.

Kylie looked up and squealed. "Mama Brooke." Kylie stood and hugged her. Brooke returned it then they sat and talked until a waiter stepped up.

"What can I get for you lovely ladies today?" The waiter asked grinning slyly at Kylie.

"Sorry I'm late, I was helping Carlos." James said sliding into the third chair. He leaned over and kissed his mother's cheek before turning his attention to Kylie and the waiter standing there. Then he frowned. They ordered and James reached over and touched Kylie's hand.

"Don't even." Kylie said pulling her hand from his. "You have no control over who I date."

"Sweetheart." James started.

"Don't do this in front of your mother."

"Enough." Brooke said. Both Kylie and James looked at the table ashamed. "Thank you."

"What are you doing here Mom?" James asked.

"Jenn called." Brooke admitted.

"She asked you to come out here for my birthday but you had something better to do that day."

"Not better sweetheart. This investors meeting has been planned for months."

"And I've only had a birthday on the same day for the past 18 years." Kylie glared at Brooke for a moment then rolled her eyes. "Forget it, you're here now I guess that's all that matters."

"Kylie I'm sorry, I really didn't want to work but it's only day I can get these investors involved."

"I said it's ok didn't I? I get to have a nice lunch with my surrogate mother and my—"

"Boyfriend." James cut her off.

Seeing the waiter come back Kylie smirked. "Best friend. Ignore him, he's not right in the head." Kylie smiled at the waiter who nodded and dropped off their refills. When he walked away Kylie turned her sights on James and glared. "You don't get to do this. You can't stand up to my brother when it counts you don't get to play the boyfriend card now."

"But—"

"No. He's too old anyway." Kylie sighed.

"Could we at least get through lunch without you two fighting?" Brooke asked.

"Yes ma'am." Both James and Kylie answered.

"So tell me how you like California." Brooke said. As James enthusiastically talked to his mom Kylie sat quiet thinking. "Kylie hon, you ok?" James stopped and looked at Kylie.

"Yeah, I love recording and meeting the fans but this heat is too much sometimes."

"You know I always have an open bed for you."

"I know and I'm grateful for that. Don't worry I'll figure it out." Kylie smiled. After doing some shopping after lunch Brooke handed Kylie a small box from her purse. "Thanks."

"Don't open it until your birthday."

"Yes Ma'am." Kylie answered. James and Kyle both said goodbye to Mama Brooke then headed back for the apartment.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks to my reviewer and readers. You guys rock. Interesting thought about what she was threatening him about but it'll be a while before she actually mentions what exactly it was. <strong>_

_**So Kylie's still got her issues but what do you think of Gustavo's reaction. It wasn't too out of character was it? Wonder what James and Carlos are getting Kylie for her birthday. Will Carlos just get her a puppy or can he pull off a date with James without Kendall finding out? What about James will he remember her favorite flower and do you think he'd actually manage to pull off a George Strait concert? What does Kendall get her every year that isn't really a present? **_

_**Tune in next time to find out what happens at the Halloween Bash; see the return of a few old characters and Kylie may get jealous. Let me know your thoughts. Later. **_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Here you go. The next chapter for you. Halloween. Sorry if this seems random and totally out of place. Same disclaimer as always.**_

* * *

><p>"Katie, Mom!" Kylie called Halloween morning, her voice super high pitched.<p>

"Kylie, calm down." Kendall said exiting his room.

"I sound like a little kid or a mouse and you expect me to calm down?" Kylie snapped.

"I, for one, think you're overreacting." James said coming out of the bathroom with a comb in one hand and a mirror in the other still combing his hair.

"James." Kylie snapped. "You don't have a reflection today. Put the mirror away."

James rolled his eyes but did as she asked and put his mirror and comb away. James licked his fangs then grinned. "Look Griffin's going to love you today and this record is going to be huge. He's anxious to get you to sign another contract so don't flip out."

"But I can't sing with this voice." Kylie said pointing to her throat.

"Don't worry you'll have this potion in a few hours and you'll be fine to sing tonight." Katie said.

"For now though why don't you go hang out on the roof? Or find something productive to do." Kendall said.

"You know if I turn you into a vampire you'll have your voice back." James said.

"You bite me, I'll turn to dust." Kylie said.

"You don't know that."

"I do. I live on fairy magic remember? Drain me of fairy magic and my life's over. I turn to dust. Haven't you ever seen a fairy die?"

"No and I'd rather not. You're too pretty to die." James said.

"How 'bout you stop bugging me?" Kylie asked cocking her head.

James sighed but left Kylie and the apartment.

Three hours later Mrs. Knight looked at Kendall who was playing video games. "It's done, where is your sister?"

"Promise me you will not scream." Kendall said still completely absorbed in his game.

"Why?"

"Just promise."

"I promise I will not scream." Mrs. Knight answered.

"Look up." Kendall answered still not looking up from his game.

Mrs. Knight sighed staring at her son but when he didn't change his answer or look at her Mrs. Knight finally looked up. Her hand flew to her mouth and her breath caught in her throat momentarily. She let out a shaky breath as her eyes trained on her daughter who was precariously balanced on the balcony railing over the swirly slide reading _Peter Pan_. "Kylie, sweetheart," Mrs. Knight said hoping not to scare her daughter.

Kylie peered over her book at her mom. "Is it done?" Kylie asked.

"Yes, dear and please get off the ledge; I don't want you falling."

"Mom, I'm a fairy. Full of fairy power today. I can fly." As if to emphasize it she flew down to her mother. "I can't fall, not today at least." When Kylie landed the other three boys entered the apartment.

"So that's how you could get the cookies off the top shelf." Carlos said.

"I've been flying since I was six." Kylie admitted.

"And that explains how you got on top of my dad's tour bus." James said.

"Actually that time I just jumped. I flew down." Kylie said. "Where's the icky juice?" Kylie asked walking into the kitchen.

"Icky juice?" Logan asked.

"Have you ever tasted one of her potions? They're worse than cough medicine."

Mrs. Knight handed her the cup and Kylie drank it down. "Well?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"It tastes ..." Kylie trailed off her voice still high pitched. "Like frog legs." Kylie finished in a very deep voice.

"Oh that's not good." Kendall said.

"Probably over did it on that." Katie said.

"Can't you just use a spell? They never leave a horrible taste in my mouth." Kylie said.

"If I had a spell then yes but I don't have one. All I have a potion where half the numbers are rubbed or worn off. I'll fix this. It's almost perfect right?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"Almost doesn't count. How long?" Kylie asked.

"Three hours till the next batch. Of that I am certain." Mrs. Knight said.

"Three hours?" Kylie asked.

"You'll just have to wait." Kendall said. "But on the plus side Mom will fix this. Don't panic. If she can't, Gustavo is a mad scientist and a mad producer. Either he has something that can fix this or he can mix you up a track that you can lip sync to."

"**No!** No lip syncing. I swore I wouldn't do that when I started. It's not right." Kylie said forcefully.

"It was just a suggestion." Kendall said holding his hands up. Two batches and eight and a half hours later Kylie was antsier than ever.

"Mom, the show starts in half an hour. How much longer?" Kylie asked.

"Just over 25 minutes. It's almost done." Mrs. Knight answered.

"Kylie, sit down or you're going to be on the ceiling." Kendall said.

"I can't. I'm too anxious to sit. Where's Franken-Carlos or Zombie-Logan? Maybe they'll calm me down or at least keep me entertained." Kylie said.

"They went with Vampire-James to see Doctor Rocquenstine. Something about not wanting to be monsters," Katie said.

Kylie rolled her eyes and tried her best to wait patiently. Unfortunately the only way for her to do that was to float three feet of the ground while meditating in the lotus position. When the potion was finally done Kylie drank it down then Griffin popped into the apartment.

"Oh good you're ready and that is a very sweet costume." Griffin said holding up his left hand to pop them to the party.

"Wait." Kendall said but it was too late. They were suddenly at the party and Griffin had handed Kylie a mic.

"You're on." Griffin said as the music began.

"Say something." Kendall demanded wanting to check her voice.

Kylie opened her mouth as Griffin walked away but instead she puked on the floor. Kendall had enough sense and was thankful for both his dog senses and dog like reflexes that were honed by hockey to jump back quickly managing to avoid getting Kylie's dinner all over his pants.

"Aw Kylie," Kendall said gently.

The opening bars of _You're the Reason_ could be heard so Kylie gave Kendall a quick grin and rushed out on stage. "Please let this work." Kendall muttered rushing to meet the boys stage left.

Kylie took a deep breath then sang:  
><em>"I don't wanna make a scene; I don't wanna let you down.<br>Tryin' to do my own thing, and I'm startin' to figure it out._"

The boys and the crowd cheered when they heard her normal voice come out of the speakers. Kylie continued her song and when it finished as the bands switched places Kylie met with the investors, board members, and sponsors. As she said thank you and good night to the last investor her voice was back to its fairy quality of being high pitched so Kylie sighed and went to talk to some of the very cute boys in the crowd. Each and every one of them cringed when they heard her voice. Kylie shook her head and disappeared behind the archway then flew up to the top and sat down letting one leg dangle over the edge and wrapping her arm around the other that she had pulled up to her chest.

"_So hop in your ride  
>Roll your windows down<br>cause tonight's your night  
>get lost in the sound<br>gotta crank the music loud  
>baby blow your speakers out.<em>" Kylie heard from Big Time Rush as she dried her eyes and looked out over the crowd.

The song ended and the boys, after greeting the investors, went their separate ways. 30 minutes later the boys turned back into monsters with the exception of Kendall and Kylie smiled. It was nice to see them in their Halloween forms. Her eyes searched the crowd and landed on Carlos and a girl who to Kylie's surprise actually had a soft sorta glow to her. Searching more of the crowd she found Logan flirting with Camille who was a normal and James was making out with a brunette who also appeared to be a normal. Then she spotted Kendall standing in front of the archway scanning the crowd. Kylie rubbed her hands together sprinkling her brother in fairy magic then watched as he rose and landed softly beside her.

"Holy ..." Kendall started. "Oh hey Kylie. Don't scare me like that."

"Sorry. Hey big brother," Kylie answered not looking at him.

"You ok, kid sister?" Kendall asked his gaze completely on her and noticing the change in her voice.

"Not really. I'd tell you I'm fine but you wouldn't believe me." Kylie said her eyes falling on James again.

"What's—" Kendall started then saw what she was looking at as she glared, the scowl obvious on her face. "She's going to realize he's a vampire in a few seconds." Kendall said.

"Doesn't matter. Girls love Vampires remember? Varsity Vampire 1, 2, and 3. And that Vampire Saga that Aubrey Stewart is in." Kylie said.

"Not this girl." Kendall smirked. "In three, two, one," Kendall counted and sure enough the girl pulled away and pulled out a wooden stake.

"Vampire slayer. Stupid boy. How can he fall for a slayer?" Kylie asked. Kendall only shrugged. Kylie shook her head as James took off running. "Who's Carlos talking to?"

"You remember me telling you about the Palm Woods ghost or the supposed ghost?"

"Carlos told me about her. Stephanie right?" Kylie asked looking at Kendall.

"She is actually a ghost."

"Her? A ghost? Are you sure?" Kylie asked.

"Yep," Kendall answered.

Kylie looked back at the ground to see James hiding behind an amp. "Looks like our undead friend could use your help to escape the girl who's after him."

"Not mine. Give him my spot. It'll throw her off for a while and the two of you can spend some alone time together. Do it or I'll jump," Kendall said.

Kylie sighed but helped Kendall down and lifted James up. "What it the ...?" James started. "Oh hey Kylie."

"You appeared to be in some trouble or was I wrong and you really do like running from girls?" Kylie asked.

"No, this time it's appreciated. Vampire slayer." James rolled his eyes. "So why aren't you down there mingling with all those cute guys?"

"I was while you guys were on stage. Until I realized that the voice was turning them off. They cringed like a dog hearing a dog whistle." Kylie rested her chin on her knees.

"They don't know what they're missing. You're a great girl and it's their loss if they can't see past a temporary condition."

"Deep down I know you're probably right but that doesn't help the fact that I really want to have a boyfriend right now."

"You'll find that guy eventually." James said his eyes scouring the crowd.

"I know I just don't like waiting." Kylie sighed. "Hey, isn't that the girl you were running from?" Kylie pointed to the slayer.

"Muffy. She is so hot." James said.

"You can't die by falling from here, can you?"

"Not tonight, you know that."

"Good." Kylie reached behind him and pushed on the small of James's back and shoved him off the arch. Suddenly she threw her hands out in front of her dusting James with fairy magic so he wouldn't hit the ground too hard. When James landed on his feet, Kylie looked at her hands and sighed knowing that her fairy instincts had taken over rendering her incapable of seriously hurting James.

"You're hiding." A voice said beside her.

"No I'm not. I'm observing." Kylie answered watching James and Muffy.

"What's wrong with your voice?"

Kylie looked up and saw Griffin in his red suit standing next to her. "This isn't a costume. I really am a fairy, that's what's wrong with my voice. Fairies are supposed to have high voices."

"So what exactly are you observing from up here?"

"The party, though mainly your pretty boy vampire being chased by a vampire slayer."

Griffin shook his head at the sight then turned back to Kylie. "I brought you here and let you perform so you could mingle not hide." Griffin said and suddenly she was standing next to Carlos and Stephanie. Kylie turned to Griffin who was smirking and shook her head glaring at him.

Carlos turned to her and grunted. Kylie looked at him then waved her hand over him and then there were captions in front of him. "Hey Kylie."

"Oh hey Carlos."

"This is my friend Stephanie King." Carlos said.

"Subtitles?" Stephanie asked looking from Carlos to Kylie.

"Sorry, I'm not feeling well enough to actually understand him. I'm Kylie by the way. Kylie Knight."

"Kendall's other sister right? The singer?"

"Yep, how'd your no budget film go?" Kylie asked.

"Good, I'm working for a prop department right now. Costume?"

"Nope, real thing which explains my voice," Kylie said constantly looking around.

"Running from someone?" Carlos asked.

"Yes kinda. I might have endangered James's life. Crud there he is. If he asks you haven't seen me." Kylie said. "Stephanie nice to meet you. Later guys." Kylie bolted through the crowd leaving a confused Carlos and Stephanie behind her. Then James stopped beside Carlos.

"Hey man." Carlos said.

"Where's Kylie and what's up with the subtitles?" James asked.

"I don't know." Carlos said. "And Kylie was feeling down and didn't want to take the time to translate. Why are you after her?"

"She pushed me off the roof." James said motioning to the archway.

"You're still alive aren't you?" Stephanie asked.

"Technically," James said.

"I'm sure she wouldn't have done it if she knew you'd get seriously hurt." Carlos said.

"Maybe. There's Kendall maybe he's seen her." James ran over to the normal boy stopping him from heading for more to drink. "Have you seen Ky?"

"You finally going to tell her you love her?"

"What? I ... no," James protested.

"Give it up; I know you have a crush on her."

"Ok she's sweet and I really could like her but that's not why I'm looking for her. She pushed me off the archway."

"And you're not at all injured."

"Well true but—"

"But nothing James. I'm certain she asked if you could get hurt by falling from there and if she didn't then I'm sure she made sure you didn't get hurt. After all fairies can't hurt those they deeply care about." Kendall said crossing his arms over his chest.

"I guess."

"What did you do to make her want to push you anyway?"

"I don't know. One second she was sitting there talking to me all fine and the next she's shoving me."

"Ok, what were you talking about?"

"Her finding a boyfriend and then ... she mentioned Muffy was back."

"You called Muffy hot didn't you?"

"Maybe."

"It's because Kylie—never mind. There she is talking to Logan." Kendall had been so close to giving up Kylie secret but stopped himself just in time that he didn't break her trust.

"Kylie what?"

"I can't say, why don't you go ask her before she notices and bolts again?" Kendall said.

James turned and found Logan and Camille. He smirked and made his way over. "I have you now." He said in Kylie's ear wrapping his arms around her waist carefully as to avoid crushing her wings or hurting her.

"Hey James," Kylie sighed shifting a bit and laying her head back on his shoulder.

"I should get you back for what you did." James said. He removed one arm from the fairy's waist and ran a finger down the curve of her wing.

Kylie shuttered then sighed heavily. "Wait, what I did? I didn't do anything." Kylie said.

"You shoved me off an archway." James said.

Kylie turned carefully in James's arms and stared up at him. "In all fairness I did ask you if you could die by falling from there and I'm bound by fairy magic as to not hurt those I deeply care about. My magic won't let me hurt you. You're not mad are you?" Kylie asked batting her pretty, blue eyes at him.

"They'd make a cute couple." Camille whispered to Logan.

James looked down into her eyes and had to swallow the lump in his throat. "No, not really. I just want to know why you did it."

Kylie bit her tongue not knowing what to say. Here she had the opportunity to tell him about her massive crush and one look at Logan told her he was all for it but her stubborn pride wouldn't let her. Kylie cupped James's cheek and stroked it with the pad of her thumb. "I ..." Kylie swallowed and shook her head, pulling her hand back. "A slayer James? She's hot? Really James, she's trying to kill you." Kylie snapped stretching her fingers as though she were itching to strangle him but then curled them into fists. "You're lucky I can't hurt you or I'd knock some sense into you." Kylie finally settled on punching his shoulder. "Now, please, let me go."

James released her and watched as Kylie walked over to the snack table and grabbed a cookie from Katie who smirked at her. "What was that all about it?" James asked scratching the back of his neck.

"I have got to get smarter friends." Logan muttered under his breath.

"She has a crush on you and she's jealous of Muffy. You can tell by the look in her eyes." Camille said slowly. "You like her back don't you?"

"No." James said shortly.

"Yes, you do. It's written all over your face. You were hoping she was going to kiss you before she questioned you about Muffy and your sanity."

"It doesn't matter Camille. Her brother would kill me if I ask her out. He's made that clear several times." James said.

"True but I could set you two up and Kendall wouldn't be any wiser until after the date." Carlos said almost appearing out of nowhere.

"After the date, before it, it doesn't matter he's still going to kill me and I'm quite attached to living." James said.

"Just let me set you up with her on one date and if Kendall does threaten to kill you I won't let him. One date won't hurt." Carlos said. "Make her happy."

"How would that make her happy? She doesn't like me like that." James said.

"I do know that she wants to spend the day with you. She told me so herself and she thinks you're the cutest guy at the Palm Woods."

"Just because I'm cute and she wants to spend the day with me doesn't mean she wants to date me."

"No but giving you two an afternoon together means you can work your charm and get her to fall for you." Carlos told him.

"Come on man, name one girl who hasn't fallen for the "should be patented" James Diamond Charm?" Logan prompted using air quotes.

"Kylie, she never has. Then when Kendall finds out—"

"Stop psyching yourself out of it. You can make Kylie fall for you and she'll deal with Kendall. Carlos, why don't you set them up on her birthday? Kendall will be spending the entire day organizing Kylie's party and can't find out. Camille you're invited, by the way, to the party."

"How do you plan on getting her to spend the day with me?" James asked.

Carlos explained his plan and how he had come up with it. "And what exactly are you getting her for her birthday?" Carlos asked.

"Snow lilies," James said.

"Her favorite flower. You'll make her day."

"Have you seen Kelly?" Carlos pointed to Kelly and James went over to her.

The next day when Kylie got the mail she grinned and raced back to the apartment. "It's here, it's here, it's here." Kylie yelled gaining the attention of everyone in the apartment which at the time was only the boys.

"What's here?" Kendall asked as the rest rushed out to her.

"The November edition of _Pop Tiger_ Magazine." Kylie flipped it around and pointed to the boy's picture at the rising star level. "_BTR on dates and on the rise_."

"Well read it." Logan demanded. Kylie put the magazine down on the table then flipped to the article.

Kylie smirked at the two page spread. "A two page spread well done."

"Stop talking about it and just read it." James prodded.

"Alright," Kylie said. "_Big Time Rush. Three words. Four boys. One international sensation. Two months ago we offered four lucky readers the chance to meet this band. Last month these four readers met with and spent a day with their favorite band member. Bobby Henson, Tiffany O'Shay, Jeanette Madison, and Kylie Knight spent the day with Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan respectively._"

The article went on to describe the dates and how each one of the winners enjoyed their day.

"_The day ended at Rocque Records where the contest winners enjoyed a party with the band. We predict great things from this band and things are looking up between the country superstar and her previous adversary._"

"Well that was interesting." Kendall said.

"And yet typical. Adversary? Why can't these guys get it right?" Kylie sighed.

"These guys did." Carlos handed Kylie _Teen Weekly._

Kylie grinned as she read the article about her and Logan. "At least they got it right. Me and Logan may not have always gotten along but at least now we do." Kylie said.

"It's Logan and I and that article should make Gustavo and Griffin happy." Logan said.

"Whatever." Kylie said but Logan was right and Gustavo and Griffin were happy about the _Teen Weekly_ article and impressed by the _Pop Tiger article._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well what did you think of both the party and the articles? Let me know. Any questions still not answered? <strong>_


	28. Chapter 28

_**Sorry it's taken so long to update this but here's the next chapter. Same Disclaimer. **_

* * *

><p>"Oh Kylie, sweet, little sister of mine," Kendall called through the apartment on his birthday. "Kylie."<p>

"Dude, check the lobby, because she's obviously not here." Logan answered.

Kendall froze as if to say something but just turned on his heel and walked to the elevator. Inside he was greeted by Lucy. "Have you seen Kylie?" he asked.

"Yes but duck." Lucy said.

Kendall looked around as if expecting to be hit by something.

"Crouch would be a better word." Lucy said pulling out a blindfold.

"Lucy, I don't like blindfolds."

"She said you'd say that."

"And I thought we learned our lesson with secrets."

"She said you'd say that too but it's not a secret, it's a surprise and you'll like it so just put on the blindfold."

Kendall took the blindfold and hesitated for a moment before putting it on. When the elevator stopped at the bottom Lucy guided Kendall to Kylie who was standing next to Kendall's present.

"I know you told me you didn't want anything for your birthday but you'll like this gift and it will make up for the other times I let you convince me not to get you anything. So happy birthday brother," Kylie said.

Kendall's blindfold was removed and Kylie and Lucy stepped away. Kendall looked at the girl standing in front of him not completely believing she was really standing there.

"Surprise," she smiled.

"Jo, you're in L.A." Kendall said in shock.

"Aren't you happy to see me?" Jo asked.

Kendall looked back at Kylie who grinned then he pulled Jo into his arms and kissed her. "You have no idea how much I've missed you." Kendall said.

"So Jo Taylor," Lucy said.

"Yeah," Kylie answered as they walked out to the pool. "She used to live here in L.A. moved into the Palm Woods from North Carolina then landed a part on _New Town High_. She and Kendall were dating until she moved to New Zealand for the _Chauncey Jackson_ movies this past summer. They both still have feelings for each other but they agreed to see other people. She's only in town until tomorrow and promised she'd drop by or try to drop by tomorrow night for the party."

"There's a party tomorrow?" Lucy asked.

"Oh don't give me that. Katie's already ruined the surprise. On my 10th, 12th, 13th, and 16th birthdays Kendall tried to do the same thing. Throw me a surprise birthday party. When I was 10 Dad ruined it, 12: James, 13: Logan, and 16: Kendall himself. It never works and I'm never surprised to find out about a party."

"Do you ever pretend to be surprised?"

"Every year. Just like I will this time."

"Katie told you?"

"Katie's the one that brought it up. I had just finished taking a shower and had opened the door to let the steam out as it ruins the natural-ness of my curls, then I heard them talking. Katie was arguing with Mom and Kendall about the size of the party and I overheard them."

"What exactly do you know about the party?" Lucy asked trying not to show she was worried Kylie would spoil the surprise.

"Just that they've invited the entire Palm Woods, it starts about sixish and Kendall convinced Mom out of a huge red carpet event. I'll know most of the details by the time it rolls around tomorrow." Kylie said. "He really should have let Carlos plan it, that boy can keep a secret."

"Name one." Lucy said not believing Kylie.

"The name of the guy who was my first kiss. And the guy I never told Kendall I dated in sixth grade. That guy that I dated doesn't even know Carlos knows I dated him. There's no way he'd tell Kendall, that's why I trust him with all my secrets."

"And your first kiss?"

"Second grade, behind a mountain of tires on the edge of the school playground, he hasn't told yet, why would he now?"

"If you trust him then I don't see why he would."

"So do you want to tell me about this supposed to be surprise party?"

"Can't do that. It's supposed to be a surprise. Besides you know as much as I do about this party."

"You're lying to me." Kylie said pointing at Lucy.

"I'm being honest. Wish I could tell you more but Kendall is keeping very quiet about this party. Maybe because of Bitters or maybe he doesn't want you to find out but either way you know all I do."

"Strange." Kylie said. After Jo left later that afternoon Kylie spent the rest of the afternoon with Kendall.

The next morning James looked at Kendall. "What's with the breakfast?" James asked as Kendall poured a glass of apple juice.

Kendall put the glass on the tray in front of him then looked at James. "Every year on Kylie's birthday I make her breakfast in bed. Every year since she was eight and came down with the flu on her birthday with the exception of last year. Are those snow lilies?" James nodded. "Those only grow in areas where it snows or is below freezing three months of the year."

"I know."

"Not California."

"I know."

"Are those for Kylie?" Kendall asked.

"Yes." James answered.

"If I remember correctly she told you that you could get her roses." Kendall said.

"That's true but only because she didn't think I'd remember her favorite flower. Imagine how surprised she'll be when she finds out I do remember."

"Are you going to ask her out? Is that why you're going all out?"

"NO, that would break the "No dating your best friend's sister" code."

"I could learn to live with it if you did ask her out."

"Kendall, it's her 18th birthday I just want it to be special unlike last year when I mailed her a card two days late."

"Whatever. Katie is she up yet?" Kendall asked turning to his other sister.

"Up? Not fully though I'm sure she's not completely asleep." Katie said grabbing the digital camera off the counter. Then she followed Kendall back to her room.

"Wakie, Wakie Kylie baby," Kendall said.

Kylie slowly woke up and looked at her brother momentarily ignoring her sister. "Morning," Kylie smiled.

"Happy Birthday."

"Thank ya. Ooo breakfast."

Kendall set the tray over her lap as Kylie sat up and gave Kendall room to sit down. Katie shut off the recording, snapped a picture, and then left the room.

"Kendall, is there going to be a party this year?" Kylie asked watching him carefully.

Of course when Kendall answered his nose crinkled and Kylie knew he was lying. "Nope, Mom just wants some sort of family dinner thing."

"Oh." Kylie said feigning disappointment.

"What did you do last year?" Kendall asked snatching a piece of bacon off the plate.

Kylie dug into her waffles for a moment before answering. "Mama Brooke, Mrs. Mitchell, Mami Garcia, and Papi Garcia took me out to dinner then Al took me to a Brooks and Dunn concert in Wisconsin."

"Sounds like fun." Kendall said.

"Yep, then before I came here for Christmas Al and Papi took me to a Wild game. They were playing Carolina."

"Sounds like you liked it up there."

"I do, you know that but I'm sure this year will be fun too and I love L.A. because you guys are here. Oh, check out this gift Mama Brooke got me." Kylie pulled the box off her dresser and opened it. She reached inside and pulled out a snow globe. "A snow globe," Kylie said. She shook it and snow started falling on the pair of ice skaters on a pond. "This is so cool. I can almost feel the snow falling."

Kendall smiled and picked the card out of the box handing it to her.

"_Happy birthday my sweet Kylie, I know it's not as great as sending you actual snow but I doubt I could have kept it cold long enough to get it to you_." Kylie read. "At least she tried. So I get to spend today with my brother and it's going to be epic."

"Not quite." Kendall frowned. "I can't spend today with you."

"And why not? Mom didn't ground you for anything I know that much and Doc said you could be back on your foot." Kylie smirked knowing she had him there and he'd have to confess his plans.

"I—I think Carlos actually wanted to spend today with you." Kendall said.

"Hm." Kylie frowned. This time she really was disappointed. After she and Kendall finished her breakfast, Kylie took her tray back to the kitchen and put her dishes in the dishwasher. When she turned back to the dining room table she saw the flowers. "Oh gosh," Kylie said. She walked to the table slowly and stopped behind an empty chair. Then she saw Logan, Carlos, and James watching her.

"Those are for you." Katie said. "I read your name on the card before my tummy rumbled." Katie plucked the card from the flowers and handed it to Kylie.

She read the card aloud. "_Kylie, you may have asked for roses but I know you like snow lilies so much better as they are after all your favorite flower. Happy 18th Birthday. James_." Kylie read. "Oh James you do remember. Thank you." Kylie rushed to him and hugged him.

"Anything to keep that pretty smile on your face," James answered. Kylie blushed and looked at her feet.

"Kylie." Carlos said pulling on her sleeve gently. She looked up at him. "I want to take you out today so you'll have the best birthday ever."

"I have to get dressed first. I'll hurry I promise." Kylie said. Kylie could tell Carlos was excited about something and although she didn't know what it was his excitement was contagious and Kylie smiled. "I'll be right back."

Half an hour later Carlos was pounding on her door as she did her makeup. "Come on Kylie. You look perfect, let's go."

"One minute." Kylie answered.

"You're perfect." Carlos called back but Kylie didn't leave the room for another five full minutes. "Finally."

"Perfection takes time." Kylie answered.

Carlos rolled his eyes. "Ky, no matter how you're dressed, how frizzy your curls get, how little make up you're wearing you'll always be perfect to me. You look "Perfect" in those ratty, old Gopher sweats, a tank you stole from Logan three years ago, and your favorite Redwings ball cap. You know I heard this song the other day that perfectly describes you."

"Did you now?" Kylie asked.

"Yep and it's called _She Don't Know She's Beautiful_ by Sammy Kershaw. That song fits you. You are so beautiful."

"Ok maybe but definitely not in that outfit. I would so not look great in that outfit."

"Not unless you weren't thinking about it. It's all about confidence. If you're confident about what you're wearing you can pull off any look."

"Carlos, where you taking me?" Kylie asked looping her arm through his.

"You'll see, it's a surprise." Carlos answered leading her to her car. From the Palm Woods he took her to the ice rink and spent part of the morning skating with her then they went to the mall.

As they waited for their turn to create Kylie's stuffed puppy at Create-A-Cat in the Hollywood Mall, Kylie's phone buzzed. She answered the Face Talk to find Sylvia on the other end. "Mami," she squealed.

"Mi hija, how are you doing?" Sylvia asked.

"Absolutely wonderful. Say hi Carlos." Kylie said pulling him back to her.

"Hi Mom," Carlos answered waving to his mom.

"Where are you two at?" Sylvia asked.

"Hollywood Mall, he took me to Create-A-Cat. Carlos is making me a puppy." Kylie said showing her the sign and a brief glimpse of the line. "Well he will be anyway when the line goes down."

"I see. I just called to wish you a happy birthday."

"Thanks Mami."

"And to make sure the two of you were ok."

"Where's Papi?" Carlos asked.

"In the shower getting ready to go in. He got late shift again. But you know how he is."

"I know. Send him my love?" Kylie asked.

"Of course dear. I'll let you get back to your animal creating. Enjoy your birthday."

They said their goodbyes and Carlos slung an arm around Kylie's neck. "They'd be here if they could."

"I know I just miss them I guess." Kylie sighed. "It's our turn." Kylie smiled picking up the puppy she wanted. As they stood in line to pay for it after they created it Kylie used her phone to update her fans.

"_Hey guys Kylie here with my good friend Carlos at the Create-A-Cat in the Hollywood Mall. Say hi to the tubers Carlos_." Kylie said turning the camera towards him.

"_Hey guys_." Carlos said waving to the camera phone.

"_So anyway," Kylie said turning the phone back on herself, "Carlos helped me make this super cute pup for my birthday and I have no idea what to call it. That gives me a brilliant idea. Leave a comment below with what you think I should name this sweet pup and I'll pick my favorite. I can't tell you yet what you'll win but stay tuned. I'll give you say ... 12 hours, or just over that, from now until midnight pacific time to submit your entry, please only one name per account and on let's say the fifth I'll post a short vid with the winning dog name. So stay tuned for more and I'll see you next time._" Kylie said.

"_Bye_." Carlos called from off screen.

Kylie shut off the video, saved it to her phone, then posted it to her account before handing over her puppy to the cashier so she could ring it up. Once the puppy was paid for and wrapped up, Carlos escorted Kylie to the food court and bought her lunch. "Carlos this has been amazing. You got me a cute stuffy puppy, and I got to spend time with my favorite band member. Can I ask you something?" Kylie asked.

"Anything you know that." Carlos answered eating his share of their fries.

"If I told you I really like this super cute guy would you be ok with it? You've always been like a brother to me and I want to know what you think."

"As long as him being super cute wasn't the only reason why you liked him," Carlos answered.

"What if I told you my celebrity crush was James?"

"Crushes come and go Kylie."

"Not this one. I really, really like him." Kylie answered. She could feel Carlos staring at her but she refused to meet his eyes.

"As in a really good friend way?"

"As in I really want to date him."

"Kylie, I've known about your crush on James since it started." Carlos said.

"Only problem with that is he's not going to ask me out."

"And why not?" Carlos asked.

Kylie chanced a glance up at him and saw he didn't really look that angry. Instead he looked curious. "Because he's scared of Kendall. It's starting to break my heart. I hate that he's not making a move."

"But surely Kendall won't kill him?" Carlos questioned.

"No, Kendall's really cool about my dating life. Says I can date any guy I want unless he breaks my heart."

"Even a guy like Jett?"

"He'd find a way to be ok with it." Kylie admitted. "If I trust the guy, Kendall trusts me. That's all that matters."

"Have you told—?"

"You can't tell James about any of this." Kylie said panicked. "Please Carlos. I don't want him pressured into dating me." Kylie batted her eyes.

"Alright. I won't tell him." Carlos answered. "You really should on the other hand."

"Thanks." Kylie said.

"Is that the time? We have to go." Carlos said.

"Where to now my brother from another mother?"

"Unfortunately I have to go into the studio for a while but I have another surprise for you, my sister from another mister." Kylie's brow furrowed but she followed Carlos out to a black town car. "My friend Steve here," Carlos motioned to the guy next to the car and he opened the back door, "is going to take you up to Snow Mountain so you can go snowboarding. You'll meet the other half of my present up there."

"Carlos, I told you the puppy was enough."

"True, but I really want you to enjoy your birthday. I have to make up for not getting you anything last year."

"Carlos, you mailed me a t-shirt last year that said BTR on it."

"I know but I want this to be special. Please." Carlos said giving her a really cute pout.

Kylie melted and nodded. "Fine." She got in the car and Carlos grinned. On the ride she got a text from Logan's mom wishing her a happy birthday and a video message from James's dad doing the same. Nearly an hour after the car had left the mall Steven stopped the car and a figure stepped up to the car, opened the door, and held out a hand to help her out.

Meanwhile back at the Palm Woods, Kendall turned to Carlos in a panic. "You're supposed to keep her distracted all day. What are you doing back here?"

"Don't worry; she's on her way to Snow Mountain for the other half of my present to her." Carlos answered.

"And it has something to do with her telling me James was the answer to the question you never asked me?"

"Yes."

"Well what was the question you didn't ask me?" Kendall prodded.

"Would you be upset if she's spending the afternoon with James?" Carlos asked hesitantly as he slowly put his helmet on.

"She's spending the afternoon with James?"

"Does that make you angry? 'Cause Kylie told me you'd be ok with anyone she dated. And she just wanted to spend the afternoon with the cutest guy at the Palm Woods."

"No, I suppose it's ok. If James was smart he'd use this afternoon to convince her he's interested and make her fall for him."

"You'd be ok with that?"

"It's her decision but that doesn't mean we can't try to help her along. She asked you to get her a date with the cutest guy at the Palm Woods?"

"Yep. You'd really be ok with her dating James?" Carlos asked.

"As long as he doesn't hurt her. What do you know that I don't? Or that you think I don't know that I probably do."

"Lots of things."

"Carlos, you know I will find out."

"Kylie really likes James and I mean really likes." Carlos said.

"I know. And James really likes her back that's why he always flirts with her. He's just too scared to ask her out because he thinks he'll make things awkward in the band and that I'll kill him if he does ask her out."

"You know they like each other?"

"Have known for a while. Kylie told me."

"And I know because she told me, and we're both ok with it. Does Logan know?"

"Unknown."

"So if Logan was ok with it, there's nothing really stopping him."

"Exactly."

"Then why doesn't he ask her?" Carlos asked.

"Because I've been forbidden from telling him that I'm ok with it. I bet you have been too."

"Yes. And that means he's still scared."

"But there's nothing we can do about it." Kendall said.

Carlos sighed but the pair went on to begin setting up for the party.

* * *

><p><em><strong>There you have it. Kylie's Morning with Carlos I know it's not KylieJames but she needed some Carlos time. The last bit of this was really hard to write because I'm not sure I kept the boys in character. Let me know what you think. **_


	29. Chapter 29

_**Here you go a little James/Kylie action for those who have been looking for it. Same Disclaimer as always. I own nothing but Kylie.**_

* * *

><p>Kylie accepted the hand and climbed out of the town car. "James," Kylie said looking up at the boy in front of her currently holding her hand.<p>

"Hey Ky," James answered as he shut the door behind her.

"What are you doing here?" Kylie asked wrapping her arms around herself as the cold set in.

James shrugged out of his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. "Do you remember what you told Carlos to get you for your birthday?"

"The puppy he made me at the mall this morning?" Kylie asked.

"The other thing," James said opening the trunk of the car.

"A date with the cutest guy at the Palm Woods," Kylie said.

"Happy Birthday," James shrugged.

Kylie smiled and nodded.

James grinned and pulled the duffle out of trunk then lead Kylie into the resort. "So here's the plan: we have about five hours from now until we have to head back to the Palm Woods."

"For dinner?"

"Yes. So we'll spend the next few hours snowboarding then get hot cocoa before heading back to L.A."

"Sounds like fun." Kylie grinned.

A couple hours later they were sitting on the couch in the resort drinking hot chocolate and discussing snowboarding versus surfing. Then Kylie heard the words she had been trying to avoid all day.

"Oh my stars! It's Kylie Knight and James Diamond." A girl squealed.

"And there goes my peaceful birthday." Kylie muttered.

"Just smile, sign some autographs and take some pictures. We'll be out of here before you know it." James answered giving Kylie a quick grin. Then he turned back to the fan. "We'll sign autographs and take a couple pictures but please don't scream." The fan nodded and held out an autograph book. When the fan didn't scream Kylie smiled appreciatively. She hated screaming fans anywhere but the concert and was thankful James managed to convince her and the others not to.

After signing autographs until it felt like her hand was going to fall off and taking pictures until she saw spots, the group of fans, led by James, sang her happy birthday. Then Kylie noticed Steve waving her and James over.

"Well that's all for us guys. We really have to be going." James said. He placed a hand on the small of Kylie's back and again led her to the car. Halfway back James noticed that Kylie was asleep on his shoulder and realized he didn't want to leave her just yet. "Hey Steve, what would it take to get you to give me an extra 20 minutes with her?" James asked.

"About 20 dollars," Steve answered noticing the way the young boy looked at the girl now sleeping on his lap.

"Done," James said. Too soon however that 20 minutes and the rest of their ride back had elapsed and the town car pulled to a stop in front of the Palm Woods. "Kylie sweetie," James said softly, trying not to sound too sad. He knew if he did he could upset Kylie.

"Hey James, we back already?" Kylie asked sitting up and stretching.

"Yeah."

"Good I'm starving."

James smiled then led Kylie inside the Palm Woods and into the conference room.

"The conference room?" Kylie asked.

James didn't answer instead he flipped on the lights cueing everyone to yell **"Surprise"**. Though Kylie had expected a party she had never expected a part at the Palm Woods so her reaction was genuine surprise.

"Oh my hockey sticks." Kylie muttered.

"You're actually surprised." James said stunned.

"Of course I am, it is a surprise party right?"

"Yes but Kendall didn't think you'd actually be surprised, none of us did."

"How'd you get Bitters to agree to a party at the Palm Woods? Last time I checked he had a strict "No Party" Policy." Kylie said.

"That was all Kendall and your mom."

"Sweet," Kylie bolted over to her brother and wrapped her arms around him. "You rock. I don't know how you got Bitters to agree to this party, but you rock."

"Don't give me that surprised look. I know you knew about the party for at least a few days." Kendall said but he hugged her back none-the-less.

"Yeah, Katie ruined it this year. I'm surprised about the location."

"Don't worry about that." Kendall said.

"Just enjoy your party, both of you." Mrs. Knight finished for her son.

"Of course. Thanks Mom." Kylie said.

Mrs. Knight smiled and Kendall and Kylie did their best to enjoy their party and with all their friends there they found the job really easy. As the clock edged toward 8:30 Mrs. Knight brought out the cake. The chocolate half adorned with 18 individual candles and the white half with a numerical 18. Kendall blew out the numbers as Kylie did the same to the individual candles. After the cake was served and eaten for the most part Kendall and Kylie opened a few of their presents and the DJ played more pop and country music. Kylie watched from the present table as her friends and family enjoyed themselves and sighed knowing one thing was missing. Then her phone rang.

"Hello?" Kylie asked walking towards the door to get away from the music.

"Hey baby girl." She heard.

"Papi," Kylie squealed.

"Happy Birthday," he said.

"Thank you. It's got to be almost midnight there. Why are you calling so late?"

"I didn't get to talk to you earlier and I just got off work so I thought I'd call now. While it was still your birthday in both time zones. I'm sorry we couldn't make it out to see you in person." Mr. Garcia said.

"It's ok, I'll see you at Christmas and I'm perfectly ok with that. Drive home safe ok? I don't want you wrecking or anything."

"I will. Give Carlos my love. You take care you hear?"

"I will. Love you."

"Love you too." Kylie smiled then hung up and headed for Carlos. Before she could reach him however she was lifted off her feet and swung around.

"I hope we're not too late?" A male voice said in her ear.

"Absolutely not; Sticks, put me down." Kylie said. He did so. "So what are you guys doing here? You didn't have to come." Kylie said.

"We just wanted to see our favorite singer on her 18th birthday." Sticks said.

"Aw thanks." Kylie said.

"Really you've become like a kid sister to us and we got you this." Lefty said. He offered her the gift and the guys said in unison: "Happy Birthday."

"Aw thanks guys. There's still cake left if you want some." Kylie said.

"No thanks. We just came to drop off the presents then get back home." Lefty said.

"Who are your friends?" James asked as he and the boys walked up.

"The Double K Band. The best band in country music."

"I'm Sticks, this is Lefty, Cajun, and Joe." Sticks answered then motioned to each guy as he named them. Then he did the same with Big Time Rush. "Guys these are Kylie's best and closest friends. Carlos, Logan, and James, and that's her brother Kendall. They're better known to the world as Big Time Rush." The two bands exchanged greetings.

"Joe? So why don't you have a cool nickname like the rest?" Carlos asked.

"Because I like the name Joe," Kylie answered crossing her arms over her chest.

"She doesn't. She just can't come up with one. I'm ok with that until she figures one out." Joe answered.

"I'll figure one out when you do something ridiculous like Cajun or Sticks here. You could have come with one like Lefty and made it easier on me." Kylie argued.

"And why do they call you Lefty?" Logan asked.

"He's deaf in his left ear but he can play the piano and keyboards like Ray Charles. Sticks here, my drummer, never leaves home without a pair of drum sticks."

Sure enough Sticks pulled a pair out of his back pocket and played a beat.

"Nice. Cajun here puts a lot cayenne and black pepper on nearly everything he eats which most people incorrectly refer to as Cajun style. He plays lead guitar and Joe is my bassist." Kylie explained.

"Before we forget, Kendall this is for you." Sticks said handing him a small rectangular present.

"Uh, thanks. You didn't have to."

"Maybe, but we still think you'll like it."

Kendall pulled the green paper off the present to see a current framed teem photo of the Minnesota Wild. "Autographed by the starting line up from when they played the Ducks in Minnesota. Kylie's right, you guys do rock."

"I got a cousin who works in a bar where they go. When Kylie mentioned they were your favorite team I knew just what to get you."

"What did you get, Ky?" Kendall asked.

Kylie ripped the paper off the present in her hands and her jaw dropped. "No way," Kylie said stunned. "D2 signed by Aaron Lohr and Elden Ratliff Henson. How in the world did you get this?"

"I bought the video about a month ago and did a little research and managed to come across both guys." Sticks said.

"Sticks can be very convincing when he wants to be." Lefty added.

"This is the best present ever." Kylie said. "No offense Carlos."

"Sure." Carlos answered.

Kylie grinned and hugged each of the guys.

"You're only saying that because you haven't opened my gift yet." Lucy said approaching the group.

"Ok, hit me with it." Kylie grinned, a challenge clear in her eyes. Lucy handed Kylie the car in her hands. "A card? Ok."

"It's what's inside the card." Lucy smiled.

"We're going to take off. Happy birthday," Cajun said.

"Thanks guys." Kylie said.

"Think about signing with Rocque Records and RCM CBT."

"I will, thanks for coming." After the band left, Kylie turned back to the card in her hands. The card contained your standard greeting then Kylie saw the two extra slips of paper in the card. "Tickets to a Hunter Hayes Concert?"

"Back stage passes." Lucy corrected.

Kylie hugged Lucy briefly then turned back to Carlos. "Carlos, you know I love you mi hermano, I always have, I always will so don't take any offense to what I'm about to say." Carlos nodded. "Lucy, you are the bestest friend I've ever had. Well girlfriend anyway."

"That's only slightly offensive." Carlos said.

"Los, I will always be grateful for the gifts you gave me today but this is 20 year old, gorgeous as sin, Hunter Hayes."

"Never heard of him," James said spoiling the moment and Kylie's good mood.

"'Cause you don't listen to country music, which is your biggest downfall," Kylie said rolling her eyes. She surfed the internet for a picture then showed it to James.

"Ok, he's got the looks but can he sing?"

Kylie scrolled through her playlist pulling up Hunter's biggest single playing part of it for James. "Well?"

"He's alright." James shrugged.

Kylie rolled her eyes and turned back to Lucy. "Thanks Lucy, these passes are incredible."

"Speaking of presents, Kendall we have a huge surprise for you." Carlos said. James, Logan, and Carlos dragged Kendall towards the DJ stand and the front of the crowd. Then the boys brought out Kendall's favorite artist, Snoop Dogg who performed for him then wished him a happy birthday. As Snoop mingled with the crowd Kylie was talking to Jo, Camille, and Stephanie. Then Kylie's favorite George Straight song began playing.

"I love this song." Kylie said then started dancing to _Blue Clear Sky._

"I know something you're going to love even more. Turn around." Jo said.

Kylie turned around and her hands flew to her mouth. "Hockey Sticks."

"George Strait: Live." Camille said.

"H-how?" Kylie breathed.

"They might have had something to do with it." Stephanie said pointing to where the boys, specifically James, were watching her.

Kylie bolted over to them then looked at James. "How?" She demanded. "He was in Nashville."

"He was, but you asked so I had to deliver." James answered shrugging.

"The snow lilies this morning, snowboarding this afternoon, and now a private George Strait concert for me and 100 of my closest friends? James you ... you ..." Kylie took his face in her hands then kissed his cheek. "You're amazing."

"You're welcome. Happy birthday," James answered hugging her.

"I love y—it. I love it. Kendall, run upstairs and get my acoustic, I want to see if I can get George and Snoop to sign it." Kylie demanded.

Kendall looked at her plainly but gave in and did as she asked. He grabbed the guitar and when he returned to the conference room he found George talking to Kylie and Carlos.

"Mr. Strait, you are like super amazing and I know you get asked this all the time and it's late but will you sign my guitar? My grandpappy gave it to me on my 10th birthday. He hoped I'd learn to play it but I was too stuck on the bass my dad bought when I was born. Every artist I've ever met has signed this guitar and I'd be honored to add one of my heroes, the King of Country Music, to it." Kylie took the guitar from Kendall.

"One of your heroes?"

"Yup. Along with Reba McEntire, Rascal Flatts, my papi Garcia, who is a Minneapolis police officer, and my grandpappy Knight who was – is a Marine. He retired but he believes there is no such thing as an ex-marine."

"Is that an Epiphone?" George asked.

"Gibson Epiphone DR-500R Masterbilt," Kylie nodded. George took the marker from her hands and signed the guitar. "Thank you so much. I don't know how James did it but thank you for performing at my birthday. It means the world to me and _Blue Clear Sky_ is my favorite song that you've done so far."

"You're welcome and happy birthday."

"Thank you." The pair said their goodbyes and George left the party. Then Kylie spotted Snoop. "'Scuse me boys, I have another autograph to get."

"Good luck." They chorused.

"Mr. Snoop Dogg sir," Kylie said approaching him and speaking in a sweet tone. "Do you mind if I bother you for a small favor?"

"Ask away."

"I know it's a lot to ask but could you please sign my guitar?" Kylie asked. Snoop held out a hand and Kylie handed over the marker and held out the guitar. Snoop signed it and Kylie smiled. "Thank you." After that people slowly started leaving and the boys cleaned up the conference room, mainly James and Logan, then the group headed up to the apartment. In the apartment Kylie picked through her presents for ones she hadn't opened and Kendall handed her one. Kylie looked at him but looked at the tag and smiled seeing it was from him. She pulled the shirt out of the bag and tissue paper and found a T. Oliver jersey autographed by the man himself.

"I know it's not the one you asked for, they sold the jersey the day before I went in there and the poster mere hours but the Ducks are your second favorite team, and I know how much you like Oliver." Kendall said.

"He is one fine looking man. Thanks Kendall, it's perfect." Kylie smiled.

Then Logan attracted her attention. "My, well mine and Katie's gift to you is in her hands." Logan said.

Kylie turned to the younger girl who was standing in front of the TV. There she spotted the blue camcorder she had asked for. "Logan, you rock." Kylie said hugging him.

"So ... who wins?" James asked.

"Wins what?" Kylie asked skeptically, laying the jersey in her lap. "Did you boys turn my birthday into some sort of competition?"

"No of course not. We just want to know who got you the best gift." Carlos said.

"Carlos," the boys cried.

"They're all too good. You boys certainly know how to spoil a girl. I just can't pick the best."

The boys looked at each other then started pleading with and begging for Kylie to answer them. Kylie sighed at their antics but still refused to answer. While Katie was in the shower later Kylie turned the new camera on herself.

_"Hey guys, Kylie here. So big news: for the next two hours or so it's still my birthday, that's right the big 18 today. The guys, Kendall, James, Logan, and Carlos, went out of their way to throw me the best party in the history of all parties. As you can tell by the time on the video this one's longer than most of my videos. My dear sister taped most of the party so I'll be showing you clips from it. So check it out."_

Kylie stopped the video then took a few deep breaths. Then she turned it back on.

_"So that was the party. Throughout the day the guys gave me some of the best gifts ever. The coolest gift in terms of sheer awesome-ness was from James who somehow managed to get George Strait to perform at my birthday party. I don't know how but it was awesome. The most creative present has to be from Carlos. Aside from the puppy he got me this morning he set me up with the cutest and sweetest boy in our building. We went snowboarding this afternoon and had a blast. There are pictures of it up on my website. However due to who the guy was I can't show you up close pictures of his face. The press would take that too far. Anyway, back to my presents in terms of getting me exactly what I asked for and wanted that prize goes to Logan. He bought me this camera to replace the one he and James toasted in the pool earlier this year. And finally the most heartfelt was from Kendall. I asked him to get me a jersey or poster signed by my favorite Redwing. Unfortunately they had already sold them both. So he did what any guy could do, he got me the next best thing. A T. Oliver Jersey signed by the man himself. These four boys are so sweet and they're going to make four very lucky women very happy one day."_

Kylie smiled then finished and edited the video then posted it. She posted a few pictures from the snowboarding trip without any close ups of her and James, set her favorite one of them in the lobby of the ski resort as her desktop background then went to bed just as Katie came in.

"Night Katie," Kylie said.

"Night," Katie answered.

Two days later Kylie rushed into the studio and saw Gustavo. "And how is the most fantastic producer ever?" Kylie asked.

"What do you want?" Gustavo asked.

"Do I have to want something to come see you?"

"Most likely."

"We're performing in Nebraska at the beginning of February right?"

"Yes." Gustavo was now looking at her suspiciously.

"I was hoping to get a couple tickets to the show to give away."

"Any specific reason?"

"Not really other than I'm a very nice person with an incredibly brilliant somewhat generous producer who would like to please a fan. So please?"

"No." Gustavo said.

"Gustavo it's two tickets. I'm not asking for you to give up all your worldly possessions and move to Tibet. I'm just asking for two simple tickets to a show that is going to sell out in hours." Kylie said giving the man doe-eyed look.

"Just give her the tickets before it turns into a full on pout." Kelly said.

Gustavo glared but finally gave into Kylie. "Fine, take them."

"Thank you." Kylie said. She grinned planning to use the tickets to give to the user who gave her the name Foxy Roxy. Kylie turned to leave but Kelly stopped her by asking the one question Kylie didn't want to hear or answer.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So there is this chapter. For some reason this chapter was incredibly hard for me to writetype but here it is. I got the idea for their party from watching, yes I loathe to admit this, an episode of _Keeping Up with the Kardashians_. It was Kendall Jenner's Birthday and they threw her a party. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Also in case you were wondering Aaron Lohr and Elden Ratliff Henson are from the Mighty Ducks Trilogy. Aaron plays Dean Portman and Elden plays Fulton Reed. If you like the Ducks movies as much as you like BTR check out my profile for my Ducks fan fic. Let me know what you think. _**


	30. Chapter 30

_**The next chapter. A little bit of Kylie/James though mostly Kylie/Logan. And one of the secrets that Carlos knows.**_

* * *

><p>"Kylie, have you signed the new contract I gave you?" Kelly asked.<p>

"Define signed." Kylie said biting her lip.

"Do you not want to go on tour?" Kelly asked.

"Of course I do." She said slowly not completely sure about that. "But my manager has been super busy the past few weeks. She was planning my birthday first then she's been caught up with a huge school project."

"Just get it signed." Gustavo glared. At Kylie's incredulous look he sighed and added softly "please."

"Fine, I'll talk to her tonight." Kylie said. As she turned to leave, a blonde strutted into the make-shift tour headquarters. The girl oozed rich, spoiled brat. Kylie eyed the girl as she chatted on her cell phone. There was no way this girl belonged anywhere near Rocque Records. The girl came to a stop in front of Kylie and looked at her before turning to Gustavo. "Can we help you?" Kylie asked plainly.

"Excuse you?" The girl sassed slightly stunned. She even spoke like a spoiled brat.

"What she means is _how_ can we help you, Mercedes?" Gustavo asked a panicked tone in his voice.

"No." Kylie said. "I meant what I said. Exactly what I said."

"Who do you think you are?" Mercedes asked.

"A girl who knows exactly where she stands in her boss's eyes. You on the other hand, you are a walking billboard for spoiled brats who will do anything to get her daddy's attention but that doesn't explain what you're doing here."

"_Daddy_ asked me to pick up the new contract." She said stressing daddy like it was important.

"New contract? Gustavo, Griffin isn't forcing you to work with—"

"Kylie." Kelly interrupted.

"Sweetheart, Daddy couldn't pay me to work with him though it would be a plus to see Kendall again."

"Stop right there. The only one who calls me sweetheart is my mom and my brother, darlin'. I do have a name and it's Kylie."

"Well Kylie," Mercedes spat, "my name is Mercedes Griffin as in your boss's daughter."

Kylie just raised an eyebrow as though to say 'so what?'

"You're not trembling in fear. That makes everyone tremble in fear. Why are you not scared?" She whined.

"Because like I told you I know where I stand with your dad."

"Obviously not. If you haven't signed the contract you need to soon, Daddy won't wait forever."

"True but before I sign I must also consider the offers made to me by Big Machine Records, the recording studio of Taylor Swift and Racal Flatts, and Blue Fish Records, home of Kat's Krew, Back Alley Dogs, Kevin Whittner, and Grant Halston. They've both offered me a two-record deal, a national tour, and a promise that I would have a flexible enough schedule to take college classes for a business degree. I don't have to rush into any contract if I don't want to."

Mercedes stared Kylie down but Kylie only smirked.

"You don't scare me. Not even your father scares me." Kylie rolled her eyes then looked Mercedes up and down. "Now why don't you run along and tell your daddy that I'll have my manager look over the contract and _I'll_ get back to _him_."

"You did not just dismiss me." Mercedes demanded.

"Yes. I did. Doll. Do you know how much I've done for your father and his company?" Kylie asked. She took a step forward. "He's gone from the ninth most powerful CEO to the fourth. I've expanded the audience his company can reach by over 100,000. This record will debut at least top ten on the country charts. Besides I know what true fear is and you can't cause it. So. Back. Off." Kylie growled out the last three words.

Mercedes took a step back in shock.

"That's what I thought." Kylie said. She turned back to Gustavo and Kelly. "Gustavo thanks for the tickets. Kelly always a pleasure seeing you," Kylie left the studio and went out to the parking lot. In her car she let her head fall against the steering wheel and rested it there for a few minutes before going back to the Palm Woods.

Inside the studio Kelly looked at Gustavo as Mercedes stood in shock. "That's the diva I remember from Christmas and Minnesota." Kelly said.

"Mercedes?" Gustavo asked.

"My dad will hear about this." She said turning on her heel and storming out.

* * *

><p>James looked at Kylie as she sat down next to him on a pool lounge chair looking dazed. "You ok?" James asked.<p>

"I think so." Kylie said. She held a hand out in front of her eyelevel, and both of them could tell the hand was shaking.

"Ok. What's got you a bundle of nerves?" James asked trying to calm her.

"I think I was just a bigger brat to Mercedes Griffin than she is."

"And now you think she's going to run to her daddy and you'll be in trouble?"

"Yes."

"Not going to happen. Nothing you could ever do will ever make Griffin seriously angry with you. When he bought your contract from your dad you were still known as a country diva. Besides when you're being truly honest with yourself your personalities are completely different. You two were bound to clash the moment you met." James said. "What did you say to her?"

Kylie explained what happened and how she had treated the other girl.

"Have you even read the contract?" James asked.

"Define read." Kylie said.

"How do you know if it's a bad contract if you don't even read it?"

"I never said it was a bad contract." Kylie started.

"No, but that's what I'm saying." Katie said.

"You finally read it?" Kylie asked.

"I finally got a chance." Katie glared.

"So what's wrong with this contract?" Kylie asked.

"This contract makes Gustavo your manager, has you starting a seven week 50 city tour in December, and you'll only be allowed to model for RCM CBT Globalnet Sanyoid products."

"You can get me a better contract right?"

"Did Kendall talk Mom out of naming me Apple?" Katie asked.

"Yes," Kylie said slightly confused as to what had to do with her contract.

"There's your answer."

"And our contract won't change?"

"Not a bit. You know I don't think it's fair to manipulate you. I only do that to Kendall."

"And I appreciate it Katie."

"Hey," the curly haired Jennifer said stopping at the end of Kylie's lawn chair.

"Hello there." Kylie smiled.

"Is it true Blue Fish Records offered you a record deal?" Jennifer asked.

"A two record deal yes." Kylie answered.

"And a national tour opening for Taylor Swift and Lady Antebellum," Katie added.

"But they only take the best in the business. Why you?"

Kylie looked away from Jennifer's prying eyes as all her insecurities came rushing back.

"Hey, in the last year alone she's sold over a half million records. She _is_ one of the best in the business." James said.

"Excuse me?" Jennifer said.

"James, please. I'm not; I'm just another dreamer chasing a huge, unattainable dream."

"Kylie, all of your videos on Shoob Tube have at least 2000 hits. _Down Home_ went to number three on the video count down. You're good Kylie and no actress/singer wanna-be is gonna tell you any different." James said cupping her chin.

"Thanks James." Kylie said.

Jennifer huffed and stormed back over to the other Jennifers.

"Deep breath," James said. Kylie took a deep breath. "Good girl. You are an amazing singer and I've seen that every time you thought everyone was gone from that locker room after our games. If this were to all disappear tomorrow you'd be ok."

"You really think I'm doing a good job?" Kylie said.

"Your most recent single is number five on the country charts. Your fans love you. I know you're doing amazing."

"Thanks James." Kylie said.

Soon Katie was presenting Kylie a revised contract. "Not only does this guarantee you a three record deal, a national tour 7 weeks 35 cities, and at least four music videos but also everything the other contract stated, the freedom to model for any company, and time to take college classes online. It also guarantees that you'll keep your profits from all the merchandising even after you walk away at any time." Katie explained.

"Do you think Griffin will agree?" Kylie asked.

"Do you doubt me?" Katie asked.

"I didn't say that Katie. I know you can talk just about anyone into just about anything but this is Griffin we're talking about. Griffin not Gustavo."

"This coming from the girl who took on Mercedes Griffin without batting an eyelash," James said.

"Hence why I'm worried. She's a total Daddy's girl, drama queen. Griffin—"

"Needs you," Katie interrupted, "even with the boys. You make him richer and powerful plus the investors like that you're bringing in the southern crowd. They had no way to market to them before. Griffin would be stupid to dump you over what you said to his daughter, especially if he can't prove you said it."

"I really hope you're right Katie."

"I'm always right."

Kylie took the pen from her hand and signed the contract. Katie grinned and left Kylie and James alone. "So how was your day?" Kylie asked awkwardly.

"Good. Can I ask you something?"

"Uh sure," Kylie said bewildered.

"You and Carlos are close."

"Yeah, he's my best friend."

"Would you or have you ... did you ever date him?"

"No. You do know guys and girl can just be friends without wanting to date each other right?" Kylie said. "Dating Carlos would be like dating my brother."

"What about you and Logan?" James asked.

"What about us?"

"You guys have a lot in common."

"True but things are really awkward between us."

"You always get along when I see you two together."

"Because we really try with you guys in the room. Normally it's like we're standing on opposite sides of a six lane California highway at rush hour with no idea how to cross."

"So you'd never date him?"

"Now? No. We're just too different plus there's his thing with Camille—"

"Kylie, stop making excuses." James said. "If Camille said it was ok and there wasn't any press to worry about and we were all cool with it, could you?"

"Truthfully?" Kylie asked. James nodded. "Yes I could if all that was true but it's not. So drop it." Kylie snapped. Then she got up and went back to the apartment. There she found Logan relaxing as he played a video game. Kylie snatched the controller out of his hand, paused the game, tossed the controller on the other couch, and then planted each hand on the couch-back, blocking him in.

"Uh hello," Logan said nervously.

"Do you still have feelings for me?" Kylie demanded glaring down at the brunette.

"Uh ... well you're a great girl and—"

Knowing his mind was racing a million miles a minute to not hurt her feelings Kylie had to cut him off. "Don't think, just feel."

"No, not the way I used to." Logan answered then he pushed on Kylie's left shoulder hard enough she ended up sitting next to him. Kylie sat stunned staring at the TV for a moment then turned and perched sideways on the couch.

"If you don't have those feelings for me then why would James ask if I'd date you?" Kylie asked.

Logan looked at her, his brow furrowed then he realized it. "He must have thought that's why I was asking about you. I've been asking him about you to get him to ask you out."

"Logan, I told you not to push him. I don't want him pressured." Kylie growled.

"Not the point. He must have taken it as I was interested instead of me wanting to know if he was."

"Who's interested in what?" Carlos asked.

"James in me," Kylie said. Then she turned her head around and saw Carlos. "Oh, uh ... hey Carlos."

"Kylie we've been through this, of course he's interested. We just don't know how interested or if he's as into you as you are into him."

"Wait he knows?" Logan asked.

"He's known since fourth grade." Kylie said.

"Since when do we keep secrets?" Logan asked. "Remember last week?"

"Would you like to tell Kendall about sixth grade?" Carlos asked.

"Sixth grade?" Logan questioned.

"He knows that too." Kylie said. "He's my best friend, why wouldn't he know?"

"True." Logan agreed.

"Wait, I know about you and James, Logan knows, and Kendall knows so why are you and James not dating?" Carlos asked.

"You're going to think I'm being stupid." Kylie frowned. Carlos gave her a look and Kylie sighed. "Because the three of you are forbidden from telling James that Kendall is ok with us dating. I don't want him pushed or pressured into asking me out. Have you ever been asked out by someone who has been coaxed into it by their friends? When you learn that, it makes you feel like crap. And as stupid as this sounds I want him to man up. If he likes me that much then he'll ask me out. So what exactly are you going to do about this problem you created Logan?" Kylie looked back at Logan.

"What exactly did you say to him when he asked about us?" Logan asked. Kylie explained what happened. "Don't worry I can fix that. I'll just have to talk to him."

"Kylie, guess what." Katie demanded as she entered the apartment.

Kylie sat down properly on the couch and looked at Katie. "I'm not really in the mood to guess, just tell me."

"Awww, you're no fun." Katie pouted. "Griffin signed the contract."

"Even with what I said to Mercedes?"

"He couldn't be sure Mercedes was telling the truth. Apparently she lies a lot." Katie said.

"That is true." Carlos added.

"When did you meet Mercedes?" Logan asked.

"Couple hours ago. She was at the studio being a prissy, little brat. I just kinda snapped." Kylie grinned.

"Look," Katie said, "I know you said it and I'm proud you stood up for yourself but try not to piss her off. Griffin doesn't want a full out princess riot on his hands."

"Well if he keeps his little _princess_," Kylie spat the word, "away from me I won't piss her off and we won't have a problem."

"Good but I was talking about you too." Katie said. Then she swallowed.

"I sense the dark force with you." Kylie said knowing Katie had bad news.

"It's not bad news it's just not that good either. The contract came with a condition. You have to spend the next two weeks with Griffin." Katie said.

"When and why?" Kylie asked.

"Staring Saturday. Griffin has Gustavo and Kelly planning the boys' tour and he thinks you need to do some radio promos for your tour and _Coming Home_ CD."

"Two weeks? Please tell me it's not the whole U.S. and if it is he's providing a private jet."

"Only Cali and it's a town car. All the major country music stations. However Griffin did say if you behave and get your rep cleaned up he'll make arrangements in Vegas."

"Vegas? I've always wanted to go to Vegas." Kylie said.

"What's in Vegas and why do you think I'll let you go?" Mrs. Knight asked.

Kylie looked at her sister then stood and took a few steps toward her mom. "Mama, I love you and you promised you'd be just as understand with my singing thing as you are with Kendall's. With that being said: Griffin has scheduled me to spend the next two weeks on a radio promo tour. If I behave and clean up my rep somewhat he's promised to include a stop in Vegas. I promise I'll call every night."

"Every night?" Mrs. Knight asked her eyebrows raised high in disbelief.

"Every night I promise." Kylie said honestly.

"So I won't be getting a phone call from Griffin or Bear that you've been talking back and not listening to them?" Mrs. Knight, like Griffin, Kendall, Kelly, and Gustavo all referred to Honey Bear as Bear.

"Now Mama, when was the last time you got a phone call like that? Minnesota?"

"Two hours ago from Kelly, about Mercedes Griffin."

"I—I'm sorry." Kylie said hanging her head.

"Just behave." Mrs. Knight warned.

"Yes ma'am. I promise. Griffin isn't Mercedes. I don't push him, not like that. So I can go?" Kylie peaked up at her mom.

"You have my blessing, though I couldn't really stop you if I said no."

"Thanks Mom. Now I have to go tell Lucy and Camille." Kylie said bolting out of the apartment. She came across Lucy in the elevator. "What is it with us and elevators?"

"I don't know. Just a great place to talk, I suppose. What's up?" Lucy asked.

"I'm going on a radio promo tour starting Saturday." Kylie said excitedly.

"Wow."

"I know, it's two weeks and just in Cali but it's an amazing opportunity. Only down side is it means two weeks in the back of a car with my grumpy CEO Arthur Griffin."

"Two weeks?"

"Yeah. What about you? Have you been picked up by a record label yet?"

"Not yet but my demo is out there and I've been playing a couple gigs at small clubs."

"If there's anything I could do—"

"I know. And I appreciate the offer. I'll make it, somehow."

"Have you seen Camille?"

"Lobby," Lucy said.

"Thanks." Kylie left the elevator and found Camille sitting in the lobby. "Hey Camille," Kylie said sitting down next to her. Camille only stared at her. "Uh ok," she said curiously. She paused for a moment then a smile reappeared on her face. "Guess what I get to do for the next two weeks."

"Date my guy?" Camille asked angrily.

"Oh that." Kylie's shoulders slumped. "How'd you hear about that?"

"So it's true? You do have a thing for Logan." Camille looked heartbroken.

"No! What would make you think I did?"

"James. He asked if I'd be ok with the two of you together."

"James is an idiot. I don't have a thing for Logan. If I did I'd talk to you before I'd tell James."

"Then ...?" Camille trailed off looking confused.

Kylie looked around the lobby and leaned towards Camille. "Logan has been helping me figure out how much James likes me."

"How did James take that as you liked Logan?"

"Logan's been asking James about me and James is an idiot so he took that backwards."

"So you and James not you and Logan?" Camille asked keeping her voice down.

"Yep, but you can't tell anyone." Kylie begged in a hushed voice. "Even if I liked Logan he's off limits, I know that. I don't though. Like him I mean, not that way, not anymore."

"What do you mean, not anymore?"

"Sixth grade for about two or three months. Kendall doesn't know about it, neither does James."

"So Carlos does?"

"Yeah, he's known since sixth grade. Up until about 20 minutes ago Logan didn't even know Carlos knew that he and I dated."

"You think they'd flip out if they knew."

"Kendall ... maybe. James, I guess not but I'd rather not chance getting them mad at me right before I leave for two weeks on a radio promo tour."

"You mean talking to radio stations about you opening for Big Time Rush and your CD?"

"Yep. Two weeks trapped in a car with Griffin. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about James."

"Not your fault. I should have realized you would have talked to me before talking to James."

"Thanks Camille." Kylie answered. "We cool?"

"Cooler than ice." Camille answered. The saying was something the girls had come up with to let the other know they were no longer mad at each other and everything was forgiven.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So there you have the next chapter. Wonder what's going to happen on the tour. Tell me what you think. Thanks for reading and reviewing. <strong>_


	31. Chapter 31

_**Here it is. Kylie's Radio Tour. Well part of it. Same Disclaimer.**_

* * *

><p>That Saturday Kylie met Griffin at the studio and found out that Honey Bear would be going with them. Soon they left and as promised Kylie called her mom every night and was on her best behavior. When Kylie wasn't doing radio interviews or performances on the radio she was doing CD signings and local appearances. After a week of this Kylie was sorely missing the boys. Then she caught an episode of <em>Backstage Access.<em>

"Hey Bear, come check this out." Kylie called through the open door that joined their rooms. Honey Bear sat down on the edge of Kylie's bed next to the young girl and watched the interview. Kylie smiled as they blamed James for the band and explained how it happened. She frowned when she heard the interviewer mispronounce Shakopee but smiled again seeing picture of Kendall from the time he was little through his most recent photos.

"He was a cute kid." Honey Bear said.

"Yeah I wonder what happened." Kylie grinned. Honey Bear laughed and they spent the rest of the next half an hour watching the special and laughing at some of the boys' memories.

_"So we've met your mom-ager, your official baby sister, and your producer but there's someone you've been mentioning that we haven't met. Tell us about Kylie." Madison Michelle, the interviewer, prodded. _

_"She's ..." Kendall started not knowing which word to use._

_"One of a kind." Logan said. _

_"One of a kind?" Madison asked. _

_"She's always been there for us, even when we weren't really there for her." James explained. _

_"There's no one else like her." Carlos said. _

_"If you had to describe her in one word what would you say?" Madison asked. _

_"Beautiful." James said. _

"Typical," Kylie responded.

_"Smart." Logan said. _

"Predictable." Kylie answered.

_"Caring," Carlos said._

"Touching," Kylie said.

_"Spacy." Kendall said after a moment._

"Jerk," Kylie growled.

_"That's kinda mean." Carlos said defending her. _Kylie smiled.

_"Think about it Carlos, sometimes she just sorta spaces out of completely forgets what we're talking about." Kendall explained._

"Ok that is kinda true." Kylie sighed.

_"She's smarter than you are." James said. _

_"At times and on certain subjects yes," Kendall agreed. _

_"So the five of you are really close?" Madison asked. _

_"We're not all related but we are still family. No matter what we fight about or how often those fights happen." _ Leave it to Logan to be diplomatic.

_"And finally the question everyone has been waiting for." Madison said. _

_"And us." The boys said. _

_"Romance." _

_"Oh." _

_"Who's taken and who's available?" _

_"We are all single." Logan said. _

Kylie loved the explanation Kendall gave. _"You know we've discovered that dating in Hollywood can be ... complicated." Kendall said. _ Kylie couldn't help but laugh.

When asked what they wanted to say to those watching they mentioned how much they loved their fans. Then all four boys looked directly at the camera. It zoomed in on each one as they gave one final word.

_"Kylie, if you're watching this, come home soon." James said. _

_"We miss you." Logan said. _

_"Have fun." Carlos added. _

_"We love you." Kendall finished with a soft smile._ The interview finished and Kylie smiled.

"See they do love you." Honey Bear said.

"I know Honey Bear. That's not what bothers me. Sometimes even now I'm afraid they don't need me."

"They don't need you?" Honey Bear asked confused.

"I ... it's what my dad used to tell me when he was whispering in my ear. No matter how much they love me I'm not needed around."

"You know that's not true." Honey Bear said fiercely.

"I suppose."

"Call them."

"No way, they'll just deny it and—"

_"It's good to be us, good to be breathing, day after night—"_ Kylie picked up her ringing phone and looked at the ID. Seeing Kendall's name Kylie rolled her eyes.

"I'll kill him." Kylie said but opened the video chat. "You changed my ringtone." She said to Kendall.

"Hey girly," Kendall said.

Kylie could see the other three in the background. "Hey."

"She's doubting your bond again. Love ya kiddo." Honey Bear kissed the top of her head then went back to his own room.

"Kylie, you know we love you and not a word Dad said was true. It never will be true." Kendall said. The other three crowded around Kendall and nodded.

"I know that. Deep down I do but there's nothing you can _say_ to make me feel better."

"Could we try?" James asked.

"No, don't bother." Kylie said.

"It's not a bother." Carlos said.

Kylie remained quiet and looked down.

"Kylie, did you see the interview?" James asked changing the subject.

"A full half hour on _Backstage Access_. Congratulations. I love you all, it's not as bad as I thought it would be as I am having fun, I miss you boys too, and I'll be home as soon as I can." Kylie said.

"You were watching, at least the end." Kendall said.

"Does it bother you that she mispronounced our hometown?" Kylie asked.

"Ok so you did catch it." Kendall said.

Logan had been watching Kylie carefully and suddenly grabbed the phone from Kendall. "You three stay put." Logan said. He walked into the lobby and sat down in the corner where he could still see the boys at the pool. "Kylie, listen to me. We could tell you we love you and that we need you until we're blue in the face but that won't make a difference. Remember, you're not a victim, you're a survivor. You got out and I want you to remind yourself that what happened was not your fault. Your father was a cruel man who would _**do**_ anything, _**say**_ anything, to make sure you were completely dependent on him. He never managed. You are amazing and you are strong. It is not your fault."

"It's just so hard to remember that." Kylie sighed.

"I know." Logan paused and Kylie could tell he was thinking hard. Suddenly he said, "Idea. Look, anytime you're feeling down and like you're doubting us and like you are right now I want you to text me."

"And if I don't want to?"

"Just one word. Purple. Send me a text that says purple and I will make you feel better. I promise. No matter what I'm doing I will make you feel better."

"Even if you're on stage?"

Logan was quiet.

"Yeah that's what I thought. I guess we could try it though." Kylie said.

"Good. I know you have a long day tomorrow so we'll let you go."

"Tell the guys I'll miss them."

"Will do." They said their goodbyes and hung up.

As the next week drew to a close Kylie found herself at LAX while Honey Bear unloaded their suitcases from the trunk.

"Four tickets. You'll be doing two radio shows. I want you to give two away at each show." Griffin said.

"These tickets are for Vegas. On the 21st. We weren't coming to Vegas."

"You are now. I heard you got tickets to a concert on the 22nd and the band that was playing there, canceled."

"I still can't believe you're letting me open for Big Time Rush." Kylie said.

"Letting you?" Honey Bear asked. "Honey, do you know how much cheaper it is for you to open for them?"

"What?" Kylie asked suspiciously.

"First, instead of two busses for each tour I only need three total. I can also use the same crew and half as much security." Griffin explained. "And aside from that I've spoken with your therapist. Or rather she called me. Told me that you're having problems with them and that you think they don't need you. I'm hoping that putting you on a tour with them will help you work that out."

"Interesting thought, well either way, thank you. This means so much to me."

"We need to go before we miss out flight." Honey Bear said placing a hand on the small of Kylie's back. Kylie nodded and let him guide her to the counter. On the hour long flight she pulled up her webpage to see an updated tour schedule. She looked at the bottom of the page to see that Katie wasn't the one that had updated the page. Finding that a bit odd, Kylie opened her Face Talk and called Katie. She saw the girl at the kitchen table and Logan was helping her with something.

"Katie, I said no computer. Shut it down." Mrs. Knight called from off screen.

"But it's Kylie." Katie answered.

Then Mrs. Knight came into frame. "Your sister has to finish her homework."

"I know and the plane's landing soon I just have to ask her this very quick question."

"Make it quick." Mrs. Knight said disappearing off screen.

"Katie, who is Brent and how is he updating my tour page?" Kylie asked.

"He's your tour manager and I gave him the password to that page. Kelly was overwhelmed trying to manage both tours so Griffin hired him. Now I really have to finish this science."

"When's it due?" Kylie asked knowingly. She saw Katie look around.

"Tomorrow," Katie whispered probably so her mom couldn't hear her.

"Katie."

"I forgot ok?"

"At least you've got Logan to help you. Tell everyone I love them."

"Miss, please shut down your computer," A flight attendant said.

"Ok, bye Katie." Kylie said.

"Bye, love you." Katie answered.

Kylie shut down her computer and stored it away.

"Do you want to use the back entrance?" Honey Bear asked as the car approached the hotel.

"Naw, front entrance should be fine. I mean no one knows we're here." Kylie answered.

"Are you sure about this?" Honey Bear asked as they stopped in front of the hotel.

"Too late now," Kylie said as the crowd swarmed the car. Honey Bear climbed out of the front seat and ushered the crowd back a few steps as the driver helped Kylie out. Kylie thought quickly about how excited the boys would be to come to Vegas and it caused a smile to appear on her face.

"Remember I did ask if you wanted to use the back entrance." Honey Bear said over his shoulder. After signing a bunch of autographs and posing for some photos and answering a few questions, Kylie and Honey Bear made it inside. They checked in at the front desk, who apologized for the bombardment, and then they went up to their set of rooms. "You need to get to bed Kylie; we have to leave by six to get to the show on time."

"Morning shows? I hate morning shows. They talk more than play music." Kylie groaned. "And they start _so_ early in the morning."

"That is the whole point of a _morning_ show. If you're up early enough we'll stop and get some fast food breakfast."

"Thanks Honey Bear."

The next morning around six Kylie got up and showered. She was dressed and ready to go by the time Honey Bear knocked on the door.

"You're seriously going to wear that?" Honey Bear asked. "An old Minnesota Wild Jersey and a pair of sweats?"

"It's all I've got clean and you're lucky it is." Kylie said. "Any chance we can stop and get me new shoes?"

Honey Bear looked down and smirked. "Vans? I told you no skater shoes. They look weird."

"Well it was these or barefoot. My converses bit the dust last night."

"Bad luck and we can only stop for new shoes if you don't want breakfast."

"Fine breakfast it is and a big cup of apple cider to keep me on the go."

"Yeah, yeah I know the drill. Shall I make sure they've got some cider on tour?"

"Absolutely," Kylie said. Honey Bear nodded and this time they made it out of the hotel with no fans or press around. After eating breakfast of French Toast Sticks and hot cocoa, Kylie got a tall cup of Cider and the driver took her and Honey Bear to the Mindy and Joe Morning Show at 104.1 FM's studio.

"And you're back with the Mindy and Joe Morning Show. Over the break we were joined by our very special guest Ms. Kylie Knight." Mindy said. She was a rather short lady with bright blonde hair and deep, piercing, grey eyes.

"Kylie's fine Mindy," Kylie answered.

"So you'll be hanging with us all morning?" Joe asked. He was an average height man who probably should lay off the donuts in the morning with greying, dark hair and bright, blue eyes.

"Absolutely. So all of you in radio-land be sure to stick around." Nearly an hour later they finally got around to the ticket giveaway.

"Alright so we've spent the morning talking about your CD and your start, your heroes and what you like about the different states you've been in, so tell me about your tour."

"Well we kick it off in Cali at the end of January and we'll be hitting 35 cities in about seven weeks. I get to open for one of my favorite bands, BTR on the American leg of their All Over the World Tour."

"You're excited to work with Big Time Rush?" Joe asked.

"Yeah, they're amazing guys and it's great to be on tour with them even if they are a completely different genre of music. Speaking of the tour ..." Kylie prompted.

"I hear you have two tickets to give away." Joe said.

"I do. We'll be performing right here in Las Vegas on the 21st of February. That's right folks you heard it here first Kylie Knight will be performing in Vegas on the 21st of February with BTR."

"All morning you've been saying BTR so this is how our contest works, sometime in the next hour and a half Kylie will say the words Big Time Rush and that will be your cue to be the 10th caller. That's right the 10th caller after Kylie says "Big Time Rush" will win a pair of tickets to see her in concert with the boys." Joe said.

"So you'll be flying to Vegas?" Mindy asked.

"Yep, we weren't scheduled to play in Vegas. About three days ago I learned that the band who was scheduled to play at the stadium cancelled and we got booked. We'll be flying here from West Virginia then flying to Virginia on the 23 for our concert. We were supposed to have that time off to spend time with James's, Carlos's, and Logan's families but once the band cancelled we thought why not? Especially since I was going to be in Vegas on the 22nd anyway. I got tickets to a concert here for my birthday."

"And you're listening to Mindy and Joe in the Morning. We'll be back after this word." Mindy said. "And we're clear." She added when the "Live" light went off.

"You're good." Joe commented.

"I've been doing this for the past two weeks." Kylie shrugged. Finally about an hour later Kylie finally said the words. "... And that's how they became Big Time Rush." Kylie said. Then she noticed the phone lines light up and she shrugged but congratulated the 10th caller named Becca who had been a huge fan of Big Time Rush and Kylie. Just after that they turned to the part of the interview Kylie had known was coming since she sat down in the chair just over two hours ago.

"And now we turn to the part of the show where we take questions from our Skuttle-Butter page." Mindy said.

"Bring it on." Kylie said.

"_Anonymouse_ writes: If you could have one dream tour to be a part of who else would be in it?"

"George Strait with Reba McEntire and Rascal Flatts. I grew up on George and Reba thanks to my mom and in middle school one of my good friends turned me on to Rascal Flatts."

"Anyone more your age?" Joe asked.

"If I had to pick I'd say Hunter Hayes and Taylor Swift. I'm not a big fan of pop or rock music so I couldn't go there." Kylie said.

"Are you saying you don't listen to Big Time Rush?" Joe asked.

"I didn't say that. My top 10 most played has four of their songs, I'm just not into the genre. I started listening to BTR because they're family and they are the first concert I ever went to but I kept listening to them because their songs are real catchy." Kylie explained.

"_DJeasy_ writes: Fast Food or Health food?" Mindy said.

"I prefer fast food but I try to limit that to about three times a week. My mom is the best cook in the U.S. After a long hard day at the studio is nice to come home to a good home cooked meal even if I don't thank her enough for it."

"_Shawntek_ asks: What's your favorite color?"

"Blue."

"_Mindy C_ asks: blondes or brunettes?"

"Brunettes but a great smile and personality will win him more points."

"_Gregsmiles_: Guilty pleasure?"

"Candy Bars are like the answer to everything and I can never get enough Pixy Stix. Those things are heaven on Earth."

"_Joe A_ writes: summer or winter?"

"Winter. I love Cali and summer does have its plus side but I'm a winter girl at heart."

"And to finish this all off: some quick fire questions."

"Fire away."

"Snowboarding or surfing?"

"Snowboarding."

"Country or pop?"

"Country."

"Singers or actors?"

"Singers."

"Number one things you'll miss on the road?"

"My mom and my sister."

"Biggest regret?"

"Never regret anything. Learn from the bad, enjoy the good."

"Nice philosophy." Joe said.

"I thought so." Kylie answered.

"Ideal destination for vacation?"

"The Bahamas or Aspen I can never decide." Kylie said.

"Who's your favorite Vegas Morning show?"

"The Mindy and Joe Morning show right here on 104.1 FM."

The show ended and Kylie did some radio show promotions as well as a few promotions for the station before she left. After that, as it was only 10 a.m., Honey Bear took her to do a CD signing for a local retail store. There she met a lot of her fans and answered even more mundane questions. She was also quite ok with not knowing exactly what was going on at home. After the CD signing it was edging towards noon and they took her to lunch at a chicken joint and things just went to crazy town.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I wonder what's going to happen at lunch. Let me know what you think. Sorry there wasn't too much of BTR in this one. Later. <strong>_


	32. Chapter 32

_**The rest of the radio tour. I don't own. Hope you enjoy it. I was inspired to do the lunch seen by a video I saw of BTR at Chick-A-Filet. Also a question from the last chapter. Purple doesn't really mean anything to Logan or Kylie it was just the first thing he came up with for her to text.**_

* * *

><p>At the fast food restaurant, Kylie stepped up to the counter to order but her voice was drowned out by dozens of girls screaming. Kylie shook her head frowning. Obviously they didn't realize how loud they were getting. Kylie pulled a notepad and pen out of her bag and wrote down food orders for herself, Honey Bear, and their driver then handed it to the woman behind the counter. The woman looked from her to the crowd then punched the order into the register. After Kylie paid for it she turned around but was met by Honey Bear's back.<p>

"Quiet! Quiet! **Yo! QUIET!**" Honey Bear yelled. The crowd calmed. "Thank you. Ms. Kylie will do her best to see as many of you as she can but I must remind you she is here to eat."

Kylie peaked over his shoulder and waved before turning back to the woman behind the counter. "When my food is ready could you have the manager bring it out? I'd like to speak with him."

The woman sighed but nodded. Kylie turned back around and touched Honey Bear's arm. He looked down at her then nodded. Joined by the driver and two off duty police officers, Honey Bear escorted her to the table. Kylie sat down across from Honey Bear and the driver then took a deep, calming breath. Then she smiled and began signing autographs. 20 minutes later the crowd had gotten loud again and started pushing and shoving. Honey Bear had gotten up and did his best to calm them back down. Unfortunately it wasn't really working.

Kylie finally had it and was disappointed in her fans. **"ENOUGH!**" Kylie shouted.

The crowd went quiet quick.

"Thank you. I expected better from my fans. You guys are better than this. I will get to everyone I can. You just have to give me time, I can only write so fast. Stop your pushin', it won't do you any good to get hurt trying to see me. Also keep the noise down and **STOP SCREAMING.** I have an interview in just over an hour. Please don't burst my eardrums. I love to hear you guys scream at concerts but you're less than two feet from me. Please stop screaming." Kylie nearly begged.

"Your food my dear. And how can I help you?" A man said. He must have been the manager as he asked about helping her and he placed her order in front of her. He was maybe six foot with deep brown eyes and graying hair.

"Thank you sir. I wanted to deeply apologize for the behavior and reactions of my fans. This is not at all what I expected and had I known that this was going to happen, that coming inside would disrupt business as usual, I wouldn't have done it." Kylie said.

"It's no big deal. We have celebs come through here quite often."

"May be but I still expect better from my fans and I wanted to apologize."

"If you feel that bad about it you can sign our _Wall of Fame_." The manager pointed to a wall on the far side of the restaurant.

"Before I leave I promise. Again I deeply apologize."

"Don't sweat it Ms. Knight. Enjoy your meal." The manager left and Kylie turned back to her fans.

"So who's next?" Kylie asked trying to break the awkward silence.

"Me please." A little girl said. She was holding an old copy of _Country Teen Weekly_ that had Kylie on the cover. The girl wasn't any older than six and reminded her of a more innocent version of Katie.

"Sure darlin'. What do you want it to say?" Kylie asked taking the magazine and smiling.

As the afternoon wore on Kylie signed more autographs, took a few photos, then signed the _Wall of Fame_ before leaving the restaurant.

"Kylie," Honey Bear said stopping her from opening her car door.

"I know I was a little mean in there and I shouldn't have been but sometimes I just can't help it. It's not like I said anything wrong. I just didn't say it in a nice way."

"You really should apologize before it gets out of hand."

"I suppose," Kylie said.

That afternoon Kylie found the Greg the Giant show a lot more fun than the morning show. During commercial breaks and while the music played Greg and Kylie talked about Hockey and their favorite cop show Miami Law.

"And we're back; you're listening to Greg the Giant with my special guest Kylie Knight."

"Hey y'all," Kylie said.

"So we've been talking and hanging out for a while and I just noticed you're wearing Vans, also known as skater shoes." Greg said.

"Yeah. I'm a staunch supporter of Converse. I love my Converse but last night my favorite pair fell apart. I've had those shoes for two and ½ years and the past couple months they've been looking kinda ragged. I knew they were going to fall apart I just didn't know when. My mom must have figured the same so she packed these. They're my brother's old pair. He's got like 15 of them."

"I've never met a man with so many pairs of shoes."

"Yeah it's not just that he's got 15 pairs of shoes, he's got 15 pairs of Vans. I have no idea why, he just loves Vans."

"Did you say converse? I thought most country girls wore boots."

"I'm not a country girl in the strictest sense. I grew up in a regular, old townhouse in downtown Minneapolis. I didn't really live on a ranch until I lived with my father. I'm just a plain city kid and country music spoke to my soul. My father lived on a 15 acre ranch in Nashville."

"How long did you live with your dad?"

"Two months at the beginning of this year and one weekend a month since I was 10."

"If you're just tuning in we're talking to Kylie Knight here. So tell us more about your upcoming tour."

"It's an opening tour with Big Time Rush hitting 35 cities in seven weeks and I can't wait."

"For those who don't know explain who Big Time Rush is."

"Big Time Rush is a pop/dance band with a few rock songs. It's composed of four boys: Kendall, Logan, James, and Carlos who started out as best friends. They've been performing for just over two years. The guys are great, real down to earth. The tour kicks off in L.A. in late January so check out my website for all the tour info."

"We have a link for it on our page as well. Now you also have a new single out."

"_You're the Reason_. It's a song about finding out who you really are sticking to your friends if you really love them." Kylie said.

"What do you say you play us the song?"

"It's been on the radio for a couple weeks now. How 'bout I play you one of my other songs? It's something that's on my album and one I've really worked hard on."

Greg looked from her to his producers who were telling him to cut to the music. "We'll have Kylie's performance after this, for now enjoying Hunter Hayes and _Storm Warning_." As the song played Greg turned to Kylie. "We need to see a copy of this song first."

"Sure." Kylie pulled up the lyrics on her z-pad and handed it to Greg. "It's on my _Coming Home_ CD and I wrote it when I was 13. It's a clean song so there's no cause for concern."

Greg and his producer looked it over then approved it. "And you're back with Greg the Giant and my special guest Kylie. Ms. Kylie here is going to play us a song but first tell us about this song."

"Well the song is called _My Brother_. It's the first song on both the albums, _Down Home_ and _Coming Home_, that I wrote. And I'm super excited for my fans to hear it."

"You wrote this song?"

"When I was 13. My brother and I had been drifting apart as kids do in the eighth grade and I wrote it sort of as an apology and sort of as an I miss you."

"Has your brother heard you perform it?"

"First time I ever performed it just over a month ago. We were fighting and it brought us closer together."

"You fight with your brother?"

"Sometimes being close with him has his downsides. I know how to push his buttons and he does the same to me. Our fights never really last longer than a few hours though."

"Well without further ado, Kylie singing her song: _My Brother_."

Kylie sang her song playing her guitar. When she finished the song Greg was sitting in shock. Kylie's eyes darted to the producer who looked at Greg then motioned for her to say something. Kylie thought quickly and spun Greg's monitor around. "And that's what my song sounds like. We're gonna go a little old school for ya now and play one of my favorite songs. Here's Garth Brooks with _Two of a Kind_." Kylie hit the play button and the song played.

The live light went off and Kylie clapped her hands shocking Greg out of his trance. "What? What happened?"

"You zoned out on me. Dude this is live radio, you can't do that. Are you alright?"

"That is an amazing song."

"Thanks. I'm trying to get the label to release it as a single but haven't had much luck." Then Kylie's phone buzzed. Kylie looked at the ID then held up one finger. "Katie, what's wrong?"

"The boys are fighting." Katie said without so much as a hello.

"Your point?"

"James, Logan, and Carlos moved out."

"They what?"

"They moved out and Kendall doesn't know what to do."

"Tell him to apologize for whatever they are fighting over and maybe the other guys will come around." Kylie said. "I can't do any more about it from here. If they haven't figured it out by the time I get home in a couple hours I'll kick all their butts."

"That might work."

"Ok, got to go, later Katie." Kylie hung up and smiled at Greg.

"Everything ok?" Greg asked.

"Just fine, boys being boys you know. I bet it's over some stupid video game or some girl."

"Ok. You up for a phone call?" Greg asked. Kylie nodded. "Ok and try to work in the tour so we can get to the contest for those tickets."

"You got it."

"Thanks. And you're listening to Greg the Giant on hot country radio. We're in studio with Kylie Knight who has agreed to take a few phone calls. So give us a call with all your burning questions." Greg listed the phone number and a few seconds later the phone lines lit up. "You're on the air caller."

"Hi I'm Marissa." The caller said. "Kylie is it true you live in the same building with Big Time Rush?"

"Hello Marissa. Yes, and not just the same building but also the same apartment." Kylie answered.

"Could you introduce me to them?"

"I wish I could promise that but I'm not allowed to promise anything when it comes to the boys." Then it hit Kylie. "However we are coming to Las Vegas on tour on the 21st. They typically have a meet and greet before the show so if you're lucky you can meet them there."

"Speaking of the show," Greg said disconnecting the caller, "we have two tickets to give away so we're going to play a little trivia game. The 12th caller with the correct answer to Kylie's question will win a pair of tickets to see her in concert with Big Time Rush." Greg slid a piece of paper over to Kylie and she read it and grinned.

"In every interview I've ever done, when asked, I've always apologetically give the same answer. Who is my favorite member of BTR?" Kylie asked.

"There you have it folks. We'll take the 12th caller."

Several Kendall, Logan, and James calls later the 17th caller finally guessed correctly.

"You're on hot country with Greg, what's your guess?"

"Carlos, they've been friends since kindergarten and he's always had her back." The caller said.

"What's your name caller?" Greg asked.

"Maddy." The girl answered.

"Maddy, you better find a friend because you just won two tickets to see Kylie Knight in concert with Big Time Rush." Greg explained.

They heard screaming on the other end of the line and Kylie smirked. She loved hearing her fans were happy. Soon they got all her information then Kylie went back to taking calls after the Reba song. Most of the calls were good, asking questions they had or wishing her luck on the tour but then they suddenly turned mean.

"You're on with Greg and Kylie." Greg said.

"Yeah Kylie, I just wanted to say you're a rude, selfish brat and Deke was right about you in his original assessment." A girl said. Then the line went dead.

"Must have lost her," Greg said. Kylie looked at him suspiciously but he only smiled and hit another phone line. "Hot 101."

"Kylie, you really are a country diva and you better stay far away from BTR. They're better without—"

This time Kylie could tell Greg or the station had cut her off.

"Hot 101 you're on with Greg."

"Kylie, you think you're hot stuff don't you? You're nothing but a wanna be."

The calls went on like this for the next ten minutes with mean comments and Greg or the station cutting them off. Finally Kylie realized it had stemmed from what had happened at lunch. Then one caller said "I used to think you were this sweet, innocent girl but now I know you're nothing but a rude, spoiled, selfish brat. You don't deserve-" This time Kylie cut her off.

"Alright hold it. I've had more than enough of this." Kylie said. She took a deep breath, got more comfortable in her chair and leaned toward the mic in front of her. "For those of you who don't know I was at a chicken joint for lunch and just as I was about to order I hear this loud screaming behind me. I'm not saying your typical, fan-girl, omg-ing; I'm talking about true, hard core screams from less than two feet away. My bodyguard got them calmed down and I began signing autographs. Then right before my food came my fans started screaming and pushing and shoving. Keep in mind that there were little kids no older than five or six in the crowd. I had had enough and they weren't listening to Honey Bear so I went a little rough on them telling them to hold it down, stop screaming, and that I expected better from them."

"Honey Bear?" Greg asked.

"My bodyguard," Kylie explained motioning to where he stood near the door. Greg nodded and Kylie went on. "I want to deeply apologize for my fans who were there and to those who have probably seen the video online as I know someone has probably posted it by now, I also want to apologize for the way I said it but not for what I said. I shouldn't have been so mean or put it so rudely but I refuse to apologize for what I said. I am not spoiled as I still get grounded and don't really have any expensive toys, heck I don't even really get my way that often unless I can trick those around me into giving it to me. I'm just a normal girl with a fantastic job and I'm lucky that my fans love me. Again I'm sorry for the way I said it but not for what I said. I want my older fans to remember that I do have very young fans and you're setting a very bad example for them."

"A woman who says what she means and doesn't back down. My kind of girl."

"Thanks." Kylie shot him a quick half grin. "Spin me up something hot Mr. DJ." Kylie said.

Greg gave her a wicked grin then played _Independence Day_ by Martina McBride. Soon Kylie was saying good bye to Greg and racing back to the airport. On the plane Kylie filmed an apology video to post when she got home. At LAX Honey Bear called Kylie a cab and she took it back to the Palm Woods.

On that ride she texted Camille and checked the website for the Thanksgiving Day parade. She skimmed past the list of parade balloons to the list of performers. Her jaw dropped when she saw both Big Time Rush and herself listed so she called Griffin who told her they would be performing in the parade and also the night before in Central Park. He told her it was also an all-expense paid trip. Kylie thanked him then hung up.

Once the cab stopped Kylie paid the man and headed inside. She loaded the apology video to Shoob Tube and when she went in she looked up to see Camille in the lobby nearly right in front of her.

"Well hello there." Kylie said stopping short.

"Hey, drop your bag on the couch; they're performing at the pool." Camille said.

Kylie didn't have to ask who as it was obvious by Camille's expression and the voices floating in the door who she was talking about. "That's not new Camille. They perform every night." Kylie sighed.

"It's a new song and it's amazing." Camille said. Kylie sighed but dropped her bag on the couch and allowed Camille to pull her to the makeshift stage. The moment the four boys saw Kylie they all grinned and waved.

Kylie waved back then turned to Lucy to say hello but saw she was watching Kendall. Kylie looked back at Camille then back to Lucy. "Interesting," Kylie muttered to herself. Then she saw three girls with "Hi James" signs. Kylie glared at them and there was a touch on her shoulder.

"You alright?" Camille asked.

"What?" Kylie asked looking back at Camille.

"Girl, if looks could kill those three would be dead and buried six feet under." Camille said.

"Oh, sorry, I'm fine." Kylie smiled. "So you and Logan?"

"On again, I think." Camille said.

"You really like him again but he hasn't said anything."

"Exactly."

"Then take control and make him yours. That's probably what he's waiting for." Kylie said. "Don't let fear hold you back."

"Kylie." Lucy said suddenly. Kylie smirked at Camille then turned to Lucy and hugged her.

"What's this I hear about you and Kendall?"

"What do you hear? He's cute but that's it."

"Oh please. I know those "I'm falling for you" eyes anywhere."

"And you and him?" Lucy asked knowingly.

"He's my brother." Kylie whined knowing full well that's not what Lucy meant.

Lucy glared but dropped the subject. "Well that's interesting." Lucy said looking past Kylie.

Kylie turned and looked. Her jaw nearly dropped to see the curly haired Jennifer waving to Carlos. "I was gone for two weeks, two weeks that's it. How can I miss that much?

"You didn't really miss anything. And certainly not that. Those girls have always been fickle." Camille said looking at Jennifer as well. "But don't worry, the other two will get their claws back into her and she'll go back to ignoring him."

"I know I just don't like seeing him get false hope and then get hurt. Especially not by them."

"But you won't let them hurt him."

"Physically I won't. They can't touch him. They'll give him hope that there's something there and then they'll shoot him down and I'll pick up the pieces again. I just wish he could find a nice, normal girl to fall for."

"One day he will." Lucy said.

"I hope so. He deserves it more than most." Kylie said. When the song ended, Kylie rushed on stage and Kendall caught her in a hug.

"Missed you," he said.

"Missed you too," Kylie answered. "Guess who's going to New York for Thanksgiving." Kylie said.

"Thanksgiving? Congrats Ky," Kendall said scooping her up and swinging her around.

"I'm not going alone. And put me down before you make me sick." Kylie said. Kendall sighed and put her back on her feet but kept her in a tight hug.

"We get to watch you perform."

"Not exactly, guess again." Kylie smirked.

"We're performing in the New York Thanksgiving Day parade?" Kendall asked loudly. The yard went quiet and the four boys looked at Gustavo.

Kylie just smirked. "Yep," she said. When Gustavo nodded the boys cheered.

"How'd you do it?" Logan asked.

"I didn't do anything. It was all Griffin. He must figure being in the parade is huge publicity and that it'll broadcast y'all into millions of homes across the U.S. and launch your second album to Gold or Platinum status or at the very least launch sales quicker than the last album." Kylie answered.

"You do know he's planning on that for you too." Carlos said.

Kylie froze as that sank in.

"Carlos." The crowd yelled.

James, Kendall, and Logan looked at Kylie. "Kylie. Kylie. Kylie! **Yo Tinker Bell!**" They yelled the nickname together snapping Kylie out of her trance.

"On second thought, maybe a parade-" Kylie started.

Kendall cut her off. "Kylie, calm down. You'll do fine."

"No, I—"

This time Carlos cut her off. "Relax; don't think of the millions of people watching you."

"Carlos," the other three said.

Carlos looked at them then back at Kylie, "just imagine yourself here rockin' the pool yard or in the studio recording." Carlos said.

Kylie thought about it and slowly calmed down. "That does make it seem not as scary." Kylie said. "Thanks Carlos."

"I'm not just a pretty face you know." Carlos answered.

"Yeah ok," Kylie smirked and Kelly walked over.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well there you have it. That's everything that happened on the tour. Sorry to leave it off right before a conversation with Kelly again but this was the best place to end it. What do you think of the way her fans treated her and how angry she got? Let me know. I also always wondered why Camille showed up later than the rest so there's my excuse. Also I know they were in the parade in 2010 and not 2011 but it fits for the story.<strong>_


	33. Chapter 33

_**Here's the next chapter for you. Hope you enjoy it. Also we're so close to finding out what happened between Logan and Kylie.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>"So about the New York trip. You'll be leaving Monday afternoon flying from here to New York and the company is paying for everything." Kelly said.<p>

Kendall dropped one arm from his sister leaving the other wrapped around her waist and she turned to look at Kelly as well leaning one arm on Kendall's shoulder.

"You boys have an autograph signing Tuesday while Kylie has an interview with _Country Teen Weekly_. Then Wednesday it will be the reverse. Kylie has the signing and you boys have an interview with _Flash Monthly_. Also Gustavo wants you in the studio bright and early tomorrow morning so you can go over the choreography for the show."

"Have fun with that." Kylie smirked.

"Oh no, you're coming too." Kelly said. "You need to meet your tour manager Brent and Griffin wants you doing more on stage than just standing there."

"But Kelly I'm not a dancer." Kylie whined.

"We'll figure something out. So be there. Seven am." Kelly demanded.

"We will." Kendall said.

"But I ..."

"Don't worry Ky, we have your back." James said.

"Alright. So, you boys are all still single right?" Kylie asked toying with the end of her hair not looking at them.

"Yes. You didn't miss anything big in the past two weeks." Logan said.

"Though she is super cute," James said looking at one of the girls who had been shooting flirty looks at him all through the song.

"And I'm going to go see Jennifer." Carlos said. When Kylie looked up next she was all alone.

Kylie sung the chorus to her song _My Brother_ in a whispered voice shaking her head wishing they wouldn't have left her. She fought back the tears then turned to find Kendall and Logan talking to Lucy and Camille respectively. Kylie frowned then spotted Katie and her mom talking to Kelly and Gustavo. Kylie made her way over to her sister and pulled Katie aside. "Hey kiddo. How'd the science project go?" Kylie asked.

"I find out tomorrow. How was Vegas?"

"The morning was great until I pissed off a bunch of fans. It's all online." Kylie sighed.

"Don't sweat it, I bet they started it and deserved what you said." Katie said.

"Maybe a little bit. I really missed ya Katie. I have no idea how I'm going to survive this tour without you." Kylie said.

"The same way you survived being in Minnesota without me. Plus you'll have the boys. I do know, however, that we can spend some time together in Orlando."

"I'm only in Orlando for one day."

"And it only takes four hours from your Arkansas show to get to Orlando. We'll hit Orlando Resort in the morning and Sea World in the afternoon then you'll put me on a plane to Vancouver."

"By yourself?" Kylie asked.

"Yeah. Mom's going to catch up with the boys in Texas and then ride with them to Vancouver."

"Katie, their Vancouver show isn't till the eighth." Kylie said. "My show in Orlando is on the fourth."

"Ok so I don't know where I'm meeting them but other than that I'm right."

"Sounds like a plan."

"You could always join us after your show in South Carolina."

"And miss out on six weeks without the boys? No way."

"Alright."

"So what was this about them moving out?"

"Biohazard Battle Blast 5," Katie said.

"Isn't that one of those live games you can play against people from all over the world?"

"Yep."

"The kind of game they get real competitive about and that Mom banned them from buying after Brothers in Arms?"

"Yeah, but you know Kendall."

"He wants it he gets it." Kylie sighed. "I'm going to unpack."

"Kylie, are you sure you're ok?" Katie asked.

"I'm fine Katie." Kylie said trying to smile.

"Oh and Kylie."

"Yeah?" Kylie asked.

"I missed you." Katie said.

"Thanks Katie. I'll be upstairs if you need me." Kylie said. Kylie picked her bag up and rode the elevator to the second floor. Inside the apartment Kylie put her duffle on the bed then turned to look at the room. That's when she saw the photo on her dresser. She picked up the frame and smiled. As she ran her hand over it she remembered the day it had been taken. Mrs. Knight had snapped the picture right after their final state pee-wee hockey championship game in the eighth grade as they gathered in the park to celebrate. Kylie was standing between Kendall and Carlos with James to Carlos's left and Logan to Kendall's right. Kylie smiled and ran her thumb over her brother's face. "Why can't things be the way the way they were back then?" Kylie asked the empty room.

Down at the pool Carlos was talking to Jennifer when suddenly he got a really bad feeling. "Can you excuse me for a moment?" Carlos asked. Jennifer gave him a confused look but Carlos rushed over to Kendall. "Where's Kylie?" Carlos asked.

"Probably unpacking, she did just get back from a two week trip." Kendall said flippantly.

"Don't you feel that?" Carlos asked.

"Feel—?" Kendall started.

"Quiet." Carlos demanded cutting him off.

"Ouch." Kendall said putting a hand to his chest.

"Kendall?" Camille asked.

"Could you all excuse us for a moment?"

"Sure." Camille, Logan, and Lucy said.

Kendall and Carlos rushed inside and Logan thought hard. Though he was slightly uncertain about what could have possibly upset both boys and involved Kylie, Logan sought out Katie. "Katie, is something wrong with Kylie?" Logan asked.

"All she would tell me is that something happened with her fans in Vegas." Katie said. "But it could also have something to do with you boys too and the way you treated her."

"What did we—I'm a genius, and an idiot." Logan said realizing what he and the boys had unintentionally portrayed to Kylie. He whipped out his phone and searched the internet with the terms: Kylie, Vegas, fans, and today.

Up in the apartment Kendall and Carlos heard music blaring from Kylie's room. They followed the sound and found Kylie tossing clothes into the hamper.

_"Blue eyes cryin' in the early morning rain  
>They go on and on,<br>There's no two the same.  
>Oh how I wish I could blame all these songs about rain."<em> Kylie sang with her z-pod not noticing her guests. The boys stayed quiet until the next song played. This one, Carlos realized, was also about rain.

"Kylie." Carlos said cautiously and gently. He didn't want to spook the girl and get hit.

"What?" Kylie asked not looking at them.

"Are you ok?" Carlos asked.

"Fine," she snapped out. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You just spent two weeks on the road." Kendall said as though he was trying to make his way through a minefield.

Kylie finally turned to look at them and slowly pulled her vans off and slipped on her only other pair of shoes, a pair of broken in cowboy boots then she fixed the boys with a hard glare.

"That and because you're playing songs about rain. This one and the one by Gary Allen. The only time you do that is when you want to cry and you don't cry, not often." Carlos said, his arms folded across his chest. "Did we do something wrong?"

"Did you—Did you—Did—?" Kylie started and stopped three times. "You know I understand Logan and to an extent James but you two ... Well I expected better from you. I've known you since kindergarten and you are my twin brother." Kylie said pointing first to Carlos then to Kendall. "You two should know what you did wrong. You know what? It's ... it's so whatever." Kylie looked at both boys, grabbed her phone, and left the apartment. In the lobby she was met by Logan.

"I apologize Kylie," Logan said softly. "I know why you're upset and I want to fix it but I'm sure nothing I do will be able to fix it. You deserve so much better to be blown off like that."

"Thanks Logan. That means a lot and that's only part—"

"Nothing those fans said is true. You're amazing and we need you more than ever before."

"Thanks Logan. Listen, I know how much you abhor shopping but I need a new pair of kicks. Do you want to come tomorrow morning; say 6ish?" Kylie said lifting one booted foot.

"Sure, where are you going now?"

"Wherever the wind blows me. Tell Mom I'll call if I'm going to miss curfew."

"Ok. Be careful."

"Always." Kylie hugged him then took off. About 20 minutes later Kylie ended up downtown. She parked and locked her car then walked a couple blocks following the sound of country music. As she reached her destination she saw a short line of kids her age then looked at the bouncer. "What is this place?" Kylie asked.

"The Purple Tiger. One of the best teen country night clubs in town." The girl at the head of the line said.

"Oh I see." Kylie said then walked to the back of the line.

When she got to the front of the line again the bouncer checked her license. "Kylie Knight? As in the—?"

"No, not her. How cool would it be to be her? I get that all the time but sorry I only share her name." Kylie said quickly just wanting to have a normal night and not being forced to be a superstar.

"Oh well ..." The bouncer frowned. "Have fun." The bouncer said.

"Thanks." Kylie answered going inside. She found an empty table in the corner and sat down. Her eyes took in the club noticing a stage against one wall, a bar against the second, a dance floor in the middle of the room and the rest of the room taken up by tables and booths. Kylie looked around once more then settled down to watch the karaoke.

* * *

><p>"Alright whose puppy did you kick or who kicked your puppy?" Katie asked seeing James, Carlos, and Kendall on the couch.<p>

"They feel bad for blowing off Kylie and she's not going to let them apologize." Logan said.

"And you?" Katie asked.

"I've already apologized."

"Because you know something they didn't?"

"I am a genius." Logan said.

"And now she won't answer our calls or texts." James said as Logan's phone lit up.

Logan looked at the text message and frowned seeing the word purple. Then he smirked knowing how to fix it. "James, come here." Logan said.

James stood and walked over to Logan. "What?"

"This is what happened in Vegas." Logan said showing him the video from lunch then the apology video.

"Ok." James said slightly confused.

"Then she comes back here and we blow her off like we didn't need her. Get it?" Logan asked.

"Yes. But how do we find her?" James asked.

"Move over." Katie said. Logan moved letting her have the computer. Katie brought up a specific web page and typed in a phone number. "She's at the Purple Tiger club downtown."

"How do you know that?" Kendall asked.

"Her cell phone has a GPS chip in it. It's how Dad and Honey Bear kept track of her. As long as the phone is on I can find her." Katie explained. "You ever use it on me I will hurt all of you."

"So now what?" James asked.

"You go talk to her." Logan said coming up with a way to make Kylie happy and get her to forgive James. "She's hurt we blew her off and that we treated her like we didn't need her."

"Do they have karaoke at this club?" James asked looking at Katie.

Katie looked at him but pulled up the webpage. "Every night starting at seven," Katie answered.

"What are you thinking James?" Logan asked. He had only meant to get them in the same building but it looked like James had a plan.

"That I'm going to have to do the same thing I always do when I've screwed up this bad. The only way I know of to get her to forgive me and cheer her up." James left the apartment looking like a man on a mission hoping his plan would work.

Meanwhile at the club Kylie was approached by a waitress who must have been about 25 or so with short brown hair and big green eyes. She gave off such a friendly vibe that Kylie had to smile. "What can I get for you sweetheart?" The waitress asked.

"New friends that aren't guys or at least aren't hormonal teenage guys."

"They grow out of it eventually." The waitress said gently.

"I just wish things could go back to the way they were freshman year. Back when every guy wanted to be friends with the hot, blonde, tomboy jock and they weren't really concerned with dating."

"He/they will get over whatever problem there is and you'll get him back. What can I get you to drink?" The waitress asked.

Sensing the topic was closed, Kylie ordered some cola and nacho chips.

"Would you like cheese with those chips?" The waitress asked.

"If it's not too much to ask."

"Sure thing darlin'." She said. The waitress left and brought her a cola as Kylie watched the karaoke. Then Kylie was approached by a very cute blonde who looked like he spent a lot of time on the beach.

"Hi, I'm Trevor, you look a little lonely. May I sit?" He asked motioning to the seat across from Kylie.

"You want to try a different pickup line?" Kylie asked.

"How about: where have you been all my life?" Trevor asked.

"Hiding from you. Third time's the charm."

"Are you from Tennessee because—"

"I'm from Minnesota and you're so not my type." Kylie finally said.

"Hey darlin' your chips and cheese," the waitress said setting them in front of Kylie, "and a refill on your cola from a good friend."

"From who?" Kylie asked.

"From him," the waitress nodded to the stage.

Kylie looked up expecting to see Logan but found a different dark haired male. "Ah the hormone driven, teenage friend." Kylie said rolling her eyes.

"Maybe he's trying to say he's sorry."

"Maybe."

"What is your type sweetheart?" Trevor asked pushing the conversation back to him. The waitress smirked and walked away.

"Tall, which you do have working for you, dark, which works for your tan I suppose, and airheaded which doesn't work for you at all. Now hush I want to hear him sing and make a fool of himself." Trevor went silent and Kylie pulled out her z-pod and filmed James singing.

Before he sang James spoke. "So earlier today my best friend came back from a two week radio promo tour and after we said hi, I and our other three friends, blew her off for a couple other girls. Because I'm a complete airhead it took me until about 15 minutes ago to realize I had severely hurt my best friend and as a way to say I'm sorry I thought I'd remind her that I'm only a guy who is clueless when it comes to her but she'll always be my best friend." James said.

Kylie continued to film James singing _What Mattered Most_ by Ty Herndon and eventually Trevor walked away. James's song finished and he climbed down off the stage and headed for Kylie.

"You're not after that blonde are you?" Trevor asked as James walked past him.

"That was the plan." James answered, pausing his trek to turn and look at the boy.

"Good luck. I've been watching her all night. She's shot down every guy who has approached her though you have an advantage: Tall and Dark and self-proclaimed airheaded."

"Thanks, I think I got this though." James said then turned back around and continued towards Kylie. As he stopped at her table he combed his hair to perfection giving her a smile.

"Let me guess you've come to try your luck?" Kylie asked looking at him.

"Lucky band shirt? Check. Lucky comb? Check." James slid it into his back pocket after running it through his hair. "Perfect hair?" He checked his reflection. "Check. Perfect pickup line?"

Kylie picked up a chip and glanced away from James for a moment, bracing herself. "Lay it on me." Kylie said.

"I'm sorry." James said.

Kylie's eyes shot back to James instantly. "That's your perfect pickup line? I've seen you do better by the pool with girls you couldn't care less about." Kylie said tossing the chip back on the plate.

"Yes, that's my pickup line. Because that, along with that song, should be enough to peak your interest, which is the intent of a pickup line, to get you to allow me to sit down so I can explain myself."

"No one is sitting there." Kylie said motioning to the chair across from her. "I know I shouldn't be so angry."

"You have every right to be angry. You've been our best friend for years and we blew you off."

"I made it five months."

"Because you didn't need us. You've become more attached to us and after what happened we all know why you depend on us more than you used to."

"Kendall and Carlos?"

"They knew if they apologized now you'd think it was because Katie or Logan told them to. They know what they did wrong though."

"I guess I can see that. Now that I think about it, I don't really want them to apologize I just ... I suppose I want a little one on one time with them."

"So I didn't—" James started.

"No, you did." Kylie cut him off then ate a chip. "You're not expected to know me as well as they do."

"You're right. I should know you better. I've watched you grow up since second grade and I never had that closeness you had with Kendall and Carlos. They look at you the same way they always have. As a smart and feisty 15 year old girl who can do anything on her own. I look at you and I see a beautiful, talented 18 year old who was deeply hurt by what happened with her father and you're just trying to latch on to something stable which was the four of us but we keep letting you down." James said.

Kylie's jaw dropped.

"You ok?" James asked.

"How did you ... you just ... Who are you and what have you done with James Diamond?" Kylie asked.

"The shrink my mom sent me to after their divorce told us that or something similar. It does fit doesn't it?"

"Yeah but it just sounded so Logan and not at all like the tall, dark, and airhead that I know." Kylie said.

James looked down at the plate of chips and toyed with it before answering. "I'm more than just a pretty face you know." James said.

"You do have your moments." Kylie said causing James to smirk. "That's what I like so much about you."

"Oh what's that?" James asked looking up.

"You know you're not the brightest crayon in the box and you're ok with that."

"I may not be the brightest but I am the prettiest."

"That you are. Come on my pretty crayon, we've got an early day tomorrow."

"Can you give me a ride?" James asked.

"Sure." Kylie grinned, stood, paid her tab, then they headed for the door. Outside their peace was shattered by a bombardment of flashes from the paparazzi.

Then the questions came. "Are you two together?"

"Is it official?"

"How'd you get together?"

"This is a publicity stunt right?"

"Would I really tell you about a publicity stunt?" Kylie asked raising an eyebrow. James smirked and placing a hand on the small of Kylie's back he lead her through the crowd. "James is my best friend, that's it." Kylie said raising a hand, palm out, to keep the flashes out of her eyes. She instantly became grateful she had parked so far away. By the time they got to the car most of the press was focused on something else. "How crazy was that?" Kylie asked. "I mean us, together? That would totally screw up our friendship and everything right?" Kylie probed.

"Uh ..." James muttered as she pulled away from the curb. He wondered what he should say not to piss her off but part of him wished he could tell her everything and take that chance.

"James, do you have feelings for me?" Kylie asked.

"It wouldn't be that weird, would it?" James asked not really looking at Kylie.

"James." Kylie sighed.

"Ky, would it really be that weird? The two of us together?"

"I guess not." Kylie finally answered. "You are cute and you do know how to make me laugh which is a plus."

"But that's not enough is it?"

"You're still scared of my brother which leads to you holding back so there's no reason to wondering what if."

James sighed and backed down sitting back in his seat knowing the subject was closed and that there was nothing to do to change that.

Once home at 2J Kylie grabbed Logan's arm and pulled him up and into the bathroom.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So there you have it. You asked for more KylieJames and there you have it. The other song she played was _Bring on the Rain _by _Jo Dee Messina._ I hope you like it. I wonder what she wanted with Logan. Tell me what you think. Thanks for reviewing, and reading._**


	34. Chapter 34

_**Now the continuation. Remember last time Kylie had just pulled Logan into the bathroom at the apartment. I hope you enjoy this. Same disclaimer. **_

* * *

><p>"Kylie, a bathroom? Really?" Logan asked.<p>

"We may have a problem." Kylie said ignoring his questions.

"You mean with the boys thinking we're dating?" Logan asked.

"No, they know we're not. I'm talking about the press taking pictures of me and James coming out of the Purple Tiger. Then they started asking if we were dating."

"It's the tabloids, no one believes that trash."

"It gets worse. I think he's trying to test the waters, he asked if it would be weird if he and I dated."

"What did you say?"

"I avoided the question until he kept pushing then I said I guess it wouldn't be too weird as he is cute and he can make me laugh but he admitted he is still scared of Kendall. We've been tap dancing around the subject for years. I wish I knew one way or the other."

"Why don't you just tell Kendall and have him talk to James?"

"Logan, we've had this discussion before. Two weeks ago, remember."

"Right no pity, no charity." Logan said thoughtfully. "How about I help him man up?"

"Man up? Logan ..." Kylie started.

"Hurry up in there, I have to go." Katie said banging on the door.

"I'll convince him not to be a wuss and that he should talk to Kendall."

"Fine," Kylie said. Kylie and Logan left the bathroom and James looked at her suspiciously. "Is it wrong to have a conversation in the bathroom?" Kylie asked, her eyes darting back and forth.

"You were just talking?" Kendall asked.

"Yes." Kylie sighed. Then she saw a frown on Carlos's face as he watched her carefully. "What's wrong?"

"You should probably look at this." Carlos said as gently as he could.

Kylie and Logan gathered behind the couch and looked at the laptop in James's lap. "_Love Blooms for the Face of BTR!_" Kylie read aloud from the VMZ website. "_Earlier tonight James Diamond, the pretty one or the face of pop sensation Big Time Rush, was seen leaving the Purple Tiger, a local hotspot teen club in downtown L.A., with country's rising star Kylie Knight. Though both teens deny the rumors it's obvious the young pair has sparks. Witnesses inside the club tell this reporter that James was seen serenading the country star with a 90's hit. It must have worked because they were then spotted sharing a plate of chips and cheese. This reporter will bring you further updates and would like to remind the young Ms. Kylie to be careful. Boys like that only attract more trouble."_

Kylie looked at the boys and could tell none of them were happy.

"Gustavo is going to be so angry when he sees this." James said.

"And you think Griffin's going to be pleased? My rep is already in the toilet because of the Vegas fiasco and now ... I'm going to be labeled as an idiot. He'll want to know why I can't stay out of trouble and out of the spotlight." Kylie asked.

"You think I'm happy about this?" Kendall asked. "My best friend and my sister?"

"You don't get a choice. It's my life, leave it alone." Kylie snapped. "We're not dating and he meant it as an apology. Stay out of it."

"How can I stay out of it when pictures like this are popping up?" Kendall flipped through the photos to land on one with James's hand on her lower back.

"The same way you ignore these." Kylie said opening an old copy of _Flash Magazine_ to pictures of her in the same position with Carlos, Honey Bear, and himself.

"But he—"

"He's being a perfect gentleman and he apologized, unlike you, ya brat." Kylie shook her head then walked back to her room. There she grabbed Big Time Bear and wrapped him in her arms tightly. Then she lay down on her bed.

When Katie came in a little later she didn't say anything at first, rather she just went to the closet and changed into her PJs. Then she hung her head. "I love ya, you know?"

"I know Katie and I love you too."

"Kendall does too. Maybe he's not as ok with you and James together as he tells you he is."

"But why wouldn't he be ok with it? He knows James."

"Because James is his best friend. And you're his sister." Katie said turning around to look at Kylie. "He doesn't want to be in the middle and he knows what James is capable of. Just give him time to get used to it."

"Why did I have to fall for his best friend?"

"You can't help who you fall for. It could have just as easily been Carlos or Logan."

"Or Jimmy?"

"Or Jimmy or even Jett. Kendall will back off, just give him time."

"And if he doesn't?"

"Beat it into him."

"Katie, violence is never the answer."

Katie only shrugged then changed the subject. "Shouldn't you post something about the press circulating rumor?"

"Didn't you, on my website and my Skuttle-Butter?" Kylie asked.

"True but only you have the password to your Shoob Tube page." Katie answered.

"Right," Kylie said. So Kylie posted a video stating the rumor was just a rumor and that they were both only friends then finished with the video of James singing titling the video _'James Diamond Goes Country'_. Then she went to bed.

Meanwhile out in the living room the boys looked at James. "Did you find out anything at the club that will help us apologize to her?" Kendall asked.

"Kylie doesn't want you to apologize. We hurt her when she came back from a two week tour and we acted like she didn't mean anything to us and that we can get along without her." James said.

"You've seen her therapist." Logan said.

"Yes, she asked and I couldn't tell her no. Anyway she won't want you to apologize. She wants you to need her at least a little bit and would like some one on one time with both of you." James finished.

"Yeah but how?" Kendall asked. "She's mad at us and won't give us a chance."

"I'm supposed to go shoe shopping with her tomorrow. I hate shoe shopping." Logan said.

"I'll go but how do I convince her to let me go?" Carlos asked.

"Just tell her I'm not feeling good and I need more sleep." Logan said. "And remember Carlos, go easy on her."

So early the next morning Carlos met Kylie out by her car. "And where is Logan?" Kylie asked.

"Still asleep. He didn't look like he was feeling good last night so I told him to get more sleep and I'd go with you." Carlos said then blurted "I'm sorry."

Kylie raised an eyebrow and Carlos swallowed.

"I know that doesn't mean much and you probably don't want to hear it but at least let me make it up to you." Carlos said.

"Alright get in." Kylie sighed. After getting some new converses they were photographed coming out of a fast food restaurant where they had breakfast. "Great, just what I need more headlines. I bet this one is going to say: _Big Time Love Triangle_ or _Country Cutie Wraps Boy Band._"

"But you're not dating either of us." Carlos said as they drove to the studio. "Griffin can't be angry." Unfortunately Carlos was way off because the minute they pulled into the parking lot, Kylie saw Griffin by the doors looking very angry. Kylie pulled up the VMZ website. The same website that had posted the story from the night before.

_Big Time Played!_ Was the headline over a picture of Kylie between both boys. Kylie slapped a hand to her forehead then shook her head. She removed her hand from her forehead moved the phone so Carlos could see the picture. "You want to retract that statement about him not being angry?" Kylie asked. Carlos swallowed but they both exited the car and walked over to Griffin.

"Inside now," Griffin said. He turned on his heel and they followed him inside like scolded puppies. "You to the studio, Kylie to the office now," Griffin said.

Carlos hugged her then walked down the hall to the dance studio. Kylie sulked into the office waiting to get into trouble.

Griffin walked inside and took a deep breath then thoroughly berated Kylie for the photos and the articles. Then he banned her from being seen in public with any of the boys.

"Griffin, you do realize that we're leaving for New York tomorrow for four days." Kylie protested.

"No _romantic_ photos Kylie. I need you to be the down home country girl that my press is trying to create not some ..." Griffin trailed off looking for the right word.

"Home wrecker?" Kylie asked.

"No, country girl not pop diva coming between Big Time Rush." Griffin said. "Stay away from Big Time Rush."

"Yes sir." Kylie said knowing it was useless to argue. Instead she went back out to the lobby and sat down on the couch then did her best to break in her new shoes.

Later that day Kylie entered the pool yard to see James flirting with a brown-haired girl in a blue bikini and her heart dropped into her stomach.

"Melissa Chesterfield." Camille said walking up next to Kylie in the doorway. "She's a new model."

"I knew I had nothing on those girls. I'm just a down home country girl who he's known since second grade."

"Not according to the newest VMZ articles. You're a diva coming—"

"Don't say it. What do I have on a beautiful model?" Kylie asked.

"The ability to keep his attention for more than five minutes?" Camille asked going back to cheering Kylie up.

"As a friend," Kylie sighed.

"What's different about this girl?"

"The look on his face. It's the same look Logan gets when he's around you or Carlos gets around Fruit Smackers."

"I'm sure it's just a phase." Camille said.

"I don't think so Camille. I think he's finally found the one that's going to put an end to all his rapid dating." Kylie sighed.

"Do you want me to talk to him?"

"And destroy that?" Kylie asked motioning to the pair and the huge smile on his face. "No way. I'm his best friend first, a girl with a crush second. I'll just have to get over him." Kylie turned on her heel and went back to 2J.

"Are you ok?" Logan asked as she sat down next to him on the couch.

Kylie remained silent for a few moments. "Yeah I'm fine. Kendall in his room?"

"Should be, yeah," Logan answered.

Kylie got up and went to go check on him. She found him strumming his guitar. The song he was playing made Kylie pause.

_"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
>You make me happy when skies are gray<br>You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
>Please don't take my sunshine away."<em> Kendall sang.

"Who are you singing to?" Kylie asked.

Kendall stopped and looked up. "This pain in my chest. I was trying to make it go away. Singing made it go away after she left but this time it's not working."

"Maybe you're not the one upset." Kylie suggested.

"Maybe," Kendall said resting one hand on top of the guitar. "What has you so down?"

"A girl named Melissa."

"James's new friend?"

"Girlfriend?" Kylie asked.

"Unknown he just met her last night."

"Wouldn't surprise me. And don't offer again. You know the reason."

"You're right. I wasn't going to. You told me no pity so you can deal with it. Are you sure you're not upset about either article or what Griffin forbid you from doing?"

"That hurts a little but I couldn't care less about the rumors. I guess I just feel a little used by him. It's like he's playing hot and cold."

"James? He's not the only one." Kendall said. "Half the time you act all interested and whine and moan about him not asking you out but you don't do anything about it and the other half you couldn't care less. This is the 21st century."

Kylie's jaw dropped.

"But you're my sister and I'll support you no matter what. So tell me how can I make you happy or at least try to make you happy?" Kendall asked.

Kylie sighed and sat down next to her brother on his bed. "Nothing. I suppose at least not about that. Do you know what Katie did with that prom photo?"

"No idea. One minute you were both in the crib and she had it next you were chasing her and when she came back it was gone. I wish I knew. It was such a great photo."

"I suppose. Kendall, will you sing to me?"

"What would you like to hear?"

"Anything. Something that is upbeat and can make just about anyone happy." Kylie said.

Kendall smiled and played her a couple songs.

Monday as they were packing their last minute items, Carlos rushed into Kylie's room and grabbed Big Time Bear. "Carlos," Kylie whined, "give me back my bear."

"Nope, come and get him." Carlos said then he rushed out of the room. Kylie sighed but raced after him.

She finally caught up with him in the lobby. There she cornered him on the sofa in front of the windows. "Now you have to give him back." Kylie said.

"NEVER!" Carlos cried. "I've taken him hostage."

"That doesn't sound very Robin Hood like of you." Kylie said having heard the tale of his stint as Hoodie to Katie's Robin.

"Maybe not but I've become a little desperate."

"Fine, what's the ransom?" Kylie sighed not willing to fight.

Having not expected her to give in so easily, Carlos had to scramble for an excuse. "Give me one of those heart-melting, amazing, Kylie Knight smiles. That's all I want."

Kylie looked at him then out the window into the pool yard and her heart sank again. "Carlos, I really don't feel like smiling."

"Then Big Time Bear will stay with me till we get back from New York." Carlos said.

Kylie frowned and spotted James kissing Melissa. "Oh not again," Kylie sighed.

"Not what again?" Carlos asked looking out the window. Then he spotted James and Melissa. "Oh that." He turned back around to comfort Kylie but found her halfway across the lobby, her bear safely tucked in her arms. He watched as Kylie wasn't watching where she was going and bumped right into a tall, blond, teenage boy. At the very same time James walked into the lobby and spotted Kylie.

"I am so sorry." Kylie said as Carlos climbed off the sofa. She looked up at the boy and flashed him and a quick grin. "I'm such a klutz sometimes. I don't even know why I wasn't watching."

"It's fine." The boy said. Then he really looked at Kylie. "Oh wow. It was partially my fault. Gosh you're pretty." The boy stuttered out.

"Thank you. You're not so bad looking yourself." Kylie said trying to hide her blush.

"Are you doing anything later? Maybe we could go for a walk or something."

"As lovely as that sounds, I'm actually—" Kylie started.

James cut her off walking up behind her. "My girlfriend."

"Supposed to be on a plane in a couple hours." Kylie said shaking her head. "Ignore him sometimes he has lapses in good judgment." Kylie said. "Why don't you go back to Melissa or whatever her name was?" Kylie growled at James then looking back at the blond boy she smiled. "You know what handsome? Why don't you and I go take that walk right now?"

"Sure." He smiled.

Kylie grinned and tucked her bear under one arm then wrapped both hands around the arm he offered and followed him as he led her to the door.

"Freeze," Carlos said.

Kylie stopped and turned toward Carlos. "Yes?" She asked.

"Who's your friend?" Carlos asked.

"Uh ..." Kylie then realized she didn't even know his name. "I don't think I caught your name."

"Sam Sanders," Lucy said for the boy.

"You can call me Sammy." The boy said.

"You know Lucy?" Kylie asked.

"She's my neighbor." Sam said.

"Then Sammy this is my best friend Carlos and I'm Kylie, Carlos this is my new friend Sammy."

"Nice to meet you," Sam said.

"What's up?" Carlos said.

"So beautiful how do you know Lucy?"

"Kylie here is one of the few girls at the Palm Woods that I can actually stand despite her choice in music." Lucy smirked.

"There is nothing wrong with country music. It's your—"

"Girls, as much as I'd love to see a cat fight—" Sam started.

"In which Ky would so take Lucy down." Carlos interrupted.

"Now is not the time. Ms. Kylie I believe you promised me a walk." Sam finished. Kylie nodded and tugged Sam out the door and they went for a walk.

"So Sam." Carlos prompted looking at Lucy.

"He plays a surfer on Seaside High and seems like a nice guy." Lucy said.

"I don't trust him." James said.

"Of course you don't." Carlos said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" James snapped.

"Just that you wouldn't because you don't trust any guy who likes Kylie." Lucy said. "Besides you've got Melissa so why should you care about who Kylie dates?"

"I ..." James started.

"Yeah that's what I thought." Carlos said.

After Kylie and Sam's walk in which she found out about Sam's role and that both the close ups and the distance shots were of him, he was a fan of her music, and he couldn't wait to see her in the parade, Camille approached Kylie.

"You've got to see this." Camille said.

"See what?" Kylie asked.

"This." Camille said dragging Kylie over to the computer and pulling up the Shoob Tube video.

"Camille, I've already seen this video when I filmed it on Saturday and when I posted it as James Goes Country. Why are you making me watch it again?"

"Not the video. The view count," Camille said pointing to it.

"One and a half million views?" Kylie asked stunned.

Camille pulled back the chair and Kylie plopped down in it. "Your video's gone viral."

"Thanks Camille." Kylie said still staring at it. The brunette nodded and walked away. Kylie stared at the video for a little while longer before going back up to her apartment and into her room.

"So what do you think of Sam?" James asked when Kylie came into the room.

"He's sweet and he likes my music."

"I like your music." James protested.

"Because you've been my best friend since second grade. You're obligated to support me. You think my kind of music is hokey and hard to dance to."

"That's not true." James said. At Kylie's disbelieving look James sighed. "Ok so I don't really think you can dance to it but it does have some good songs."

"Don't you have a girlfriend to go bother?" Kylie asked, slightly curious to see whether or not he'd admit to having a girlfriend.

"Yes, I have a girlfriend, Melissa Chesterfield, and no, I can't bother her because she's at a photo shoot and Mama Knight won't let me leave the apartment."

"Oh. So Melissa huh? What's the photo shoot for?"

"She's a model. Super amazing and—"

"Kylie!" Mrs. Knight said entering the room. She spotted James and looked completely bewildered. "And James," she added after a moment, "are you two ready?"

"Just about. As soon as this bum tells me what he did with my _Country Weekly_ Magazine I will be." Kylie said.

"It's right there." James said pointing to the bed. Kylie smiled and zipped her suitcase shut then followed James out of the room.

Soon with the help of the boys all their luggage was loaded in the car and they were off to the airport where they met Gustavo and Kelly. "So tell me again why the man with five houses doesn't have a private jet." Kylie said.

"We've told you six times since you found out we'd be on this flight." Logan said.

"What about the bands then? All their equipment?" Kylie said.

"The record label has a private jet that they'll be taking. That way they don't have to worry about broken gear." Kelly said. "You really do have a short attention span, don't you?"

Kylie smiled sheepishly. "I think this is everything, right guys?" Kylie asked motioning to their pile of stuff.

"Almost, we're still waiting on two bags." Kelly said. "None of you are going to freak out about being on a plane are you?"

"Have they ever?" Kylie asked.

"Not who I was talking about."

"I've been on a plane twice a month since I was 10. I think I'll be ok. Right Honey Bear?" Kylie asked seeing him next to her. "Where did you come from?"

"Calm down Kylie. Did you get into the pixy stix again?" Honey Bear asked.

"Maybe," Kylie said drawing out the word.

"She always gets real hyper and real spacy when she's had pixy stix."

"Extra security?" Kendall asked seeing Freight Train as well. "Is this really necessary?"

"You don't get paid to think or judge, just let it go." Kylie said.

"New York is a lot different than L.A." Honey Bear said.

"And we need to get to the gate. Logan, put the book away." Kelly said. Logan frowned but did as she asked and put the book away.

* * *

><p><strong><em>In chapter 36 we find out what really happened between Logan and Kylie. Don't skip the next chapter it talks about important stuff. Hope you enjoyed this.<em>_ Let me know what you think.  
><em>**


	35. Chapter 35

_**And now what happens in New York part one. Thanks to all my readers and my lone reviewer from last time. I do not own what you recognize from the show. And I hope you enjoy this chapter. **_

* * *

><p>"Kylie. Kylie. Kylie ... Yo Tinker Bell." The nickname was followed by someone snapping their fingers at her.<p>

Kylie pulled out of her trance to see her brother's face less than a few inches from her own. "Out of my bubble." Kylie said pushing her brother's face away.

"Are you ok? You looked completely lost in thought and as though whatever it was is upsetting you." Kendall said.

"Just thinking." Kylie stood up and turned around to kneel in her seat to look at James, Carlos, and Logan who were sitting behind her, Kendall, and Katie. "You met Sammy." She said to Carlos.

"Sure." Carlos said.

"He's a good guy isn't he?" Kylie asked.

"Seems like it. Are you doubting that?"

"No not really but ... I don't know. A really good friend once told me: anyone that hot has to be hiding something. No guy could ever be the total package."

"Sooo by that standard you think James is hiding something?" Logan asked.

"He was, well not really hiding it he's just not the total package."

"'Scuse you?" James asked.

"Well why not?" Logan asked ignoring James's protest.

"Because he's an airhead. And totally self-absorbed."

"So you want beauty, brains, and brawn?"

"And most importantly a guy who lets me be me."

"So basically someone like your brother."

"Logan, that's gross and so totally not what I said."

"Then what are you saying?" Carlos asked.

"I want a guy with an even temper." Kylie said as Logan pulled out his z-pad. "I want him to be a fan of country music and cop shows, he has to be able to hold a conversation about hockey for longer than five minutes but it's not his whole life, and is it too much to ask for a guy who can make me laugh but knows when to back off?" Kylie asked.

"Anything else?" Logan asked looking up from his typing.

"He's got to be taller than me and be able to read me and I'd love it if he had a car but most importantly he's got to know when to shut up and let me be. So see completely different than Kendall." Kylie said.

Carlos looked over at Logan's z-pad and smirked at the line Logan had typed at the bottom. "That is definitely true." Carlos said pointing to the line.

"Doesn't mean it'll happen." Logan said. "Unless we can make it happen."

"As long as we don't make her angry." Carlos said.

"What are you two up to?" Kylie asked.

"Nothing." Carlos and Logan said together.

Kylie raised an eyebrow but shook it off.

"Do you really think Sam is hiding something?" James asked changing the subject.

"I don't know. Maybe I'm just paranoid. Something feels different about this guy." Kylie said.

"Maybe it's just the fact that _they_ aren't demanding to meet this guy." Katie said motioning to the boys.

"Could be." Kylie said.

"Or he could be a great guy and you just have to find something wrong with him." Logan said.

"Could be that too." Kylie said.

"Ky, if he turns out to be a jerk and he hurts you then we'll take of him like Matt and Guitar Dude, but if he turns out to be a great guy like Paul Wesley then we will lay off and support you. Just let us know and trust your gut." Carlos said.

"Thanks Carlos."

"Who's Paul?" Kendall asked.

"Just a guy I dated in the 10th grade."

"Apparently a good guy." Logan said.

"That's what he appeared to be because I didn't tell you how it really ended." Kylie said.

"How did it end?" Logan said.

"He fell for Becca Thomas."

"What is it with you and girls whose name ends in A?" Logan asked.

"No idea, but looking back I should have known it was doomed from the start." Kylie said.

"And how's that?" Carlos asked

"Anytime I suggested playing one on one hockey or anything more intimate than holding hands, he'd pull away unless Becca could see us."

"Why didn't you tell me that?" Carlos asked.

"Because I needed at least one of my boyfriends to _look_ perfect. All the ones before that either left me for another girl or because I was friends with four guys. Every time I told you that was the reason you'd give me this pitying look. I couldn't take it." Kylie said.

"He was using you wasn't he?" Logan asked.

"To get her, yeah." Kylie sighed.

"If you're so worried about it why don't you Face Talk him?" Kendall suggested.

"And seem desperate? No way. Besides I already tried. He's not answering and Camille said she saw him headed for the parking lot." Kylie said glancing at her brother. "Maybe he's on set."

Kendall opened Sam's Skuttle-Butter page then searched for an update. The other three boys stood as Kylie sat back down to see the screen. "In love with the Palm Woods pool after break at The Coffee Place." Kendall read.

"It was posted about the same time I tried calling." Kylie said.

"Why don't you try again?" Kendall asked.

"You're making a pretty big deal about a guy you met a couple hours ago." James said.

"I know. I don't know what I was thinking." Kylie said.

"Quite possibility that for some reason you're really attracted to him and it feels natural." Logan said.

"Maybe." Kylie sighed.

"Boys sit down." Mrs. Knight said. The other three boys sat back down and the trip continued on.

Outside the JFK airport in New York they were greeted by a stretch limo. "Is that for us?" Kylie asked.

"Yes." Kelly answered.

"Sweet." Kylie grinned. On the way to the hotel Kylie finally gave in and called Sam. Though the boys knew they shouldn't, they listened in but the conversation just sounded like one she would have with Carlos or Logan. After dropping their stuff off at the hotel Kylie's puppy dog pout got Gustavo to allow her and the boys to go exploring with Honey Bear and Freight Train. By nine they were back at the hotel without having gotten into any trouble.

Tuesday morning after breakfast Kylie and Kelly were taken to the interview with _Country Teen Weekly_ and the boys and Gustavo went to their CD signing. An hour later Kylie, Honey Bear, and Kelly walked down the street to the cd signing and showed their passes to security who let them through the crowd to a small area off to the right of Big Time Rush. Kylie pulled out her camcorder and turned it on herself.

_"Hey guys, Kylie here in the Big Apple, my first time ever and I am super stoked. As you can probably hear in the background it's really loud in here because I'm at a BTR CD Signing. Let's see here what else is going on. Oh yeah if you've seen my website you know that today I had an interview with _Country Teen Weekly_. They've promised to have parts of it up on their channel so be sure to check that out and the full interview will be in their magazine on stands this Friday. Tomorrow morning I'll be doing the cd signing and the boys will be doing an interview with _Flash Magazine_ then tomorrow night we'll be doing a free concert in Central Park. That's right I said free. Be sure to come on out and see us. You know you want to. It's going to be super amazing. Anyway all these details and information can be found on my webpage The Double K Band dot com or the home of the Double K Band dot com. If you missed that it is listed in the description below so check it out. Oh major news. If you're living in the dark ages and have somehow missed the huge announcement here it is: both BTR and myself will be performing on floats in the Thanksgiving Day Parade. I really hope you enjoy it."_ Then Kylie saw Kendall watching her when he'd glance over every couple of seconds. _"Oh say hi Kendall_." Kylie said turning the camera towards him.

_"Hi. Kylie why are you filming this?_" Kendall asked.

Kylie shut off the camera. "I just want them, the viewers, to see a little of what it's like behind the scenes." Kylie said her puppy dog pout firmly in place.

"Alright." Kendall smiled. Kylie rolled her eyes and turned the camera back on and filmed the crowd for a few moments before turning the camera back on herself.

_"So that's the crowd here. Sometimes I just can't believe how many fans these guys have. Also speaking of the boys, if you've seen my video,_ James Diamond Goes Country, _thanks for all of your love and support on that video. I can not believe it went viral. You guys are so amazing and you all totally rock. Uh like I said be sure to keep checking my website for all the upcoming events and I guess I'll see you on the flip side. Later guys."_ Kylie said then shut off the video.

"About that video ..." Kelly started.

"Which video?"

"James goes country." Kelly said.

"I'm not in trouble, am I?" Kylie asked worriedly. "I know I'm not supposed to post anything about the boys that's longer than them saying hi without studio concert but it's super sweet and really adorable and well check this out." Kylie pulled up the video and showed Kelly the view count.

"2.1 million views? No way." Kelly said stunned.

"Yes way. But more importantly look at this." Kylie moved the page up. "205,000 likes and only 300 dislikes. That's more likes than any other video I've ever posted, more than any the boys have posted. Even that prank video where we got James and Logan back."

"Anyone asks I said you could post it." Kelly said.

"Thanks Kelly." Kylie smiled. She turned back to the boys and filmed them for her own memories. Although the boys were smiling and joking, Kylie could tell they were getting tired. When the signing finally ended they all went back to the hotel hoping they could just relax but Gustavo sent them all into an empty ballroom for rehearsal. However because they were all tired it turned into a joke telling contest as Kylie posted the video from earlier. Soon they were all laughing too hard to do anything so Gustavo seceded defeat and sent them to bed demanding they all be back up at six a.m. to rehearse.

Kylie and the boys went upstairs and Kylie crashed on James's bed as the boys played video games. "Don't you think this is kinda wrong?" The voice of reason, Logan asked.

"Logan, it's four in the afternoon, blondie there is going to fall asleep any moment," Kendall said pointing to Kylie who was curled up and slowly blinking at them, "but the rest of us won't. Now, you can be a good doggie and try to go to sleep or you can be like a normal teen and play video games like the rest of us." Kendall said.

Kylie knew Kendall wasn't trying to insult her and she also knew that he was right. Sure enough her blinks grew longer until her eyes fell shut for the final time. Logan sighed then sat down next Carlos and joined their game. After a quick room service dinner, Kendall scooped his sister up and took her down the hall to the room she was sharing with her mom and Katie. Kendall put Kylie down on her bed then went to bed himself.

The next morning Kylie was up and ready to go by 5:30 feeling more energized than ever. She had some breakfast then went down to the ballroom. She was reading _Peter Pan_ and listening to her songs when Gustavo walked in.

"You're up." Gustavo said. Kylie saw him speaking so she paused her music and marked her place in her book with the player.

"Say again?" Kylie said pulling the earbud from her ear.

"You're up, on time." Gustavo said.

"You said six. I went to bed like a good kid. I've been up since four. Had a shower, breakfast and read about half this book. I'm ready when you are." Kylie said.

"Then let's go." Kylie nodded, put her book and player down, then walked to the center of the room. She was running through her choreography when Carlos, Kendall, and Logan dragged themselves into the room. "Where's James?" Gustavo snapped. "Cleaner Kylie."

Kylie swallowed but continued to dance trying to keep it crisp and clean.

"He'll be down in a moment." Kendall said. Ten minutes later James wandered in.

"Where have you been?" Gustavo snapped.

"You said six. It's just now six." James said.

"I ..." Gustavo frowned but turned back to Kylie and ran through her choreography a few more times. Finally he dismissed her and she went back to her chair, book, and music. Then it was the boys' turn.

Kylie would mainly read her book but every now and then her eyes drifted over the top and she would covertly watch James and Carlos dance. Her heart would flutter every time James would smile at the imaginary crowd.

"Logan, smile. If you aren't enjoying this the crowd won't either." Kelly said. Logan swallowed then smiled some more. Finally rehearsal was called to an end and they were all released to go take showers before the signing and interview.

During the interview the boys did their best to stay serious with Gustavo watching from a distance but sometimes Carlos couldn't really help it and goofy things just happened. At one point the interviewer brought up Kylie.

"So you're going to be on the road with Kylie Knight for your tour." She prodded.

The boys looked at each other wondering if they should change the subject like Gustavo had demanded they do or if they should give her some credit. Then they realized that Kylie always gave them credit so they should do the same for her no matter how mad it would make their producer. "We grew up on the same hockey team and being as good as we were it meant some traveling and just like then we all love Kylie so it'll fun and interesting." Kendall said.

"And it makes it easier on us." James said.

"Easier for what?" The interviewer asked.

"For us to make sure she stays out of trouble. Kylie has a knack for finding trouble." Kendall said.

"That and we can be there for her if she needs us." Carlos said.

"Needs you?"

The boys once again exchanged looks realizing what Carlos had just said. Logan answered having thought quickly "For moral support. Some times touring can be hard and we want to be there should something happen on Kylie's first tour." Logan said.

"What could happen?"

James gave Logan a what now look and Kendall spoke having thought it through. "My sister has a tad bit of stage fright. For the first couple shows she's going to need a pep talk so we'll be there for her." Kendall said.

"Have you heard we're having a concert in Central Park tomorrow?" Carlos blurted suddenly. He knew he could play it off as being normal Carlos and the other boys looked grateful when the interviewer continued on. When it was over Carlos, James, and Logan turned to Logan.

"What?" Logan asked.

"Moral support?" James asked.

"What else did you want me to say? Carlos left the door open on that one and we had to say something. You saw what happened. You didn't want her to draw the wrong conclusion." Logan said.

"True." Kendall agreed. "You kept her from getting too suspicious. Come on before we miss the entire signing. The four boys walked down the street and stood off to the side watching. After it was over they went out to a burger joint for lunch and the instant they were in the door a murmur ran through the building. It only took a few more moments, about the time it took for them to walk to the counter, before nearly every girl got up and rushed to the band only to be stopped by Freight Train and Honey Bear.

Kylie froze and closed her eyes trying to calm down.

"Don't scream." James said holding up both hands. The crowd went silent. Then Logan stepped closer to Kylie.

"It's alright. We're here." Logan said gently. Kylie breathed a sigh of relief and Logan smiled. "Good girl." The rest of the boys were talking to the crowd promising photos and autographs after they ordered. As the boys posed for photos and signed stuff again after ordering Kylie noticed a girl intently watching them but still sitting at her table.

"Be right back." Kylie told Honey Bear then made her way over to the girl who looked to be about Kylie's age with a boy who was either her brother or boyfriend by the way he was holding her hand. "Hi. Why don't you go talk to them?"

"Not really interested in them. More of a country fan." The girl said.

"But not a fan of mine?" Kylie asked.

"You're one of my favorite artists but I remember what happened in Vegas and thought you'd like a little space. You are human and are probably hungry."

"You don't know how much that means to me."

"I think I have a small idea." The girl said. "I'm Beth."

"You already know I'm Kylie. Would you like me to sign something? Do a little song for ya maybe?" Kylie asked.

"Signature's fine." Beth said.

"Sure." Kylie signed the book Beth pulled out then grinned at the title page. "For this I have to do a little song. _Twinkle, twinkle little bat. How I wonder where you're at. Up above the world you fly, like a tea tray in the sky. Twinkle, twinkle little bat. How I wonder where you're at." _Kylie sang in a slightly dazed tone.

"If I tell you where that song's from will you get me their autographs so I don't have to brave the mosh pit?" Beth asked motioning to the hubbub around the boys.

"Sure."

"In the original book it was recited at both the trial and the tea party. At the tea party the Mad Hatter recites it but is interrupted by the Doormouse. In the 1951 movie the Doormouse recites it drowsily. In the movie last year the March Hare, the Mad Hatter, and the Doormouse all recite it at the tea party." Beth said handing Kylie the book called _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland._

Kylie grinned and got the boys to sign the inside back cover then took the book back to Beth. "Thank you." A while later they all finished with their autographs and finally got to eat. Kylie was relieved to be with the guys and proud that they handled it like pros. "Guys thanks for earlier." Kylie said as they walked back to the hotel.

"Sure Ky, don't sweat it. What happened in Vegas was a fluke and not at all going to happen while we're with you." James said.

"You're Kylie Knight." A girl said suddenly in front of her.

Kylie blinked at her a few times as she felt Honey Bear move up behind her. "And you just appeared out of nowhere." Kylie answered.

"I came out of that store." The girl said pointing to the store behind her and then flicking a piece of bright red hair over her shoulder.

"Well ok then." Kylie said slowly.

"Ky, we're going to be late." Kendall said in her ear.

"For rehearsal. The lone wolf can wait." Kylie said.

"It'll only take a minute. You know I saw those videos from Vegas and saw how you treated them and then I listened to the full radio interview that a fan recorded and thought they had a point." The fan said.

Kylie swallowed hard and Logan took her hand.

"But something bothered me about your response. It wasn't consistent with the rest of your interviews and Shoob Tube videos. I realized you couldn't be that bad. Despite your previous reputation you're not a diva. So I went digging. Then I found it, a video that went back to the beginning when those fans first approached you."

Kylie swallowed hard again.

"You don't have to listen to this Kylie." James said as Honey Bear slid between Kylie and Kendall. It was as though he was expecting something dangerous to happen.

"What kind of person would I be if I didn't?" Kylie asked. "Go on, what'd that video show you?"

"They were out of line and I was right you're not a diva." Honey Bear slid back behind Kylie and Kendall wrapped an arm around her. "You're human and they crossed a line that shouldn't have been crossed."

Kylie breathed a sigh of relief and smiled. "Thank you. It's good to know not all of my fans are crazy." Kylie said ever careful about bad mouthing her fans.

"You mean psycho? Anyway I don't blame you for what you said. I would have said a lot worse. This may seem random, but can I hug you? You look like you could use a hug."

Kylie looked to her right at Kendall then to her left at the other three. She dropped Logan's hand and stepped forward opening her arms to the fan. The girl hugged Kylie for a few moments.

"You really are amazing and you deserve to be cheered on and not put down." The girl said.

"Thank you. This means the world to me."

"You're welcome."

Kylie was so grateful to the fan that she signed the new t-shirt the girl pulled out of a shopping bag then took a few pictures with her. After the fan walked away Kylie turned around and looked at Kendall. He instantly pulled his sister into a hug. "It's ok I'm here." Kendall whispered rubbing his sister's back.

Kylie hugged her brother for a few moments longer as she composed herself then she pulled away. "Thanks. That fan ... I think she restored my faith in my fandom. Well her and the one at lunch."

"That's why they're called fans," Kendall said, "the fans love you. The ones who don't aren't really fans."

"Thanks Ken."

"You ready for this show?" James asked as they continued walking.

"No but we have another rehearsal so I should do fine." Kylie said.

"Unless you totally bomb it."

"Carlos." The group said. Even Honey Bear and Freight Train were shocked by that statement.

"There is that." Kylie swallowed. "But like the music video, it's all ballet and gymnastics and a lot of walking across the stage so I should be ok."

"Should be?" Logan asked.

"Well I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous."

"Nervous you're going to vomit or ..." James trailed off.

"Yeah that's it." Kylie said.

"What's it?" James asked.

"I'm feeling nauseous." Kylie said.

"Calm down. The show will be great and everyone is going to love you." James said.

"I hope you're right." Kylie said.

"I'm James Diamond. Of course I'm right." Kendall reached over and smacked James across the back of his head.

"Thanks." Kylie said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Be sure to check out my photobucket page for all the photos for this story. The link is on my profile page. Bonus points if you can tell me where the line about hot guys hiding something is from. What do you think Logan typed at the bottom of his list of traits Kylie wants in a guy? Yes, I know you never saw Freight Train with them on tour, but I figure they would need the security. After all they are celebs on tour. No, the website she gives is not real so don't try looking it up. If you haven't heard the song that James sang to Kylie you should probably look it up as it's sweet but this is the last time it's mentioned so don't worry about it. Sometimes Carlos just goes and puts his foot in it doesn't he? Good thing he had Logan and Kendall to cover. Don't forget next chapter is the one where you finally find out what really happened between Logan and Kylie. Last guesses anyone? Thanks for reading. <strong>_


	36. Chapter 36

_**The next chapter. We finally find out what happened between Kylie and Logan. Hopefully you've already figured it out. Same disclaimer.**_

* * *

><p>Once in the park Gustavo watched carefully as Kylie ran through her choreography then made the boys do theirs. Kylie sat on the grassy field and watched. After seeing Logan look at her for the sixth time during <em>All Over Again<em> Kylie stood and walked over to the stage.

"Can I borrow him for a second?" Kylie asked Kelly pointing to Logan.

"It's a rehearsal Kylie; you can wait a few minutes." Kelly answered. When Freight Train moved in front of her Kylie sighed and waited.

Finally five minutes later the music stopped and Logan hopped down off the stage. Kylie grabbed his arm and dragged him behind the stage to the sound tent.

"What did I do now?" Logan asked.

Kylie let go of his arm and Logan checked it over looking for a bruise. "I think I've figured out why you and I don't get along and let me say seven years is an awful long time to be angry Logan. Especially since you have Camille now."

"What are you talking about Kylie?" Logan asked looking up from his arm.

The other three boys looked at each other as the pair's voices floated out of the speakers. Logan must have forgotten the mic in his hands was still on.

"I'm talking about the reason we can't get along and I feel like I want to kill you when you walk into the room. Are you angry at Melissa for tempting you away or are you angry at yourself for letting it happen?" Kylie asked imploringly.

"Maybe you're blowing it out of proportion and I'm not angry at all." Logan suggested. Kylie glared at him.

The other three boys waited in tense anticipation for Logan's real answer. They were about to find out why Kylie and Logan didn't get along.

Kylie narrowed her gaze again as Logan tried to hide his real emotions. "Look, when I saw Lissa for the first time I was ... for lack of a better phase I was drawn to her. I didn't know why, I just was. I've never fallen for anyone the way I did for Lissa Thompson. Not even Camille drew me in like that at first. Then we broke up and she asked me out." Logan explained.

"You dumped me for her. There was no breaking up about it." Kylie corrected. "But I guess I can see where a blonde you've known for years has nothing on a beautiful redhead."

"A month later she dumped me after we found out we had gotten an A on our science project. After that you gave me the cold shoulder so I just stayed away from you and we didn't talk."

"So let me get this timeline straight. We were dating for three months in the sixth grade then Melissa starts sending you all the right signals so you dump me. You get paired for a science project with her and that leads to you two dating. I'm hurt by the breakup and that hurt lasts the entire month. You two get an A and she dumps you then you try to talk to me and put things back together. I'm still hurt that you dumped me and that you're trying to make things up to me but you can't figure out the real reason I'm upset so you take it as me giving you the cold shoulder. A week after that I find out what Melissa did to you when I hear her talking to her girlfriends in the bathroom and I try to talk to you but you think I'm still angry so you just blow me off. I take that as you really didn't care about me so I convince myself I don't care either. And that all leads to today?"

"Yeah that's about right. Wait when I thought you were giving me the cold shoulder, you were just hurt?"

"Of course I was hurt. I'm a very hot blonde. I was a gorgeous kid and now I'm a hot blonde who not only has the looks but also has the smarts. Why would I not be hurt when you left me for a girl whose only redeeming quality was that she was a redheaded cheerleader? She couldn't even pull a D plus average on her own. She gets her grades through her boyfriends. Most of them. But that doesn't answer my question."

"Right after she dumped me and you wouldn't talk to me I was angry at her. I had an amazing girlfriend who could blow any girl out of the water and she tempted me away from that but lately I've realized that I've always been angrier at myself for walking away. You were amazing and _I_ blew it. Not Melissa, I blew it." Logan finally admitted.

Kendall and James looked at each other and then Carlos to see if anyone of them knew and Carlos carefully watched the other two to gauge their reactions and he didn't like Kendall's.

"But it wasn't just that I blew it." Logan continued. "I hurt you in the process. Even if you didn't show it and I didn't want to acknowledge it, logically any girl would be hurt by what happened. Why did you ignore me though? Was it just because you were hurt?"

"I was angry and hurt at first but after I found out what she did, you sorta shut me out. I couldn't get you to talk to me and so I decided if you were going to shut me out I shouldn't try to change it. That and Carlos was right there and hadn't let me down since kindergarten so why should I beg for your affection when he was there like a puppy dog showering me in it?"

"You didn't seem too upset when James dated her." Logan said.

"At that time in 8th grade I finally understood her so I wasn't that upset. I knew how she got under people's skin and I knew my friendship was stronger with James. Not because I had known him longer but rather because we bonded quicker and he was my friend. You weren't really. I dated you because you were my brother's best friend."

"Oh." Logan said. He bit his lip and looked down.

"Logan, do you still have feelings for me?" Kylie asked. "Is that why you're still so angry with yourself?"

"I honestly don't know." Logan admitted softly.

Kylie sighed and could only come up with one way to find out. "Are you and Camille back together?"

"No, we said we'd talk after Thanksgiving."

"I think I've figured out a way to sort out how you feel."

"What's that got to do with Camille?"

"Girl code. You know I've heard you can tell how much you like a person by kissing them. However—"

"You won't break girl code because if I'm with Camille that makes me off limits. Are you sure that's the only way?"

"To know for sure."

"But—" His words were cut off by Kylie's lips on his.

"Anything?" Kylie asked pulling away.

"Shock." Logan said as Carlos and James jumped off the stage to race after Kendall who was rushing back to the sound tent. "You just ... kissed me." Logan said stunned.

"Oh, well yeah." Kylie bit her lip wondering if she had gone too far but she was unwilling to apologize for it.

"But maybe ..." Logan trailed off cupping Kylie's cheek. He looked into her eyes then gently kissed her.

"Kendall, wait." Carlos said stopping his best friend outside the tent. Though he knew why Kendall wanted in there he also knew that Kylie and Logan needed a few more minutes to sort things out.

"That is my sister." Kendall growled.

"Who is fully capable of making her own decisions." Carlos said.

"And mistakes." James added.

Kendall looked at the other two for a moment then went inside as Logan pulled away from Kylie.

"Well?" Kylie asked again.

Logan looked at her then shook his head. "Nothing."

"Nothing hmmm ..." Kylie sighed. "Anyway so things can be cool between us?"

"As long as we don't have to tell anyone about Melissa especially not—Kendall." Logan frowned.

"Agreed." Kylie smiled.

"No. Kendall." Logan pointed a finger behind Kylie.

Kylie spun around and stood between the teen boys.

"Kylie, stand aside." Kendall said.

"No!" Kylie stated firmly. "This is between me and Logan."

"Not when it's my best friend and my sister." Kendall said.

Kylie stared him down but he stood his ground. Then Kylie said something that didn't at all sound like English. Kendall, James, and Carlos stared at her then Kendall spoke. When he did none of them understood him except Kylie. Their conversation went on for the next few minutes in this weird language with a lot of gesturing and pointing until finally Kendall sighed, rolling his eyes.

"So there's nothing between you too?" Kendall asked.

"No." Kylie answered.

"No tension, no romance." Logan said.

"Good." Kendall said.

"So what did the two of you say to each other?" Carlos asked motioning between the twins.

"Nothing." They said.

"Nothing? How's that even possible? You two seemed to be locked in an intense conversation." James said.

"Cryptophasia." Logan said finally. "Twin speak. I've heard of it but I've never seen it in person."

"Most twins give it up at about 10, but Kendall and I use it when we need to have a private conversation in public. Speaking of private conversations, how did you hear about ours? This was private." Kylie said.

"Logan really should turn off that mic in his hand." James said.

"Logan." Kylie whined. "Wait." Kylie spun around and grabbed Logan's mic. She flipped it over and turned off the switch on the bottom. "You're telling me Kelly and Gustavo heard all that?"

"Sorry." Logan winced.

Kylie rolled her eyes and Kendall spoke. "I can't believe you dated my sister and didn't tell me."

"I can't believe you didn't notice. We dated for three months at the start of sixth grade." Logan answered.

"**DOGS!**" Gustavo yelled.

"Back to practice." Kylie said then she, Carlos, and James left the tent and went back to the stage. Logan went to follow but Kendall placed a hand on Logan's chest stopping him.

"Kendall, are we ok?" Logan asked looking down at the hand.

"That's my sister." Kendall said. "Best friend code, remember?"

"Best friend code was seventh grade. This was before that. Besides she's into James and you're ok with that."

"There's _nothing_ between you two?" Kendall asked.

"_Nothing_. It was sixth grade and I'm over it." Logan said.

"Then yeah we're cool." Kendall said.

"Good. Are you not ok with her and James together?" Logan asked.

"I don't know. She's my sister but she's had a crush on him for years."

"You have to get used to it. It's going to happen."

Kendall nodded and they went back out to the stage. After the concert which had a crowd of at least 30,000 and the short meet and greet beforehand, they were taken back to the hotel and sent to bed early.

The next morning at five they were in the ballroom and they ran through a list of the songs they would each be performing. Then after a quick run through of the lyrics they were driven to the general gathering place.

"I think I'm going to puke." Kylie said as they stood waiting to be taken to their floats.

"Please don't." Kelly said.

"I haven't been this nervous since fourth grade." Kylie said.

"Then it's a good thing I brought these bags." Logan said holding up a few brown paper lunch sacks.

"Relax." Kendall said touching his sister's shoulder. "Close your eyes and listen to my voice." Kylie did so. "You're going to do just fine. You'll get out there on that float and have an amazing time. Just like playing hockey you can do this. Just sing like it's the two of us at home, alone, making cookies and rocking out to your favorite tune."

"You can do it my sweet, little Fay." Kylie heard in her ear. She spun around as her eyes flew open and saw Joe standing there in a tabby cat costume minus the head.

"Joe." Kylie squealed.

"You know I should be sitting in the crowd with my girlfriend, the band, and their families but 20 minutes ago I got a call from Griffin telling me to dress up as a giant tabby cat." Joe said.

"Why would he tell you that?" Kylie asked.

"Don't know. Probably something to do with you freaking out and needing a friend."

"Hmmm." Kylie hummed. "Wait that's Racer. Create-A-Cat's spokes cat, well one of them."

"Mm hm." Joe answered. "He's my girlfriend's favorite spokes cat."

"That the only reason you chose him?"

"He's cool."

"And according to Create-A-Cat's website he loves playing with yarn, taking long naps in the sun, and oh yeah, racing motocross hence the jacket."

"We do have that in common I suppose." Joe said.

"Now I think I'm going to be sick." Kendall muttered.

"Shut it." Kylie said.

"Alright boys, say goodbye to Kylie. Joe has to take her to her float now." Kelly said.

"Al-already?" Kylie swallowed hard. "But ... but ... Uh oh." Kylie took one of the bags Logan offered her and got sick.

"Gross." James said.

"Sorry." Kylie whimpered sheepishly.

"You're a teenage boy, you'll do things that are grosser than she'll ever do and you complain about that?" Carlos asked whacking James in the stomach with the back of his hand.

As Joe disposed of the bag Kylie hugged each guy and wished them good as they responded in kind. The parade rolled through New York City and about every couple hundred feet or so Kylie sang _Santa Clause is Coming to Town_. Finally the float stopped in front of the broadcast station and Kylie sang her hit _You're the Reason_. As they reached the end of the route Kylie was ready to crawl back into her warm hotel room bed and go back to sleep but Kelly had other plans.

"Alright. Meet and greet time." Kelly said.

"But I'm so tired." Kylie whined but it came out more of a croak.

"Oh no you are not losing your voice."

"I just sang for a couple hours along a 2.7 mile parade route in 31 degree weather. Of course I'm losing my voice. Where'd you get the blankets?" Kylie asked rapidly switching topics as she looked at her brother who was wrapped in what looked to be a warm blanket.

"The vendor." Kendall said. "Get your own." Kendall finished knowing she was going to ask for his.

"But ... but ..." Kylie frowned. Suddenly heat flooded her body and the smell of Cuda products filled her nose. "Thanks James. He loves me more." Kylie said sticking her tongue out at her brother. He rolled his eyes and carefully watched as James kept one arm and half his blanket wrapped around Kylie. They spent the next hour or so wrapped up in their blankets and signing autographs. Finally they were allowed to go back to the rented van and Kylie squished herself between Carlos and James turning the heat as warm as it could go and the fan as high as it could go. She was still cold ten minutes later when the boys all pulled off their blankets. Carlos and James took pity on her and draped their blankets over Kylie.

"Why are you so cold babe?" James asked. "Winter is like your favorite season." James wrapped his arms around Kylie trying to get her warm quickly.

"Winter is my favorite season when I have a warm coat. Whoever bought me this coat knows it was stylish but nowhere near warm." Kylie answered.

James shifted slightly in his seat and pulled Kylie's legs into his lap. Then he reached under the blankets and took her hands in his and began rubbing them.

Kendall looked up from his text and saw the pair but not James's hands so he reached over the seat and flicked his best friend's ear. "PG and rule number 13." Kendall said.

"He was warming my hands up." Kylie said as James removed his hands from hers and turned to look at Kendall.

"I'm well aware of rule 13." James growled.

"What's rule 13?" Kelly asked looking back in the rearview mirror.

Kylie sighed and looked at Carlos who shifted a bit and pulled her to him, her back flush against his front as much as the seatbelts would allow, and wrapped his arms around her. Then she said "Rule 13 is also known as the bro code and part of the best friend code. Never date your best friend's sister or ex. They're off limits period. Set forth in the seventh grade it has stopped a lot of chaos in this group of friends. When Kendall realized guys were starting to ask me out, especially his hockey buddies, he came up with the rule. Even if he couldn't stop them all he could stop these three. He said it was bad luck that's why the 13."

"But you and Logan ..." Kelly prompted.

"That was before that rule. Kendall didn't know until now about me and Logan."

"And the rule doesn't apply to Carlos?" James asked looking between the boy and Kendall.

"I don't have a problem with her in your arms; I have a problem with your hands being where I can't see it." Kendall said.

"He wasn't doing anything wrong." Kylie sighed getting comfortable.

"If I can't see his hands I don't know that."

"Whatever." Kylie said as her eyes slowly fluttered shut then snapped back open. "James, sit down."

James plopped down pouting.

"And don't pout;" Kylie kicked her feet up on his lap, "you don't look half as handsome when you pout." Kylie said then smiled at him.

He gave her a half smile and Kylie finally let her eyes stay shut.

Back at the hotel Kylie went to bed as the boys played video games. Dinner was served at 4 and Kelly, Gustavo, Honey Bear, and Freight Train all joined them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So there you have it. Tell me what you think of the reason they split up and what you think of Kendall switching sides again and again. <strong>_


	37. Chapter 37

_**Previously Kylie met a boy named Sammy then flew to New York for the Thanksgiving Parade. Let's see what happens when they get back from New York. Same disclaimer.**_

* * *

><p>The next day they flew back to L.A. and after a long nap Kylie found Sammy by the pool. "Hey handsome," Kylie said.<p>

"Hey beautiful," Sammy said moving his feet so she could sit down. "Carlos said you were napping."

"I was." Kylie said. "I did just fly across country." Kylie turned to the pool yard and saw Camille talking to Logan and the three Jennifers deep in conversation occasionally glancing at Kylie and Sam.

"I'm glad you're back. Are you doing anything right now?"

"Talking to you."

"Why don't you come down to the set with me? I've got a couple scenes to shoot then we can get dinner."

"That sounds real nice. Just let me tell Kendall." She stood and walked over to her brother then ran a finger up the bottom of his foot.

"Don't do that." Kendall said pulling his feet up out of her reach.

"Sorry. Tell mom I'm going down to the set with Sammy, I'll be back after dinner."

"Sure." Kendall paused and lowered his sunglasses to look at his sister.

"You're always my first call." Kylie answered. Kendall nodded and got comfortable. Kylie took that as her cue and left with Sammy.

"You don't worry about her with him do you?" The blonde Jennifer asked sitting down next to Kendall.

Kendall looked at her for a moment. "I stopped worrying about Kylie and her boyfriends when she got her black belt in taekwondo."

"I didn't mean physically. There's something not right about that boy." Jennifer said.

"Yeah I get that feeling too but I learned a few years back that I can't butt in on her relationships. I can only be there to catch her when she falls."

"You think she won't trust you?"

"Not if I stay out of it. I do worry but I can't stop her. You on the other hand, you're close to her right? She does love getting opinions from her friends."

Meanwhile at the set Sammy introduced Kylie to his agent, Analise.

"I couldn't believe it when Sam told me he knew The Kylie Knight but here you are." Analise said.

"Here I am." Kylie said. "You a fan?"

"My niece is and so are half the cast. I can't believe you're actually here."

"Sammy asked me to come and I decided to agree. He's super cute and I had nothing else to do."

"So you like him?"

"I'll be back beautiful." Sammy said then he walked away.

Kylie looked at Sammy's retreating back and when he was gone she sighed.

"He's very funny and really great but I just met him on Monday then spent the next three days in New York. I have to get to know him first." Kylie said.

"Have you ever acted?" Analise asked.

"A few school plays. I don't really like being in the spotlight."

"Quiet on the set," The director called.

Kylie went quiet and watched as they started filming. Half an hour later Kylie sat down on the ground and started checking the boys' Skuttle-Butters. Not long after that the onset dog, a brown Labrador named Sparky, laid down next to Kylie putting his head on her lap. Kylie smiled and stroked the dog's dark fur.

Two scenes later the director gave the actors a break then he turned to Kylie. "Sparky sure has taken a likin' to you." He said.

"Seems that way sir. He's a sweet dog and I've always gotten along with dogs. My name's Kylie Knight."

"That country superstar who was on season one's soundtrack?"

"Yes sir but I'm not a superstar. My current single is number eight on the country charts and number 71 on the digital download chart."

"What would you say to guest staring in one of our episodes?"

"I'd have to talk to my manager about it first."

"Well then do it."

"Yes sir." Kylie quickly called Katie who told her all acting would have to be approved by Griffin before she could set foot in front of a camera. When Kylie told this to the director, who had been joined by the Executive Producer, both frowned. "I can give you my CEO's number and you can talk to him about it." Kylie said sweetly.

Later that night Kylie got a call from Griffin. "What's this I hear about you auditioning for a TV show?" Griffin asked.

"I didn't audition, I was just sitting there playing with a Labrador and the director asked me about a guest spot. I called Katie who told me to talk to you."

"Do you want to act?"

"Not full time. A guest spot could be good for my image."

"Interesting."

"Yes." Kylie said. They talked a bit longer and after they hung up Kylie looked at the guys who were watching her. "'Cause that's not creepy or anything."

"Well?" Kendall said from the couch against the window.

"Well what?" Kylie asked.

"Are you acting now?" Carlos asked from next to Kendall and the corner of the couch.

"No." Kylie answered from her seat between James and Logan.

"Well we think you should." James said. He held his mirror so Kylie could see herself in it. "See that face? It's almost as pretty as mine so it deserves to be on the big screen."

"You mean the small screen. It's a guest spot on _Seaside High_." Kylie answered. "Besides you know I don't like the spotlight."

"Come on Ky, this is a dream come true." Kendall pushed.

"Kendall." Kylie said.

"What?" Kendall said not completely sure if his sister was irritated with him or the situation.

"What about what I want?"

"What do you want Ky?" Logan asked finally speaking up.

"To model for a cosmetics company, get a business degree, and have a multi-platinum album by the time I'm 25."

"Isn't that a little ambitious?" Logan asked.

"It's a seven year plan. I've considered four years but the degree has me slightly worried."

"And none of that included acting?" Carlos asked.

"No it didn't." Kylie answered.

"But acting could lead to modeling." James said desperately.

"Because you've looked into that?"

"My mom does own a cosmetics company." James said. "Besides look at those spokes girls out there and name one that hasn't done some acting."

"All those acne commercials. Most of those girls are singers."

"True." James sighed.

"Kylie." Logan said carefully. "You know Mrs. Diamond owns a cosmetics company. She—"

"I draw the line at that kind of charity." Kylie said.

"But I could—" James started.

"No." Kylie snapped.

"Drop it James." Carlos warned.

James shook his head but dropped the subject. Kylie smiled thankfully then went to bed.

The next morning after a quick breakfast of toast, Kylie went to the gym and did a little kickboxing. She calmed down through the training and just as she turned to go shower she spotted Sammy making his way over.

"Hey beautiful," Sammy said.

"Hello there handsome." Kylie said.

"Why don't you go take a quick shower and then come down to the set with me?" Sammy asked. "My producer said he wanted to talk to you."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, something about the guest spot he mentioned yesterday."

"What would you think about that?"

"I'd love to have you on set even if you decide not to do the guest spot as an ATV driver."

Instantly Kylie's interest was piqued. "Would they really let me drive the ATV?"

"Drive it yes, race it? No, something about insurance."

"Drat." Kylie said. "Would you mind stopping for hot cocoa?"

"Not if we leave in 20."

"Good. I'll grab that shower then meet you in the lobby after that."

"Ok." Sam left the gym and Kylie rushed through the shower. Then she did her hair and light makeup before going to the lobby. Sam was talking to Mr. Bitters as Kylie walked up.

"Morning, Mr. Bitters."

"Morning, Kylie. Did you do something different this morning?"

"No, not really."

"Hmmm." Bitters said. "And where are you two off to?"

"The set of _Seaside High_. Later." Kylie waved goodbye and Sammy took her to the studio.

The producer brought Kylie into a meeting with the writers and directors later that morning and explained what they discussed with Griffin the day before. Of course Sam was right there beside her encouraging her to take the offer. Like Sam had told her earlier she'd be playing the part of the top ATV racer on the beach who was also the top of the league and Sam's character falls for her. However because he was surfer and she was a racer they were from two different worlds and could never be together. It had the possibility to turn into a bigger story arch but the producer wanted to see how the fans received her first.

"There's one problem though." The producer said. "Your hair."

"What's wrong with it? The curls? That's an easy fix, a straight iron." Kylie said.

"Not the curls, the curls are gorgeous. It's the color. Blonde would make it ok for you to date a surfer. Seaside High has set it so that the surfers, well the ones that compete, only go after the smokin' hot blondes." One of the writers said.

"You want to give Sammy's character as many reasons as possible not to date the ATV rider and having any other color would do that." Kylie postulated.

"Exactly."

"You know I went to Vegas to do a radio interview and my converses had fallen apart so I was wearing my brother's old pair of Vans. An hour after the show aired and the DJ mentioned them my CEO called and nearly berated me for it. If I dyed my hair even light brown without his knowledge I don't want to think about what he'll do."

"What don't you call him and talk to him?" Sammy said.

"Good idea. I'll call my manager too." Kylie stood and left the room. Kylie called Griffin who said as long as the dye was temporary and Katie approved the contract Kylie was free to do what she wanted. Then Kylie called Katie and told her but Katie wanted to see the contract first. So Kylie convinced the producer to send a car for Katie. Katie arrived and together the girls negotiated a fair deal and soon they stood.

"We want to keep this on the dl. So dl that no one knows about it until we air the promos in January."

"I have to tell my family."

"Fine, family but that's it. No one else. We don't need this getting to the press."

"Ok."

"Hair and makeup is down the hall on the left." The director said.

Kylie left the meeting with Katie and got her hair dyed. As it dried Katie looked at her sister. "Is that what I'm going to look like when I'm older?" Kylie looked at her hair which was nearly the same color as Katie's and only laughed. She walked to the set and found one of her costars. He smiled and offered her a seat and introduced himself as Mitch. He'd be playing her character's right hand man. Then they began running lines.

"Kelly Wainwright, Rocque Records." Kelly said as she answered her phone during one of the boys' photo shoots.

"Kelly, it's Katie. Kendall isn't answering his phone and neither is Mom. Have you seen either of them?" Katie said the young girl's voice was slightly panicky.

"Gustavo sent your mom to the spa and Kendall is in the middle of a photo shoot." Kelly said. Kendall froze but looked at Kelly. "What's wrong Sweetie?"

"Kylie's been rushed to the ER." Katie said.

"What? What do you mean the ER? Hang on Katie, I'm on my way." Kelly said heading for the door.

"Kelly, wait. What about the ER?" Kendall asked. Kelly ignored him and rushed out to the van.

"I'm sure it's not that bad." James said touching his best friend's shoulder.

"My baby sister is in the ER." Kendall snapped. "That means Emergency Room."

"Come on Kendall, Kelly was talking to Katie so either she's not that bad off or it's about Kylie." Carlos said grinning that Katie was safe.

"Carlos." James and Logan scolded.

"No, not Kylie." Kendall moaned. Carlos's face fell. He couldn't believe he had just said that.

"Maybe she's fine. I'm sure she's just dehydrated or something." Logan said comfortingly.

"Kylie? Who's been on the go since she's big enough to crawl? She wouldn't let her body get dehydrated." Kendall said.

"**Dogs**!" Gustavo said.

The boys swallowed and walked back to the backdrop. Kendall's heart just wasn't in it. "Come on Kendall, smile." The photographer said.

"I just can't." Kendall said.

The photographer sighed. "We'll do some individual shots. Carlos, you first."

Kendall walked out to the lobby and let his body fall down on the couch.

At the hospital Kelly rushed inside and found Katie in the waiting room with a boy Kelly guessed was about Kendall's age. "Katie, what happened?"

"They had just dyed her hair and as she started running lines she started complaining that it was itching. By the time they moved to filming she said it was burning. The onset doctor sent her here and no one's telling me anything." Katie snapped. "By the way, this is Sammy."

"Don't worry; I'm sure she's fine." Kelly said.

Soon the doctor came out. "You're Kylie Knight's sister?"

"Yes and since I'm only 11 you won't tell me anything. This is Kelly Wainwright the assistant to Kylie's producer Gustavo Rocque." Katie said.

"I'm also Kylie's agent and emergency contact when you can't reach her mother." Kelly added.

"Ah, I see." The doctor said. "At it turns out Kylie has an allergy not previously mentioned in her hospital records. She is allergic to one of the ingredients in most hair dyes. Thankfully it wasn't a severe attack so we washed out the dye and gave her some epinephrine. She'll be released as soon as we get you the paperwork and get it signed."

"Can we see her?" Kelly asked.

"Follow me." Kelly, Katie, and Sam followed the doctor back and saw Kylie who was holding several sheets of paper.

"Hey Kelly, Katie, Sammy." Kylie said.

"They told me what happened. How do you feel?" Kelly asked.

"Fine, now that it's been washed out. Thanks for coming to pick me up."

"Part of my job," Kelly said.

"Sammy, is the director mad?"

"No, it's not your fault. The stylist should have tested the dye like she did with Mitch."

"I still can't believe it. I mean my hair has always been blonde so I never knew but it's just so odd."

"The director and producer said don't worry about coming back today but they want to start testing Monday for new hair dyes." Sam said.

"You should get back to the set. Kelly will take me and Katie back to the Palm Woods."

"I'll see you later then." Sammy said. He kissed Kylie's forehead then left the hospital. The doctor came back with the release forms and Kelly signed them. On the drive to the studio Kylie read through the information sheet the doctor had given her but couldn't understand it.

"Hey Kendall," Logan said gently approaching the unofficial leader. "Gustavo really needs you for the individual shots. James has does everything he can but Gustavo's about ready to kick him out."

"How can I do that when I can't stop thinking about Kylie?"

"Come on Kendall, Kylie's fine. If you don't believe me why don't you call her? Maybe just hearing her voice will calm your fears." Logan said.

"There's no need to fear for the amazing Kylie is here!" Kylie said in the same tone as the dog from the cartoon.

"Kylie!" Kendall cheered then wrapped his sister in a hug.

"I'm fine Kendall." Kylie said but she hugged him back anyway.

"Are you ok? Kelly said ER, they said mom and she was talking to Katie."

Kylie put a finger over his lips to quiet him. "I'm alright, stop worrying. Now go finish the photo shoot and we'll talk later." Kendall raced back to the photographer and took his photos quickly.

"Are you sure you don't want to go back to the Palm Woods?" Kelly asked looking at Kylie.

"Yes Kelly, I feel fine now. A bit embarrassed but other than that I'm great." Kelly sighed but didn't push it. Finally the photo shoot finished and after changing the guys rushed back to Kylie who was playing her DS in battle mode against Katie.

"So tell me what happened." Kendall demanded.

"Allergies," Kylie said beating Katie. They closed their game consoles and Kylie looked up at the boys.

"Allergies? But you don't have any allergies." Carlos said.

"They just found out some ingredient in the hair dye and my head starts burning and itching."

"So that's why they took you to the ER?" Kendall asked.

"Yes but I'm fine. Kelly, do we have to tell my mom?" Kylie asked.

"About the allergy? Yes, she is your mother. About the hospital? That's up to you. You really should tell her but if you don't want to then I'm not going to make you."

"Soooo, no telling Mom I went to the hospital and we're cool."

"They give you morphine?" James asked.

"They gave me epinephrine." Kylie answered.

"What exactly are you allergic to?" Logan asked.

"I don't know. Here's the paperwork he gave me. Translate it for me Logan." Kylie said handing the papers to Logan. At times like this it was nice to have a doctor wanna be for a friend.

Logan was quiet as he read and finally he pulled out a pen and circled a few words. "It's called paraphenylenediamine better known as PPD. It's not usually in temporary hair dye." Logan said.

"Usually you only see that in semi-permanent and permanent hair dye." James asked.

"So it's not in most temporary hair dyes?" Kylie asked.

"Nope, but if it is it's required to be listed on the side." Logan sighed.

"Good now I have to go. Kendall, make sure Katie gets home safe." Kylie looked at Kendall who nodded. "Good boy." She ruffled his hair then took a cab to Hollywood Mall. It only took her about an hour and a half to get everything she needed then got back home. At home Kylie went into the bathroom smiling as she smelt fried chicken and mashed potatoes.

"Dinner's almost ready sweetheart. Go wash up and you can tell me all about your first day." Mrs. Knight said.

Kylie washed her hands then put a dab of the hair dye she bought on the inside of her elbow as the box told her to. Now she'd just have to wait until Monday to see if she was allergic. "Mom," Kylie said exiting the bathroom.

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Did you know I'm allergic to PPD?"

"Allergic? No, just sensitive."

"You've dyed my hair before?"

"It's also in temporary tattoos. You needed them for a kindergarten play. You got a really bad rash and one of the other parents gave you an antihistamine."

"They dyed my hair on set today and then it started itching and burning. The onset doctor told me I'm allergic to PPD."

"I didn't think it was in temporary dye."

"It's in some. I found a different dye at the mall and we'll see how it works."

"Patch test?"

"Yeah. I almost forgot you dye your hair too."

"Alright sweetie, tell your brother it's time for dinner." Kylie looked at the ceiling and tried to figure out how to call him. Suddenly she heard three sets of footsteps thunder down the hallway as Carlos was setting the table. "Should I even ask how you did that?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"I didn't _do_ anything." Kylie stressed.

"Sure you did. That's why I love twin telepathy." Kendall said sitting down.

"Twin telepathy only works if you're in the same room. Wolf boy has a supersonic nose. He can smell Mama's cooing from two blocks away." Kylie answered.

"You're funny." Kendall said. Kylie shrugged.

"Let's eat." James said.

Monday on the set Kylie handed the box of dye to the hair dresser. "Even tested it starting Saturday night." Kylie said holding her arm out.

"No reaction and there's no mention of PPD on the box." Once the dye finally dried and the stylist slightly curled it she turned Kylie to face her. "When you shower make sure you pull your hair up and don't get it wet. We should only need to film you for the next week or so. Now you're due outside for ATV training." Kylie left the makeup trailer and walked around until she saw Mitch talking to another man.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The cartoon dog she was talking about is Underdog. Now I wonder what will happen during filming. Stay tuned and let me know what you think. <strong>_


	38. Chapter 38

_**As an early birthday present to me here you have the next chapter. I don't own anything but Kylie, Mitch, Barry and Nora. Also I did make up the change of the lyric down towards the end. **_

* * *

><p>"Mitch?" Kylie asked causing both men to turn and look at her.<p>

"Hey Kylie," Mitch answered.

"Ms. Kylie Knight?" The other man asked. When Kylie nodded he motioned another girl over. "I'm Barry, the stunt coordinator. Have you ridden an ATV before?"

"About five months ago but not since."

"This is Mitch." Barry started.

"We met on Saturday." Kylie said.

"And this is Nora." The girl reminded Kylie of herself slightly. "Mitch plays Cooper who is your character Leslee's right hand man and the second best ATV racer on the beach. Nora is your stunt double. She'll do all the distance shots and the racing. Basically if the ATV is moving more than five miles per hour you won't be on it."

"Aw." Kylie groaned but nodded then got suited up and Mitch told her about the ATV.

Barry finally let Kylie on the four wheeler. Mitch climbed on behind her and showed her what she needed to perform both as a refresher how it worked and also the stunt stuff for the show. Soon she was ripping up and down the back lot practicing until she heard Barry's voice in her ear thanks to a special in-helmet microphone. "Slow it down or you won't do any driving." He said.

Kylie frowned but dropped her speed. After filming a few scenes Kylie was allowed to go back to the Palm Woods.

"What happened to your pretty hair?" Camille said flying at her the moment she was in the door.

Kylie touched her brown hair and bit her lip. She hated having to lie to her best girlfriend but sighed and did it anyway. "I ... fancied a bit of a change." Kylie said.

"Well ... alright. But I think I like the blonde better."

"I don't know. We'll see at the end of the week. Have you seen Kendall?"

"Try upstairs." Camille answered.

Kylie nodded and went upstairs. Not finding him there, Kylie searched the Palm Woods high and low but couldn't find her brother. She found Carlos by the pool. "Kendall left earlier but I don't know where he went." Carlos answered when she asked him. Kylie sighed and plopped down on a pool chair next to Carlos's. "So what's with the brown hair again?" Carlos asked.

"I'm doing it. I'm not allowed to tell anyone but family."

"So it's for the thing?" Carlos asked.

"Yes the thing. But as far as the rest know I wanted a change."

"Alright," Carlos sighed. He didn't like having to lie but knew it was only for the best. Kylie told the rest of her family that night and though they understood no one liked it any more than Carlos did.

Three days later Kylie finally found out where Kendall had been disappearing to so after filming she parked outside the ice rink and went inside to see her brother skating. Kylie grinned and joined him. A few hours later as they changed their skates into their street shoes Kylie smiled at Kendall. Kendall grinned back shoving his skates into his bag.

"I've really missed this. Maybe tomorrow we can do some hockey drills?" Kendall said.

"As much as I would love to Kendall, I can't. I loved getting to hang out with you today but tomorrow we're shooting the final scenes then doing all the promos in the afternoon and a screening right after dinner. Saturday I have that interview with _Country Teen Weekly_ in the morning then the photo shoot in the afternoon. Sunday G-man wants to talk to me about the music video for _You're The Reason_ and we'll probably be filming it all week."

"Oh."

"Don't worry, we'll find time to spend together." Kylie smiled.

"Yeah." But Kendall didn't look any happier.

"I promise Kendall." Kylie said.

Kendall only smiled skeptically.

After shooting her final scenes and the promos it was just after dinner time so the cast and crew all went to Mitch's to have a bonfire and watch the screening of the two part episode. Like she told Kendall, Kylie spent Saturday morning doing the interview and took a break for a pizza lunch around noon. The afternoon photo shoot was shot mainly indoors on a back drop until about an hour before dinner. Then they moved to the alleyway that had a green screen backdrop and a muddy truck sitting in it. Kylie once again posted as the photographer or Gustavo told her but grew bored with the repetitive shots. Seeing the keys in the ignition and that the photographer was busy switching out memory cards, Kylie hopped over the edge of the truck bed landing gracefully on the pavement then turned the truck on to the accessory position and blasted the clearest country station. Then she hopped back up in the truck and started dancing.

"Kylie, stand still." Gustavo shouted twenty minutes later.

"Actually I'm liking these shots. Kylie, watch the street and keep dancing."

Kylie shrugged but continued to dance as though she was home alone.

"Alright I think that wraps it up for us. Ms. Kylie, I would love to shoot you for a professional model shoot. You ever need a photographer let me know."

Kylie nodded and took his card. Sunday Kylie met Gustavo back in the lobby where he handed her a stack of head shots.

"Pick one. He'll be playing your love interest in the video." Kelly told her.

"So you want this video to be of me defending a guy I'm in love with making him the reason I'm not scared to do anything?" Kylie asked.

"Yep." Gustavo said.

"But this isn't a love song. It's anything but."

"Do it."

"You're the master producer." Kylie sighed. She sat down on the couch and flipped through the photos making two piles: Yes and No. Once she had her two stacks based on looks, not that she was shallow or anything just that she wanted an average looking guy, she tossed the no pile in the garbage. Then she picked up the yes pile and read through the stats on the back. Some were too tall, some too short, others wouldn't mesh well, and still others didn't give Kylie the feeling she was looking for. Kylie narrowed it down to seven photos and laid them out on the table in front of her.

Kelly instantly pulled two off the table. "Those two have next week booked." Kelly said.

"That one I've been banned from working with." Gustavo said pulling another from the table.

Kylie rolled her eyes not in the mood to ask why they had been in the pile to begin with. Instead Kylie looked back at the other four photos. "Any one of these four will work." Kylie said.

Then Kelly received a phone call. After speaking for a few moments, she reached over and pulled one more from the pool. "He just landed a really big commercial." Kelly said.

"So our top three then," Kylie said.

Then Griffin entered and looked at the head shots. "Him," Griffin said pointing to the one on Kylie's left.

"I like him." Gustavo contradicted pointing to the one on the other end.

Kylie looked at Kelly and they both nodded. Kylie picked up the photo in the middle and together the girls said "him." Kelly took the photo from Kylie and called the contact number on the back. The boy, Henry Jasper, answered and promised to be there the next day.

"Never trust a guy to pick another guy for any video or movie shoot." Kylie said. Kelly agreed. Gustavo told Kylie about the video and how he wanted it shot. "This means shopping trip."

"For what exactly?" Griffin asked knowing he'd have to pay for it.

"A new wardrobe, duh." Kylie said.

"No way. We learned that lesson with the dogs. The stylists will handle the wardrobe. I just want you to worry about knowing the song." Gustavo said. Kylie sighed but nodded.

"You remember asking me if you could go back to Minnesota for Christmas?" Griffin said.

"Yes sir. You're going to let us go?" Kylie asked hopefully as she turned on the tape recorder in her bag.

"You can all go home on the condition you do four celebrity duets before you leave."

"I can do that." Kylie grinned. "And the record company will pay for the flight, baggage and all?" Kylie asked batting her eyes.

Griffin held quiet scrutinizing her before finally agreeing. "Yes."

Kylie shut off the recorder. "Thanks." Back at the Palm Woods Camille and Lucy pulled Kylie into Lucy's apartment for a chick flick marathon and Kylie had to admit she was having fun.

"You know, as much as an advocate I am for dying your hair, I think I love your blonde hair better." Lucy said.

"Me too. I mean the brown was great and it gave me a chance to see if I'd be treated any different, which is a major no, but I love my blonde hair."

"You mean your mom treated you the same with brown hair?"

"Yeah I've realized she doesn't treat me different than the other two because I'm blonde, she treats me different because I'm so different from them." Kylie said.

"You know, I think I like the blonde too. But on the plus side James confessed to loving you more as a blonde." Camille added. The girl had been quiet through the entire conversation.

"What's that got to do with anything?" Kylie asked.

"Oh come off it. Both of us know how bad you're crushing on him. Now we know he returns the feelings." Camille told her.

"Even if he does Kendall's got him so screwed up with his back and forth on the issue that nothing's going to come of it." Kylie said. "Besides I've got Sam."

"Not unless you make it." Lucy said ignoring her comment about Sam. "And it'd get him off my back."

"He still hasn't stopped chasing you?" Camille asked.

"Nope," Lucy said.

"Hmmm," Kylie muttered.

* * *

><p>Monday Kylie met Henry on set and Kylie nearly melted. Though he was the most average looking guy in the set of head shots, he was very attractive in person. Then Kylie's mind flashed back to Sam. He had been super sweet in all his texts and seeing her when he could. After being dressed up by the wardrobe people and made up by the stylist Kylie walked to studio B where there was a giant green screen and Henry was standing with his hands in his pockets looking nervous and out of place.<p>

"You're having me shoot this on a green screen?" Kylie said stunned.

"Yes now walk from that edge of the screen to the center singing the second part of the chorus starting with "_And it's crazy_". Got it?" Gustavo said.

"You want that to lead into the second lyric?" Kylie asked.

"Yes," Gustavo said. Kylie sighed and did as told.

Kylie began walking towards Henry who was standing in the middle of the screen as she sang:  
><em>"And it's crazy<br>That someone could change me  
>Now no matter what it is I have to do<br>I'm not afraid to try  
>And you need to know that you're the reason, why!"<em>

"_I don't even care when they say you're a little bit off._"

Kylie stopped in front of Henry and he wrapped his arms around her. Kylie smiled briefly and then Henry spun her back in the direction she came and she continued to sing._  
>"Look them in the eye I'd say I could never get enough<br>'Cause it's alright_—"

Henry's phone cut her off though.

"Cut." Gustavo yelled.

"Sorry." Henry apologized but he stepped out into the lobby to answer his phone anyway.

Kylie looked out the door then at Gustavo who was fuming. "Take five, I'll be right back." Kylie grinned and rushed out. She passed Carlos in the lobby then found Henry outside on the steps. "Henry, are you alright?" Kylie asked sitting down next to him.

"That was my mom. My dad has had an awful cold for the past couple days so he went to see his doctor. The results came back. Dad's got pneumonia."

"Is he going to be ok?" She asked touching his arm.

"They don't know." Henry said.

"Go be with him." Kylie said gently. "It sounds like you really love your dad. If it was my Papi I'd want to be there even if he said it was no big deal."

"But your video ..."

"It'll be ok. I've got an idea. You'll still get paid, don't worry."

"Alright. Thanks Kylie. I'm really sorry." Henry said. He smiled and Kylie couldn't help but smile back.

"It's ok, I understand and I hope your dad gets better. Let me know how he turns out."

"I will." Henry said. He kissed her cheek then headed for his pickup.

Kylie raced back inside and skidded to a stop in the lobby. "What are you doing here, Carlos?"

"We're getting dinner later." Carlos answered. Kylie looked at him stunned. "Kylie, you promised."

"Alright. I need you first though." Carlos nodded, put down _Helmet Monthly_, and followed Kylie back in to Studio B.

"Well?" Gustavo growled.

"Henry's father has fallen sick. You should know how important family is to me and apparently it is to him as well and so I sent him to be with his dad." Kylie said.

Steam would have poured out of Gustavo's ears had it been a cartoon but Kelly spoke before Gustavo could yell. "Kylie, the video, Griffin wants it done by the end of the week." She said.

"I know. That's where my brilliant idea comes in. Gustavo, you once told me that _You're The Reason_ came to you because of what I said about Carlos that day. How he made it so I wasn't scared right?" Seeing that her explanation was working Kylie continued. "I want my fans to see that. This song was written about Carlos. I want Carlos in this video. I've never really asked you for anything. Not about when you made me perform acro and ballet for _Superstar_, when you remixed _Rock Me_ as a bonus track for this album, and certainly not when you told me about the tour. I really want this song. Every other song has been written for the fans, something they can relate to even if I can't. This song is something I can relate to; something that comes straight from my heart. Ultimately you're the producer and you're going to do what you want with this video but just consider it. After all Carlos has been working with you for two years and he's in the studio. It's not like I'm asking for you to wait till he gets here. I just want my fans to see what I see when I play this song."

"It's alright Kylie, the fans know the song is about me and that's all that really matters." Carlos said gently.

Gustavo gave her a look as if trying to analyze her every move. "Show me how you'd include Carlos without scrapping everything we've done." Gustavo said.

"I didn't say that. Some of it will have to be scrapped." Kylie said. "But we can keep Henry in there for some lines." She stepped up to the monitor and the played back what was already filmed. _"And it's crazy that someone could change me."_ The onscreen Kylie sang. The real Kylie hit the mute button as the next few lines played. "Here we could cut to pictures or something of me and Carlos as though the boy in the video had changed me from what Carlos has known." Kylie unmuted the video as she reached Henry and he wrapped his arms around her. _"I don't even care when they say you're a little bit off. Look them in the eye I'd say I could never get enough."_ Kylie paused the video at the last word during mid-spin. "Then finish the video with me spinning into Carlos's waiting arms and go from there. Turn Henry into the bad guy that he's changing the girl and Carlos has changed her back and given her strength to fly like he did for me." Kylie explained.

Gustavo seemed to be thinking it over. "Give us one second." Kelly said pulling Gustavo from the room into the lobby. Kylie rolled her eyes but waited tapping her foot. When Kelly and Gustavo didn't return immediately Carlos dragged Kylie over to the green screen and hit the play button on the remote and Kylie's song began again. She looked at Carlos curiously but he just grinned and began dancing with her. Kylie shrugged and let loose not knowing the director was filming their antics. When Kelly and Gustavo noticed, they stopped to watch and Gustavo liked what he was seeing.

By Saturday Kylie and Gustavo had finished the video and Kylie had moved to figuring out how to get four celebrities to sing with her. Late Saturday night she replayed the recording and it hit her. She already knew four celebrities, had plenty of blackmail on them and only needed to figure out the songs. One more replay of the recording and Kylie knew what to do.

The next two days she spent trying to find the right song as she did most of the rest of her Christmas shopping. Tuesday morning Kylie stopped Kendall and Logan before they could leave the crib. "Hi." Kendall said suspiciously.

"Learn your parts." Kylie handed them both the lyric sheets. "Be in the studio tomorrow at ten. Got it? Good. Bye." Kylie walked back down the hall to James and Carlos's room leaving the other two staring at the sheets in their hands. "Rise and shine." Kylie said pushing open the door.

"Kylie!" Carlos squeaked.

"Carlos you're in boxers, it's like you're wearing swim trunks. And pretty boy is still dead to the world." Kylie said.

Carlos pulled on a pair of sweats still glaring at the girl. "What do you want Kylie?"

"To give you and James these." Kylie handed Carlos his lyric sheet then taped James's to his mirror. "I need you to learn your part for tomorrow. Ten a.m. at the studio."

"_Winter Wonderland_?" Carlos asked.

"Just trust me and learn your part."

"These aren't the original lyrics."

"I know. Learn it." Kylie left the room

* * *

><p>"So what's this I hear about you and the boys doing a song together?" Mrs. Knight asked later that day.<p>

"It's going to get us and them home for Christmas." Kylie said then explained her plan. "And it's completely paid for."

"That's real sweet Kylie." Mrs. Knight said smiling then sarcastically she added "I love how I have less than 24 hours to get six children and myself packed and ready to fly home for Christmas."

"Mom, we're flying Zippy Air. They pay for up to $100 of checked bags. Just pack everything into the hockey duffels and Griffin promised to pay the rest."

"Oh. I guess that works." Mrs. Knight said.

"Good."

December 15th Kylie got the boys into the studio and turned to look at Griffin, Gustavo, and Kelly. "Here's the lyrics we're using and I'd love it if you could film this so I can show it to our parents." Kylie said first to Gustavo then to Kelly handing him the lyrics and her a video camera.

"This second to last verse," Gustavo started.

"It's fun and we all love it. Our fans will too. Please don't make us change it back." Kylie pleaded giving him the big puppy dog eyes she was becoming famous for.

"Fine," Gustavo said. Kylie walked into the studio and Griffin watched her take her seat to Kendall's left. To Kylie's left was Logan, then Carlos, then James. Each teen took the headphones off the mic in front of them and put them on as music floated into their ears. Kendall started the song.

(Kendall)_  
>"Sleigh bells ring, are you listening,<br>In the lane, snow is glistening  
>A beautiful sight,<br>We're happy tonight,  
>Walking in a winter wonderland."<em>

(Kylie)_  
>"Gone away is the bluebird,<br>Here to stay is a new bird  
>He sings a love song,<br>As we go along,  
>Walking in a winter wonderland."<em>

(Logan)_  
>"In the meadow we can build a snowman,<br>Then pretend that he is Parson Brown  
>He'll say: Are you married?<br>We'll say: No man,  
>But you can do the job<br>When you're in town."_

(Kylie and BTR)_  
>"Later on, we'll conspire,<br>As we dream by the fire  
>To face unafraid,<br>The plans that we've made,  
>Walking in a winter wonderland."<em>

(Carlos)_  
>"In the meadow we can build a snowman,<br>And pretend that he's a hockey great  
>We'll play lots of puck with mister snowman,<br>Until the hockey great meets his fate."_

(James)  
><em>"When it snows, ain't it thrilling,<em>  
><em>Though your nose gets a chilling<em>  
><em>We'll frolic and play, the Eskimo way,<em>  
><em>Walking in a winter wonderland."<em>

"One down, three to go." Griffin told Kylie.

"The agreement was four duets. That was four. Each verse was a duet. You never said it had to be four separate songs." Kylie played the recording back and smirked.

"I guess I didn't." Griffin said.

"Merry Christmas Mr. Griffin. Now come on boys, we'll just make our flight. Mom and Katie will meet us at the airport." Kylie said. After getting her camera from Kelly, Kylie and the boys raced out to Kylie's car then drove quickly to the airport.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Let me know what you think. Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing. Also points to anyone who knows where I got the names Henry and Jasper though it does have something to do with Kevin Schmidt. Check out my profile for the link to pics of Nora and Mitch.<br>**_


	39. Chapter 39

_**Here's the next chapter. Thanks for reading. Same disclaimer. **_

* * *

><p>Kylie parked her car at the Long Term Parking Lot then they rushed inside. They met Mrs. Knight and Katie as they were just checking in and eventually they boarded the plane with little fuss.<p>

"Guys look, it's Minnesota." Kylie said staring out the window a while later.

"Yeah we know." Logan said but they all still crowded around the windows to see it anyway.

"I can't wait to be home. The cold snow, the fresh winter air, the soft squish of living room carpet, and no offense Katie: my own room back." Kylie said.

"None taken."

"And to top it off not living with four guys for two weeks."

"Not exactly," Mrs. Knight said looking over from her seat across the aisle. "We won't be going back to our old apartment."

"What's that mean?" Kylie demanded as everyone took their seats again.

"We'll be staying with Logan and Joanna."

"What? Why?" Kylie demanded.

"The lease was up on the apartment last spring and I saw no point of renewing it when they still had a record and a half left and there was no sign of Griffin letting them go."

"L.A. is home now Kylie." Kendall said.

"Oh." Kylie said staring at her shoes.

"If you really don't want to stay with me—" Logan started.

"My mom's always got a bed open for you." James finished.

"Same here Kylie." Carlos added.

"Thanks guys." Kylie said but she didn't look up from her shoes.

"How's your boyfriend?" Carlos asked trying to make her happy again.

Kylie gave a half smile looking up. "Super sweet and amazing. He's a really great guy."

"So you are dating that blonde—" James started.

"Surfer," Kylie cut him off turning to look at him. "I have _never_ once insulted one of your girlfriends in front of you. I expect the same kind of decency from you even if you don't like him."

"I'm sorry. You never did say anything about Lissa even though you had every right." James said avoiding Kylie's eyes. She knew he was ashamed even though he didn't say it.

"Good." Kylie said.

Soon the plane landed and they deplaned. On the other side of security they were met by Joanna, Sylvia, and Al. After a round of hugs Kylie turned to Al.

"Mama Brooke couldn't make it?" Kylie asked.

"Sorry babe. Important business meeting but she wants to take you out to lunch on Saturday."

"You actually spoke to Mom? I thought you two haven't spoken since you married what's her name." James said.

"As long as the conversation only revolves around you kids, your mother will speak to me."

"Oh." James frowned.

Kylie spent both Thursday and Friday night at the Mitchells' though she spent most of the day Friday at the Garcias' playing video games and hanging out with Carlos. As she spent Saturday with Mama Brooke shopping and hanging out, the boys spent the day playing video games at James's and Kendall found it a perfect time to get information out of James.

"A little birdy told me you like my kid sister." Kendall said.

"Katie? She's great." James answered not taking his eyes off the screen.

"I said _kid_ sister not _baby_ sister. Give it up."

"She's been my best friend since the second grade." James sighed not seeing another way out. "Especially since we met when she stopped those fifth graders from picking on me about my dorky haircut."

"We're not mad James; we just want to know why you haven't made your move." Logan said.

"Why I haven't—" James paused the game and stared at his three best friends. "You're not mad?" It was as though the second thought had hit him halfway into the first.

"I don't care who my sister dates as long as she doesn't get hurt." Kendall said.

"Then all that back and forth crap ...?" James asked glaring at his best friend.

"It'd be awkward at first but I'm slowly getting used to the idea. Sometimes it makes me so mad that I snap, sometimes I think why not? She already dated Logan." Kendall said. "Besides you make her happy, I can't rightly tell either of you no. She may have a boyfriend right now but that doesn't mean I will ever control her. I'd be stupid to try."

"Because she could flash back to what happened with your dad?" James asked

"How'd you know that?" Logan asked.

"It's what Kylie's therapist said when I went with her last month."

"You went to therapy with Ky?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, her doc said it might help."

"You're the only one that hasn't gone." Carlos finally spoke up.

"Camille's even gone." Logan said.

"This isn't about me and my sister. This is about James and Kylie." Kendall defended.

"You all think I have feelings for Kylie?" James asked.

"We don't think, we know. Just like we know she really likes you but wants you to make the first move." Kendall said.

"But she has a boyfriend. That makes her off limits. I refuse to break up a perfectly healthy relationship. I did it to Logan on accident; I'm not doing it to Kylie." James said.

"Yeah, but what about when Hollywood breaks them up for you?" Logan asked.

"You don't know that it will." James answered.

"Maybe not, but then again none of her previous boyfriends have lasted longer than five months." Carlos pointed out.

"True, but she's only been with Sammy for like a month."

"I think you're so scared that she'll say no you'll find any reason not to ask her out even though all three of us can come to terms with it." Kendall said.

"Look at our parents: the only ones that stayed together are Carlos's mom and dad; then again they've been together since high school."

"That's not fair." Logan growled.

"Sorry Logan." James said horrified that he had just said what he had said and hadn't taken into account the death of Logan's father. "Other than that it's true isn't it?"

"You can't let that hold you back. Kendall's dad was a monster and at times, no offense, but at times your mom is hard to live with. If you don't go for it because you're scared you're going to lose her, you've already lost her." Carlos said.

"It doesn't matter how I feel about her. She has a boyfriend and **we** aren't going to mess that up." James said threatening his three best friends. As the other three agreed the front door opened.

"Boys we're back!" Brooke called.

"**Living room!**" James yelled back.

"James, I told you not to yell in my house." Brooke said entering the room.

"Sorry Mama." James answered. Then the four boys saw Kylie. She was dressed in a long sleeve, button up, purple shirt and black flare jeans. Her curly hair was up in a fancy up-do. "Wow." James muttered.

"Thanks." Kylie smirked. "Your mom is having a Christmas dinner party at work tonight so you'll be going to Logan's for dinner. Unless, of course, you want to come with us," Kylie suggested.

"That means suit and tie James." Brooke added. "But nothing can get that boy in a suit and tie. You know how many times I've tried?"

"He dressed in a tux to win over a girl he was going to dump five seconds later." Kylie said rolling her eyes.

"He hasn't been to one of my dinner parties since his father and I divorced." Brooke mentioned.

"Well Kylie does have to be in a dress for this." James said as though he was actually thinking about it.

"You saw me in a dress at Prom. How is this any different?" Kylie asked.

"You know, I think I will go this year." James said.

"You sound a little too eager about that. You do know you have a girlfriend and that means no hitting on any of your mom's models that will be there."

"Who said it was about the models? Maybe I want to be there for you."

"And if you remember correctly I do have a boyfriend. Whatever, I have to go get dressed." Kylie said rolling her eyes and leaving the room.

"Why do you really want to go James? Up until the divorce I had to drag you or bribe you to it and afterwards you've always firmly stated nothing on this Earth could get you to one of my dinner parties." Brooke said, her hands planted firmly on her hips as she narrowed her eyes at her son.

"I don't know I just feel like it this year." James shrugged. "Is it so wrong to want to spend time with my mom who I never see?"

"Of course not, we're leaving in half an hour so say goodbye to your friends and go change. I know you take nearly as long as Kylie does to get dressed."

"Yes ma'am." When Brooke was gone James turned back to his friends.

"I know what you're doing. Since you can't take her out on a proper date this will get you in her good graces after everything you said about Sammy and maybe just maybe she'll start to fall for you. Smart move," Kendall said.

"That wasn't my plan at all. I know how boring those dinner parties can be so I thought I'd keep her company." James said.

"Aren't you so nice?" Carlos asked so sarcastically none of them believed he truly meant it.

"You guys heard my mom, you better go."

"You hurt my kid sister; I'll kill you, even if I support the two of you together." Kendall growled.

"I'm not going to hurt her. I promise." James answered holding his hands up in a surrendering motion. Then the boys left and James went upstairs to change.

"James." Kylie called as he walked past her door.

"What's up?" James asked pausing and peaking in the crack.

"Can you zip this up for me?" Kylie asked. James walked inside the room to see Kylie staring in a full length mirror with the back of her dress unzipped. His jaw dropped at the sight of her in a dark blue strapless gown. When Kylie saw him frozen she sighed. "James!" Kylie called. "James!" Kylie pressed her arms to her sides to hold her dress up, then clapped her hands together.

"Huh? What?" James asked shaking his head.

"Zip my dress. Come on we're going to be late."

James walked over to her slowly then carefully zipped the dress. "You look amazing." James said resting his hands on Kylie's shoulders.

"Thanks." Kylie said trying not to blush. "I saw it in a store window and mentioned to your mom how pretty I thought it was. Suddenly she's dragging me into the store and having me try it on. She told me that I looked so beautiful in it that I had to keep it and I didn't really want to tell her no."

"Did she buy you new shoes too?"

"Nope, I told her I wouldn't have time to break them in. She didn't like it but she agreed. James, why are you really going to this dinner?"

"I miss hanging out with my best friend." James said simply.

"Oh?" Kylie answered.

"And I know how boring these parties get."

"So it has nothing to do with the models that are going to be there?"

"As you pointed out earlier I do have a girlfriend."

"That's never stopped you from flirting before."

"True, but I really do miss spending time with you. You've been so busy lately." James wrapped his arms around Kylie's shoulders from behind.

"I never meant to get that busy. One of these days you and I will spend a full week on vacation. Just the two of us. Wanna know a secret?" Kylie asked.

"Sure." James said.

"Your dad is taking us and the boys to _Danger Mountain_ tomorrow as a Christmas present."

"The best snowboarding, skiing, and tubing mountain in the world?"

"In Minnesota but ok. You can't tell the boys, please James."

"I won't tell them."

James looked at Kylie's reflection but let her go. Kylie took one final look at her dark blue, floor length, strapless, ball gown then turned on her heel and headed for the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" James asked.

"To finish my makeup in the bathroom, duh."

"Why? You look beautiful the way you are."

"Stop. You're just being nice."

"I'm not; you're really beautiful even without makeup."

"Thanks." Kylie said. James knew she didn't believe him but knew that he couldn't change it. "Now go change, your mom will have your hide if you aren't ready when we leave."

"Going," James said. As he changed Kylie ignored his words and did her makeup. She went downstairs then and texted Katie. Brooke called for James and he thundered down the stairs. Kylie looked up as he reached the bottom and saw James dressed in a black suit, a dark blue tie, and a white shirt. The tie was untied and hanging around his neck.

"Don't you know how to tie a tie?" Kylie asked.

"No, Logan or Mom has always done it."

Kylie rolled her eyes then did up James's tie before heading outside.

"And you did that without any damage to your nails?" James asked following her into the limo.

"I can play hockey without ruining a French tip manicure." Kylie answered.

"New necklace?" James asked.

"Birthday present from Mami and Papi Garcia." Kylie answered toying with it. "Do you like it?"

"It suits you." James said. He spent most of the dinner girl watching and occasionally watching his mom talk to investors or employees. Finally Brooke walked over to her son and convinced him to dance with her. "Mom, who is Kylie talking to?" James asked noticing Kylie talking to a bunch of balding men.

Brooke looked at James then over at Kylie. "Oh them? They're just scientists from my teen cosmetics line."

"I see." James paused momentarily. "You know how I told you I didn't want to take over the company?"

"And I said you shouldn't be too set against it because you're my only heir."

"I know someone who wants to run a cosmetics company."

"Kylie?" Brooke asked curiously. The girl had never seemed interesting in the company before.

"Said it's part of her seven year plan but she wants to do it without any help. Please don't tell her I told you."

"James."

"Please Mom. She wants to do it without any help. Please don't tell her I told you. After all the pressure from her dad to be a superstar and from Gustavo and Griffin to uphold her image, she just wants to do this like a normal kid and not have fame handed to her again."

"I won't say anything like that but I will mention she should apply for an internship or job."

"Knew I got my smarts from you and not dad," James said charming his mother. Being used to it Brooke just shook her head.

"Go ask Kylie to dance." Brooke said.

James nodded and made his way to Kylie. "Yes I understand that," Kylie was saying, "but after all you are the scientists and should have some say. Isn't it your job to come up with the ideas 90% of the time?"

"Yes but the ultimate decision still resides with Mrs. Diamond. You should bring your ideas to her."

"Well then I will." Kylie said stubbornly.

"Excuse me gentlemen and lady. I don't mean to interrupt but Ms. Kylie, would you care to dance?" James said.

Kylie sighed. "I would love to." Kylie said taking his extended hand.

James smiled and spun her around the dance floor.

"You never cease to amaze me with your dance moves." Kylie said.

James smirked but didn't answer. Sometime before the end of the night Brooke convinced James and Kylie to sing with her stone cold glare.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Alright last time that was a close guess. I had completely forgotten Kevin's character's name in <em>Cheaper by the Dozen _was Henry so that's not where I got the name and I don't watch _Twilight_. Sorry I'm a _Potter_ fan. When everyone was asking Team Jacob or Team Edward I always answered Team Lupin. How about a werewolf who's not a shapeshifter and can only change under the effects of the full moon and vampires that don't sparkle? Anyway I got the name from the show _Unnatural History_ where Kevin plays the main character Henry Griffin and his cousin's name is Jasper._**

**_For the story behind how Kylie met the boys read my oneshot called _Meeting the Boys. _It's so very cute. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Let me know what you think and if you have any questions. _**


	40. Chapter 40

_**In honor of Carlos's birthday today and Kevin G. Schmidt's birthday tomorrow here is the next chapter. Still don't own anything but Kylie. Hope you enjoy. Oh and anything in italics is the video and bold italics is what's being shown on TV. **_

* * *

><p>The next morning Kylie texted the boys to dress in snowboardingtubing gear then called Katie to invite her. The younger girl declined, opting to spend time inside. Kylie frowned but got dressed then heard the horn out front. Having stayed the night prior at the Diamonds', Kylie rushed to the stairs and saw James standing at the bottom. Kylie slid down the railing and landed gracefully on her feet. "We'll see you at dinner Mama Brooke." Kylie called dragging James out the door. They both climbed in the car with Al and looked out the window just in time to see Brooke pull open the door. Brooke however could only watch as the van pulled away. Once out of sight Kylie's phone lit up.

"Mom?" James asked hearing the familiar tune.

Kylie nodded then opened the video chat. "Hi Mama," Kylie said sheepishly.

"Where are you going?" Brooke demanded.

"Snowboarding."

"The boys too?"

"They're going tubing." Kylie said.

Something in her face must have given it away though because Brooke said "Don't lie to me, Kylie Ann."

Kylie flinched then frowned. "Yes, them too. Please, Mama?" Kylie begged. Then she remembered what Brooke had told her and gave Brooke her most pleading and pathetic puppy dog face. Al had pulled to a stop outside the Garcias' and was watching his surrogate daughter and ex-wife.

"Snowboarding is dangerous Kylie." Brooke said.

"Not any more dangerous than skateboarding and you let them do that. Besides I've never gotten hurt have I?"

"I can't stop you, can I?" Kylie just batted her eyes and held her pout. "Now I regret telling you that gets to me. I want a video call around two to show me you're all ok and you better be home before six."

"Eight." Kylie cut her off.

"Five."

"Six thirty and no later, I promise."

"Deal. Don't make me regret this."

"Never, love you Mama."

"You too. Al." Brooke said before Kylie could hang up. Kylie turned the phone toward him. "I will have your head if those kids get hurt."

"They're teens Brooke. Two of them legal adults. They can cope with getting hurt." Al answered.

"Do the rest of the parents know?"

"Sylvia and Berto know their son has the nickname Wild Rush for a reason. Joanna knows Logan is very responsible and Jenn said she can't stop the legal adults so yes the rest know."

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" Brooke asked.

"Ky, go get Carlos," Al said. Kylie pulled on the door handle and undid her seat belt. As she stepped out of the van Al touched her hand. "Babe, leave the phone and James, go with her."

"Oh right." Kylie said flushing bright red. She handed over the phone and they went up to Carlos's door. Kylie rang the bell then waited. Carlos pulled open the door and grinned then stepped outside pulling his coat on. "Your parents not home?" Kylie asked.

"Mama's at church and Papi had to work." Carlos said. "So why'd you tell me to dress like this?"

"You'll just have to wait and see." Kylie smirked.

"You're procrastinating again, aren't you?" Carlos asked shoving his hands deep in his pockets.

"Yes. Mama Brooke is threatening Al at the moment and I don't want to get in the middle of it." Kylie said checking over her should to see Al still arguing with Brooke.

"I see." Carlos said.

A few moments later Al honked and they got back in the car. "What did you tell her?" Kylie asked.

"Just that he's my son too and I don't have to tell her everything." Al answered. Though he didn't like lying to her, he knew the answer would satisfy her curiosity and he wouldn't have to tell her about the fight and how bad things really were between him and Brooke. Kylie nodded and reclined back into the seat. After picking up Logan and Kendall, Al drove to Danger Mountain.

"Danger Mountain?" Kendall asked as all four boys leaned forward to look at the sign.

"Merry Christmas, kids." Al said. He paid for their day then dropped the kids at the lodge promising to be back no later than five.

"So what are we doing here?" Kendall asked.

"Going snowboarding, duh. Unless the little boys would rather go tubing and not risk getting hurt." Kylie taunted.

"Bring it." Kendall growled.

So they spent most of the day snowboarding with Kylie filming and taking pictures of parts of it to post later on. The boys also uploaded photos and posts to their Skuttle-Butter pages. After calling Mama Brooke to prove they were all ok they spent the next two hours tubing. At four they finally went back to the lodge and crashed on couches and chairs talking about every topic that crossed their minds.

"Hey guys," Kylie said randomly, "what would you think if I got a tattoo? Something small?" Kylie asked from where she was sprawled across Carlos's lap.

"Where at?" Carlos asked lifting strands of her hair and letting them fall back down.

"Inside of my wrist."

"You'd want to mar that beautiful skin with permanent ink?" James asked.

"So that's a no from James?" Kylie asked still staring at the ceiling not looking at any of them.

"I didn't say no, I just said you should be sure that you want to do that before you make a permanent decision."

"And if it's a hypothetical question?"

"You'd want to make sure you're not allergic to the ink." Logan said ever the thoughtful one.

"Just yes or no," Kylie sighed.

"If you're certain Griffin won't kill you, go for it." Kendall said.

"You mean that?" Kylie asked finally dragging her eyes away from the vaulted ceiling to look at her brother.

"Of course I do. It's your body and I support you." Kendall answered locking eyes with his sister.

"He's right. If Gustavo and Griffin won't care then have at it." Carlos agreed.

"Logan?" Kylie asked.

"I disagree." Logan said firmly.

Kylie's eyes snapped over to him. That's when Logan knew she wasn't asking a hypothetical question. She was too upset by his refusal. "You do?" Kylie asked shakily.

"Yes. It's not up to Griffin and Gustavo. If you really feel this is necessary then ignore the consequences and do it. If they really have a problem they should have said so in the contract." Logan explained giving her not only legal advice but also his decision.

"You read my contract?" Kylie asked.

"Yes, read ours too after Gustavo tried to fire us and Mama Knight stepped in."

"You're the only one against me James."

"I never said I was against you, Kylie." James answered. "I just said that you're an extremely beautiful girl and you shouldn't feel the need to get a tattoo just because a lot of others have one or because it feels like the right thing to do. Those things are permanent and they hurt, I've talked to my dad. Just make sure it's what you want to do for yourself not because it's expected of you."

"Oh ..." Kylie bit her lip and thought about it. What James said made a lot of sense but she also knew that wasn't the reason she wanted to get one.

"But, if it's that important to you and you've thought it out completely then yes, go for it." James said finally.

Kylie grinned at the boys then went back to staring at the ceiling. "Thank you." Kylie said and the topic of conversation turned back to hockey.

On the way home Carlos passed Kylie his phone quietly. Kylie looked at the screen and frowned. The screen read **_BTR romance_** next to a picture of her and Carlos at the lodge with her head in her lap. She noticed her and Carlos were both tagged in the photo and realized that's how he found it. She did as search on Skuttle-Butter and noticed at least 60 or so people had already reposted it or commented about the tag **_BTRromance_**. Kylie swallowed and handed the phone back to Carlos. Then she pulled out her phone and called Sammy.

"Hey." Sammy answered neutrally.

"You understand Carlos is like a brother to me right?" Kylie asked.

"Yes." Sammy said.

"And that I'd never cheat on you?" Kylie asked managing to keep the tears from her voice but not the corners of her eyes. The other end of the phone went silent. "Sammy?" Kylie asked.

Al reached over and comfortingly patted her leg hoping the girl wasn't about to get her heart broken. As he glanced back in the rear view mirror, he saw all four boys staring at Kylie with a mixture of hope and anger in their eyes. Al knew if this Sammy boy didn't give Kylie the right answer to calm both her and the boys he would want to run when they got back to California. Kylie swallowed still waiting for Sammy's answer.

"You hang out with four very ... manly guys every day." Sammy admitted.

"Who I've been friends with and hanging out with forever. If I was going to cheat on you it wouldn't be with one of them."

"Alright. I know how Hollywood can get." Sammy said. When Kylie relaxed the boys sank back in their chairs on one hand glad their sister was ok but also a slight bit disappointed they wouldn't get to kick his butt.

"So we're ok?" Kylie asked.

"Yeah." They continued to talk up until Al stopped the van at Carlos's. Kylie and Sammy said goodbye then Kylie turned to Carlos.

"No hard feelings?" Carlos asked making sure she was ok.

"None at all. He really is a great guy."

"Great. Later." Carlos said.

On the drive to Logan's Kendall touched his sister's arm. "Kylie, are you going to have dinner with us tonight?" Kendall asked.

Kylie looked at Kendall then at James. "Well ... I guess." Kylie said hesitantly.

"Mom will like that."

Kylie nodded unsure about what else to say.

Christmas and New Year's passed and soon they were back in L.A. Kylie had spoken to Brooke before they had left about her idea but Brooke said it would take time to work it all out. Almost a week and a half later back in L.A. Kylie pulled out her video camera.

_"Alright guys and dolls, Kylie here. If you've been watching our favorite TV network then you'll know that in just over two and a half months it'll be time for our favorite awards show. That's right the KCA's are almost upon us. Earlier today they announced the nominees for the awards. My loving and dear sister decided she'd film my and the boys' reactions so here you have it." _Kylie said. Then the video cut to Kylie and the boys sprawled on the couch. _Kylie was eating a bag of chips with her head on Kendall's shoulder as Logan read a book and Carlos lay upside down drinking from his Sippy cup. _

_"You know, you're going to choke if you keep drinking like that." Logan said not looking up. _

_"Will not." Carlos answered. _

_"Will—" Logan started but James cut him off. _

_"Hush, it's Kylie's Promo. Turn it up K-dog." James said directing the latter part to Kendall. Kendall did as asked and turned the volume up. The camera turned towards the TV though not completely so the viewer couldn't see the entire Promo but rather most of the wall and only part of the screen. _

_**"Hey guys, I'm Sammy Sanders from Seaside High. I'm here with my good friend and Country singing sensation, Kylie Knight." Sammy said. **_

_**"Hey." Kylie smiled. "And we've got a question for you." **_

_**"What happens when you mix Seaside High's newest surfer with a bunch of ATV riders?"**_

_**"To find out the answer to this question and other's like—"**_

_**"What does Kylie have to do with the episode?" **_

_**"How will Cooper handle the surfer?"**_

_**"Will Seaside High change forever?" **_

_**"And most importantly—" Kylie started. **_

_**"What happened to Kylie's pretty blonde hair?" Sammy finished holding up a strand of Kylie's brown hair. **_

_**"All these questions and more to be answered in a brand new, two part episode guest staring me: Kylie Knight, in two weeks."**_

_**"Right here on the CW." Sammy finished.**_

_The camera swung back to the boys and Kylie. "Nice." James said. _

_"Yeah, shut up about it." Kylie frowned. The boys didn't mention it and Kendall turned the volume down as the TV went back to the nomination listing. _

_**"And the nominees for favorite music group are: Kat's Krew, SOS, Big Time Rush and—" The TV announcer said. **_

_The boys started cheering and Carlos fell head over heels off the couch. Though you couldn't tell it in the video Kylie was certain she heard Slow Time Crawl as the fourth band nominated. She smiled indulgently at the boys but didn't say anything. The boys continued to cheer and congratulate each through the next four categories and until the channel came back from commercial. _

_"Yo!" Kylie called then let out a sharp whistle. "Female Artist is up next and if you don't shut up I'll make you." Kylie growled. The boys went quiet. "Thank you." When Kylie's name was announced she sat stock still as the boys watched her. "I-I'm nominated." Kylie said stunned. _

_"Congrats Ky." James grinned. Kylie grinned and the cheering began anew. _The screen went black a moment then refocused on Kylie's face.

_"So that's what my darling baby sister caught on camera," _Kylie said sarcastically before turning serious. _"I'm also nominated for _Song of the Year_ for _You're the Reason_. That however was not the reason I'm posting this video. As you also saw in the video, _Big Time Rush_ is nominated for _Favorite Music Group_. They've worked really hard this past year and they deserve to win. All the voting info is down there," _here Kylie pointed downwards, _"so let them know you love them by voting. I know I will. Later guys."_

"You must be thrilled." Camille said later when she spotted Kylie by the pool. "Double nomination that's great."

"I am but even more so for the boys, they really deserve this." Kylie said. Then guilt washed over her as Camille smiled. "Camille, there's something I have to tell you."

"Ok, what's up?" Camille asked innocently.

Kylie bit her lip but knew it was best just to get it over with. "I kissed Logan." Kylie said quickly then braced herself for any kind of attack the brunette would lay on her.

"When?" Camille asked weirdly calm.

"Thanksgiving when we were in New York."

"Once?" Camille asked.

"Twice." Kylie admitted.

Camille took a deep breath and stood from the end of Kylie's pool chair.

"You should also know that we dated in the sixth grade." Kylie felt like telling Camille about the kiss in New York had already damaged their relationship so telling her about their dating past couldn't make things any worse.

Camille glared at Kylie for a moment then shook her head and walked toward the lobby.

"Hey Camille," Carlos said as she walked by him. She however ignored him and continued walking. Carlos watched her for a moment then walked over to Kylie who looked deep in thought. "You ok?" Carlos asked sitting down next to her.

"I don't know. Did Camille look angry?"

"Maybe a little bit. What did you say?" Carlos asked.

"Just that I kissed Logan over Thanksgiving and that we dated in the sixth grade. I think I just pissed off one of my few girlfriends."

"Why would she be angry? After all you did kiss her on again/off again boyfriend, twice, then didn't tell her about it for a month."

"Carlos." Kylie cried.

"Sorry." He answered sheepishly.

"I don't know what to do."

"You could always let her calm down."

"True, what's Logan going to say? I bet he's going to be pissed."

"But not at you." Logan said startling both Kylie and Carlos. "It's none of her business who I kiss when I'm not dating her. Besides that, I told her you and I dated before we left for New York. You told her too, remember?"

"Right. When I told her about the trip to Vegas and how you nearly screwed up. She asked about your screw up and I told her that I didn't feel that way about you any more then told her about the sixth grade." Kylie nodded.

Logan nodded. "See, it'll be ok. Besides you kissed me but I kissed you the second time. I'm just as guilty."

"Thanks Logan." He nodded then him and Carlos left her alone to tan.

Three hours later Kylie noticed a lot of kids were giving her a lot of mean looks as she lounged by the pool. Some even went as far as to mutter mean or rude names as they walked past under their breath. She was about to go upstairs to get away when James, Carlos, and Kendall sat down around her like guard dogs and Logan addressed the pool yard from the end of Kylie's chair. "The next person who says another rude or degrading word about or glares at Kylie will deal with us." Logan said. Everyone turned away then and Kylie gave him a hesitant smile.

"Thanks Logan." Kylie said. Logan sat down on the end of the chair.

"You didn't do anything wrong. We've already had this conversation. This is as much my fault as it is yours. Maybe even more. It takes two to tango." Logan said.

"What's dancing have to do with anything?" James asked.

"It's a metaphor James." Kylie said shaking her head. "You do know what a metaphor is, don't you?"

"Yes I do, but that was a figure of speech not a metaphor."

"Yeah, whatever."

"Don't worry, we're here." Logan said.

Kylie nodded and Logan got up taking the empty chair on the other side of Carlos. Then Sammy walked up behind her and touched her shoulder. "Hey Sammy," Kylie said tipping her head back to look at him. The four boys sat up and also looked at him.

"I don't care what happened between you and Logan as long as it's over and done with and there's nothing between you two."

"There's nothing between us." Logan said.

"Besides it's not like I did the same thing to her that James did to Logan. And since I didn't she has no room to talk."

"You're right." Kylie heard Camille said. She looked away from Sammy who was now rubbing her shoulders to see Camille at the end of her chair. "I realize now that I didn't have any right to say what I did or to be so mad about it. I'm sorry, what Logan does when we aren't dating is none of my business and since we weren't together I don't have any right to be mad. I was really lucky to have Logan forgive me after I actually cheated on him. I don't expect you to but I was hoping you'd forgive me." Camille said.

Kylie scrutinized her brunette friend. Though Camille seemed genuinely upset and sorry, she was also the method actress queen of the Palm Woods. "How could you ever think that I did this to hurt you? You know where my true feelings lie. I told you. You know I don't make girlfriends easily and it hurts to know that the one I do have doesn't trust me."

"I know and I'm sorry. I don't know why I did it. I guess we all do stupid stuff when we're in love." Camille said.

Everyone sat stunned for a moment. "I'm sorry did you just say ... love?" Kylie asked.

"I don't know how else to explain how I feel." Camille said.

Four pairs of eyes swung to Logan. "Logan." Kylie said softly.

"I think you froze him." James said.

"Logan, Logan? YO HORTENSE!" Kylie called. The pool yard froze and everyone looked at her. Logan was shaken out of his stupor and Kylie grinned. "Gets him every time."

"Kylie." Logan whined.

"Sorry, why don't you two go talk?" Kylie suggested.

"Are we cool?" Camille asked.

"Cooler than ice." Kylie finally agreed.

"Great, thanks Kylie." Camille said gratefully.

Kylie nodded and watched as she and Logan left the pool and headed for the park.

"Hey Ky," Sammy said as he walked between the chairs and sat down on the end of Kylie's.

"What?" Kylie asked.

"What's up with the new bracelet?" Sammy asked taking Kylie's left hand and running his thumb over the inch wide, black, leather, wrist band that read _Talent (ed)_.

"My Daddy got it for me." Kylie grinned. "For Christmas. Do you like it?" Kylie asked batting her eyelashes.

"It's nice. Wait your daddy?" Sammy asked.

"She calls my dad that sometimes." James said.

"You're not hiding something are you?" Kendall asked.

"What would make you think that?" Kylie asked. Kendall shrugged.

"Don't you have rehearsal today?" Sammy asked.

"I do, I'll see you later." Kylie said. She kissed Sammy's cheek then headed for the parking lot where Carlos caught up with her. He waved his phone towards her as an explanation and she nodded then drove to the studio.

* * *

><p><em><strong>There you have it. Any questions or comments? Let me know. Also if there's no name on a guest review I will delete it. Sorry. Just leave a name. Thanks.<strong>_


	41. Chapter 41

_**A week later and here's the next chapter I hope you enjoy it. Same disclaimer. **_

* * *

><p>"Alright I'm here," Kylie said as they entered Gustavo's office. "And why is Carlos here?"<p>

"As it turns out Griffin and the record company loved your stunts for the music video _Superstar_. He wants it in the show." Gustavo said.

"But wouldn't that require all four boys to be here?" Kylie asked.

"Right now we want to get it right between you and Carlos and then bring in the others tomorrow. That's how you originally learned the choreography for the song. We don't want to push you to hard or too fast. Now, how did you learn all those stunts so fast? It took James a week and a half to learn to back flip." Kelly said.

"For five years, starting when I was four I was part of a gymnastics training class at the youth center. Then they wanted me to be more serious about that than hockey and I said no. They couldn't kick me out of the building so I convinced a very good friend of mine to help me continue to train. As long as I work on the skills at least once a week I keep my skills sharp." Kylie explained.

"Get warmed up and we'll show you the set up." Gustavo said.

"Meet us out back when you're ready." Kelly said.

Kylie nodded and began stretching. As she rotated her wrists she noticed her wrist band would cut into her skin. Kylie sighed but pulled it off and tucked it in her bag. When she was finally ready she walked out the back door then did a couple of back flips and back hand springs to the group.

"Ok show off." Carlos said.

Kylie grinned and noticed the trio had been joined by Mr. X. Then she noticed the stage in front of her. It was about six feet off the ground with a ramp that lead to ground level on each side of a trampoline. "Is that a tramp?" Kylie asked.

"Yes, and I don't want you anywhere near this stage or the bigger version unless it's for this song and I say so." Gustavo growled.

"It gets bigger?" Kylie asked.

"Yes, two, twenty feet, scaffold towers on either side and a lift behind that stage that goes up about 5 or so more feet." Kelly said pulling out her phone and showing Kylie a picture.

"So stay away. The record company is not paying 1.6 million to build and ship this for tour so you can break it." Gustavo finished.

"Hey I've only every broken one thing in your studio and you deserved that." At Carlos's confused look Kylie went on. "The shock system controller. Every other time it's always been the boys." Kylie said.

Gustavo tried to correct her but Kelly cut him off. "That is true." Kelly said.

"It's why Griffin usually leaves me alone and saves all his half-cocked ideas for the boys. I make him too much money for him to change things."

"Get to work." Gustavo showed.

With Mr. X to supervise, Gustavo and Kelly left Kylie and Carlos to practice. "Kylie, up on the stage." Mr. X said.

Kylie swallowed but walked up the ramp to the center of the stage and tried to remain calm as she looked at Carlos and Mr. X.

"First thing I want you to do is a front flip off the stage, hit the tramp, do a double front flip, and land on the ground on your feet."

"Without a mat?" Kylie asked. "No way in hell, at least not yet." So they brought in a mat because sure enough the first time Kylie tried it she landed flat on her back and didn't have enough momentum for the double flip.

"Is that what I think it is?" Carlos asked as they took a water break an hour later after Kylie had successfully thrown a double front flip a few times. She still had a problem sticking the landing though.

"What? Where?" Kylie asked looking around the lot.

"That, there," Carlos grabbed Kylie's left hand and looked at the inside of her wrist. "What is that?"

"Well first you're looking at it upside down." Kylie pulled her arm back and held it up so he could read it correctly.

"K.D.K.? Is that the tattoo you were talking about in Minnesota?" Carlos asked.

"You don't like it, do ya?" Kylie pouted.

Fearing he had upset her, Carlos grinned rushing on. "No, no, not what I meant," Carlos said quickly. "Why those three letters?"

"Kendall D. Knight. I want to make sure he's with me no matter what happens between us."

"I think it's sweet. I'm glad you love him that much."

"Thanks Carlos." Kylie said.

"But you're not going to tell Kendall, are you?" Carlos asked accusingly.

"I know I should but I don't want to upset him. You heard what he said. He only told me to go for it if Griffin wouldn't be mad. I don't want to make him angry with me again."

"You should tell him, before we go on tour."

"I'll think about it." Kylie rolled her eyes and they went back to work. Eventually Kylie drove them home. Unfortunately they got stuck in a traffic jam so Kylie started looking around as Carlos rocked out to a song on the radio. Just as the cars started moving again, Kylie spotted a cardboard box on the side of the road with a sign in front of it that read: Puppies $50. Kylie swallowed but continued to drive to the Palm Woods.

Two days later the box was still there but now the $50 was crossed out and instead said $30.

Two days after that the sign read: Free, take her! Kylie jerked the car to the side of the road, causing the guy behind her to honk and swear angrily, but she just climbed out of her car and rushed over to the box. Looking inside she saw a tiny puppy curled up in the corner of the box with the biggest brown eyes staring at her. Kylie's heart broke in two. She reached down a picked the puppy up noticing that thanks to the rain shower 20 minutes ago, the puppy was soaking wet and trembling. She grabbed a towel from the back seat of the car then gently draped it over the front seat and set the puppy down on it. "It's alright babe, I'm going to get you nice and warm and well taken care of. Then she climbed back in her car and rushed to the humane society where she occasionally volunteered, walking and feeding and socializing the animals. Soon her favorite doctor, Doc Mathews stepped out.

"Kylie, I thought you were working today. Just not here?" Doc said.

Kylie rubbed the puppy a bit more as she was wrapped in the towel on her lap before looking at the dark haired woman. "I was, I am, this whole week really. I just ... I found this puppy and I was hoping to get you to look at her." Kylie said.

"Sure," Doc said leading Kylie back to the exam room. "Well I can tell you right now, she's definitely underweight." Doc said observing the puppy as Kylie peeled back the towel.

"But she's only a couple weeks old right? Three or four and that's why she's so small?" Kylie said hopefully.

"Well it—"

"She," Kylie corrected.

The doctor looked and nodded. "Well she already has some milk teeth so yes at least three weeks and she can see and hear and smell by the way her nose is moving." The doctor patted the table gently and suddenly the dog started whimpering and trembling. "Kylie this puppy has to be at least seven weeks. Look how scared she is. Puppies don't start exhibiting fear until at least seven weeks usually. I can run some tests to see if she's had her shots and which ones but my guess is seven to eight weeks. Where exactly did you find her?"

"In a cardboard box on the side of the road. 50 bucks a pop."

"Now I know she's got to be at least seven or eight weeks. Pups really shouldn't be separated from their mom before then."

"Then why is she so small? Is it just because she's underfed?" Kylie asked.

"I think you have a Mini Pin and not a Doberman and maybe a runt. Was she out in the rain?"

"Yes. Soaked to the bone. I tried to dry her off best I could."

"And you did a good job. Like I said I'll run some tests and get back to you."

"Can I take her home? If she's scared of being neglected then I want to take care of her and not just leave her alone. I can't abandon her."

"If you think your mom and your building manager would be ok with it then I'll allow it. You know there's room here if they won't let you keep her. I'll call when the results are in but feed her Kylie, and get her a bath." The doctor then proceed to tell Kylie what all she'd need to know and gave her a few good websites, then she took the puppy's blood and sent Kylie on her way. Kylie stopped at a store on her way home then drove home. At the parking lot Kylie texted Katie who told her the apartment was clear then she tucked the puppy in her hoodie pocket and walked inside.

"Freeze," Bitters called.

Kylie stopped but kept one hand in her pocket on the dog's back. "Yes?" Kylie asked dragging the word out as she turned to face him.

"Why do you smell like wet dog?" Bitters asked coming around the counter to stand in front of her.

"Lightning is a dog, it did rain." Kylie said stating facts.

"Lightning's been upstairs for an hour."

"I also volunteer at an animal shelter."

"But you've been at the studio all week."

"I dropped by today to let the staff know tour starts in a couple days." Kylie said rolling her eyes. "Now if you don't mind I have to get upstairs." Kylie turned around and then thought of something. She looked over her shoulder at Bitters. "There's a pet weight limit in this apartment right?"

"30 pounds." Bitters said. "You're not getting a dog are you?"

"My mom wrangles six kids, how fair would a dog be on top of that?"

"Okay then."

"Thanks again." Kylie snuck the puppy upstairs and into her bedroom.

"Alright spill." Katie said looking up from her magazine.

"Dak Zevon, really?" Kylie asked as she spotted the cover of the magazine.

"He's cute and I'm a pre-teen girl. Spill it."

Kylie set down the bags in her hand then pulled the puppy out of her hoodie pocket. "She needs help Katie. I've always wanted another pet, especially after I had to get rid of Snowball. Please Katie."

"She's so cute." Katie said walking to the dog slowly. "You do know you're going to have to tell Mom eventually right?"

"I know. But for the time being help me get her clean and dry." Soon the puppy was cleaned and dry and fed and was now sniffing Katie and Kylie's room.

* * *

><p>"And we're back with Big Time Rush, who was just telling me about the tour." The DJ said.<p>

"Thanks Eric," James said to the DJ, "Our tour: BTR All Over the World kicks off right here in L.A. tomorrow night."

"You boys look super excited."

"We are. We can't wait. This tour is huge and we have one of our favorite artists opening all but the last couple of our US shows." Carlos said.

"Kylie Knight." Eric said.

"It's her first ever tour." Kendall said.

"You've known Kylie for some time correct? Given that she's recording at the same studio."

"She's also Kendall's little sister." Logan said.

"Kylie's your sister?" Eric said stunned as his gaze turned to Kendall.

"Yep and not only is she super excited to be on tour with us, she's also really supportive." Kendall said.

"And it won't be awkward to have her on tour? Being that you'll have to look after her—"

Carlos cut him off. "Don't let her hear you say that." Carlos said.

"And her being a different genre of music?" The DJ prompted.

"When Logan said little he meant younger by four minutes. It'll be awkward because she's one of three girls on this tour; the rest are all guys. But we're looking forward to it." Kendall said. "Like you said she's a country music star so we are a bit worried that our fans won't be as supportive of her but our true rushers will support her because she's family even if they don't like her songs."

"Are you saying you didn't want her ton tour?" Eric asked.

"If Kendall had his way he'd lock her in a tower and throw away the key." James joked. Carlos and Logan laughed but Kendall rolled his eyes.

"That's not what I said at all. I want to protect her from all the monsters in this world but if I lock her up, I become one. I love my sister and having her on tour is definitely going to be interesting." Kendall said.

"You and your sister are close then?"

"Extremely. We fight like most siblings do but we know we can count on each other." They talked a little more about Kylie then their CD and tour before doing an in-studio performance then they headed back to the Palm Woods.

Back in their crib they found Kylie's door locked and she refused to answer it.

"Come on Kylie we just want to talk." Carlos begged.

"No, please go away." Kylie said. She had been like this for the past three days and the boys were worried she was slipping back into her shell. This time they weren't backing down.

"If this is about the tour—" James started.

"It's not. I just want to be alone." Kylie answered.

"Kylie, it's Carlos—"

"I can tell by your voice." Kylie called back.

"We're worried about you. Please Kylie, whatever it is we can help." Carlos called touching the door and praying he could get through to her.

Kylie pulled open the door and peaked through the crack. "I'm fine see." Kylie grinned. "Now, please, leave me alone.

"Ky." Carlos said plainly.

Kylie looked at him, sighed, then grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him in the room shutting the door behind him. "Why?" Kylie asked.

"You've been in your room since the rain storm. Katie's brought you all of your meals and you haven't been to the studio for practice. Gustavo's mad."

"I need you to keep this a secret." Kylie said.

"Hey I never told anyone about the second grade—" Kylie pressed her hand over his mouth.

"They could be listening." Kylie sat her z-pod and speakers near the door and turned the music up. Then she sat down next to her bed and flipped the covers up. Kylie gave a soft whistle and patted the floor a couple times. Carlos's jaw dropped at the puppy that came charging out. Kylie scooped the puppy up and began petting her.

"Where'd you get him?" Carlos asked petting the puppy as well, sinking to his knees next to Kylie.

"Found _her_ on the side of the road in a box that said: Free, take her. Doc said she's about seven or eight weeks but figures she must have been the runt of the litter because she's so small. I couldn't leave her there and I've always wanted a Pincer. I just haven't figured out how to convince Mom to let me keep her. It's been three days but I've already started training her to use a litter box. She's always so quiet too. I can't send her to the pound or the humane society. Just look at her."

Carlos did look at the puppy as she licked his hand. "Alright, alright, I won't tell anyone. What about the tour? Are you going to take her?"

"I would love to but I'm sure Gustavo will say no."

"We leave tomorrow."

"I know Carlos, but I can't just leave her." Kylie begged.

"Kylie, are you packed?" Mrs. Knight asked through the door loudly.

"Yes ma'am." Kylie answered. Then her voice dropped again. "The doc also thinks the pup's mom neglected her. She was surprised the pup's still alive. It's rare the runt lives without human intervention. I had to do something Carlos."

"I know. Katie hasn't had a reaction to her?" Carlos asked.

"Nope and the pup's been here for three days. She even plays with her some times." Kylie said.

"I know you don't want to but we should tell the guys. Kendall's always got a plan. He can convince Gustavo and your mom."

"Alright you win." Kylie said. Kylie moved the z-pod and speakers then Carlos went to get the other three as Kylie finished packing.

"Kylie, we're back." Carlos said.

Kylie opened the door and when she turned back around the puppy was lying on top of Kylie's clothes in her suitcase. Kylie smiled. "See, she wants to go."

"Is that a puppy?" Logan asked.

"Nope, it's a pig." Kylie deadpanned.

"What kind?" James asked.

"Mini Pincer. You boys have to convince Mom to let me keep her. And convince Gustavo to let me take her on tour. Please." Kylie begged.

"So she's not going to be a big dog?" Kendall asked warily.

"8-13 inches and 10-15 pounds average. Please Kendall? Mama will let me if you asked her."

"And she doesn't bark?"

"She's been here for three days, you tell me." Kylie said. Then nearly begging she continued "Katie hasn't had a reaction to her. She's small enough to stay out of the way and she can be litter box trained, Kendall, please. She needs me, needs us." Kylie said.

"It would do her some good." James said.

"She'd be in charge of another life and ..." Logan leaned over and whispered something to Kendall that Kylie couldn't hear.

"Alright, alright I'll talk to Mom." Kendall walked over to the dog and looked at her. "She is kinda cute." Kendall reached out to pet the puppy but she shook violently.

"Oh baby." Kylie said picking the puppy up. "She's been neglected and barely fed before I picked her up three days ago. She's just scared. Give her time; she'll come to love you like I do."

Kendall sighed but went to talk to his mom. Meanwhile Kylie tried to calm the small dog. When it didn't work she shooed the boys from the room and the puppy calmed down. Then the door opened again and Mrs. Knight walked in. Kendall was right behind her. "Kylie." Mrs. Knight said expectantly.

"I haven't broken any rules and Bitters told me the animal weight limit is 30 pounds which includes Lightning. She's so much less than that." Kylie answered.

"And my rules? I told you no pets." Mrs. Knight said.

"Technically your rule is no cats."

"Kylie," Mrs. Knight said forcefully.

"It is Mom and as you can see she's not a cat." Kylie said putting the puppy back down on the suitcase.

"Yes, I can see that."

"Come on Mama, please!" Both twins gave their mom identical pouts and pleading eyes.

"It's not fair when you both use that face against me." Mrs. Knight said. "The minute I have to clean up after her, she's gone."

"Thanks Mama." Kylie squealed then hugged her mom then her brother.

"So what did you name her?" Mrs. Knight asked.

* * *

><p><em><strong>There you have the next chapter. Thanks for reading and reviewing. So tell me what do you think the dog's name is and who do you think named her? Also are you still wandering about the prom photo Gustavo made Kylie and James take that Katie lost? And what do you think will happen between James and his girlfriend and Kylie and Sammy while they're on tour? Look for a reappearance of Honey Bear and Kylie's band coming soon. Any more questions just shoot me a review or pm. Thanks. <strong>_


	42. Chapter 42

_**Here is the next chapter of BTS. I hope you like it. Interesting guesses for the name and who you thought would name her. Now we'll find out what the dog's name is and who came up with it. Same disclaimer. **_

* * *

><p>"I—" Kylie started trying to think quickly.<p>

"You haven't named her?" Carlos asked. Kylie saw the other three boys were back, standing in the doorway.

"You named Snowball two weeks before I said you could keep her." Mrs. Knight said.

"I was two and knew I could get away with it. I wasn't sure you'd let me this time." Kylie admitted fidgeting under the gazes of her best friends.

"Then we can call her Bacon." Carlos said. The dog perked up but only Logan noticed.

"**You want to call my dog Bacon?**" Kylie shouted. Again Logan noticed the dog perk up. "Why not just call her Corndog?" Logan watched as the dog put her head down and looked to be cringing at the name Corndog.

"Don't be silly that would make me want to eat her." Carlos said smirking.

"What about an actual dog's name?" Kendall asked wanting to stop the fight.

"You mean like Fluffy?" James asked.

"Or Rocky?" Logan asked.

"I'm telling you there's nothing wrong with Bacon." Carlos said so firmly Kylie could only expect him to stop his foot and pout next. Then Logan saw the dog respond once again to Bacon. This time Mrs. Knight also saw the response.

"Kylie, I think your puppy has already picked her name." Mrs. Knight said.

"You can not be serious." Kylie said looking at her mom.

"I'm definitely not being frivolous." Mrs. Knight said. "Right Bacon?" The small dog barked.

"Really? Bacon?" Kylie asked. The puppy stood on all fours and barked again. "Now she's not going to answer to anything else. Thanks Carlos." Kylie said the last two words sarcastically.

"I know you're not really mad at me." Carlos said.

Kylie rolled her eyes. "You boys go talk to Gustavo and convince him to let me take her. I have to go talk to Sammy."

"About how it wouldn't be fair for the two of you to stay together while you're on the road?" James asked.

"About how understanding he is that I may be on the road but my heart will still be his." Kylie smirked and walked down to the pool with Bacon. Of course all the girls, to include James's girlfriend Melissa who was sitting next to Sammy, cooed over the small dog.

"Where'd you get her?" Sammy asked neutrally.

"The side of the road in a cardboard box." Sammy cringed at the answer. "Oh but don't you worry she's rabie-free and she's had a good bath," Kylie sassed glaring at her boyfriend and protecting her dog.

"Oh hon, I didn't mean nothing by that. Come on sit down." Sammy said waving to the end of his lawn chair. Kylie looked at him but sat down. "Not many people in this city would take in a stray and—"

"Stop. You know tour starts tomorrow. After the show here we're headed for Seattle."

"I know." Sammy frowned.

"And no matter how far I get from Cali or how long I'm gone, I'll always be faithful to you. No matter what the tabloids say."

"I know." Sammy smiled softly. "Being on the road is part of your job Kylie. I have to respect that. Besides we have Face Talk and you have a cell, call me any time."

"How'd I get so lucky to have a guy like you?" Sam only smiled then leaned over and kissed Kylie. They hung out for a little while longer until Katie and Mrs. Knight were in the lobby doorway. "Guess that's my cue." Kylie put Bacon down and she ran to Katie. "Are you coming tonight?" Kylie asked.

"We're doing night shots, sorry babe." Sammy said.

"Work calls I get it. I have to respect it."

"You're the best." Sam took Kylie's face in his hands and gently kissed her deeply as Big Time Rush slid to a stop in the lobby. Katie couldn't help but laugh as all four boys caught sight of Kylie and froze. Katie snapped a quick picture then watched as Kendall's face turned red.

"Oh no you don't." Mrs. Knight said stepping between the four boys and the doorway with her hands on her hips. "You will leave her alone."

"Mom," Kendall started.

"No Kendall. If that was James and some girl or Logan and Camille you'd be cheering. You won't treat Kylie any different." Mrs. Knight said.

Kendall frowned but followed the rest of the boys upstairs to get the rest of the bags.

Meanwhile Kylie pulled out of the kiss but hugged Sam. "I'm gonna miss you." Kylie said.

"I'll miss you too. Be safe beautiful and don't let any of those fan boys take my spot." Sammy said.

"Never. As long as you don't go falling for an actress."

"Of course not," Sammy swallowed. Then he saw the boys and Katie talking to Lucy and Camille. "Your bus is probably here. Go on."

"I'll call you." Sammy smiled, kissed her once more, then Kylie headed off. Out in the parking lot the boys said goodbye to Lucy and Camille then climbed aboard the bus. Kylie hugged Lucy then turned to do the same for Camille. However Camille held up a hand.

"Katie told me to keep this safe but I think it's time you had it back." Camille said handing Kylie a face down photo. "I've already made a copy of it for the boys, please don't hate me."

Kylie flipped the photo over and smiled softly. "Now that I've had time to get over it I don't really care about it anymore. It's a sweet picture." Kylie said evaluating the prom photo. Kylie did remember passing Camille in the hallway as she chased her little sister and figured that was when she had given the photo to Camille.

"Good. Now enjoy your trip." Camille said hugging the blonde. Kylie hugged her back then climbed on the bus.

"Look what I got back." Kylie said.

"Back?" Carlos asked.

"Yes." Kylie held up the photo. "Thanks Katie."

"I couldn't let you destroy it." Katie said.

"I meant that sincerely. It's a really great picture." Kylie said.

As the bus pulled out of the parking lot Lucy and Camille headed back for the pool. "How many times do I have to tell you to be careful Melissa?" They heard Sammy asked. Both girls stopped and peaked around the corner to see the pair by the cabanas.

"I don't see why we have to hide. Kylie left and James dumped me."

"Yes but you never know when Kylie's friends are watching. She's got loads of them and they're not all stupid enough to be soothed over by fancy words. Well not all of them. I like you Meli," Sammy rubbed her arm looking at her with adoration, "a lot more than I like Kylie but I don't want to incur the wrath of five hockey players."

"And you can't just dump her?" Melissa pouted.

"Lower your voice." When Melissa only stared at him he sighed. "Not yet. I'll figure it out sweetheart, don't worry about it." As the pair walked away Lucy and Camille looked at each other.

"Did he really just ...?" Camille started.

"Yes but I think we better leave it alone until we have firm proof to show Kylie." Lucy answered.

"I suppose you're right." Camille said. "It just sucks that we can't stop it before it happens without making her angry."

"If we tell Kylie about this without video evidence she'll never believe us."

"Didn't say I didn't agree," Camille defended.

* * *

><p>"You alright Kylie?" Kendall asked as she sat down on the sofa next to him still staring at the photo.<p>

"Yeah. Maybe a little nervous. I'm going to miss him you know?" Kylie said finally putting the picture aside.

"Hey now, none of that. You'll have plenty of time to video chat and talk to him while we're on the road. This tour is going to rock." Kendall said.

"And just like your shows at the Music Box, in Malibu, and Long Beach, nothing's going to go wrong." James said.

"Unless you get stage fright and puke on stage." Carlos said.

"Carlos!" The others cried as Kylie looked at little green around the gills.

"Nothing will go wrong ... Unless of course you get too close to the edge and fall off."

"Carlos." Kendall said.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Kylie said then covered her mouth.

"Sweetheart," Mrs. Knight said kneeling in front of her daughter, "you are going to be fine. Ignore him and concentrate on the songs."

"You'll be there won't you?" Kylie begged looking at her mother.

"Just for tonight and Washington State. Katie's still got school and Ms. Collins won't let her do it online until the boys leave for Europe." Mrs. Knight said.

"You mean I have to be on the road for seven weeks with just those four?" Kylie asked.

"And your band, their band, Kelly, Gustavo, assorted crew, Bear, and Freight Train."

"Oh."

"Honey, I want you to listen to Matt and Bear on the road. No incidents and no trouble. You're strong like me and you can do this."

Kylie tilted her head for a moment then remembered Sticks's first name was Matt. "Yes Ma'am." Kylie sighed.

"That's my girl."

That night in L.A. went smoothly and Kylie loved watching the concert from back stage.

"See you didn't screw up. You did just fine." Katie said as Kylie held Bacon and scratched her ears.

"What's with the dog?" Kelly asked.

"Kelly, meet Bacon." Kylie said.

"As in the Bacon the boys were talking about when they asked if you could bring bacon on tour?" Kelly asked.

"Possibly," Kylie answered in a sing-song tone.

"But in our and her defense, we never actually mentioned specifically what Bacon was." Carlos said as a stage hand took his headset mic and handed him a hand held mic. "And besides the fact Gustavo already said yes, look into those eyes and say no." Carlos grinned as Kylie used her puppy dog pout then he ran back on stage for the last three songs.

Kelly turned to tell Kylie no but Kylie held her pout. Finally it got to Kelly and she frowned. "Fine, if you can convince Gustavo." Kelly said.

Kylie squealed and hugged her puppy. Ten minutes later the crowd was calling for an encore and Kylie had yet to confront Gustavo.

"What do you say boys? How about the encore?" Kendall asked.

"Can we do _Oh Yeah!_?" Carlos asked.

"You up for it Kylie?" Kendall asked.

"Just like the mall show?" Kylie asked.

Kendall nodded.

"Oh look Gustavo. Let's rock this thing." Kylie said then handed her puppy to Katie.

"You have to face him some time." Kelly called after her. Kylie just waved and ran on stage with the four boys.

After performing they went back to Kelly who had been joined by Gustavo and the puppy was nowhere to be seen.

"Where'd Katie go?" Kylie asked.

"To the bus," Kelly said. "Go change so we can do autographs and photos then get on the road to Washington." They did as they were told and eventually they were sitting on the bus.

Katie was playing fetch with Bacon when Gustavo stepped up on the bus. He looked down at her and Bacon shook like a leaf. James scooped the puppy up, as he was the closest, and took her back to the couch where Carlos took her and softly tried to calm her down. "I think you scared her." Carlos said breaking the tension.

"Why is there a dog on my bus?" Gustavo asked.

"Meet Bacon." Kendall said.

"Before you yell remember they did ask if they could bring Bacon." Kelly said.

"And we never specified the crispy, breakfast food." Logan said softly.

Kylie hopped down from her bunk bed and took Bacon from Carlos. "If you really don't want her on the tour bus I will send her back with Katie when they leave Washington, but don't you dare punish my puppy because you think I went behind your back and did this to hurt you. I didn't. This isn't completely about you. You took everything and everyone from me and maybe I just wanted something for myself. You took my four best friends from Minnesota," Kylie put Bacon in her pen, "to turn them into pop stars, I lost my father because he's a vicious monster, my mom rarely speaks to me because she's trying to wrangle six kids and their career," Kylie jabbed her finger at the boys, "my baby sister now has more ways to get money than ever before so we rarely talk. Aside from all that you only want my voice and to exploit me to get more money and fame and I don't have a single friend left in this world except this puppy and now you want to take her too? I'm sorry I'm not what you want alright?" Kylie was nearly hysterical as she climbed off their bus and then on to the band bus. "Just drive, please." Kylie begged the driver. Honey Bear who had followed her, nodded and the driver fired up the bus. Honey Bear followed Kylie to the back lounge and sat down next to her on the couch.

For the longest time neither spoke until Honey Bear said "I may have been hired by your dad first then Griffin to protect you but I've always thought of you as my kid sister. I know that on the surface it felt like everything you said was true but you know deep down, none of it is. Except maybe about Katie."

"I never see the boys anymore. If they aren't chasing skirts, Gustavo has them in the studio. And it does feel like I've lost them. I know Gustavo is amazing and he's making their dreams come true by working them so hard but I never see them anymore. I need a little Kylie and the guys' time."

"You know if you could convince Gustavo and Kelly to switch to this bus it would just be you and the boys."

"And you and Freight Train. Just hold me big brother." Kylie sighed.

Honey Bear nodded and wrapped his arms around the young girl and told her a fantastic story as she fell asleep. When she was asleep Honey Bear laid her down gently on the bench and tossed a blanket over her then walked out to the main room to answer his phone. After talking to Kendall, he hung up and sat down next to Sticks.

"And what can I do for the highly revered Honey Bear?" Sticks asked. Honey Bear told him what happened on the other bus. "Is she ok?" Sticks asked when Honey Bear finished.

"I think so. You know Kylie." Honey Bear said. Sticks nodded.

The next morning Kylie woke up with a stiff back wondering vaguely why her throat hurt and where she was. She rolled over to get a better look at the place and found herself on the floor suddenly. Kylie groaned and realized that she had just fallen off the couch she had been sleeping on, in the back of the band's tour bus. Kylie rubbed the back of her head then stood and walked out to see her drummer eating French toast sticks.

"Morning Kylie," Sticks said.

"Morning."

"How do you feel?" Sticks asked.

"Like I just made an idiot out of myself and I should have let Kendall handle Gustavo." Kylie sighed as she sat down next to Sticks.

"You only said what you were feeling. No one, not even the great Gustavo Rocque, can fault you for that. At least they shouldn't." Sticks said.

"Why'd Mom put you in charge?"

"Because I know what it's like to be a parent and you respect me enough to listen to me even if you don't want to."

"I see."

"You know it's just to keep you out of trouble. I'm not going to lay down a bunch of unreasonable rules and expect you to follow them because I say so. When I do give you a rule though, I expect you to follow it without question. I only do it for your safety."

"Yes sir." Kylie nodded. "Now, why don't you go back to the other bus and see your puppy? You've never been gone from her this long before."

"True. So I guess enjoy her while I got her because Gustavo is going to send her away."

"You don't know that." Sticks said then went back to his breakfast.

* * *

><p><em><strong>What will Gustavo say about the dog? Will Kylie get to keep her? Looks like there's trouble brewing for Sammy and Kylie. Leave your thoughts thanks. <strong>_


	43. Chapter 43

_**Here's the next chapter and hopefully your questions will be answered. Like what happens when Kylie finds out Sam is cheating on her. Same disclaimer, I own nothing.**_

* * *

><p>When Kylie boarded the bus she found Carlos playing with Bacon. "Morning Carlos." Kylie said.<p>

"Are you ok?" Carlos asked.

"I think so. About what I said last night—"

"I understand where it's coming from. I'm going to try my hardest to spend more time with you. We never realized how alone you felt. Truth is, if it wasn't for you the four of us wouldn't still be friends."

"That's not true Carlos."

"You remember November ninth grade year?" Carlos asked.

"I think so."

"When I accidentally told Misty that Logan had a huge crush on her while she was dating James."

"Right. Logan was so angry when she told him you told her that he had a crush on her. Then James was angry at you and Logan because he thought the two of you had made her dump him. And Kendall had his head so far up his girlfriend's butt that he didn't even notice the three of you were fighting."

"I never found out what you told James and Logan that made them stop being so angry with me."

"I told James that she obviously wasn't good enough for him if she could dump him for his best friend and he deserved a girl so much better than her. And that he had been friends with you boys forever and one stupid little girl shouldn't be able to tear a seven year friendship apart. Then I told Logan that you didn't mean to tell her but she heard a rumor that a really hot boy liked her and that you knew who he was so she started pestering you and it slipped. I also told him that she wasn't worth it because she dumped James for him and any girl who could do that was horrible and not at all the kind of girl any of you deserve. Then I told Kendall to pull his head out of his girlfriend's butt long enough that he would realize his best friends weren't speaking to him and couldn't stand his girlfriend." Kylie said.

"See, without you the four of us would have drifted apart and wouldn't have this amazing opportunity."

"You seemed to do just fine without me when I was on my radio tour and you were fighting over Biohazzard 5."

"Yeah but we didn't have any girls to worry about then and Kendall knew why we were fighting." Carlos said.

"Ok so what were you talking about before you started trying to make me see how important I am?"

"Right ... uh ..." Carlos trailed off trying to remember where he was. "Without you the four of us wouldn't still be best friends and to me at least, it seems like we only care about you when we can tell you're hurting and as soon as we think you feel better we run off to care about our own lives. Sometimes though, I'm starting to think you're not really ok when we try to make you feel better and you're just pretending so you don't bring us down."

"I—" Kylie started.

Carlos knew she was scrambling for an answer to make him back off but he wasn't going to take it this time. "No Kylie." Carlos said cutting her off. "You have had my back since I was five and lately I haven't been doing a good job of returning the favor."

"Carlos." Kylie started.

"No!" Carlos demanded climbing to his feet ignoring Bacon for the moment. "I'm sorry Kylie. It's not gonna happen again." Carlos rushed on before she could protest. "I'm not going to just let this go. Last night we all realized we've screwed over our _biggest_ fan for too long. Enough is enough. If we can meet thousands of fans and make their dreams come true why can't we do that for someone we care about ten times more? You didn't say it to make us realize all this, I know that but it happened. We're—I'm going to be here for you. I promise." Carlos said.

Kylie didn't know what to say to that so she walked over to where Carlos was standing and wrapped her arms around his waist then she buried her face against his chest. Carlos smiled and slung an arm around her back then used his other hand to stroke her hair trying his best to comfort her. Finally Kylie raised her head and Carlos could tell Kylie had been crying. He smiled and cupped her cheeks then wiped away the tears with his thumbs.

"Don't cry. You're too beautiful to cry." Carlos whispered kissing her forehead.

"You know if girls saw this side of you there is no doubt in my mind you'd have more girls than James." Kylie said.

"Thanks Kylie. Have you talked to Sammy?"

"Not since we left." Kylie answered removing her arms from Carlos and wiping the traces of tears she still had left.

"You'd should call him. I'll give you some privacy. Oh, Gustavo said the puppy could stay as long as he doesn't have to look after her and she's quiet."

Kylie nodded and Carlos walked away. Kylie ran some water over her face then put on a little eyeliner and called Sammy. When he answered Kylie couldn't see his end of the room so she figured he had disabled the camera on his end. She shrugged it off then talked for some time until Kylie hung up because Sammy sounded really distracted and tired.

"Are those muffin tops?" James asked walking out from the back of the bus.

"Yes. With grape jelly and chocolate syrup." Kylie answered.

"I never understood how you could eat the top of a muffin." James said as he pulled out the toaster waffles.

"And how can you stand the bottom of the muffin?" Kylie said.

"That's why you two are so well matched. You can split a muffin without arguing." Carlos said sitting down on the couch. Kylie shrugged and went back to her breakfast. "And how can you eat chocolate syrup and grape jelly mixed together. That is so gross."

"Says the boy who can eat 30 corndogs in one sitting." Kylie said. When Kylie looked up again Katie was drenching her muffin tops in maple syrup.

"Those are mine." Kylie said.

"Should have put your name on the box." Katie answered. "You know no name equals free game."

"Morning Kelly." Kylie said softly.

"Good morning. Gustavo needs to speak with you."

"Where are you going?"

"To get the keys to hotel rooms so you can shower. And someone wake Kendall and Logan."

"You got it." Kylie grinned wickedly.

"We'll do it." James and Carlos said knowing that if Kylie did it there'd be a lot of screaming and fighting. They went to wake the others and Kylie looked down at her puppy.

"You get to stay sweetheart." Kylie said. The puppy gave Kylie a silly grin and Kylie finally smiled. After their showers the buses headed for the venue. Gustavo finally came to see Kylie.

"The dog can stay." Gustavo said uncomfortably.

"Carlos told me. And about your condition for keeping her." Kylie said.

"I uh ..." Gustavo cleared his throat. "I want to apologize. I know most people don't think I care but I do and you should have something that is ..." Gustavo trailed off completely uncomfortable with what he should say.

"I get it and thank you." Kylie said.

At the venue the five rehearsed for most of the day. After the show they said goodbye to Mrs. Knight and Katie, the buses continued on their way to the next stop. At their stop one week into the tour, in Santa Fe, New Mexico, Kylie finally got all her moves down for _Superstar_ perfectly and finally mastered her quick change.

As the buses continued from the show in North Dakota to South Dakota, Kylie's phone buzzed.

"Hey handsome." Kylie grinned opening the video chat. The boys were all still hanging out in the bed area and Gustavo, Freight Train and Kelly were using the back room as an office so for the moment she was all alone except Honey Bear who was talking to the driver.

"Kylie, listen, about us ..." Sammy said. He looked really nervous.

"What about us?" Kylie asked watching as his eyes drifted up as though he was looking at someone Kylie couldn't see.

"You're great and all but I'm not sure I want to keep doing this." Sammy said. Kylie's heart sank in her chest as she looked away from the phone and out the window. "Kylie, Kylie, look at me."

"Sammy." Kylie's eyes drifted back to the screen.

"I'm sorry Kylie. I—I guess this is goodbye then." Sammy said. He hung up and Kylie stared at her phone for a moment before lowering it to her lap. Then Bacon nudged her arm.

"Go find Carlos, sweetheart." Kylie said setting the puppy down on the floor. Bacon looked at her but scampered off to find Carlos. Then Kylie's phone rang again five minutes later. This time Lucy was on the other end.

"Hey girly, I saw your accident." Lucy said.

Kylie swallowed her mind instantly flashing back to the North Dakota show where she had nearly taken down Logan during _Superstar._ Gustavo and Kylie's choreographer wanted to showcase more of Kylie's gymnastics so they changed her stunts from a back handspring, backflip, back round off layout, cartwheel to two backflips, back handspring, back layout. Kylie then was only given an hour to learn the new routine and to get it right.

As Kendall sang his line:  
><em>"It's time,<br>I love this feeling  
>Can we rewind,"<em>  
>which was Kylie's cue, she threw the first backflip and her feet wobbled as she landed. She swallowed knowing that she had yet to land the handspring after the second backflip and prayed this time would be different. Kylie did the second backflip then nearly the second her feet hit the ground she went into an instant back handspring. As she landed on her hands she could tell this time would be no different as once again she over balanced and her hands shot out from under her and the left one shot towards Logan shoving his left foot out from under him. However to his credit Logan didn't crash and burn landing on top of Kylie like she thought he would. With the grace of one year of ballet and years of envying Kylie's gymnastics until he broke down and she taught him a bit of her tricks, Logan threw himself into a one handed back handstand holding it just long enough that Kylie could scramble out of the way. When they were back on their feet again Kylie froze then turned to bolt. Logan grabbed her arm and mouthed "Keep Going" and Kylie swallowed but reverted to her old choreography of a back round off layout, then a cartwheel. Then they finished the song. Of course someone who had been filming the entire concert had posted it to Shoob Tube. Though the boys had tried to comfort her, Kylie still felt a little embarrassed by it.<p>

"Hey!" Lucy said pulling Kylie out of her thoughts. "It's ok. Sometimes a little mistake is good for the soul. Logan and you weren't really hurt, were you?"

"No, not seriously thank goodness. My pride is really suffering but he wasn't hurt and he's not mad at me for it. He understands it was an accident."

"I saw your show in L.A. and that part is different, isn't it?"

"It was. My choreographer wanted me to do two backflips but I've never been able to land the two backflips unless it's spaced further apart. We're going back to the other routine tonight."

"There's something else." Lucy said hesitantly. "I don't want to tell you this, especially after last night but I have to. There's a video in your email box. You really need to see it. I'm really sorry about it Kylie."

Kylie snatched Kendall's phone off the counter and used it to check her email. As the video loaded Kylie muttered the chorus to _Girls Just Want to Have Fun_ under her breath. Then she watched the video of Sammy making out with Melissa Chesterfield in the Palm Woods arcade.

"How long have you known?" Kylie asked.

"Since you left but I knew you'd want stone cold proof. That's why—" Lucy started.

Kylie let out a frustrated scream, threw her phone towards the back of the bus, and then jumped up off the couch and began pacing. As she did so Gustavo walked out with the boys behind him.

"What's going on?" Gustavo asked. Kylie gave him the meanest glare she could muster so he backed away looking at the boys. Carlos took a step forward and spoke in a voice so low Kylie couldn't hear him. Then five pairs of eyes turned to her. James took a step forward but Kylie lifted a finger.

"Don't." She growled. "Whatever you're going to say, don't say it. I don't want to hear it."

Five minutes later all three buses came to a roadside rest and stopped. The driver opened the door and Kylie bolted off. She ran through the overgrown fields and finally sat down on a small hill. As she started to cry she was wrapped in a set of thin yet semi-muscular arms that she didn't recognize until she caught his scent: Old Spice and books. Kylie turned to Logan and cried into his shirt. Logan only pulled her close and silently rubbed her back.

"I've—I've never been cheated on where the other girl has a boyfriend too." Kylie said a while later.

"She doesn't." Logan said softly. "James broke up with her before we left."

Kylie pulled back sharply. "How'd you know she—"

"You didn't hang up before you threw the phone. You know Carlos was always quick with his glove." Logan said referring to when Carlos had played goalie on their hockey team. "He spoke with Lucy and she told him then we saw the video. You're too good for that scum bag."

Kylie couldn't even bring herself to smile at the insult. "That doesn't help. And it wasn't my first relationship either so you can say it was doomed from the start."

"It's going to hurt, there's no doubt about that but you can't let it get you down." Logan said. Kylie rested her head on his shoulder. "I'll let you in on a little secret." He toyed with his shoe strings with one hand while he kept the other on Kylie's shoulder. "The first time Camille and I broke up, when she kissed James, I cried that night. It's ok to cry and it's ok to hurt." She looked at him and let out a shaky sigh. "Do you hear that?" Logan asked curiously.

"Hear what?" Kylie asked.

"It sounds like carnival music." Logan said. Kylie stood and pulled Logan to his feet.

"I don't want to see anyone right now so maybe ..." Kylie trailed off.

"Then come on." Logan wrapped his arm back around Kylie's shoulder and pulled her in the direction of the music. "I'll handle Gustavo." Logan said as they spotted a Ferris Wheel in the distance.

"Guess you were right. It is a carnival." Kylie said.

"What do you want to do?" Logan asked as they paid their way in.

"I've always wanted to play a carnival game but my mom always said they were complete money pits."

"Go find which game you want to play." Kylie nodded and ran through the carnival as Logan texted Kendall who promised to give Kylie and Logan at least an hour.

Nearly 45 minutes later the game vendor handed Kylie the stuffed Labrador that Logan had won for her and they walked towards the food carts.

"Why don't you grab us both a corndog while I take this call?" Logan asked. Kylie nodded and headed off as Logan answered his phone to a screaming Gustavo. Logan held his phone away from himself and waited until Gustavo stopped screaming. When the man did Logan put the phone back to his ear. He promised they'd be back at the bus in 15 minutes then called Sticks who promised to meet them in ten in the field.

"Logan," Kylie said as they walked back towards the bus, "thanks. I feel better now."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Are you sure you're not mad about last night?"

"I'm sure. Name the puppy Falcor and we'll be even. We'll forget all about last night and we're ok."

"Falcor?" Kylie asked then she smiled. "The only move the two of us ever on as kids, besides the Ducks."

"You loved that flying luck dragon."

"Thanks Logan." Kylie smiled then hugged him.

"Sure." Logan answered.

"Hey Sticks." Kylie said seeing him standing in the field.

"Logan called. Why don't you ride to the arena with me and the band?" Sticks said. "You ride with us, you won't have to see the boys and you nor the boys will be able to say something stupid or that you'll regret."

"Good point." Kylie said. Logan nodded. "How about a lift?" Sticks nodded and gave Kylie a piggy back ride back toward the bus.

"Kylie!" Logan called after them. "Watch the rest of the video, it'll probably shock you."

"Ok." Kylie said.

When Sticks carried Kylie to the band bus instead, the boys turned to Logan. "She's angry and scorned," Logan said, "and one of the five of us was bound to say something stupid. We didn't want to chance it before the concert tonight. They'll calm her down." The boys nodded and the buses rolled on towards the arena. Each of the boys, Kendall, Logan, Carlos and James, were quiet until the arena was in sight then they got rambunctious.

Meanwhile Sticks sat Kylie down on the couch and she loaded the video, on her phone this time, as Sticks went to speak with the rest of her band and the other band.

_The camera was set in the arcade and Melissa was leaning against a game staring at the doorway. Then Sammy walked up to her. After less than a few words Sammy wrapped his arms around Melissa and the pair started making out. _Kylie held back her tears knowing that Melissa hadn't coerced him into anything and Sammy was doing from his own free will. _Only a few seconds later Jett walked in. _

That is where Kylie had stopped the video earlier but now she let it continue.

_Jett stopped and looked at the pair and for a few moments. Then when Kylie expected Jett to walk away he walked over to Sammy and tapped him on the shoulder. Sammy pulled away from Melissa annoyed then swallowed when he saw Jett. Jett confronted Sammy about the cheating and when Sammy didn't deny it and told Jett what Kylie didn't know couldn't hurt her, Jett's patience snapped and then Jett punched Sammy._ _Sammy stared at Jett then turned on his heel and walked out. _

Kylie thought that had to be the end of it as the video had gone black. However the video picked up again in the pool yard where Sam was sitting on a pool chair sideways and Jett was standing in front of him. The camera view showed both their profiles.

_In the pool yard Jett glared at Sammy demanding he call Kylie and tell her that their relationship was over and that Sammy was cheating on Kylie. Sam did the first part as the video played the conversation she had had with Sammy. When it was over Sam put his phone down on the chair he was sitting on and looked up at Jett. The camera moved in closer to show Jett was furious. He grabbed Sammy by the front of his shirt and as the camera zoomed out Jett threw Sammy in the pool. When Sammy resurfaced Jett told him that was for not telling Kylie he was a cheating scum. Then Kylie heard Lucy say they had all the proof they needed. _

Kylie shut off the video when it ended and smiled at her good friends back at the Palm Woods. "Maybe I'm not alone as I thought." Kylie said.

**Of course not, you have us.** Lefty signed. Kylie rolled her eyes. He only signed words to Kylie when he was trying to cheer her up but over the past year Kylie had learned as much sign language as she needed to get by and get the sense of what he was saying.

"You're right about that." Kylie said. Then she spotted Joe. "Hey Joe, why are you wearing a straw hat?"

"You've just noticed the hat? He wears that hat as often as Sticks has pair on him." Cajun said.

"I am in a country band, right?" Joe asked.

"Well, true, but so is Sticks and he has more of a city kid look to him and Cajun has more of an L.A. surfer look to him."

"I was raised on a horse ranch. Sticks grew up in the big city and Cajun on the beach." Joe answered.

"I was raised in Nashville thank you very much." Sticks said.

"And I was raised in Oklahoma. Good to know you remember where you were raised." Joe smirked. "My brother also owns a ranch on the outskirts of Nashville. Ranchin' is in my blood. And I spend every chance I get out at that ranch."

"Maybe we shouldn't judge people on what they look like or what they wear." Lefty said. "If we did I would have to classify Kendall as a hick with how much plaid he wears and your style's confusing."

At Kylie's confused look Joe smirked again. "One day you're a prissy, little, city girl, the next you're a boarder, the next you're a cowgirl. Make up your mind already."

"Whatever you say, _cowboy._" Kylie said rolling her eyes. "I like that. Cowboy. The only one to wear a cowboy hat."

"Guess you just got yourself a new nickname, Joe." Sticks said. "Or should I say Cowboy?"

Everyone rolled their eyes.

Then Sticks turned to Kylie. "Kylie, do not leave the bus without Honey Bear or one of us again."

"I'm sorry for freaking you out. I was angry and scorned and upset and ... well my boyfriend did just cheat on me. I had to get out of there."

"Don't do it again." Sticks said.

"So, what do you boys do for fun on this here bus?" Kylie asked changing the subject.

All four boys looked at her then at each other before grinning wickedly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wonder what they're going to do. Any guesses? I'm sorry if the memory of Kylie's mess up didn't make any sense. Basically she landed on her stomach on the stage and she shoved Logan's foot out from under him. Luckily neither was hurt. Thanks for reading.<strong>_


	44. Chapter 44

_**So the next chapter. Loved the suggestion of a nerf dart gun war. Smart idea but I like the real answer better. I own nothing and I've played five card draw before but never betting so I don't really know how this works. Let me know if you're confused. Same disclaimer. Hope you enjoy. **_

* * *

><p>"Have you ever played five card draw?" Cowboy asked.<p>

"Once or twice," Kylie said softly.

"You'll play against the four of us, BTR's band will play a couple rounds, and our winner plays theirs. It's our pre-destination stress release." Cajun said.

"Sounds like fun." Kylie said. She couldn't let the boys know how good she was at the game. It just ruined all her fun. Half an hour later Devin cheered from the BTR Band table.

"Devin won again." Sticks said watching Kylie watch Cajun and Lefty. He didn't really seem all that surprised by Devin winning.

"So is it going to be Lefty again?" Devin asked wandering over to the Double K table.

"Maybe," Sticks answered having just folded.

"She's good, I'll admit that." Lefty said.

"Well it's to you. What are you thinking?" Kylie asked emotionlessly.

Lefty tossed in his bet and Kylie turned to Cajun. "I fold." Cajun said tossing his cards.

"Cowboy?"

"Fold," Cowboy said.

Kylie matched the bet then Lefty smirked. "8-high straight in diamonds, beat that." Lefty said.

"Kay," Kylie said then laid down a Jack-high straight in spades.

Lefty cursed. "How'd you do it?"

"Beginner's luck I suppose." Kylie said.

"You and me then," Devin said. Kylie nodded.

As they pulled up to the arena Kylie looked at Devin carefully. "Your turn," Kylie said.

"What are you all doing here still?" Kelly snapped stepping up on the bus.

"Hush." Sticks said. "We're about to see who wins."

"Wins what?" Kelly asked.

"Five card draw." Lefty said.

"We're already running behind. Thanks to Kylie's outburst." Kelly said. "Double K is needed on stage for their sound check in five minutes."

"And this will only take two if Devin can just call already."

"Let's say we make this a little interesting and play for real." Devin said.

"What do you have in mind?" Kylie asked.

"If I win, you play my favorite song, _Rock Me_, during your sound check."

"Ok. If I win you let me play drums for _Big Night_, tonight during the show." Kylie said knowing she was going to win.

"Sure." Devin agreed sarcastically. Kylie could tell by his tone he thought he was going to win. He laid down his cards. "Beat a royal flush in spades." Devin said.

"Ok, royal flush in hearts." Kylie smirked showing her cards.

"No way, spades always wins."

"In a game of spades, otherwise it's always hearts."

"In a game of hearts," Devin argued.

"You could call it a tie." Kelly said.

"Never," Kylie and Devin said at the same time.

"Fine," Kelly picked up the deck of cards. She fanned them out to the two players. "Pick a card."

Both Kylie and Devin took one.

"Count of three, flip them over. Ace high, highest card wins. One, two, three." Kelly counted.

"Ace," Kylie said.

"Same." Devin agreed.

"How is it, in a deck of 38 cards, you both pick aces?" Sticks asked. The pair shrugged. Kelly walked over to the driver and handed him two random cards so neither Kylie nor Devin could see what they were. The driver mixed them up as he faced Kylie and Devin.

"The one who picks the eight wins." The driver said after looking at them for a moment.

"Your right hand." Kylie said quickly.

"Then I'll take left." Devin said.

"Kylie wins." The driver said turning the cards around. The eight of diamonds showed from his right hand. The other was the four of clubs.

Devin sighed and they departed the bus. Kylie shoved her hands in her pockets as it was still early February and followed them inside. During her sound check Kylie sang part of _Rock Me_ and part of _You're the Reason_ then watched the boys run through _Elevate_ and worked with Devin on _Big Night_.

As usual for Kylie's last song she did a cover this time an old song by Linda Ronstadt called _When Will I be Loved._ Kylie slowed the song down a little bit more than the original but her fans loved it all the same.

As James watched from backstage he could tell Kylie was putting all her hurt and her pain from her break up with Sammy into that song and it broke his heart. He knew in his heart he couldn't deny his feelings for Kylie any longer and resolved to do something to cheer her up. His only problem was still Kendall. Even though the dirty blonde had said he would be ok with it, James knew his captain wasn't as ok as he wanted everyone to think he would be. He also knew he had to approach the topic carefully with both the Knight twins to fend off anger from one and not to scare the other away. He also resolved to tackle the issue before their concert in Minnesota.

After the concert was completely over, Kylie turned to Devin. "We'll call it a tie." Kylie said.

"Why? I talked to your brother. He said you were a card shark and can read nearly everyone. I also know you've been winning five card draw since you were four." Devin answered.

"The driver's right hand and the card were reflecting in the mirror. It's the only reason I went with his right hand." Kylie said.

Devin gave a chuckle and shook his head. "You really are a great girl. I don't mind you outsmarting me. That scumbag doesn't deserve you." Devin said.

Kylie smirked then realized what he said. "Wait a minute. How'd you know about that?" Kylie asked. "Better question, who told you?"

"Sticks. You were watching the video again and he didn't want us to piss you off. He just told us that you were cheated on and not to mention it." Devin said.

"Thanks." Kylie nodded.

"You know a guy who does deserve you?" Devin asked.

"If you say James, I will punch you then never speak to you again." Kylie growled.

"Carlos." Devin said.

"Carlos? Carlos Garcia? The helmet wearing, goofball, "Wild Rush", Carlos?" Kylie asked stunned.

"The very same. You've always said he's a sweet guy and he deserves a great girl."

"True, but he's been my best friend since I was five, his mom and dad are my mami and papi, he's like a brother to me even though he is very cute."

"You know he likes you." Devin said.

"And I like him too but I just got dumped and found out he was cheating on me in the same day."

"Just keep the possibility open."

"Ok." Kylie sighed not know what else to say.

When the buses stopped outside the event center in Omaha, Nebraska, Bacon was standing at the stop of the steps whimpering but Kylie was still feeling a little too upset to go out and didn't want to burden her fans with her bad mood.

"Sorry Bay, I can't." Kylie said knowing the small dog wanted to go out. It wasn't fair to keep her cooped up in the bus all the time but Kylie really didn't want her fans to see her sad.

"I'll take her." Carlos said.

"'Los, I don't want you to feel—"

"Feel nothing. You don't feel like it, I have to get out of this bus and she wants to go so I'll go." Carlos said.

"Ok." Kylie shrugged not in the mood to fight it. Carlos put Bacon's harness on then her leash and took the dog for a walk. Kylie was reading the newest edition of _Country Teen Weekly_ and an article about Hunter Hayes when Carlos entered the bus looking guilty. Kylie saw him over the top of her magazine and put it down. "What's wrong?" Kylie asked. "Did you say something stupid?"

Carlos took Bacon's leash off of her and set the small dog down avoiding Kylie's prying eyes. So Kylie lowed her eyes and watched as Bacon slowly limped over to Kylie. Kylie instantly jumped to her feet and scooped up the puppy surveying the dog's front left paw.

"What did you do?" Kylie growled. Bacon whimpered.

"She's so little, she kind got under foot." Carlos said quickly.

"You stepped on my dog?"

"A fan did by accident. I don't think she's really hurt but—" Carlos rushed on trying to deflect the angry blonde.

"Find me the nearest vet office." Kylie growled.

"Humane society, three blocks over."

"**Honey Bear**!" Kylie yelled.

"What? What is it?" Honey Bear asked rushing out as if expecting danger. When he saw Carlos looking guilty and Kylie looking upset he surmised something had happened between the pair.

"You're walking with me to the nearest vet's office three blocks over since I get in trouble for taking off on my own."

"Yes ma'am." Honey Bear sighed with relief. He was glad it wasn't something more serious.

Carlos moved to sit down but Kylie grabbed the front of his coat. "Oh no, you're coming with me." Kylie said.

"Why?"

"Because it's your fault. She's little; you have to keep an eye on her." Kylie said.

"Kylie, I—"

"No, let's go." Kylie growled. They walked the three blocks to the humane society and walked inside feeling warmer by the minute. Kylie walked up to the desk and gave the brunette woman behind it a small grin. "Hi, I'm Kylie."

"What can I do for you sweetheart?" The lady asked in a bored tone.

"I was hoping to get one of your veterinarians to look at my sweet puppy's foot. I want to make sure it's not broken." Kylie said.

"I'm sorry sweetie; we're not a vet clinic. There's an emergency clinic twenty minutes from here that's still open. We're under staffed as it is." The lady said. This time her tone was condescending.

"I don't have twenty minutes. I have to be on stage in twenty minutes for a sound check, then I have a meet and greet and a bunch of press interviews, and then then I have a concert to rock. It'll just take five minutes." Kylie begged turning on her sad eyes. Even if it wasn't the truth it wouldn't hurt.

"Let me see what I can do." The lady sighed heavily then slowly shoved back her chair and went back to the back. Soon a tall man walked out and ushered Kylie and Carlos back to an exam room.

"I'm Doc Joe, what can I do for you?" He asked.

"I'm Kylie Knight and this is my friend Carlos. This here is my puppy, Bacon." Kylie said laying the puppy down on her right side on the blanket on the table.

"Bacon here wanted to go for a walk but Kylie didn't feel up for going out so I took her and I was talking to some fans when suddenly Bacon let out a yelp and I looked down to see a fan jump back. It turns out she accidently stepped on Bacon's paw and when I got her back on the bus she was limping. This was the closest place with a vet so we brought her here. We just want to make sure nothing's broken." Carlos explained quickly. "I didn't get her hurt, did I?"

"Wait, you're Carlos Garcia from Big Time Rush." Joe said. "My daughter has posters of your band all over her walls. You're sweet to care about your friend's puppy."

"Yes I am, and it's technically my fault to begin with. Did I hurt her?" Carlos asked.

Joe stepped up to the puppy and gently held out a hand. Bacon rolled onto her stomach then sat up and sniffed the hand for a moment then licked it. As she stood up from sitting Bacon shifted her weight off her front paw. "It's alright Bacon I just want to take a look at it. I promise I'll try not to hurt you." Joe said in a gentle tone. Bacon looked up at him then allowed him to touch the paw. "Hmmm ... Uh huh ... Yes ... hmmm ... Ok." Joe said after feeling it for a few moments. "Ok the paw isn't broken. It's just going to be sore for a little bit. If she doesn't walk on it however and rests it for the rest of the day she should be fine. She's still a puppy so no harm done. She'll bounce back, no problem."

"Thanks Doc."

"I know you too." Doctor Joe said.

"No you don't." Kylie said her eyes darting back and forth.

"Sure I do. I just don't remember from where." Joe said.

"Well thanks for the help. You've been so sweet." Kylie shook his hand then Kylie, Bacon, and Carlos went back out the main room where Honey Bear was talking to the lady at the desk. Kylie walked up to him and whispered in his ear. Honey Bear shook his head, rolled his eyes, then pulled an envelope from his inner jacket pocket.

"This should cover it." Honey Bear said pulling two fifties from the envelope. The receptionist looked at him but he tucked the fifties back in his pocket and slid the rest across the counter. "Thank you Maria."

The foursome left the office and headed back for the buses. "How much did you give her?"

"Just over 500," Honey Bear shrugged. "It was about 65 for the visit so the rest was for the Humane Society. They're privately run like the rest of them. They rely on donations."

"That's a good boy. I only told you three hundred." Kylie shrugged.

Once back on the bus Kylie laid the sleeping dog on the lowest bunk which had been deemed the dog's bed and pulled out her phone.

"Hello?" Katie asked from the other end.

"Hey I have to make this quick. You know that duets cd you made me for Christmas two years ago?" Kylie asked.

"Yeah?" Katie asked.

"I'll give you five percent of the cd's publishing."

"20." Katie bargained.

"It's not up for debate Katie." Kylie said. "I'll give you five percent if you convince Griffin to release it."

"Why do you want to release it?"

"I want to release it to donate all the profits to humane societies across the U.S. They get a large portion of their funds from private donations. It's not like you and the company won't get paid. The company still gets their cut from the songs and all that good stuff and you'll get your usual manager's cut and production cuts and stuff like that it's just the profits that the company gets and the profits I get would go to humane societies instead." Kylie said then explained what happened. "This would be huge for them, for RCM, for you, for my reputation. Please Katie. I'm just asking you to make one phone call."

"That would mean you'd have to make the rest." Katie said. "To get permission from the other artists to use their voices."

"Oh. OK. I can do that." Kylie said.

"Good. Call me when you have their approval." Katie said.

After the sound check Kylie called every artist or manager from the songs she did and all of them gave permission. Then Kylie called Katie and Katie said she'd handle the rest. "And that's why you rock my dear sister." Kylie said.

Unfortunately Katie couldn't get Griffin to say yes as he didn't believe her so she called Kylie back and Kylie called Griffin. She explained the plan like she had to Katie then added "look Mr. Griffin, people love when celebrities give back to kids and animals. I can't help kids, that would just be a kid helping another kid but I can help animals. Spin it any way you want. You're always telling me to improve my reputation and to avoid talking about my love life. So throw this to the press and tell them how I'm helping humane societies across the U.S. It's good publicity and they'll stop looking for something between me and one of the boys. Please. The other artists love the idea," which wasn't technically a lie, "and I think it's a really good idea."

"Ok then. We'll release it." Griffin said.

"Thanks. Now if you'll excuse me I have a concert to attend." Kylie said. Kylie hung up and then made her way outside pushing past the press and signing as many autographs as possible. Several times she got the same question asking where Bacon was and finally she reached the door. She turned around to face her fans and called for quiet. "Bacon is on the bus resting. She's still a puppy less than 3 months old and she's had a lot of excitement for today. I don't want to wear her out so I ask that you don't rush the bus and let her sleep, please. Thanks guys. Well I have a show to put on so I'll see you inside." Kylie called. Kylie went backstage and collapsed in her dressing room.

"How you doing?" Carlos asked.

"Fine," Kylie answered turning to look at him. "And no, I'm not still mad at you."

"Good. I really didn't mean to let her get hurt."

"I know Carlos. And I didn't mean to blame you. Bad stuff happens that you can't control. Don't worry about it. She'll be fine. You heard the vet."

"I did." Carlos said handing over the soda and movie.

"Thanks." Kylie said.

"You're going to do great." Carlos said. "Shoot for the moon, even if you miss you'll still be among the stars."

"What's that got to do with the concert?"

"I heard Logan say it once. Maybe it meant even if you screw up, you're still great and I will always love you." Kylie shrugged and hit the play button on the movie tuning Carlos out.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry this is so short. I wanted to end it here because what happens next kinda all needed to be in the same chapter and I couldn't end it in any place where it would fit into this one. So what do you think about what Devin told her? And just so you know I'm using the band from both Big Time Halloween and Big Time Song Writers for a reference as what their band looks like. Tell me what you think you think of the chapter. Just mention something you liked or hated about the chapter. I'm out. Thanks for reading. <strong>_


	45. Chapter 45

_**Well here you have the next chapter. Same Disclaimer. I really wanted to get this one up today in honor of Logan's birthday which he's celebrating by performing in Calgary, Alberta, Canada.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>"Hey," James said entering the dressing room as Kylie was watching her movie.<p>

"Hey," Kylie answered tipping her head backwards to look at him.

"You're going to do great you know." James said.

"That's not what you always say." Kylie said.

"You're right what I usually say is: Now just relax, watch the movie, drink your soda, and chill. You'll do fine." James said.

"Thank you. I can't tell you how much that's calmed my nerves before every concert."

"Even though it didn't work in North Dakota?"

"That wasn't because I wasn't relaxed. I was. It was because my choreographer changed my routine an hour before I had to perform it. I didn't have enough time and you know I can't do two backflips in a row without taking a couple steps between them."

"I know. I didn't mean to worry you." James said stepping up behind her and massaging her shoulders.

"Are you alright? You seem more ... Affectionate than usual." Kylie said.

James thought now would be the perfect time to ask her but then he saw the half-hidden photo of Kylie and Sammy on the set of Seaside High on the table and knew she wasn't quite as over him as she wanted the boys to think. "Yeah I'm fine. I just wanted to make sure you're ok."

"I'm great thanks James."

"Sure." He kissed her cheek and left her alone.

Right before Kylie was to go on Carlos came to her with a permanent marker as he had been doing since Washington State. Kylie pulled off her plaid over-shirt and exposed her arms for him to draw on. When he was done Kylie smiled and hugged him then rushed to her band. "Alright guys hands in." Kylie said. "**Heads high, stand tall, play great, LET'S ROCK THIS THING!**" Kylie said in the normal before concert work up. The band cheered and they went on stage to perform.

Kylie was halfway through her third song later, loving the crowd in Omaha, when something in the crowd caught her eye. Kylie sang the rest of the lyric then turned to her band and drew a slashing motion across her throat. The band came to a stop and slowly the crowd followed. Kylie stared at the two girls for a few moments then she walked to the edge of the stage and jumped down. A spotlight and Honey Bear followed her closely until she reached the two girls whose voices filled the arena. Kylie looked around at the group and found most of them were over the age of nine or ten except for a little girl clinging to her mom. The girl couldn't have been more than three or four. The mom was glaring at the two girls as she rubbed her daughter's back and whispered comforting words to her.

Kylie shook her head. "What are you two arguing about?" Kylie finally asked.

"_She_ doesn't like BTR." The redhead said gesturing wildly to the raven haired girl.

"Really?" Kylie asked stunned. "You're carrying on like the world is on fire because someone's not a fan of BTR?" Kylie pulled the headset mic away from her mouth so the rest of the crowd couldn't hear. "Not everyone's going to like BTR. To tell the truth I'm not a fan of most of their music either."

"That's not what I meant. I mean she doesn't like them personally."

"Now what about them don't you like?" Kylie asked turning to the dark haired girl.

"They're stuck up, arrogant, think the world of themselves, and have you seen their videos? They are so autotuned."

"Ok stop right there and back it up. That's so not true. It's one thing to hate their music as it is pop or to dislike how the media portrays them but I was there when they filmed the video for _All Over Again_ and _Time of Our Life _and when they were edited. I promise ya, it's not autotuned. It sounds the same when they sing live, on their CD, or without microphones."

"You're just saying that." The girl said.

"Didn't you just hear me? I can't stand some of their songs. Like _I Know, You Know_ and _Time of Our Life_ and _Blow Your Speakers._ I don't like them at all because they're pop." Kylie smirked as the girl's jaw dropped. "Yeah, thought so." Kylie put her mic back in place so the rest of the crowd could hear her ultimatum. "I don't care if you don't like them or you don't believe me, point is you shouldn't have started a fight in front of my youngest fans." Kylie said. The girl tried to interrupt, probably to tell Kylie the other girl had started it, but Kylie held up a hand stopping her. "I don't care who started it, I'm finishing it. You're done or you're out." When both girls held quiet Kylie smiled. "Thank you." As Kylie turned to go back on stage the crowd cheered but Kylie saw the little girl was still upset. "Hey there sweet pea," Kylie said.

"Lauren, she's talking to you." The little girl's mom said. The little girl pulled away from her mom and blinked at Kylie with the grayest eyes Kylie had ever seen.

"Hi there, what's your name?" Kylie asked.

"Lauren." The little girl whispered.

"Hi Lauren, I'm Kylie."

"I know."

"What can I do to make you smile?" Kylie asked.

"Tell her she's wrong. They not mean." Lauren said blinking.

"Of course they're not. They are four of the sweetest boys I know. What's your favorite movie?" Kylie asked coming up with an idea how to not only prove the boys were sweet but also to get Lauren to smile.

"'Laddin," Lauren answered.

Kylie grinned knowing exactly what to do now. "That was mine to when I was your age. You want to help me prove that those boys are sweet?" Kylie asked.

Lauren nodded.

"Ok, why don't we see if we can get Carlos to come out?" Kylie asked. Lauren nodded again. "Here's what I want you to say." Kylie put a hand over her mic to muffle her voice and whispered in Lauren's ear. "Ok?"

Lauren nodded. Kylie removed her hand and the girl said "Carwos, a wittle hep pweas." Lauren said.

"Close enough." Kylie grinned. "Now come on, I want you to have a front row seat for this." Kylie said holding out her hand. Lauren's eyes widen. "Yep come on." Lauren's mom put her down and Lauren took Kylie's hand. Kylie led her to the stage then crouched. "This is my friend Honey Bear. He's going to help you up so you can sit on the edge of the stage, ok?" Kylie said.

"Otay," Lauren said.

Honey Bear scooped her up and sat her on the edge of the stage then took a step back. Once he was sure the girl wasn't going to fall he turned to Kylie and gave her a boost back on the stage then returned to Lauren to make sure she couldn't fall. Kylie walked over to Lefty's computer and pulled up the karaoke version of the song. His computer was also wired into the projection and sound systems to project onto the big screen and so the song would be able to play through the speakers. Lefty smiled and signed the plan to the others who all nodded. Sticks put down his drum sticks and Cowboy and Cajun put down their guitars and walked over to sit on either side of the drum set. Kylie looked at the wings and saw Carlos walking towards her. Kylie told him the name of the song when he reached her and he grinned then handed her the rolled up t-shirt in his hand.

Kylie smiled and they walked to the edge of the stages sitting down on either side of Lauren. They sang her _A Whole New World_ and the little girl smiled through the entire song.

"Now to make sure those tears stay gone, the boys of Big Time Rush want you to have this t-shirt." Carlos said.

Kylie unrolled it and showed her the back. "On the back it lists the tour dates and cities and on the front," Kylie flipped it around, "it has their tour logo and look they've all signed and dated it for you." Kylie said.

Lauren turned to Carlos and hugged him around the middle. "Tanky," Lauren said.

"You're welcome." Carlos hugged her back and kissed her cheek. "Honey Bear here is going to take you back to your mom and we hope you enjoy the rest of the show." Carlos said.

Lauren nodded, took the t-shirt from Kylie, and held her arms out to Honey Bear who took her out to her mom. A few songs later before Kylie's costume change Kylie saw a sign about halfway back in the floor section that read something about 2,610 miles and birthday. Kylie quickly changed and grabbed two extra backstage passes. During the song _My Brother_, Kylie once again hopped off stage and headed for the girl with the sign still singing with Honey Bear and a spotlight once again following her. Kylie stopped next to her as the song came to an end and finally read the sign properly.

_**Traveled 2,610 miles to see Kylie on my b-day. Thanks for the tickets. Addyrocks**_.

The name on the sign was familiar and then it clicked. This was the Shoob Tube user who had given her the name for Foxy Roxy. "First of all you are very welcome. Adrianna, right?" Kylie asked. The girl nodded. "You flew here from Anchorage, Alaska right?"

"Yes."

"Ok then, second point: happy birthday, I'm glad I could make this day special for you."

"Just getting the response from you was amazing. I'm glad you liked the name."

"I loved the name." Kylie said. "If getting a message from me was amazing, I'm about to blow your mind." Kylie pulled out the two passes and handed them to Adrianna.

"These are ..." Adrianna trailed off her eyes wide.

"Happy birthday," Kylie said. "And I'm sorry you had to fly all the way to Nebraska to see the show."

"It's not so bad. It's the only show I could come see, beside it's Friday night." Adrianna said.

"That it is. We'll see you back stage." Kylie said then went back to the stage to finish her show.

After the show Kylie spent more time talking to Adrianna and found out that like Kylie, Adrianna's favorite guy was Carlos and she loved the behind the scenes look Kylie gave in her videos.

"Oh speaking of: you want to be part of one?" Kylie asked.

"Really?" Adrianna asked.

"Yep," Kylie said.

"Ok." Adrianna nodded.

Kylie pulled out her camera and turned it on. _"Hey guys Kylie here, with my new friend Adrianna from the channel Addyrocks. That's spelled A-d-d-y-rocks. Check the description for the link. She's the winner of the name my puppy contest. Say hi darlin'." _

_"Hi," Adrianna said. _

_"So, we're back stage at the Omaha concert. It's been a fun concert for the most part. I do have a word to say to my older fans though. I have fans as young as three so please remember this acronym: K.I.C.K."_

_"It stands for Keep it Clean Kids." Adrianna said. _

_"Exactly. I don't like seeing my fans crying because two girls can't keep their opinions to themselves. Everyone's got their own opinion about bands, their songs, and what they think about them. Keep it to yourself. Please." Kylie said. _

_"Even though BTR isn't the best band out there, I prefer Rascal Flatts myself—"_

_"Heck yeah, that's my kind of girl." Kylie interrupted. _

_"Oh yeah. Anyway we can still support Big Time Rush as people even if we don't like their music." Adrianna finished. _

_"And that's why Kylie's fans totally rock." Carlos said hugging Adrianna from behind. _

_"Right and since I'm not supposed to have the boys on camera, scoot." Kylie said motioning Carlos away. Carlos walked out of frame and the girls finished the video. _

"That's amazing." Adrianna said.

"What Carlos? He can be at times." Kylie said.

"No, the video. Thanks so much for letting me be a part of it." Adrianna said.

"Sure thing."

In both Missouri and Iowa Kylie watched how Carlos responded to her and how he acted around her when he thought she wasn't paying attention and at moments when she tried seriously flirting with him. He would only shrug it off and James would get an angry look on his face. Sometimes Kylie would look up from her computer out of the corner of her eye and could see Carlos was watching her carefully. It was like he was trying to figure something out. Finally, during their down time in Iowa, Kylie had had enough.

"What are you up to?" Kylie asked Carlos.

"Nothing," he said honestly.

"You've been studying me for five days straight. Any time I'm not watching you you've been studying me like you're trying to figure something out." Kylie said.

"Fine yes I've been watching you but I've already told you why."

"You did?" Kylie asked.

"In Seattle," Carlos said. "I'm making sure you're not just pretending to be happy."

"Right," Kylie said. "If I asked you something would you be honest with me."

"Always, you know that." Carlos answered.

"If we ignore my crush on James—" Kylie started.

"You still have a crush on James?"

"You already knew that."

"Ok go on."

"And ignore my brother's confusing overprotectiveness and the fact that we've known each other since we were five."

"Please don't tell me this is going where I think it's going."

"Will you let me finish?"

"Sure sorry." Carlos said going quiet and staring at her intently.

"Could you ever ask me out?" Kylie asked nervously.

Carlos burst into uncontrollable laughter. Kylie looked really hurt by that. When Carlos noticed he tried to calm himself. When he managed he swallowed. "You were serious." Carlos said stunned. Then he nodded. "To an awards show or a red carpet event or something where dates are required sure, but whatever might have been between us "romantically" died in the eighth grade."

"Died?" Kylie asked.

"You remember Tanner?" Carlos asked completely calm now.

"Full back on our eighth grade football team." Kylie said. "What's that got to do with anything?"

"Two days before you two broke up you spent the night at my place because of our science project."

"The volcano you made explode the day before it was due." Kylie grinned.

"Hey, no fair we got a b plus on the static electricity project."

"That's because I'm a genius and it's the best thing I could come up with in one night."

"Yes, you are a genius."

"Wait, what does this have to do with our relationship? Don't get me distracted. You know what that does to me."

"Alright. You took a shower and walked out in just a towel because you forgot your pajamas."

"I think I remember that." Kylie said.

"I expected to look at you and have that typical guy reaction of jaw drop, heart stop, attraction. It didn't happen. I looked at you and the first thing I thought instead of "God she's beautiful" was "put some clothes on". Get it?" Carlos said.

"Really? And no." Kylie asked.

"Yes." Carlos sighed. "After that though I started wondering why I didn't feel attracted to you and eventually I realized you're like a sister to me. I've known you since you were five years old and I can only see you the way Kendall does. I wish it was different, well then back then I did, but I think it's best now, that I see you that way."

"Oh thank God." Kylie said slumping, relieved, in her seat.

"OK." Carlos said confusion evident on his face.

"Devin said I should keep you as a potential boyfriend option."

Carlos laughed again. "Honey there is only one Big Time Rush guy you are destined to date and his hair is nowhere near as dark as mine and he's about six inches taller."

"Are we really going there Carlos?" Kylie asked.

"You're single, he's single, he has a major crush on you, and why wouldn't we go there?" Carlos asked.

"Because it's never going to happen," Kylie said.

"It could."

"Carlos, that is my heart you're toying with."

"Just don't give up on him."

"As long as you promise not to pressure him."

"Deal. What cover are you doing tonight?" Carlos asked.

"I think I'm finally ready but you'll have to wait and see what it is." Kylie said.

Later that night all four boys rushed to the edge of the curtains to see Kylie perform her cover.

Kylie took a deep breath then sang an old Rascal Flatts song called _I'm Moving On_. It perfectly explained how she was ready to move on with her relationship.

_"I've dealt with my ghosts and I've faced all my demons  
>Finally content with a past I regret<br>I've found you find strength in your moments of weakness  
>For once I'm at peace with myself<br>I've been burdened with blame, trapped in the past for too long  
>I'm movin' on<em>

_"I've lived in this place and I know all the faces_  
><em>Each one is different but they're always the same<em>  
><em>They mean me no harm but it's time that I face it<em>  
><em>They'll never allow me to change<em>  
><em>But I never dreamed home would end up where I don't belong<em>  
><em>I'm movin' on<em>

_"I'm movin' on_  
><em>At last I can see life has been patiently waiting for me<em>  
><em>And I know there's no guarantees, but I'm not alone<em>  
><em>There comes a time in everyone's life<em>  
><em>When all you can see are the years passing by<em>  
><em>And I have made up my mind that those days are gone<em>

_"I sold what I could and packed what I couldn't_  
><em>Stopped to fill up on my way out of town<em>  
><em>I've loved like I should but lived like I shouldn't<em>  
><em>I had to lose everything to find out<em>  
><em>Maybe forgiveness will find me somewhere down this road<em>  
><em>I'm movin' on<em>

_"I'm movin' on_  
><em>I'm movin' on."<em> Kylie finished the song and hung her head. The stage went dark and she smiled to herself.

"Wow." James whispered.

"That was amazing." Carlos said.

"I think she's ready." Kendall said.

"Just give her time." Logan added. James nodded.

The lights went back up and Kylie waved to the crowd. "You've been awesome tonight. Thank you all for your generous hospitality. If the computer tech will put three minutes on the clock. Thank you. We'll get these guys out of the way and the stage hands can get this set up for Big Time Rush. Thank you and good night." Kylie called to the crowd then she ran off stage.

* * *

><p><em><strong>There you have it. I wanted another chapter between Kylie and Sammy's break up and Minnesota. It's going to be action packed. <strong>_

_**I know you all can't wait to see what happens next but tell me what you thought of this chapter please and thank you.**_


	46. Chapter 46

**_Alright here's the next chapter. I hope you like it. Also when I started doing this I promised myself I would never use a BTR song that you don't hear on the TV show so I've been trying really hard to do so. Just so you know they don't exactly use the song _Music Sounds Better with You,_ on the show but it's used on Big Time Movie, twice I believe. Once when the Japanese guy is torturing Kelly and Gustavo and once at the end right before Kelly tells the boys about the tour, you can hear it before she speaks. __Anyway that's why that song is in here. On with the chapter. And remember, same disclaimer I don't own BTR or the familiar TV show characters._**

* * *

><p>After their show in Iowa the tour continued on back to the place where Kylie had seen the boys perform for the first time professionally: The Minnesota Metro Dome Arena. The buses pulled up outside the arena and Kylie was the first one off bolting inside with Honey Bear right on her tail. She plopped down on the stage and waited very impatiently for her sound check.<p>

When Kelly spotted her she smiled. "Go back to the green room; we'll call you when we get everything set up in about an hour." Kelly said.

"An hour? Do you know where we are? 20 minutes from here live five of the most important people in my life and you want me to stick around for an hour? If I leave this stage, I won't be back until show time." Kylie said.

"Green Room, now!" Gustavo barked. Kylie flinched trying not to jump or let an image of her dad filter into her mind. The arena suddenly went silent and Kylie could tell something had happened because she was suddenly wrapped in the strong arms of her bodyguard.

Gustavo watched as just after he snapped at the girl her eyes slammed shut and her expression turned fearful. As her bodyguard swooped in and the arena went silent, Gustavo hung his head. He could portray an angry, loud, uncaring, selfish, tough record producer all he wanted but Gustavo knew where the figurative line was drawn in the sand. Though before he had always toed the line making sure his dogs stayed out of trouble to train them and protect them, the line had slowly become blurred the moment the blonde, soft-spoken, country sweetheart had stepped in his office. Now he knew he had crossed the line and he hated himself for it. He also couldn't look at Kelly knowing exactly the look on her face.

If he had looked at Kelly he would have seen the disapproving look on her face. Kelly looked back at the young girl and saw that she was wrapped in Honey Bear's arms and he was rubbing her back talking to her.

"It's alright." Honey Bear whispered in Kylie's ear. "I'm here baby." Kylie let out a shaky, stuttering breath and fisted the back of his dark green hoodie in her hands as her nose pressed against his chest. "Ky-bear take a deep breath. Please I need you to breathe. Let go of the past." When Honey Bear saw it wasn't working, he managed to get her to let him go then he scooped her up and took her back down the hall.

The boys suddenly appeared next to Kelly and Gustavo ready to pelt them with questions but then Logan noticed how Gustavo wasn't looking at any of them; instead he was staring at the sound board. "Is everything ok?" Logan asked.

"There's a surprise for you in the green room." Kelly said gently. The boys looked at each other then went back to the green room.

It took about ten more minutes before Kylie was calm enough to walk in the room. What really did the trick was Honey Bear telling her that she was only 20 minutes away from her surrogate parents and that she would get to see them that day. That statement alone brought back Kylie's anger and she shook her head to clear it.

"I'm ok. Why don't you go see if they have my dressing room set up? I promise I will not leave this room." Kylie said.

Honey Bear gave her one last concerned look but nodded and walked down the hall. Freight Train looked up from the book he was reading and smiled pushing open the door for Kylie as she sulked. Inside Kylie shuffled to the refrigerator praying it was stocked with Apple Juice as most venues were as Kelly usually called ahead making sure they had that among other things like Kendall's pink smoothies, which he could now drink without thinking of Jo, a stack of toast for Logan, Carlos's mini corndogs, and a plate of veggies for James.

"Well that black cloud of gloom can't be our normally bright ray of sunshine." A female voice said. It had a slight southern accent to it.

Seeing no apple juice Kylie growled then muttered under her breath "Why is there no apple juice?" Seeing nothing else she wanted, Kylie pulled out a bottle of orange juice before answering knowing it was probably the press for a pre-show interview. "You'd be all doom and gloom too if you were trapped in an arena not even 20 minutes from five of your favoritest parents in the entire world."

"I believe the word is most favorite, mi hija, not favoritest." A male voice said.

Kylie finally spun around to face the voices. No man alive got away with calling her mi hija. Well almost no man. The only one that could was her surrogate father.

"There's our ball of sunshine." Mrs. Mitchell said as Kylie's face lit up.

After a round of hugs, the boys entered and hugged the parents as well. Then Kendall went to his sister. "Are you ok? Bear told me what happened." Kendall said in a low voice.

"I'm fine now. Nothing a couple hugs from my _most favorite_ parents couldn't fix." Kylie answered lovingly mocking Mr. Garcia.

"Did you correct her grammar again?" Logan asked.

"Not me." Joanna shook her head.

"That was my fault." Mr. Garcia said.

"I deserved it." Kylie said. Both Carlos and Kendall looked at her carefully and then Kendall wrapped her in a hug.

"You better not be lying to me." Kendall whispered.

"Never," Kylie answered. Kendall gave her a happy grin and then sat down on the couch and pulled her into his lap.

"Boys, the candy on the table is for you from us, Happy Valentine's Day." Sylvia said.

The boys thanked them and dove in. "Kylie, your gift is on top of the fridge." Brooke said.

"Yo tall boy, grab that for me." Kylie said to James who was right next to the fridge. James grabbed the bag and handed it to her as Carlos took Bacon.

"James, your hair's getting kinda long. When was the last time you cut it?" Brooke asked.

Kylie paused her rummaging in the bag still perched on her brother's lap and looked up at James. It was true. His hair was getting long. Then she looked back at her brother and saw his was too.

"I got an idea." Kylie said knowing how much her brother and James hated getting haircuts. "Let's make a bet."

"You want to make a bet now?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah. James, Kendall, both of you are getting to the point you need haircuts. So here's the deal: If we've sold out tonight, you two get haircuts. After all it's your first time back in over a year and you've got me opening for you so of course we're going to sell out."

"If we don't?" James asked.

Kylie looked at her bag and Carlos came up with a brilliant idea knowing Kylie still hadn't told the other boys about the tattoo. He rushed to Kylie and bent to whisper in her ear so Kendall couldn't hear. "We don't sell out, you tell the other boys about your tattoo." Carlos hissed. Kylie pulled back and looked at him in shock. It was something she didn't want to do but knew she would eventually have to.

"Alright," Kylie said hesitantly. "If we sell out tonight you two get haircuts, if we don't I'll tell you the reason I don't take off my bracelet except when I'm on stage performing." Kylie said.

"And what about Logan and Carlos?" Kendall asked. "They should be in on this too."

"Carlos already knows the reason and I know what Logan's going to say." Kylie said.

"It's alright; I already know the reason too. After all I'm a very observant genius." Logan said.

Kylie looked at him but shrugged. "We got a deal?" Kylie asked holding one hand out to James and one to Kendall.

"Deal," both boys said as they shook on it.

Kylie went back to rummaging through the bag and pulled out a squeaky toy, a pound of Pixy Stix, and a t-shirt that read "95% Angel". Kylie grinned and tossed the red, squeaky ball to Carlos. "Look Bay, Mama Brooke bought you a squeaky toy." Kylie said knowing the Pixy Stix were from the Garcias and the graphic tee from Mrs. Mitchell. Carlos had caught the ball and squeezed it right in front of the dog who reached for it with a paw.

"I think Bacon likes it." Carlos said.

"You named your dog Bacon?" Papi Garcia laughed.

"Your son named my dog Bacon. She won't answer to anything but that or Bay." Kylie said.

"You missed the t-shirt at the bottom." Brooke said.

Kylie looked at her confused but pulled out a custom-made white T-shirt. The front had a picture of the boys from what appeared to be a year prior with their logo behind them. Above the picture it read "I Heart" and below the photo read "BTR". Kylie grinned. She found it sweet.

"Turn it around." Carlos said. His tone was hesitant and Kylie could sense dread in it. When Kylie read the two words on the back her smiled dropped into a glare. Kylie refocused her glare from the t-shirt to Mama Brooke.

"That's not from me. It's from your mom and sister. Your mom came up with the front; your sister did the back. Without Jenn knowing of course," Brooke said.

"What's it say?" Logan asked having been talking to his mom.

Kylie turned the shirt around so both Logan and James could see it. "Team James," Kendall said.

James smirked before saying the one thing that finally pushed Kylie to her breaking point. "Come on beautiful, it's a joke. Besides we all know you can't resist me." James said.

"Idiota," Papi Garcia muttered under his breath. Carlos and Mrs. Garcia smirked. Logan also had to hold in a laugh.

James had to have been expecting Kylie to laugh it off as usual because he continued to give her a sexy smirk. At first Kendall expected it as well until he felt all of Kylie's muscles tense under the arms he had wrapped around his sister. Kylie set the t-shirt aside and slowly removed her brother's arms then stood. The smiles fell from Carlos and Logan's faces as they saw the fire light in Kylie's eyes. The parents watched apprehensively as Kylie stood angrily, hoping James hadn't gone too far.

"You don't get to do this anymore." Kylie growled at James. Kylie lifted a finger and jabbed it in the boy's direction. James suddenly swallowed hard. If Kylie hadn't been so angry and so tired of the teasing she would have found the way he looked so scared attractive. "I have had it with the ups and downs. I'm sick of the pointless teasing and flirting. I've waited for seven years for you to realize I'm not just another one of your fan girls or just another heartbreak."

James slid his hands along his jeans nervously but also hoping that Kylie wasn't going to hit him.

"I don't need another heartbreak, I've had more than my fair share. I don't need another turn to cry because of you. All I wanted was a hot knight and a white horse to ride me off into the sunset. Was that too much to ask? But it's about to be too late for that white horse." Kylie closed her eyes when she realized she was once again quoting song lyrics. "And I really need to stop quoting song lyrics at a boy who is never going to understand them." Kylie shook her head and fixed James with a hard stare and an ultimatum. "Let me put it this way, so even you can understand: Put up or shut up." Kylie stared him down and the room held its breath waiting to see what James would say.

James's eyes darted around the room as if looking for an escape.

Taking his silence as a confirmation of "Shut up" Kylie shook her head and walked to the door. "That's what I thought. I have a sound check to do." Kylie left the green room trying not to cry and made her way to the stage. Once she reached it she paused at the edge and wiped away her tears wondering where she had gone wrong. Having to voice her feelings and still being slightly angry Kylie sang _This Kiss_ by Faith Hill. The Double K Band knew something was up but refused to ask knowing it would only hurt her more.

In the green room James continued to look around wondering what he had done and why Kylie had seemed so angry. James ran a hand through his dark locks and muttered "What did I—"

"Dude, go after her." Kendall said breaking the tension. "I'm going to regret telling you this but that's my baby sister and as awkward as it would be to see the two of you together, she's had a crush on you forever. Since like at least the fifth grade."

"Second." Carlos corrected.

Kendall looked at him stunned but went on. "I know you like her, a lot; we've already had this talk. You're scared of what I'm going to think but I know deep down when it comes to Kylie you'll treat her right and you're not going to hurt her. I've never seen you care about anyone the way you care about Kylie. Go after her and tell her you're sorry for being a jerk, ask her out, and most importantly when she asks about me tell her I'll be ok with it because I know you're not going to hurt her and ultimately it's about the two of you and not me. You do hurt her though, I will kill you."

"Kendall—" James started but Carlos cut him off.

"Dude, just apologize. That's all it takes to get her to listen. You'll have to go now before you lose her for good. You love her. I can tell even if you can't. You love her and that makes it ok with me." Carlos said standing and clapping his taller friend on the shoulder.

Then Logan sealed James fate by saying, "If you don't go now, you're going to hurt her worse than I did. You don't want to lose her as a friend. I've been there, it hurts. You're not screwed yet either. Apologize. Tell her what you're thinking and treat her right man. Do that and none of us can hold it against you." Logan said.

James looked at his three best friends then rushed out of the room, reaching the stage just in time to catch the end of Kylie's sound check. As Kylie came off stage James stepped in front of her and placed his hands very carefully on Kylie's hips. He really didn't want to scare her and knew from the look now in her eyes, one of anger yet also fear and sadness, that he had to be careful. Luckily he never had trouble with words when it came to charming the ladies. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Kylie asked crossing her arms over her chest. "You made your choice clear. You shut up and I'll find a way to deal with this—" Kylie was cut off by James's finger over her lips.

"I was being a jerk. I crossed a line and I shouldn't have done that. It's one thing to flirt and tease you like that and usually I can tell when enough is enough but this time I was wrong. I pushed you too far and for that I apologize. You deserve so much better than the way I've treated you. I was just so worried about the guys and everything."

Kylie scrutinized him and saw that he was completely serious and if she wasn't mistaken he looked extremely humble.

"I've never liked the taste of crow but baby I know when I have to eat it." James said moving his finger from her lips and replacing his hand on her hip.

"Ok, who are you and what have you done with my selfish, self-centered, best friend?"

"You told me to, and I quote, "Put up or Shut up", remember?" James asked.

"I remember."

"I thought I'd follow your advice."

"You already did."

Once again James pressed his finger to Kylie's lips. His eyes shot from the floor to Kylie's eyes and back several times but Kylie could still read that he was serious. It was as though he was building his courage. When James was sure she wasn't going to speak again he put his hand back on her hip. James blinked then looked at Kylie seriously. "You've been my best friend since the second grade and I didn't realize until about five years ago that you're an extremely beautiful girl. Until now I've let your brother and my fear of ruining everything hold me back, that's why I froze in the green room, but no more. I know this seems sudden and random and out of the blue but will you be my girlfriend?" James asked.

"After what I went through with Sammy—" Kylie started. "What I went through with all those other guys. Shoo, Sticks. You too Lefty," Kylie said glaring at both boys. The boys looked at each other but left.

"You've had too much heartbreak and you're scared. I understand that. It's your turn to expect to be loved. You deserve so much more than you've been given. Please let me give you that."

"I've seen the way you treat girls. You go through them faster than Kendall goes through underwear." Kylie said.

"But never you. I have never treated you with anything less than respect unless by accident." James said fiercely. "I mean it this time. I swear I'm not going to let you down. I've hurt you enough; it's time I stopped that." James reached up and cupped Kylie's cheek. "I just want a chance to prove that I'm serious."

"And what about the guys? How will they take it?" Kylie asked.

"They all told me to go for it though Kendall did tell me that he'd kill me if I hurt you. We both know though that I'm not going to do that anymore. Ultimately it's about us and not about the boys. That's why Kendall doesn't really care. And what happens between us stays between us." James said as Kylie leaned into his touch.

"And Logan said it was ok?" Kylie asked. Kylie finally reached up and touched the hand on her cheek and rested her other hand over James's bicep. Kylie inwardly smiled at the muscle and power she felt under her hand on his bicep.

"Yes. I know you two dated but that's in the past. He told me to go for it and that if I didn't come after you now I could lose you as a best friend. If you really don't want to date me I can live with that, but I can't lose my best friend. Please Kylie; tell me I haven't completely screwed up." James begged.

Kylie looked down contemplating her next move. Should she really take the next step or was she really scared that he would do the same thing to her that he had done to other girls? Kylie bit her lip and figured that one more heartbreak wouldn't kill her but that she could in fact learn from it. "If the guys aren't going to be awkward about it and we keep it low key then yes, I'll be your girlfriend." Kylie said.

Though James didn't like the conditions, he figured it would be the only way Kylie would say yes so he agreed. James gave her his slow, seductive grin causing Kylie to melt in his arms.

"That grin is going to get me into trouble one of these days." Kylie said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about?" James said still grinning. His tone however betrayed his words.

"Just like—" Kylie was cut off when James gently kissed her. "—Like that." Kylie finished, pulling back a bit.

"Trouble? What kind of trouble can kissing get you into?" James asked stroking her cheek bone with his thumb.

"Why don't you try it again and we'll find out." Kylie answered looking up in to his hazel eyes.

James smirked then kissed her again. This time he wrapped his arms around her and Kylie's hands found their ways into James's hair. Wolf whistles caused them to break apart and Kylie glared at Carlos as she saw him standing there. "Stay for our sound check." James said.

"She can't." Carlos said. "Sticks wanted to talk to her. Said it was important."

"Are you lying to me?" Kylie asked. "I will—"

"Hurt me if I am, I know. No, I'm not lying. He's in the green room with our parents." Carlos said. Kylie nodded and kissed James's cheek. James sighed heavily but followed Carlos on stage. After whispering a few words to the other boys and the band Kylie watched as they started performing _Music Sounds Better With You._

_"Better with you  
>Better with you, yeah." Logan sang.<em>

James turned his head a little so he could see Kylie as he sang  
><em>"I tried to write this down<br>The words just don't come out  
>It's hard to say how you feel<br>Been down the longest road  
>Said yes when I meant no<br>I lost control of the wheel." _James grinned and Logan picked up the song. Kylie blushed and looked down.

_"Cause you know that_  
><em>Things get so bad<em>  
><em>You've got my back<em>  
><em>Make me wanna sing, and girl I'm singing about ya."<em>

Then Carlos sang, _"No sweeter sound than what I've found_  
><em>No perfect love could be more perfect than us."<em>

The three other boys joined in to do the chorus.  
><em>"Ooooh baby<br>It feels like  
>It feels like<br>The music sounds better with you, baby  
>It feels right<br>It feels right  
>Everything's better with you."<em>

As Kendall started his next line Kylie's phone buzzed and she found a text from Sticks telling her to meet him pronto. Kylie rolled her eyes and walked back to the green room wondering what he could want and hoped he wasn't going to go into dad mode on her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I really thought about leaving it after James asked her out but realized you deserved more.<strong>_

_**The quoted song lyrics are:**_

**I don't need another heartbreak; I don't need another turn to cry _from _This Kiss, Faith Hill**

**Because of you _from _Because Of You, Reba McEntire**

**All I wanted was a knight to ride me off into the sunset _(Paraphrased) also from _This Kiss**

**It's too late for you and your white horse _from _White Horse, Taylor Swift**

**I never liked the taste of crow but baby I ate it _from _You Lie, The Band Perry.**

_**and**_

**I mean it, I swear I'm not going to let you down _(paraphrased) from _I Swear This Time I Mean It Mayday Parade.**

**_Thanks to a reviewer for suggesting the last song. It's not my type of music but I listened to it a few times and can see where you see that. Every time I read the part where James is asking her out, the image that pops into my head is the image from _Big Time Returns_ where James is talking to Lucy. He's so serious and humble in that moment that I know he'd take the same approach with Kylie. _**

_**Also to see James's slow, seductive smile go to youtube and search popstar and James Maslow on girls. It's the video titled James Maslow of Big Time Rush on girls. At least I think that's the title. Thanks for reading this chapter. **_


	47. Chapter 47

**_Here's the next chapter where we find out what was so important Sticks had to pull her away and the answer to the bet. I've never been to a concert so I don't know for certain how many songs the opening act does but from what I've found it's like five or six so I figure with Kylie as their only opening act she'd get to do a few more. Also when it's describing what she's doing during _Superstar_, it's describing what she's doing during the line that follows the description. I'm glad you like this so much. Same disclaimer as always._**

* * *

><p>When Kylie reached the green room she found her entire band hanging out with the parents. "Carlos said you were looking for me and that it was important." Kylie said with her arms over her chest.<p>

"For our favorite cowgirl," Sticks said as Cowboy handed her a bouquet of red roses.

"You pulled me away from a very interesting sound check for roses?" Kylie snapped.

"Sorry?" Sticks asked.

"Did you say yes?" Lefty asked as Kylie took the flowers.

"That's none of your business. Wait, yes to what?" Kylie asked sniffing the flowers.

"Don't give us that. Kylie you know what we want to know." Sticks said.

"No, I don't but I should get dressed." Kylie said.

"Kylie." Mama Brooke said plainly.

"Yes, Mama Brooke?" Kylie asked curiously.

"Don't play that way little girl." Brooke said.

"Really, I have no idea what you want to know." Kylie said.

Finally Sylvia spoke up. "Did James ask you out and what did you say?" Sylvia asked.

"Oh he asked her out alright. What'd you say?" Lefty asked.

"Oh that." Kylie frowned and plopped down on an empty couch cushion next to Mr. Garcia. "This does not leave this room. Not a peep. I don't want this in the media. I don't even want you talking about it Mama Brooke. I know how much attention you draw because of your company."

"I promise not a word. I remember what the vultures were like when I first started dating Al." Brooke agreed. The rest agreed and Kylie admitted it.

"I said yes even though I'm still a little worried about what might happen. I've been hurt by all my previous guys."

"It's not going to happen with James. He was raised better than that." Sylvia said.

"Thanks. But now I really must go get ready." Kylie grinned then noticed who was missing. "Al not coming?"

"He said he'd try but he couldn't guarantee anything." Papi answered.

"Alright." Kylie walked out of the green room and down the hall to her dressing room. After changing and hanging out with Bacon for a little while Kylie saw the clock read 30 minutes until show time. Kylie rushed out and found the boys waiting next to Gustavo. "So, do you have the numbers?" Kylie asked.

"5,000." Gustavo answered.

"That means we didn't sell out." Kylie frowned.

"So," Kendall prompted.

"Give me some time to gather my courage alright? It's a difficult reason and I don't want to explain it wrong." Kylie said.

The boys nodded and Kylie went back to her dressing room. When James came in with the movie and soda and his pre-show good luck words he saw she was rubbing her left wrist. James took a seat on the counter and took her wrist. "What's wrong?" James asked rubbing the wrist.

"Just over stretched it I think." Kylie answered.

After massaging it for a few moments he flipped the arm over to begin working on the inside. Before he could he saw the black ink. "So this is what Carlos wanted you to tell us about."

"Yeah. It's the tat I asked you boys about at Christmas. I still have to tell Kendall about it."

"You were worried about what we would say that's why you always wear the bracelet."

"Yeah. Then I noticed that Taylor Swift often had words or lyrics written on her arms when she performs. Carlos kinda picked that up in Washington and started drawing on my arms. I think it calms him down so I let him do it and people think the tattoo is permanent ink instead of an actual tattoo."

"Your wrist feel better now?" James asked.

"Much thanks." Kylie grinned. Then her expression grew serious as she realized she had to tell him her request as well. "James, about our relationship ..." Kylie trailed off wondering how to phrase it.

"You're not already backing out are you?" James asked.

"No, I just want you keep it on the down low. I mean I'm fine with you telling everyone you have a girlfriend, I just don't want my name involved. Look at what happened with Jo and Kendall. I don't want the media to ruin this."

"Anything you want doll." James picked up the permanent marker off the desk as Kylie hit the play button on her movie and sipped her soda. When Carlos came in 20 minutes later Kylie had a heart on her left shoulder with James signature in it and a butterfly on the back of her right hand that appeared to be moving when she moved her hand.

"Hey." Carlos said.

"Hey 'Los," Kylie said.

"Did you tell him?" Carlos asked.

"That's why he was drawing on me." Kylie said.

"Give me the marker pretty boy." Carlos demanded. James handed it over and Carlos got to work. He put all his time and effort into drawing a sunflower that took up most of Kylie's left forearm then added a supersized star on her right shoulder. Kylie grinned as the door opened.

"Ky, show time," Lefty said peaking in.

"But it's not done." Carlos said.

"I'll get Logan and Kendall to finish it. Give me the marker." Kylie said. Carlos handed it over and Kylie rushed out to find Logan and Kendall. She found Logan reading a book. "Aw Stephen Hawking," Kylie said.

"Trying to read here," Logan whined.

"Read later. Since you obviously know about this," Kylie showed him her tattoo, "I need you to draw something right here." Kylie said holding out her right forearm. Logan sighed but drew cross hockey sticks and a duck mask over where they crossed then wrote the number 44 on the back of her left hand. "Thanks." Kylie said taking the marker back. Then she rushed over to Kendall who was watching her from next to Kelly and the stage. "Carlos wanted me to tell you something. Remember at Christmas when I told you I wanted to get a tattoo?" Kylie asked.

"Yeah?" Kendall asked.

"Wait, first draw something there." Kylie said pointing to her right arm under the star Carlos had drawn.

"I'm no good at drawing." Kendall said but he took the marker and wrote _Melodies and Memories_.

"Thanks. You know how much I love you and with our careers taking off—"

"Five minutes to show time." Gustavo called.

"I wanted to have you with me no matter where life takes us. That's why I got this." Kylie showed him the inside of her left wrist.

"A tattoo? That's why you've always got that wristband on?" Kendall asked. Kylie nodded. "Thank God. Kylie I thought the worst. That we hadn't been doing our job and you weren't happy and you had to resort to—"

Kylie cut him off. "Cutting? Kendall, my life is never that bad. Because I do have you. I know if I ever feel like that you've always got a warm hug for me." Kylie said.

Kendall wrapped his sister in said warm hug. "If you remember correctly I told you that it was your body and I support you." Kendall said.

"I kinda forgot that. I was more focused on the part where you said if Griffin won't kill me, go for it." Kylie said. "So you're really ok with this?"

"Absolutely."

"Three minutes." Gustavo yelled.

"Thanks Kendall, I love you."

"Love you too. Now rock that stage like you own it." Kendall said. Kylie flashed him a grin then raced over to her band. Kylie went through her normal preshow pep-talk and cheer then they went out on stage.

Eight songs later Kylie finished her set and went back stage to watch the boys perform. As usual Kylie watched as they pulled a fan from the crowd and sang _Worldwide_ to her. This time however the look on James's face broke Kylie's heart. She didn't know why she just knew that it hurt to watch him sing to the girl. Though she knew it was tradition and just something the boys did to get the crowd involved in the show and to remind them that their fans were an integral part of why the boys did it, Kylie was still hurt. Then a pair of arms wrapped around her shoulders.

"You know he doesn't mean anything by it and it doesn't change how he feels about you. He just wants his fans to know they drive him to keep doing what he does."

"I know." Kylie sighed. When the person didn't say any more the voice sank in and Kylie spun around. "Al! You made it." Kylie grinned.

"My only son is performing in our hometown. I couldn't miss it." Al answered.

"What did you mean the way James feels about me?"

"Can't get anything by you, can I?" Al asked.

"No, now spill it." Kylie demanded.

"Berto told me my son finally manned up and asked you out."

"I'm going to kill Papi." Kylie said.

"It's just me Ky. You know I would have found out eventually."

"I know. I should go change."

"Don't change; I like you just the way you are." Al smirked.

"Funny." Kylie deadpanned then added more excitedly, "You're going to love the song I get to do with the boys."

"As long as you're having fun."

"Oh loads of it." Kylie answered. She ran back to her dressing room and changed quickly into a tight neon yellow tank top that read at a upwards angle "Superstar", white jeans, a black jacket zipped up, and of course her black Converses. Kylie hugged Al then headed for the stage.

As Logan headed down the ramp singing his lines the lights over the elevated stage went out and Kylie made her way up there. She took a couple steps towards the lift which was now lowered so she could toss her jacket down at the right moment.  
><em>"You're shining like a star<br>I wanna be where you are, are, oh no, oh no  
>Let's take over this club<br>You're shining bright in the dark, dark  
>You light up the night."<em>

Kylie unzipped her jacket then tossed it in the hole. As the chorus started Kylie turned around and did her front flip off the stage causing the crowd to scream even louder. _  
>"You wanna wil' out, then wil' out<br>All eyes on you  
>It's going down, down, right now."<em>

Kylie finished her double front flip off the trampoline flipping twice in the air before landing then did three cartwheels towards James and Carlos's end of the stage. _  
>"You can't lose<br>You wanna wil' out, then wil' out  
>That's what you do<br>Talk of the town now  
>And you already know that you're a star."<em>

Then Kylie turned and gave a running start then did a round off followed by a back layout half twist then a front tuck and finally a front handspring.  
><em>"A superstar<br>That you're a star, a superstar  
>That you're a star, a superstar<br>That you're a star  
>And you already know."<em>

Kylie took a deep breath and waited for Kendall to start. When he did Kylie did a back handspring, back flip, back layout half twist into round off, another back layout half twist, then a cartwheel landing just as Kendall finished and Logan started.  
><em>"It's time<br>I love this feeling  
>Can we rewind to the beginning of this crazy night<br>So baby we can let it go, go, go."  
><em>

Kylie plopped down on the stairs stage left gulping down water as Logan sang:  
><em>"Hey-ey-ey<br>You're shining like a star  
>I wanna be where you are, are, oh no, oh no<br>Let's take over this club  
>You're shining bright in the dark, dark<br>You light up the night."  
><em>

Logan took a moment to motion to Kylie to join them but she shook her head so the boys went into their routine._  
>"You wanna wil' out, then wil' out<br>All eyes on you  
>It's going down, down, right now<br>You can't lose  
>You wanna wil' out, then wil' out<br>That's what you do  
>Talk of the town now." <em>

Logan once again motioned for Kylie to join them so she stood and Logan and Kendall moved a couple steps upstage away from the audience to give her enough room to a few front handsprings across the front of the stage landing at center stage. _  
>"And you already know that you're a star<br>A superstar  
>That you're a star<br>And you already know."  
><em>

Kylie looked up at the big screen with her back to the crowd as a moon rose on the screen and then saw Carlos slightly off to her left. He waved a hand at her as he sang: _"Forget the moon," _The moon disappeared and was replaced by an image of the night sky filled with stars. Carlos waved them away singing: _"Ignore the sky." _The night sky then shifted into an image of the world and Carlos drew his hand, palm up from behind him to right up to Kylie as if offering her the world: _"Cause the whole world is all yours tonight. Get it girl, it's your time, shining till the morning light." _The world turned into a picture of the dawn and Kylie's gaze turned from the screen to Carlos and she smiled._ "The light. (A superstar) the morning light, oh." _Carlos took Kylie's hand and she spun around and around until she was standing on the other side of him. _"Cause you're a star, a superstar." _Kylie took a bow then turned to watch James do a front handstand off the front of the trampoline frame. As the boys did made their way to the two towers on either side of the stage Kylie mixed her ballet and gymnastics routines slowly heading stage left.

_"You wanna wil' out, then wil' out  
>All eyes on you<br>It's going down, down, right now  
>You can't lose<br>You wanna wil' out, then wil' out  
>That's what you do<br>Talk of the town now  
>And you already know that you're a star,<br>A superstar  
>That you're a star, a superstar<br>That you're a star,  
>And you already know<br>That you're a star, and you already know."_

Grabbing her bottle of water from beside the stairs Kylie did one final back layout then waved to the crowd._  
>"Hey.<br>Yeah.  
>Whoa.<br>Hey." _ The boys finished.

Kylie waved again as Kendall said "Give it up for the wonderful and talented Kylie Knight." If possible the crowd screamed louder than ever and Kylie was thrilled. She took a couple bows and then blew the crowd a kiss before heading off stage.

She ran off stage right into Al's waiting arms. He picked her up and spun her around. "You," he paused for dramatic effect, "would be an amazing gymnast." Al said.

"Yeah. I liked hockey too much though. Did you like it?" Kylie asked.

"As long as you had fun and enjoyed performing, it shouldn't matter what I think."

"Yeah but part of it still does for some reason."

"Of course I liked it baby."

"Thanks Al. Are the rest of the 'rents in the crowd?" Kylie asked.

"Yes."

"Ok. Thanks." Kylie went back to her dressing room and changed into her faded old Gopher sweats and an old Wild hoodie she had stolen from Kendall and plopped down drinking plenty of water to cool down.

After the show the parents took Kylie and Big Time Rush out to dinner. Fortunately for them it was a small mom and pop diner that they had grown up eating at after each of their hockey games. Halfway through dinner Kendall looked at his sister. "Is that my hoodie?" Kendall asked.

"Maybe." Kylie said her eyes darting back and forth.

"Are you at least wearing a t-shirt under it?" Kendall asked.

"Remind me what a t-shirt is." Kylie said playing dumb.

"That's my favorite hoodie Kylie." Kendall said.

"And I'll wash it." Kylie said as her cell rang and she answered it to find Katie on the other end screaming at her.

"OMG, OMG, OMG." Katie squealed.

"**My ear, Katie**." Kylie answered.

"Sorry. Why didn't you tell me?" Katie asked.

"Tell you what?" Kylie asked. "Katie, I'm exhausted, in no mood for a guessing game, and you should be in bed."

"First it's eight here, two hours behind Minnesota, second you shouldn't be so tired you sleep till like one every day and third you and James." Katie said. "Were you going to tell me he asked you out?"

"Not fun not getting a phone call while they're on tour, is it?" Kylie asked mocking her little sister about the first time Big Time Rush had been on tour and Katie hadn't told Kylie.

"Sorry. Stop holding it over my head. So were you?" Katie asked.

"Yes. After I had a good night's sleep and wasn't dead tired from doing an eight song show full of gymnastics and then doing _Superstar._ I swear Katie; you were my first call tomorrow. How did you find out?"

"Our brother texted me the picture of you two making out, which is weird by the way."

"Katie, did you tell anyone?" Kylie asked.

"No, it's not my place. Though I take it you liked my Valentine's Day gift." Katie said.

"We'll discuss the t-shirt in the morning. There are two things I want from you: the password to The Double K Band's Skuttle-Butter account and a copy of that photo message. We'll talk about the rest later when my mind isn't focused on which gymnastics I screwed up on."

So Katie told her the password and after they hung up Katie sent her a copy of the picture. Sure enough it was of them kissing and the message read "They're dating!"

"Kendall Donald." Kylie growled.

"Think I can run?" Kendall asked Mr. Garcia.

"It's better if you take it like a man." Mr. Garcia asked.

"Who else have you boys told about this?" Kylie asked showing the four boys the photo.

"No one," three of the four answered.

"James told us not to." Logan said.

"Just Katie," Kendall said.

"It better stay that way. I don't want you three," Kylie motioned to Kendall, Logan, and Carlos, "in my relationship with James. I will eventually tell Camille, Mom, and Lucy but let me do this on my own. When the news broke that Jo was dating Kendall, 10% of her fan mail turned angry because he's too good for her or she's not pretty enough. I don't want this in the press."

Each of the boys knew what she wasn't saying though. They knew that she was already thinking she wasn't good enough or pretty enough and they didn't want James's fans to tell her that too.

"You have our word." Logan said.

"Good because I don't want any of this getting out." Kylie said.

"We understand." James said.

"James, you are coming with me to the Hunter Hayes concert, right?" Kylie asked.

Both Brooke and Al looked up knowing by the young girl's tone it wasn't a question. They waited to see if he could tell that as well. "I ... I guess." James answered.

"You're amazing." Kylie grinned.

"I know." James smirked. Kylie rolled her eyes.

"Oh my goodness. It can't be. Little Ms. Kylie I-think-I'm-better-than-everyone-Knight." A sharp, high pitched, irritating voice said. Kylie closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose praying she was having an auditory hallucination.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wonder who it is. Well I know but I wonder if you know who it is. I was going to have Kylie win the bet but then I realized Kendall and James didn't get haircuts until after the Movie which is set in London so I realized it wouldn't work here. Love to hear what you think. Drop me a line. Also anyone else know right from the moment it showed the New Town High episode during Big Time Surprise who was coming back?<strong>_


	48. Chapter 48

_**To the guest (Jamie) who reviewed about Kylie's magic, it's all explained in this chapter since I couldn't send you a message about it. So here we find out who the high pitched voice is. Same disclaimer.**_

* * *

><p>Then the same high pitched voice spoke again and Kylie knew she wasn't hearing things. "What brings the fancy, prissy, snob to our humble diner?"<p>

"I have been eating at this dinner for 13 years and I'm not the snob, Melissa Thompson." Kylie growled trying to reign in her temper. "If you don't get your high priced, blood red, sharp, fake claws off my chair I will stand up and do something I regret in front of a cop and my family." Kylie said still not looking at Melissa.

"Technically, this diner is outside Minneapolis, mi hija. If something did happen I couldn't do anything about it. In fact I'm going to go see about getting myself a chocolate shake." Mr. Garcia said.

"Don't worry I'll refrain from hitting her." Kylie smirked at him. Then she finally turned around to look at Melissa.

"What do you want Mel?" James asked.

"Just thought I'd catch up with an old friend," Melissa said.

"Logan? Or did you mean James? It doesn't matter because neither one wants anything to do with you."

"What makes you think it was one of those two?" Melissa said.

"Because they're the only two that dated you. You were never a fan of Kendall because Tiffany had bad stuff to say about him and Carlos—"

"I knew what you did to her and Logan. I wouldn't come within ten feet of you." Carlos said.

"It wasn't—"Melissa started.

"Mel, are you coming or what?" A voice called from the door.

"Yeah," Melissa answered as Kylie looked for the source of the voice.

"Todd?" Kylie asked.

"Kylie." Todd said walking over to her. "It's been a while. About a year right?"

"A little more than a year."

"Heard you had a couple songs out on country radio," Todd said.

"I do. What have you been up to?"

"Lot of the same, playing hockey, assistant coaching the mites' league, and working on my sports med. degree," Todd said.

"So you and Melissa?" Kylie asked.

"Yeah well..." Todd shrugged. "Me and Kelly weren't ... just weren't. The girl I fancied myself in love with isn't meant for me as much as she loves hockey players. I had to move on." Todd said. "We need to go Mel."

"I will get you Princess." Melissa growled.

"Aw, you think I'm a princess too? I'm so touched." Kylie said putting both hands over her heart.

"You're going to get it." Melissa said.

"Everything I ever wanted? I know." Kylie smirked.

"Let's go Mel. Later Ky, boys," Todd said gripping Melissa's arm and steering her away.

Kylie looked at her left hand and pretended to brush some dirt off it in Melissa's direction. The redhead stumbled but Todd's hand on her arm stopped her from falling completely. Kendall reached over and took Kylie's hands as she smirked. Melissa glared over her shoulder but walked out with Todd.

"What?" Kylie asked looking at Kendall when Todd and Melissa were out of sight.

"You remember our deal?" Kendall asked talking about the deal they had made during one of the boys' costume breaks in Minnesota.

Kylie leaned over and whispered "You won't tell Mom about the tattoo if I promise not to use my magic unless I absolutely need to." Kylie frowned.

"Consider yourself warned." Kendall answered.

"Alright," Kylie sighed. Then realizing what she had done, Kylie drew a few shaky breaths.

"Hey, shake it off. You're amazing Ky." Logan said.

"And nothing she said can change that." Carlos said as he reached across the table and touched her hand. "The only future she's got is a glorified hockey mom. You're an international singing sensation. You're on tour with the best pop/dance/rock band this side of the millennium. I mean just check out your Skuttle-Butter page. You get love from Sydney, Berlin, Barcelona, France, London, and Rome just to name a few. She'll never top that."

"It's still scary." Kylie admitted softly.

"And we're proud you did it. If you ever feel like you can't take it or like someone's shaking you down and you can't stand up you let us know." James said.

"Besides all that you have four guys at your beck and call." Brooke said. "You snap your fingers and four very handsome guys jump. What other girl can claim that without sleeping with them?"

Kylie looked down trying to hide her smile as the boys pretended to be insulted. "Thanks guys." Kylie said when she had her emotions under control.

"Why don't you use your powers anymore?" Carlos asked. "That's the first time I've seen you use them in months."

Kylie looked around noticing the empty diner before answering. "I haven't really had to use them. Like Mama Brooke said I have four guys that will jump if I snap my fingers. Don't worry they'll always be a part of me but as I get happier and learn I can trust you guys I find myself not quite as reliant on them as I use to be. I still use them though. How do you think I've trained Bacon to use the litter box so quickly? Usually it takes months and you have yet to see a puppy accident on the bus." Kylie said.

"That is true." Logan said.

"I just don't broadcast that I'm using my powers. Does James broadcast he still has vampire moments? No, so I don't really broadcast I'm still a fairy." Kylie shrugged.

"I guess that makes sense." Carlos said.

Later that night after saying goodbye to the parents, the group found themselves on the bus rolling through Minnesota towards Wisconsin then Illinois. Kylie curled up next to James and fell asleep for a couple hours but eventually, when James got up to go to bed, Kylie woke and found herself unable to get back to sleep. Instead she caught up on her homework, answered fan mail until her hand cramped, then created a personal Skuttle-Butter account under the username _Minnesotababe_. She checked and trailed the guys' pages and found out that though Carlos had the least amount of Trailers, he did post the most though usually it was goofy things. Kylie smiled as she saw Carlos's last post.

_Eating a late dinner with the fam. Miss you Mama Knight__ and baby sister __KatieKnight_.

Then Kylie noticed he had tagged both Mrs. Knight and Katie in the post.

When James got up the next day he found Kelly working on paperwork at the table, Gustavo was talking to the driver, and Bacon standing at the top of the steps. The dog wasn't staring at the door as if wanting to go out; instead she was staring at the front seat. James walked around and smiled at Kylie curled up under a blanket fast asleep.

"Did she not go to bed last night?" James asked interrupting the driver and Gustavo.

"No. She told me she couldn't sleep. She was up until we hit the Wisconsin/Illinois border. I guess after that she just sorta fell asleep." The driver answered.

James nodded and then scooped up Kylie and carried her back to his bunk. There he gently laid her down. Then he noticed that Bacon was standing with her front paws on the lowest bed. Though he knew he'd regret getting dog hair all over his bed, he picked up the small dog and tucked her under Kylie's arm then closed the curtain and left the pair alone.

Kendall finally woke Kylie just before her sound check. Though she was slightly panicked to wake up staring at a picture of herself, she quickly realized she wasn't in her own bunk and shook it off.

"Where's Bacon?" Kylie asked putting her bare feet on the carpeted floor.

"Carlos took her for a walk and to meet the fans after promising he wouldn't let her get hurt again." Kendall said. "You've got a sound check to do then Kelly wants you to eat something."

"And can I shower?" Kylie asked.

"After you eat. The crew bus has a shower on it. They've just refilled the water tanks on it."

Kylie nodded and after doing as planned she went back to the dressing room.

Two shows later they were parked outside a hotel in Ohio. Having been the first two to shower Kylie and Carlos were sitting on the bus. Carlos was toying with Kylie's hair as she tried to brush it out. Not seeing the boys, Gustavo, or Kelly anywhere Kylie turned to face Carlos.

"You're, in charge of the set list right?" Kylie asked slowly.

"Technically Gustavo is." Carlos said.

"But you can make suggestions on how to change it right?" Kylie said lowering her hairbrush to her lap.

"Yeah. What's wrong Ky?" Carlos asked worried about the look on her face.

"I ... I have to watch your show until Superstar so I don't go on too early or miss my cue. I also like seeing you guys perform. About halfway into your third set you guys do _Worldwide_ after you play _Stuck_." Kylie said.

"Yeah," Carlos said having a hint of where the suggestion was going.

"These last three shows of watching Ja—My boyfriend perform _Worldwide_ to these girls ... I know he doesn't mean it that way but it hurts and I'd rather not have to watch it. If we could move _Superstar_ up to before _Worldwide_, say switch it with _Any Kind of Guy_ or _Big Night_ or _Nothing Even Matters_, I'd feel better."

"That makes sense. But what do I tell Gustavo? You haven't told him you're dating James and he's going to want a reason."

"I don't know, maybe you could tell him that moving it up would allow me to take a shower and I wouldn't have to go to bed covered in sweat and you wouldn't have to worry about me getting sick."

"But wouldn't it be a little suspicious that we aren't worried about ourselves like that?"

"Maybe but you're all guys so you don't worry about getting sick."

"Alright I'll talk to him." Carlos talked to Gustavo and though he didn't like it he agreed to switch _Superstar_ with _All Over Again_ so Kylie only had to watch four of their songs.

On the 18th after their show in West Virginia Kylie, the boys, their bands, Freight Train, Honey Bear, and Kelly were flown to Vegas for their show as the rest of their crew rode in one bus with the trailer, equipment, three bus drivers, and Gustavo. Kylie could tell the minute Gustavo stepped off the bus that Kelly would be riding back to Virginia with the crew. Gustavo really was in no mood to be messed with so Kylie made sure the boys were on their best behavior. The show went off without a hitch and Kylie was super stoked to be going to the Hunter Hayes concert the next day. Of course James didn't seem all that interested but Kylie knew he'd at least pretend to be happy.

"James, are you sure you want to go to this concert? If you don't, I can always get Carlos to go with me." Kylie asked as the boys got comfortable in their hotel room after their show.

"It's fine Ky. This concert obviously means something to you so if it makes you happy of course I'll go."

"Really James—"

"Do you not want me to go?" James asked.

"Of course I do handsome." Kylie said touching his hand. "I just know that country music isn't your style and I don't want to force you to suffer listening to it."

James looked at her then sighed. "Show me a picture of this guy again."

Kylie scrolled through her phone and pulled up Hunter's picture.

James looked at the picture then back at Kylie. "You want me to let my girlfriend go to a concert escorted only by our best friend where the singer is 20 and hot?"

"Only if you don't want to go and so what if he's hot? The most gorgeous, self-absorbed teen in the world that can make millions of girls scream is my boyfriend. Not to mention my massive crush on said boy since second grade. Why would I ever cheat on him?"

"'Cause you think Hunter is 10 time more gorgeous and smexier than me."

"I do not and smexy is not a word."

"Is too."

"Is not." Logan and Kylie answered.

"Admit it, you don't want to go to the concert but you also don't want me flirting with him because I have backstage, meet and greet passes."

"You can't prove that." James said.

"You are so jealous. Whatever. Make up your mind though. We leave at three tomorrow." Kylie then stood and went to her hotel room.

"Well done señor idiota." Logan said.

"What?" James asked.

"He said well done Mr. Idiot." Carlos said.

"You hold her heart in the palm of your hand and if you're not careful you'll break it. Trust is a big thing with her and you almost suggested you don't trust her or Carlos." Kendall said.

"Of course I trust them." James said.

"Then tomorrow apologize and take her to the concert and try to genuinely enjoy yourself." Kendall answered.

During their conversation, Carlos slipped out of the room and into Kylie's. There he saw Kylie lying on her stomach recording a video. A few minutes later Carlos watched as Kylie edited the video then played it back.

_"Hey guys, Kylie here and my doggie Bacon the Mini Pincher. Sorry I haven't really posted a lot lately but being on the road is hard. So about ten minutes ago my good friend James and I got into a fight about the one and only Hunter Hayes. If you haven't heard his song _Storm Warning_, look it up. It's an amazing song. Anyway James and I were arguing about Hunter. James seems to think Hunter is better looking than him and I think the reverse. I don't want you guys getting into a comment war, that's not the point, I want to know what you guys think. Please only comment once with your answer. Here's a picture of Hunter." A photo of Hunter appeared on the screen for like 20 seconds before going back to Kylie's face. "Now I'll admit he is a very good looking 20 year old and those eyes ... oh goodness. Anyway this is a photo of James." James's photo appeared on screen for the same about of time as Hunter's. Then again it flashed back to Kylie's face. "That is one B-e-a-u-tiful man. I don't even know why he'd be jealous of Hunter but he is. So drop a comment below as to which you think is better looking. Remember no comment wars, this is purely scientific. To prove a point. I promise I'll post a video tomorrow so you can comment all you want but today I only want one comment from each user with a name. James or Hunter. Please. Thanks guys. Later."_

Kylie posted the video then Carlos decided to approach the bed. "Hey Ky," Carlos said.

"The boys send you to come check on me?" Kylie asked rolling over on her back.

"No, they don't even know I left. I knew you'd be hurt by what James said. Forget about it. Dance with me and enjoy the moment."

"There's no music Carlos." Kylie said.

"You're a fairy." Carlos said pulling her to her feet.

"But I promised Kendall."

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him." Carlos said. Kylie grinned and waved her hand in the direction of Carlos's pocket where his z-pod began playing. Carlos then took Kylie's right hand in his left and put her left on his shoulder then wrapped his right arm around Kylie and they swayed to the music.

"What's this song called?" Kylie asked.

"_Slow Dance_ by John Legend."

"Interesting." Kylie leaned her head against his shoulder and Carlos pulled her flush against him. Despite being the shortest among the group, Carlos was still nearly half a head taller than Kylie.

Twenty minutes later Kylie found herself more leaning against Carlos than dancing with him. "That's it my Fairy Princess," Carlos said softly, "drift off into the land of dreams where you fly above the highest clouds with angels and swim the deepest oceans with dolphins. To a land where you rule the world and nothing can touch you." Carlos said. When Kylie's eyes fell shut Carlos scooped her up and put her to bed. He closed the laptop and put it on the floor then tucked the covers up over her. He shut off his z-pod and slipped out the door. He then went back to his room.

"Did I hurt her Carlos?" James asked looking up at Carlos as he entered.

"She wasn't really hurt. She was ... She was ... shocked and ..." Carlos tripped over his words unable to come up with the correct word.

"Indignant." Logan tossed out.

"I don't even know what that means." Carlos said.

"It means upset at something she finds unfair or offensive. In this case she's indignant that James thinks she thinks Hunter is hotter than he is. It's offensive to her because she doesn't think that at all." Kendall explained.

"Pretty much," Carlos said. "Apologize to her in the morning. We all know you trust her and me with her but she's still insecure and had to put up with too many cheating guys. She's also self-conscious so she's gonna need your support. It's not something she'll get over easily. These fears aren't like bad dreams—"

"I know that Carlos." James snapped. "And I'm sorry I ever said it. I just know she's too good for me and one day she'll realize that and she's going to leave me before I can prove my affections are true."

"Then focus on proving that instead of acting all jealous because she honestly thinks you're more gorgeous than Hunter Hayes. Have you seen her last video?" Kendall asked as he had watched the video while they were fighting.

"When?" James asked.

"About half an hour ago," Kendall said.

James looked up the video on his phone as Logan watched it over his shoulder.

"That doesn't sound like a girl who would cheat on you." Logan said. "In fact—"

"I know, I know." James said knowing Logan was going to tell him it sounded like Kylie was reaching out to her fans for support that James was better looking.

"Bed time," Logan said.

The rest agreed and went to bed. At ten the next morning there was a knock on Kylie's door.

"Who is it?" Kylie asked.

"Room service," a male voice answered.

Kylie put down her hair brush and walked to the door. She peaked out the small hole in the door and did see a guy dressed in a hotel uniform pushing a cart with a plated covered by a dome. Honey Bear's warning and cautious habits were ringing loud in her head so she called "Remove the lid please." The man sighed but did as she asked. Kylie smiled at the breakfast then let him in. "Sorry can't be too careful." Kylie said. The guy shrugged, left the cart, then left the room.

After he left Kylie picked up the card and read it to herself. "Kylie, enjoy your breakfast treat as a congratulations on a well performed first half of tour. Don't get used to this." Kylie read. It was signed G. Rocque. Kylie smiled and dug in even though it hit her that it was possible Kelly had suggested Gustavo did it. After breakfast Kylie checked her video and website poll and found her fans split 65-35 for James. She figured that most of the ones voting for Hunter were her true, hardcore country fans.

An hour before they were to leave for the concert James knocked on Kylie's door. "Well?" Kylie asked letting him in the room. James didn't say anything so Kylie sat down on the bed. "Did you know though some of my fans find Hunter more attractive, 65% of the ones that commented on my Shoob Tube page and my webpage poll said you were more attractive? That's almost two out of three. Two out of three," Kylie stated staring at her hands.

"I'm—I know you don't want me to say I'm sorry so all I can say is I apologize. You know I trust you but I can't help but think that you'll realize you're too good for me and one day you'll take off."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better. Everyone knows you're too good for me. You should be dating—"

"A beautiful, blonde, spokes model?"

"Well yeah." Kylie said.

"But I am. You're incredible Ky, and beautiful and blonde."

"But I'm not a spokes model." Kylie said looking up.

"Not yet. Mom is looking for a new spokes model and you should audition. I promise she won't hand it to you but she would consider you." James said. "Katie sent Mom some of the photos the guy took of you dancing in the truck and she loved them. You shouldn't feel obligated to audition though. Either way I'm happy dating a hot, blonde, country star and Mom will love you no matter what." James walked over and sat down next to Kylie.

"How come she didn't mention it in Minnesota?"

"I'm not supposed to tell you either. You weren't supposed to find out until March or April."

"What happened to the so called "Patented James Diamond Charm" that you use to use to woo any girl?"

"With you it's different." James said looking away from her prying eyes. "It's like I get stuck or tongue tied or—"

"Paralyzed?" Kylie asked.

"Funny. I wasn't using song titles. You've never fallen for the charm anyway." James said.

"The charm's always gotten to me. I'd melt every time you'd flirt with me then I'd remember a reason why it couldn't go any farther. First you were my best friend and I couldn't ruin that, then Kendall came up with the "No Dating My Sister Code" so I couldn't let it show no matter how much it got to me."

"If I used it now?" James asked taking her hand and lacing their fingers together.

"You could always try, if you know what words to use." Kylie said. They sat in silence staring at their joined hands.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Will James be able to charm Kylie? Will he really have to? What will happen at the Hunter Hayes show? You'll have to stay tuned to find out. Let me know what you think. And yes I had to include Carlos's favorite song.<br>**_


	49. Chapter 49

_**And now the continuation. As a forewarning, I have not met Hunter Hayes or George Strait so everything you read about them in this chapter is complete fiction and totally how I think they would respond. Disclaimer remains the same.**_

* * *

><p>"James, do you think we'll make it?" Kylie asked looking up at James through her lashes.<p>

"If you're always honest with me and I try not to be so jealous, I'm sure we can." James answered stroking his thumb across the back of her hand.

"No matter what the press says?"

"Absolutely."

"I promise I'll try not to talk about other cute guys and lead you to think I don't like you as much."

"Then I think we'll be just fine."

"If I get star struck tonight—"

"I don't think you will be but I will cover if you do. Now come on the boys are watching _Youngblood_." James said.

Kylie smiled and allowed James to pull her back to the boys' room. Bacon followed and once inside she jumped up on the bed Carlos was laying on and curled up on his chest. "You'll look after her, right?" Kylie asked.

"Of course," Carlos answered scratching the dog's ears.

"Good."

Kylie loved every minute of the Hunter Hayes concert later that night and was super stoked to go backstage and meet him. She was at the end of a line of about 20 people or so she pulled out her phone as the security guards had told them no actual video cameras. _"Hey guys, Kylie here. I am about to meet Hunter Hayes for the first time ever. Check it out there he is." _ Kylie turned the phone towards Hunter who was about 8 people ahead of her. _"I am freaking out and kinda in shock at the same time. Is that even possible? Oh well I am. My good friend James here," _Kylie turned the phone towards him and he waved before going back to the game he was playing on his z-pod, _"promised he'd film at least part of it on his phone as mine is about dead from all the photos of the concert. I'll post that vid tomorrow so you guys can see it. Also if you didn't catch it, he's the same James that was worried Hunter is cuter than he is which you guys disagreed with, about two out of three. Thanks for helping me out with that. Anyway he's almost here so I have to go. Later guys. Wish me luck." _Kylie shut off the video, saved it to her phone then posted it before turning her phone off to save the rest of the battery.

Hunter had spent three or four minutes with each group before moving on. Finally he reached Kylie and James and grinned. James pulled out his phone to capture Kylie's reaction. "Hey I'm Hunter." He said.

"Kylie." She squeaked.

"I'm James." James said looking between Kylie and Hunter.

"I know you." Hunter said. He thought for a moment and then it came to him. "You're the one that was worried I'm cuter than he is."

"How'd you know that?" James asked.

"She dropped two albums in one year. That's rare to do your first year signed. Everyone in country music is keeping an eye on her. Not to mention she's up for a couple awards." Hunter said. "You're also in the band she's opening for. Big Time Rush."

"Yeah. James Diamond. And I'm definitely more attractive than you."

"Maybe," Hunter shrugged.

"I don't believe it. You've made her star struck. My confident, little, sassy, sarcastic Kylie Knight is star struck. Every artist she's met before this has failed to do that." James said.

Hunter smiled and the boys continued to talk music a while longer then Kylie heard Hunter mention he had open for Rascal Flatts.

"You've opened for Rascal Flatts?" Kylie asked.

"So she can talk." Hunter smiled.

"Don't make fun of me." Kylie pouted. "Just answer the question."

"A couple of shows yeah," Hunter shrugged.

"What was it like? Are they as cool in person as they appear to be in interviews and such?"

"She's never met them but is dying to." James said.

"Even more so," Hunter answered Kylie's question.

"Aside from The Charlie Daniels Band, Rascal Flatts is Kylie's favorite band. We rank number three." James said.

"I'm only slightly obsessed." Kylie said. James only rolled his eyes opting not to correct her.

"I didn't expect someone so young to be a fan of Charlie Daniels." Hunter said.

"You're only two years older than me." Kylie said.

"There's no way you're more than 16."

"You were born September of '91, I was born November of '93. Two years but thanks."

Hunter nodded and they talked a little while longer before Hunter asked a really random question. "Can I get your opinion on a song I've been working on?" Hunter asked.

"I'm not a songwriter," Kylie said stunned, "but I've been a fan of yours since you hit the big times so sure."

"Great."

"Do you mind if I film it? Just to prove something to her?" James asked.

"I don't mind." Hunter said. Kylie nodded and James tucked his phone away and pulled out the video camcorder.

Hunter played her the song. It was only the first lyric and the chorus but it was a start. "So what do you think?" Hunter asked.

"Can I use this?" Kylie asked pointing to the bass guitar at her feet.

"Sure." Hunter agreed.

Kylie played a few notes to test the guitar then played the song with Hunter. "You know even with the bass line something still sounds off." Kylie said.

"Why don't you sing it with him?" James asked.

The pair sang it together and a few lines into it Hunter stopped and Kylie continued. When she finished she looked up at the blond boy. "You want my honest opinion?"

"It's what I asked for." Hunter said.

"I'm a huge fan of yours. Skuttle-Butter, Shoob Tube, your website, I check them as often as I can and I own your cd. This song however doesn't scream Hunter Hayes to me. I feel bad saying this but it sounds more like a Taylor Swift song. No offense meant but it doesn't sound like a guy song." Kylie frowned and looked down at the bass. "Let me play it for you this way." Kylie sang the song as a girl singing it to a guy instead of the other way around. "Now doesn't that sound more like a Taylor song?"

Hunter nodded in agreement but James shook his head. "I disagree." James said.

"You think the song was better the original way?" Kylie asked.

"No. I don't really like country music, you know that, but from the Taylor Swift music I have heard she's written about one song that I've heard where she was mad at the guy and that isn't a love song. You on the other hand well just take _My Brother_ for example. You were apologizing to Kendall. This song is a lot like that." James said.

"I can actually see this song becoming a Kylie Knight song." Hunter said. "Will you let me write it for you?"

"If you can finish it in the next twenty minutes. If you can do that I'd sing it at my Maine concert and try to get my producer to put it on the album." Kylie said.

"Deal," Hunter said.

"You can't be serious."

"Why not?"

"I can't let you write me a song. Why would you want to?"

"You're cute." Hunter said. Kylie blushed and smiled as she looked away. "And like the two of you just said this isn't really a Hunter Hayes song. Given a couple months I could make it work but I loved the way you sang it and did I mention you're really cute?" Hunter tucked a stray hair behind Kylie's ear and she blushed again.

"I still can't let you write me a song. It's too romantic and kinda weird." Kylie said.

"You have a boyfriend, don't you?" Hunter said.

"Promise you won't tell anyone who he is?" Kylie whispered. Hunter nodded. "You're making him very angry." Kylie glanced from Hunter to James.

Hunter peaked over his shoulder to James and smirked at the look on James's face. "If you won't let me write it for you then you write it with me. _My Brother_ is an amazing song and I loved it. Help me write this song."

"Fine," Kylie sighed. Nearly 20 minutes later she and Hunter sang through the final version one last time. "It's perfect. One final thing. I want your signature right here." Kylie said pointing to the bottom of the lyric sheet. Hunter signed it and her back stage pass, got Kylie to sign a ball cap then she and James left. "Are you mad?" Kylie asked as they rode back to the hotel.

"Not at you I suppose." James answered.

"At him flirting with me?" Kylie asked.

"A little."

"James ... you and I both know that I'm a pretty girl. Me being in the spotlight is going to make all kinds of guys flirt with me. A girl loves hearing guys think she's beautiful. You don't see me complaining that you can make thousands of girls scream your name just by walking into a room." Kylie said.

"This isn't about me." James said.

"No, this is about your jealousy, again." Kylie rolled her eyes. "I don't care that thousands of girls scream for you when you walk in a room. What I really care about is when you boys pull a girl out of the crowd and up on stage with you and sing her _Worldwide_. That's what really hurts."

"That's why Carlos switched _Superstar_ and _All Over Again_. Because you asked him too," James said stunned.

"Yes, because it hurts. I don't know why and I do know I'm being irrational about it but the way you look at the girl, the way you sing to her ... It just feels like you feel she's more special than I am." Kylie said.

"I don't look at them any different than I do the rest of the girls I meet." James said.

Kylie took James's phone and pulled up the video from Cincinnati, Ohio. She cued it up to the close up of James watching the girl and turned it to him so he could see. "Look at that look James. How can you say—?"

"Even if I am, I don't think I am, I'm not actually signing to her. Not at all. It appears that way but when I sing that song, my mind is on you. Just like Kendall still thinks about Jo, my mind is on you. The way you prance around in a tight pair of jeans or some old sweats, the way you look at me half-asleep after I wake you up from a nap, that beautiful look you give Bacon when you realize how much love she gives you, that's all I care about. It doesn't matter how many thousands of girls I meet that scream my name or how many I sing to, none of them mean a thing when you have my heart."

"How I can I believe that?" Kylie asked.

James took the phone and shut off the video. Then he slid it back in his jacket pocket before taking Kylie's hands giving her his most seductive grin. "Because if I get my way, I'll spend every day proving the way I feel for you is different and stronger than anything else."

"And that's not just another line to get me to shut up is it?"

"Of course not."

"Would you tell me if it was?"

"Maybe, but remember you're a beautiful and caring girl and I'm lucky to have someone like you." James said. Then as if to emphasize his point he leaned over and kissed her gently.

"James." Kylie sighed.

"What?" James asked.

"Nothing I suppose."

"You're mad at me because you think I'm giving you a line. Trust me Kylie, this isn't a line. I really like you and I want you to know how I feel. I really could quote thousands of love songs and hundreds of poems but nothing would make you believe."

"You do have a point." Kylie sighed. "You know I am kind of jealous of you."

"Jealous of me? Why?"

"Look at your concerts, you walk out on stage and thousands of girls scream. I'm lucky to get 10 guys coming to my show because they want to and not because their girl drags them."

"Come on Kylie, you know—" James started.

Kylie shook her head and cut him off. "Can we just, like, not talk?" She suggested. Seeing the glare aimed his way James shut up and they spent the rest of the drive to the hotel in silence.

* * *

><p>The next morning everyone met in the lobby. "Dogs," Gustavo said. "I'm trusting you to fly back to Virginia with your band and Freight Train. Any trouble at all and you're on lock down for the rest of tour."<p>

The boys looked at each other then swallowed. "No trouble, we promise." Kendall said.

"Have we ever let you down?" James asked.

"We not going with them?" Kylie asked.

"Griffin wants us back in L.A. with your band to record a new song for the third album with a very special guest. Then we will fly to Virginia before your next show."

"Who's this very special guest?" Kylie asked.

"You'll find out when we get to the studio." Gustavo answered.

An hour later in L.A. Kylie walked in the studio to see Griffin talking to a man in a cowboy hat. "Morning Mr. Griffin," Kylie said trying not to yawn.

"Good Morning Kylie. Nice of you to join us this morning," Griffin answered.

"Plane just landed 20 minutes ago and you know L.A. traffic." Kylie groaned. A hand held a tall cup just over her shoulder and Kylie smiled before downing about a quarter of the cup of hot apple cider.

"Are you awake yet?" Griffin asked.

"Much more so."

"I believe you know George Straight." Griffin said motioning to the man in the cowboy hat.

"I do. And what brings you here?" Kylie asked.

"Mr. Strait has agreed to a duet with you for your new album." Griffin said.

"That's very generous but you shouldn't have asked." Kylie said softly.

"He didn't, I requested it." George said.

"But, why? You're like amazing and I'm just ... just Kylie." Kylie said.

"Because I know you have potential and the artists of this genre have formed a family that you are now part of."

"Thank you."

"This is the song." Griffin said handing her the lyrics and handing music sheets to the band. The band took them and headed for Studio A.

"Are you sure you want to do this song?" Kylie asked reading through the lines. "I know that it can be a sensitive topic."

"As long as you're ok with it," George said.

"My _daddy_ is a cop. That man was never my dad. He was my father. My daddy taught me to snowboard, to stand up for what's right, to give it my all, and to never give up. He even called me on my birthday after having to work the night shift for the past three days. As long as I think about him I'll be ok." A few hours later the song was recorded. "I can't thank you enough for giving me this opportunity."

"That's what family does."

"Did I tell you you're my favorite artist?" Kylie asked.

"Thank you. You call me if you need anything."

"Will do," Kylie said. They said their goodbyes then Kylie turned to Griffin and Gustavo. "The video for _You're the Reason_ has been out for two months. It's time for a new one. Particularly for _My Brother_." Kylie walked over to the computer and plugged in her USB drive. "I put this video together over the past couple of days. I want it released for this song. Please. I got the idea from a couple dedication videos I've seen." Kylie played the video that showed pictures of her and Kendall growing up or her, Katie, and Kendall, and a few Kylie and the other boys.

"It's a nice video for an amateur." Gustavo said.

"Mr. Griffin, I've given you complete control of nearly every aspect of my career. I'm just asking for a little control." Kylie said.

"I don't think it's a good idea." Griffin said.

"Why not?" Kylie said.

"Like Gustavo said it's amateur." Griffin said.

"It's also amazing. If you don't release it I will. Sometimes the most amateur things are the most popular. Look at the video of James singing that country song. It received over a million hits in two days. Either you release it as the official video or I'll release it on my Shoob Tube page. You have ... Four days." Kylie said giving him a plausible time line. Then she smirked and walked out of the office and headed for the parking lot followed by Honey Bear.

* * *

><p>"Now how much do you really like that song?" Honey Bear asked as the plane took off for Virginia.<p>

"I love that song." Kylie answered.

"Because you got to sing with George Strait or because it's a really good song?" Sticks asked.

"Recording with George was ah-mazing but this song, it really touched my heart. It's just too bad I don't have a copy to send to my daddy."

"Daddy's girl through and through?" Lefty asked.

"Just because that was the name of the song doesn't mean you have to keep referencing it for the next two days." Kylie said.

"Even though—" Lefty started.

"You weren't thinking about your dad when you recorded it were you?" Cowboy asked.

"Not my father, of course not. I was thinking about my papi and Al. About how I wish I had a dad like them and like the one in the song." Kylie explained glad Cowboy had made Lefty shut up.

"But both Al and Mr. Garcia treat you like a daughter." Sticks said.

"Al always wanted a daughter and Carlos and I have been friends since Kindergarten." Kylie said.

"Speaking of Carlos, is he and are the rest of the boys ok with you and James?" Lefty asked.

"What's there to be ok with?" Kylie asked her eyes darting to Gustavo.

"But you told his mom—" Lefty started.

Kylie cut him off by signing **Shut Up.** Then she smiled. "I told his mom that we are just friends and that the other guys are more than supportive about it." Kylie said. She motioned to Gustavo then signed **doesn't know.**

Lefty signed back **Sorry, forgot.**

"What about you and James? And I told you not to sign in front of me." Gustavo said.

"We're just friends. We got into a fight but we made up last night. Lefty wanted to know if the boys were ok with what happened and if they knew that we had made up."

**Nice save.** Sticks signed then out loud he apologized. "Sorry G-man."

Soon they landed in Virginia and were picked up at the airport by the band bus that was currently empty as the Big Time Rush band was already at the arena.

* * *

><p><em><strong>And there you have chapter 49. Drop me a line. Thanks.<strong>_


	50. Chapter 50

_**Wow, chapter 50. Halfway there. I hope you enjoy it. Any questions let me know. And thanks for reading and reviewing. Just to let you know you don't have to write to have an account on here. Some just use it to keep up to date with their favorite stories and to send messages. Anyway enjoy.**_

* * *

><p>"Hey Gustavo, do you think there is time to stop before we get to the venue?" Kylie asked. "I'm kinda hungry. Please."<p>

"Where?" Gustavo asked.

"Tasty Burger." Kylie said.

"Alright." Gustavo spoke with the driver as Kylie got everyone's orders. Then she handed the paper to Sticks.

"I'd send Honey Bear but he's more recognizable." Kylie said.

"And how do you expect me to pay for all this?" Sticks asked.

"The record company account, duh." Kylie handed over the card.

So Sticks went and got the food and was nearly bombarded on the way back to the bus. Thankfully Kylie thought quickly and leaned out the door to call "**OMG, it's Big Time Rush!**" Kylie screamed pointing to the other end of the parking lot. The girls rushed off and Sticks climbed back on board the bus. "Did they recognize you?"

"No, they thought I was some actor in a slasher film." Sticks answered setting everything down on the table.

"That's not a bad thing." Kylie said as the band dug in.

"It is when he has vivid red hair."

"One day everyone will recognize you for the brilliant drummer and father you are." Kylie said.

"Thanks Kylie." Sticks said.

"Guess who I got to record with." Kylie said, bounding over to James, Kendall, Carlos, and Logan when she reached the venue.

"Hmm ... George Strait?" Logan said. "Kelly told us when the bus picked us up. So what's the song called?"

"_Daddy's Girl_. It's a sweet song about a girl who has grown up pretty much as a daddy's little girl and she's reflecting on the lessons he's taught her. I can't wait for you guys to hear it."

"And you didn't have a problem recording it?" Carlos asked.

"No, I was thinking about Papi. I have go get ready. Bye guys." Kylie said rushing into her dressing room. After changing she propped the door open, a sign she was decent, and brushed her hair back into a ponytail. A few minutes later Kylie heard the door open then it clicked shut. Kylie's brow furrowed then she saw a DVD player being sat on the table along with her bottle of soda. Kylie smiled as James leaned down and kissed her. "I've missed you." Kylie said.

"I missed you too. Even though you were only gone for like nine hours," James answered.

"Aw hush and kiss me again." Kylie said. James smirked and did as she asked slowly pulling her up out of her chair and turning her to face him.

The next morning, after a nearly perfect show the night prior, Kylie woke up to find the bus nearly in Delaware and her throat feeling a little dry and rough. She had some hot apple cider to try and calm it and it worked to an extent though not enough to where she wasn't concerned. After her sound check Kylie was even more concerned. It appeared she wasn't the only one as Kelly approached Kylie afterwards.

"Kylie, are you feeling alright?" Kelly asked.

"I feel fine, why?" Kylie asked.

"Because your voice just cracked, again," Kelly said.

Kylie tried to deny it but her voice came out in a whisper. "Nuh uh."

"You're going to the doctor." Kelly demanded.

Kylie rubbed her hand then her throat with the same hand. "I'm fine Kelly." Kylie said.

"Then why did you just sound like a fairy?" Kelly asked.

"I didn't." Kylie denied.

"Stop using magic. I'm taking you to the doctor."

Kylie darted away declaring "You'll never take me a—" but cut herself off coughing. She came across Honey Bear and ducked behind him. "Help me." She squeaked out.

"Help you right to the doctor's office. Got it," Honey Bear said as he turned around and tossed Kylie over his shoulder. As he walked past Kendall, Kylie reached out and snagged her brother's arm.

"Help me." She croaked.

"Honey Bear, where are you taking my sister and what is wrong with her voice?" Kendall asked.

"To get her voice checked. We need to know why it's cracking, be a cold, the flu, or something more serious." Honey Bear answered.

"Serious? Sorry Ky, you could lose it permanently. I can't let that happen." Kendall said.

"I hate you." Kylie tried to say but it only came out as a whisper. Kylie looked into her brother's green eyes but he only shook his head. Kylie sighed but didn't protest any more.

An hour later the doctor sat back down in his chair and looked at Kylie and Kelly. "The tests have all come back normal and from what I can tell it's not viral, so she'll be fine in a couple days." The doctor said. He was a short, balding man who seemed to know what he was talking about.

"Then why can't I talk normally?" Kylie growled.

"We see this with singers nearly as often as I get them in here. You've overstressed your vocal cords as there is inflammation of the larynx also known as the voice box, and often, like in this case, it causes a mild case of laryngitis. The only way to really cure it is drink plenty of fluids and no talking for three days max." The doctor explained. "You may also want to turn on a humidifier."

"Three days?" Kylie squeaked.

"I understand you don't want to let your fans down but if you don't rest you could permanently damage your vocal cords." The doctor said.

Kylie looked at the doctor then texted Kelly. "What about the show in Boston?" Kelly read. "It's in two days and they've sold out. That's over 6,000 seats."

"I'd have her checked by a doctor before she sings in Boston to be on the safe side," the doctor said, "but I'd recommend her not singing until her Maine show. That means no show tonight, a possible show in Boston, and a 90% chance of a show in Maine."

"Could it be caused by performing in Vegas between shows in West Virginia and Virginia?" Kelly asked reading another one of Kylie's texts.

"It didn't help but like I said it's most likely just due to an overuse of her vocal cords. If you drink plenty of fluids and absolutely no talking or singing, Doc's orders, you should be fine in a couple days."

_**"Fine." **_Kylie texted Kelly with a frowning face.

"She's not happy about it but we'll see that she sticks to it. Thank you doctor," Kelly said. After settling the bill with the front desk Kylie, Kelly, and Honey Bear went back to the venue.

"So what did the doctor say?" Kendall, James, Logan, Carlos, and Gustavo all asked in unison when they saw the trio reenter.

"She has a mild case of laryngitis." Kelly answered.

"Laryngitis? Don't you get that from the flu?" James asked glancing at Logan in a panic. He didn't want to get sick too.

"Not in this case. She's overused her vocal cords." Kelly explained.

"So can she sing?" Gustavo asked.

Kylie nodded enthusiastically but Kelly shook her head. "The doctor said not without risking permanent damage to her vocal cords."

"What about your magic?" Carlos asked. "Won't that help?"

"She can't sing with a fairy voice. Remember Halloween?" Kendall asked. "And in this case it's too dangerous. If she uses it to power through an entire hour long concert she could permanently change her voice. It's best to do what the doctor said."

"So no talking, no singing, and no magic for two whole days," Kelly said.

"What about the Boston show?" Gustavo demanded.

"We'll get her checked there when we get there. I've already got an appointment set up but the doctor here said not to count on her singing until Maine." Kelly explained.

Kylie stomped her foot and pouted. When she saw no one sympathizing with her she stormed off, back to her dressing room.

"Nice going. Now you guys made her mad and I have to go calm her down." Honey Bear said.

"No, it's our fault. I'll go." Kendall said. As the boys headed for the dressing room they came across Sticks and Lefty.

"Kylie just signed to us there's no show tonight." Lefty said.

"Kylie's got laryngitis and the doctor told her no singing or talking." Logan said. "It's just from using her voice too much."

"But if you really want to perform, I think I have an idea." Kendall said.

"I smell plan." James said.

"Yup and here's what we're going to do." Kendall explained his plan and the other guys smirked.

"I hope this works." Logan said.

"It will, relax." Kendall said.

"You do realize if you're not right she's going to kill you." Logan said.

Kendall rolled his eyes but commanded his troops to move out. Then Kendall walked in to Kylie's dressing room to see her on her computer. She glared at him and he swallowed. "I know you're angry with me and the doctors." Kendall said.

Kylie spun the screen of her tablet PC around so he could see that it read **No duh.**

Kendall smiled. "But your fans will understand. If you can't sing, you can't sing." Carlos came in and turned on the camera as Kendall said that. The audience could see Kendall and Kylie on the big screens and they went quiet.

**But I owe it to my fans to be on stage, **Kylie's computer screen read.

"What good will it do them if you're out on stage and can't even sing. Or make it through a single song. Will they be happy about that?"

**I guess not but there has to be something. I can't disappoint my fans.**

"I think I have an idea. Carlos?" Kendall asked.

"Green room is all set up." Carlos answered.

**What's going on Kendall?** Kylie typed.

"Just follow me." Kendall said.

Kylie set her computer aside and followed Kendall to the green room as Carlos went back out to join Logan and James on stage.

"Just watch the screen." Kendall said turning on the TV.

"How's everyone doing tonight?" James asked from the stage. Kylie could see Logan and Carlos next to him. The crowd cheered letting James know how great they were.

"Thank you. Now as you just saw on these big screens, Kylie's come down with a mild case of laryngitis and won't be able to sing for us tonight." Logan said. The crowd booed and hissed at that.

"She's also majorly bummed about it so Kendall, as always, had a plan." Carlos said. "The lyrics to Kylie's songs will be up on the screens and her band will be playing the songs."

"Like a giant version of karaoke." James added.

"We want you guys to sing along. James, Logan, and I will be walking through the crowd and when we stop by you we want you give her a shout out and let her know that you want her to get better."

"Also hit up her Skuttle-Butter page at The Double K Band with shout outs and tag the post with Feel Better Kylie." Logan added.

"Come on Delaware, show Kylie how much you love her." James called.

Kylie looked from Kendall to the TV and back.

"Yes it was all my idea but you have to admit it was a good idea." Kendall said. Then seeing Kylie's skeptical look he sighed. "I promise, it's a good idea."

Kylie rolled her eyes then turned back to the TV.

"Ok we'll start." James said pulling out his phone. "AT _TheDoubleKBand_, I know how much you wanted to sing tonight but all of us want you to **Feel Better Kylie**." James typed.

Logan pulled out his as well. "At _TheDoubleKBand_, Health is more important than a concert, **Feel Better Kylie.**"

Then Carlos posted "To At _TheDoubleKBand_, we'll take care of everything you just **Feel Better Kylie.**"

"See, easy as pie. Now, some of you may be wondering, yes Kendall is here but he's currently calming down Kylie and making sure she's following orders." James said.

"He will be out here for our part of the show later though." Carlos added.

"So boys, let's go." Logan said.

Kylie watched as all three boys jumped off the stage and walked into the crowd with cameras following them and her band began playing. Then Carlos picked the first person who gave Kylie a shout out telling her to feel better. Kylie smiled and watched the rest of the show enjoying and feeling touched by the shout outs from the crowd and on her Skuttle-Butter page. Even her mom, sister, and Mama Brooke commented. As the last song played Kylie went out on stage and the boys ran back stage to change into their first set of clothes for the night. At the end of the song, as the house lights were brighter than usual, Kylie turned to Lefty and began signing. He picked up a mic and translated.

"Hi guys, I'm Lefty and I play keyboards for Kylie and the Double K Band. Kylie here says thanks for the turn out guys, we love seeing you. Again she apologizes for not being able to sing for you but she hopes to be able to in Boston. Show your love for the Double K Band. These guys truly rock my socks." Lefty said. "Aw thanks Kylie, we love you too."

Kylie rolled her eyes and motioned for him to continue. He nodded and she went back to signing.

"Thanks to all of you for coming out tonight and stick around because in less than five minutes the boys of BTR will be on stage performing for you. Thank you all and goodnight." Kylie waved to her fans then rushed off stage where a few moments later after removing their instruments from the stage her boys joined her. Kylie signed **thank you** to Lefty and then left to change into her _Superstar_ outfit.

The morning of their show in Boston, Kelly and Honey Bear once again took Kylie to the doctor though this time she was less disagreeable. This doctor had Kylie sing her scales and read a couple pages from a book as well as checking Kylie's vocal cords.

"The inflammation has gone down from the notes the other doctor sent with you. I wouldn't push it by talking all day today but if you feel up for it Kylie you have my clearance to sing tonight." The doctor said.

"Thanks Doctor." Kylie answered, her voice still a little horse.

* * *

><p>At lunch Kylie took a walk around the block the restaurant was sitting on to clear her head. As she approached the restaurant again Kylie nearly bowled over a blond kid as he walked outside. Kylie looked up at him and her jaw dropped.<p>

"Please don't scream." He said in a British accent.

Kylie melted then help up a finger. She quickly typed a message on her phone then showed it to him.

"I'm so sorry, getting over laryngitis, not contagious, but can't talk." He read aloud. "I see. It's alright love, I'm Warren."

**Kylie**. Kylie answered on her phone.

"Were you going inside?" Warren asked.

**In a moment. Still trying to decide if I want to sing tonight.**

"Sing?"

**Sorry, I'm Kylie Knight. I'm supposed to be opening for Big Time Rush tonight.**

"You're ... so that's what happened in Delaware. My mates and I heard about that. You know if you still don't feel up for it we could open for them. We're scheduled to do their last four shows before they hit London." Warren said.

Kylie stared at the boy and it hit her. **You're from Slow Time Crawl.**

"Warren Green." He answered after reading her message.

Kylie grabbed his arm and after looking up at the name of the restaurant to see it was the one she had been having lunch at she dragged him inside and over to the boys.

"Kylie, who's your friend?" James asked. The other three boys looked up.

"You're being rather rude you know." Logan hissed.

Kylie dropped Warren's arm blushing. _Sorry,_ she mouthed.

"No worries love." Warren answered. That's when James started to get worried.

Kylie bit her lip then sent her brother a text.

"Guys this is Warren Green. Apparently he is the answer to her problems." Kendall said after reading the text.

"I didn't know you had a problem." Carlos said to Kylie.

Kylie texted Kendall again. "She really wants to sing tonight but she's not sure she can trust her voice. He's offered to have Slow Time Crawl open for us instead." Kendall said. Then he turned to the man who now had his hands in his hoodie pockets. "You know Slow Time Crawl?"

"Warren's from Slow Time Crawl. Aren't you?" Logan asked.

"I am, you must be Logan." Warren said.

"Yes. Are your band mates here?" Logan asked.

"Right over there." Warren waved his two friends over and Kylie pulled up two more chairs before Kendall pulled her into his lap.

"Have a seat." Kendall said.

Kylie sized up the other two boys as they joined the table. The brunette was of medium height with the brownest eyes she had ever seen and a load of freckles and the tallest of the group had bright blue hair and hazel eyes. The brunette introduced himself as Zack and the other as Taylor.

"I'm Kendall, this is Carlos, James, Logan, and my sister Kylie who still getting over a non-contagious, mild form of laryngitis, and our assorted security guards, Honey Bear and Freight Train." Kendall said pointing everyone out. The bands exchanged greetings and Kylie was slowly melting from Zack's accent.

_**"He is so cute, and that accent."**_ Kylie texted Kendall.

Kendall read it and smirked. Then he texted back _**"Which one?"**_

_**"Zack."**_

_**"You have a boyfriend."**_

_**"And strangely enough that wasn't the first thing you texted. No one can touch James's hotness level but that accent ... I'm a sucker."**_

"Kylie." Kendall said out loud. Kylie just grinned.

"Want to fill us in?" James asked. Kylie shook her head.

"It's a twin thing." Kendall said. "So what brings you boys to Boston?"

The talk dulled to mundane things and Kylie watched James size up each boy and finally he narrowed his eyes at Zack who had been covertly checking Kylie out.

Later that night Slow Time Crawl opened for Big Time Rush and the crowd loved it though Kylie's hard core fans took to Skuttle-Butter and her website to express their regret that she wasn't singing again. She did however post a video during the last song of Slow Time Crawl's set.

_"Hey guys, Kylie here."_ Kylie managed to choke out for her video. _"Sorry to let you guys down again here in Boston but my voice didn't feel strong enough to do a full song. As you can tell it's still not top shape. I really do apologize for not singing. I will however be singing again in Maine so if you've been at these last two shows and were disappointed I'm deeply sorry but my producer has told me that we are not yet sold out for the Maine show so if you can get tickets for that I appreciate it. Also a huge thank you to Slow Time Crawl who opened tonight instead of me. You guys are amazing and have my eternal gratitude for stepping in. I'll see you guys in Maine, and I have a huge surprise for you guys there. Later guys." _Kylie edited and posted the video then sighed and went back to her book before having to perform _Superstar._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alright there you have it. Also a guy I work with gave me the name Slow Time Crawl when I was watching Big Time Rush once. Thanks for reading.<strong>_


	51. Chapter 51

**_Here's the next chapter for you. The song Kylie uses is called _That Don't Impress Me _by Shania Twain. I've always loved the song. And the movie reference is from the Sandlot. Again I don't own the boys, Hunter Hayes or Scotty McCreery. I hope you like it._**

* * *

><p>"It's been four days, what's the answer?" Kylie asked staring at Gustavo as the bus parked outside of the sports complex in Augusta, Maine.<p>

Kelly lifted the remote, pointed it at the TV, and switched it to the country channel.

_"In rising star news, tomorrow on Great Country Countdown you will see the premier of a brand new video for Kylie Knight's song My Brother. Though the star hasn't released the song as a single yet we anticipate the video to rise quickly through the countdown. I'm Trisha Evans for Country Insider." _

Kelly hit the mute button and looked at Kylie. "They've been running that clip for the last three days. It'll play tomorrow." Kelly said.

"Thanks." Kylie answered. "And it is the video I made right?"

"Yes."

A few hours later Kylie looked around the now empty bus and grinned. She sat her video camera on the table and dropped on the couch across from it, leaning back on pillows. Once she was comfortable she waved her hand at the camera magically turning it on and setting it to record.

_"Hey guys, Kylie here. So like I told you in my last video I have a huge announcement for you. As you can see out the window," _Kylie reached over and turned the camera to point it at the sign, _"we're here in Augusta, Maine at the Augusta Sports Complex._" Kylie said then turned the camera back on herself and got comfortable again. _"So the big announcement. Well actually, it's three announcements. Scratch that, it's four though you've probably already noticed the first. That's right my voice is back and better than ever so I will be singing tonight. Second, if you've seen the country news program called Country Insider, you'll know that tomorrow on Great Country Countdown they will be airing the first ever showing of my new video for the song_ My Brother._ I will warn you now though; I made this video completely on my own so I really hope you like it. Oh hi there, Bacon."_ Kylie lifted the small dog onto her lap. _"For those of you that don't know, this is Bacon. Say hi Bacon."_ Kylie waved the dog's paw at the camera. _"Bacon here is a three month old miniature pinscher that I found about a month ago in a cardboard box that said free and she was soaked to the bone. When my mom agreed to let me keep her Carlos named her Bacon and she's been part of the family ever since. She actually brings me to my third announcement."_

Kylie explained what happened to the dog in Omaha.

_"So the clinic got me thinking: my fans are always so incredibly generous to me that I should help them give back to a great cause that could really use the help. In less than 12 hours my new CD_ Country Duets with Kylie _will be available for order through my website. That's huge right? What's even bigger is the fact that all the profits will go to Humane Societies across the U.S. As it's only available on my website, it's only available to the U.S. at the moment. Make sure you have your parents' permission and check out my website for all the details." _Kylie swallowed stroking her puppy for a few moments. _"Now for the final announcement. As you might know I spent some time backstage with Hunter Hayes when he played in Vegas last week. Our talking eventually lead to a collaboration of sorts. During this meeting of the minds we—"_

"Kylie, lunch is ready and Honey Bear is threatening my life if you don't eat." James called from the door of the bus.

Kylie frowned then looked at the camera before realizing she should probably leave the song as a surprise. "Coming," Kylie answered James. Then to the camera she said _"Well since you Rushers, myself included, wouldn't like losing James, that's my cue. As for what Hunter and I came up with, well you'll see if you're at the show tonight. If you're not I'll post it later. I really have to go now, so later guys."_ Kylie shut off the video then exited the bus with Bacon to see James shielding his face.

"Down Papa Bear," Kylie said smirking.

"It's Honey Bear." Honey Bear answered.

"Yeah well you're acting like a papa bear. Back off and tell me what's for lunch." Kylie said.

Honey Bear rolled his eyes and tossed an arm around Kylie's shoulders. "Good food." Honey Bear said.

"When we were in Delaware, were you jealous of Zack?" Kylie asked looking at James as they ate lunch.

"No, not at all," James said.

"Yeah-yeah you were." Carlos said.

Kylie laughed at the movie reference.

"Shut up Carlos." James said.

"It's ok to be jealous of him. As long as you know nothing would have happed."

"Girls always go for the guys with accents." James pouted.

"Go to London, you'll have the accent." Kylie said.

"Well maybe but—" James started.

"But nothing. Nothing happened; you have nothing to worry about." Kylie smiled and went back to her taco salad. After lunch Kylie uploaded the video.

When Kylie took the stage that night the crowd cheered for a good three minutes solid. Kylie was super touched. "Thank you. Thank you so much." Kylie called over the screams. The crowd calmed and Kylie smiled. "Thank you. As you can tell, my voice is back and I will be singing tonight. I guess this teaches me to take better care of my vocal cords. A big thank you to all of you for coming out tonight. Without further ado the stuff you really want. Hit it boys." Kylie's show began and she felt right at home. More so than she had before. After a costume change she went back out on stage to introduce her band. "Hey guys, while we give these guys a break from playing let me introduce you to them. First up, my very important keyboard master. Give it up for Lefty." Kylie called.

Lefty grinned and took a bow. The crowd cheered.

"Next up my drummer, the amazing and brilliant: Sticks." Again the crowd cheered and Sticks waved with his drumsticks.

"And now my bass guitarist: Cowboy. Best cowboy I know." The crowd cheered as he played a couple strands on his guitar.

"Yes thank you. And finally give it up for the best lead guitarist in the world, ok at least in the band: Cajun." The band applauded as Cajun bowed. "And together they are: **The Double K Band**."

Kylie let the guys play a little bit together then she was reminded of the upcoming awards.

"As a reminder the Kid's Choice Awards are coming up. Big Time Rush is nominated for Favorite Vocal Group show them some love, get your parents' permission, and vote. I have three more songs for you all. My favorite song that I wrote, a favorite cover of mine, and a brand new song never been heard before. So to my favorite song," Kylie said as the beginning strands of _My Brother_ began to play.

Two songs later Kylie was ready to sing the final song. "And for my last song tonight, I promised you on my video earlier that I had one more announcement. This is it. While I was in Vegas I met Hunter Hayes. He was working on this song and asked me to take a look at it. Eventually we come to the conclusion this just wasn't a song for him. So about 20 minutes later together we wrote this new song. It's called _Forgiveness (Starts at Home)._" Kylie said then played the song.

* * *

><p>As they drove to New York, Kylie uploaded clips from the premier of <em>Forgiveness (Starts at Home)<em> the night before then explained it as her big surprise.

For their show in New York City, which had sold out 9,000 seats, Kylie planned out her last song very carefully. Gustavo even reluctantly approved of it. "Do you really think this is a good idea?" James asked wrapping his arms around her once their rehearsal room was clear.

"It's a good song James. One of my favorites in ninth grade. I've always wanted to do it once I started this tour. You're just sore about your part in this song. You know that it's true though. Your looks don't really impress me. It's the way you hold me in your arms and toy with my hair." Kylie said mentioning the two things James was doing at the moment. "It's the way you flirt with me but most importantly it's the way you love me. That's what impresses me the most." Kylie said batting her eyes at him to get her way.

"Aw don't do that Kylie. You know you always get your way when you bat those pretty, blue, puppy dog eyes at me." James said.

"I'll stay through _Worldwide_ if you do this song." Kylie said.

"It's really that important to you?" James asked. Kylie nodded and he sighed. "Alright, I'll do the song if you kiss me."

"That's it?"

"I know how much my reaction to that song bugs you." That and he knew Gustavo would kill him if James ruined the song for Kylie. Gustavo was still trying to back on Kylie's good side for screaming at her in Minnesota. What he didn't realize though, was that Kylie had already forgiven him for it and had shrugged it off.

"You are so amazing." Kylie said leaning up and kissing James.

"I try to be." James said.

Kylie stepped out on stage right before her last cover song and smiled as she walked to the middle of the stage. A lone spotlight came up over her keeping the rest of the stage in darkness and she lifted the mic in her left hand to her lips. "You know, one great thing comes from working with the same recording studio Big Time Rush does. And that is having the same amazing and talented producer to organize your shows. So the real credit for tonight's show goes to the one and only Gustavo Rocque." Kylie said.

The crowd cheered and Kylie launched into her song. She walked over to the downstage right side of the stage and pushed up her hat as the spotlight came on over Logan. Then she sang to him. _"Uh huh, yeah-ah. I've known a few guys who thought they were pretty smart." _Kylie nodded. _"But you've got being right, down to an art. You think you're a genius-you drive me up the wall."_ Kylie pointed her finger up. _"You're a regular original, a know-it-all. Oh-oo-oh, you think you're special. Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else."_

Kylie paused and tipped her head to the side as Logan smirked. She shook her head and pulled her hat off putting it over her heart before continuing with the song. _"Okay, so you're a rocket scientist. That don't impress me much."_ Kylie put her hat back on her head then touched his temple singing _"So you got the brains but have you got the touch?"_ Kylie drew her fingers down Logan's arm. _"Now don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright, but that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night."_ Kylie smirked and turned on her heel then as she walked away she flicked her hand dismissing Logan. _"That don't impress me much."_

Logan frowned and shook his head acting like he had just been shot down for a date. The light went out over Logan and rose over James as the next line started. He was standing slightly upstage right of Logan. _"Uh huh, yeah-ah. I never knew a guy who carried a mirror in his pocket."_ Kylie stopped a few steps away from James and motioned for him to walk towards her. James did so as she sang: _"And a comb up his sleeve-just in case. And all that extra hold gel in your hair oughta lock it, 'cause Heaven forbid it should fall outta place."_ James ran his comb through his hair once then smirked at Kylie.

_"Oh-oo-oh, so you think you're something special. Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else."_ James nodded to both statements. Kylie put a hand on his chest and started forcing him to walk backward. _"Okay, so you're James Diamond."_ Kylie sang changing the lyrics a bit. _"That don't impress me much."_ Kylie ran a hand up into his hair brushing it out of his eyes as she sang: _"So you got the looks but have you got the touch?"_ Kylie cupped his cheek. _"Now don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright, but that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night."_ Kylie turned and walked away from him as well once again flicking her hand and dismissing him._ "That don't impress me much."_ James shook his hair and the spotlight over him went out._  
><em>

_"Yeah!" _Kylie walked straight across the stage to Carlos as the music played and a spotlight came up over him as their GTO appeared on the big screen. Kylie's mic switched hands as she looked at him. _"You're one of those guys who likes to shine his machine, you make me take off my shoes before you let me get in." _Kylie pointed to the cowboy boots she was wearing. She blew a kiss to the picture of the car then rolled her eyes. _"I can't believe you kiss your car good night. C'mon baby tell me-you must be jokin', right?"_ Kylie asked. Carlos shook his head._  
><em>

This time when Kylie pulled her hat off she held it and let her elbow rest on Carlos's shoulder who subtly bend his knees to accommodate her. "_Oh-oo-oh, so you think you're something special. Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else."_

Kylie stuck her hat back on and shrugged. Then she pointed to the screen behind her. _"Okay, so you've got a car." _Kylie raised her finger and shook it. _"That don't impress me much. So you got the moves," _Kylie mimed driving a car, _"but have you got the touch." _Carlos touched her shoulder. Kylie pointed to herself, _"Now don't get me wrong," _then Kylie pointed to Carlos and nodded, _"yeah I think you're alright, but that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night._ _That don't impress me much." _Kylie shook her head and started to walk downstage to where she knew Kendall was standing, once again dismissing the guy. The spotlight switched from Carlos to Kendall.

Kylie stopped next to Kendall and smirked._  
>"You think you're cool but have you got the touch?<br>Now, now, don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright  
>But that won't keep me warm on the long, cold, lonely night."<em> Kylie wrapped an arm around herself and rubbed her hand up and down like she was cold._  
>"That don't impress me much.<br>Uh huh, yeah-ah."  
><em>

Kylie turned to look at Kendall motioning a hand up and down and sang _"Okay, so what do you think you're Elvis or something?"_ Kendall swung his hips in a pure Elvis impersonation move. Kylie rolled her eyes and turned to walk away clearly not impressed even though the crowd screamed. _"Whatever," _she sang as she walked back towards the center of the stage. Once she reached it she sang: _"That don't impress me."_ The song ended, the stage went dark, and Kylie hung her head.

The crowd went wild and Kylie smiled as the boys joined her center stage. Then the stage lights came back up. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." Kylie called. "Give it up for the wonderfully talented Big Time Rush."

The crowd cheered even louder.

Then Kendall took Kylie's mic and put his hand on her lower back. "And of course the always amazing Kylie Knight," Kendall said as he pushed her a couple steps forward. Kylie bowed a few times. "Now we'll be back in about three minutes to give these guys time to get the stage set up so we can play the rest of the show."

"That's my line." Kylie said snagging her mic back from Kendall who just hugged her. All four waved then the five went backstage. The boys changed into the first look of the night and Kylie took off her cowboy hat running her hand through her hair.

Kylie watched the show from back stage then saw the boys venture out into the crowd for _Stuck_ as they always did. Knowing this was her chance; she smirked and slid between the crowd barrier and the stage stopping next to Anton who was providing security for the band members sitting on the edge of the stage. Anton smiled at her, stepped around her putting her between him and the band so he could see them both, then continued to scan the crowd. Once that song finished the boys headed back for the stage, Carlos escorting a girl with him. Halfway through the song James noticed Kylie by the edge of the stage and grinned even more. Though he kept his gaze on her most of the time, occasionally he'd look out at the crowd or at the girl between him and Logan. Kylie also noticed when he did smile his smile wasn't as bright as it was when he was looking at her. That made Kylie smile. Kylie would smile back when she had his gaze and continued to watch the song with the feeling of Anton's hand on her back.

* * *

><p>After stopping in Knoxville, Tennessee on the first of March for a radio interview they pulled up outside a motel about halfway between Knoxville and Nashville in a place called Cookeville, Tennessee.<p>

"Can you believe tomorrow night is our last show together?" Kylie asked pulling her suitcase from the storage area under the bus. Kelly was in the process of getting them checked in and it seemed there were no fans around.

"You know you could always convince Gustavo to get you a ticket to come overseas with us." Carlos said.

"And miss out on six full weeks of sun, fun, and no brothers? Oh, no way," Kylie said.

"You'll still call right?" James asked.

"Of course. Every morning when I get up," Kylie said.

"So what are you going to do while we're gone?" Kendall asked.

"Poison Lucy against you, poison Camille against Logan so neither wants anything to do with either of you when you get back." Kylie smirked at Kendall.

"And when they get tired of hearing it because they don't believe you?" Logan asked.

"I was kidding Logan, if anything I'll convince her to give you another shot and for Lucy to consider giving Kendall one. After that I'll go ice skating, make a new friend—"

"Guy friend?" James asked.

"Maybe, or maybe a girl friend so she can fall for Carlos. Maybe I'll just hang out somewhere public and sign autographs or hang out at the humane society and give them a hand. Don't worry I know how to keep busy." Kylie said.

"Room keys," Kelly said breaking up anymore talk about Kylie's plans. "Kylie, you'll be sharing with Kristin and you four have your own room. Please don't trash it." Kelly said. Kylie frowned having to share her room with Big Time Rush's keyboardist but she was also the only other girl.

"Don't like it," Logan hissed, "take a shower and sleep on the bus."

"True." Kylie answered softly though she did take the key.

About ten the next morning the buses stopped in Nashville at 104.9 FM's radio station, a station out of Nashville that played just about anything, to do yet another radio interview.

"We're here talking to the boys of Big Time Rush and country star Kylie Knight. Tonight is the last show of your tour correct?" The DJ asked.

"Of our combined tour. After today Kylie is heading for South Carolina and we head for Texas. We won't see her again for about six weeks." Kendall said.

"At least not in person," Logan added.

"Arkansas. If you're going to give out info at least make sure it's correct big brother. It goes Arkansas, Florida, Georgia, and then South Carolina." Kylie corrected sipping her hot cider.

"And what are you doing after that Ms. Kylie?" The DJ asked.

"Enjoying five and a half weeks without anyone bothering me. My mom and sister will be joining the boys for their trip overseas, it's the only way their parents would agree, and I get the apartment to myself and Bacon of course." Kylie said nodding to the puppy curled up in front of her with her head on Kylie's arm. The dog was fast asleep.

"And Bacon is the dog in front of you?"

"Yup, my sweet Mini Pin that Carlos named. She's the sweetest thing ever and she has all four boys wrapped around her tiny paw."

"So what can you expect from your show tomorrow night?"

"Well pretty much the same show as we've been putting on so far—" Kylie answered.

"But with a few big surprises." Carlos said.

Kylie's phone vibrated and she saw an incoming call from Hunter. Deciding she had to take it she gently slid Bacon's head from her arm, hit the talk button, and left the room.

"This had better be important." Kylie said trying to keep calm.

"You really need to see the front cover of the recent _Pop Tiger_ Magazine." Hunter answered.

"Why?"

"Just look it up. You'll want to _see_ it."

Kylie put Hunter on speaker then pulled up _Pop Tiger's_ homepage. There she saw the cover of the magazine and what Hunter was talking about. "Have you—"

"I called him first and he's a little stunned but I reassured him it was a stunt by the magazine and not by your people. Please don't tell me I lied to him."

"You didn't. This would piss off my boyfriend and as manipulative as my producer is he wouldn't fabricate a story like this. Especially since I've never met Scotty. Thanks for the tip though. Wonder how they came up with that."

"Don't know. Enjoy your interview though." Hunter said.

"Right later." Kylie hung up and shook her head before doing a search but all she came up with was the photo but no story.

Back in the interview room Kylie saw the "live" light was off and boys were talking to the DJ about hockey.

"You alright?" James whispered as Kylie sat back down next to him. Bacon was now curled up in his arms and Kylie couldn't help but melt at the sight.

"Yeah, you know I'd never cheat on you and I'd never have Gustavo or Griffin make up a romance story behind your back." Kylie said softly.

"I know that." James answered.

"We're back in 15." The producer said.

"And no press will tear us apart." Kylie said.

"No. No matter what they say, unless I find out you're lying to me." James said.

"10."

"I'd never do that." Kylie said.

"Of course not. I believe you Kylie. But, what's going on?" James said.

"5."

"You'll find out, just remember what I said."

Then the DJ spoke. "And we're back with my special guests Big Time Rush and Kylie Knight." They greeted their fans again. "So Kylie, a little birdy told me about you and another rising country star." The DJ said.

"Who was this little birdy and what did they tell you?" Kylie asked wondering if he was talking about Hunter or the article on Scotty.

"They told me you two were a couple."

"Which rising star are you talking about?" Kylie asked seeing Gustavo perk up out of the corner of her eye.

"The one and only Scotty McCreery."

"Then you're talking about the _Pop Tiger_ cover." Kylie challenged.

"Yes I am." He said handing over the article. Kylie looked at him in disbelief.

"Tell me he did not just say he believes this article?" Kylie said averting her eyes to the article.

"I think he does, if the article says that you're with Scotty." Kendall said.

"Well this little birdy lied and mislead you. Part of it is true." Kylie said having skimmed it.

"Part of what is true?" James snapped.

"I've seen interviews of Scotty and they all make him out to be a great guy and I _do_ think he is very talented but I have _never_ met Scotty McCreery, never talked to him on the phone, never online, and most certainly never _dated_ him. These _lies _are just someone's way of getting their own 15 minutes of fame. I do have a boyfriend and he is a rising star but not of country music. In fact he has very little do with country music." Kylie said making sure she was absolutely clear. "I might have believed you if you told me Hunter Hayes, but not Scotty McCreery." Kylie sighed.

"Your boyfriend likes country music well enough." James said. "He just prefers his own genre."

"I know. And I am very grateful that my boyfriend has been supportive of this tour," Kylie said.

"So you're saying none of this article is true?" The DJ asked.

"No, I admitted part of it is true. I think he's very talented, like it says, and the interviews I've seen do make me think he's a great guy. His voice reminds me a little bit of Josh Turner. My biggest problem with this article is that I have not met Scotty yet. I don't get to meet him until I perform at Sea World for their 2012 Bands, Brews, and Barbecue on the fourth in Orlando. I get to open for him before heading to Georgia the next day to open for Brantley Gilbert."

Sensing the sore subject the DJ dropped it and asked about Kylie's boyfriend. "So your boyfriend doesn't mind all the guys on tour?"

"No, not really. He knows these four are like brothers to me."

"A guy and a girl can't be just friends without wanting something more."

"In some cases that's true. However like I said they're like family. Like brothers or cousins or something. I'm not talking kissing third cousins either. I'm talking first cousins that you fall off your two-wheeler and slice your foot open and he gives you a piggy back ride to his place a block away because his dad is home and you weren't wearing any shoes." Kylie grinned at James. "Or you take a hockey puck to the stomach and he's calling time out and asking where does it hurt?" This time the smile was for Logan. And finally one for Carlos. "Or you're spending the night at their place to finish an eighth grade science project and you walk out in just a towel and the first words out of his teenage mouth are "Get some clothes on" and he throws you an old hockey jersey. That's the kind of family these boys are."

"So you don't want to date any of them?" The DJ asked.

Kylie looked at Logan who nodded. "Logan and I have been down that road, it doesn't lead anywhere and Kendall's got this no dating my sisters code that they agreed and spit-swore to uphold in the seventh grade." Kylie said hoping the DJ would take that as an answer. To make sure a subject changed happened she sized up the boys then said "Why don't you ask Logan about his girlfriend?"

"Or we could do a cover for you." Kendall said.

"What do you have in mind?" The DJ asked.

"We could do a little _Drive_ by Incubus." Kendall said.

"Someone get him a guitar." Kylie said.

So the five of them performed the song and when they finished the station went to commercial. "So what is this article all about?" James asked the second the light went off.

Kylie sighed but placed the article in front of Logan who read it aloud. Then they all saw the photos. They noticed that none of the pictures show both faces at the same time. "All these are of me and Honey Bear or me and Sticks. I have no idea who that girl is that's with him but it's not me." Kylie said.

They spent the rest of their interview talking about their favorite songs, taking a few questions from the stations Skuttle-Butter page, and talking about the tour. As the boys talked about their world Tour Kylie posted on the Double K Band's page:

_Loved the interview with __Mix 1049__ but for the record I'm __**Not Dating Scotty**__. However I'm stoked to meet __ScottyMcCreery__ in Orlando._

Kylie tagged both Scotty and Mix 104.9 in the post and hoped to get the tag **Not Dating Scotty** sailing. As they headed for the tour bus, Kylie noticed one of her Trailers tagged her by saying:

_TheDoubleKBand is **Not Dating Scotty** and ScottyMcCreery is **Not Dating Kylie**. Get it straight._

Kylie smiled and pulled up Scotty's Skuttle-Butter page and saw he was the one that first posted the **Not Dating Kylie** tag. She hit the button to trail him and grinned when she got a trail back from him and a post that that read:

_Excited to meet TheDoubleKBand. Going to Rock Orlando Sea World's Bands, Brews, and BBQ._

Kylie smiled then shook her head.

* * *

><p><em><strong>There you have it. Just so you know the posts on Skuttle-Butter are in italics, the name is underlined and the tag is in bold. A Tag is like a hashtag but as you know Fanfic is picky about what symbols it allows in stories. Trailers are like followers and when she said get sailing she means like trending on Twitter. I made up those last two so it's not quite as similar to Twitter though from what I'm seeing Skuttle-Butter is more like Facebook than twitter. Let me know what you think.<strong>_


	52. Chapter 52

_**Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it. Same disclaimer as always. Hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

><p>As the group boarded the bus after the interview, Kylie looked at James. "Are you ok?" Kylie asked.<p>

"Yeah just worried I suppose." James answered.

"Don't be. You're the only guy I'm going to fall for." Kylie answered smiling.

"And when Gustavo finds out?"

"By the time Gustavo finds out the press will think it's old news." Kylie smiled.

"And how do you figure that?" James asked.

"Easy, when we're ready to let the world know we'll sit down with _Country Teen Weekly_ and Star News and tell them. Then a few weeks later we'll tell Gustavo."

"Because he won't hear it from the news?"

"Speaking of Gustavo," Logan said from where he was lounging in the passenger seat. Kylie and James shut up as they sat down on the couch and Gustavo climbed on the bus followed by Kelly.

"You have a boyfriend?" Gustavo asked.

"Since Valentine's Day and I'm not telling you any more than I told that DJ." Kylie said.

"We need to know to be able to protect you. And him." Kelly said throwing in the last bit as an afterthought.

"You want to know who it is so you can exploit it to get me more publicity. It's none of your business. As long as I refuse to say and be careful around him no one's ever going to find out. I mean after all it's already been two weeks." Then Kylie switched topics. "Please tell me that _Pop Tiger_ article was not your idea."

"We haven't seen the article yet and we wouldn't do that to you." Kelly said.

"What about what you did to Kendall and Jo?" Kylie asked.

"You don't have two guys fighting over you." Kelly said.

"This was part of the reason I was tempted to sign with Blue Fish Records. My music should speak for itself and I shouldn't have to play the boyfriend card. Look at how often Hunter or Taylor make the front page about their love life. Almost never."

"But it can't hurt." Gustavo said.

"It can hurt my privacy. My boyfriend is my business and I won't have you getting into it. I would however like your permission to do nine songs again tonight instead of the normal eight." Kylie said.

"What song are you adding?"

"I don't know yet but I'll let you know when I do." Kylie said.

"Before show time," Kelly said.

Kylie nodded and went back to her bunk to watch a movie. After the movie ended Kylie heard the boys' voices float through the open bus door.

"Come on Kendall, think about it." Logan said.

"He lied to me that's it." Kendall said.

Then Kylie felt the bus rock and got up. She walked outside off the bus praying that Kendall was taking on James or someone else that could take it. Then she saw who his target was. "**Kendall Donald!**" She screamed. Kendall looked away from Carlos, who he had pinned against the bus, Carlos's feet dangling a couple inches off the ground. "Put him down." Kylie growled.

"He lied to me." Kendall answered.

"What did you tell him?" Kylie asked looking at Carlos.

"You've kissed every single one of my best friends." Kendall replied before Carlos could.

"So what?" Kylie asked exasperatedly. "It's not like I've slept with them all. Or any of them for that matter. Put him down."

"Now Kenny," a deeper voice said. All four boys and Kylie looked in the direction of the voice and saw Kendall and Kylie's grandfather.

Kendall released Carlos but Carlos didn't move.

"I can't believe you told him." Kylie said turning her gaze to Carlos. "You swore you'd never say a word."

"He was ok with you and Logan and you and James. How was I supposed to know he'd freak out about a kiss that happened in the second grade?" Carlos asked.

"Because he's my big brother and he's still overprotective." Kylie snapped. Kylie walked over to Carlos and punched his shoulder. "That's for breaking your promise." Kylie turned to Kendall and punched him in the stomach. "That's for hitting your best friend. You've never fought with Carlos. Never. You hit him again; I'll make you regret it. The kiss was in the past, leave it there." Kylie turned on her heel and walked over to James. She kissed him deeply, raised her eyebrows at Kendall as if daring him to say something, and then headed for the concert hall.

"**Thumper**!" Her granddad yelled. "Thumper, don't make me chase you."

Kylie stopped and stared at her shoes as her grandfather walked towards her. Though Kylie could have run, her grandfather was still a spry man and there was no doubt in Kylie's mind that he could have caught her.

"Thumper?" James asked Kendall.

"Granddad's always called her Thumper because, like the rabbit, she can't sit still." Kendall said comparing Kylie to the hyperactive rabbit from _Bambi_. "See how she's still moving?"

James surveyed his girlfriend carefully and saw her fingers drumming against her leg as the rest of her stood stock still. "I see. Why'd you do it? They kissed in second grade and it never lead to anything." James said as Logan led Carlos on to the bus to check him over.

"I don't know. Just the thought of them kissing and not telling me—"

"Because she knew you'd freak. It's the same reason she didn't tell you she dated Logan."

"I know. I don't feel good about what I did." Kendall said.

"Then apologize." James shrugged before going onto the bus to check on Carlos.

Meanwhile Mr. Knight approached Kylie. "Hey Thumper," he said.

"Hey." Kylie answered still not looking at him.

"I always told you violence was never the answer."

"Pappy, you always told me Semper Fi." Kylie said looking up. "It means always faithful. That's the relationship I've always had with Carlos. I won't break that now because my brother is overprotective." Kylie stared her grandfather down.

"That doesn't mean you have to resort to hitting people." When Kylie didn't answer Mr. Knight smiled. "What were they fighting about?"

"My first kiss," Kylie shrugged. "It was in second grade behind a tower of tires on the playground."

"With Carlos?"

"Yeah. Carlos swore he'd never tell."

"But he did."

"I don't really blame him. It just happened. I hope. I really hope that he didn't just decide to walk up to Kendall and randomly tell him. Pappy, what are you doing in Nashville?" Kylie asked changing the subject, linking arms with her granddad, and leading him inside.

"I live in Knoxville." Mr. Knight answered. Kylie looked at him. "My granddaughter is singing tonight in Nashville. She's finally singing again. I never thought I'd see the day. Of course I'd be here. Not to mention my only grandson is singing tonight too. So two for one bonus."

"Did you have to pay for tickets?"

"No. Katie sent me a pass."

"Of course she did." Mr. Knight only smiled and got two plates. Kylie took one of the plates and they got food and Kylie enjoyed lunch with her grandfather who she hadn't seen in three years. Halfway through lunch Kendall came over and sat down.

"I've already talked to Carlos but I wanted you to know too. I'm sorry. I know how much he means to you. Logan and James were talking about dating you and the difference and Carlos asked if her kissing technique had improved and for some reason James asked what Carlos would know about it and to be honest I think it slipped. You know how Carlos can get under pressure."

"I do. And I'm glad you didn't pressure him to tell you who his first kiss was or that he didn't randomly say that he had kissed me." Kylie said.

"_When our dreams climbed as high as any eagle dared to fly, old melodies and memories keep running through my mind."_ Kylie phone blared.

"Hey Logan. How's Carlos?" Kylie asked.

"He's fine. He's performing tonight, no problem. Gustavo is heading your way and he doesn't look happy." Logan said.

"Thanks." Kylie hung up and smiled at her granddad. "You're about to meet our producer."

"That was your grandma's favorite song. And you and I really need to catch up." Mr. Knight said.

"Kylie," Gustavo started. "Who are you?" Gustavo added seeing Mr. Knight.

"You remember James's mom Brooke and how no one tells her no?" Kylie asked.

"Yes." Gustavo said.

"Yes well my grandpappy is 10 times worse and he always gets his way." Kylie said. "Pappy this is my—our producer the talented Gustavo Rocque. Gustavo, this is our grandfather Pappy Knight. He's a Marine."

"Hooah," Mr. Knight answered.

"Afternoon sir," Gustavo said. "Do you have the song I asked you for Kylie?"

"I do. It's called _Melodies and Memories_ by Chris Ledoux." Kylie said.

"Why don't you and I take a walk?" Mr. Knight suggested to Gustavo. "You and I will come to an understanding about how producers treat my little girl."

"Pappy, be nice." Kylie said.

"I'll be nice enough." Mr. Knight said.

Gustavo swallowed and walked away with Mr. Knight. "Did you really think telling him to be nice would work?" Kendall asked.

"It's kinda like telling Papi to remember his sensitivity training. Worth a shot but not going to happen," Kylie said shrugging.

"What did he want to talk to you about?"

"Boyfriends, how I got into this business, where I see it going, coming back to his ranch after South Carolina," Kylie listed.

"Would you go?" Kendall asked.

"I don't know. I might. After all he's got a couple pit bulls and some horses but I kinda like L.A. better. Between you and me, Kendall, don't tell him I said this but sometimes Pappy reminds me of Dad. Sometimes I wonder how they're related. Sometimes I'm even a little scared that Pappy will snap at me like Dad did." Kylie looked down at her mostly eaten lunch and hoped Kendall wouldn't say something stupid.

Kendall stood and slid into the chair right next to Kylie scooting it as close to his sister as possible. He wrapped an arm around his sister and rested his chin on top of her head. "Granddad would never do that. He served his county and owns a ranch. Our father is power hungry and corrupted by all the fame that comes with being a producer. Granddad once told me that it comes from his power hungry brother. The one that we've never met," Kendall said.

"Pappy's brother?" Kylie asked resting her head on her brother's chest, her ear pressed against his thudding heart.

"Yes, I promise ya, Granddad will never do what Dad did." Kendall answered.

"Thanks Kendall." Kylie said. Kendall kissed the top of his sister's head then briefly hugged her tight before going back to his lunch.

Later that night Kylie had played her first six songs then ran off stage shedding her shoes and head set mic as well as pulling down her ponytail. In the costume tent she pulled on a plaid, short sleeve button up over her black tank top and shoved her cowboy boots on making sure to do the Velcro on the insides of the shoes. It was a quick secret that they had discovered allowed Kylie to change quicker than the boys. Granted the boys had more time between sets to change. The hair person quickly did Kylie's hair into two braided pigtails and a stage hand handed her a hand held mic as she grabbed her black cowboy hat and jammed it on her head.

"How's everyone feeling tonight?" Kylie called skidding to a stop on stage. The crowd cheered knowing what was coming. "Good, good. We're going to slow things down but first let's hear it for The Double K Band. These four are the most amazing guys I've ever met. Without much more ado the intros. Play me a little tune Cajun. Something with a county soul to it," Kylie said motioning to her lead guitarist.

Cajun nodded and played a few bars from an old country song.

"Merle Haggard, going old school tonight. Nice," Kylie commented. She introduced the rest of her band the same way which let Lefty play classic Beethoven, Cowboy picked a Toby Keith song, and Sticks gave her the introduction for _My Brother_. After singing that, Kylie sang _Paint Me a Birmingham _by Tracy Lawrence. As promised she sang _Melodies and Memories_ last. She had finally remembered that she had wanted to do the song when her grandfather had mentioned her grandmother loving it and by the fact that Kendall had written those three words on her arm nearly every time she asked him to contribute.

"She does this every night?" Mr. Knight asked looking at Kendall.

"Every night that we perform," Kendall said.

"I never knew she was that talented. She can sing and do gymnastics at the same time? Amazing," Mr. Knight said.

"It's about time someone on your side realizes how talented she is." James said.

"James." Kendall said.

"No, he has a point." Mr. Knight said. "I can never make up for what my son put her through. All I can do is the same thing you boys are doing and be there for her."

"She'll appreciate it." Carlos said.

The crowd went dead silent and the boys looked out. Kylie's song had finished and she was holding her breath, hoping she had done the song justice. Suddenly someone let out a wolf whistle and the crowd broke into loud cheers and a standing ovation. Kylie smiled and bowed.

"**Thank you!**" Kylie called having finished the show. "For the last time I get to say this: if the nice gentleman would put three minutes on the countdown? Thank you. As they clean this up and get the stage set up for the boys, I would like to thank all of my fans for supporting me through the Big Time Rush: All Over the World Tour. It's been a real blast. And I am honored to play my last show in the heartland of country music where I started it all. So thank you all for allowing me to do this. Now stick around because you're in for the show of your life. For the last time I'm allowed to do this on the All Over the World Tour: please put your hands together and give it up one more time for **Big Time Rush!**" Kylie called. The crowd screamed and Kylie rushed back stage.

"Baby girl you are beyond amazing." Mr. Knight said wrapping her in a hug.

"You haven't seen nothing yet. These boys are ten times better than I am." Kylie said.

"Oh I'm certain you're just as good." Mr. Knight said.

"Thanks but just watch them." Kylie smiled.

As Big Time Rush ran out to start the show Kylie went back to change into her _Superstar_ outfit. She took down her braids and pulled her hair back up into a ponytail. After _Superstar,_ Kylie changed into a pair of basketball shorts, a tight black tank top, and a white BTR t-shirt over top. Then she pulled her hair up into high pigtails with the bottom of her hair reaching just barely below her shoulders. After smiling at her reflection she walked out into the audience finding her grandfather easily and stood between him and Honey Bear. From there she watched as the boys performed _This Is Our Someday_ and _Famous_ then they ran off the stage to change into their next costume. As they did James reminded them it was his turn to pick their _Worldwide_ girl.

"You're going to pick Kylie, aren't you?" Carlos said.

"It's our last show with her. Honey Bear is going to try to get her to stay for the whole show and I'm really going to miss her." James said.

"It's alright by us." Logan said. The other two agreed and they went back on stage to perform their next three songs _Boyfriend, Stuck,_ and _Worldwide._ The boys always performed _Stuck _while walking through the crowd so it would be easier to pick their _Worldwide_ girl. As _Stuck_ finished Kylie tried to head for backstage to go to the buses but Honey Bear placed a hand on her shoulder.

"This is the last time you'll see them in concert for a while. Just watch the rest of the show." Honey Bear said.

"Please Kylie. I want to spend more time with you." Mr. Knight added.

"I can't. I'd love to but this song ..." Kylie trailed off.

"Take my hand." James's voice said as Kylie stared determinedly at the ground. Kylie didn't want to look up as she knew there was a 98% chance he wasn't talking to her. Then she saw his hand in front of her face. "Please?" Kylie lifted her head and saw his unsure look. He was looking right at her.

"Don't make me go back on stage." Kylie begged.

"Please, for me." James said softly. This time she knew it was directed to her for her sake only and not for the benefit of their fans.

Kylie sighed but took his hand.

"Aw!" Kylie heard the crowd call as James lead her up on stage though she wasn't sure if it was because she agreed to join them or because of the back of her shirt.

Kylie shook her head and felt Kendall behind her. They were halfway to the stools when Kendall stopped her.

"I think I'm hurt." Kendall said as he removed one of his in-ears.

"By what?" Kylie asked clearly confused.

"The back of your shirt," Kendall said.

Kylie peaked over her shoulder as if she was looking down at her shirt then back up at Kendall as the big screen cameras focused on the black words clearly written in marker. "And what about that offends you?" The words read Kylie, then it had a plus sign, then Carlos, then an equal sign and below that the next line read BFF.

"The fact that it says Kylie plus Carlos equals BFF. Why would I not be offended?"

"Because you know he's just my best friend and you're blood." Kylie shrugged, turned to Kendall, then hugged him. "I'll miss you most." Kylie whispered to him. Kendall kissed the top of his sister's head then led her over to the stool between Logan and James. "So you boys got me up here, what do you want from me and it better not be me singing again?" Kylie asked into the microphone James was holding between them.

"She's onto our nefarious plot to make her sing _Worldwide_ for us." Carlos said.

"Nefarious? Big word of the day Carlos? I'm impressed." Kylie said.

"Don't tease me." Carlos said.

"I knew you boys only like my singing talent. What do you think guys, should I sing for them?" Kylie asked. The crowd went wild and Kylie smirked at James wondering if he would say anything but he just loosened his grip on the mic and Kylie took it. Kylie took the mic and shook her head then began the song as the boys watched stunned.

_"Wait  
>a minute<br>before you tell me anything,  
>How was your day?<br>'Cause I've  
>been missing<em>—" Kylie sang.

James cut her off though. "This ain't right." James took the mic back from her. "Wait a minute. This ain't right." James said again. Kylie stared at him. "This is our last show with you on this tour. We're supposed to be making this show phenomenal for you. Instead we're making you sing? That's not right."

"You keep stating that." Kylie sassed.

James smirked and the other three laughed. "This song is supposed to get you through six weeks without us. It's supposed to let you know that even while we're traveling worldwide you'll always be in our hearts." James said.

"So we'd like to dedicate this next song to Kylie, and all of our fans, no matter where we are." Kendall said.

"Aw guys." Kylie said.

"Sit back and enjoy because this is how we feel about you." Carlos finished.

As they sang to her, and a lesser extent their fans, Kylie could feel the comforting weight of Logan's hand on her back and James had taken her hand.

As Kendall sang: _"Cause you have my heart."_ James squeezed her hand and she knew James meant that line for her alone.

When Carlos's lines _"Whoa, wherever the wind blows me."_ came up Kylie felt him come up behind her and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He sang those two lines to her, quickly kissing her cheek and whispering "You're my BFF too," then gave her an extra squeeze before slipping out of the way so Kendall could slide in. Kendall threw the opposite arm around her than Carlos had as he sang _"No, there ain't no one better, so always remember"_ then he hugged her tight and kissed her cheek. When Kendall stepped back James took her hand again having let go when Carlos stepped up and poured his heart into the line _"Always remember, girl you're mine."_ That line touched Kylie's heart in more ways than one and she squeezed his hand.

As the song slowly came to an end Carlos and Kendall signed her shirt then left the stage. James and Logan wrapped their arms around her as Logan sang the last line then he hugged her, signed her shirt as well, and left the stage. The band continued to play a bit as James walked Kylie to the edge of the stage. He pulled out one in ear monitor and turned off the mic in his hands. "Hold that." James whispered handing it to Kylie. She took the mic and he took the marker signing the sleeve of her t-shirt. The spot light went out over them and the big screen lit up with Shoob Tube videos of kids performing the song. James pulled the purple bandanna out of his back pocket and wrapped it around Kylie's left wrist a few times before tying it securely in place. Then he took Kylie's right hand in his sticking the mic in his back pocket and a video of Kylie singing the chorus of _Worldwide_ appeared on the screen. Kylie smiled at the video of her softly finishing the song. Then she turned back to James as the screen went dark.

"I'll miss you." She said throwing her arms around him and whispering in the ear that wasn't still listening to the mics backstage.

"Goodbyes later, after the show," James answered but he hugged her back anyway.

"Let's go James." Gustavo called in James's other ear. James frowned but helped Kylie down off the stage into Honey Bear's waiting arms then he rushed backstage to change as Kylie walked with Honey Bear over to her grandfather.

James had just enough time to change and then chug down some water before they were back.

* * *

><p><em><strong>When I first wrote this chapter, by hand mind you, her grandfather wasn't in it at all. Then I decided maybe I should show that it's not that entire side of the family that's evil, just her dad. I have a family like that sometimes. You can't pick your family. You can only pick your nose and your friends, but never your friend's nose. Another thing I found interesting was that all three Schmidt brothers were in episodes of Without a Trace. Granted it was three different episodes. Kenneth in the 2005 episode Safe, Kevin in the 2007 episode One Wrong Move and Kendall in the 2009 episode True. Something to think about. <strong>_


	53. Chapter 53

_**So the next chapter. Same disclaimer as always.**_

* * *

><p>During the final costume change of the night Kelly gathered them up. "We got word from Griffin this morning. Kylie's album <em>Coming Home<em> just went platinum in the U.S. Gustavo and I decided to allow you boys to present the plaque to her on stage at the end of the concert. And boys, don't screw this up."

"You can trust us Kelly." Kendall said. "Have we ever let you down?"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"I don't want to stay Honey Bear. I'm tired, I want to shower, and I have a long trip to Arkansas tomorrow." Kylie whined.

"I know but it's the last two songs and you can sleep on the drive down there. It's not like you're doing the driving." Honey Bear answered.

"You win this round." Kylie frowned.

"Thought so," Honey Bear said. The boys came back out on stage and performed _The City Is Ours _and_ Elevate._ Then before they said good night like they normally did they called Kylie back up on stage. Kylie raised her eyebrows at Honey Bear but he just smiled and led her to the edge of the stage. Logan ran off stage and Kendall and Honey Bear helped her up. Then Kendall offered her a mic. She graciously accepted it and looked at Kendall suspiciously. Kendall led her to the middle of the stage where she was met by James and Carlos.

"Tell me this isn't—" Kylie started.

"This isn't what you think it is." James said.

"Then what is it?" Kylie asked.

"We have a gift for you." Kendall said. "From your fans," Kendall said.

"Now I'm a bit worried. What exactly are you claiming my fans got me?" Kylie asked.

"On behalf of your fans—" James started.

"The R.I.A.A.—" Kendall added.

"Your friends and family—" Carlos put in.

Kylie head whipped around to look at Logan as he spoke. "And RCM CBT Globalnet Sanyoid and Rocque Records, we'd like to present you with this plaque certifying your album _Coming Home_, platinum status. That means it's sold more than one million copies in the U.S. alone." Logan finished as he walked down to them and turned the plaque over to Kylie.

Kylie took it looking stunned. "Guys, this is—Wow—I can't—Oh my goodness." Kylie managed to stammer out.

"Congrats Kylie," The boys said as the crowd cheered. She smiled down at the plaque then set it on the stage leaning against her leg.

Kylie raised her mic to her lips looking around finally coming up with what to say. "Thank you. Thank you. What can I say? Um ... Big props, I'm talking huge props to the Double K Band. You guys are super phenomenal. So amazing, and I could never have done it without you. In more ways than just playing my music. A huge thank you to my four best friends here for all the support and pep talks and plans and friendship you've given me and a huge thanks to all my fans. From the super dedicated KORB to the occasional fan who doesn't turn the channel and finds themselves singing along when my song comes on the radio. You guys are the reason I continue to battle stage fright and get out here to perform every night. This here," Kylie pointed to the platinum album, "wouldn't have been possible without each and every one of you. Thanks to everyone at the label RCM CBT Globalnet Sanyoid. To everyone one at Rocque Records, Gustavo for the use of your studio to record the first 10 tracks, for writing _You're the Reason_, and for master producing _My Brother._ To Kelly who made sure my crazy, hectic recording life was just a tad bit fun too. And even though they will probably never see this, a humongous thank you to my mom and sister. Katie you're a superstar for managing this impossible dream and Mom I love you so much. Again thanks to my fans. You all totally rock my socks." Kylie said.

"Unfortunately that's all the time we have for tonight. Thank you all for coming." Kendall said. They all said goodnight and made their way backstage.

"Gustavo," Kylie said in a singsong tone.

"Yes?" He asked.

"You are the most amazing producer ever and I'd like to say thank you, personally, for making this album hugely successful and for not giving up on me with everything that has happened. I know it hasn't been easy but I thank you for being there." Kylie said.

Gustavo glared at her until Kelly nudged him in the ribs. "You're welcome. But technically it is your voice on the album and you're pretty good too." Gustavo swallowed. "Good luck on the final leg of your tour."

Kylie smiled and handed the plaque to him. Gustavo took it and headed for the bus. Kylie turned back to the four boys and they wrapped her in a group hug. After saying good bye to their grandfather Kylie looked at Kelly.

"Buses are out back." Kelly said.

"Before we leave. I want to talk to you about the vacations I'm owed." Kylie said.

"What vacation?" Kelly asked.

"The one Griffin promised me. The "Your next album goes platinum I'll send you on four weeks of vacation" Vacation. My next album went platinum."

"We're in the middle of a tour; we'll handle the vacation when we get back."

"Good because they're going with me. One week each to their ideal vacation spot. Bahamas, Cabo, Minnesota, and Malibu." Kylie said pointing to James, then Logan, then Carlos, and finally Kendall. "And after that I'm taking my band and Katie and Honey Bear to Disneyland for two days."

"We'll talk about this later. Right now you need to say good bye to the boys and get on the bus." Kelly said.

Kylie nodded and turned to the four boys and swallowed trying not to cry. "You know, you boys can drive me crazy but I wouldn't trade this trip for anything in the world." Kylie said.

"We wouldn't either." James said.

"Alright come here. Logan needs a hug." Logan said.

"This from the boy who doesn't like PDA," Kylie teased but she still went and hugged him.

"Remember, purple." Logan said hugging her tight.

"I know, I will." Kylie answered. "I love you Logan."

"Behave and stay out of trouble."

"How much trouble can I get into without you boys?" Kylie asked. "But you too." Kylie stepped back and looked at the other three and swallowed trying to figure out which would be next. Then she stepped up to her big brother. "My brother."

"No words needed." Kendall said pulling her into his arms. The hug the twins shared said everything that needed to be said. Kendall was right, sometimes no words were needed. Kendall kissed the top of her head, squeezed her one more time then let her go. Kylie stepped over to Carlos knowing that James had to be last.

"My sister from another mister," Carlos said.

"No tears." Kylie said hearing them in his voice. "I like your goofy smile too much. We'll video chat every chance we get."

"Yeah but you'll get six weeks to turn the Jennifers against me." Carlos said.

"I'll never turn a girl against you. James of course now that he's mine but never you. You deserve a great girl." Kylie said.

"We should go." Kendall said.

"Give you some time to say good bye to James in private. I love you." Carlos said.

"Love you too, my brother from another mother." Kylie said. Carlos hugged her again then he, Logan, and Kendall headed for the bus. Kylie swallowed and cast her eyes on the floor. "I'm going to miss you so much." Kylie said unable to look at her boyfriend. "I just know you're going to find some hot girl on tour and—" Kylie was cut off by a finger over her lips.

"Kylie, look at me, please." James said moving his finger to her chin and when he didn't feel resistance he lifted her chin. Kylie looked in to his big, hazel eyes and swallowed. "I'm not going to find a girl I like more than I like you. I'm going to miss you more than you'll ever miss me. In my eyes you're perfect."

"Not possible. None of that."

"To me it is. You're amazing and I—" James cut himself off. He wasn't ready to admit the last part of that out loud. "Love ya." James said. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his cheek on top of her head. "We'll see each other again before you know it." James whispered softly.

"But not soon enough," Kylie said.

James pulled back slightly and cupped Kylie's cheek. "I'll call, every morning. I promise and—"

"Don't." Kylie said glaring at him. "Don't make me any promises. I don't want you unintentionally breaking them. Keep them up here," Kylie tapped the side of his head, "and that way you'll do your best to keep them and my heart won't break when you break them. I won't get hurt and you will behave."

"Ok." James leaned down and kissed her gently.

Kylie grinned into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. After what only seemed like seconds but was probably minutes they both pulled away. Kylie smiled and hugged him one more before they both headed out to the buses. They walked over to the band bus and Kylie's jaw dropped. She saw the banner and shook her head. The side of the band bus now read Kylie Knight & The Double K Band. When Kelly had asked Kylie design a banner Kylie signed a piece of paper then wrote & The Double K Band. She never thought Kelly and to more of an extent Griffin would use the design.

"Most important point of the rest of your tour: Have fun and meet great people. Don't worry about me." James said. Kylie smiled then reluctantly climbed onto her new bus. James watched her go then was picked up by Freight Train and put on the BTR bus.

"So which one's mine?" Kylie asked looking from Sticks to Honey Bear.

"Have you ever fallen off your bunk while you're sleeping?" Sticks asked.

"All the time. The morning I woke up in Idaho I had a bruise on my back from falling off my bunk. The bus rocking causes me to roll off sometimes."

"Then you can have this one." Sticks said pointing to the bottom bunk.

Kylie nodded and tossed her bag on it.

"It's the one Kristin had. The one above it is mine. Honey Bear is across from me." Sticks said.

"Where's my puppy?" Kylie asked.

"You mean this sweet little thing?" Cajun asked looking up from the sofa where he was cradling Bacon. "She is just the sweetest thing."

"Thanks." Kylie smiled. "Come on Bay, bed time."

Bacon whimpered but jumped out of Cajun's arms and ran over to Kylie's side. Kylie patted the bed and Bacon jumped up. She sniffed around for a bit then settled down on the end of the bed.

Kylie climbed into the bed and pulled the curtain shut then turned on the small light and dug through her bag. There she was shocked when she pulled out two gifts and a DVD. Digging deeper she found a card attached to her z-pod. Kylie opened the card and smiled at James's neat handwriting.

_**"Ky,  
>We know we're going to be on the road for the next six weeks and that will be hard on you. After everything you've been through, like Blake Shelton once said: I know why you couldn't come along with me, it's not your dream but you always believed in me. Well almost exactly. Anyway we hope these gifts will hold you through until we meet again in L.A.<br>Love,  
>James.<br>P.S. The gifts are from Kendall and Carlos, the DVD is from Logan, and I've uploaded a play list to your z-pod that I think you'll love."**_

Kylie popped the DVD into the player above the bed then pulled the wrapping off the gifts. Kendall's was a framed photo of Kendall and Kylie with Kylie on Kendall's back. Kylie smiled and looked at Carlos's gift. His was a digital frame that scrolled through photos of the two of them with a few picture of all five of them. Kylie looked up at the DVD and hit the play button.

_"Hey Ky it's Logan. I know how much watching us perform calms you down so I got Kelly to film this for you. I hope that some part of this helps you through if we can't." _Logan's face disappeared from the screen then a menu popped up. It listed all the songs they had performed on tour plus _The Giant Turd Song, Time of Our Life, _and a new song they had been working on called _Music Sounds Better with You_. They had only done it for sound checks and as the encore a couple times. Kylie was slowly starting to fall in love with the song though. Then Kylie pulled up the music app on her z-pod and found the playlist which included songs like _Keeper of The Stars_ by Tracy Byrd, _Greatest Gift _by LMNT, _Worldwide_ and _Superstar_ by Big Time Rush, _Drift Off to Dream _by Travis Tritt, _I Swear This Time I Mean It_ by Mayday Parade and _We Can Work It Out_ by The Beatles. Kylie appreciate the thought and after pulling the prom photo out of her bag and sticking it on the wall at the end of her bed she opened the video camera on her phone.

_"Hey guys, I just got your gifts. Thanks. You know I love having friends like you. You're so thoughtful and this will really help. It's not like having you guys here but it's the best I can have so thank you. Love ya all. Later." _Kylie saved the video and then sent it to each of the boys before lying down to go to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nothing much happened at the show in Arkansas and since she had already met Miranda Lambert while recording _Flames From my Heart_ it just seemed like a normal but fun concert. She even got to perform the song with Miranda as an encore and Miranda told her how much she loved what Kylie was doing for the humane societies.

After the concert Kylie was back on the bus and on her way to Orlando.

At seven the next morning Kylie woke up to find Sticks leaning over the edge of his bed looking down at her. The next thought that crossed her mind was how strange. It was strange to be looking up at Sticks while lying flat on her back. Sticks raised his eyebrows at her almost as if questioning her sanity.

"What?" Kylie asked.

"Why are you on the floor?" Sticks asked. "Getting a new perspective on the bus?"

Kylie's eyes darted sideways and she saw she was indeed lying on the floor next to her bunk. "I uh ... wanted a new perspective." Kylie said.

"You fell out of bed again didn't you?"

"Maybe."

"Third time in the past 12 hours. Honey Bear put you back on the bed last two. Ky, do I have to get you bed rails?"

"I'm fine. I'll tap into a little of my ... uh ..." Kylie trailed off unable to remember if they knew she was a fairy.

"Your fairy magic? Yeah we know about that." Sticks said.

"Yeah, I'll tap into that and make it so I can't fall off the bed." Kylie pulled herself to her feet and looked out the bus window seeing they were in the airport parking lot. "Speaking of that impressive bodyguard of mine, where is he?"

"He went inside to get your sister because I was still half asleep." Sticks answered.

"Oh." Kylie answered.

Ten minutes later Honey Bear came out with Katie beside him then realized the bus was surrounded by Kylie's fans. "Alright move it. Come on, move it. Kylie will see you all tonight at Sea World for her performance. She's not even on the bus." Honey Bear called.

"Prove it." A girl called.

"If she's not on the bus what are you doing here? You're her bodyguard; you go where she goes." Another said.

"She sent me to pick up something very important that couldn't wait." Honey Bear said.

Thinking on her feet Katie looked around the parking lot and spotted a curly haired blonde at the other end. "**Oh My God it's Taylor Swift**." Katie yelled. The girls turned to look and bolted away from the bus. Honey Bear rolled his eyes and opened the door for Katie who climbed aboard. Honey Bear stowed Katie's luggage in the compartment and then climbed on board to see the two girls hugging.

"Katie, I'm real sorry about the trouble. Griffin thought the banner was a good idea, or so I've heard. I would have preferred an incognito bus." Kylie said.

"Yes well most of Griffin's ideas are bad ones." Katie answered as the two girls took their seats and they drove to the Orlando Resort Theme Park.

"You excited?" Kylie asked. Katie nodded. "Good cause this is going to be fun. I hope." Kylie said then bit her lip.

"You hope?" Katie asked.

"Yes well I can never predict what a day is going to turn out like. One can only hope. I do apologize in advance if we get mobbed for autographs." Kylie said.

"Part of who you are now." Katie said.

"How'd I get so lucky to have a sister like you?"

"Great mom I suppose, seeing as how she raised all of us." Katie said.

"Sounds about right," Kylie said.

"Kylie, I still don't think it's a good idea for you and Katie to go—" Honey Bear sighed.

"I don't care about the dangers Honey Bear. I want to spend four hours with my sister unsupervised because I'm not two." Kylie whined.

"I'm not here because you need to be supervised, that's what Sticks is for, I'm here to protect you, and your sister, from getting bum rushed for signatures or your picture taken until you're blind."

"Just let him come." Katie said rolling her eyes.

"You sure you'll be ok with that Katie?" Kylie asked nervously looking at her sister.

"Sure." Katie answered.

After spending four fun filled hours with her sister at Universal Orlando Kylie headed for the shops to buy souvenirs. There she was finally bum rushed. Kylie stuck two fingers in her mouth and let out a sharp whistle. "Enough." Kylie yelled as the fans went silent. Kylie could feel Katie's disappointment rolling off her in waves and could feel Honey Bear tense up. "Enough already. I get it, really I do and I'm glad you recognize my talent but back off. I'm human and I want to spend four hours with my sister without being bum rushed for autographs. I won't sign them. I'm here with my kid sister, trying to enjoy a day at a theme park before I have to perform to a huge crowd at Sea World. I'm sorry for those of you who can't come see me tonight and who probably won't see me again but honestly she's my kid sister and I deserve to be able to spend some time with her before I won't see her for six weeks. I've already missed six weeks because I've been on tour don't rob me of another hour."

Most of the crowd backed off and Honey Bear stepped up causing the rest to walk away disappointed. Kylie shrugged and turned back to the shop then went inside and bought souvenirs and then they met the bus out front. Katie had just stepped onto the bus when Honey Bear stopped Kylie and turned her around.

"Now sign." Honey Bear said.

Kylie sighed but signed several dozen autographs until Honey Bear allowed her to get back on the bus and they headed for lunch at Tasty Burger before heading for Sea World. "I know you're disappointed for what I said to my fans but I wouldn't change it. I love my fans but you're my kid sister. And technically, I am going to miss out on twelve weeks of your life because of this tour."

"You could go." Katie said.

"You could stay. I'm 18, I can take care of you for six weeks."

"I never thought of that. But I can't for the same reason you can't go." Katie said.

Kylie nodded and the subject was dropped. As they walked towards Sea World from the parking lot, Kylie signing autographs along the way, the first bout of nervousness hit Kylie. "I think I'm going to be sick." Kylie whispered as she and Katie showed their passes to the lady at the gate.

"Relax, you'll do fine." Katie answered.

"You say that now but I just know I'm going to ralph all over the stage." Kylie said.

"Ok then. Don't think about it. Are you excited to meet Scotty McCreery?" Katie asked.

"A little bit but kinda nervous too. I mean he's Scotty McCreery and I'm just me." Kylie said.

"You underestimate your star power." Katie said.

"And you overestimate it."

"Did you know, when they put you on the cover of _Pop Tiger_ with that fake dating story it was one of their highest selling, and fastest selling issues ever?"

"Because Scotty was on the cover," Kylie sighed. "You know I don't care about the fame, I'm honored that my fans care about me enough to let me keep doing this."

"I don't think you give yourself enough credit." A deep southern voice said.

"Why do they keep giving me so much credit? I just sing and barely do that well." Kylie snapped but only so Katie could hear it. Kylie spun around to correct the guy but her hands flew to her mouth at the sight of the man. "Oh my great hockey saints." Kylie breathed. Then her eyes darted to the ground. She was shocked to see Scotty McCreery standing in front of her. Not knowing what so say she kept her eyes on the ground. A quick glance at Katie told her the younger girl was shocked as well though probably not by Scotty being there. Kylie glanced back at Scotty to see him also staring at his shoes with his hands stuffed in his pockets and a blush gracing his cheeks.

"Kylie this is Scotty McCreery, Scotty this is Kylie Knight." Honey Bear said.

Neither spoke a word but they glanced at each other neither noticing the other had done the same.

Noticing the silence getting awkward Katie rolled her eyes. "So this guy walks into a bar." Katie said hoping to get a reaction from her sister.

"He should have ducked." Kylie said dropping her hands and looking at her sister.

Scotty snickered and Kylie swung her gaze to him.

"What? He should have." Kylie said.

"I don't think that was the end of the joke." Scotty said.

"It was. That's all I had." Katie said.

After that they were talking like old friends. "About that _Pop Tiger_ article," Kylie started a bit later.

"The magazine came up with it. Check out how many people it brought to the show though." Scotty said as they neared the area where they would be playing.

"Oh no," Kylie whimpered seeing the seats already filling.

"Calm down. You haven't been hit by stage fright for how long?" Katie said.

"Since Thanksgiving when I—"

"Don't say it." Katie said.

"Take a deep breath." Scotty said. "Imagine you're at the hockey rink before a game. Or before your figure skating singles."

"How'd you find out about that?" Kylie asked.

"Hockey games are on your Shoob Tube page." Scotty shrugged.

"And the figure skating?"

"Your webpage."

Kylie glared at Katie. "You beat one of the top skaters in Minnesota. Top ranked in the state for 2009 and 2010. I had to put it on the site." Katie shrugged.

Kylie rolled her eyes and they were lead backstage. "Where is my Gibson?" Kylie asked Cajun before Scotty could go meet his band.

"You have a Gibson?" Scotty asked.

"I don't play. It's an Epiphone DR-500R Masterbilt. My Pappy gave it to my for my 10th birthday but I'm too into my bass guitar." Kylie said as Sticks handed over said guitar and Kylie pulled out a marker. "I'd love it if you would sign it." Scotty took the marker and looked it over.

"This is signed by George Strait." Scotty said.

"And Taylor Swift, Blake Shelton, Miranda Lambert, Josh Turner, Snoop Dogg, Josh Gracin, Billy Currington, Jason Michael Carroll, and about a dozen other artists. Almost every artist I've met has signed it. Please." Kylie said.

"Ok." Scotty signed the guitar and Kylie was pulled away. After playing her show, which impressed Scotty by her talent, she watched him play and was blown away. After Scotty finished his show they signed a bunch of autographs then exchanged numbers before saying goodbye to each other and heading back to their separate buses.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So there you have it. Next time you'll see what happens on Kylie's next two cities. Hope you liked this chapter. <strong>_


	54. Chapter 54

_**And here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Same disclaimer. Thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, alerts and favorite it.**_

* * *

><p>After a quick dinner, Kylie's bus headed for the airport and this time the girls had no problem getting into the airport. The two girls hugged and then Katie was on her way to Kansas. The moment Kylie was back on her bus, her cell phone rang.<p>

_"In my daughter's eyes, I am a hero._" Kylie's phone rang.

"Hi mama," Kylie sighed almost knowing exactly what her mother was calling for.

"Did—"

"Yes Katie's fine. She made it on time to the plane and you'll see her in about four and a half hours." Kylie said plainly.

"So she'll be landing in Kansas?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"Kansas?" Kylie asked in disbelief. "I put her on a flight to Colorado." Kylie said freaked out.

"Kylie Ann." Mrs. Knight snapped.

"I'm kidding." Kylie teased.

"Mom?" Kylie heard Kendall ask in the background.

"You talk to your sister." Mrs. Knight said.

"Hello?" Kendall asked.

"Hey K-dog," Kylie said.

"What did you say to her?" Kendall asked.

"Just that I put Katie on a flight to Colorado," Kylie said.

"You put Katie on a flight to Colorado?" Kendall snapped.

Kylie laughed out loud. "Maybe we should call you Spaz-dog instead." Kylie said. "I put her on a flight to Kansas. I'm not stupid and even if I did put her on the wrong flight I'm certain she'd find a way back to Kansas. She's a smart girl Kendall. I just like having a little laugh."

"It's the first time she's been on her own."

"She flew from Texas to Orlando this morning. I'm sure she's fine." Kylie said.

"Yeah. You're right."

"Tell Mama I love her but I have to go."

"Later kid." Kylie hung up and rolled her eyes.

Nothing much out of the ordinary happened at the show in Georgia except that they were playing a benefit concert to welcome home returning troops from overseas which caused Kylie to do a cover of Alabama's version of _Down Home_. At the end of the show Brantley Gilbert sang an old Johnny Cash song with her and before she left he signed her guitar.

Then they got to South Carolina and things went horribly wrong.

"Kylie, we have a problem and I'm talking major problem." Cajun said.

"Yeah, you're interrupting my movie and the show doesn't start for twenty minutes." Kylie answered.

"Uh, no. Bigger problem," Cajun said pausing Kylie's movie. "The band trailer was broken in to."

"The what?" Kylie snapped spinning around to look at him as the front legs of her chair hit the ground and her feet followed.

"The trailer. You know how Chris offered to take us to dinner before the show?" Cajun asked.

"Yeah. You put your instruments in the trailer because it was safer that way."

"Apparently not. Sticks is out back talking to the police." Cajun said.

Kylie was instantly on her feet and then bolted out back. There she saw the police talking to Sticks and Cowboy. "Sticks? What's going on?"

"We've got it Kylie." Sticks answered.

It was in that moment Kylie saw the kind of father Sticks really was and it touched her heart.

Lefty walked over to her and wrapped her in a hug as Cajun joined the other band members. "It's ok, no one is hurt, at least not too bad, and—"

"What do you mean?" Kylie asked.

"A security guard. They blitzed him from behind. The doctors are keeping him overnight just to make sure it's not serious." Lefty said. He looked back at Sticks and Kylie knew something else was wrong.

"What'd they destroy?" Kylie demanded turning his face back to look at her.

"They didn't destroy anything. They uh—" He stopped but couldn't turn his head.

"Lefty, tell me." Kylie demanded. "The show starts in twenty minutes. I need to know."

"They stole Cajun's and Cowboy's guitars."

"Aw, Cowboy loved that guitar." Kylie said. "Have we told Kelly?"

"Sticks has been more interested in dealing with the cops."

Kylie pulled out her phone and did a quick search. Then she gave Lefty a number to call. "Find out if they'll be open after the concert."

"But what about the show?"

"We'll figure it out in a moment. I'm going to hate this next phone call." Kylie sighed but she made it anyway.

"Kelly Wainwright, Rocque Records."

"Kelly, it's Kylie. I thought you should know before the media makes it huge."

"What happened? Is this about your boyfriend?"

"He's on tour in another city of course it's not about him. Our trailer was broken into and Cajun and Cowboy had their guitars stolen. We're pretty sure the guard that was blitzed from behind will be ok but we're out a Fender and a Gibson at the moment so I thought you should know."

"How soon does your show start?" Kelly asked.

"15 minutes."

"Did you order new ones already?"

Kylie looked at Lefty who gave her a thumbs up. "Not yet but the local Guitar World will be open after the show so we'll just go there and pick them up. I still have the corporate card you gave me."

"Alright. I'll explain what happened to Griffin and Gustavo just be careful." Kelly said. Kylie hung up and walked over to Sticks who was finally through talking to the police.

"Hey. Lefty and Cajun told me what happened. Kelly just approved a stop at Guitar World after the show though it would probably make more sense to wait until Cali to get new guitars."

"And what are we going to do about the show?" Cowboy asked.

"Chris's guys did offer to let us use theirs." Cajun said motioning to the guys next to him.

"No offense guys, but his lead guitarist plays a Canadian guitar and his bassist plays a Telecaster." Kylie said. Both men shrugged. "You can't play my songs on a Telecaster. It'll sound too different. Besides Cowboy you can't play a Telecaster. The strings are too spread out. You like the Strat 'cause everything's so close together."

"How do you know so much about bass guitars?" Sticks asked.

"It's the only guitar I play."

"Where are we going to get a Strat and a Gibson in under 10 minutes?" Cajun asked.

"Bands go on late all the time." Lefty said.

"Actually I—" Kylie started.

"No." Cowboy said. "He'll never agree." It was like he knew what Kylie was thinking.

"We don't have any other choice." Kylie answered walking over to her bus. She opened the luggage compartment and pulled out two guitar cases. She opened one case covered in stickers from every city she had been to and pulled out the guitar. She turned and looked at Cowboy. "Cowboy, this thing is my baby. Please don't break it." Kylie said handing over her purple Stratocaster.

"Thanks Ky." Cowboy said.

"You don't play a Gibson." Cajun said.

"Play it no but—"

"Ky, I can't." Cajun said hoping he was wrong about what she was offering. He wasn't.

"Cajun, we don't have any other choice. They're calling us to the stage. It's just for an hour long concert. As long as you don't let it out of your sight we won't have a problem." Kylie pressed the autographed Epiphone into his hands then slung the strap over his head.

"Kylie, this guitar is worth—"

"More than your life? I know. Just play it though. You've taken such good care of me and Bacon that it's my turn to help you."

"Tinker Bell."

"Don't Cajun. It's time to roll." Kylie shut both cases then slid them back into the luggage compartment and walked inside.

"Don't argue. It never gets you anywhere." Sticks said. He shut the luggage bin and followed Kylie inside. The other three looked at each other then went inside.

"And now for the last song of my show: a song I've played a couple times since we debuted it in Maine. It's called _Forgiveness (Starts at Home)_. This song tonight is dedicated to whomever stole my two guitarists' guitars. It was very wrong and very unacceptable. If you ever see this then know that we forgive you for you must have had some reason to do it. This song was written in collaboration with my good friend Hunter Hayes. So here goes."

They played the song and the crowd gave them a standing ovation cheering for more. Her tour manager Brent told her she time to do one more song so she did the same song she did in Nashville _Melodies and Memories_ by Chris Ledoux. The crowd loved it and Kylie was sorta sad to say goodbye to performing on stage. After picking up the two guitars at Guitar World, Kylie, Cajun, and Cowboy climbed back on the bus then the driver looked at her.

"Where to now that your tour is over? Do you want to stop at a hotel and sleep for the night or would you like to get driving?" The driver asked.

"Back across the country. Unless you'd rather sleep. It's up to you. You're the one that has to drive for the next couple of days." Kylie said.

"Actually that's not quite true." Brent said.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean dust off your passport; you have a show in Sydney in two days." Brent said.

"As in Sydney, Australia? As in I need a passport to get to Sydney?" Kylie asked.

"Exactly."

"My dear, sweet, amazing, tour manager. I don't have a passport. I was born in Minnesota and I never left the states." Kylie said.

"That's not true either, well not the passport part." Cajun said. "Kelly didn't know if you were going to change your mind last minute about going overseas with them so she ordered one anyway." He handed her one.

"What about you guys? Certainly she didn't plan for you guys to go with us." Kylie said.

"No, but in November we weren't sure you were going to sign with RCM CBT so we took a trip to Niagara as a last big band trip. We needed passports to go to the Canadian side." Sticks said.

"OK then. When do we leave and what's the schedule look like?" Kylie asked looking at her passport to see her details and picture inside.

"We leave in an hour." Brent said.

"**WHAT!?**" Kylie roared.

"You're excused?" Brent said softly.

"I mean, why wait so late to tell me?"

"I wanted to make sure you were up for it. Besides it's a private jet. It won't leave without us." Brent said. Though Kylie bought the line Sticks didn't but he didn't say anything.

"What's the schedule look like?" Sticks asked.

"Sidney, Tokyo, Hong Kong, Rome, Berlin, Barcelona, Paris, London, Scotland, Finland, Netherlands, Mexico City, Toronto, Vancouver, Florida, then a final show in NYC."

"How long do you think that will take?" Sticks asked wanting to know how much longer he'd be away from his wife and daughter.

"NYC is on the tenth of April. You should be back in L.A. by the 14th or the 11th if you fly. Griffin wants to start working on the new album in mid-April or May at least."

"And the KCA's and ACM's? March 31st and the 1st of April?" Kylie asked.

"You'll land in L.A. on the 31st from the Netherlands and then fly to Mexico City on the 3rd."

"Private jet?" Kylie asked.

"Yes. The singer you're on tour with owns one." Brent said.

"Where are we going to be on the 17th?" Kylie asked checking Big Time Rush's tour schedule.

"Barcelona." Brent said.

"Oh sweet," Kylie said. "Wait, when do we land in Barcelona?"

"Five p.m. local on the 16th, then you'll spend the night at the hotel and perform the 17th. You'll fly from there to Paris on the 19th."

"Now why is that so sweet?" Lefty asked.

"I get to spend Saint Patrick's Day in Barcelona with Big Time Rush."

"Not like you'll get to do anything, your day's packed. You start with a cd signing at 10, a radio interview at 12, a sound check at 2, and a TV interview at 4."

"The show starts at four? Concert's not until eight. That like three hours." Kylie said.

"You have to be at the studio at four, you'll be performing at 5:30 and then doing the interview after that. Once the show is over you're going straight to a meet and greet dinner."

"With who? Fancy execs and crap?"

"It's the biggest dinner of your life. You don't blow it you get more airtime on foreign radio. This could be huge for your career."

"Alright whatever." Kylie sighed. From there the bus took them to the airport and they were taken out to the plane as a couple crew unloaded the bus and loaded the bags and gear onto the plane.

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather crate her? I don't think it's very good manners to have that dog run wild on his plane." Brent said.

"Run wild? She's in her bag, where she's—" Kylie stopped and peaked in the bag with her puppy. "—currently asleep. And beside any country singer who is worth their salt will be ok with her. They won't even care." Kylie said. She rolled her eyes and boarded the plane. She stopped short when she saw who else was on the plane. "Oh my god." Kylie breathed. "Do you know who that is?"

"I do believe it's Luke Bryan." Sticks said from behind her. She could tell he was trying not to laugh at her.

"Shut up." Kylie hissed.

Sticks smirked and pushed Kylie a bit forward.

"So you're Kylie Knight." Luke said standing.

"In the flesh. You're Luke Bryan." Kylie said.

"I am." Luke said. They shook hands and Kylie smiled.

"I have a feeling this tour is going to be fun." Kylie said.

"I'm getting that feeling too." Luke said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>And there you have it. I wish we knew what happened to Lucy. It was like Jo comes back, Kendall picks her and bam Lucy just disappears. Drop me a line let me know what you think.<strong>_


	55. Chapter 55

_**So here you have it. I hope you like it. Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing. Same disclaimer.**_

* * *

><p>Kylie did her best to enjoy her shows and meet and greets, even picking up some of the slang from Sydney and Tokyo, as much as she could understand in Japanese, but she couldn't wait to get to Barcelona. That was until she landed in Hong Kong on the 11th of March and checked James's Skuttle-Butter page. She found out that they had to save the world and a princess though none of the Skutt-Butts made sense. Then she saw the post that broke her heart. It was a photo of James and some girl on the London Eye. The girl was a brunette wearing a black and pink jumpsuit that looked like she raced motorcycles or was some kind of spy. She was kissing James's cheek in the photo and he didn't seem too upset by it.<p>

Kylie settled down in her hotel room shutting the door and walking over to the window where she perched on the window seat. Then she called Carlos praying he was alone and it wasn't too early as the boys were in Germany for their second stop.

"Ky-bear, what's up?" Carlos asked, answering on the third ring.

"Are you alone?" Kylie asked.

"Yeah the other guys just went to go bother Gustavo about breakfast. I couldn't find my helmet." Carlos said.

"Tell me what happened in London." Kylie said.

"Ok." Carlos said. So Carlos told her about his spy dream that had sorta, in a roundabout way come true. "And then we had to save Katie—"

"Your crazy spy dream put my baby sister in danger?"

"Only temporarily. But it wasn't like he was going to hurt her. The bad guy never hurts the princess, not seriously. She's fine now though I promise."

"She better be or I will slowly dismember you when we get to Barcelona."

"Should I have her call you? Because I know you're going to start with castration and I'd like to keep that part of me intact." Carlos asked.

"I'll take your word for it."

"Aren't you going to be in Barcelona the same time we are?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah. We fly in the 16th from Berlin and fly to Paris on the 19th. I love the private jet."

"Oh, we fly out the 18th for Luxembourg."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Then you can just see Katie when we get there. She's dying to see you." Carlos said.

Then another thought hit Kylie. "How did James defeat the evil guy Moon? In your dream he fell a very long way from an airplane."

"He fell from the second story knocking the force field switch off."

"Want to be more specific? James isn't big on jumping from balconies. That's your thing."

"No not really." Carlos said shaking his head.

"Then tell me about the girl on his Skuttle-Butter page." Kylie demanded.

"Look, you really should talk to him about that picture. She posted it, he didn't."

"What's her name?"

"The spy from the story, Penny Lane."

"You do know the Beatles song _Penny Lane_ wasn't named after a girl, right? It came from street name close to where John Lennon grew up."

"If I wanted facts I'd ask Logan." Carlos said.

"Have you seen this photo?" Kylie asked.

"Yeah. I was there when she took it. She's kissing his cheek not his lips. I'm sure if it was a big deal James would have told you but I'm assuming he didn't. So it's not a big deal."

"The deal is she's kissing him and there is no doubt in my mind he flirted with her all day."

"Yes but flirting with her is different from kissing her."

"I just wish he would have told me. The things the press could do with this ... I bet I can find at least three websites with the news breaking on it. After all they've been hounding him for info on his girlfriend."

"I know, and I wish I could explain it but I've got nothing to say without saying the wrong thing and I don't want to hurt your relationship."

"Carlos, sometimes you do know what to say."

"Talk to him Kylie it's the only way we can work it out."

"That better not have been a song reference." Kylie said. "Did you know he hasn't called or texted or messaged since y'all left Vancouver? The plane has free Wi-Fi and I know you all have smart phones with data packs."

"I—" Carlos stopped and looked down finally finding his helmet under his pillow. "I don't know why he hasn't. It's not like he's not missing you." Carlos said.

"I know he misses me. I just want to know why he hasn't told me about the picture or about anything else. I have to get texts from Kendall and check your band's webpage to find out where you're going next."

"Maybe he didn't tell you about the picture because he thought you wouldn't see it on his page or because he wanted to tell you in person."

"Okay that makes sense."

Carlos sighed and finally found a way to stop talking about the photo. "Kylie, you once told me to stay out of your relationship; I can't do that if you drag me in the middle of it." Carlos said.

He had a point even if Kylie didn't want to acknowledge it. "I know, and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked you about the picture." Kylie said.

"So how is your tour going?" Carlos asked changing the subject.

"Good, I've met some fans and they've all been real nice and it helps to have Bacon on tour. I really miss you guys though."

"You'll see us in Barcelona and we'll be in NYC before you know it. Then you get to drag us each away for a week-long vacation to the destination of our choice." Carlos said.

"I know. I just miss you like crazy."

"We miss you too Ky." Carlos said. She could hear the grin in his voice.

"Carlos, are you—Wait is that Kylie on the phone?" Kylie heard Logan ask in the background. The sound was muffled in the background for a moment then Carlos was back.

"Hey Logan wants to talk to you." Carlos said.

"Ok." Kylie said.

"Hey Ky," Logan said.

"Hey Logan. How's Munich?"

"We actually just landed and got our hotel room. We're going to get some breakfast then get some sleep before sightseeing. How's Hong Kong?"

"Hotel room is nice; view from the window is great but that's all I've seen. Like you guys we just landed a few hours ago."

"Hey did you guys sell out?" Logan asked.

"I don't know. I'll have to ask Brent or Sticks. I'll text you with the answer."

"Ky! Sound check, let's go." Sticks called through the door.

"Coming!" Kylie answered. Then she turned back to her phone. "Hey, Carlos told me about your adventure. How did James defeat Moon?"

"He fainted off the second story balcony when the spy's daughter, Penny, kissed him."

"Thanks and tell my so-called best friend, he's a jerk for not telling me and punch him for me. Bye." She growled out the first part then said her farewell in a perky tone. Kylie hung up, put her phone on silent, and ran to do her sound check.

Meanwhile six time zones away Logan looked at the phone in his hand. "You didn't tell her about Penny?"

"I didn't tell her she kissed James. It's not my job to tell her that Penny kissed him. She's not my girlfriend, she's my best friend who told me to stay out of her relationship with James. The question here is: why didn't _he_?"

"True."

"Logan, don't tell him she knows or prod him to call. We promised when they started dating we'd stay out of their relationship."

"Yeah you're right."

A few hours later, right before their sound check Logan and Carlos walked over to Kendall and James who were changing into their clothes from swim trunks as there was an indoor pool they had just been swimming in. "Guess who's getting haircuts." Logan said.

"What?" Kendall asked.

"Remember that bet we made when we landed?" Carlos asked.

"If Kylie and Luke sell out Hong Kong you two get haircuts." Logan said. "Read it and weep." Logan handed over his phone which displayed an article from VMZ.

"Kylie Knight and Luke Bryan sell out Hong Kong in record time." Kendall read.

"And we got this text from Kylie. "Hong Kong, sold out." Guess what it's time for." Carlos smirked holding out his phone for James to read.

"They're right." James said.

* * *

><p>When the boys landed in Paris on the 15th, James was still staring dejectedly at his phone.<p>

"Will you tell us what's wrong? You've been staring at that thing for the past week like it gave you horrible news." Kendall said looking at James.

Then James perked up. "Let me borrow your phone, I want to try something."

"What's wrong with your phone?" Kendall asked.

"Just let me borrow it." James demanded slightly panicked.

"Ok." Kendall handed over his phone and James searched the contacts then let it ring. "Who are you calling and why doesn't your phone work?"

"I get sent directly to voicemail." James said. "Hey Ky."

"No, give me my phone." Kendall said quickly.

Even the boys could hear Kylie response from the other end. "**How dare you try to trick me like this? I am so mad right now. Give the phone back to Kendall. NOW!**" James swallowed then handed the phone back to Kendall.

"Hey Kylie," Kendall said sheepishly.

"He ever calls me again from your phone or Carlos's phone or Logan's phone or Katie's phone I won't talk to the owner of the phone and you know why." Kylie said before hanging up.

"So, why won't she talk to me?" James asked.

"Kylie sent me this text message right after she landed in Amsterdam." Kendall said. "She sent it to Katie too." Kendall showed James the text which was a picture of Penny kissing James's cheek and the one word message: Why? "You should have told her James. She has your Skuttle-Butter account bookmarked on her z-pod and she checks the one for The Double K Band. She was going to find out."

"Penny kissed me not the other way around. I didn't cheat on Kylie. I never would."

"I know James but that's not why she's angry. She's angry she found out from Skuttle-Butter and though she knows you didn't encourage it, you didn't stop it either." Kendall said. "Just give her time to cool off and give her a call every morning. Tell her you love her and you're sorry. Eventually she'll come around."

"You could always tell her you're sorry in person when we get to Barcelona." Carlos said.

"She's going to Barcelona?" James asked.

"She's opening for us in Barcelona." Logan said. "In the mean time you could post a song lyric on your Skuttle-Butter every day or an original line." Logan added.

James looked at them both but nodded and immediately posted a lyric from an old Smokey Robinson song called _Being With You_. The lyric read:_ One thing I know for sure is really, really, real. I never felt before the way you make me feel._

Kylie saw the lyric 20 minutes later from her CD signing in Berlin. As she was trailing his page it automatically popped up on her phone. The lyric touched her heart and simmered her anger at Kendall whose most recent Skutt-Butt said _Didn't know he'd call, had I, I would have stopped him. Love you sissy._

The lyric James posted two hours after that: _Baby set me free, from this misery. I can take it no more,_ touched her heart again but she was still angry with James for not telling her. Kylie just shook her head and ran through her sound check. Right before her concert he posted one more lyric: _If I knew all about this one thing, wouldn't that be something?_

"Curtain's up in five." Cowboy said popping his head in Kylie's dressing room. Kylie nodded and shut off the video then headed for the stage.

"Ky, you ok?" Sticks asked. He had seen the posts and knew there was something going on between Kylie and James but he was slightly afraid to ask.

"I think so." Kylie said as her phone buzzed again. She read the post then sighed. "This is his newest post." Kylie said showing it to Sticks.

_Made my girlfriend mad at me so here's 1 thing every 10 minutes that I love about her until she forgives me._

"That's sweet." Sticks said.

"Every ten minutes?" Lefty asked having seen the post over Sticks shoulder.

"That's what it says but I have a show to do." Kylie said.

"Phone," Brent said motioning it over. "I don't need you checking it every ten minutes during the show."

Kylie sighed but handed it over. "Alright hands in." Kylie said.

With only three songs left in the concert she turned to do a backflip but froze as she saw the words on the screen. The microphone fell out of her hand as she read the posts. Usually her lyrics would be on the screen in the language of whatever city they were in but currently in both English and German were James's Skutt-Butts.

_I love your short attention span._

_I love the way you twirl your hair._

_I love the way you bat your eyes to get your way._

_I love the way it's never about you._

_I love your beautiful soul._

Then Cowboy was standing in front of her with a look of concern on his face. Kylie could hear the same three lines being played over and over again. She closed her eyes to shake off the emotions then nodded and Cowboy took a few steps back. Kylie did some acrobatic tricks and picked up the microphone mid-cartwheel then continued with the concert. Of course the moment it was over Kylie was off the stage and begging for her phone. One of the crew handed it to her and Brent laid into her. Kylie just shook her head and followed Cowboy almost in a daze as she read the six posts James has posted during her concert. The last post read: _I love your forgiving nature._

Then the posts stopped and Kylie knew he was on stage.

"Kylie, fan time," Cajun said right in her ear.

Kylie put her phone away and walked over to her fans chatting with a few in German. Every time they told her they loved her show she always replied "Danke fürs Kommen, mich zu sehen." which meant "Thank you for coming to see me."

"I didn't know you spoke German." Lefty said as they reached the van.

Kylie smiled and called "Ich danke Ihnen allen für Ihr Kommen. Ich liebe dich" to the crowd which meant "Thank you all for coming. I love you" then turned back to Lefty as she climbed in the van. "I took it eighth and ninth grade. It was the only language they offered at my middle school. Ninth and tenth grade I took Italian, tenth and eleventh I took French and I've been speaking Spanish since I was six." Kylie explained.

"From spending too much time with Carlos?"

"His parents spoke it and I thought it was cool so they taught me." Kylie shrugged. "Do you think I'm being unreasonable with James?"

"A little but you do have a point. Even if he didn't kiss her he should have told you something happened in London."

"Thanks Lefty."

* * *

><p><strong><em>The second lyric James quoted is from <em>Back Here_ by BBMack originally put out in 1999 in the UK and 2000 in the US. And the last one is from_ One Thing_ by Finger Eleven. I've finally figured out why I was more upset that Lucy left. Correct me if you want to or if you believe I'm wrong but from what I've seen and can remember it's like Lucy had more personality. I mean don't get me wrong we find out a lot about Jo and stuff but it's like we've seen more of Lucy. It's like Jo's only purpose on the show is to be Kendall's girlfriend. We never see her hanging out with Logan or Carlos or James or even Camille but Lucy and even Camille have been shown spending time with James and Kendall and sometimes Katie but Jo never has from what I can remember. It's not enough just for her to be Kendall's girlfriend. I wish she had more story lines._**


	56. Chapter 56

_**So here's your next chapter. James gets jealous and maybe he'll even get an insight into what's wrong between him and Kylie. Also the Spanish Translation is just her apologizing. Also this was written before**_** Big Time Tests **_**so that's why he has a different birthday. **_**Same**_** disclaimer.**_

* * *

><p>As the plane descended into Barcelona the next evening, Kylie turned to Sticks. "I'll get your daughter a bear autographed by BTR and a T-shirt delivered by Carlos himself if you get me out of this dinner tomorrow night."<p>

"You really don't want to go do you?" Sticks asked.

"Repeat this to anyone I will kill you. Tomorrow is James's birthday, born on St. Patrick's Day. Even though I'm still kinda mad at him I want to do something with him. I've been with him every 17th of March without fail and just hanging out with him will make him feel better. I know what it does for him that he can spend his birthday with me even if he doesn't know I know it's his birthday."

"Tina's going to love seeing Carlos deliver her bear in New York and I think I have an idea."

"Thanks Sticks. If I have kids, I want them to have a dad as great as you." Kylie said. Sticks kissed her temple and the plane landed.

At the hotel Kylie opened the door to her room to find the place trashed as though someone had been looking for something. She pulled back sharply then shut the door and took the elevator to the lobby to get to the bottom of things. As she made her way to the front desk she bumped into a guy about her age and stopped to apologize. "Oh my goodness I am so sorry." Kylie said then remembering she was in Spain she apologized in Spanish. "Perdón. Lo siento mucho. Perdóname. Lo siento." Kylie said tripping over her words.

"It's ok Ms. Kylie." She heard in a male deep Spanish accent though the words were in English. Kylie melted at the accent then looked up into his deep, brown eyes and melted even further.

"Boyfriend," she muttered to herself, "boyfriend, boyfriend."

The boy smiled. "You can call me Rob. I remember you from earlier. Do you remember that kid you ran into on your way to the elevator? That was me."

"I apologize for that too."

"No need. I wasn't really watching. Anyway we both dropped our keys and you got mine by mistake."

"I did? Oh—"

"Don't apologize again. No pretty girl should have to apologize for anything ever. I assume that's why you looked extremely angry coming out of the elevator. My sister misplaced her teddy bear and we were looking for it."

"That explains the trashed room. I've been there before; turns out my brother stole it. Hope she finds her bear." Kylie said smiling at Rob. "Wait, how'd you know my name? I don't think I ever told you."

"It's on your pass." Rob nodded to the pass around her wrist. "And you were on the front cover of last month's Spanish _Pop Tiger_. My sister is a huge fan. We live in Santa Isable and you have to go into Saragossa where my dad works to get the English version of _Pop Tiger_ so my sister always makes sure to have her chores done and on her best behavior for an entire week to get my dad to bring it back. She has every copy of _Pop Tiger_ that has you on the cover both Spanish and English and she knows your songs by heart."

"That sounds like a big fan."

"Yeah. She convinced my dad to see if his boss had any work that needed to be done out here, he works for a consulting firm in Saragossa but sometimes they come out here to Barcelona to consult, just to be here when you got here even though we weren't lucky enough to get tickets to the show. My dad wanted the job anyway but told us he wasn't going to the concert if we managed to get tickets."

"How old is your sister?"

"Nine." Rob said.

"I remember when my sister was nine. She convinced me to give her my last 20 bucks one week. The next week she handed me 250 for my return on the profits." Kylie smiled and dug through her purse. "Here's your key back."

"And yours." Rob said handing it over.

"And a little something for your little sister. Just make sure she wears something that says Kylie Knight on it. We'll see you back stage tomorrow night."

"Oh gracias, gracias señorita, my sister is going to love this."

"Boyfriend, got a boyfriend." Kylie reminded herself through clenched teeth.

"So you do have a boyfriend?" Rob asked.

"Yes, he very hot, I'm very mad at him, but he's very hot. I should go before I do something I regret." Kylie said over the roar of the crowd from outside.

"Thank you again for the passes."

"You're very welcome. Maybe I'll see you tomorrow at the cd signing?"

"We'll try."

"Oh and tell your sister I hope she finds her bear."

Rob smirked. Kylie smiled and reentered the elevator.

Meanwhile on the other side of the lobby Big Time Rush entered and was looking around in awe except James who had seen Rob talking to Kylie. He grabbed Carlos's arm and pulled him aside. "See that guy over there by the elevators? Go ask him why he was talking to Kylie and what room she's in." James begged.

"Why me?" Carlos asked.

"Because you speak Spanish and I don't."

"So does Logan."

"Carlos, please."

Carlos sighed but walked over to Rob and spoke with him. Finally he walked back over to James and decided a little lie couldn't hurt. "He said he was talking to Kylie but he wouldn't tell me what room she was in. He did say however that she's mad at her boyfriend even if he is hot and maybe if we could figure out who her boyfriend is we could get him to apologize before the concert tomorrow. You've seen the videos they've posted online, there's just something off about her performances."

"You're saying I should apologize?" James asked.

"You are her boyfriend right? And she is mad at you." Carlos said.

"How can I apologize if I don't know what room she's in and she won't answer any of my calls or texts?"

"Not my problem."

"Dogs!" Gustavo called.

The boys fell in and Gustavo made sure to remind them to stay in the hotel no matter what. Then James turned to Katie. "Katie!" James said excitedly.

"What?" Katie asked suspiciously.

"Could you do me a little favor and please find out what room your sister is in? Please?" James begged.

Meanwhile upstairs Kylie was talking to Mrs. Knight about London and what she had found out. "Honey, boys can be very stupid. However until you sit down and talk to him you'll never know what really happened. You have to give him the chance to explain or you'll never know." Mrs. Knight said.

"I know what happened. He flirted with her as they tried to save the world and at the end of the day she kissed him and he did nothing to stop it." Kylie said.

"That may be true but as you said you know he's a big flirt. It's not the flirting that's bothering you, is it?"

"No Mama, it's that he hasn't called or texted since Vancouver and his Skutt-Butts don't even mention how much he misses me. Maybe he's not as invested in this relationship as—"

"Now stop right there. That boy has been chasing you since the fourth grade. Even Brooke has noticed and you know that woman barely notices anything her son wants."

"But then why hasn't he called?"

"I don't know sweetheart." Mrs. Knight said.

"And the only way to find out is to talk to him." Kylie whined. "Thanks Mama. I've missed being able to talk to you."

"I'm only a phone call or a computer chat away. You'll figure it out, you always do." Mrs. Knight kissed the top of Kylie's head and then left the room.

Not even five minutes later there was a knock on her door. "Who is it?" Kylie called channel surfing for something not in Spanish.

"Room service," came a high pitched voice from the other side. Bacon ran to the door and whined.

"Down Bacon," Kylie commanded. The dog sat down still staring at the door. "I didn't order room service."

"Uh—" A deep voice answered. "I mean," the voice was back to high pitched, "complementary dear." Then Kylie recognized the voice as one that James used when imitating his mother.

Kylie silently and literally flew across the room with her fairy powers and peaked out the peep hole. There she saw James on the other side and sighed. "I'm not talking about it James." Kylie said still hovering about a foot above the floor.

"Then just listen." James said.

"You can talk but I'm not opening this door. And I don't want to hear about that girl in London."

"I'm sorry about her Kylie and it'll never happen again. I'm even sorrier I didn't tell you."

"I told you, I don't want to hear it." Kylie answered. She could hear him sigh on the other side.

"It'll never happen again."

"James." Kylie warned.

James sat down with his back to the door not sure what to do. "I'm not leaving till you open this door."

"Not happening. Have fun sitting there all night." Kylie flew back to her bed and sat down with her head in her hands. It was silent for a few moments then an idea hit James. So for the next hour he sang all the songs he knew by heart then turn on his z-pod and sang songs off that. Kylie shook her head and loaded up another episode of Miami Law and plugged in her head phones.

Finally Kelly walked by talking to Sticks. They both stopped and looked at James who was currently crooning _Best of Intentions_ by Travis Tritt.

"Stop," Kelly demanded. James went silent. "How long have you been signing?"

"'Bout an hour and a half, two hours maybe."

Kylie had heard the music stop and pulled out her ear buds.

"And I'm going to keep singing until she forgives me." James called through the door.

"James, you can't keep singing. You could lose your voice before the concert tomorrow. That won't be good. I know you don't want to let down your fans. Especially since you have an interview as well." Kelly said.

"Wait. This is ... are you trying to apologize?" Sticks asked.

"She won't listen."

"Stand up." Sticks sighed pulling a card from his pocket. James stood and watched as Sticks grabbed a flower from the vase across the hall and then he handed it to James. "Go in there, give this to her, say you're sorry and drop the subject. Kylie hates drawing things out." Sticks said. He unlocked the door and cracked it open then walked away with Kelly.

James took a deep breath and entered the room stopping to scoop up Bacon and pet her. "I know you said you didn't want to talk about it so here." James said handing her the flower. Kylie looked at it and set it on the nightstand.

"You got this from the vase across the hall." Kylie said plainly, staring at James.

"I can't do anything right, can I?" James asked. "I apologize for not telling you about Penny. I should have called you right after what happened. She—"

"Don't you dare say what I think you're going to say. That she meant nothing."

"I never thought she'd kiss me but I promise if it ever happens again you'll be the first to know."

"James, please, stop. I don't want to think about it."

"But you're still mad at me."

"Then make me forget about it." Kylie begged.

James walked over to Kylie and set the puppy on the bed. He braced his hands on either side of Kylie's legs on the bed; his face inches from hers. Kylie swallowed looking up at his big hazel eyes.

"You cut your hair." Kylie swallowed.

"I lost a bet." James whispered.

"I like it. You can see your eyes better." Kylie said. For some reason she felt incredibly nervous with James so close. Then his lips landed on hers and he kissed her deeply. Kylie swallowed but kissed him back. When he pulled away Kylie noticed Bacon was now in her lap and her anger at James was almost gone. "Those kisses are going to get me into trouble." Kylie said.

"No trouble, I promise." James said leaning in for another kiss. Kylie's eyes fluttered shut as she kissed him back wrapping her arms around his neck. James set Bacon on the floor and gently laid Kylie back on the bed. "See no trouble. I'm really sorry about the Penny thing."

Kylie's eyes opened as James continued to lean over her. "I'm not mad about that anymore. There's something else I'm mad about but if you don't know, I'm not going to tell you."

James was going to beg her but then he saw the laptop on the pillow. "You're watching Miami Law."

"My favorite cop show," Kylie said. "Downloaded through z-tracks. You wanna watch?"

James nodded and they put the laptop at the end of the bed and Kylie curled up in James's arms against the headboard as they watched a mini-marathon.

"You should probably go before the boys get worried." Kylie said as the episode ended at nearly two a.m.

"You mean before we completely ignore the show and get caught up making out?" James replied knowing that was more likely.

"Yeah and it's two a.m. I'm surprised they haven't come looking for you. You could always tell them you gave up."

"You want them to think you're still mad at me?"

"I am still mad at you and the bummer is you have no idea why even though you should."

"But how will I know if you don't tell me?"

"Just know your mother and I are a lot alike. Now get out of my room." Kylie demanded.

James kissed her goodnight then fled for the safety of the boys' suite, one floor up.

"Well how'd it go?" Carlos asked as all three of the boys were still up and now looking at James.

"Not well. I sang for two hours until Kelly and Sticks walked by and Sticks let me in her room but then we started arguing and then not talking as we watched Miami Law and we just got into an argument about something but she's still mad at me."

"Does it have anything to do with Penny?" Logan asked.

"No, she said she wasn't really upset about that, it was something else and she was a lot like my mother. I don't even get that."

Kendall smirked and rolled his eyes.

"Of course you get it but you're not going to tell me, are you?" James said.

"Do you really deserve help to figure this out?"

"How can I apologize if I didn't know what it is I did wrong?"

"Come on James, think. Why would Kylie say she's mad at you and give the reason as she's like your mom? It's something you promised both her and your mom you'd do but haven't done since we left Vancouver." Logan said.

"What's my mom got to do with this?" James asked.

"Why'd your mom agree to leave you in L.A.?" Carlos tried, hoping his questions worked.

"Because we agreed to listen to Kylie's plan," James said.

"And what was Kylie's plan for?" Logan asked.

"For my mom to video chat and open a west coast office and for us to play in the Midwest more often which we haven't really done."

"Yes but why did that all happen? Why did Kylie get the other moms to set that all up?" Kendall asked.

"Because my mom missed me?" James asked. "That doesn't make sense I know Kylie missed me but what does that have to do with her being mad at me?"

"Why did your mom miss you so much? What didn't you do? What haven't you done since Vancouver for both your mom and Kylie? Well you did but she got really mad at you for doing it when we landed Paris." Kendall said.

"I—" James paused and thought hard. "I haven't called her since Vancouver? That can't be right." James picked up his phone and ran through his call log but it showed what the boys had said, that he hadn't called Kylie since Vancouver until Amsterdam and by that point Kylie was already mad at him. "That's not fair. We were really busy in London and after that she was mad at me."

"Why didn't you call her when we landed in Munich? Or Face Talk her on the plane to Munich?" Carlos asked.

"You're right. I'm horrible. How do I fix this?" James asked.

"We can't help. You know Kylie and you know what she wants and not an apology. You have to figure this out." Kendall shrugged, at a loss as to what else to say without getting in the middle of it.

James nodded and went for a walk. Outside the hotel he called Lucy.

"Hello?" Lucy asked.

"Did I wake you?" James asked.

"Why would you ...?" Lucy trailed off. Then it hit her. "Where are you right now?"

"Barcelona, Spain." James answered.

"Oh, that makes sense. You're eight hours ahead. It's only dinner time here. What's wrong?"

"Kylie's mad at me for not calling when I was in London and Munich or texting or Face Talking her. What do I do? The boys are taking her side and I know you should too but please, I don't know what to do." James begged.

Having never heard James so upset, though she figured it was mainly due to lack of sleep and a bit of being out of sorts with Kylie, Lucy couldn't help but give him some advice. "Flowers always help and something public. Not calling her out or anything but something where you're doing it publicly, like putting your heart on the line, and she'll probably forgive you."

"You mean like publicly apologizing?"

"Yeah but I wouldn't say the reason she's upset with you publicly. She doesn't need to look like a fool for being mad you didn't call. I think she's more hurt you didn't call than she is mad. Just do something nice for her."

"Thanks Lucy. Enjoy your dinner." James said.

"Sure. Good luck." Lucy answered.

James hung up and continued his walk though he got the feeling he was being followed. He glanced around covertly and saw a man in a green hood. James went down several side streets and when he finally thought he lost the man he turned around to find the man right in front of him. "Stay back I have—" James dug through his pockets to find a weapon.

"Relax, it's just me." Honey Bear said pushing his hood back a little.

"Jeeze, warn a guy next time, won't you? Why are you following me?"

"It's two o'clock in the morning, you're an international popstar, the face of the band, and you're wandering around an unfamiliar city. Why do you think I was following you?" Honey Bear asked.

"Oh, right. Thanks but you could have just told me."

"You looked like you needed your space. You ready to go back to your hotel?"

"Yeah."

"You know a public apology would be nice but you really should get her flowers too. You can never go wrong with giving Kylie flowers. She's a romantic at heart. And you should apologize tomorrow during the radio show. Just tell her again that you're sorry for what happened in London and privately apologize for not calling." Honey Bear said as they walked back to the hotel.

James nodded but didn't say anything.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well looks like James has some planning to do. Hope you liked this chapter.<strong>_


	57. Chapter 57

_**The next chapter. Same disclaimer as always.**_

* * *

><p>The next morning Kylie knocked on the boys' door dressed in sweats, a hoodie, and sunglasses perched on her head.<p>

"Morning Ky." Kendall said.

"Morning Kendall. Tell James he has half an hour to get up and get dressed."

"You taking him out for breakfast?" Kendall asked.

"He and I need to talk. You can cover until about 10 when I have a cd signing right?"

"You do know it takes James two hours to get ready, right?"

"He has half an hour or he'll never find out why I'm really mad at him and I won't forgive him." Kylie answered.

"Half an hour, I'll see what I can do." Kendall said.

Kylie smiled and went down the hall to collect Katie who was dressed in a pair of comfortable lounge pants, sneakers, and a nice jacket. "Ready for our walk?" Kylie asked. Katie nodded and they took Bacon for a walk with Honey Bear trailing behind. "Good, now tell me what happened in London."

So Katie explained getting to London and Gustavo's world tour strategy.

"Yeah let me guess Kendall said "How much trouble can we get into in one day?" And that's when all the trouble started." Kylie guessed.

"Not then but later." Katie said. "Then as Kelly explained about lingering in the lobby Carlos once again mentioned his spy dream. As I was examining some very good looking mints—"

"You mean confiscating?" Kylie asked.

"Sure. I overheard a guy introduce himself as the Duke of Bath."

"The Duke of Bath? Really?"

"No." Katie said. "Then we went upstairs to check out our suites. I however really thought he was royalty and knew I had to get Mom to meet him."

"Of course. What sane girl wouldn't want to be a princess?" Kylie asked.

"So I took her down to the lobby even though she wanted to find the boys." Katie said. Then she explained how they met the Duke again and set them up. Then she explained their tea with the Duke and her plan to become a princess by marrying Prince Harry. Then she explained how she found out the Duke wasn't really a duke.

"So what was your plan after that? I mean Mom was looking forward to her date."

"Well I left the hotel room and thought about how I could break them up. Telling the Duke Mom was a dude and telling Mom the Duke had a meeting with the queen and then we could meet an Earl or a sir guy knighted by the queen or something of that nature."

"I figure something happened before you could?" Kylie asked.

"Yeah. As I turned the corner I was met by a guy in a white suit and his evil henchman with a hammer for a hand."

"Atticus Moon and Maxwell. Carlos told me about them."

"So Moon took me back to his castle and told me he was going to take over the world." Katie told her what happened at the castle.

"Aw poor kitties. He's so mean."

Katie smirked then continued explain that day's events.

"Wait, he had a ticking clock of the moon?"

"Yeah. And a laser pointed at it."

"He was going to throw the moon out of its orbit. Granted that would only cause tides to rise and though it has some merit I doubt severely that the world's governments would bend to his demands. Most likely they would send the CIA or MI6 to stop him." Kylie said.

"I know. He was nuts." Katie said.

"True though his plan could have worked if no one could find him or his laser rather."

"Then with just under two minutes left the boys burst in to stop him. Carlos had this phase cannon but of course Moon had a force field. Penny dragged James upstairs as Carlos, Logan, and Kendall took care of the bad guys. They weren't fast enough though. Before they could stop him Moon fired the laser."

"Of course James would be scared to fall from the balcony."

"True but Penny kissed him and he fainted and they managed to save the world by shutting down the laser. Then Moon dragged me outside." Then Katie explained how they got away and got back to the concert.

"So what did you tell Mom?"

"Just that the Duke sold toilets. When he found out she couldn't stand toilets back stage they broke up. Then we met the Earl of Sandwich." Katie said. Kylie pulled out her phone and pulled up a picture. "He brought his niece backstage and wondered what we had to do with the production."

"You met this guy?" Kylie asked showing Katie the photo.

"Yeah that guy."

"Katie, he's third in line for the throne. He's from Sandwich, Kent. We could have been princesses." Kylie said. "We could have been princesses. _Princesses_ Katie," Kylie said stressed.

"I know. And I regret it now."

"So that's it?" Kylie asked.

"Yep. Well at least that I know that happened." Katie said as they completed their walk outside the hotel. "Don't be too mad at James. He was just being himself." Kylie nodded and they walked inside. After taking Katie back to her room, Kylie went up to the boys' room and knocked on the door realizing it had been 45 minutes and not the 30 she had asked for.

"He was ready 15 minutes ago." Kendall said when he saw Kylie on the other side of the door.

"Good and you're sure your cover will work?" Kylie asked.

Kendall sighed and explained it. "He doesn't feel good so he's sleeping in and mine and Carlos's bags erupted when Carlos was looking for his helmet so Gustavo can't come in and check on him."

"That might actually work, though Gustavo may get mad that Carlos keeps losing his helmet."

"I came up with it," Logan said, "of course it's going to work."

"You better be right about that. I don't want him angry at me." Kylie said. "Well where's James if he is ready?"

"Right here darlin'." James said behind Kendall and Logan.

"Good, let's go." Kylie turned on her heel and headed out with James trailing slightly behind her and Honey Bear trailing even farther behind. They reached the restaurant and were lead to a table. "Gracias." Kylie said. James pulled out Kylie's chair and then pushed her up to the table. The hostess set the menus on the table and walked away. "Tell me everything that happened in London like I was standing right there beside you."

James swallowed then down across from her. "You're not going to like some of it. I admit I flirted with her and we put Katie in danger."

"I know just tell me." Kylie said watching from the corner of her eye as Honey Bear sat down two tables away.

James nodded and spent the next hour and a half telling Kylie about London.

"I see. Sounds like you guys really enjoyed it aside from having to save the world and being wanted by the police, MI6, and the queen."

"Are you going to tell me why you're really mad at me?" James asked.

"No. You should know." Kylie said.

As they went back to the hotel James lingered behind Kylie to speak with Honey Bear. "Is it all set up?"

"Yes. And she doesn't even know."

"Thanks Bear, I'm not sure how I could have done this without you."

From the hotel Kylie was taken via limo to her cd signing and there she got to meet hundreds of fans to include Rob's little sister. Two hours later, after the signing, she was taken to the Radio station that was a satellite station that broadcast in English.

"What are they doing here?" Kylie asked seeing Big Time Rush sitting in four of the five chairs.

"Did I forget to mention they'll also be giving an interview?" Brent asked.

"Right after you forgot to mention I'm not opening for Luke Bryan tonight but rather these four."

"You weren't supposed to know that yet. How'd you find out?"

"Apparently Kelly found out that I'm mad at James and she wanted to know if I had made up with him so the show wouldn't have any bad vibes. I can not wait until this tour is over." Kylie frowned then walked over to the row of chairs. That's when she noticed the only chair open was between Kendall and James. "Logan." Kylie said softly as she stood behind him. "Switch seats. I really don't want to sit by him. He can't even figure out why I'm mad at him."

"You're going to have to forgive him eventually."

"Yeah, but not today. Would you like him to know you're the reason I found out she kissed him, twice?"

"Nope, going," Logan said giving Kylie the seat on the end as far from James as possible. Kylie scooped Bacon out of her bag and set her on the table as a comfort as Kylie hated radio interviews. Instead Bacon looked at her, walked down the table, and then curled up in James's arms.

"Traitor," Kylie hissed. Then she smiled at the host as Carlos took her hand under the table and rubbed the back of it. The interview went well until Kylie got a text from James. She pulled her hand from Carlos's and his hand went to her knee. Kylie swallowed reading the text but texted James back. They texted back and forth as they also answered questions.

"Kylie, are you with us?" Mark asked.

"Absolutely Mark but you were talking about the boys' album and though it's a great album, I love _Paralyzed_, I had very little to do with it." Kylie answered.

_**"Suck up."**_ The next text from James read.

_**"You're just jealous you can't do both."**_ Kylie answered.

_**"Airhead."**_

_**"Jerk."**_

"Who ya textin'?" Carlos asked during a music break.

"A friend who's acting like a jerk right now."

"I'm sure he doesn't mean it." Carlos said.

"What makes you think it's a he?" Kylie asked.

"Because only guys act like jerks to you."

"Not true."

"Sure it is, anyway I'm sure he's sorry."

_**"I really am."**_ James's text read.

"Yeah, he can say it all he wants, that doesn't fix things."

"I suppose, but it doesn't mean it's any less true."

"And we're back with BTR and Kylie Knight." Mark said to his listeners.

20 minutes later a guy entered the studio with a bouquet of red roses. He spoke with Kelly who pointed to Kylie then he handed Kylie the roses. Kylie looked at them bewildered and then James spoke. "Ky, I know what happened in London really hurt you and I want to say I'm really sorry."

"James, roses really?" Kylie asked disappointedly. A momentary look of worry flashed across James's face. Then Kylie smiled. "Thank you." Kylie said happily.

"Anything for you."

Kylie smiled again.

"So you two ...?" Mark asked.

"Are back to being friends." Kylie confirmed.

"Just friends?" Mark asked.

"Yes, just friends. Why does everyone think I'm dating one of them?" Kylie muttered.

_**"Because you are."**_ Kendall's text read.

"You do have a boyfriend though?"

"I do and he's the sweetest boy in the world." Kylie answered.

"Really?"

"Well maybe not in the whole world as he does have his flaws but he's so sweet to me."

"And you boys have met him?"

"He's a good match for Kylie." Carlos said. "He's good to her even when she doesn't think she deserves it."

Kylie logged into her personal Skuttle-Butter account and posted:

_Boyfriend just apologized for not telling me another girl kissed him. Love the roses but he still has to make up for the other thing._

"What do you think big brother?" Mark asked.

"It's none of my business but any guy who treats my sister right I can't object to." Kendall said.

"You could." James said.

"Not without hurting her. She knows how I feel about this particular boy and that's all I have to say on the matter. When they first started dating Kylie and I had a long talk and we worked things out."

"Logan, James, any comment?"

"We've met him." Logan said. "And he treats her right. That's all I can say."

"Because he knows if he says any more he might insult me." Kylie said.

"But mostly we stay out of it. We've learned our lesson. She'll come to us if she needs us." James said.

"Thank you. Now you see what I mean." Kylie said. The interview continued and Kylie continued to text James but his texts were more flirting than teasing. Kylie was still hurt by the other thing that James had yet to apologize for.

After the interview Kylie walked out to the hall and James wrapped an arm around her as he lead her out to the limos. He sat Bacon back in her bag and looked at Kylie curiously. "You alright?" James asked.

"Yeah, I think so. It's just been one of those days, you know." Kylie said.

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Me too. Tonight, say maybe six o'clock do you and the boys want to meet for dinner before the show?" Kylie asked.

"Sure, where do you want to go?" James asked.

"I'll text you the details."

"Where are you off to now?"

"The sound check, then a two hour break before I have to be at a TV interview."

"English?"

"Brent hasn't told me yet. Did you know I was opening for you guys tonight?" Kylie asked.

"Not until we landed yesterday."

"Let's go Kylie." Brent called from the limo.

"Dinner then?" Kylie whispered.

"Yeah, dinner." James answered.

Kylie climbed into the car and watched as James slipped further and further away.

"So what about dinner?" Carlos asked.

"Kylie said she's taking us to dinner." James said.

"Oh?" Kendall asked.

"She hasn't seen us in like three weeks. Of course she's going to want to spend time with us."

"Makes sense," Logan said.

"And there's not another reason?" Carlos asked.

"What other reason could there be?" James asked looking at him.

"Enough boys, into the limo," Kelly said.

The boys exchanged looks then climbed into the limo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So thoughts on Brent? On the rest of the chapter? Do you think James will ever apologize for not calling? Could there be another reason Carlos was hinting at? Drop me a line. Thanks.<strong>_


	58. Chapter 58

_**So here's chapter 58 for youThanks to all of my reviewers for getting me to currently 103 reviews at this chapter's original posting. You guys so totally rock. Same disclaimer as always, I only own Kylie, Honey Bear, and the band. Here you find out what Kylie was mad at James about and what other reason Kylie had that Carlos hinted at. Also I hate TV shows where they say a couple lines in Spanish and expect everyone to understand it so I translated it for you.**_

* * *

><p>"So Sticks how exactly are you getting me out of dinner tonight?" Kylie asked as the sound check had ended and they were on their way back to the hotel.<p>

Seeing only the band and Honey Bear in the limo as Brent had left to make sure dinner was all set up, he smirked. "You are going to fall suddenly ill. You'll tell Brent you don't feel well on the way to the interview but you'll still do it, you are a trooper after all, and after the interview you'll say you really don't feel well. He let you out of dinner because the last thing he needs is you getting sick all over his fancy dinner guests, but you really have to make it believable."

"Got that ready right here." Honey Bear said patting his pocket. "Found this spray stuff that smells just like fresh fish."

"Oh no, not that smell, please." Kylie said, her face already turning green.

"It's only for a couple seconds." Honey Bear said.

"Anyway you'll go back to the hotel or to dinner with your boys and we'll see you at the show." Sticks finished explaining his plan.

"I really hate to subject you guys to dinner."

"We get free, fancy dinner. The pleasure is ours." Cowboy said.

"I can't thank you enough for this."

"We get to see you really happy for once. It warms our little hearts and we get to keep our job." Cajun said.

"I'd never endanger your job. Not on purpose."

"Not until you decide to become full time at a cosmetics company." Honey Bear said.

"You know I wouldn't do that without talking to all of you first."

"Alright." Sticks answered.

Back at the hotel Kylie came across Katie who was sulking in the lobby. "Katie-did, what's wrong?" Kylie asked using the girl's childhood nickname.

"Nothing."

Kylie looked at her sister for a couple moments then shrugged deciding to let it go. "Why don't you come up to my room? I have the brand new Playbox 180z console and the brand, spankin' new Castle Basher's game." Kylie said.

Katie's eyes lit up. "How'd you get a Playbox180z? Those aren't supposed to come out till May."

"We were in Japan and the company's CEO's 12 year old son is a huge fan and has a crush on me. They brought him backstage and he saw me playing the old Playbox and after talking for a while the CEO gave me a brand new one. Usually we leave it hooked up in the plane but we don't fly out of here until the 19th so they let me bring it to the hotel. The Playbox company has a deal with Castle Basher's to release a version of the new console call the Basher's special which comes with the new game. I'm only one in the world that has it."

"Can I use your computer while you'll play a few levels?"

"Sure." Kylie grinned thinking nothing of the request.

It wasn't until Katie took over five levels later that Kylie realized what had happened.

"Katie, did mom take away your computer?"

"No, not in the strictest sense. She just doesn't allow me to talk to my stock investors."

"Why not?"

"I was up till 2 a.m. one morning."

"How long?"

"The 19th."

"Katie." Kylie shook her head at her sister. Then she sighed. "Next tour I want a better tour manager. One I can trust."

"You don't trust Brent?"

"No, he's amazing for getting me on this tour but he told Cowboy and Cajun to get cheap guitars, that the more expensive they are the worse they play. He's also told me Bacon wouldn't be allowed on a private jet, that it's bad manners not to cage her. He didn't tell me about this tour until after my South Carolina concert, he didn't tell me I'd be doing a radio interview with or performing for BTR today, and on top of all that, I think he's up to something bad."

"Just hang in there. The tour will be over soon and then you'll be on vacation with your boys and have nothing to worry about."

"How'd you know about that deal?"

"I'm the one that told you, it's in your contract. Your next album goes platinum you get four weeks of vacation. Oh Griffin wants to release the country duets cd to the world."

"If I win a KCA we'll release it. If I don't, we can see about opening the website to include all North America and England."

At the interview for local channel 6 Kylie found out that it would be entirely in Spanish as she would have a translator in her ear and she would speak English with subtitles across the bottom of the screen. Sticks introduced her to the translator. "Coco this is Kylie, Kylie this is Coco, your translator. She's from the American Embassy." Stick said.

"Hello dear." Coco said. The woman had bright blonde hair with dark blue streaks.

"Hola, como estas?" Kylie asked.  
><strong>(Translation: Hello, how are you?)<strong>

"Very good thank you, you?"

"Muy bien, gracias."

"Do you speak Spanish fluently?" Coco asked.

"Si, todavía hay algunas palabras que uh ..." Kylie closed her eyes trying to think of the word. "Oh—me tropezar pero aparte de eso estoy bien."  
><strong>(Translation: Yes, there are still a few words that uh ... oh—trip me up but other than that I'm good.)<strong>

"Where'd you learn?"

"Uno de mis mejores amigos se crio en un hogar de habla española. Ellos me ensenaron cuando tenia seis anos."  
><strong>(Translation: One of my best friends grew up in a Spanish speaking household. They taught me when I was six.)<strong>

"Well they did you a service. I'll be right here by this camera," she pointed to the camera next to her. "Look at me if you need anything. Can't find a word you're looking for or if what she's saying doesn't make sense."

"I can speak Spanish?" Kylie asked.

"You speak it fluently enough for me. I also let you know if you say something wrong."

"Thanks."

The interview went well and both Brent and the producer were surprised at how fluently Kylie spoke Spanish. "She also speaks fluent German, French, and Italian." Honey Bear told them.

After the interview, Brent approached her. "How are you feeling Kylie?" There was no feeling in his tone, no caring, no emotion. Kylie knew at that point the only thing Brent was getting out of the tour was the publicity and the money Griffin was paying him not to piss her off.

"You have something right there." Honey Bear said wiping at her cheek with a napkin. Kylie could smell the fish smell reeking from the inside of the napkin.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Kylie said wrapping an arm around her stomach and placing a hand over her mouth.

"Uh oh, I think she's going to blow." Sticks said.

"Why don't you take a cab back to the hotel? Lay down or take something for that and then have Bear bring you to the show." Brent said.

"Are you sure you don't mind? It's an important dinner and you said I had to be there."

"But now I'm more concerned with you getting better. So beat it." Brent said.

"You know best." Kylie shrugged as Honey Bear called a cab. When they were two blocks from the TV studio Kylie grinned. "Alright Mr. Driver to the best restaurant in Barcelona that serves sushi and meat and—" Honey Bear reached over the seat and showed him an address. "Or that place." Kylie said.

"I know the place." The driver answered.

"Gracias." Kylie said. She texted the boys the address and 20 minutes later they were seated with Freight Train and Honey Bear nearby, watching as careful as ever.

"So, why dinner?" Logan asked as they were served.

"Well, 'cause I missed my boys. I haven't seen you since the end of February. Did you not want to have dinner with me?" Kylie pouted instantly making Logan feel bad.

"Of course we did. We were just wondering your reason behind dinner." Logan said.

"It's St. Patrick's day, I haven't seen you boys in nearly three weeks, and I needed to get out of my other dinner." Kylie said then sent the other three a text asking if she was missing something. All three replied "no" so she looked back at Logan. "Am I missing something? Should I have another reason?"

"Nope, I guess I misjudged how much you missed us."

"Oh okay." Kylie said.

After dinner Kylie and Honey Bear joined the boys in their limo and rode to the show. Just before James entered the dressing room Kylie pulled him aside. "What's wrong?" James asked.

"Nothing, I wanted you to have this. You know as the other reason I had to take you to both breakfast and dinner." Kylie handed him a card.

James took it but didn't look at it. Instead he looked at Kylie. "Kylie, listen. I really like you and sometimes that causes me to screw up. You've been my friend for so long and to switch over to dating, I'm so scared I'm going to ruin everything between us that sometimes I unintentionally do something stupid. There's no real excuse for what I did. The only thing I can say is in London I got so caught up in everything then in Munich I just didn't. I didn't even realize until we got to Amsterdam that I hadn't called and I am so sorry. It's only promise I actually told you and I broke it. I am so sorry for not calling. There's no excuse and nothing I can say to fix it but I'm so sorry." James said wrapping his arms around her.

"You do know." Kylie said stunned.

"The boys kinda helped me figure it out." James said. Kylie gave him a curious look. "They gave me a lot of hints, brought up Mother's Day and I finally got it. I'm really sorry about not calling. That's really what the flowers were for. I didn't want to put it out over the air but know that I am sorry for not calling."

"Thank you. Aren't you going to look at the card?"

"I'd rather kiss you."

"Card first." Kylie said.

James pulled back and looked at the front of the envelope. He looked at the words then at Kylie. "Uh, Kylie." James stopped.

"Happy Birthday." Kylie said then kissed his cheek.

"How'd you know it was my birthday? Nobody knows when my birthday is."

"James, your mom is my surrogate mother. Of course I know when it is. I've known since the "Second Grade Disaster" where your party was pretty much a disaster."

"And the party two years ago? You knew the real meaning?"

"A birthday party under the guise of a St. Patrick's Day party. It was brilliant."

"Thanks Kylie."

"And don't worry I won't tell anyone."

"Knew there was a reason I liked you so much." James answered kissing her cheek.

Kylie smiled and headed for her dressing room but a hand pulled her into the boys'. "What?" Kylie asked as Kendall removed his hand from her arm.

"You know today is James's birthday." Logan stated as Carlos guarded the door.

"Today is James's birthday?" Kylie asked curiously.

"The five us know that today is his birthday." Carlos said plainly.

"You're not going to make a big deal out of this are you? That's the last thing James wants."

"No big deal, we promise." Kendall said.

"We just want him to know we care, so tonight after the show you're going to take him here." Logan said handing Kylie a piece of paper.

"And how exactly am I going to do that?"

"We'll convince him to meet you there and we'll take care of the lone wolf."

"Good." Kylie said knowing "The lone wolf" was Gustavo's code name.

"Guys, let me in." James called through the door.

"No big deal, remember." Kylie hissed then left after the boys agreed.

"What was that about?" James asked.

"Nothing. You want to get ice cream after the show?" Kendall asked.

"Sure." James said. After the show they sent James to the ice cream parlor saying they'd meet him there in a couple minutes. Once there he came across Kylie who told him to sit down and handed him a cone of his favorite ice cream. "And the other guys?" James asked.

"They kinda set you up." Kylie said.

"Why would they do that?"

"Well you see, you were wrong. They knew what today is and they wanted you to have some fun so they sent you here on this ... meeting."

"Do you want to go for a walk?" James asked.

"Sure, where to?"

"I've always wanted to see Spain at night." James said.

Kylie smiled and they walked through the town enjoying the romantic atmosphere and nature of being with James. They continued to walk even after their ice creams were long gone with James's hand on Kylie's back. Finally Kylie suggested going back to the hotel even though she didn't want the night to end.

Back at the hotel James walked Kylie back to her room and pressed her to her door with a kiss. "I had fun tonight James." Kylie whispered barely pulling away from his lips.

"Me too." James answered. He placed both hands on her hips and kissed her again. Several heated moments later James finally pulled away. "Love ya."

"Love ya too." Kylie answered. One more kiss then James wished her a good night then went back to his room. The other three ribbed him about it for a bit but James knew it was all in good fun.

In London Kylie received a private message on her _Minnesotababe_ Skuttle-Butter account from _TheJettStetson_ that told her he knew it was Kylie's personal account. A few messages back and forth and he told her how he had figured it out. Kylie was extremely happy especially when he gave her support about being away from her boyfriend, though he didn't know she was dating James.

_Thanks to __TheJettStetson__ for making me feel better about not being able to see my b/f for a few weeks._

Kylie posted that after trailing Jett. She was glad that she could see the softer side of him.

Then two days later, in Scotland, she got another private message but this time from a fan whose handle read _KylieKnightfangirl2.0_ that read:

_I know you're really Kylie Knight. I love that you have a private account so you can write about your private life to get it out there without anyone knowing it's really you. Don't worry I won't tell anyone. The way I figured it out, your Skutt-butts follow a little too closely to Kylie's life. TheDoubleKBand reposted something you posted about being sick and so I checked out your posts. When Kylie released that she had a boyfriend so did you. You mentioned hanging out with your granddad the day of Kylie's concert in Nashville and I saw her granddad there. Then I really knew it was you when you posted that you loved the roses he gave you the same day James gave Kylie roses in Spain. By the way I love that you're dating James. I'm glad you're happy. You deserve it._

Kylie smiled and thanked her fan very glad that though her fan knew _Minnesotababe_ really was Kylie she wouldn't say anything about that or about her dating James.

When she landed Finland on the 27th of March, she got yet another message, this time from _snowbunny02_ that once again told her how the fan figured out that _Minnesotababe_ was Kylie. Once again the fan told her she wouldn't tell anyone and she also said the major thing that clued her into Kylie's relationship with James was that the Skutt-Butt of the girl kissing James had been all over the internet and then Kylie's post about him apologizing for the other girl and that while she approved, she wished Kylie was dating Logan.

Once again Kylie thanked the fan and smiled knowing she had some of the best fans in the world.

Days passed and soon Kylie was flying back to L.A. as Luke went on to Vegas. After making a pit stop at the studio to change, Kylie was joined in her limo by James to her great surprise.

"What are you doing here?" Kylie said.

"Can't I escort my beautiful girlfriend to the KCA's, or best friend as far as anyone knows?" James asked.

"You're too sweet. What about the rest of the guys?"

"I'm not supposed to tell you but yes they'll be there."

A quick, malicious grin crossed Kylie's face then was gone. James barely even noticed it. Then Kylie pulled up The Double K Band's Skuttle-Butter account and posted:

_Repost this if you want to __**see BTR get slimed**__ at the KCA's_.

By the time they got to the KCA's it was one of the top tags in the US. Kylie and James both gave interviews on the green carpet then made their way inside. James went and sat down as Kylie went to find the person in charge. When she did she found out his name was Mark.

"Is there any way possible you'll let me slime Big Time Rush tonight?"

"Who are you?"

"Kylie Knight. I'm nominated for Female Artist and Song of the Year. They're my best friends and I've always pranked them on April 1st but I can't this year since they leave for tour tonight and I'm going to Vegas. Please. Check this out. People want to see Big Time Rush slimed." Kylie said showing him the top tag.

"Tell you what. You win Female Artist of the Year, after all you're up against Taylor Swift, I'll slime them during your acceptance speech."

"They're presenting the award?" Kylie asked.

"That's classified." Mark said.

"I tried." Kylie said but she knew it was a strong possibility. Kylie grinned, thanked the man politely, then went to her seat.

The first award of the night went to favorite TV male actor. It was between Jett, Sammy, and two other boys. Of course the award went to Jett and his speech was mainly self-centered though he did thank his fans and in one unselfish moment he mentioned Kylie. She looked at James who was glaring at her. Kylie shrugged then rolled her eyes. She took his hand then rubbed his knuckles with her thumb hoping to calm him down. It seemed to work as he turned his attention to the stage.

A while later Big Time Rush won for favorite music group and of course thanked Kylie, Katie, and their parents for all the love and support. They also thanked their fans. Then Taylor Swift beat her out for favorite song with _Sparks Fly_. James had yet to return to his seat and looking around Kylie didn't see the other boys either. Though most of her knew it was because they were shooting the music video for their new hit _Time of Our Life_, a small voice in the back of her mind whispered that it was because they were presenting the next award for Favorite Female Artist of the Year.

That small voice was proven right by the announcer saying "presenting the next award and filming their new music video, you know them best as the pop group Big Time Rush, give it up for Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan." The crowd cheered and Kylie crossed her fingers.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A huge thank you to my 100th reviewer Dreamer1992 for the name KylieKnightfangirl2.0 and to Dana2184 for the name snowbunny02 and reviewing nearly every chapter. You both totally rock. Any questions comments?Also remember this chapter was written before <strong>_**Bi****g Time Tests**_** so that's why his birthday is in March and before **_**B****ig ****Time Dreams _so it's the KCA's instead of the Tween Choice Awards._**_**  
><strong>_


	59. Chapter 59

_**A chapter in which we find out what Brent is up to and who wins what award. Plus we find out Kylie's April Fool's Day prank. Oh well same disclaimer. **_

* * *

><p>"These four young ladies have spent the last year singing, touring, performing—" James started.<p>

"Signing autographs, taking photos, answering tons of fan mail—" Logan continued.

"And generally leaving their imprint on your hearts and minds," Kendall said.

"The nominees for favorite Female Artist are ..." Carlos trailed off.

The announcer took over and read the names allowing time for a clip of each girl's most recent music video to play after their name. "Taylor Swift, Vanessa Andretti, Jennifer Woods, and Kylie Knight."

"And the award goes to—" All four boys said.

_"Cause you might be crazy  
>Have I told you lately<br>That I love you?  
>You're the only reason<br>That I'm not afraid to fly,"_ blared from the P.A. system. Kylie sat in shock until Taylor prodded her from where she was sitting next to Kylie.

"Go." Taylor said.

Kylie swallowed then stood, hugged Taylor, and made her way up to the stage. There she accepted the award and then hugged each of the boys. Kylie turned back to the audience and smiled.

"Wow, this is—wow. I've never won anything on a national level before let alone on TV."

"Say thank you." Kendall hissed from behind her.

"A huge, huge thank you to my fans. Without you guys I never would have made this second album, be this popular, have such amazing nights, or be on a world tour with _Luke Bryan._ My fans are super amazing. I love you guys so much. To all of my fans that voted, the K.O.R.B., the Rushers, all my fans this one's for you. Second mad props to the Double K Band, Cajun, Lefty, Cowboy, and Sticks, you guys rock my socks. Thanks to everyone at RCM CBT Globalnet Sanyoid and their music division for promoting the albums, music videos, and songs. Griffin for not putting me through as much craziness as you put these boys through; Rocque Records; Gustavo the brilliant, amazing producer; and Kelly who got all the paperwork and scheduling, and all the rest of my needs taken care of. My mom and my sister who are the best support system anyone could ever ask for, I love you both so much. And above all else the four boys who have stuck with me through one heck of an emotional roller coaster this past year has been. I love you guys more than you with ever know. Your constant love and support mean the world to me. You always make my days amazingly bright and happy. I love you."

"Aw Ky, we love you too." Carlos said.

"Group hug," Kylie said pulling all four boys in then slipped out of the center. "Now, if you love me so much you won't hate me for doing this: in honor of April Fool's Day tomorrow." Kylie said. She pointed up and the boys looked up as green slime poured down.

"Kylie." All four boys groaned.

Kylie smirked. "Sorry boys."

Then Carlos surprised her and wrapped her in a hug. "It's only fair we share the slime."

Kylie groaned and they were escorted off the stage then handed towels. Kylie snapped a quick couple of pictures of the boys covered in slime to post to her website. Then they filmed a few more scenes for their music video and even convinced Kylie to join in singing with them.

At the end of the show they played the video and the crowd loved it. Even Kylie was impressed. As they headed out to their cars Kylie turned to Carlos. "Hey 'Litos," Kylie said sweetly.

"Yeah?" Carlos answered.

"Tomorrow is my first time at a huge official county awards show. Will you go with me?"

"Are you sure you don't want James to go with you?" Carlos asked.

Kylie bit her lip and looked at James guiltily.

"It's your first major county music awards show. I'm honored to get to go to your first awards show, really I am, so it's only fair that your muse and inspiration escort you to these awards." James said.

"You mean that?" Kylie asked.

"Yes."

"So, Carlos?" Kylie asked.

"Well if James is alright with it then sure I'll go." Carlos said.

"Great let's go."

"Go where? The plane is leaving already?"

"Plane? No, we're road tripping to Vegas."

"Road tripping?" James asked. "Now I regret saying he can go instead."

"No changing it now. This is going to be fun." Carlos said.

So they road tripped out to Las Vegas and Kylie got to meet quite a few artists and thanks to a smart move she had brought her guitar and got them to sign it. Though she was a little disappointed not to be at the main show at the MGM Grand but as she watched Carlos goof off with a couple of other guys at Mandalay Bay she realized it was more fun and casual to be there. Then seeing a few of her favorite artists play live also made her glad to be there instead.

"So which awards are you up for again?" Carlos whispered.

"Best New Artist, Female Artist of the Year and Song of the Year for _You're the Reason_." Kylie answered.

"Which one do you think you'll win?"

"If any? Best New Artist. It's fan voted and my fans are amazing. Plus you guys have convinced your Rushers to vote for me so that helps. I'm up against Scotty, Hunter, and Brantley Gilbert though so I'd be ok with not winning against one of them."

"Are you performing tonight?"

"In a little bit. Gustavo and Griffin agreed to let me do_ My Brother_. I am so stoked."

"That's great. And when Kendall sees the performance he's gonna love it."

"I know."

So later on Kylie performed _My Brother_ and the crowd loved it. Almost before she knew it, it was time for the Best New Artist award. Carlos took her hand and did his best to keep her calm. When The Band Perry announced that Kylie had won she was on her feet in seconds and hugged Carlos. "Go get 'em girl." Carlos whispered.

Kylie made her way to the stage passing Brantley Gilbert who shook her hand and congratulated her, then Scotty and Hunter who hugged her and wished her well. Once on stage she hugged each member of The Band Perry then accepted the award with Carlos filming proudly from his seat. "This is so amazing. I am so blessed by my fans you guys totally rock. These fans voted awards always melt my heart. So thank you to all of my fans, The K.O.R.B. and my Rusher fans that also support me. Being nominated with these three guys is more than an honor it's a blessing and I'm lucky. These three men are amazing, Scotty, Hunter, Brantley, I've had the honor of working with all three of them so I know how good they, and their fans, are. You guys deserved this as much as I did. Huge thanks to RCM CBT Globalnet Sanyoid, Rocque Records, Kelly, my mom, my sister, Honey Bear, the boys of BTR, my big brother, Luke Bryan, and above all my band. Without The Double K Band I'd just be another girl singing to her bass guitar. Love ya all, thanks." Kylie said then waved to the crowd.

When Kylie got back to her seat, Carlos hugged her again. "You are amazing Kylie, and your fans love you." Carlos said.

"I know and I'm so lucky to have them." Kylie said.

A little later on the presenter that came out on the MGM Grand stage was one of Kylie's least favorite actors. He was dressed in a 50's or so western get up and Kylie could barely refrain from rolling her eyes at how ridiculous the guy looked.

"Some people just shouldn't wear cowboy hats." Carlos whispered.

Kylie snorted so not to laugh out loud at the thought. The guy sitting on Carlos's other side smirked as well. The actor made a short speech and sang a little song then he said "And the nominees are ..."

The announcer took over and read the list of Nominees. "For Female Artist of the Year, the nominees are: Sarah Evans, Kylie Knight, Martina McBride, Taylor Swift, and Carrie Underwood." The announcer read.

"Was it just me or were those in alphabetical order?" Carlos whispered.

"Hush." Kylie said.

The presenter stepped back up to the mic and said "The ACM Female Artist of the Year is," he opened the envelope and read, "Kylie Knight."

Kylie swallowed, a bit stunned that she won but more so still about what the presenter was wearing. Kylie shook her head, hugged Carlos again and walked up to the Mandalay Bay stage still slightly staring at the big screen of the actor at the MGM Grand stage. She accepted the award from the stage girl standing there then walked over to the mic still glancing back at the big screen. She shook it off and smiled at the audience. "Still not completely sure what to say about that song. Uh maybe you should stick to acting. Uh right. You know earning a fan voted award is one thing, it means you've gotten thousands of people to care and understand your music but earning one from the industry, it means you're doing something right. I am blown away to win this after being pit up against these four amazing powerhouses. These women are phenomenal. I've always looked up to them. Huge thanks to my fans for your support, my mom, my sister, my grandpappy, my brother, my three best friends, The always rocking Double K Band, all the crew, RCM CBT Globalnet Sanyoid, Rocque Records, Gustavo, Kelly, and a huge thank you to Luke Bryan. This tour has been a load of fun and a huge learning experience, I'm glad I got to go and I can't thank you enough for the opportunity. And to our fans, don't forget we're coming to Mexico City tomorrow then to Toronto on the third." Kylie waved and was escorted off the stage.

After the show Carlos took Kylie to the airport where she met with Luke Bryan and their tour continued. Carlos also took her car back to L.A. and from there Big Time Rush was scheduled to fly to Sydney for their next stop.

When Kylie woke up the next morning she was in a hotel room in a comfy bed but had no recollection on how she got there. She flipped on the TV to find it all in Spanish and realized she was in Mexico City. Instead of spending the day exploring the city like she normally did, or at meet and greets, Kylie texted Sticks who told her they were two rooms down on the right.

Kylie entered Sticks room to find the boys just hanging out. She snapped off the Mexican sports channel and sat down on the coffee table looking at all four men. "I can tell you why Carlos always where's that helmet." Kylie started softly as she looked down at her hands. "I can tell you the name of James's only dog. Logan's real first name and why it was legally changed; why Kendall always checks his closet before going to bed; the date of James's first kiss. I can name every instrument those four boys can play. I can tell you why Logan doesn't have a dad. I even tell you who came up with the name Big Time Rush."

The band glanced at each other wondering where their little singer was going with her story.

"Then I look at you four. I realize that you four have done so much to help pull me through. Sometimes even as much as my best friends and I can't even tell you Lefty or Cajun's first names. I don't when Tina's birthday is or why Lefty is deaf in one ear. I don't know Cajun's girlfriend's name; I barely know Stick's wife. Something is definitely wrong here. You boys have done so much for me and I barely know anything about you."

The band looked at each other again but this time they were smiling, relieved their singer wasn't freaking out about something major. Lefty got up from the armchair he was sitting on and sat down next to Kylie throwing an arm around her shoulders. "Well to start, Cajun's full name is Louie Jones and he grew up in Pembroke Pines, Florida." Lefty said.

"It's about half an hour from both Ft. Lauderdale and Miami. There's a bus that takes me from the end of my block straight to the beach." Cajun added.

"Tina's birthday is April 10th," Sticks said, "at 4:45 in the afternoon."

"That's going to be an amazing birthday." Kylie cooed.

"See I knew you'd say that." Sticks answered.

So the fivesome played 20 or more like 100 questions before Honey Bear was knocking on the door to tell them that it was time for sound check.

As with all good things the Luke Bryan/Kylie Knight World Tour came to an end with their show in Tallahassee, Florida in honor of several military firefighters who had lost their lives in a huge blaze. They would also be donating half of the night's profits to the base firefighter unit.

"We are honored to have you and Luke here tonight." The chief told her before the show.

"I'm honored to get to play and to donate. One of my best friends, Logan, lost his dad in a fire when he was eight."

"His dad was a firefighter?"

"Yeah, in Texas. Fort Hood." Kylie said. "I'd like to meet the families of the fallen heroes if that's possible."

"Certainly. If we can clear it with your manager—"

"Screw my manager. Get them all together and I'll come out there to see them." Kylie smiled.

Sure enough Kylie met with the families outside with Honey Bear watching carefully. Meanwhile in Toronto the boys were being questioned for not being dressed.

"Even Kylie and The Double K Band are on that wall." Carlos said stopping the rope he was swinging on.

"Kylie?" Kelly asked.

"Quickest Hair Braiding and most pages read back stage between sets at 103. The Double K Band is up there for fastest restringing of a guitar at 10.1 seconds." Logan said.

Kelly and Gustavo looked at each other and then rolled their eyes but let the boys try to break N'SYNC's record.

After both concerts were over both Kylie and the boys headed for New York. Kylie spent the night talking to Kendall, Logan, Carlos and James then as she slept her band spoke with their loved ones that were already in New York. When Kylie was woken later she noticed the shades were all down so she looked at Brent. "Why does it feel like we're not moving?" Kylie asked.

"Because we had to make a little pit stop." Brent said.

"One of the guys get hungry or something? I could have sworn you had the bus stocked when we landed in Toronto." Kylie said. They had driven from Toronto to Vancouver to Tallahassee and should have been on their way to New York City.

"No, I just want you to do a little song for a friend of mine."

"I'm under contract for Rocque Records—"

"He's already approved it."

Kylie shrugged but followed Brent off the bus.

"Just behave and follow all his orders."

Kylie looked up at the building and froze. She swallowed and looked back at Brent. "Gustavo approved this? Recording here?"

"Yes." Brent answered.

"And the owner is inside?"

"It's his place, of course he's inside." Brent said irritated.

"Then my answer is no." Kylie told him turning to get back on the bus.

"Listen here ya little brat." Brent said grabbing her arm. "I've worked my tail end off getting you on this tour. Luke Bryan's manager and agent weren't keen on taking a spoiled diva in her first year on a world tour but I made sure they wouldn't regret it. And you didn't even thank me for it. The least you can do is walk in that building and sing the nice, little song he wrote for you so I at least get something out of this tour."

"That owner/producer/songwriter ruined my life. He's the reason I had to move from Minnesota and that I have a therapist. There is no way I'm willingly going to walk into that building."

"What's going on out—Brent? How'd you get her here? I never thought—" Rick said looking from Brent to Kylie.

"I've got it. We'll be in in a minute." Brent said.

"I'm not going in that building unless he wants to go to jail." Kylie said. "The only place I'm going is back to my bus and then to New York. There I'm going to celebrate my drummer's daughter's birthday and finish out my worldwide tour. And Brent find your own way home because I'm done with you." Kylie shook his hand off her arm and stormed back to the bus. She climbed on board and looked at the driver. "Change of plans, Brent is not coming with us. Just drive to New York." Kylie said. She walked back to the windows and lifted the shades.

"Isn't that your father?" Sticks asked.

Honey Bear also looked out the window as the bus pulled away. "That is your father." Honey Bear said.

"I told you I didn't trust Brent. That he was up to something." Kylie sighed then explained what happened.

"Oh Kylie." Sticks said reaching for her.

"Don't." Kylie said. "I just want to be left alone right now." Kylie scooped up Bacon, grabbed a sports bottle of orange juice, then walked back to her bunk. A couple hours later her computer lit up with a Face Talk call from Kendall. "Hey big bro." Kylie said softly.

"What's wrong sissy? Your Skuttle-Butter said bummed out, your private one read when am I ever wrong, and you look like you wish you were wrong." Kendall said.

"How do you know about my private account?" Kylie asked.

"I have people, now, answer my question." Kendall said.

"You remember how I told you I thought my tour manager was up to something but you told me not to worry about it because you thought he was just stressed from the tour?"

"Vaguely."

"I was right. You were wrong."

"What was he up to?"

"He wanted me to record with—" Kylie looked down and stopped.

"With who Kylie?" Kendall asked gently.

"With Dad." Kylie said softly. "He tricked me into it. Stopped in Tennessee outside the record company. Told me that Gustavo approved of it. Then dad came out. Brent had the nerve to grab my arm. I can still see the finger marks." Kylie said.

"You know dad can't touch you now. And Gustavo never would have approved it if he knew all the details." Kendall said.

"Who cares what Gustavo thinks? As your manager it's up to me. I only approve of one label and you know which one that is." Katie said peaking over Kendall shoulder.

"Hey Katie." Kylie said gently.

"Kylie, we're gonna see you in a couple hours and we'll talk more then but remember you kick butt and are amazing." Kendall said.

"Is Mom there?" Kylie asked.

"Yeah, just a minute." Kendall stood and walked across the room. Then Mrs. Knight appeared in the frame.

"Mom, can we talk?" Kylie asked nearly in tears.

"Sure sweetheart." Mrs. Knight answered.

"Uh ... In private?" Kylie said. Mrs. Knight gave her daughter a look but walked back to what would be Kylie's dressing room. "Mom, do you think Dad would have hurt me?"

"Physically? No. I think he learned his lesson with Kendall. Kylie, your dad ... there was a reason he said his half of the twins. Your dad loved all his kids. He was so excited to be a dad. At least he was until you kids were about four. Then he signed a huge artist to his label. After that his family sorta fell by the way side. Katie was our last chance of working things out. Every time Kendall cried he told me I had to get him. You cried your dad was up in a heartbeat. Somehow that man could tell the difference between yours and Kendall's cries. You were your daddy's little princess. He had these grand plans for you. Dresses and tea parties and eventually his little shining country star. But then even at three years old you destined for the ice. He wasn't happy with it but you were his princess and he could let you do it." Mrs. Knight said. "Did he lay a hand on you?"

"No. My tour manager did."

"Honey, are you alright?"

"I ... I think so. I want my mommy."

This time Mrs. Knight could see the tears slipping down her daughter's face. "Aw honey. I would be there in a heartbeat if I could. In fact if I could come through this phone I wrap you in a warm hug and not let go." Her voice was soft and gentle and it was working its way into Kylie heart.

"But you can't." Kylie said.

"I know baby." Mrs. Knight sighed but then was struck with an idea. Remember how she used to calm her frightened children after nightmares Mrs. Knight sat down on the couch and sang until her daughter fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>There you have it. I wasn't sure about adding the last bit about Kylie and her mom but I felt it needed to be a little bit fluffy there. Hope you like this one.<strong>_


	60. Chapter 60

_**Yes I know it's not physically possible for a bus to get from Nashville to New York, New York in the amount of time I have it set, it takes at least 14 and a half hours, especially with bus driver regulations but for the sake of the story it works. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Same disclaimer.**_

* * *

><p>When the bus stopped in New York City Kylie was reluctant to get off. She sat back and mentally prepared herself as she stroked Bacon. Finally Honey Bear offered her a hand up and she took it tucking Bacon under one arm and putting an open marker in the other. She climbed off the bus carefully then headed inside signing autographs and taking pictures like a pro even though her heart wasn't really in it. Inside she made her way to the back stage area then put Bacon down. The instant the puppy's paws hit the ground her nose followed suit and she made her way across the room weaving between feet and equipment to a pair of well-known sneakers. The puppy climbed into the helmet next to the feet and was almost instantly asleep.<p>

Kylie didn't see Carlos's reaction because she was being smothered in a hug. "Hi James," Kylie said softly. "Please watch the toes."

"My sweet Kylie, I missed you so much, you don't even know how bad it was." James said.

"I'm sure." Kylie whispered.

"Wait, did you say toes?" James asked. Kylie nodded and James looked down to see she was in fact barefooted. "Why are you not wearing shoes?"

"None of my guys are except Honey Bear." Kylie answered.

James looked around and noticed Kelly, Kylie's band, several of Big Time Rush's Band, Katie, and even Freight Train weren't wearing shoes.

"Didn't you see the Skutt-Butt this morning?" Kylie asked. James pulled out his phone and pulled up The Double K Band's page.

"_April 10__th__ Tom's One Day Without Shoes, TheDoubleKBand is doing its part, are you? __**Withoutshoes.**_" James read. Then he saw the picture of Sticks, Lefty, Cajun, Cowboy, and Kylie all seated on the couch all barefoot. "Oh right. I'm proud of you." James kissed her cheek.

Even though Kylie had come to love the warmth and comfort of James's hugs, her mind was currently screaming for her to run and hide. Kylie ignored that voice though and let James pull her back into his hug.

"Alright share the blonde." Logan said some odd minutes later.

"No, she's mine." James said stubbornly keeping his arms around his girlfriend.

"Back off or I'll get Katie." Logan said. James reluctantly let go and Logan hugged her very briefly. Then he pulled back and took her by her shoulders looking at her carefully. "Take a walk with me?" Logan said.

Kylie sighed and walked with him to her dressing room.

"What color is your bandanna?" Logan asked.

Kylie looked down at the purple bandanna and knew what he meant. "I know what you want Logan but I don't think you can fix this one. Kendall tell you what happened?" Kylie asked.

"Yes. Kylie, we figure it was his plan to put your name next to his to boost his reputation. If his daughter can forgive him for his mistakes why can't everyone else? Gustavo never approved it though."

"I know. He's a lot of things but he's not that stupid."

"I wish I knew what to say to help you but I don't. Maybe I can't say anything but I can do this." Logan opened Kylie's dressing room door and there stood Mrs. Knight.

"Thanks Logan." Kylie hugged him then rushed to her mom.

"It's alright my beautiful little girl." Mrs. Knight said hugging her daughter. "My sweet, beautiful, intelligent, graceful, little girl."

"Stop with the adjectives and help me." Kylie said.

"I love you, never doubt that." Mrs. Knight said leading Kylie to the couch. "You're graceful and stubborn and hardheaded but also conniving and manipulative and amazingly talented. I love for everything you can do and everything you put your mind to. For what you believe in. I have never treated you different from your brother and sister because you were like your father, I treated you differently because you are smart and your conscience doesn't always lead you the same direction the other two went. Your father would let you get away with anything just to keep you happy, so would Brooke."

"But that didn't fly with you or Papi." Kylie said.

"No, that's why I'm so hard on you. I raised Kendall and Katie completely—"

"But Dad influenced me and you were trying to stamp out everything he taught me. I just feel so stupid for falling for his plot."

"Come here baby." Mrs. Knight said. Kylie sat down with her mom and leaned her head on her shoulder. Mrs. Knight wrapped her daughter in a hug and began singing to her. They remained this way until Kendall entered and told her it was time for sound check.

As Kendall and Katie watched from backstage, Kylie performed _Colors of the Wind _for her sound check and Katie frowned. "She's slipping back into her shell. James hugged her for a solid two minutes and she just stood there.

"What can we do?" Kendall asked. "Push too hard and she'll break, don't question her and she'll fall farther in. Besides Mom's already talked to her."

"Mom sang to her. Not much talking done. Give her a general pep talk. Don't mention anything you assume otherwise she'll deny it." Katie said.

Kendall's face lit up. Katie smirked and hoped his plan would work. Kylie walked over to Katie and handed the younger girl the mic. "Hold that for a moment." Kylie said. Katie took it and Kylie pulled off the bandanna around her wrist and wrapped it around the mic. Then she gave the mic to Gustavo. "Thank you." Kylie whispered before going back to her dressing room. She had only been in there for a few moments when Kendall walked in.

"I don't like stating the obvious."

"You just did."

"You know what I missed most while I was on tour without you?" Kendall asked sitting down on the couch.

"What?" Kylie asked sitting next to him.

Kendall looked down at his pants and said "My fiery, passionate, twin sister. I know you haven't really been the same since Minnesota, we've all grown since then, but towards the end of the U.S. tour and in Barcelona you were staring to get that fire back. I don't expect you to be anything but yourself. I hope you know that."

"I do Kendall."

"I love seeing you smile and have fun and enjoy this amazing opportunity. I look at you and I don't see a victim. I see my sister surviving. Katie told me not to say this but I look at you and it's like you're floating in the middle of the ocean, like all you can see is a turbulent storm and waves threatening to drown you. But what you don't realize is that you don't have to do this alone. There's no storm you ever have to face alone." Kendall flipped his hand over that he had been using to pick at his jeans. "All you have to do is take it, take my hand and I'll pull you out of that storm or help you face it if I can't protect you from it."

After Kendall said that it went silent and they both stared at the pale hand. Kylie didn't want to take it as that meant leaning on someone else and quite possibly setting herself up for failure but Kylie also knew if she couldn't trust her brother she wouldn't be able to trust anyone else. Kylie swallowed hard and took his hand. After a moment she crawled onto his lap and curled up like she usually did after her terrifying nightmares. Kendall wrapped his sister in his arms like a small child and then pulled out his tablet and pulled up a file he had played several times while on the road and he was feeling nostalgic. It was a slide show of Kylie, Katie, Kendall, James, Logan, and Carlos as they grew up set to several old songs. Kylie cuddled into her brother's warm arms and enjoyed the show.

"Kylie," Carlos said bursting in a few minutes after the show had ended. Kylie looked up from a photo of her on Kendall's back before their first day of seventh grade at her friend. "Did I interrupt something?" Carlos asked.

"No, what's up?" Kylie asked.

"Gustavo wants to know if you still have your _Superstar_ outfit."

"Yeah, why?"

"We're doing _Superstar_ tonight?" Kendall asked.

"If she's up for it," Carlos said.

"You're telling me you haven't performed it lately?" Kylie asked.

"We did it until we started getting people say it wasn't same so in Vancouver we did _Paralyzed_ and then in London we started doing a cover of the Beatles _I Wanna Hold Your Hand._ We did the song again in Barcelona but again after that they didn't like it so we started doing _We Can Work It Out._" Carlos said.

"You guys love _Superstar._" Kylie said.

"I know." Carlos said.

"Then we have to perform it." Kylie said. Kendall and Carlos grinned.

"Kendall, why don't you go tell Logan and James?" Carlos asked.

Kylie stood and Kendall left. Then Carlos offered her his hand. "Uh Carlos?" Kylie asked confused.

"It's there if you need it." Carlos said. "You're not alone."

"Never thought I was," Kylie said taking his hand then hugging him. Carlos smiled and hugged his friend back. "Now I need you to do something for me."

"Name it." Carlos said pulling away.

"After I get this teddy bear signed," Kylie picked up the white teddy from her vanity and waved it at Carlos, "I need you to deliver it and a BTR NYC t-shirt to a very special fan for her seventh birthday." Kylie said.

"Kylie."

"I know we're not supposed to," Kylie said seeing the exasperated look on Carlos's face, "but she's a super special fan and I owe her dad. Please?" Kylie begged with her puppy dog pout.

"Alright fine. Who's signing the bear?" Carlos asked.

"You boys." Kylie said handing him the bear and a black marker. Carlos sighed but signed the bear. "Thank you." Kylie said. She got the other three signatures then dragged Carlos to the merchandise table. She smirked at the guy and grabbed a t-shirt.

"Hey, 24.99 for that," the guy said.

"See this shirt?" Kylie asked politely, pointing to the bright yellow shirt she was wearing. "Can you read?"

"Satellite Hall Concert Arena," The man said.

"Exactly. And you can only get these if you are working here like you, currently staff, or," Kylie spun around and pointed at the word on the back, "Talent. Like I currently am," Kylie turned back around.

"Oh, I am so sorry Ms. Knight." The man said.

"Thanks." Kylie said. She smiled kindly at the man and walked back to the backstage area. There she handed the bear and t-shirt to Carlos and looked around the backstage area. She spotted Sticks making out with his wife and cleared her throat. Sticks only waved her off. Kylie rolled her eyes then saw Tina throwing a ball for Bacon. "Hey Bella." Kylie said.

"Tinker Bell," she squealed running over to Kylie.

"I got a prezzy for a special birthday girl." Kylie said.

"What's that?" Tina said.

"Carlos." Kylie said.

"You got me Carlos for my birthday." Tina squealed.

"No he has your present." Kylie laughed.

"For you, happy birthday." Carlos said. Sticks finally pulled away from his wife and snapped a couple pictures of Tina and Carlos with her presents.

"Thank you." Tina said throwing her arms around Carlos.

"You're welcome." Carlos said.

"How'd you do it Kylie?"

"Want to know a secret?" Kylie asked kneeling in front of the younger girl.

"Absolutely. Please." Tina said her manners kicking in at the last second.

"Carlos here, is my best friend." Kylie said.

"No way!" Tina said in disbelief.

"Yes way." Carlos said.

"And he just loves to make little girl's birthday dreams come true." Kylie said.

"Cool." Tina said.

With about an hour left before the show James took Kylie's hand and pulled her behind the curtain the boys used to change behind. "Kylie, are you ok?" James asked taking her hand.

"I think so. I mean my mom really helped and Kendall and Carlos were nice too." Kylie said.

"Anything I can do?" James asked.

Kylie looked at her handsome boyfriend and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Just hold me."

James looked down at her then wrapped his arms around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head. "I'm here sweetie and I'm going to protect you."

Kylie looked up at James and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Thank you, that means the world to me." James smiled his slow, seductive grin then dipped his head and kissed Kylie. Kylie wrapped her arms around James neck then he walked her backwards pressing her into the wall. Kylie swallowed but grinned into the kiss.

"Hey James," Logan started, "Sorry." Logan finished. James pulled away from Kylie but looked down at her not moving.

"If we don't move he can't see us."

"I'm not a bear James." Logan said.

"Did you want something?" Kylie asked.

"Nope. Sorry." Logan said walking away.

Later, during the second song of Kylie's concert, Kylie went into her first set of acrobatic tricks when Bacon ran on stage. Kylie didn't notice the dog until she ran under her during a one handed backhand spring. Kylie landed and then whistled and the dog stopped then went back to Kylie and sat. Kylie ran through Bacon's paces as she finished the song. The crowd went wild. "Thank you, thank you all. Give it up for my dog, Bacon." The crowd cheered and Kylie scooped up Bacon. "Hang in there one second I'll be back in a second to finish the show." Kylie said. Kylie took Bacon back stage and handed her to Katie and demanded she hold on to the dog. Then Kylie went back out to the stage.

Kylie finished out the next four songs but right before the start of her last song before her outfit change her in-ears went quiet. She turned it up farther as she could still feel the drum beat under her feet but there was no sound in her ears. So she turned up the volume but still nothing. Out of the corner of her eyes she could see Lefty giving her a concerned look but she shook her head and unclipped the battery pack from her back pocket. She checked it and saw the red light on it. She turned it off for a second then turned it back on to see the battery light flicker on then shut off. Kylie rolled her eyes pulled her in-ears out.

"Alright guys can I get some silence in here? Come on hold down the noise." Kylie said. She clipped the pack back to her back pocket as the crowd went quiet. "Thank you. Now I'm going to play this next song for you but I'm going to ask that you keep the noise down again. As it turns out the battery pack for my in-ear monitors, these cool little things here," Kylie held up one, "that let me hear my band play over all the screaming just died. So these amps also give kick back from the band but you have to hold it down so I can hear it." Kylie smiled then went into her fifth song with the crowd much more quiet than usual. "Thank you." Kylie called. She ran off the stage and while she changed they got her a new battery pack and she finished the rest of her show like usual and as she said her farewells she noticed people start to leave.

Kylie watched as they left and when everyone was done moving she smirked and surveilled the remaining crowd. "Well this just breaks my heart. Look at all these empty seats. You know I've always believed I had the best fans in the world. Turns out some of them can't even stick around to support my favorite pop band. That breaks my heart. Not to mention I'm performing again later. As you all take the next five minutes to wait for Big Time Rush to come out I'm going to go out front to see if anyone wants free seats. So the rest of you fill in the empty seats up here so we can bring the rest of them in. Oh and please no pushing. I've always found the best seats in the house were in the mid-section so you don't get your ear drums blown out and you can still see them without craning your neck. OK, fill it up." Kylie said then she turned off her mic and raced out front.

"Where is she going?" Gustavo raged.

"To improve her reputation," Mrs. Knight said. "You've always said you've wanted her to be a sweet and innocent girl. This will help."

"Her fans are going to love her and so will ours if she gives away free tickets to our concert." Kendall said.

Kylie walked outside and the 50 or so fans cheered. "Thank you, thank you all. Alright quiet down for a moment." Kylie said. The crowd went quiet. "Let me hear you scream if you want to see BTR live in concert for free."

The crowd went wild and Kylie smiled.

"Alright. I'll see what I can do." Kylie said. After posing for a few photos with the security guards Kylie motioned for them to follow her. "Alright, those stairs will take you to the upper balcony which should have plenty of seats for all of you. So pick a seat and enjoy the show. And please no pushing or fighting or you'll be asked to leave." Kylie pointed out the stairs then ran back into the main floor then back to the stage jumping up on it. Kylie turned to face the crowd and pulled her mic from her back pocket. She turned it back on then said "Let's see if I can do this." Kylie looked up at the clock and saw it read six seconds. When it ticked to five she counted down "In five seconds, four boys, three words, two albums, one international singing sensation, give it up** for Big Time Rush!**" Kylie called. She pointed to the big screen behind her which was slowly rising then she raced off stage left.

Kylie watched from backstage as the concert started. Then she noticed that the boys had walked down the ramps instead of bouncing off the trampoline.

"Hey, what happened to the tramp?" Kylie said as she turned back to Gustavo.

"Spotty welding and over use, it fell apart." Kelly said.

"Isn't that going to affect your stunts for _Superstar_?" Katie asked.

"Yes, yes it is." Kylie said. "Unless ..." Kylie trailed off and raced to Gustavo's producer stand. She hit the pause button on the live feed and zoomed in. "What if instead of coming in from the top of the stage here I came in from over here?" Kylie pointed to the edge of stage left. "Then I did some acro tricks behind James and Carlos as Logan sings his lines and do a little ballet as I wait for them to start the line that cues the series of tricks?"

"That could actually work." Gustavo said.

"Thanks, glad you agree." Kylie said. So they told the boys her plan as they raced back stage between sets and both James and Carlos agreed to stay far enough forward that they wouldn't get in her way.

* * *

><p><em><strong>And there you have it and yes April 10th is Tom's one day without shoes. It's a campaign to show the impact a pair of shoes can have on a child's life. Hope you liked this chapter. Drop me a line.<strong>_


	61. Chapter 61

_**Here's the nice and long chapter that fought me the whole way. Same disclaimer.**_

* * *

><p>Kylie looked at Gustavo as the boys went back on then walked over to the couch and sat down.<p>

"Kylie, what are you singing?" Gustavo asked three songs after _Superstar_.

Kylie didn't hear him and continued singing. Gustavo pulled the z-pod from her hand and unplugged the earphones. Then he heard the music to _Count On You_ but no words.

"This is the music for _Count on You_." Gustavo said.

"Yes sir. No words I like this version better."

"You know the words by heart?"

"Jordin's part, yes sir. It's one of my favorite songs." Kylie said. Gustavo nodded and handed her back the z-pod. Kylie plugged her headphones back in and went back to listening to the music on repeat.

The show that night came to a close with _Elevate_ and then _We Can Work it Out_, which Kylie loved watching them perform, but the crowd was still cheering for more.

"You boys up for an encore?" Kelly asked.

"Only if Kylie can perform with us," James said.

"Why would ...?" Gustavo trailed off thinking. This could be the perfect way for him to find out if she was dating one of the boys. "I've got it. Make it romantic. Do _Count On You_."

"Sounds good," Kylie said. "Boys?"

"Ok." Kendall said. The four boys huddled and talked to each other planning the song then Carlos explained it to Kylie who shrugged.

The stage went dark and Kylie grabbed her mic and walked out to upstage center. There she sat down on the stage that sat behind the trampoline hole. The area where the trampoline had been now had a tarp over it. The lights came up over the stage and she saw the boys on the scaffolding on either side of her each on a different level.

"_Now I'm about to give you my heart,  
>But remember this one thing.<br>I've never been in love before,  
>So you gotta go easy on me.<em>" Kylie sang.

"_I heard love is dangerous,  
>Once you fall you never get enough,<br>But the thought of you leaving,  
>Ain't so easy for me." <em>Kendall sang. As Kendall sang Logan, Carlos, and Kendall made their way down to the stage and James came down to Kylie and held his hand out for her. Kylie took it and stood up. As she sang her next line she allowed James to lead her down the ramp to the stage. The song continued and Kylie danced with James acting romantic towards him. For all intents and purposes it was like they were a couple.

When they walked off stage after saying good night to their fans Gustavo looked between them. "You and James?"

"It's the easiest to portray a romantic relationship with him. Carlos it's just too awkward, Logan I'm not going there, and Kendall is my big brother. James is a charmer, he makes it easy." Kylie said. She smirked and then they boarded the buses.

Gustavo, Big Time Rush's band, the crew, Mrs. Knight, and Katie all flew back to L.A. while Kylie, the boys, Honey Bear, Kelly, Freight Train, and The Double K Band all rode the buses back. With two drivers per bus it didn't take any time at all for them to get back home. Halfway home Kylie switched from the BTR bus to her own knowing Logan and Kendall were tired of seeing her PDA with James. In two and a half days the two buses crossed the country and made it back to the Palm Woods. Or rather BTR's bus did. With about eight hours left in the trip Kylie's bus began making clinking sounds. Thankfully they were just outside of Flagstaff, Arizona so they headed into a repair shop.

"Should take me about an hour to fix," Doc. McGovern said. He was the repair man and the owner of the building.

"Well go ahead." Kelly sighed realizing that Kylie's bus was the only one equipped to pull the trailer. "Kylie, do you want to come with us or would you like to stay?"

"I'm fine here. You guys go ahead. He said it should only take about an hour to fix so you guys go ahead, we'll be there about an hour later. Don't worry; I've got both Sticks and Honey Bear watching over me." Kylie said.

"Well if you're sure." Kelly said.

"Just don't wake the guys." Kylie said.

"Too late for that," James said. "What's wrong?" It was like he just appeared out of nowhere. Kylie smiled at the sight of his hair sticking up everywhere and his sleepy, concerned look. After all it was only about four in the morning

"Bus broke down. We'll make it home about an hour after you boys do. Don't worry about me."

"Too late. I always worry about you sweetheart. Ever since you strode through my front door at eight years old with that bruise on your upper arm from your dad gripping you too hard."

"It's just a broken down bus. The boys and I will hang out here and we'll be home about an hour after you will. Go on." Kylie said jerking her head towards the bus.

"Are you sure? You can come with us." James said.

"Yeah I'm sure. I'm going to hang with my guys for the last eight hours of the tour. You guys are always around, I'll miss these guys." Kylie said.

James nodded and he and Kelly got back on the Big Time Rush bus and headed for home. As they waited in the waiting room of the repair shop Sticks began drumming on the coffee table and Cajun pulled out his guitar. They put on a show for whoever was listening and when Doc said the bus was done they finished the song and Doc knocked 10 percent off the bill.

Six hours later the Big Time Rush bus pulled up out front of the Palm Woods and the boys got off. Once up in the apartment after running from Bitter's and his golf cart tour, Kendall looked at Mrs. Knight and Katie. "What's going on?"

"One you're famous now and two I'm jealous Bitters thought of the Big Time Experience before I did." Katie said.

"And three welcome home hug." Mrs. Knight added. "Wait."

Everyone froze.

"I have six children and a dog." Mrs. Knight finished.

"Kylie's bus broke down outside of Flagstaff. She should be home in an hour." Kendall said hugging his mom. After Logan's discussion about love science and Carlos being totally shallow, James shrugged and headed for the refrigerator.

"Huh. With Carlos pursuing the Jen's," James pulled a bottle of water out of the fridge and the Knights turned to look at him, "that leaves me with sole dibs on the love of my life, Lucy." James said.

"Lucy is the love of your life?" Kendall asked. "What about Kylie?"

"Eh, that was just tour. If Kylie was the love of my life, why didn't she come back with us from Flagstaff when her bus broke down? Why did she spend the last 12 hours with her band?" James asked.

"Maybe she knew how awkward it was for us?" Kendall asked.

"Who cares? She was _my_ girlfriend. Besides who knows how she'll really feel about me once she gets back here and gets a look at all the new guys here. Besides Lucy's smart and hot so yeah." James said.

Thirty minutes later Kylie called her mom. "Mom, do you have my plane tickets for tomorrow?" Kylie asked after the normal greetings.

"You haven't even gotten home yet and you're thinking about leaving again?"

"Not thinking about it, I am leaving."

"Kylie." Mrs. Knight frowned.

"You promised Mom. It's a four week vacay to relax and de-stress."

"Am I supposed to be buying these tickets?"

"No, Kelly was supposed to buy them and you were supposed to pick them up from her or remind her if she forgot. It's part of the record deal."

"What record deal?"

"The one where I get a platinum album and Griffin sends me on a four week vacay with whoever I choose."

"And who are you taking?"

"A week with each boy and then two days with Katie and my band and their families at Disneyland."

"Interesting," Mrs. Knight said. Kylie could detect the disappointment even if Mrs. Knight didn't mean it.

"You're welcome to come to the park as well." Kylie added hoping to make her mom happy.

"You know I don't like amusement parks. Besides who would look after your brothers?"

"Mom, Kendall and James are 18, Carlos will be 18 in less than three weeks, and Logan already has the mentality of an adult. I'm sure they'd be ok for two days on their own."

"Do you remember what happened when they mansion sat for Gustavo?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"Yes but that was nearly two years ago." Kylie said.

"And may I remind you, London and Toronto?" Mrs. Knight said.

"True, on second thought maybe leaving them alone isn't such a good idea. As soon as I come back from Disneyland you and I will spend some time together."

"Maybe we could go shopping or horseback riding."

"I'd like that."

Mrs. Knight hung up and Kylie sighed.

"Everything alright?" Cajun asked.

"I'm starting to realize how much I miss my mom."

"Don't worry; you'll have the next several months to spend with her." Cowboy said.

"Did I mention I'm taking the next four weeks to go on vacation?" Kylie asked sheepishly.

"No." The guys said together.

"And when I come back from Malibu I'm taking you four, your significant others, and Tina and Katie to Disneyland for two days?"

"Didn't mention that either." Sticks said.

"Oh well I am. Honey Bear you're more than welcome to come too."

"Thanks Kylie but I'm sure the minute Griffin finds out he's going to tell me to go."

"Listen, I know you're going to protect me whether you get paid or not but why don't you bring someone with you? I'm tired of seeing you as the third wheel. Bring your girlfriend or—"

"My fiancée?" Honey Bear asked.

"Kevin Ryan." Kylie snapped. "How dare you propose to a girl and not tell me."

"We've been engaged for two years, and how do you know my real name? Your dad never said it." Honey Bear said knowing that two years ago Kylie didn't even know him.

"Not while you were standing there. That's not important. I want to meet this woman."

"Alright, I'll bring Mickey to Disneyland." Honey Bear said.

"Great." Kylie said.

The bus finally dropped them off at Rocque Records and Kylie went inside to find Griffin and Gustavo on one couch staring at Kelly and Carlos sitting across from them. Then Kylie noticed the pony behind Carlos and Kelly. "Alright, whose vote or opinion are you trying to buy slash gain slash influence?" Kylie asked.

"So what's that song going to be, Carlos?" Kelly asked.

"Ah, I get it." Kylie muttered.

"Well if it wasn't for Gustavo I'd still be in Minnesota shoveling driveways." Carlos said thoughtfully.

"You're darn right you would be." Gustavo snapped.

"But I love the pony Griffin got for me." Carlos said excitedly turning to pet the pony.

Kylie walked around the horse trailing her hand along the horse's rump not to spook him and looked from the two men to Carlos. She really couldn't believe their tactics but really she should have expected it.

"And there's more ponies where that came from." Griffin said.

"Not fair, you're trying to buy Carlos's vote." Gustavo cried.

"And that answers my question." Kylie said.

"Wrong, I'm simply doing business with ponies." Griffin said. "And if you keep quiet I'll get you one." Griffin looked at Kylie.

"I don't want a pony. I want a horse, a stallion named Maximus. Oh wait that's right I've got one. You bought me one to convince me to work with Brent and not to push him. Do you see how well that worked out for you?" Kylie snapped.

Griffin raised an eyebrow at Kylie and she knew they'd talk later. "Now, what song's it going to be?" Griffin asked standing. "_Love me, Love me_?" His assistant cracked his knuckles.

"Or _Elevate._" Gustavo said also standing then reaching over and cracking the guy's knuckles again.

Carlos swallowed and looked from the men to Kylie. She smirked and glanced from him to the pony then back to Carlos and back to the pony then back to Carlos. She raised her eyebrows and her eyes darted to the pony again. Carlos put his helmet on and gave the men another look before jumping over the couch onto the horse. "Wildfire away," Carlos said then rode the pony out of the studio leaving Griffin and Gustavo dumbstruck.

"You do realize his favorite song by BTR is _Windows Down_, right? Which means this will probably blow up in your faces." Kylie said smiling.

"What are you doing here, Kylie?" Kelly asked.

"I want my tickets." Kylie said.

"What tickets?" Griffin asked.

"Plane tickets, from here to The Bahamas, to Cabo, to Minnesota, to Malibu and then eight, ten, twelve, thirteen two-day passes to Disneyland. Just like you promised," Kylie said.

"I never promised you five trips." Griffin said.

Kylie smirked and pulled her contract out of her purse. "Page four, paragraph two, subsection one: If Kylie's second album goes platinum she gets four weeks of vacation with whomever she chooses." Kylie read. "It doesn't say that I can only pick one person or where the four weeks must take place. Also I just got you a platinum album. Something you two haven't seen in over 10 years. So Disneyland wouldn't be too much to ask for after that. It's only two days."

"You have an interview next week with Star TV. They want an exclusive look back." Kelly said.

"The interview is going to have to wait. I need this vacation. After everything that tour manager put me through: he was mean, rude, ungrateful, and tried to get me to sing with my father. When I refused he did this." Kylie lifted her sleeve and showed the three adults. "You don't get that from a normal grab. You get that from someone grabbing you hard enough that they could try to break your arm. You owe me. I've worked my tail end off for you for six and a half months without giving you the kind of back-talking or problems the boys do. Give me what I want." Kylie demanded.

"Griffin she's right, the interview can wait. The vacations were part of the deal and she's conquered so much in the past year that it would only be fair." Kelly said.

"Who are you taking with you?" Griffin asked softly.

Though he would never apologize, Kylie was certain of that, she knew he was trying to be nicer. "James, Logan, Carlos, and Kendall. In that order. The trip to Disneyland is for my band, my bodyguard, their significant others, my drummer's daughter, and my kid sister. Oh and while we're in Malibu, you can let me and Kendall use your beach house. It's actually going to be the cheapest trip. I tried to explain this in Nashville but Kelly wouldn't listen to me."

"The Bahamas and Cabo don't come cheap Kylie, especially not after that tour." Griffin said.

"True but like I said _Coming Home_ just sold over 1 million copies. Half of which were physical albums. At 12 bucks a pop that's a lot of money. I know the record company can afford to send me to The Bahamas and Cabo. And when I get back from Disneyland I promise I will do the interview and tell them almost anything you want them to know."

"A look back starting with Christmas 2010."

"As long as the boys are there. I need their support through that." Kylie said.

"Deal."

"And you let me debut one of my new songs." Kylie said.

"Agreed." Griffin said.

"Pleasure doing business with you." Kylie grinned.

"The tickets will be ready after the boys' interview tomorrow. You can pick them up here." Kelly said.

"They have an interview tomorrow?" Kylie asked.

"With JoJo on the radio. That was what the song was about." Kelly said.

"Right," Kylie said dragging the word out. "Anyway thanks for the deal."

Kylie drove her car, which had been in the garage, out to the Palm Woods and found Bitters driving a golf cart. He stopped it in front of her and said "Now if you'll look straight ahead you'll see Kylie Knight, twin sister to Kendall—"

"Put down the mic and those cameras." Kylie demanded. When Bitters nor his tour group did, Kylie pulled out a squirt gun from her purse. "Loaded with sports drink. It'll ruin that nice little golf cart of yours and all those pretty cameras." Kylie said. Bitters swallowed but asked everyone to lower their cameras. "Thank you, now here's fifty bucks." Kylie said pulling it out. "You're going to leave me alone. No photos, no cameras, no interviews, and you'll keep this Big Time Experience far from me. You see me you'll turn this little cart around. I am the Lady High Queen of Pranks. I will get you Bitters, when you least expect it."

"Done," Bitter said taking the money. Kylie walked by and nearly ran into Camille.

"Camille." Kylie squealed wrapping her friend in a huge hug.

"Kylie. I can't believe you're back." But she returned the hug none-the-less.

"Well believe it, I'm here." Kylie said. "And I have huge news."

"What?" Camille asked.

"He asked me out, finally." Kylie said.

"Who did?" Camille asked.

"James. On Valentine's Day. It was so sweet. How are things with you and Logan?"

"Complicated. But you've been dating James for two months and didn't tell me?"

"I wanted to make sure it wouldn't end and to be honest dating on tour is hard. It's not like I could see him every day." Kylie said. "But back to you and Logan."

"I don't want to make the first move because that always leads to broken relationships but I'm getting the feeling he wants me to make the first move. But I want it to be different this time."

"So you want him to make the first move and that'll make the relationship different? Camille he's got relationship issues. Like commitment issues and he fears rejection." Kylie said. "Besides him making the first move isn't going to make the relationship any different. Not really. Besides maybe y'all break up so much because you love the way you make up."

"Never thought of it that way," Camille said.

"Then again, I don't really understand how your relationship with him works especially since he puts a lot of trust in Love Science." Kylie said. Camille looked confused and Kylie just raised her hands as if to say she didn't know either. "Just talk to him. Maybe that will change things." Kylie said. "Later Camille," Kylie said.

"Yeah later," Camille answered. "Oh and we are going to have a talk about how James asked you out."

Kylie only waved her off and went up to the apartment. She walked inside to find Katie sitting on the couch as her mom folded the laundry. "Take your clothes with you." Mrs. Knight said as Bacon jumped out of her bag and raced over to the beanbag chair in the corner.

"But if I did that, I'd have to bring them all back out because they're all dirty." Kylie said waiting for her mom and Katie to look up.

"Kylie." Katie cheered and raced over to hug her sister. "You're leaving tomorrow right?"

"Where?" Kylie asked playing dumb but she hugged Katie anyway.

"The Bahamas? I thought you said you were taking your four weeks of vacation that's in your contract." Katie said stunned.

"I forgot you knew about that. Knew I wasn't crazy. Griffin tried to deny me."

"Give me your suitcase so I can throw some of your stuff in with the boys'." Mrs. Knight said.

"That's not necessary Mom, I can do it." Kylie said.

"It's my job as a mom, please." Mrs. Knight said.

"Ok." Kylie said dropping her hockey duffel and wheelie suitcases next to the table and her bag on the table. "Where's James?" Kylie asked.

"Down at the pool." Mrs. Knight answered automatically.

"Thanks, bye." Kylie said racing downstairs.

"Shouldn't we have told her about him and Lucy?"

"Lucy knows how much Kylie likes James. She'd never say yes." Mrs. Knight said.

"Doesn't stop her from getting hurt," Katie said.

"True." Mrs. Knight said.

"It's too late now though." Katie sighed looking out of the window and seeing Kylie walk into the pool yard as Kendall smacked James with the back of his hand.

"Lucy, I have been thinking a lot about you and was wondering if you like to go on a date." James said then threw in, "with me." Then he gave her his patented James Diamond smile. Kylie's hand flew to her mouth and she tried not to cry.

As Lucy set aside her magazine, Kendall folded his arms over his chest giving James the "It's not going to work" look. Lucy stood catching a glimpse of Kylie in the lobby doorway and her shoulders slumped. Even if Lucy had wanted to say yes, the look on Kylie's face broke Lucy's heart and she knew she couldn't. Besides she wasn't at all into James.

"You're really sweet James, but it's like I said before." Lucy said sadly. "I got out of a messy relationship and I'm just not ready for another one."

"So it's not a no." James said excitedly.

"Oh it's a no." Lucy said nodding.

Kendall gave James a "Told ya so" look.

"Right, because you like Kendall and you winked at him when we performed by the pool before tour."

"I never winked at Kendall." Lucy smirked.

"Uh, yeah, you did." Kendall answered.

"I may have had some dust in my eye but I never winked at you. James, it's a no because there's another girl here who really likes you and would love to go out with you but she wants you to make the first move. And I don't break girl code." Lucy said.

"So you don't want to go out with Kendall either?" James asked.

Lucy shook her head and Kylie rushed back to 2J. She barely noticed Carlos and Logan in the living room as she barreled back to her room slamming the door. She changed clothes into some clean ones then picked up her cell phone and waited for the other end to ring. "Hey Mama Brooke," Kylie said when the woman picked up. "Was Al a faithful man?"

"Yes sweetheart, until the very last day. He divorced me to chase other skirts but he was faithful until it was final. What has my idiot son done now?"

Kylie explained what happened.

"Honey, as much as I know it hurts; you really should talk to him. Maybe he was just worried about what would happen once you got back to the Palm Woods. Maybe he thought it would change. Talk to him before it spirals out of control."

"Oh, well alright," Kylie sighed and they said their goodbyes and Kylie sat down on her window seat.

"Kylie, sweetie, dinner time," Mrs. Knight said poking her head in Kylie's door a while later.

"I'm not hungry Mom." Kylie answered.

"Honey, you have to eat." Mrs. Knight said entering the room and sitting down on Kylie's bed.

"Not if he's out there."

"Which he?"

"James. I can't believe he'd ask Lucy out while we were still dating. That's just mean and inconsiderate. I thought he was different with me."

"I'm sure it's not as bad as you're thinking. However you know the only way to tell is to sit down and talk to him."

"What is it with you parents and wanting to talk things out?"

"We've found it works most of the time." Mrs. Knight said. "Are you mad at Lucy too?"

"No. She said no and she tried to set us up. I knew she wouldn't go for it."

"Are you mad at James?"

"Disappointed. Hurt. Upset, but not mad."

"Kylie, he never meant to hurt you. That boy has been chasing you since the seventh grade. Maybe he was just questioning where you stood when you came back."

"I never thought anything would have to change when we came back. My feelings haven't changed and in my opinion he's the hottest guy I'm ever going to meet."

"I'll bring you some hotdogs but don't forget to talk to him." Mrs. Knight said.

"Yes Ma'am." Kylie said. Mrs. Knight gave her daughter a sad smile and then stood and kissed Kylie's forehead. She ran a hand through her blonde hair then left the room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So there you have it. Wonder what is going to happen between James and Kylie. Will she forgive him? Will they make up? What will happen on their trip to the Bahamas? Find out these answers and more next time. I've always wondered why Katie and Mrs. Knight were in the apartment when the boys got home. After all wasn't Katie with them in Toronto during the tour? Reviews keep me motivated. Thanks for reading. <strong>_


	62. Chapter 62

_**So the next chapter I hope you like it. Same disclaimer.**_

* * *

><p>After dinner Kylie showered then brushed and French braided her hair. As she was doing so James walked into the room and sat down on her window seat. "Hi," Kylie said softly.<p>

"Hey," James answered, "you know I've always loved you in pigtails."

"Why?"

"It used to remind me that you were so sweet and innocent under that sarcastic, angry, tough outer layer." James said.

"James, where do we stand?" Kylie asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean. You're a ladies man, that hasn't changed, and I'm guessing tour was fun and everything but—"

"But nothing," James cut her off. "I was a fool in London and that will never happen again."

Kylie tied off her pigtail and glared at James. "Oh, then why'd you ask Lucy out?"

"You heard that?" Kylie just held her glare. "I don't know why I did it. I guess I just wanted to see if she'd say yes and I was worried that you wouldn't want me anymore. Why would you after seeing all these hot guys here? And after you, well Lucy's smart and hot."

"I'm a legal genius, blonde, gorgeous, and have more in common with you than Lucy would ever hope to have."

"True. Look Kylie, I'm so sorry. Lucy told me there was another girl here that would love to go out with me."

"I heard it all." Kylie said.

"How can I fix this?" James asked.

"I don't know."

He sighed and looked down at his hands for a moment before staring out the window at the pool yard. "I could serenade you from the pool yard. I'll even write you a love song."

"I do love hearing you sing."

"Then tomorrow—"

"Not going to happen. Your favorite song?"

"_Elevate._" James said.

"Sing it for me?" Kylie asked.

James looked at her stunned.

"Or I could go on being hurt and things will never be the same between us." Kylie shrugged. James stood and sat down next to Kylie then sang her the song. Just as he finished Kendall burst through the door looking freshly showered.

"What's wrong K-dog?" Kylie asked.

"I need your advice, Ky." Kendall said.

"I'll see you in the morning James." Kylie said.

James nodded and left the room. Kendall sat down on Kylie's bed and smiled as she turned on the TV to the show Prank'd. "There's this girl." Kendall said. He knew the only reason Kylie turned on the TV was for privacy. He told Kylie all about this girl and Kylie smiled.

"You know Mom would tell you to sit down with this girl and tell her how you feel. However—" Kylie cut herself off at the sight of Kat's Krew being pranked by one of the guys from their record company. "If you boys ever do that to me I will kill you all." Kylie threatened.

"Prank you?"

"On national or live TV."

"We would never."

"Good 'cause I was serious. Anyway if this girl keeps acting like you said, it may be smart not to give in to her. You said it yourself, she denied flirting with you in front of your best friend but she'll do it behind his back, you don't want to be with that kind of girl. At least not until she figures out what she wants. She'll get there some day. Anyway your dream vacation is still Malibu right?"

"Yes and in three weeks you'll be taking me there after you get back from The Bahamas with James, Cabo with Logan, and Minnesota with Carlos. I was there in Nashville when you told Kelly. We all know about the vacations." Kendall said.

"I bet James doesn't remember."

"I'm sure he does. Especially that you two are leaving right after lunch tomorrow. Maybe if you haven't worked out what happened between you two and you keep screwing up, you should just start over."

"Yeah maybe," Kylie agree.

The next morning Kylie was on her way out when she came across Lucy in the elevator. "There's something I need to tell you." Kylie said.

"Sure what's up?"

"Yesterday at the pool. I heard everything."

"I thought I saw you. I would have never said yes."

"I know. I heard. Especially if you knew we've been dating since February."

"You didn't tell me?"

"I wanted things to be different. If I didn't tell anyone the press wouldn't know and couldn't ruin it."

"Why'd he ask me out then?"

"Back up plan. He was scared that our relationship would end once I saw all the new guys here. That and maybe he figured enough time had passed and you wouldn't still use your ex as a reason not to date him."

"Well, James really isn't my type."

"Because he reminds you of Beau?" Lucy nodded. "You should have just told him he wasn't your type. That would make him back off. All you're doing now is confusing Kendall."

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked as though she didn't know what Kylie was talking about.

"I'm not going to tell him but you really shouldn't flirt with him behind his best friend's back. It's not nice. I have to go." Kylie said as the elevator stopped in the lobby. "Oh the boys are going to be on JoJo on the Radio in like 10 minutes so check it out. And I love the hair cut."

"Thanks." Lucy said as Kylie left the Palm Woods.

As Kylie drove to the studio she listened to the interview and reached the studio just in time to hear their new song _Windows Down_. After listening to it, it went to the bottom of her list of Big Time Rush songs. She loved the band and it was an ok song message, she just didn't particularly like the song. Kylie went inside and found Kelly in the rec room. "Kelly?" Kylie asked nervously.

"Right on time. Here are your tickets. Nonstop from L.A. to The Bahamas then to Cabo, to Minnesota, to L.A. Also two day passes to Disneyland and the key to Griffin's beach house."

"Thank you so much Kelly." Kylie took everything then went back to the apartment to see the boys stripping down to their underwear. They all sprinted out the door and Kylie looked at Katie. "Which _Rule of Dibs _did they break?"

"Snack cakes."

"I wondered how those would taste after the better part of six years." Kylie said. Katie shrugged. "Do you know if James has packed yet?"

"I don't." Katie said.

Kylie rolled her eyes and went back to James's room. When she found all his bags empty, Kylie frowned. James had forgotten. Maybe she should go by herself. Part of her knew that it was just her insecurities popping back up but the rest of her thought the trip in general was a bad idea.

"Kylie!" Carlos called from the kitchen cutting off her thoughts. Kylie returned to the kitchen to see all four boys were dressed and waiting for her. "What's with the tickets on the fridge?"

"I was supposed to tell you I had a surprise for you. Surprise."

"How's that a surprise? You told us about these trips in Nashville." James said.

"You know about this trip?" Kylie asked.

"You told Kelly and we were all standing there. My bag is by the door." James said.

Kylie looked back at the door and saw a wheelie suitcase next to her duffel. "That wasn't sitting there ten minutes ago."

"It's been there all morning."

"No fighting." Mrs. Knight said.

"Speaking of these trips James, Kylie, if you don't leave now you'll miss the flight."

"Kendall, drive us to the airport?"

"Logan can do it." Kendall said.

"Whatever. Let's just go." Kylie answered trying not to roll her eyes.

"You're not leaving without a goodbye hug." Mrs. Knight said. Kylie smiled then hugged her mom.

In the lobby Kylie, Logan, and James came across Jett. "You're back." Jett said.

"Not really. James and I are off to the Bahamas." Kylie answered.

"For how long?"

"Four weeks."

"Four weeks in the Bahamas. That's a little bit suspicious."

"No, I'm going to be gone for four weeks. A week in the Bahamas, a week in Cabo with Logan, a week in Minnesota with Carlos, a week in Malibu with Kendall, and two days at Disneyland with my sister and my band."

"And when are you going to spend time with Jett? The most handsome man at the Palm Woods."

"You mean the most conceited?" Kylie said. "When I come back we'll talk. You were so sweet when I was on tour and I really appreciate it but I do have a boyfriend."

"Can I at least get a hug?"

Kylie smiled and hugged Jett. James cleared his throat and Kylie pulled away. "I have a plane to catch so we'll talk later."

"Have fun." Jett said.

As the plane took off Kylie relaxed in her seat and James frowned. "What's wrong?" Kylie asked.

"Jett Stetson?" James asked.

"I was going nuts on tour without you and he was sweet to me." Kylie answered.

"So instead of calling me when you missed me like crazy, you called him?" James accused.

"No. Look." Kylie pulled out her z-pod and pulled up her private Skuttle-Butter. Then she showed James the messages and posts. "This is when you were too busy to talk to me."

_Missing him like crazy._

_Hate being so far away from him though I love getting to sing._

_Why does he have to be in a different time zone?_

James read each of the posts and then saw that Jett had replied to each one giving her words of encouragement and comfort. "I thought you didn't like Skuttle-Butter and didn't have one."

"Yes but I found if I had one, I could keep track of you guys in a single webpage instead of four different ones. That and I can post these personal Skutt-Butts about my amazing boyfriend James without anyone knowing it's you." Kylie said. "I'm really glad we're doing this."

"Me too," James said allowing the change of topic. "It'll be nice to be away from the guys and all our younger fans. And getting to spend some time with my beautiful, amazing, talented girlfriend."

"You don't think you'll have fans in the Bahamas?"

"At the end of April?" James asked skeptically. "No, it'll only be our age and older. I won't have to worry about them bothering us."

"Aren't you so sweet?" Kylie asked dryly. James looked down and Kylie continued. "Griffin has a friend who is letting us stay at his place and the living room looks out over a private beach."

"A private beach?"

"Yup, he said it's supposed to have the best view."

"Sweet. Maybe I can teach you to swim while we're down there." James said.

"Maybe," Kylie agreed.

The week in the Bahamas was one of the most fun vacations Kylie had ever experienced. Most mornings they spent relaxing on the beach or Kylie watching James surf. Then they spent the afternoon doing fun stuff like meeting a few fans, a little shopping, and exploring the island.

Then one day James saw Kylie looking bummed out as she sat in the living room on the couch staring at a magazine cover wearing rain boots, a baggy t-shirt, and a ball cap low over her eyes hiding her hair. James sighed and sat down next to her on the couch and pulled the cap off her head. Kylie's head jerked up and she saw him.

"James." Kylie said.

"When we first came down here you told me you wanted to spend every day together and I can understand you wanting an afternoon off or something, a little you time I guess, but I don't like this look on your face. You look upset."

"I'm not upset I'm just not happy." Kylie answered. She looked back down and James could almost read her mind.

"Kylie, can I play you a song?"

"Sure, you know I love hearing you sing."

"I'm going to play you the piano too." Kylie smiled and turned to face James as he sat down at the piano and began playing Kylie an unfamiliar tune

_"I don't know why you always get so insecure  
>I wish you could see what I see when you're looking in the mirror<br>And why won't you believe me when I say  
>That to me you get more beautiful, every day."<br>_

James played the next line humming under his breath as though he hadn't figured out that lyric yet.

_"Cause you're my cover, cover girl  
>I think you're a superstar, yeah you are<br>Why don't you know?  
>Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts.<br>It's what's underneath your skin  
>The beauty that shines within<br>You're the only one that rocks my world.  
>My cover girl<br>Oh, oh, oh, oh, my cover girl  
>Oh, oh, oh, oh<em>

_"You walk in rain boots on a perfect summer day_  
><em>Somehow you always see the dark side, when everything's okay<br>Whoa, but you know that I love you, just the way you're made  
>When you're thinking that you're just not good enough<br>You're so wrong, baby_

_"Cause you're my cover, cover girl_  
><em>I think you're a superstar, yeah you are<em>  
><em>Why don't you know<em>  
><em>Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts<em>  
><em>It's what's underneath your skin<em>  
><em>The beauty that shines within<em>  
><em>You're the only one that rocks my world<em>  
><em>My cover girl<em>

_"Got a heart of gold, a perfect original_  
><em>Wish you would stop being so hard on yourself for a while<em>  
><em>And when I see that face<em>  
><em>I'd try a thousand ways<em>  
><em>I would do anything to make you smile."<em>

The song ended and Kylie looked at him.

"What do you think?" James asked.

"It's not quite finished is it?" Kylie asked.

"Not quite. Do you like it?"

"It's amazing."

"Yeah but it's not done."

"I'm sure it'll come to you soon. Maybe you could add a chorus on the end and those last two lyrics just don't quite fit if you know what I mean."

"Kendall wrote most of it. Gustavo's been helping but it's just not coming."

Kylie nodded and went back to her staring at the cover of _Lucky 13_ and the blonde girl on the cover.

James frowned knowing his song didn't do anything. James walked over to the couch and sat down next to her. He pulled the magazine from her hands and threw it across the room. "Were you not listening to that song? I meant every word of that. Every word. I love you so much."

"You do?" Kylie asked looking up at him stunned.

James swallowed knowing it was finally time. "Yes. You are amazing and beautiful and a superstar. You mean the world to me and it hurts every time I see you look at the cover of a magazine and think you're not worth 10 of that girl. You're worth so much. Four _Country Teen Weekly_ magazines, Two _Flash_ Magazines, and one _Pop Tiger_ magazine cover. That's seven magazine covers you have been on but it's not about that. You're real. You're not some flawless beauty, you're amazing and you're human. I look at you and see flaws that make you stronger. You never cared what anyone thought." James took Kylie's hands in one of his and used to other to hold her chin up to look at him. "If you cared so much, you would have quit when they told you that you couldn't play on a boys' hockey team. Or when they told you a blonde couldn't have a genius I.Q."

"What if I do care what they think now?" Kylie asked nervously.

"Then know that I love you just the way you are and nothing will ever change that. Never. You're too amazing. Now come on, I want to take you skydiving."

"No thanks." Kylie said quickly. "You go."

"What's wrong?" James asked stroking her cheek with his thumb.

"I ... don't do heights."

"Why not?" James asked gently.

"I got stuck on a coaster when I was eight for an hour at the top of a hill." Kylie said.

"I thought that's why you didn't do coasters?"

"At first yes, but still being up that high scares the dickens out of me."

"You didn't have that problem on tour."

"When I had to do all those stunts for _Superstar_, I did. I had to talk myself up to it."

"I want to do something fun with you today."

"I love getting to watch you surf and I had tons of fun exploring the island with you yesterday."

"I suppose." James sighed.

"You have yet to teach me to swim."

"So let's go." James said taking her down to the beach. Later that night James was inspired and finished the song then e-mailed the lyrics to Kendall.

* * *

><p><em><strong>There you have that chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks.<strong>_


	63. Chapter 63

_**Review? Please? Same Disclaimer. Side note the day I wrote this: On an episode of NCIS: LA Matt Reidy, aka Arthur Griffin, also played a millionaire with a Malibu Beach House which is where he was killed. Enjoy.**_

* * *

><p>When Kylie landed in Cabo, she was met by a limo driver with a sign. She walked towards him and noticed Logan was already with him. "Hey," Kylie said.<p>

"Hey Kylie. You ready?"

"Promise me this week will be the funnest week of my life."

"I promise we'll have more fun this week than we've ever had together." Logan answered as they climbed into the limo.

While it wasn't what she demanded she accepted the answer. "What exactly do you have planned?"

"Lots of fun but that's all I'm going to tell you."

"Poop, but at least it'll be fun." Kylie said.

"Did you have fun in the Bahamas?" Logan answered.

"Loved it."

"I read your updates and it seemed like you were having fun but James was worried about you."

"I read this article how to tell if a guy is really in to you."

"You still think James is too good for you?" Logan asked.

"I don't think, I know."

"Then you know—"

"No love science. I don't believe in it and it doesn't work for me."

"Then some logic from his best friend. That boy is more smitten with you than his own reflection and you know that's saying something."

"I suppose."

"Ky, he wrote a song for you. Kendall started writing _Cover Girl_ for you and Katie, he sees the look you get when you and Katie both get new magazines, but James finished it. This is the email I got before I left for here." Logan showed her the full song. Kylie went silent at the implications of it. "Is everything ok between you and James?"

"They're a little tense." Kylie shrugged as though it was no big deal.

"Because he doesn't know how to prove his love and you're unconsciously pushing him away?"

"And if you suddenly the doctor of romance what do you suggest I do?"

"The only thing you can do. Remind yourself you're too good for him and he's lucky to have you. Focus more on your feelings for him than how you think he should feel about you."

"I could try that." Kylie said as the limo pulled up outside Griffin's Vacation Home.

Kylie spent the rest of the week not even worrying about her relationship with James, instead she and Logan enjoyed Cabo exploring the island, shopping, sightseeing, horseback riding, dirt biking, and one day Logan even convinced her to go jet skiing with him. Kylie had to admit it was tons of fun after she got past being scared she'd fall in. Then one day she picked up a copy of a weekly tabloid and saw a picture of herself and James walking hand in hand. Over the photo was the quote _Friends or Lovers_? Kylie flipped through the magazine and found the article that spoke about her and James's trip in The Bahamas and how they were seen spending a lot of time together. Kylie rolled her eyes and flung the magazine across the room. Though she knew better than to read trash magazines sometimes she couldn't help it.

"Kylie, come on. A couple new friends of ours want to take us to a local dig site." Logan said. Kylie stood and followed him out to the rented Jeep.

* * *

><p>"Keep walking." Logan hissed as they headed for the airport to leave. The cameras continued to flash and Kylie was once again thankful for her sunglasses.<p>

"Kylie, what about James?" One reporter called.

"Logan, how could you hurt your best friend?" Another said.

Kylie and Logan both heard the questions but neither stopped to answer.

"Kylie." Several voices called.

"Please excuse us. We have a flight to catch." Kylie said as politely as she could. They made it through the crowd and both caught their flight to Dallas. From there Logan went to L.A. and Kylie to Minnesota. When she arrived she saw Papi sitting on a bench. "Waitin' on a woman?" Kylie asked.

"Actually—" he looked up stopping when he saw Kylie. "I'm waiting on my son. Welcome home baby girl."

"I have to go get my bag, I'll be right back." Kylie said.

"I'll be here. If I'm not, wait here." Kylie nodded and went to baggage claim. When she came back the bench was empty so she sat down and posted a Skutt-Butt.

"Geez Carlos, pack like a girl, why don't you?" Kylie said when she saw him.

"This bag is yours. Your mom was putting away your stuff from tour after she washed it and noticed 99% of your winter stuff was still there." Carlos said putting the smaller bag in Kylie's lap.

She unzipped the bag and saw her letterman, two hoodies, and a few pairs of jeans. "Mama Knight is a genius." Kylie said.

"You're going to want to change your shoes, mi hija." Papi said.

"Why?" Kylie asked.

"It's 41 degrees out there and there's still snow on the ground." Kylie changed into her converses then followed Mr. Garcia out to the squad car. "Sorry, I just got off work."

"It's ok." Kylie turned to Carlos. "Flip you for the front." She said.

"Nope, officers only," Papi said.

Kylie and Carlos both frowned but slid into the back seat. "Heard you and James have been distant," Carlos whispered.

"News sure travels fast. I just wasn't feeling worthy even after he played _Cover Girl_. With Logan's help however I think I've gotten over that. I'll call James tonight and talk to him so we can have the best week ever."

"Why'd you pick the order the way you did?" Carlos asked.

"James had to go first, he'd be too jealous not to. I knew that Kendall would be ok with last then it was based on what was coming up later this week."

"And what's later this week?" Carlos prompted. He knew what it was but wanted to see if Kylie remembered.

"Nothing," Papi said.

Kylie knew that was her cue to not say anything. Instead she just shrugged. Carlos frowned but they pulled up outside his parents' house which made him happy again.

"Mama," Papi called entering the house. "I know you won't like it but I had to bring home two convicts with me."

"What are they charged with? I don't want any dangerous felons in our home."

"Don't worry it's just cardiac theft."

"Cardiac theft? Roberto what are you—?" Mami entered the room and saw what he meant. Three seconds later Kylie got it. As Carlos hugged his mom, Kylie threw her arms around Papi.

"I love you too." Kylie said.

"What?" Carlos asked looking between Kylie and his dad.

"He means you stole his heart." Kylie said.

"Oh." Carlos said. Then he turned to his dad and hugged him as Kylie hugged Sylvia.

Later that night Kylie called James. "Hey James. Don't talk, just listen. I love you and I'm sorry for creating distance between us. I was feeling really unworthy of being your girlfriend and I took that out on you. I never should have. Sometimes no matter what you say I still feel like you should be dating anyone but me. Logan told me not to focus on that feeling but it's so hard. I'm going to try though. I guess all of this is just to say I'm sorry."

"You done now?"

"Kendall?" Kylie asked stunned. "Did I call the wrong phone again?"

"No, James is in the shower and told me to answer his phone to distract the caller." Kendall answered smugly.

"So how are you going to distract me?" Kylie asked.

"Ask me in a minute." Kendall said carelessly.

A minute later: "So how are you going to distract me?" Kylie asked again.

"Ask me in a minute."

This continued for the next five minutes. Finally Kylie caught on. "So how are you—that's not funny Kendall." Kylie pouted.

"Maybe not but it worked didn't it?"

"Yes."

"Oh good. James is done. Hang on."

Kylie heard noise in the background that sounded like arguing then she heard Katie's voice. "James is going to have to call you back." Katie said. Kylie stared at her disconnected phone as though willing it to ring. When it didn't Kylie frowned then tossed the phone on her guest bed then went down stairs to see the Garcias playing poker while watching a movie.

Kylie plopped down in Mr. Garcia's chair sideways tilting her head back as far as it could go. "You alright mi hija?" Papi asked.

"I tried to apologize to James but Kendall picked up. He picked on me for a bit then got into a fight with James and Katie hung up on me." Kylie said frustrated.

"Mi hija, you know James wants to talk to you." Mami started.

"James was probably fussin' over his hair and Kendall wanted him to knock it off and talk to me."

"And Katie probably didn't want you to wait on the phone while they fought it out." Carlos added.

"Maybe, what are you watching?" Kylie asked.

"Don't you recognize it?"

"Kung Foo Babysitter." Kylie smiled.

"Exactly, now get over here and help me kick their tooshes." Carlos said. Kylie smiled and made her way to Carlos.

Just as the movie ended Carlos dug out his phone from his pocket. "It's for you." Carlos said after talking to the person on the other end for a moment. He held the phone out for Kylie.

"Hello?" Kylie asked.

"Ky, it's James. Don't hang up."

Kylie stood and walked into the kitchen. "I'm sorry." Kylie said.

"For what?" James asked completely bewildered.

"Putting this distance between us."

"That's not your fault."

"Sure it is. Even with you reassuring me I still feel like I'm not good enough sometimes. Logan and I talked and we figured out ways I could overcome that feeling."

"What feeling?"

"That you should be dating anyone but me and I'm not good enough for you."

"Stop thinking that right now. I was never scared of your brother you know. I could take him on for you, what really held me back was the thought that you were too good for me. Ky, I've watched you grow up and I didn't want my fickleness and selfishness to hold you back. You were full of dreams to set this world on fire and I didn't want to hold you back. Even before this singing thing. If someone isn't worthy then it's me of you, not the other way around. I love you Kylie."

Those words hit Kylie like a ton of bricks. Though James had also said those three words to her in the Bahamas, it now hit Kylie how much he meant them. "James—" Kylie started but cut herself off.

"Just remind yourself of that and we'll be ok." James said.

"So _are_ we ok now?" Kylie asked.

"Yeah, love ya." James said.

"You too," Kylie said. She hung up and went back out to Carlos, wrapping her arms around his shoulders from behind. "How'd I get so lucky to have great friends like you?"

"Your amazing personality," Carlos answered.

"Are you kidding?" Sylvia asked. Both teens looked at her. "According to Carlos if it wasn't for you he'd probably be in the hospital a lot more and the rest wouldn't be as laid back as they are. Those boys need you."

"Mami," Kylie whined.

"It's true, sweetheart. Just believe us. You've managed to tame the roughest edges of Carlos's wild side and for that we thank you."

"He's done that and so much more for me."

"What are brothers for?" Carlos asked grinning.

"Bet you can't still climb the door frame." Kylie said.

"What stakes?" Carlos asked.

"If you can't you have to tell me what Kendall has planned for Malibu."

"If I can you have to tell me what's coming up later this week, and why you picked this week for us to come back to Minnesota."

"Deal," Kylie agreed.

"Deal." Carlos put on his helmet, tapped it twice, and scaled the door frame like it was nothing.

"Hockey pucks," Kylie muttered.

"You know, that frame isn't as tall as I remember it being." Carlos said after climbing down.

"Because last time you climbed it, you were a foot and a half shorter bud." Papi said.

"That is true, so tell me."

Kylie looked at his parents who nodded. "Fine, I brought you home for your 18th birthday so your parents could see you."

"Thank you." Carlos said.

The teens spend the week driving Sylvia crazy, playing video games with Papi, and on Carlos's birthday they went snowboarding at Danger Mountain then spent the evening pigging out on all Carlos's favorite junk food and watching his favorite movies. Friday Carlos spent the day with his parents and Kylie went to see Brooke.

Sara let Kylie into Brooke's office when she got there. When 15 minutes had passed, Kylie spotted Brooke's calendar which was booked solid all day with meetings. Kylie frowned then walked around the desk. She sat down and saw Brooke had the latest touch screen desktop computer. Kylie pulled up the paint program and left Brooke a message.

"I heart my Mama Brooke. Love Kylie." The message read with an actual heart instead of the word. Then she saved the photo to the desktop and set it as Brooke's screensaver. Kylie walked out of the office and made her way to James's dad's place. Al let her in the apartment after hugging her. "And where is your new wife?" Kylie asked curiously.

"We've been married for quite a few years Ky. Her name is Paige."

"Fine, where's Paige?" Kylie said trying not to roll her eyes.

"The spa."

"She left you all alone?"

"Sometimes I need a little me time."

"You have a cat?" Kylie asked changing the subject as she saw an orange tail whip around the corner.

"His name is Fox. Paige refused to let me get a Husky so I agreed to get a cat. So how long are you in Minnesota?"

"The flight back is tomorrow. Carlos's parents wanted to spend the day with him so I made myself scarce."

"How long have you been here?" Al asked curiously.

"A week tomorrow. It was a time to catch up with my best friend."

"I see."

Kylie could tell he was disappointed that she had waited so long to come see him. She instantly felt bad. "That isn't to say that I didn't miss you. Of course I did it's just that he's Carlos and I haven't seen him in six weeks and I really missed him and it's his birthday and—"

Al smirked and raised an eyebrow at his surrogate daughter's rambling. "I get it Kylie. No need to apologize."

"Did you get a look at the article about me and your son?"

"The one in The Bahamas? Yes. They really think the two of you are dating?"

"Until the next week when I was in Cabo with Logan. I'm certain they're still printing horrible stuff. Oh my hockey saints, you probably had plans, I should go."

"Sweetheart, calm down. I didn't have any plans."

"Oh I see." Kylie looked down at her shoes.

"Go on, have a seat on the couch, I'll get the popcorn and sodas and we'll watch the latest game on the flat screen." Al said.

Kylie smiled and did as he said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review. Please and thank you.<strong>_


	64. Chapter 64

_**Same disclaimer as always. Thanks for reading and yes I did get the prank idea from watching an episode of Punk'd with Hayden Panettiere pranking Zac Efron. Hope you like it.**_

* * *

><p>As the game ended Al noticed Kylie was asleep so he tossed a blanket over her and shut the TV off. As he headed for the kitchen to make supper Kylie's phone rang. Not wanting it to wake up the girl, Al picked it up and was about to send it to voicemail when he saw his ex-wife's picture. Al sighed but answered the phone and took it in the other room. "Hello Brooke, Kylie is asleep on my couch." Al said dully.<p>

"Oh, well hello then. I was just calling about the message she left. Can you have her call me when she wakes up?"

"Of course. Home, cell, or office?"

"Have her try the home first and if she can't reach me there I'll be on my cell."

"Ok." They exchanged awkward farewells and Al went back to preparing the chicken.

"Al honey, why is there a teenage girl on my couch?"

"_Our_ couch. She's my surrogate daughter and is in town for today and tomorrow. She fell asleep while we were watching the game."

"Surrogate daughter? Don't surrogates usually give up their daughter?"

"Not what I meant Paige. I've already explained this to you several times. That teenager is Kylie, my son's best friend since second grade. When I found out when she was ten that her dad was horrible to her sister and brother but Kylie still had to visit him, I opened my door for her any time she needed it. She's the only daughter I'm ever going to have Paige, let it go."

"I could give you a daughter."

"You didn't want a dog Paige, you don't really want a kid. Kids are ten times worse than dogs."

"What makes you say that? You love James. It can't be that hard." Paige said.

"Kids have four basic functions for the first three years: Potty, eat, sleep, and cry. It's constant and you have to do it all. Then you potty train them and you only have to deal with eating and crying. Sometimes they cry for no reason. None at all. Dogs, you can house break them in weeks kids well trust me kids are worse than dogs. You won't want a kid." Al said.

"You really think that Al?" Kylie asked from the doorway.

"Honey, you can train a dog faster than you can train a baby. That isn't to say I don't love you sweetheart—" Al rambled.

"Al, the chicken's burning." Kylie said ignoring him.

Al cursed and pulled it off the stove.

"No chicken for dinner then?" Paige asked irritated.

"Who's up for pizza?" Al asked.

"That is so unhealthy." Paige whined.

"I'll pick you up a salad." Al said.

"Love you." Paige said.

Al only rolled his eyes. "Oh Ky, Brooke wanted you to call her back at home. Something about the message you left her. I'll be back." He nodded to the purple phone on the counter then left.

"Right." Kylie said. As Al left to get the pizza Kylie hopped up on the counter and dialed Brooke's number.

"Get off my counter. Surrogate daughter or whatever, you don't have that right." Paige said.

"It's Al's counter, he's the one that pays for the penthouse." Kylie said motioning around her as she said penthouse. "Hey Mama," Kylie said when Brooke picked up, "Al said you called."

"I did, about the message you left on my computer screen."

"Oh?"

"I love it and I love you too. I'm sorry I wasn't there when you dropped in."

"It's alright. Board meetings, I understand."

"I still should make it up to you. How about dinner, on me, at Sloppy G's?"

"How about a late dinner at Chateau Gregory?" Kylie asked.

"As in you're about to eat dinner with Al but don't want to blow me off and you think I hate Sloppy G's?"

"As in I know you hate the place and I'm really sorry but he asked first."

"Ice cream at Fro-yo in an hour?"

"Love ya, Mama Brooke."

"Kylie, do you really love Al?" Brooke asked curiously.

Kylie looked up from her nails and saw Paige watching her curiously. "Al is one of a kind. He's always been there for me when Papi was too busy. I love you both and don't m-make me ch-choose." Kylie stammered out. She knew it wouldn't take long for Mama Brooke to cave.

"Alright, I understand." Brooke said.

After they said their goodbyes Kylie called the Garcias. She told them her plans and promised to be home before midnight. Then Al was back. Kylie hung up and they went into the living room to watch Star News, Paige's favorite show.

"How many parents do you have?" Paige asked when the show went to break.

"Legally? One. By love? Six. It doesn't really matter does it?"

"It's awkward."

"For you maybe, but I love them and they love me. My dad was ... well let's just say he wasn't really a dad. I'm really close with my three best friends so our family's become really extended. Six parents six kids. You know, if you took the time to get to know us, we'd include you in that group." Kylie said.

"Oh." Paige said.

After dinner Kylie had a pleasant desert with Brooke though the business woman was concerned about the media surrounding the younger girl. "Don't worry about it Mama. I don't read that trash anyway and if my record company has a problem with it they have P.R. people to take care of it. James knows it's him and I and that nothing is going on with me and Logan." Kylie explained.

Later that night back at the Garcias, Carlos asked about her night and Kylie told him. He didn't at all seem worried about Paige so Kylie shook it off too.

Kylie's week in Malibu went swimmingly for the most part until Kendall sent her for food. Chinese takeout to be exact. Kylie sighed but went to get it.

"Miss, stop right there." An officer said as Kylie stepped up on the curb in front of the restaurant.

Kylie took a deep breath then stared at the officer hoping she hadn't run a red light or stop sign unintentionally. "Is there something wrong officer? I didn't do anything wrong, did I?" Kylie asked nervously, noticing the flashing red and blue lights of the patrol car parked behind her own car.

"Where'd you get the car?"

"My dad bought it for my 16th birthday." Kylie said wondering why he wanted to know about her car.

"Did you know any car used in the commission of a felony is evidence?"

"Evidence? What felony? The car's been in Malibu all day until I drove it here to get some takeout for dinner."

"So you confess to the robbery? Put your hands on the hood and face the car." The officer said.

"I didn't do it. I just came to get dinner." Kylie said but did as the officer told her. "What robbery?"

"The one you just committed at Sam's Convenience store down the street. You admitted to it."

"I didn't do it."

"Your accomplice is singing like a bird. He said it was all your idea."

Kylie spun to look at him. "I didn't do anything. I ... oh god, no this can't be happening."

"Face the car." The officer barked. Then he barked into his shoulder radio for backup. Kylie put her hands back on the hood and stared down at her car. Three more cop cars pulled up and Kylie swallowed.

"This can't be happening to me."

"Oh it's happening girly. Just tell me how it happened and maybe you'll get the lighter sentence." The officer said as the rest of the cops climbed out of their cars. Kylie was surprised they weren't being swarmed by reporters.

"I'm tellin' ya I didn't do anything. This has to be a misunderstanding." Kylie begged.

"Then we're taking you down town. Put your hands behind your head." Kylie did as she was told and tears leaked down her face. The cop pulled one arm down behind her back then the other and then cameras did pop up from everywhere. As Griffin walked up and the cop let her go, Kylie swallowed knowing she had just been pranked.

"Kylie Knight, you've just been pranked." Griffin said.

"You suck." Kylie growled under her breath. She shook her head and Griffin took a few steps back watching the blonde carefully. Ten minutes later she had finally calmed down enough and was no longer muttering under her breath.

"Come on, be a good sport." Griffin said.

Kylie walked up next to Griffin and looked into the camera. "I'm Kylie Knight and I just got prank'd by my CEO Arthur Griffin." Kylie grinned.

"And that's a wrap. Thanks Kylie." The director called.

Kylie rolled her eyes and turned to Griffin. "You better watch your back. Mark my words I will get you back." Kylie told Griffin. "When you least expect it. Now shoo I'm supposed to be on vacation." Kylie said.

"Going." Griffin answered before he and the camera crew headed off.

Kylie leaned back against her car sighing. Then she called Kendall and asked if he still wanted dinner.

"Of course I do, why wouldn't I?" Kendall asked.

"So it wasn't a plot to get me out here so I could be pranked?" Kylie asked.

"Oh, that. Yeah a little bit but if you bring some home I will deeply appreciate it." Kendall said.

"Yeah alright." Kylie said. After getting the food she drove back to the beach house and went inside. Looking at Kylie's face Kendall knew something was horribly wrong.

"Come on Ky, it's just a prank. What are you always telling me?" Kendall said appearing to be deep in thought.

"Don't prank me on national television." Kylie growled. "I warned you."

"National television? He told us it was just on the internet. James was supposed to film it and then Carlos and Logan would edit and post it." Kendall took his sister's hand after putting the bags of food on the coffee table. He pulled her on the couch and sat down wrapping an arm around her. "Kylie, what are you talking about?"

Kylie explained what happened and glared at Kendall.

"He told us he wanted to prank you because of what happened after those prank videos you posted of us. You getting Logan and James back, them throwing Carlos in the pool, they boosted our rep and our fans loved it. I told him internet only. That it couldn't be on Live TV. He promised it wouldn't be."

"Well he didn't lie. It's on national television. Prank'd. I can't believe he did this to me."

"Kylie he went too far." Kendall said pulling his sister to his side. "I know how much it hurts you to do the wrong thing and to get into trouble. I never expected him to go that far. I swear. I should have gone with you." Kendall shook his head then rubbed his hand up and down her arm. "You're going to get him back right?"

"Yeah. But right now I have no idea what to do." Kylie sighed, letting her brother comfort her.

"We'll prank him back. On your webpage. For the whole world to see and you're going to love it." Kendall said.

"So big brother has an idea?" Kylie asked sniffling.

"Big brother has the idea of the century." Kendall answered wiping away her tears with his thumb.

"Good, 'cause I want to release it the day after they air the Prank'd episode." Kylie said. She grabbed a takeout container and they ate.

Two days later Kylie was at Disneyland with her band and Honey Bear and their significant others, Katie, and Tina.

"Kylie, this is—" Honey Bear started.

"Mikayla right?" Kylie said.

"Call me Mickey. So you're the ever fascinating Kylie Knight." Mikayla answered.

"That's me. Just a quiet girl from Minnesota." Kylie shrugged.

"My sweet Bear here doesn't shut up about you. You're quite a girl. Thank you for inviting me out here."

"Of course. I was tired of seeing him all lonely whenever I had to drag him somewhere. I hope you have fun." Kylie said.

Then the boys minus Honey Bear went coaster riding, the women went shopping and for some of the tamer rides, and Katie, Tina, Honey Bear, and Kylie went to the kiddy park. Katie protested at first but Kylie knew Katie was grateful for the excuse not to be coaster riding or shopping. By the end of the day Honey Bear, who had been a baseball pitcher before deciding to become a body guard, won each of the girls a stuffed monkey of a different color.

Later that night everyone was hanging out in Lefty's room and Sticks began tapping out a random beat on the table top as if unconsciously doing it. A few moments later Lefty joined in with his keyboard and Cajun joined in with the guitar he had been tuning. Kylie was covertly checking out the way Honey Bear and Mickey were curled up in a chair talking to each other and the way Sticks's wife was rocking Tina. A few hours later Kylie had penned a new song called _Love You Deeply_. Though she was inspired by the relationships she was watching unfold in front of her it perfectly described the way she felt about James.

"I love that song." Sticks's wife said.

"What is your name again?" Kylie asked bluntly.

"Jessica." She answered.

"Sorry I didn't mean to be blunt but we've never been formally introduced."

"It's alright. I understand. That is a pure romantic song. You don't hear many of those from women artists in country music nowadays."

"Thanks. I like the classic country better than the newer stuff. It just felt right with the beat he was drumming." Kylie said.

"Hey Jess, that describes how you feel about Sticks doesn't it?" Cowboy asked.

"Yep. How'd you know?" Jessica answered.

"It's how I feel about my Sandy," Cowboy said squeezing his girlfriend, "and how Cajun feels about Anna."

"That's the feel I was going for. The drum beat just feels like a love song." Kylie said.

"I wasn't intending to create a song." Sticks said.

"Doesn't matter what you were intending, you created a love song. You drum when you're bored, I know. Do you know how many times on tour I caught you drumming?" Kylie asked.

"He was drumming in the hospital room while I was in labor with Tina." Jessica said.

"Stop picking on me." Sticks whined.

"You did it to Kylie on tour, there is no reason why we can't do it back." Lefty said.

"That's a little mean." Cowboy said.

"Sounds to me like Cowboy wants in on the teasing." Cajun said.

"Do you boys really want to start this again?" Kylie asked warningly.

Cowboy shook his head. "I'm sorry. So tomorrow?"

"Water park?" Mickey said.

"As far as I know, boys, ladies?" Kylie asked.

"Are you sure Ky?" Sticks asked.

"James taught me to swim in the Bahamas." Kylie said. The rest agreed. "So meet in the lobby around 10:30? And don't forget the sunscreen."

"Kylie." Katie said later when they were in bed. Kylie stopped reading and looked at her sister.

"Yeah Katie-did." Kylie asked.

"Was Dad really horrible to you?" Katie asked.

Kylie stood up from her bed and sat down on Katie's. "Katie, Dad wasn't horrible, not at first." Kylie sighed. She looked at her sister carefully. "He wasn't really caring but he gave me everything I wanted. When he interrupted Christmas, that's when he showed how truly selfish and uncaring he really was. I know it hurts to look at the other kids and know they have a dad and you don't but remember you have four big brothers who love you, two of which that have dads who care about you. You've got me and Mom, and in a roundabout way you've got Gustavo and Griffin. Katie, you're not missing anything." Kylie said leaning forward and hugging her sister.

"Thanks Kylie and I love you too."

"Now get some sleep, tomorrow's going to be a long, fun-filled day." Kylie kissed her sister's forehead, smoothed down her covers, then went to bed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for the reviews and the reading.<br>**_


	65. Chapter 65

_**Same disclaimer. Hope you enjoy. **_

* * *

><p>Once back at the Palm Woods after her vacations she found Lucy lounging by the pool reading a magazine. "So, what'd I miss?" Kylie asked plopping down next to Lucy.<p>

"The sheer awkwardness of three BTR members without the fourth." Lucy answered putting down the magazine.

"I apologize for that."

"It's not your fault."

"Actually that's where their fourth has been, on vacation with me." Kylie shrugged.

"I see."

"So other than that?"

"Lot of new kids moving in. Couple of hot guys too." Lucy said. "Not that you'd be interested."

"You know, my relationship with James has been kinda rocky lately and I'm not sure it's going to work out."

"Kylie, don't give up. James likes you."

"Everyone keeps telling me not to give up but ... when is enough enough?" Kylie asked.

"Just give him another chance and try talking to him." Lucy said.

"Yeah I guess." Kylie sighed.

Three days later Kylie finally recorded _Forgiveness (Starts At Home)_ and showed Gustavo her new song called _Love You Deeply_ but he put it on the back burner. Then she woke up late and entered the living room to see the boys tumbled through the fireplace entrance.

"Ok, ok, so being famous can be kinda fun." Kendall said as Kylie yawned. "But paparazzi is not fun." The other three agreed.

"So that explains the fireplace entrance that you haven't used in months." Kylie said trying to stifle another yawn.

"Why are you ...?" James asked motioning to Kylie's oversized Twins Jersey and pajama pants with baseball design.

"I just woke up. Spent last night talking to Camille about tour. So you had a run in with the press."

"I just hope they got my good side." James said.

"Both of your sides are good sides. You don't have a bad side." Kylie stated as the others shook their heads. Then Carlos held up his sippy cup. "For the record Katie threw that away." Kylie said heading for the fridge.

"Hey!" Logan said. "At least we're safe in our apartment."

"Very safe." The curly haired girl next to the fridge said as she shut the door and set the milk on the counter.

"Who are you? And that's my milk. Says so on the carton." Kylie said.

"Winnie, their number one fan." The girl said.

"I don't think so." Kylie argued. She looked the girl up and down taking in her long sleeve blue under shirt, her faded pink Big Time Rush T-shirt, pink Big Time Rush hat, black jeans, and pink and white sneakers.

"Oh yeah, I know more about them than anyone and all their songs by heart."

"How about a little quiz then?" Kylie suggested.

"Kendall's middle name—"

"Donald, too easy."

"Carlos got his helmet—"

"After seventh grade and a ride along with his dad when he was in the hospital."

"Logan's real name—"

"Hortense and I know how he got the name Logan. Come on girly make it an unknown fact."

"James's girlfriend." Winnie dared.

"I know her real name."

"That she does." James said.

"And that she's super sweet most of the time." Kylie said.

"Most of the time." James said.

"What are you doing here?" Winnie asked looking, for the first time, confused.

"I live here. I'm Kendall's twin sister Kylie and I think you should leave before I show you why I'm a black belt in Taekwondo." Kylie said.

"Not before they sign these baggies of their hair." Winnie said.

"How did you ... I don't want to know." Kylie said.

"You probably should leave." Logan whispered watching Kylie carefully.

"You haven't seen the last of me." Winnie said but left. Kylie turned to the boys about to say something when all six phones buzzed with a text from Kelly saying get to the studio.

As Logan drove Kylie called Kelly and after several intense pleadings Kelly finally told Kylie about Gustavo's plan to move them. At the studio Kylie rushed up to the third floor where Griffin was checking up on another one of his companies. "Griffin." Kylie said forcefully demanding his attention.

"Yes?" Griffin asked turning to look at her.

"Did you agree to Gustavo's stupid plan to move us out of the Palm Woods?" Kylie demanded.

"It was originally my plan." Griffin said.

"You move me out of the Palm Woods and I will torch your office." Kylie said.

"You wouldn't." Griffin said.

"Oh try me." Kylie said evilly. "Besides I'm 18, I can live on my own."

"Because I know this is going to blow up in my face, you can stay. I'll let Gustavo know you're not going." Griffin said.

"Thanks." Kylie smiled sweetly and went back to the lobby.

"—Think about your safety." Kylie heard as she walked down the hall.

"Who are you?" Gustavo asked.

"Winnie Diamond, James's future wife."

"You're what?" Kylie asked. Though most wouldn't see it the four boys could tell every muscle in Kylie's body had tensed. "Can I punch her now?" Kylie asked calmly.

"No." All four boys said.

Kylie frowned and Gustavo escorted Winnie out of the building. "Did you hear Gustavo is moving us?" James asked Kylie to help calm her down or so he hoped.

All four boys watched in shock as she did just that. Kendall and Carlos expected her to flip but were taken back when she smirked. "He's moving the four dogs, Mom, and Katie. I get to stay at the Palm Woods." Kylie said.

"How?" Carlos asked.

"She threatened to torch Griffin's office." Gustavo said.

"So enjoy the rich, stuck up, imprisoning, I mean well-protective lifestyle at least for today." Kylie said.

"What's that supposed to mean? We don't want to move to some snooty gated community." Kendall said.

"And nothing can change our minds." Logan, James, and Carlos said all at once.

"Yeah? Enjoy Bel Air. At least for today. You won't like it. I know you won't." Kylie said.

"You're moving us to Bel Air?" All four boys asked at once with stars in their eyes.

Gustavo nodded and once they went into dreamland Kylie and Gustavo rolled their eyes. "How'd you know?"

"Kelly." Kylie answered.

"I need you here in a few days to shoot the video for _Daddy's Girl_." Gustavo said.

"Just let me know time and date."

After packing up their stuff at the Palm Woods, they said good bye to their friends. "Are you sure you don't want to come?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"Yeah. I'll see you tonight though." Kylie said.

"Ok." Mrs. Knight said though she didn't believe her daughter.

Kylie only waved and the van drove off. Three hours later Kylie called the boys from the pool party Bitters had been convinced to let her throw.

"Hey guys." Kylie called through the video chat and over the noise.

"Hey Ky." Kendall answered a bit confused and stunned at the scene behind Kylie.

Logan looked over and his eyes widened. "Is that ...?"

"Yeah, Bitters let me throw it, in honor of you guys leaving in his opinion." Kylie said as James and Carlos appeared over Kendall and Logan's shoulders. "It's a virtual who's who of teen Hollywood. The Jennifers, Lucy, Camille, Jett, Guitar Dude, Tyler, Dak Zevon, Aubrey Stewart, Pat Robinson, Mercedes Griffin, Slow Time Crawl even made it. They're going to sing later too." Kylie said showing the boys around.

"Who cares?" James said though Kylie could tell he looked a bit nervous. "We are having tons of fun here. In our _private_ pool."

"Right, well I should let you get back to that lonely—I mean private pool." Kylie smiled.

"Come on Kylie, we need another girl to even it out and you promised you play." Jett called just off screen.

James looked at Carlos for a moment then back to the screen. "You should see the girls here." James said.

Kylie flinched then smiled. "Bye." Kylie hung up and Carlos punched James.

"Wrong move." Kendall said. James sighed. "Who's up for a little street hockey?" Kendall asked.

Several hours later as Kylie walked into the pool yard for a water fight with Lucy, she saw the boys talking to the Jennifers and Camille. "I told you that you boys wouldn't like it." Kylie said stopping next to James.

"The Palm Woods is home and what's with the squirt guns?" James asked.

"Water fight. I had to find someone else because you boys weren't here." Kylie said.

"How'd you know we wouldn't like it?" Logan asked.

"Statistics and I met a girl on the set of Seaside High. Her dad is super famous so she lives out there and she told me there's a boatload of rules about what you can and can't do. You boys aren't much for rules." Kylie said.

Then the cameras popped up.

"Just a warning, I'm about to start a water war so you might want to clear out. I have no guarantee that any electronics in the area will be safe." Kylie said tossing the other gun to Lucy who was right behind the paparazzi. That sent most of the press scrambling out of the Palm Woods. The rest suddenly fainted and they heard a war cry.

"What is that?" Camille asked.

"Winnie?" The boys asked as James pulled Kylie into the safety of his lap. More for the fan's safety than her own.

"I love our fans." Carlos said.

"So water fight on hold here? Did I get all dressed up for nothing?" Lucy asked.

Kylie shifted slightly as a dart whizzed past her ear and took out a housekeeper. "No it's on." She said to Lucy. Then she turned to the boys. "If your fan doesn't leave in the next 10 seconds, I can't be held responsible for my actions." Kylie growled.

"Down tiger." James whispered as Kylie turned to face said fan. Kylie leveled her water gun and Winnie took off. "There's nothing like being home." James said.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes. You and Jett?"

"I just hung out with him, a whiny wanna-be actress, and a sparkly vampire. The game was two truths and a lie. Now if you'll excuse me I have a water fight to win." Kylie said jumping up.

"Bring it." Lucy answered.

As Kylie and Lucy came running back into the pool yard a while later, Kylie more wet than Lucy, Kylie tripped over the end of a lawn chair and landed face first in the pool. Carlos, James and Kendall were instantly on their feet and poolside as Jett grabbed Kylie and pulled her to the surface. "It's alright Ky." Jett said gently. Kylie wrapped her arms around her neck and hugged him tightly. "You're ok, you can swim remember."

Kylie took a deep breath trying to calm herself down.

"I've got ya, you're ok." Jett coaxed.

After another deep breath Kylie's brain started to calm down. "Watch where you're putting your hands. My boyfriend does get angry fast." Kylie said.

"Ok," Jett said moving his hand a little farther up her back. "You good?"

"Yeah help me out." Kylie said as he led her to the edge of the pool. Kendall grabbed her hands and helped Jett get her out. James wrapped a towel around Kylie and rubbed his hands up and down her arms.

"You alright?" James asked.

"I'm fine. I guess I lost that water fight."

"You lost it before you took that dive." Lucy said.

"I tripped and fell in." Kylie answered.

"Ok." Lucy said.

"I'm ... gonna go change. You boys up for some hockey and scary movies?" Kylie asked.

"Sure but no—you know what with you know who." Carlos said.

Kylie smiled knowing he meant know PDA with James as it ruined the mood of scary movies. So they played a little hockey in the park then sat down to watch several scary movies with Kylie tucked between Kendall and Logan to keep from tempting herself. Before they got into the movies though Kylie asked about their stay in Bel Air.

"It was interesting." Carlos said.

The boys explained it and Kylie shook her head. "A tiger really?" Kylie asked.

"Yep." Carlos answered. "However I don't think music soothes the savage beast."

"Let me guess, Logan's idea?" Kylie asked.

"Yeah." Carlos said.

"I thought it would work." Logan said.

"Too bad it didn't. So movie?" Kylie suggested. The boys nodded and they settled down to watch movies.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry this took so long. Thanks for all the reviews. Glad you like it.<strong>_


	66. Chapter 66

_**Same disclaimer. This time the chapter includes **_**Big Time Double Date and Big Time Merchandise.**_** Really hope you like it and please review.**_

* * *

><p>A few days later Kylie came across Camille sitting next Jett at the pool. "Hey Camille." Kylie said. "Where's Logan? I thought he was—"<p>

"Don't get me started." Camille said.

"Tell me what happened."

"He's just so logical. Everything has to be data related." Camille spat.

"You two had a little fight then?" Kylie asked.

"He cited recent data and science." Camille rolled her eyes.

"That's how he makes sense of the world around him. Nothing makes sense unless science can prove it or it can be explained in hockey terms."

"To include love?" Camille asked.

"I don't know. Maybe that's why we didn't stay together and she could tempt him away." Kylie said. "You know how boys are."

"Can't live with them." Camille said.

"Can't shoot them 'cause it's no fun to live without them." Kylie smirked.

"Maybe you and James could join me and Camille." Jett said.

"James? Why James?"

"I know Kylie." Jett said plainly.

"How?" Kylie asked.

"I'm not stupid. Self-absorbed maybe but not stupid." Jett said indignantly.

"Then join you where?" Kylie asked.

"On a double date for dinner and paparazzi at six tonight." Jett said.

"One problem with that. Two really. No three. James still can't really stand you, I don't want this out there, and fancy dinners aren't really my thing." Kylie said. "So enjoy your date but I'd love to hear all about it tomorrow." Kylie waved and went upstairs. "Where's Kendall off to?" Kylie asked her mom having nearly been run down by said boy when he left and she entered the apartment.

"To talk to Lucy because apparently she was rude to him in the lobby." Mrs. Knight said still staring at the robot in the living room. Kylie pointed at it and Mrs. Knight shook her head. "Logan's first attempt at a perfect girlfriend."

"Aw, how about a hug sweetheart?" Kylie said to the robot. The robot agreed and Kylie walked over. Once her arms were around it, Kylie flipped the off switch and then took the next half hour dismantling it. Mrs. Knight on the other hand went down to the salon for a manicure and to get her hair touched up. Kylie wasn't sure why her mom didn't like her dark brown hair but also agreed the red looked better on her mom. After cleaning it up Kylie went back to her room and read. Hearing James's voice in the living room later Kylie opened her door wondering what he was talking about.

"So bud, where are you taking the future Mrs. Garcia?" James asked.

"Well in my hands right here I have directions and reservations to the nearest Sloppy G's." Carlos answered. Kylie could hear the pride in his tone but knew that Jennifer would hate the place. "There's pizza, prizes, and a whole lot of fun. Bye." Carlos said.

When Carlos passed by Kylie's door Kylie grabbed his arm. "Who's out there with James?" Kylie asked.

"Katie, why?"

"No reason. Have fun on your date, Carlos. By the way I'm digging the jacket and I think Jennifer will love it." Kylie said.

"You think?" Carlos asked. Kylie nodded and Carlos continued back towards his room.

"We've got to change those reservations and go on that date with Carlos." James said. Kylie's heart sank. Why would he ask Katie and not her? She didn't know but part of her figured that it wouldn't matter. Her relationship was already falling apart so what would it matter that James was taking Katie out. Kylie shrugged then heard Katie's answer.

"Can I bring my new slingshot?" Katie asked.

"Sure, might need it." James said. Kylie frowned then heard the door open and close.

Having seen Kendall talking to a brunette in the pool yard earlier she knew that her chances of doing anything fun that night were quickly dwindling so she plopped down on the couch in the living room.

"You alright Ky?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah. I just have a bad feeling about my relationship with James." Kylie sighed. "I mean honestly I've seen you more than I've seen him lately."

"Hey, he cares about you." Carlos said.

"Then why is he taking my sister out tonight?" Kylie asked.

"Maybe because he wants to make sure she knows she can trust us too." Carlos said.

"Maybe, have fun tonight." Kylie smiled. Carlos nodded and left the apartment.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Mrs. Knight asked walking back into the living room.

"Camille has a date tonight, Kendall may have a date tonight, James is taking my little sister on a date to help Carlos on his date, and I'm all alone." Kylie sighed from her spot on the couch.

"Not to make matters worse but Logan's also going out tonight so since it's just you and me, what do you say we have a little mother/daughter day and I take you shopping for whatever you want and we'll get desert at Chez Fancee? I've been dying to try their deserts." Mrs. Knight said.

"Alright." Kylie smiled. She allowed her mom to pull her to her feet and followed her mom to the car. Four and a half hours later Kylie and Mrs. Knight entered the restaurant just in time to hear Big Time Rush start to perform _Cover Girl_. Kylie and Mrs. Knight walked towards the boys and stopped next to Jett who was standing next to a plant. Kylie smiled then Katie's head popped out of the plant. Kylie looked at her sister then smiled.

_"I would do anything to make you smile."_ James sang pointing straight to Kylie. Kylie smiled back and nodded with both her hands over her heart.

As they finished the whole restaurant cheered. That's when Kylie realized she was more jealous than angry. They convinced the host to push a few tables together and everyone ordered dinner or desert.

"You were the best one out there." Jennifer said to Carlos. "And this is the best date ever."

"That's because I have the best bud ever." Carlos answered.

"I know." James answered then did a weird handshake with Katie. Kylie rolled her eyes.

"Why do you think we break up so much?" Logan asked Camille softly.

"Probably because we like making up so much." Camille answered shrugging.

"Wonder where I've heard that before?" Kylie pondered as they made out. Kylie covered Katie's eyes until they stopped. "Speaking of dates." Kylie hissed turning to James as Mrs. Knight drew Gustavo into a discussion. "You realize you took my baby sister out on a date right?" Kylie asked.

"It wasn't a date." Both Katie and James said.

"So spending an hour and a half at a fancy, five star restaurant isn't a date?" Kylie snapped. James opened his mouth to argue but Carlos covered it.

"You helped me tonight so let me return the favor. Oh and by the way maybe you should put more effort into your relationship instead of mine." Carlos warned. "While James doesn't consider it a date, I wouldn't either, as they were rarely together and she's six years younger, he can see how you could take it that way. He would love to make it up to you tomorrow."

"Really?" Kylie asked in disbelief.

"Uh ..." James stuttered. Carlos elbowed him. "Sure, we can go to Sloppy G's." James finished.

"Really?" Kylie asked this time stunned.

"Yeah. I know how much you like the place and how long it's been since we've been there." James said.

"Thanks." Kylie smiled.

"Hmmm, my blood pressure is perfectly normal." Gustavo said. "Turns out I didn't need to spend quality time away from my dogs, I needed to spend quality time with my dogs." Gustavo motioned to them as the host walked up. The host handed Gustavo the check and that's when the blood pressure monitor went off.

The boys rushed to Gustavo trying to calm him down but Kylie had a better idea. She pulled the check from his hands and pulled out a black credit card from her purse. She slid it in the book and handed it back to the host with a smile. Everyone looked at her curiously. "What?" Kylie asked.

"Credit card?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"It's Griffin's corporate card. Kelly left it with me in Flagstaff when my bus broke down. I was supposed to give it back to him when I came back from Disneyland. I guess I forgot. 400 dollar dinner, I'm 90% sure my pretty blue eyes can get me out of that one. Besides you boys haven't broken anything in two weeks so he's in a good mood right now." Kylie said.

"Kylie, you really shouldn't." Mrs. Knight said.

"Shouldn't but will. I don't have a daddy to dote on me any more so CEO's close enough." Kylie smirked. "Don't worry Mama, I got it. Besides what I just forced him to pay on dinner is less than what the boys spend breaking stuff in one day at the office so he still can't be mad at me. He's just going to shake his head and tell me not to spend so much. That I need to be promoting my music but I figure with _Daddy's Girl_ being my next single, it'll premier number one on the charts, that's all the promoting I need to do." Kylie smiled.

Sure enough with a few puppy dog pouts Griffin brushed off the dinner even if he was unhappy about it. Kylie figured he was still trying to pay her back for pranking her.

When she went out to dinner with James at Sloppy G's both were surprised to have a great time.

The day after Kylie's episode of Prank'd aired on TV Kylie, with some help from Sylvia, sent Griffin an email that lead to a fake Shoob Tube page. Sylvia had also helped Kylie disguise her email so Griffin wouldn't know it was her. On that page it had a video of him dancing around in his boxers and singing to Big Time Rush's song _Love Me, Love Me_. The real prank was Kylie filming his reaction and smartly pointing the camera so the viewer could see it was a Shoob Tube page but not the video. Griffin looked at the video then started ranting about firing people. Then there was noise from the computer and Griffin stopped.

"Sucks to be pranked doesn't it. Good news I didn't release that video. Instead, turn around and wave to the camera in the upper right corner of the office. I'm releasing your reaction to the video to the internet. Got ya back." Kylie laughed.

Kylie released his reaction video titling it _How I got my CEO back._ In just under five hours the video had over 50,000 hits. Kylie smirked as it continued to climb each time she refreshed the page.

"Hey Ky." James said sitting down next to her.

"Hey James." Kylie answered.

"Listen I want to say I'm sorry. Our relationship has hit a rough patch lately. I never thought it would be like this." James said.

"Me neither." Kylie said.

"I have an idea." James said. "The past couple weeks have been horrible. I'm suggesting that we start over. There's no way I can make up for what happened so we wipe the slate clean and start completely over."

"I'd like that." Kylie answered.

"Great, so coffee at Cup o' Joe?" James asked.

"Yeah." Kylie agreed.

* * *

><p>"And we're finished because Selmart stopped selling Big Time Rush's music in his stores." James said as Kylie walked into the control room at the studio and saw Griffin freaking out in the booth.<p>

"Which accounts for 50% of our album sales." Gustavo groaned.

"Actually 72 percent." Logan corrected but that just made it worse.

"It's over," Griffin said exiting the booth, "I pitched horrible product ideas, launched the world's richest CEO over our heads, and killed your music career in less than three minutes."

"Maybe not exactly. I have a way to get your music back on his shelves. Just don't do anything stupid while I'm gone." Kylie said. She smirked and headed down to Selmart West Coast Headquarters.

"Where is she going?" Logan asked.

"To try her puppy dog eyes. And they may work for our music." James said.

"I've got a way to fix the rest." Kendall said.

"How? We're banned from his west coast headquarters and blocked from all his phone lines." Griffin said.

Kendall smirked.

* * *

><p>"Sam Selmart?" Kylie asked sweetly as she stopped in front of his desk.<p>

"And who in the Sam Hill are you?" Sam answered looking up from what looked to be pineapple cannons.

"Kylie and I'm about to make you an offer you can't and shouldn't refuse." Kylie said batting her puppy dog eyes.

"That has yet to happen."

"Watch me. I heard that you recently decided to stop selling Big Time Rush music."

"They put me in this condition." Sam said. Kylie saw that he had two broken arms and had a back and neck brace.

"Well I can see that but I have a feeling you're going to want to take my offer no matter what they did to you."

"Proceed." Sam said.

"You see you're going to put BTR's music back on your shelves or you will lose 2 point seven a month."

"Thousand? That's barely a drop in the bucket and their music doesn't make that much."

"I meant 2.7 million."

"How? Big Time Rush barely makes a million."

"Brooke Diamond Cosmetics. One of your biggest cosmetics deals in the Midwest and California. I have her on speed dial."

"Or I could test out my pineapple cannon and no one has to know."

"Yes well ... too late." Kylie said hitting the send button and calling Brooke.

"Brooke Diamond's office. Brooke here." Brooke said from the other end of the speaker phone.

"Hey Mama," Kylie said.

"Hey girl, what's up?"

"You know how I told you that you should keep your cosmetics on Selmart shelves and that it would be a mistake to go totally electronic?"

"Sure, you said the older customers would appreciate it."

"I'm starting to think I was wrong about that. Especially after he took BTR's music off his shelves. I don't think you want to support a man who can't support your son for being a little, what's the word? Oh yeah a little exuberant."

"**HE DID WHAT?**" Brooke nearly shouted. As she went off Kylie smirked holding the phone away from herself and towards Sam.

"Brooke, Brooke, Brooke." Sam said. "Fine, I'll put BTR back on the shelf just don't pull your product."

"Deal." Brooke said. "Kylie—"

"Yes, I just played you against him. You're so proud of me aren't you?" Kylie asked.

"I—Yes. Well done. Love you."

"Love you too, Mama Brooke." Kylie hung up just as Big Time Rush rushed in nearly shoving Kylie to the floor but Carlos gripped her around the waist to keep her up right.

"Did it work?" Carlos asked.

"Yep, had to play one CEO against another but she was proud of me in the end and your music is back on the shelves. Just don't try to pitch him anything else. However he might use his pineapple cannons on us if we don't get out of the office."

"Looks like your tree hats couldn't save us after all." Griffin said as they leaned away from the desk hoping that would make it hurt less.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, rope it in there junior." Sam said. "What in the name of all things moist and meaty is on your head?"

"Tree hats." The group said in unison looking confused.

"Tree hats." Sam said testing how it sounded on his tongue. "What are they?"

"Uh ..." The boys stammered out. Kylie grabbed the one off Griffin's head and gently tossed it so that it slid across Sam's desk.

"Regular old green ball cap spray painted with camo paint and has fake tree branches glued on. The boys came up with them in like fifth grade when they were tired of getting caught spying on the girls' field hockey team." Kylie explained nudging Carlos.

"They uh ... they help you with ... things." Carlos said.

"They're stylish, biodegradable, keeps you cool in the summer, warm in the winter."

"So you like them?" Kylie asked her puppy dog face firmly in place.

"Don't start that. That's not how you do business. Too many girls have walked in here thinking they can get their way with that." Sam said.

"That's the difference between me and them I know I can." Kylie cranked up her pout full scale and Sam swallowed.

"I love them." Sam cried. "I'm gonna call them ... tree hats." Sam laughed then cringed.

"Thought so." Kylie smirked.

"Let me get this straight. You want to buy these?" Logan asked wiggling his head and pointing to the hat.

"I want 200 thousand of them son. I want to put them in my boxes and send them all over the world. Mo-ney." Sam crooned then cringed. He really had to stop doing that when he was hurt.

"But we thought you hated us." James said.

"Gift horse, mouth, stay away." Kylie muttered.

"Pretty Clem let me tell you a story." Sam said.

"Clem?" Kylie asked.

"He's bad with names." Griffin said. Kylie nodded.

"A fella stabbed me in the foot with a pen knife once; nearly took off my big toe. You wanna know what I done? I bought every knife that fella had."

"And that made you as rich as Midas or something." Kylie said nodding having heard the story in a magazine or interview once.

"Cor-rect." Sam said dragging the word out.

"So if we sell you the tree hats you'll keep selling Big Time Rush's music?" Kendall asked.

"Sell them to me then stay away from me and we'll forget this ever happened." Sam said motioning to all of them.

"We can do that. So we got a deal?" Griffin asked.

"Does an aardvark fart in the park on Tuesday?" Sam asked.

"Sometimes." Kylie answered distractedly.

"Yes." Sam said plainly. "Now get out of my office." Griffin shook Sam's hand gently and they left.

Later back at the studio Kylie zoned out of the meeting until James, Logan, Kendall, and Carlos all said in unison "What other product ideas?"

Griffin smiled and they played Sam's latest commercial which included their tree hats, Big Time Rush Robot Zombie Action Set, and Smellevate the boys now weed and bug killer. "Well done guys." Kylie said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So there you have it. Thanks for reading and once again to the same two people who reviewed, thank you. <strong>_


	67. Chapter 67

_**Same disclaimer. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

* * *

><p>"So next order of business," Kylie prompted.<p>

"I was not aware of another order." Griffin said.

"You see that right there?" Kylie asked pointing to the Big Time Rush poster as they were having the meeting in the lobby of the studio.

"The BTR poster?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, and look down that hallway and you have tons of posters from 90's bands that are at least 10 years old. I want my poster. If you don't want me working here then I'll leave. Don't keep dropping subtle hints like this."

"You don't have a poster because it's not ready yet." Kelly said.

"Not ready yet? We've been back from tour for over a month. You did photo shoots before we left. Let me know straight out if you don't want me working for you Griffin. That way I can say yes with Blue Fish Records calls next week." Kylie said.

"Blue Fish Records is still calling you?" Gustavo asked.

"Once a week since tour started. You have one week, get me a poster or let me go." Kylie said. She stood and left the studio.

"Well, she wasn't happy. Can't say I blame her though." James said.

"We were going to present her with her poster right before we did the press release for her platinum album." Kelly said.

"Because you want her to be in a good mood." Kendall said.

Kelly nodded.

"So do the press release tomorrow. Her album has been platinum for nearly two months." Carlos said. All three adults stared at Carlos and he swallowed heavily hoping he wasn't in trouble. "Or not." He squeaked out.

"No, it's a brilliant idea." Kendall said boosting his friend's confidence. "Kylie's been really down lately. She thinks you're mad at her for the revenge prank and because you two won't let her record the song she wrote at Disneyland with her band," Kendall turned first to Griffin then Gustavo and Kelly, "but if you give her her own poster and do the press release of her platinum album on the same day then I'm sure she'll be in better spirits. Plus Kylie always gets down during summer time. It was when Dad walked out on us, our Nana Knight died, and the temperature skyrockets sending Kylie's spirits down the drain."

"And we all know that to make money off of her you need a happy Kylie and happy Kylie's are rare in the summer time." James said.

"He's got a point." Kelly said.

"Fine." Griffin said. He turned to his marketing/press team and told them to call the press and set up the conference for the following afternoon then ordered the boys to have Kylie in the studio at lunch the following day. Griffin demanded Kelly and Gustavo have the poster finished and hung up then he left the studio.

Once the boys left the office as well James turned to his three best friends. "You guys have to help me cheer up Kylie." James said.

"The only way to truly cheer her up is to make it snow, in L.A., in May." Carlos said.

"And that's next to impossible unless you've found a way to change weather patterns and cause a freak blizzard." Logan said. "It can't be done."

"Maybe not a blizzard." Kendall said thoughtfully.

"I smell plan." Carlos said. Kendall explained it and they all smiled. "She's going to love this."

So the next morning James escorted Kylie to the pool for a private breakfast of all her favorite foods. James held out her chair for her and helped her up to the table before sitting across from her. As he sat down the pool yard became filled with all of Kylie's favorite songs. After breakfast they skateboarded around town, stopping next to a drink vendor who handed Kylie a tall cup of cider and James a cup coffee. From there they walked to the studio. James took her skateboard then hand and lead her inside. There Carlos blindfolded her and lead her 27 steps forward. When they stopped Kylie felt Kendall's touch.

"This is long overdue my dear sister and well deserved. Congrats on the past year and officially: welcome to the Rocque Records family." Kendall said.

Her blindfold was removed and there it was, just across from Gustavo's office door was Kylie's poster. Across the top it read _Kylie Knight_ then at the bottom it read _Now Available at Rocque Records "You're the Reason"_ then it had a picture from the photo shoot Kylie had done just before Christmas. She was sitting on the tailgate of a muddy blue truck in her cowgirl boots, denim cut offs, plaid t-shirt, and white cowboy hat. Her legs were crossed at the ankles and her hands were gripping the tailgate of the truck. Kylie smiled widely.

"Now don't go getting all mushy on me. You needed it so bad so there it is." Gustavo said then Kelly jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow.

"And this is why I don't get nice stuff." Kylie muttered.

"I thought you didn't get nice stuff because we always break it." James said.

"That is true too." Kylie said.

"Nice stuff?" Kelly asked.

"When I was five I got a brand new doll house for my birthday, Carlos and Kendall blew it up with some firecrackers. When I was 8 I got a new sparkle pen for Halloween, James flushed it down the toilet. When I was 12 they ran over my limited edition Wile E. Coyote sled with a neighbors snow thrower. The next year it was my favorite doll with the neighbor's lawn mower." Kylie said. "I don't get nice stuff anymore. Anyway, thanks Gustavo. This means a lot to me."

"Good, now press conference." Gustavo said.

"Of course. Way to dampen my sails." Kylie muttered. The boys wished her luck then sat down in the lobby. "Wait. I'm not dressed for a press conference. I look like a skater." Kylie said.

Gustavo looked around the lobby then smirked and picked up the black cowboy hat off the table and plopped it on her head.

"Yes, because putting a black cowboy hat on top of a skater makes her a cowgirl." Kylie said sarcastically. Then it hit her. "Kendall give me your shirt."

"Why?" Kendall asked.

"Because it's plaid." Kylie shrugged. Kendall pulled off the blue and white shirt and handed it to his sister. "Thanks." Kylie pulled it on and rolled up the sleeves.

"Bandana's got to go." Kelly said motioning to the one around Kylie's left wrist.

"Nope, it stays." Kylie said. "It's become a trademark." Kylie fondly stroked the purple bandana.

"Fine keep it." Kelly said then she along with Gustavo escorted Kylie into Studio A and Kylie stopped next to Griffin.

"Smile." Griffin hissed as the paparazzi entered the studio. "You're getting an amazing present."

"One I've had for two months." Kylie hissed as Gustavo stopped next to her and Kelly stood by the door. He gave her a look and she closed her eyes trying to dig up an image to concentrate on so she could remain smiling. Then it hit her. It was her current background on her computer. A photo from the boys' last photo shoot. James was in a black shirt and pants with a silver suit jacket and a charcoal gray tie. The smile he was smiling put an instant smile on her face. It's like he knew something she didn't. Kylie smiled and pulled off her hat. She combed her hair to perfection then put her hat back on.

"Thank you all for coming." Griffin said. "On behalf of RCM CBT Globalnet Sanyoid I am pleased to announce that Kylie Knight's album _Coming Home _has sold over one million albums. We would like to present Kylie with her first U.S. platinum album." Griffin said pulling the sheet off the plaque.

"Thank you. And I'd like to thank all my fans and of course my amazing producer slash song writer the ever amazing Gustavo Rocque." Kylie said then smiled as the photogs took pictures. "You're keeping it here, aren't you?" Kylie whispered to Gustavo.

"Yup." He answered back, just as quiet.

"Thought so." Kylie said still smiling. Finally they let her go and Kylie walked out to the boys. She tossed the shirt back to Kendall and put the hat back on the table. "Well now that that's done, where to?" Kylie asked.

"You'll see." Kendall answered. Kylie shrugged and followed the boys to their car. The boys took Kylie to the ice rink and spent the afternoon skating with her and playing hockey as they had rented out the entire rink then for dinner Kylie went with the boys to their favorite pizza joint. At the end of the night Kylie took a walk with James around the Palm Woods' park.

"Alright." James said stopping her near a bench.

"Alright what?" Kylie asked.

"You haven't really smiled all day. What's up?"

"Of course I've smiled." Kylie answered.

"Not really. You've given me those 'this is fun, I'm having a good time' kind of smiles but none that really say you're thrilled. Well except for when you were smiling during that press release."

"I was thinking about you. And the background on my laptop."

"What do I have to do to get you to smile like that again?"

"Sit right there." Kylie said pushing him down on the park bench. "Now give me that slow, seductive smile like you've just realized you're interested and want to let me know." James did so. "Yup that one right there." A happy grin appeared on her face.

"I love that smile." James said. Kylie sat down next to him and rested her head on his shoulder. James wrapped an arm around her shoulders and rested his head on top of hers.

* * *

><p>"Ah Kylie, just on time." Griffin said as Kylie showed up at Star TV studios.<p>

"On time for what?" Kylie asked having only received a text with an address and the words **"show up now"**.

"That interview that was supposed to take place over a month ago." Griffin said.

"Oh, if you want that, you're going to have to wait about ten minutes, call my band, and get four more chairs." Kylie said.

"Kylie, this is Nina Davis." Griffin said as if ignoring her demand.

"Star TV." Nina said. Kylie appraised the dark haired host of Celeb Confidential and then looked back at Griffin.

"I told you I'm not doing this without them. You promised they'd be here and I could debut one of my new songs. And since Gustavo won't record it yet I want to debut _Love You Deeply_."

"I—I did promise that. Alright." Griffin called in the band and Kylie called the boys. Though they weren't happy about giving up their Saturday they realized how important this was to Kylie so they showed up in record time.

When all four boys and Kylie were seated on stage in chairs with Nina sitting at an angle from them, the director counted down from five and at one pointed to Nina. "I'm Nina Davis for Star TV and you're watching Celeb Confidential. This week we'll showcase a look back with country superstar Kylie Knight in Celeb Confidential: Kylie Knight Looks Back, One Year in the Making. I'm here with the superstar herself Kylie Knight and her four best friends known as the pop group Big Time Rush: Kendall Knight, James Diamond, Logan Mitchell, and Carlos Garcia."

"Hi, I'm Kylie." Kylie said introducing herself and then the boys did as well.

"So Kylie, let's start with something easy. How'd you meet the boys?"

"Oh that is easy, Nina. With the exception of Kendall I met all the boys in elementary school. I met Kendall the day we were born. He's my twin brother. Four minutes older than me and he won't let me live it down. Ever." Kendall only smirked and took Kylie's hand as he was sitting to her right. Carlos sat to her left followed by James and Logan.

"And the others?"

"Well I met Carlos in Kindergarten." Kylie said using the tablet on her lap to put up a picture of Carlos and Kylie in Kindergarten on the big screen off to their right. "I was coloring my pony purple and he said horses weren't purple. I convinced him it could be then got him to color his puppy blue. James, I met in second grade when three big fifth graders were picking on him for his very cute haircut."

"It was dorky." James interrupted.

"I thought it was cute." Kylie said putting up a picture of him in the second grade. "See cute."

Nina aww-ed.

"Told ya." Kylie smirked. "Then I invited him to play with me Kendall and Carlos and we've been friends since. Then in the third grade I met Logan when Kendall convinced him to join our hockey team and he tutored me in History. He had just moved up from Texas. About two months after we met Logan I found it odd that my brother was suddenly scoring higher than me on almost all of his homework. I found out that Logan was doing all their homework for them."

"And you've been friends ever since?" Nina asked.

"The four of them have been. I wasn't actually friends with Logan until very recently." Kylie explained.

"In grade school we were friendly competition. Friendly in the sense that it wasn't hostile. In middle school—" Logan stopped and looked at Kylie. Kylie nodded knowing she had already told the DJ in Tennessee that they dated. "Kylie and I dated in sixth grade for like two months and things were definitely easier then."

"But after that he dumped me for a redheaded cheerleader and everything went downhill from there. Our relationship became tense and frosty until last October when I won a date with him and he helped me figure out a problem I was having with a guy."

"Your current boyfriend?"

"Yes. He was being particularly stubborn and Logan helped me figure things, namely the guy's brain, out." Kylie said.

"Ok. So as we all know the boys came out to L.A. in early 2010 but you didn't join them until nearly a year later. Why is that?"

"They moved out here in early April but I was adamant about staying in Minnesota to finish the hockey season and then to keep up with my job at the local youth center."

"She's real dedicated to keeping with something once she starts." Carlos said. "Our parents signed the contracts to let us come out here with Mama Knight and my parents agreed to take Kylie in so she could stay in Minnesota."

"So why did you join them in L.A.?" Nina asked. "If you were happy in Minnesota."

Kendall gripped Kylie's hand silently giving her strength. "I joined them in L.A. in March of 2011. However the circumstances deserve a backstory. This is my father." Kylie put a picture of him up on the big screen. "He's not the nicest man in the world. To understand my story you have to understand my parents' divorce and the subsequent custody battle." Kylie took a deep breath then explained the divorce and the custody battle with some help from Kendall then concluded, "so the judge granted the divorce and the restraining order but he also granted my father supervised visitation until I was 10. After that he was granted one weekend a month unsupervised. Right before Christmas I flew to L.A. to be with my family and my dad drops in. He gives my mom some story about since I hadn't been living with her for six months or more, he can get full custody of me. My mom swore she'd fight him but I didn't want to go through that again so I went with him to Nashville. For the next two months he controlled every aspect of my life and launched my first album in two months." Kylie said.

"Our father wasn't nice to her. He liked to break her spirit and make her believe that he was the only one who truly needed her and that she was dependent on him no matter what." Kendall said.

"He didn't get away with it though." James said.

"Obviously not. You're a rather happy and bubbly girl." Nina said.

"Thank you but what James meant was when my mom found out that my dad didn't have any legal standing to take full custody of me she got me back and I had to go live in L.A." Kylie said.

"What happen to your father?" Nina asked curiously.

"He got into some trouble. I don't know the specifics but it did include a restraining order and selling my contract to RCM CBT Globalnet Sanyoid." Kylie said.

"You got to L.A., in no doubt a more depressed mood than you were in the last time the boys had seen you, so where'd you go from there? I can't imagine it being easy or that happy times followed that." Nina prompted.

"She was in a shell." James said. "It took us about three weeks before we realized she wasn't really going to fight for her old self so we had to do it for her. We threw a beach party for our first ever gold album and she sorta came out of her shell. A couple more days passed and slowly we started to see the personality we knew. She'll never be the same Kylie we knew in Minnesota but she knows now that she can trust us no matter what." James said.

"It's all thanks to Carlos really." Kylie said.

"Carlos?" Nina asked.

"She is my best friend. It wasn't easy but after everything, her standing by me when a few teachers thought I had ADHD, when I was in a car accident, when I needed surgery, everything, I realized that if I can't be there for her when she's having self-esteem issues, I didn't deserve to be her best friend." Carlos explained.

"That first nearly two months after moving to L.A. were the darkest months of my life. I was so glad I had friends who would reach through those dark clouds and pull me through. About the time I was coming out of my shell, the boys managed to convince their producer and our teacher to host prom. That night I realized the boys would always be the same no matter what Hollywood did to them." Kylie said. She explained what happened then showed pictures from the night. "In May my Mama Brooke came out to see James. We spent most of Sunday breakfast talking and I realized that the only way I'd completely overcome my doubts and fears was by seeing a therapist."

"We weren't too supportive when we found out." Kendall said.

"Speak for yourself." Carlos snapped. "He wasn't happy but the rest of us knew if it was something Kylie had to do, we couldn't and wouldn't stop her."

"When did they find out?" Nina asked.

"When I told them in early October. In the middle of September I started to record for RCM CBT Globalnet Sanyoid and at the end of that month _Pop Tiger_ was having a contest for four readers to meet the boys. About a week after we learned about the contest was my first official concert. Two days before my concert I finally told them about my therapist." Kylie said then explained how it went.

"So it wasn't easy on Kendall?" Nina said.

"No, he didn't talk to me until my first concert at Hollywood Mall." Kylie said.

"It wasn't easy for any of us to admit we had let Kylie down and that her father had destroyed her self-esteem and we hadn't stopped it. We really hadn't been there for her. I, for one, figured when she told us about the therapy we had let her down so bad that the least I can do was support her then." James said.

"And he was there for me when I really needed him."

"I wasn't there as often as Carlos." James admitted.

"Maybe not _as_ often but the thought was still there." Carlos comforted.

"And it meant the world to me." Kylie said.

"Is that why your first major single after moving to L.A. and off your second cd is dedicated to Carlos?" Nina asked getting comfortable.

"Yes and no." Kylie smiled touching Carlos's hand. She put up a picture of her cd cover and then explained how they had come up with the lyrics of the song. "He truly had my back through everything and he never let me fall too far but at the same time he just happened the topic of conversation when Gustavo came up with the song."

"You filmed the music video shortly after you released the album." Nina prompted.

Kylie cued up the video then answered. "Actually before. It was during two of the craziest weeks before Christmas 2011."

"The first week of December she shot a two-part episode for Seaside High then the music video for _You're the Reason_ the next week, then the day we left for break we recorded _Winter Wonderland_." Logan explained.

"I understand the music video started with a completely different concept than it ended with." Nina said.

"When it started our producer wanted to portray it as a love song. It's not a love song though. It's a song about friendship and honesty, and being who you are no matter what. The Sunday we started Gustavo gave me about 30 headshots or so." Kylie continued and told her about the process. "At the end I picked this guy." Kylie said fast forwarding the video to the first shot of Henry. "Henry Jasper. We talked for maybe ten minutes before filming. We had only filmed two scenes when we found out his dad had pneumonia. I couldn't ask him to keep shooting so I sent him to be with his dad. Eventually his dad did recover but it was touch and go there for a while."

"How did Carlos come into the picture?"

"Mainly by chance. He was in the lobby and not doing anything else." Kylie said then explained how she convinced Gustavo to let him be in it.

"So Kendall's not the only schemer in the family."

"Nope. All three of us kids have a way to get what we want." Kylie answered.

"First she uses plotting and planning but if that doesn't work she busts out the most pathetic and convincing puppy dog pout and you can't help but say yes to her." Carlos said.

"My mom, Mama Brooke to her who is the queen of getting her way, can't even say no to those puppy dog eyes." James added.

"Can you?" Kylie asked giving Nina her puppy dog pout. Nina shook her head and Kylie smiled. "It's a gift."

"Let's talk about the reception to _Winter Wonderland._" Nina said.

"The kids loved it. We did it as an encore for several of our shows until about mid-February. Around that time our producer started getting really angry letters from parents about the lyric Carlos sings. The line in particular goes: "We'll play lots of _puck_ with Mr. Snowman until the Hockey Great meets his fate." Parents weren't too keen on that line."

"They claimed it was too gruesome for our younger fans." Carlos said.

"Like we explained it then, we just meant until the snowman melted or was knocked over." Kylie said. "The original line goes: We'll have lots of fun with Mr. Snowman until the other kiddies knock him down. Ours is a lot nicer than that line. We stopped doing it after that though."

Nina turned her attention to the camera. "Alright. Stay tuned because after the break we'll have more from Kylie to include tour, vacations, and we might even get her to reveal the name of her boyfriend. And later we'll have the debut of Kylie's brand new song called _Love You, Deeply._"

"And we're clear." The director called. Kylie was instantly out of her chair and wrapping her arms around herself as she closed her eyes. Kendall also jumped up swiftly and wrapped his arms around his sister hugging her.

"Could you give us a moment?" Logan asked softly. Nina nodded and walked off.

"It's alright, we're here." Kendall said softly as James rubbed Kylie's knuckles with his thumb.

"You did well, we're real proud of you." Carlos said.

"It's ok, there's no more pain." Logan comforted.

James took a deep breath and said what Kylie really needed to hear. "Your fans are going to appreciate that you can openly talk about it and maybe one day someone will see this and realize they can get help too and they don't have to suffer in silence." James said.

"I'm ok with losing fans over this. It just hurts to realize how weak he made me." Kylie said pulling away slightly from Kendall. He wiped the tears from her face and gave her an encouraging smile.

"He did not make you weak." Logan said fiercely.

"He made you dependent." Carlos finished. "You shut down to survive. That's something to be proud of. If you do what you can, following orders and sheltering your heart to get through, then be proud of that and don't concentrate on how he made you feel. Concentrate on the positive that's coming from it." Carlos said.

"You've touched so many lives with your music and lots of people find hope in you." James said.

"90 seconds." The director called across the set.

"Thanks guys." Kylie said. The four boys hugged Kylie in a group hug then switched up the seating order putting Kylie between Logan on her left and Carlos on her right.

"Back in 30." The director warned. Nina took her seat again and once more the director counted down from five and at one Nina spoke.

* * *

><p><em><strong>There you go. Thanks to the reviewers. You all rock.<strong>_


	68. Chapter 68

_**The next chapter. Same disclaimer.**_

* * *

><p>"Welcome back, I'm Nina Davis for Star TV and you're watching Celeb Confidential: Kylie Knight Looks Back, One Year in the Making. We're still here with Kylie Knight and the band Big Time Rush." Nina said. "So we've talked about your start in the industry with Knight Records and how you came to L.A. and started to work with RCM CBT Globalnet Sanyoid. How'd you start recording with the legendary Gustavo Rocque?"<p>

Kylie put the most flattering picture she had of Gustavo up on the screen. "My producer, who did the first ten tracks on the album quit. Turns out I was too much of a handful for her. My contract with my father only lasted until I was 18 and as it grew closer and closer to my 18th birthday we were quickly running out of time to produce two more tracks. Finally with only a couple days left I told Griffin, our CEO, that I would work with Gustavo but not for him. He's sort of the boys' manager slash agent slash everything to do with the record industry. I already had an agent in Kelly, and a manager in my baby sister Katie so I didn't need anything except a producer. When we agreed to work together he treated me with more respect so we did _You're the Reason_ and _My Brother_. Probably my most favorite tracks off the album."

"So after releasing _Winter Wonderland_ you went back to Minnesota?" Nina asked.

"For Christmas. The boys hadn't seen their parents since at the very least June so I thought why not take them back there. It wasn't fair that Katie, Kendall, and I got to see our mom every day but the other three only had video chats and phone calls with their parents. We had a blast up there." Kylie said then told Nina all about their white Christmas in Minnesota.

"I was always curious when did you get the tattoo?" James asked looking at Kylie.

"Early on the 30th. Your dad took me." Kylie said.

"What tattoo?" Nina asked.

"This one." Kylie changed the photo from one of her and the boys snowboarding to her tattoo. Then she pulled off her bandana and held up her wrist and the camera zoomed in on it. "I'd been thinking about it since my birthday. Kendall and I had been sorta fighting again and spending a lot of time apart but I still wanted to have him close no matter what. Getting it hurt like ... real bad but every time I look at it I'm reminded that my brother will always be with me. My boyfriend claims it mars my perfect skin but he understands why I got it and he's supportive. I'm also right handed so if I ever think my life is so horrible that I want to end it, all I have to do is look down at my left wrist and I'm reminded that there is one last step I can take before going that way and that Kendall is always there no matter what."

"Has it ever gotten that bad before?" Nina asked looking serious.

"To the extent I would hurt myself? Thankfully no. I've had moments when I've been really hurt emotionally but then I'd hear a song on the radio or a line on TV or the music from their favorite game or just something that reminds me so much of them and next thing I know one of the four is on the other end of a video chat trying to make me feel better and I don't even remember calling them. In fact I've grown so close to these boys lately that with James and Carlos it takes one look, Logan one word, and Kendall nearly one thought, though that may be because we're twins, and these boys come to my rescue at times making me feel like a princess with four strong, knights in shining armor."

"One word?" Nina asked.

"The word purple. The day our interview with Backstage Access premiered Kylie called from her radio promo tour and after talking to her for a while I noticed she was upset. I took the phone from Kendall and went into our lobby and convinced that anytime she called and said the word or texted the word Purple I would drop everything and find a way to make her happy. It's worked. I don't know why purple I just guess it was an easy word." Logan said.

"There's only been one time that she's fallen so far into her shell that we couldn't reach her no matter what any of us tried." James said.

"The first night of tour." Kylie agreed.

Carlos explained what happened. "So she ended up spending the night on the band bus and the four of us realized we hadn't done such a great job protecting her or being available should she need us." Carlos said.

"After that night however they were better and I never get that feeling anymore." Kylie said. "So after Christmas break we came back to L.A. and started rehearsing for tour. The first day of rehearsal on the way home Carlos and I got caught in a traffic jam. As he rocked out I spotted this box on the side of the road. Four days later I saw the same box only this time the sign had gone from $50 to 30 to free, take her. We had just had a rain shower and the weatherman was predicting impending thunderstorms so I had to stop. When I did, I found her." Kylie climbed off her chair and pulled Bacon from her bag. "This is Bacon." Kylie said then explained how her mom was convinced to let her keep the puppy and how the boys convinced Gustavo to sorta allow the puppy on tour.

"It wasn't long after you got her that tour started." Nina said.

"I brought her home and four days later we were leaving for tour. The boys had told me all about their first tour so I thought this was going to be a blast but the first couple weeks were nothing but pain." Kylie said.

"What happened?"

"Well you heard about the first night, the second we had to say goodbye to my mom and Katie ..." Kylie trailed off and then filled Nina in on what happened all the way up to Minnesota. "I think that was the first time since L.A. that I actually felt like I wasn't making anyone mad and like I was free to be me."

"What all happened in Minnesota?"

"Well we got to spend time with James's, Carlos's, and Logan's parents and my current boyfriend finally asked me out plus we played an amazing concert to a 5,000 person crowd. Then I lost a bet."

"Tell us about the boyfriend." Nina said grinning.

"Knew you'd ask about that. We were hanging out backstage and he was teasing me again. I had finally had enough and flat out told him put up or shut up. When he didn't I went to do my sound check. At the end of it he finally put up and I was thrilled. I won't tell you his name just yet but you'll know who he is by the end of the show." Kylie promised.

"OK, what bet did you lose?"

"I was certain that because we were coming home for the first time in over a year that we'd sell out the arena. It was the same arena that the boys performed in when they were on their first tour." Kylie said. "I also know that James and Kendall hate getting haircuts. So I made a bet with them if we sold out they would both get haircuts. If we didn't Carlos got me to tell them about the tattoo. We didn't sell out. It's a 6,500 seat arena." Kylie shrugged.

"So when did they get haircuts?" Nina asked.

"Munich. Carlos and I bet that Kylie, who was on tour with Luke Bryan, would sell out their Hong Kong show." Logan said.

"We lost." James said.

"Did things get easier after Minnesota?"

"It was definitely more fun." Kylie said.

"What's the craziest thing that happened to you on tour?" Nina asked.

"Crazy insane or crazy awesome?" Kylie asked.

"Both."

"Crazy insane? Virginia. We were in the middle of opening the show for them. I was singing ... uh." Kylie tried to remember what she had been singing.

"_Rock Me_." Carlos supplied.

"Right, I was singing that song and suddenly a pair of boxers land on stage. I don't dance, not really. I've got gymnastics and ballet behind me but that's it. My live show has drum solos and guitar solos and keyboarding moments added to it so I can show those skills off and because of that we ask that our fans not throw stuff on stage. Anyway you hear stories of girls who throw their unmentionables on stage but never a guy. I think my favorite part of that was my bass player Cowboy said 'I really hope those are clean.' and then my keyboardist Lefty kicked them off stage. It was insane because I have fans as young as three, so do these guys and to have their parents explain what just happened isn't right. I love my fans and I know how much they spend on concert tickets so I ask them not to buy me stuff even if I appreciate it. We've actually asked that they donate to their local humane society instead but I still get a lot of graphic tees and ball caps."

"What about crazy awesome, as you put it?" Nina asked.

"We did a show out in Nevada, it was the show before Virginia, and I had VIP passes backstage to see Hunter Hayes the night after our concert. The video is up on my Shoob Tube page." Kylie said putting up a picture from the night. "James and I were waiting at the end of the meet and greet line and when he came up I was star struck. I admit it. I, the ever graceful Kylie Knight, was star struck. At least until he mentioned opening for Rascal Flatts."

"They hit it off like old friends after that." James said.

"So much so that we wrote a song off my third album called _Forgiveness (Starts at Home_)." Kylie said.

"Do you have a release date for that album yet?"

"Not yet. We're working on it in studio right now though. I want to take this one slower than I have with the others. I want this one to be perfect and for it to be something I'm comfortable and happy with and very proud of. These things take time." Kylie explained.

"What's the best thing you've gotten from a fan?" Nina asked.

"Physical gift? I had just done a show in L.A. at the Hollywood Mall, for my first concert ever and a guy gives me one of the jerseys from the movie The Mighty Ducks. Granted it's a replica but it was amazing. It's the jersey with the number of my favorite character. In terms of most heartfelt it's a tie. I had a fan from Miami send me conformation and a video of her ninth grade class putting together a fundraiser and it showed they donated $5,000 to the Miami, Florida Humane Society. My fans in Boston, upon learning I had laryngitis, sang the concert karaoke style for me as they left encouraging messages for me on my Shoob Tube, Skuttle-Butter, and webpage. My fans truly rock." Kylie said.

"Anything else crazy happen on tour?" Nina asked.

"I missed two shows due to laryngitis but the band Slow Time Crawl did the other show. In New York was the only time I got a standing ovation. Mainly because I got the boys to participate in the cover I did of _That Don't Impress Me_ by Shania Twain." Kylie said.

"We felt a bit embarrassed by the way the song could be interpreted but Kylie had fun so we couldn't say no." James said.

"Nashville was probably the second best stop on tour." Kylie smiled.

"It was also your last correct?"

"Technically if you don't count Barcelona and New York the second time. My Grandpa Knight came to the show, we hadn't seen him in three years so we had fun catching up. It was also the show the boys sang _Worldwide_ to me and gave me the plaque for my album, Coming Home, going platinum. After that I did four shows with four country artists. The best show of all was the show I did with Brantley Gilbert. It was a benefit concert for a couple of troops coming home from overseas."

"Sounds like tour was fun." Nina said.

"It was until I did a show with Chris Young in South Carolina." Kylie told her all about the theft and then the show. "The cops eventually found the guitars three miles away when they tried to pawn them. The dealer called the cops but the thieves got away and smashed the guitars into pieces. After we got brand new guitars my tour manager told us I was going on tour with Luke Bryan. I was stoked. Especially since it was a world tour. He had just finished his U.S. leg and was flying to Sydney."

"If there was one place on tour you could visit again where would it be?"

"Barcelona." Kylie answered automatically.

"You spent most of that stop being mad at me." James said.

"Yes but I was also thrilled to see you guys again. That and he bought me red roses to make up for what he did to make me so angry with him."

"So touring's not so bad."

"Tour was awesome. I loved seeing all my fans and the ones that came to all my shows but I did also love getting to see the boys again at the KCA's then taking Carlos to see the ACM awards."

"You boys were pranked at the KCA's, correct?" Nina asked.

Kylie put up a picture of all four boys slimed and smiled.

"Kylie got us good. April Fools' Day is her favorite holiday right after Christmas. Somehow Kylie managed to convince the people in charge that they should slime us." Logan said.

"When I got to the studio after landing in L.A. I was met by James. He basically told me that the boys would also be at the KCA's even though he wasn't supposed to tell me. I knew I wouldn't see the guys the next day so I posted a Skutt-Butt that said basically repost if you want to see them slimed. It was Sailing by the time we got to the show so I found the guy in charge and he said that if I won Female Artist I could slime them." Kylie said.

"He didn't think you were going to win, did he?" Carlos asked.

"Nope. I was up against Taylor Swift and her Swifties are phenomenal but I guess my Knights are better. I won and they got slimed."

"Knights?" Nina asked.

Kylie smiled and put up a picture of the photo from her dad's recording studio. "This red barn hangs in the studio at my dad's company. I mentioned once in an interview how that photo got me through some times that I didn't want to record. I'd imagine I was standing in that barn staring at the pasture with horses running free and that I was singing to draw them in. My fans took that to heart, so did my band and they came up with the term Knights of the Red Barn or KORB if you will."

"It wasn't just the KORB voting for her though. When we found out she was nominated we took to our webpage and our Skuttle-Butter accounts and launched a campaign to get our Rushers to vote for her too." Kendall put in. "She deserved it. It's not easy to put out two albums in one year."

"When did you find out you guys were presenting?" Kylie asked looking at the band.

"About a week prior. Griffin and Gustavo wouldn't let us tell you though." Logan said.

"It was so hard." Carlos said.

"After the boys got you back you helped them film _Time of Our Life._" Nina prompted.

"They didn't really get me back, Carlos just hugged me but his motto when it comes to sharing is share and share alike. After that they convinced me to sing a couple lines with them even though it's not my favorite song. It was the least I could do for pranking them on National TV." Kylie said.

"Pranks are a big thing with you all, aren't they?"

"Very much so." Kylie said.

"In seventh grade we created a tradition to devote an entire day to it." James said.

"Lord Prankerton's Day of Pranks in mid-November." Kendall added.

"The winner, the last person standing unpranked, become Lord High King of Pranks." Logan said.

"Or Queen." Kylie corrected.

"And who is the current champ?"

"Kylie and Carlos." Kendall said.

"She's nearly unprankable and he spend most of the day helping her until our CEO threatened to put a ban on our spending accounts if we didn't stop pranking. They were the only two left." James explained.

"So after the two awards shows the tour continued?" Nina questioned.

"Yes, we, uh Luke and I, went on to Mexico and the boys went back to Europe." Kylie said.

"Did you break any records on tour?"

"Toronto has a Canadian Wall of Fame and I currently hold the record for quickest hair braiding and most pages read between sets at 103. The Double K Band holds the record for fastest restringing of a guitar at 10.1 seconds." Kylie said. "And I heard BTR broke a record too."

"Quickest costume change at 3.7 seconds." Logan admitted proudly.

"Now, what happened on your way to your last show in New York, Kylie?" Nina asked.

Kylie sighed then swallowed as Logan wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She told Nina all about her last show in Tallahassee and how they donated half the night's profits to the base firefighter unit because of the fire that took the lives of several firefighters. "That's sweet. Thank you." Logan whispered. Kylie smiled then continued on about how they had stopped in Nashville and what Brent had wanted her to do. Then she told them about leaving Brent there and continuing on to New York. Then about her trip home.

"So that covers tour." Nina said.

"That it does." Carlos agreed.

They went to commercial and Nina smiled. "You're doing very well. After we come back talk about your vacations and then we'll debut your new song."

"I'll be singing it here live in studio." Kylie said then she turned to Carlos. "Switch seats with James could you?"

"Sure." Carlos said. They switched seats and James took Bacon.

"Are you ok with us going public, now?" Kylie asked leaning towards him and petting her dog.

"Yes, but how?" James asked. "We've already passed what happened in Minnesota."

"You'll see but I want you to dance with me when I perform _Love You Deeply_." Kylie said.

"Ok." James said.

"And we're back." Nina said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>And there's that chapter. Thanks for the reviews. They keep me going. <strong>_


	69. Chapter 69

_**One more chapter for the interview. I hope you like these and they keep you sufficiently stocked on your BTR and help with the withdraws. Same disclaimer. **_

* * *

><p>"So after the tours were over you came home to the famous Palm Woods and it was smooth sailing until you left for your vacation?" Nina asked.<p>

"Considering I was there for less than a day relatively." Kylie said. She explained the day and how she got the tickets all the way up until she landed in the Bahamas.

"So you landed in the Bahamas."

"Yeah. We picked up the rented Jeep and spent the week enjoying ourselves." Kylie showed pictures of their various activities and told her about them. "James even gave me a couple of swimming lessons. Before then I hadn't been the strongest swimmer."

"More like couldn't swim at all." James interjected.

"Not my fault I was more interested in Hockey than swimming when I was a kid. I didn't hear you complaining during those lessons." James rolled his eyes and Kylie went on to explain the other three trips.

"If you could revisit any one of those trips again ...?"

"It would definitely be Cabo."

"Because of the company?" Nina asked trying to prod Kylie into admitting which boy she was dating.

"Because I got to spend a full week bonding with Logan and nothing went wrong." Kylie said only.

"Boyfriend?"

"Not going there. Try another question."

"How'd you come up with the new song, _Love You Deeply_?" Nina asked.

"I have four awesome guys in my band. They have four amazing significant others and one beautiful and rockin' little girl. Then there's my bodyguard who has an amazing and one of a kind fiancée. She'd have to be to put up with him. After I came back from Malibu with Kendall I took all of them and my kid sister to Disneyland. We had fun in the kid park, me and Katie and my drummer's daughter Tina and my bodyguard Honey Bear and later when we were back in my keyboardist's room and my drummer Sticks starts tapping out a beat. That boy can not sit still even worse than I can't. Less than two hours later I had a brand new song. I had been watching Honey Bear talking to his fiancée and was inspired."

"So the song ..." Nina asked.

"It's about loving someone. Realizing how deep that love grows and the way you love someone is what's most important in life."

"You're saying you had a hand in writing all three of these songs on your new album?"

"Yes. George let me write the last verse of _Daddy's Girl_, Hunter and I wrote _Forgiveness_ together, and I wrote the newest song with my band."

"What happened after you came back from vacation?"

"The craziness of living with four boys. The company moved them to Bel Air for a whole 12 hours, a couple double dates, and our CEO had some problems with merchandising for the boys. All in all a good couple weeks." Kylie said as she took the time to give the highlights from each event.

"Well then without further ado, let's get to your new song." Nina said.

Kylie stood and walked to the stage where her band was set up.

As Kylie got set up Nina introduced her. "And now performing _Love You Deeply_, Kylie Knight and the Double K Band." Nina said.

Halfway through her song Kylie motioned for James to join her on stage. Though hesitant at first he eventually did and he danced with her. At the end of the song both James and Kylie stopped and faced each other breathing hard. Kylie cupped James's cheek trying to read his face. Finding nothing but the feelings she had written about in her song, Kylie stretched up and kissed him. Much like his approach to the stage, James's kiss was hesitant then confident as he realized what she was doing. Kylie pulled back and smiled as Nina stared at them wide eyed.

"And we'll be back after this." Kendall said to the cameras.

"We're clear." The director called. Kylie handed her mic to Sticks then walked over to the boys.

"You ... you ... You and James?" Nina finally got out. Kylie glanced at Griffin just off set and saw he was seeing dollar signs. Kylie looked down at her puppy and then smiled.

"I know, why does everyone think it's me and Logan? I'm not going back there." Kylie said sitting back down between Logan and James. "We're too much alike and we don't feel that way. Besides he's too in to his girlfriend Camille Roberts, a budding teen actress."

"And we're back." Nina said as the director cued her. "That was quite a performance."

"Thank you. I love that song."

"Do you think you'll release it as a single?"

"I'm hoping to. It's great to have a love song every now and then." Kylie said.

"And the ending tell me all." Nina said.

"He asked me out in February." Kylie sighed knowing it was time to own up. "We've been dancing around the topic since about the middle of eighth grade. He was scared of too many things to ask me out and I wanted him to make the first move."

"At first I knew her brother would kill me and slowly that reason became smaller and smaller. Then I knew she was slightly scared of what all the fame and paparazzi would bring for her dating me. I was worried too so I held off. Most importantly she was my best friend. I've known her since second grade I didn't want to screw up our friendship by asking her out and having it blow up in my face." James explained.

"So how long exactly have you two been dating?" Nina asked.

"Since Valentine's Day. I told him to put up or shut up and he did after my sound check." Kylie said putting up a photo of them curled up on the bus. "Logan snapped that picture when I was sleeping."

"And before this show how many people knew about you and James?"

"Probably about two dozen." Kylie said. "All four of them, our assorted parents, my two girlfriends from the Palm Woods, a good friend of mine in New Zealand, a guy friend of mine, and our maintenance man who is a very dear friend of the family." Kylie said.

"We didn't want to go fully public with it because Kylie has never been the kind to seek spotlight or attention, that's why she played hockey and why it took us months to get her to sing, and dating me involves a lot of unwanted attention. Not until we both were stable in our relationship and we thought we could handle it." James added.

"And you were ok with that? This tour and all the vacations and stuff, the press has turned her into a country sweetheart. Certainly that would work well for you." Nina said.

"It would have if this relationship was about our press. It's not. Kylie and I both decided that going public with our relationship wouldn't be smart at least at the time. We wanted to keep our relationship, ours." James said.

"Taylor Swift has a song that perfectly describes our relationship. One line in particular says "_Seems like there's always someone who disapproves, they'll judge it like they know about me and you. And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do_." This relationship is not about the press, this relationship is ours and that's the way it's going to stay. I won't let anyone judge me for dating him and I won't let anyone, _anyone_ exploit it." Kylie finished.

"Kylie's Knights are really protective too." James said. "They're not going to let anyone tear her down."

"It's not the KORB that you were really worried about." Logan said.

"No, like I said I was scared of her brother. Kendall may tell you otherwise but he's also really protective of her." James said.

"I never stated I wasn't." Kendall said.

"Not flat out." Carlos said.

"Two years ago my brother told me, it's your life I don't care what you do. I took that to mean he wasn't that protective of me." Kylie said.

"However we all know how he's threatened every one of her boyfriends then denied it to her face." Logan said.

"Anyway yes at first he didn't want to stand up to my brother then I wasn't really ready for a boyfriend and then he'd have a girlfriend or I'd have a boyfriend when the other was single. We could just never get our act together." Kylie said. "That and I've seen what dating a member of Big Time Rush can do to a relationship. When we got together I asked him not to mention my name when he told people he had a girlfriend." Kylie said.

"But all those photos of you and Logan in Cabo." Nina said.

"I can show you dozens of me in the same position recently with both Kendall and Carlos. Doesn't mean I'm dating them. It's photos like these that are harder to deny." Kylie said putting up a photo of her and James walking hand in hand down the beach in The Bahamas.

"Turning back to the music now. You have two studio albums out."

"Three technically. _Down Home, Coming Home,_ and _Country Duets with Kylie_. Though the duets just hit market about a month ago."

"And Rocque Records produced all three?"

"No. If you want to be completely technical about it there are four cds under the Kylie Knight name. _County Duets_ and _Down Home _were completely recorded at Knight Records in Nashville and when I signed with RCM CBT Globalnet Sanyoid they remixed three of the tracks on _Down Home_ and threw in the bonus track: _The Special Crown_. They renamed the album _Down Home remixed_. Even though _Country Duets _was the first cd I ever recorded, my father released the songs to general market through z-tracks and not the cd. He released _Down Home_ first. In October we released _Down Home remixed_ and then in December we released _Coming Home_ as my sophomore album. When I was on tour we decided to release _Country Duets _as a benefit album."

"Benefit album?" Nina asked.

"All the profits from the cd goes to humane societies across the U.S. Christmas 2010 my sister gave me the master copy of the cd with that title on it. She took all the duets I did with major country stars and loaded them all onto a cd. When I was on tour a couple months ago in Nevada, a fan stepped on my puppy's paw. I had to get it checked out and the nearest vet was at the humane society. I saw how underfunded and understaffed they were so I came up with the idea to release the album my sister made for me as a benefit album. I wasn't going to go through the company because that would mean more for the shelters but then I realized they owned the rights to all those songs. The only way I could sell the songs was by talking to my CEO. It's on shelves, on z-tracks, and on my website right now."

"Over the past year you have had a lot of critics and mean people trying to tear you down, how do you stay above it?" Nina asked.

"My mom loves me with all of her heart. She's amazing and definitely helps keep me grounded. She reminds me every time I get a new magazine or when my hand drifts towards one at a checkout line that if I read everything critics and haters wrote or posted about me I would not get out of bed in the morning."

"Do you ever search your own name on the internet?"

"Only when Carlos is sitting right next to me. He'll say enough is enough and remind me that I've never cared what anyone's ever thought about me and to not take it to heart. Not everyone's going to like you."

"So your mom does keep you grounded, how?"

"I still have to do chores, I still get grounded, and I still get an allowance. Nothing's really changed since Minnesota. Other than it never snows here. That and when I'm acting too big for my britches these guys just pick me up and toss me over a shoulder then put me back on the ice. I may be famous but inside the walls of our apartment I still get treated like a normal kid." Kylie said. "Heck deep down, I still am a normal kid."

"Well that's about all the time we've got. Anything you want to say?" Nina asked.

"To my Knights and the Rushers that love me without fail even when I nearly took out Logan in North Dakota: I am extremely blessed and lucky to have your love and support. To all my fans: thanks for rocking, you drive me to do what I do. To my band: peace, love, and veggie grease. My family: I love you deeply. Guys ... anything?" Kylie said.

"Stay in school." Logan said.

"Dream big." Kendall grinned.

"Corndogs are the best food group." Carlos added.

"We love you all." James said.

"And that's a wrap." The director called.

"Corndogs Carlos? Really?"

"Yes, Ky. Corndogs are supertastic." Carlos said.

"Supertastic isn't a word." Kylie said.

"Is too."

"Logan, back me up here." Kylie said standing.

"No comment." Logan said.

"How can you say no comment? You're a walking dictionary."

"True but why correct him on a word James made up?" Logan asked.

Kylie rolled her eyes as her band approached her. "Hey Ky, we got you a little something. For everything you've done for us we'd like to say thank you." Cajun said leading her away from the boys.

"A roadie friend of ours is good friends with the trainer for Dierks Bentley, who knows a roadie who know the drummer who is part of the backup band for a couple great guys." Cowboy said as they walked backstage. Then Lefty covered her eyes.

"When we found out that we would be here today we thought what a perfect way to say thank you to our amazing lead singer. So we got in touch with them and found out they were on a layover during their tour and they were happy to join us here." Lefty added.

"Boys, this better be a huge surprise." Kylie said.

"You're going to love it." Sticks said. "Kylie, say hello to—"

Lefty moved his hand and Kylie's jaw dropped. "Jay DeMarcus, Gary LeVox, and Joe Don Rooney. Better known as Rascal Flatts. Oh my god." Kylie turned and looked at her band. "You know how I tell you that you rock my socks? Well you just blew them _clear_ off my feet. I can't thank you enough." Kylie said then hugged each of her band members. She turned back to Rascal Flatts and swallowed. "You're like my second favorite band, right after The Charlie Daniels' Band." Kylie said.

"Thank you." Gary said. Kylie hugged each man and got a couple photos before sitting down to talk to them.

"So how'd you get interested in our band?" Jay asked.

"I was in eighth grade in 2006. I saw _Cars_," Kylie said mentioning the movie, "with my kid sister who was like six or seven at the time and loved the song _Life is a Highway_. Didn't know who sang it though. Then my friend played _Me and My Gang_ for me and I loved every minute of it. She told me that you guys did that song so I went home and looked it up. When I found out you guys also did the song from the movie I knew you guys were good. I borrowed her cd and fell in love. My favorite is _Ellsworth_. It reminds me of my grandma who died when I was ten." Kylie said.

They continued to talk until Star TV producers kicked them out of the studio then Kylie went back home and the band continued on their tour.

"I heard you met your second favorite band today." Mrs. Knight said.

"I did." Kylie said. "The Double K Band got them to come to the interview and they signed a copy of their newest album for me. I just wish I had had my guitar." Kylie said. "Now there are two artists who haven't signed it. Hunter Hayes and Rascal Flatts."

"Well there's always next time. Katie!" Mrs. Knight called. "New Town High is about to start."

"You're still watching that show?" Kylie asked.

"Yes. Let me guess you only watched it for Jo."

"Pretty much." Kylie shrugged but dropped on the couch anyway.

* * *

><p><em><strong>And there you have 65 chapters summed up in three chapters. I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know.<strong>_


	70. Chapter 70

_**Same disclaimer. And here we are again with Big Time Surprise which wasn't really a surprise to me even though I didn't see any of the promos. I knew just who was coming back.**_

* * *

><p>A couple days later Kylie got to see her special appear on Star TV. She was really proud of it and was finally feeling more like her old self than ever before. A few weeks after that Kylie spotted Lucy by the pool then watched as Kendall tried to talk to her but the other three boys dropped in and started making fun of him. Kylie couldn't help but laugh as she knew Kendall was rolling his eyes.<p>

Later when Kendall confronted her she just smirked. "Tis your fault for not shutting them up and finding them a distraction. But just to let you know she's waiting." Kylie said.

"Waiting for what?" Kendall said.

"For you to ask her out ya dork." Kylie smiled then continued on her way. "Who's that?" Kylie asked spotting a picture on Lucy's desk as they watched movies that night.

"My ex-boyfriend. Beau." Lucy said seeing what Kylie was looking at.

"He's gorgeous. Is that why you wouldn't date James?" Kylie asked. "Because he's super-hot."

"He reminds me of Beau. I'm not sure I could trust him and—"

"I know. Just give Kendall time, he's got to ditch the boys first but when he does he'll be all yours." Kylie said.

"Yeah well he should hurry up. I can't wait forever."

"True." Kylie shrugged and went back watching the movie.

A couple days later as Kendall paced the apartment Kylie walked through the pool yard. As she spotted Beau talking to Lucy she gave him her most flirtatious smile and wiggled her fingers at him in a wave. She watched as he swallowed then Lucy reached over and smacked him. That's when she knew he hadn't changed. She wasn't going to let that guy break her best friend's heart again so she started to devise a plan. What she didn't know was that Katie, Kendall, and James had seen her from the crib window.

About an hour later Kylie sat down on the couch just as New Town High ended in a cliff hanger.

"What? It's over? Who's back?" Katie asked springing up.

"Now we have to wait an entire week to find out who's back." Mrs. Knight answered.

"Wait a minute. No we don't." Katie said.

"I—" Kylie barely got out before Katie and Mrs. Knight rushed out the door. Kylie rolled her eyes and scratched Bacon's ears. "Guess they didn't want to know." Kylie shrugged. In Kylie's opinion it was so obvious but apparently not to them. Kylie rubbed her puppy's ears one more time before heading down to the lobby. There Beau was just walking in from the pool. "Hi." Kylie said softly.

"Hi I'm Beau. I'm new in town."

"Looks that way. You can call me Ky."

"What do you say later you show me around?" Beau asked.

He was flirting majorly and Kylie knew he was not at all interested in staying true to Lucy this time.

"Sure. Maybe I'll take you to the ice rink it's my favorite place but right now I have to go take out the trash and walk my dog." Kylie said pushing the button for the elevator.

"So later then."

"Sure." Kylie answered. Beau kissed her cheek and she stepped back into the elevator.

On the way upstairs Kylie got a message that read **In air, text when we land**. Kylie smiled and knew that she would soon have her friend back. Kylie went out to walk her dog not knowing that her mom and sister still wanted to know who was coming back and were going to extreme lengths to find out.

"What do you mean you're not going to fight for Lucy and thus getting rid of Beau? I can not be the second best looking guy at the Palm Woods." James stated angrily as Kylie entered the lobby from walking Bacon.

"You mean third." Jett corrected.

James and Kendall both looked at him.

"I'm better looking than you." Jett said.

"No you're not." James said.

"Yes I am."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am. Tell him Kendall, you know it's true." Jett said.

"Guys." Kendall said stopping them. "All I'm doing is putting myself in her shoes. Her ex-boyfriend came back. If Jo came back I'd be confused too."

"Yeah probably but what are we talking about?" Kylie asked stepping up next to Jett.

"Lucy's ex-boyfriend." James said.

"You mean Beau?" Kylie asked.

"Yeah, he's here." James said.

"Oh, well I guess I can see your hesitancy. And for the record, yes James you're better looking than he is. Though Jett, you are really great looking." Kylie said.

"You're biased." Jett said.

"Not the point. Be careful around this Beau guy. You can't always trust the hot guy." Kylie said walking away.

"She's got a point." Jett said. "Beau's got to go." Kylie rolled her eyes and walked up the stairs.

"What are you doing?" Kylie asked seeing her mom and sister sitting at the counter. "Is that Jett's computer?"

"No." They both snapped.

Kylie looked from them to Buddha Bob. "OK maybe." He admitted.

"You still on that? It's—" Kylie started.

"Shhh, let the mastermind work." Katie said.

Kylie rolled her eyes and went back to her room.

* * *

><p>"So that's the Palm Woods and the surrounding area." Kylie said leading Beau back inside.<p>

"What do you say I show you around my apartment and we get to know each other a little better." Beau suggested.

"I don't think that's a good idea. At least not yet. I barely know you. I've got lunch plans with a friend anyway. Maybe I'll see you later?"

"Sure. I've got a place up on the fifth floor if you change your mind." Beau said tucking a strand of blonde hair behind Kylie's ear.

"Ok, sure." Kylie said batting her eyes. Beau walked off and Kylie walked out to the pool to be joined by the Jennifers.

"I thought you were dating James." Blonde Jennifer said.

"I am. But I saw Lucy and Beau earlier and heard that he's trying to win her back but that he's also making out with any pretty girl he can. I figure if I can reel him in nice and close then I get him to kiss me in front of Lucy and prove he's a no good two-timing jerk and she'll send him back to Georgia with his tail tucked between his legs. He's already cheated on her twice that she knows about so maybe she'll finally realize he's no good." Kylie said.

"Do the boys know you're up to this?" Brunette Jennifer asked.

"No, but their up to the same thing. James and Jett mainly because they think Beau's hotter than them and Kendall because he wants Lucy. I have no problem with that."

"Even though Jo may be coming back?" Blonde Jennifer asked.

"May be? She's on a plane right now." Kylie said.

"How'd you know?" Curly haired Jennifer asked.

"Skutt-Butt message. As far as I'm concerned I'm not sure which girl is better for my brother. Jo is sweet and caring and she really likes him but Lucy has more in common with him and she likes him too. I don't know. I guess I just have to stay out of it." Kylie shrugged.

"Be careful. Lucy'll be angry if she finds out what you're doing." Blonde Jennifer warned.

"I can handle it."

"This guy is just going to break Lucy's heart again." Kendall moaned as Kylie walked inside later.

"Yeah well how many other hot girls do you know at the Palm Woods that would go along with this stupid plan?" James asked. Jett and James both chuckled. Kendall on the other hand pointed to Kylie.

"I'm not going along with this stupid plan." Kylie said moving around the sofa the boys were on to look at her brother and stand next to James.

"Come on Kylie, she's your best friend." Kendall said.

"Yeah but if she found out I went along with it she'd hate me. And it would kill our relationship." Kylie said motioning between her and James. "Especially if it involved kissing."

"Not—" James started.

"Shut up." Kylie said holding up a finger and not looking at James as she tried to stare down her brother. "Sorry bro I'm out." Kylie said.

* * *

><p>Kylie entered the apartment see Buddha Bob holding up a headshot of Jett masking his face and her mom and Katie looking freaked. "I'm going to give this IP address to the cops." A voice on the other end of the computer said. Buddha Bob put down the headshot looking freaked.<p>

"Log off the computer so they can't trace it." Katie said as she reached and unplugged it.

Buddha Bob shoved it off the counter and it fell in the sink. Kylie grabbed it and turned it off. Then she tucked it close to her chest. "You do realize she's an actress and not an IT wiz? Besides the entire Palm Woods uses the same IP address right? It'd just come back to the building and possibly the second floor. There's no way they could trace it to this apartment. I can't believe you stole Jett's computer." Kylie said.

"We wouldn't have had to if he would just tell us who's coming back." Katie griped.

"Seriously? It's obvious." Kylie said. "Now I have to return this before Jett freaks out." After returning the computer Kylie decided to take Beau up on his offer and texted Lucy to meet her up on the fifth floor. Hopefully she could get Beau to kiss her right in front of Lucy and finally get rid of him.

"Now it's all down there." Kendall said as she walked towards him pointing the remnants of what Kylie was sure was a video camera. Then Kendall cringed. Kylie shook her head then grinned at Camille.

"What will you show Lucy now?" Beau asked.

"Hey handsome." Kylie said dragging her hand across his broad shoulders as she came up on his right side. Kylie looked at the other two girls and rolled her eyes at the sight of James and Jett in wigs and dresses. "That offer still open?" Kylie asked.

Beau smirked at Kendall and then gave Kylie a heart melting smile. "Absolutely. Let's ditch these dorks." Beau said.

"Before we do." Kylie said holding up a finger. "How do I know you're worth it?"

"Like this." Beau leaned in to kiss her and when he was less than a couple centimeters away Lucy walked around the corner Kylie slapped Beau hard. He went down and Lucy looked heart broken.

"That's for being a two-timin', back stabbin' jerk." Kylie said. "I'd hit you where it counts but I grew up with four boys and know how bad that hurts. I told you Lucy. Never trust him. Cheat on me once, shame on you. Cheat on me twice, shame on me for taking you back. Cheat on me three times, that's when my friends step in."

"She set me up." Beau tried.

"I told you my name was Ky, short for Kylie. I told you I had a miniature pincher named Bacon and I'm a recording artist when we walked around the Palm Woods. I told you how long I've lived here. I told you the ice rink was my favorite place. How much more could I spell out for you before you got that I was her best friend."

"I drove all the way out here to be with you Lucy." Beau said looking pathetic. Kylie looked at Lucy who didn't seem to be falling for it. "I don't have any money to get home."

"Well then, take this." Lucy pulled off her necklace and tossed it at him.

"You know what, I'm glad I'm leaving 'cause you're all nuts here anyways." Beau said then turned on his heel and left.

"Well he is right; everyone here is nuts." Lucy said folding her arms over her chest.

"That's the way you like us." Kylie said.

"And amazing." Lucy finished looking up at Kendall. He smiled back at her and Lucy turned back to Kylie. "Thanks. Really."

"Sure. I'm just sad I couldn't kick his butt. That would have been fun."

Lucy hugged Kylie and after a moment pulled away.

"Why don't you two go get coffee or something and talk about how amazing she is." Kylie suggested to her brother.

"Ok." Kendall said. The moment they were in the elevator Kylie's phone went off.

"Oh crap." Kylie said.

"What?" Camille asked.

"Jo's here. As in out front." Kylie said.

"Here? In L.A.?" James asked.

"Yes. She's back to film the season finale for New Town High. Now why don't you two go change because I can't take you serious in that get up." Kylie smiled then ran down five flights of stairs to find Jo staring at Kendall and Lucy kissing.

"Kendall?" Jo asked.

"Jo?" Kendall asked looking away from Lucy and at Jo.

"Uh oh." Kylie said somehow hearing the beginning strands of the boys first single.

"So that's the surprise ending." Kylie heard Katie say from the lobby.

"Jo's back." Mrs. Knight, Buddha Bob, and Katie said all together.

Jo looked in their direction and Kylie swallowed. This was not going to be good.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Will Kendall make the same choice? Will he pick Lucy instead? Stay tuned to find out. After one year of writing this story, 70 chapters are up. Amazing because that's more chapters than I've ever written for any story let alone in one year. I hope you like this. Review please.<strong>_


	71. Chapter 71

_**Once again I do not own everything you recognize from the series. So now you see the episode **_**Big Time Decision.**_** Wonder who Kendall is going to pick. Once again please review. Anywho on with the story.**_

* * *

><p>"J-Jo?" Kendall asked, pulling away from Lucy to look at Jo who was now staring at him. "You're in New Zealand filming a movie." Kendall said hesitantly. Lucy looked down bummed. "Three movies."<p>

Kylie swallowed and walked towards Katie, her mom, and Buddha Bob in the lobby.

"Well the studio tested the first film and the test audience hated it, then burned down the theater, then the studio canceled the sequels, then I came here." Jo explained.

They all looked at each other. Kylie looked at her sister and shrugged. "That's going to get really awkward. I mean really awkward." Kylie said.

"Yep. Can you take me to Rocque Records? I have to get him to sign this form." Katie said.

"Sure. Be back in a bit Mom." Kylie said.

"Just be back before dinner." Mrs. Knight said as the girls headed off.

"Jo, I'm Lucy." Kylie heard before she and Katie left the building.

"Hey." Katie said as she entered Gustavo's office. Kylie leaned against the door drinking a juice box.

"Hey." Gustavo said tossing his headphones on his desk. "Now go away." He said shooing her with his hands.

"Great. Just sign this form saying I worked here for three hours and learned about the record industry." Katie said sliding the form across the desk. Kylie had to give her sister props for being conniving and smart.

"Fine." Gustavo said reaching for the form with pen in hand. Then he stopped. "Wait doesn't this mean you have to work for me for three hours or you don't get school credit?" Kylie was stunned. Usually Gustavo wasn't that smart.

"In theory but I already know all about the record industry. I'm my sister's manager."

"Unfortunately that doesn't count because she gets paid for it." Kylie said.

"Ok if you know all about it then you would know that lesson number one of the music industry is you have to get me Ginger Snap-snaps or I'm not going to sign your sheet-sheet." Gustavo said and grinned pointing at the form. Kylie couldn't see her sister's reaction but she knew Katie hadn't won. "Power." Gustavo gloated.

Then Griffin entered the office. "Gustavo." Griffin said. Kylie could tell this wasn't going to be good. Katie even looked confused when she spun around at the sound of Griffin's voice. "I couldn't help noticing that I need more money. So where's my next BTR or Kylie Knight album?"

"You know Griffin uh making an album takes time." Gustavo said shuffling through demos and sounding both worried and scared.

"But," Kelly said entering the office and walking to the left side of Griffin, "We are picking demos and should have something new by the holidays." She sounded more confident than Gustavo did for certain.

"In five months?" Kylie asked tossing her empty juice box in the trash.

"Now I can't help but noticing that I'm sad." Griffin said frowning.

Kylie pulled her first official RCM CBT album from her bag and pointed to it and then held up three fingers hoping Katie or Gustavo would understand.

Katie looked back at Gustavo who looked useless then back at her sister before looking at Griffin. "Just release a digi pack of remixes." Griffin looked at her curiously and Kylie nodded dropping her CD back in her bag. "Hire a guest DJ to come in and reworks some classics, throw in one new single and you'll be seeing new profits in less than three weeks." Katie said. Kylie smirked as Gustavo looked stunned.

Griffin on the other hand looked like an idea had struck him. "Katie, I'm putting you in charge of Rocque Records."

"What?" Gustavo asked.

"What?" Kelly repeated.

"What?" Katie asked in disbelief.

"Sweet." Kylie smirked. Everyone looked at her for a second but she just shrugged.

"Griffin," the man turned to look at Kelly, "she's in the seventh grade." Kelly said still in shock.

"Which means she's young and we all know that youth drives the youth-driven music business." Griffin said smiling.

"You can't put her in charge of all of this." Gustavo nearly shrieked motioning around himself.

"But I just did." Griffin said as Katie looked pleased with herself and crossed her arms over her chest. "Ha ha ha ha. Power." Griffin said looking up. He smiled once more and walked out of the office. Katie ushered Gustavo and Kelly out and pulled her sister in the room.

"Well done." Kylie said. "That's a nice way to get three hours of your work study done without having to work for anyone."

"Interesting but I know nothing about making more money. That was all your idea." Katie said.

"Most of it but you make thousands a year without my help. All that investing and crap. Anyway if you need new ideas well ..." Kylie trailed off thinking. "Video game companies love having current music in their games and top named celebs and rich people and royalty pay a lot to get bands or singers to perform at parties. It's worth a shot."

"True. Thanks Kylie. I may just survive this." Katie said.

"You're my kid sister. As much as I hate to say it we got our business sense from Dad. If he can run a record company you can too. And by the way. You're smart. Very smart. Don't worry, it's just three hours." Kylie said.

"I know. I think I get it now." Katie said. Kylie kissed the top of her sister's head then left and went back to the apartment.

"Hey Lucy." Kylie said passing the dark haired girl on the second floor.

"If you see your brother tell him we need to talk about Jo and stuff." Lucy said.

"Will do." Kylie said slightly confused and put off at Lucy's tone.

"Ok, you know you can't just hide from your problems." Logan was saying as Kylie entered the room.

"It's either hide from them or run from them." Kylie said stopping on Logan's left as Kendall folded back the couch cushion he was hiding under.

"Hiding works." Kendall said as he extracted himself from the hiding spot in the couch and Camille burst through the door ranting about Jo and Lucy and Kendall.

Finally Camille stopped and stared at Kendall taking a breath. "Wow, no wonder you're avoiding them." Camille said.

Kendall looked so hurt Kylie couldn't blame him. "And confused." Kendall said sadly. "You forgot confused."

"Come on Camille, think about it. Who are you pulling for? Lucy who you know almost everything about and have met her mother or Jo who you know a lot but not everything about and have not met her mother?" Kylie asked.

"I see your point." Camille said.

"This all means you have to figure out your problem." Logan said.

"Or run from them, though that wouldn't be fair to either girl." Kylie said.

"You're not helping." Kendall and Logan said.

"Sorry." Kylie said.

"Like does Jo even want to take you back?" Logan asked.

"She does." Both girls said at once. "She told me." Camille added.

"She does?" Logan asked as Kendall looked stunned. "OK that but do you still like Jo? You guys have been apart for a long time and you really like Lucy." Logan said.

Kendall nodded agreeing with Logan. "I haven't even thought about that. I guess I don't know if I still have feelings for Jo." Kendall said walking towards the trio in the dining room.

"Ok then let's figure it out." Logan said calmly.

"How about a little free association?" Kylie asked. Logan and Camille looked at her. "Just go with it." Kylie hissed. "When I say a word," Kylie told her brother "I want you to tell me the first thought that pops into your mind."

"Ok." Kendall agreed.

"Now close your eyes." Kendall did so. "Apple."

"Healthy Katie." Kendall said.

"Water?"

"Cold."

"Red."

"Passion."

"Hot."

"Hollywood."

"Blonde."

"You."

"Jo?"

"Meadows, caring, sweet, calm."

"I said the first thought." Kylie said. "But I get it. You still like her."

Kendall opened his eyes and looked at Kylie. "Yeah I do."

"Great. Now I'll leave you in Logan's capable hands because I can't get involved in this and if you knew what was good for you Camille you wouldn't get involved either." Kylie smiled and left the apartment. Down in the lobby Kylie found James taking an angry sip of water. "Don't look angry handsome, you'll get frown lines." Kylie said. James told her what happened and Kylie sighed. "James, you know that stuff has never actually been tested on a zombie, is illegal in every state, and may not actually work."

"That's not the point Kylie." James said.

"Then what is?"

"He's my best friend. He should have offered to give it to me instead of selling it. I'm his best friend."

"You called it stupid and you think he shouldn't have bought it." Kylie answered.

"So. I'm still his best friend." James said.

"Who doesn't appreciate him sometimes and still thinks it's stupid. That hurts Carlos. Look, if it's really that important to you then you should apologize and tell him you don't think it's as stupid as you once did. Your face may not look as handsome with rotting flesh but I promise you that your protective nature would kick in. Besides I thought vampires were immune to zombies."

James wrapped his arms around Kylie and kissed her lightly. "We are but again not the point."

Kylie only rolled her eyes. Not even ten minutes later Kylie walked in from checking the mail and found Bitters and James still arguing about who Carlos should give the extra bottle to.

"Whoa come on, stop." Kylie said. "Both of you are acting like children."

"Now you too?" Carlos asked.

"No, because I know that stuff may not actually work. When you saw the commercials Carlos, did you read the fine print?" Kylie asked.

"Fine print?" Carlos asked.

"Yes. The little black box with white words?"

"No."

"It said that it's not tested against zombies because the world's governments have determined that zombies don't exist, that it might taste good on toast, that you shouldn't drink it, and that the side effects listed in big bold letters on the commercial and the side of the bottle are blurred vision, large fingers, bone liquification, and most importantly it may not work. Carlos, I'm not saying it's stupid because I know you believe in it but please—"

"No. Just stay out of it Kylie." Carlos snapped.

"Fine." Kylie sighed and walked away.

Upstairs as Kylie snapped on Bacon's leash she found Logan and Camille staring at the swirly slide. "Ok, you're hiding from your problems again." Logan said. Kylie looked from him to the slide which surprisingly answered in Kendall's voice.

"Yeah and if I don't make up my mind today and pick Jo or Lucy they're both going to leave the Palm Woods." Kendall said.

"Wait what?" Kylie asked.

"Yeah." Logan said then told Kylie what each girl had said.

"Ok, they said they wanted to hear from you by tonight not that you had to pick one of them. Talk to them Kendall. If you told them you're confused and don't know which one you like better they might understand. Or that you need more time to sort out your feelings and shouldn't be pressured into choosing which girl you like." Kylie said. Kendall slid out of the slide halfway through Kylie's talk.

"Or it could blow up in his face and neither girl will understand." Camille said.

"Then they don't deserve him. Look if a guy told me he was utterly confused by which girl he should be dating and he had feelings for both me and his ex, sure I'd be a little steamed but I'd hope that he'd be able to figure it out eventually. Especially if it was between someone sweet and caring and someone who had a lot in common with him. Anyone who can't understand how he's feeling isn't good enough for him."

"Or you're thinking that Jo wouldn't understand and that I'll get together with Lucy." Kendall said.

"I didn't say that." Kylie said.

"Come on, we both know you don't really get along with Jo and tolerated her because she was my girl but Lucy's your best friend and you'd love to see me together with her." Kendall said.

"I was right. I shouldn't get involved. Come on Bacon, we're going for a walk." Kylie said storming out of the apartment.

When Kylie came back, much more calmed down, she watched as Buddha Bob exited the maintenance closet with a white mouse in his hands. Suddenly Bacon was straining on her leash barking. Kylie scooped up her dog and stroked her to keep her calm.

"I got Smarty Mouse." Buddha Bob cheered. "Who is also kinda cute. I'm going to call you Brains."

"Uh Buddha Bob, you're not going to keep him are you?" Kylie asked.

"Yes."

"Then please keep him safe. Just so you know Bacon is a Mini Pin and the breed is originally trained for ratting or catching rats and mice. I can not be held responsible if she goes after him."

Then Bitters, James, and Carlos walked in still arguing. Kylie and Buddha Bob watched as finally Carlos decided on Zombie Apoc-olympics. Kylie rolled her eyes and walked out to the pool sitting down in a lawn chair and unsnapping Bacon's leash so the small dog could rest between Kylie legs. Kylie had nearly fallen asleep while tanning when suddenly Bacon jumped up and rushed inside. Kylie ran after her dog to see what she was chasing and found the dog to be chasing the little white mouse. Kylie rolled her eyes but called for her dog. Bacon however was too into catching the mouse to stop.

"Zombie dance off." Carlos yelled as Kylie reentered the lobby. Kylie heard the music play for a moment then shut off.

"Now choose who gets the bottle." James demanded as Bacon and the mouse tore through the pool yard.

"Bacon heel." Kylie called but the dog kept running. Kylie chased it and unfortunately lost her footing in front of the table Carlos was behind. Reaching to grab something to prevent her from landing hard she grabbed a bottle of zom-b-gone and it and she went crashing to the floor. "Oh my hockey saints." Kylie whispered seeing what she had done. "Carlos, I'm sorry." Kylie said.

James gave her a hand up as Carlos looked horrified. "You did that on purpose." Carlos said. James and Kylie stared at Carlos in disbelief. "You thought it was stupid and now I only have one bottle."

"Wet floor, bare feet. How did I do that on purpose?" Kylie asked.

"You just did. You thought it was stupid." Carlos said.

Tears welled in Kylie's eyes at the thought that she had hurt Carlos. She hadn't meant to do it.

"And I was going to give that bottle to James." At that Mr. Bitters stormed off.

"Great going Kylie, now I'll never be protected from the zombies." James said. Kylie's lip trembled and she turned heading back for the lobby. There she saw Buddha Bob in the doorway.

"By the way Bacon ate your mouse. I told you to be careful with it." Kylie said softly then went upstairs to change her now wet pants.

"Brains!" Buddha Bob moaned scaring everyone in the pool yard.

Kylie spotted her brother sitting on the couch and sighed. "Come take a ride with me. Please."

"Ok." Kendall said. They drove in silence for a while until they pulled up out front of Rocque Records. Then they got out they sat down on a bench.

"You're right. I think you do have more in common with Lucy and I do like her more because I know more about her and I think she has more personality than Jo does. That's just me though. Jo has her perks. I know that you really like her. I never seen you smile the way Jo makes you smile. I love seeing you smile. Ultimately though it's your decision. I can be as unhappy about it as I want to be but you've got to live with this girl. As long as she makes you happy my opinion doesn't count. It's what you told me. Know I'm always here for you though." Kylie said.

"Thanks Kylie. You really are a great sister." Kendall said.

"But a horrible friend." Kylie said then explained what happened.

"They'll apologize. You didn't do anything wrong." Kendall said. Kylie nodded then Katie came out of the recording studio. "However none of this tells me who to pick." Kendall said.

"Only your heart can tell you that." Kylie said rubbing her brother's back as he put his head in his hands.

"Hey big siblings." Katie said.

"Hey baby sister." The twins said in unison perking up. "What are you doing here?" Kendall added.

Katie looked over her shoulder for a moment. "Oh I just ran Rocque Records." Katie smirked. "What are you doing here?"

Kendall told her all about his problem. "And uh, now I don't know what to do."

"You know you can't run from your problems." Katie said.

"And they won't go away on their own." Kylie said.

"You also can't fix them with love science." Kendall said.

"Unless you're Logan." Kylie smirked.

"I'm still not sure how to solve them." Kendall said frowning.

"You walk." Katie said simply. Both twins stared at her.

"What do you mean, walk?" Kendall asked.

"It clears the head." Katie said. Then Kylie got it.

"Yeah but my head won't tell me what to do." Kendall said.

"Of course not. But your heart will lead you where you need to go." Katie said. "It always does."

"And once your head is clear you can start listening to your heart." Kylie answered smirking.

Kendall smiled and took off on his walk and Kylie and Katie got in Kylie's car to go home.

"Who do you think he's going to pick?" Katie asked.

"You already know the answer to that." Kylie answered.

"You're not going to like it."

"Of course not. It means losing another girlfriend because of him. Hazard of living with four guys I suppose." Kylie sighed.

"Yeah. But you'll be ok." Katie said.

"I know." Kylie agreed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So sorry you don't get to see who he picked.<br>**_


	72. Chapter 72

_**And now we find out who Kendall picks and I'm sorry to anyone who is upset. I just think these two work better. Same disclaimer and please review. Thanks to those two that did.**_

* * *

><p>"Do you really have to go?" Kylie asked leaning back against the bedroom wall watching her friend pack.<p>

"Can I really stay?" The girl asked tossing her hair over her shoulder to look at the blonde. "How can you expect me to? What if you were in my position? Wouldn't it hurt?"

"I suppose but isn't there anything here for you other than ... well Kendall?"

"Maybe but really Kylie, I think staying here and watching him with her knowing that somehow, someway it could have been me and him instead of her would be too hard." The girl sighed staring down at the photo on top of her suitcase.

"Look I know how hard it is but—"

"This doesn't mean I'm not going to still be your friend." The girl looked at Kylie knowing where the blonde's mind was going.

Kylie smiled. "You're the first girlfriend I've had that the boys didn't help me make."

"True but you've still got Camille."

"Yeah. But her and Jo have nothing on you Lucy." Kylie sighed. "I'm really going to miss you."

"I'll still be in touch." Lucy answered brushing red streaks out of her face.

"Are you going back to Georgia?" Kylie asked.

"I don't know. I mean how am I going to find a place here in less than an hour?" Lucy asked.

"There's this place." Kylie pushed off the wall and walked over to the bed. She sat down offering Lucy a card. "It's in downtown Hollywood. Blue Fish Records puts up their new talent there until they get signed or until they decide they need somewhere safer. The rent's the same as here, the manager is ten times nicer and you won't have to see Kendall every day. Plus it'll put you in touch with some of the talent scouts from Blue Fish Records. Maybe you'll land that gig you need. Just give them a call and tell him you heard about the place from Kylie and he'll give you a fair shake." Kylie said.

"Alright. I'm sorry Kylie." Lucy said.

"Me too. I wish he would have picked you."

"But part of you is also happy that he picked Jo."

"He's known her longer and she makes him smile and there's just something about them together. You know you and Carlos ..."

"I know. He's sweet but I think he's more into the Jennifers." Lucy said.

"Sure. Whatever. Anyway I still owe you that camp out. Give me a call sometime. We'll go down to bear gulch."

"Sure." Lucy said. The girls hugged and Kylie sadly went back to her apartment.

"Sweetheart, are you alright?" Mrs. Knight asked. Kylie sat down at the table and told her mom everything.

"Now my best friend won't talk to me, my boyfriend thinks nothing is wrong, and my best girlfriend is moving out of the apartments because Kendall likes Jo better." Kylie said.

"Look, James may not realize that you and Carlos are fighting and if he does then he may play it off because doesn't want to get it in the middle of it. The three of you have been best friends since you were little. I can barely remember a time when those boys weren't raiding my fridge or camping out on the living room floor. James doesn't like making Carlos angry. Remember what happened with Heather Fox? Carlos, well he can't hold a grudge for long."

"I really didn't mean to Mama. It was just that the pool floor was really wet, I was trying to stop Bacon from getting Buddha Bob's new mouse, and I slipped and fell. I really didn't mean it." Kylie said.

"I know sweetheart." Mrs. Knight said.

"And why couldn't he pick Lucy? They have so much more in common. She likes him so much." Kylie said softly.

"You have so much in common with Logan. You panic under tons of pressure, you're both really smart, you read for fun, and you fix things with science. Why aren't you dating Logan?"

"The heart wants what the heart wants." Kylie said.

"You have your point with Kendall and Jo."

"Doesn't make it hurt any less."

"I know sweetheart."

"Will this help make you feel better?" Carlos asked coming up behind her and placing a stuffed puppy and a yellow carnation on the table in front of her.

"Carlos." Kylie said touched as Mrs. Knight got up and walked away. "What's it for?" Kylie asked.

"I know you didn't mean to break it. I just got caught up in the moment." Carlos said taking Mrs. Knight's empty seat and looking pitiful. "Forgive me?"

The sight broke Kylie's heart but she was also a little angry. "It really hurt Carlos. How could you ever think I did something like that on purpose?" Kylie asked.

"Because ... I don't know. You thought it was stupid. Remember that science project in ninth grade? How to prove something or other? You thought it was stupid so you sabotaged it."

"That's not fair. It was stupid."

"It was James's project." Carlos said.

"I know but that's James. It's different with him. It was a stupid project and he expected it. I never apologized for it." Kylie said. "Not like I am here."

"I am so sorry. I never should have." Carlos said getting up and wrapping his arms around Kylie.

"I'm sorry too." Kylie said.

"Good, forget about it. Now, about you and Lucy." Carlos said.

"She's moving downtown if the manager approves it." Kylie said. "It's where they put up artists from Blue Fish Records. I thought it was a foot in the door kinda thing. And we're going camping eventually."

"Good. And try to get along with Jo. I know you two don't think you have anything in common but you have Kendall in common. Please Kylie?"

"Yeah alright." Kylie sighed.

A couple days later James walked up to her, handed her a white rose, kissed her cheek, then continued on like nothing happened. Kylie rolled her eyes but knew James was trying to apologize for not having her back.

Spending the next week watching the sheer awkwardness between Jo and Kendall, Kylie couldn't take it anymore so she called Mama Brooke.

"What's wrong baby?" Brooke asked.

"I can't take this anymore." Kylie said.

"Take what? Has James done something stupid again?" Brooke asked. Even by her voice alone Kylie could tell the woman was disappointed.

"No, my brother. He got back with Jo and I guess it's harder to take than I thought."

"Open the email."

"What email?" Kylie asked.

"Open the email." Brooke repeated.

Kylie sighed but pulled out her islab 2 and pulled up her email. There she saw a new email and opened it then opened the attachment.

"Plane leaves in an hour." Brooke said.

"I ..."

"Don't you want the ticket?"

"I didn't say that. I guess thanks Mama was the proper response." Kylie said.

"Even if you don't there's no departure date but there is a couple open seats because it's a Wednesday." Brooke said.

"Thanks. See you soon." Kylie hung up and printed off the ticket. Kylie walked out in to the living room to see the boys heading for the door.

"Going somewhere?" Kylie asked tucking the ticket in her boot.

"Studio. Gustavo called us in." Kendall said. "Kylie you're wanted as well."

"Kay." Kylie said. They walked down to the studio and Kylie took James's hand just outside. He smiled and they went in.

"Dogs! Kylie." Gustavo drawled. "Walk this way." The fivesome looked at each other but followed the man and Kelly. "This is a very exciting time for Rocque Records. We are expanding and we are climbing to the next level."

"I'll say, with Kylie's platinum album you've been able to afford some nice touches." James said motioning to said girl.

"Like that coat check out front." Carlos said and the boys grinned.

"Uh we don't have a coat check." Kelly said as they stopped in the lobby and Kelly and Gustavo turned to face the group.

"I told you, that was some homeless guy who just stole your coats." Kylie said.

"Because of all your success—" Gustavo started.

"And your brilliant producing." Kylie added.

"And that, I just signed a legend to Rocque Records." Gustavo said grinning.

"Bill Wyman? Areosmith? The Rolling Stones?" Kylie asked.

"Babylace." Gustavo cheered.

Kylie's jaw dropped in disbelief.

"Babylace? Rock Magazine's fourth greatest guitarist of all time?" Kendall asked.

"Who holds the record for the world's longest guitar solo?" Carlos added.

"Who threw up on the queen, twice?" Logan finished.

"The fifty year old rocker who no one cares about any more?" Kylie asked.

"The same. Except for that last part." Gustavo said. "And BTR will be working with him today."

"We get to sing with Babylace?" Kendall asked excitedly. The boys cheered.

"Close." Kelly interrupted. "You're babysitting him."

"Babysitting?" James asked. "Why would a 50 year old man need a babysitter?"

"He's prone to heart attacks, allergic to half a dozen foods, and there's that." Kylie pointed to Babylace who walked out of the studio with a microwave.

"Guess who found the time machine." Babylace said.

"He thinks the microwave is a time machine. He's being inducted tonight at the Hall of Rock Awards downtown and probably would not make it alive if you didn't babysit him. Good luck with that." Kylie said.

"Wait where are you going? You've been sitting since you were seven you have to help us." Kendall said. Kylie turned her glare up at her boyfriend who sighed.

"She's still not talking to you." James said.

"Then you ask her." Kendall said.

"Where are you going?" James asked.

"To Minnesota." Kylie said. "It just hurts too much to be here right now. I leave in like 30 minutes so bye." Kylie kissed James and both Kelly and Gustavo's jaw dropped.

"Wait." Gustavo said.

"What?" Kylie asked.

"You two? Since when?" Gustavo asked.

"Since February. Didn't you see the Star TV special?" Kylie asked.

"Celeb Confidential: Kylie looks back. We told everyone then." James said.

"Got to go bye." Kylie kissed James again then left the studio.

"Why is she mad at me?" Kendall asked.

"She's not mad." James said gently. "She's just kinda hurt. Though it is also Jo and Lucy's fault." James said.

"If they had agreed to take things slower and let you take your time she wouldn't have lost a really good friend so fast. Though it's not like Lucy's going back to Georgia. She's got a place downtown Hollywood." Carlos said.

"It's just not the same for Kylie." James said.

"Okay, Babylace, meet Big Time Rush who you'll be spending the day with."

"For the last time," Katie said as Kylie entered the apartment, "I don't need a babysitter, I'm in the seventh grade."

"Fine. You win. No babysitter." Mrs. Knight answered.

"Thank you." Katie spun on her heel and went back to her room. Then Mrs. Knight turned to Kylie staring at her plainly.

"Not going to happen. You're about to take me to the airport so I can get away from these guys and my heart won't remain broken and awkward and please Mom. You promised." Kylie said.

Mrs. Knight looked up and searched her memory. "I did not." Mrs. Knight said but the look on Kylie's face didn't change so she sighed. "Alright I'll take you." She said as the boys entered the apartment. "I need you guys to babysit Katie." Mrs. Knight said as Logan dropped the med-bag. Kylie went to pack her bag and when she came back out Mrs. Knight was speaking to James and Carlos. "I'll be back by 4:30. Do not let her leave the Palm Woods." Mrs. Knight said.

"You mean by herself right?" Kylie asked.

"Right." Mrs. Knight agreed.

"Stealth Katie-sitting, commence." Carlos and James replied as Carlos put on his helmet. Then they both tried to do a spy move and somehow ended up next to each other on the couch and opened magazines. Kylie rolled her eyes as her mom smiled then they left.

"So why can't Katie leave the Palm Woods?" Kylie asked.

"Because it's not safe. She's still a baby." Mrs. Knight said.

"Mom, Katie hasn't needed you since she learned how to win at five card stud. She's not a baby anymore." Kylie said.

"She's the only one I can stop from doing things anymore. I'm going to use that to the fullest." Mrs. Knight said.

"Ok. Just know the harder you try to hold on the harder they try to break free." Kylie said.

"I know. You've been trying since 9."

"Not completely." Kylie said as they arrived at L.A.X.

Kylie landed in Denver two and a half hours later and sighed. Looking around Kylie spotted two girls waiting next to each other both eyes directed at the gate she was standing in front of. Ten minutes of arguing with a travel clerk and she was back on a flight to L.A.

* * *

><p>Kylie walked into the pool yard as James and Carlos brushed past her probably in a hurry to catch up with Katie who was on her way out the door. "What the—?" Kylie asked looking at Logan and Kendall but pointing to James and Carlos. "Never mind."<p>

"What are you doing back here?" Kendall asked fully prepared not to get an answer.

"I landed in Colorado when I realized that I was running from my problems and that I'd be even more miserable there. So I decided to come back here and face them." Kylie said.

Kendall smiled and Babylace sat up. "Right, I've figured everything out. We're going to write Jo a love song." Babylace said.

"That did work well for you the first time. Remember _Any Kind of Guy_?" Kylie asked.

"Yeah that did work." Kendall said and Logan nodded.

"When she hears it all she'll think about is you and not all the stupid things you've said and done all day." Babylace said.

"I don't want to know." Kylie muttered.

"We can't write a love song." Logan said bringing down the mood. "Because we have to get you to the Hall of Rock Awards in one hour."

"I met, married, and divorced my third wife in less time than that. Now kiss me." Babylace said.

"Uh weird." Kylie said.

"What?" Logan asked.

"The song's got to have the words kiss me in it. And it starts like this." Babylace said getting up.

Kylie rolled her eyes and next thing she knew Babylace was jumping into the pool. "You do know he can't swim right?" Kylie said.

"Nurse." Babylace called as he went under. Logan pulled off his shirt.

"He's in the shallow end. Just grab the pool hook." Kylie said. Logan and Kendall pulled him out and Kylie rolled her eyes. "Glad I've not been here all day."

As Logan turned to check Babylace over and helped him write a song for Jo Kendall turned to Kylie. "Are you really ok?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah. I mean I've got James and you're not angry about that even though you'd rather me with Logan, and honestly I think you and Jo are a better fit. Besides Lucy's not mad about it and she's in L.A. so I guess I can deal." Kylie said.

"I just wish I knew how to fix the awkwardness between me and Jo." Kendall sighed.

"If this song doesn't work ... Remember what you told me the day we came back from tour and the day before I left for the Bahamas? Just start over. After everything, if you can't work things out and you keep screwing things up just start over and wipe the slate clean. Tell her you see she just moved to the Palm Woods and ask her out. Maybe to the awards tonight." Kylie said.

"I knew there was a reason I loved you." Kendall said.

"Now I have to go upstairs and find out what's going on with Carlos and James and Katie." Kylie said. The twins hugged then Kylie went upstairs to find the two boys with their fists pressed together and Katie in between them. Kylie recognized it as the cage the boys used when they didn't want her escaping. "And why are we confining Katie?" Kylie asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"I want to go play this new arcade game down at the convenience store but they won't let me." Katie said.

"Your mom said no and we have orders not to let you." James said.

"So you're really going to keep me in the Katie-Cage until 4:30?" Katie asked.

"After your attempts to escape us through the window, fireplace, and air ducts which was impressive—" James started. Katie smirked nodding.

"You have left us no choice." Carlos finished.

"Ok, but can I at least wash my hands? The air ducts were filthy." Katie said showing Carlos her hands.

"Story checks out." Carlos said.

"Well I guess you're too big to fit through the drains so ... We'll allow it." James said.

Katie walked into the bathroom and when the door shut Kylie knew Katie was about to escape again but wasn't quite sure how. Kylie jumped up to sit on the counter next to the sink and pulled out a couple pixy stix. 22 minutes later James spoke. He and Carlos had been standing in front of the sink staring at the bathroom door.

"We're really great babysitters." James said to Carlos.

"The best." Carlos said fist bumping James.

"Not quite." Kylie said.

"You think you could do better?" James asked.

"I know I could. I can point out four things you've done wrong in the past 22 minutes that you have eight minutes to fix before my mom gets home." Kylie said.

"Ok Ms. Smarty-pants. What'd we do wrong?" Carlos glancing back at her.

"First: what's this thing right here?" Kylie asked.

"A sink." James said as he and Carlos turned around and saw what Kylie was pointing at.

"Why didn't she was her hands here? Second: You could have gone down to the convenience store with her and she could have played the video game with you watching her so she wasn't alone." Kylie said.

"Your mom said not to let her leave the Palm Woods." Carlos said.

"Not alone." Kylie said. "You go with her, she wouldn't be alone, you'd still be babysitting, and she'd be back before my mom got home and Mom would never know. Anyway third: You underestimated my little sister. And fourth: She's been washing her hands for 22 minutes in the bathroom, alone, with the door closed." Kylie smirked and James and Carlos looked at each other then they rushed to the bathroom and threw the door open.

They looked around and saw there was no one in the bathroom and then pulled open the shower curtain as that was the only place she could have been. Surprise, surprise she wasn't there either but there was no wall and the bathroom now lead straight to the hallway.

Then suddenly Katie walked back in the front door, over to the couch, and sat down. James and Carlos walked out of the bathroom and over to the dining room to express their confusion.

"But you ... the wall ..." Carlos started.

"Escaped ..." James added.

"Now back ..."

"Here?"

"You know, I could take you down there and we'll be back here before Mom even finds out." Kylie suggested.

"Yeah, well I was in the lobby with a clear shot at freedom when it hit me." Katie said. "It's way more fun hanging out with you guys than playing some stupid arcade game at a convenience store. And thanks Kylie, where were you this morning?"

"On a plane to Minnesota running from my problems. Then I landed in Colorado and there were these two girls. The one on the left was about my age maybe older, the other was about your age. I was trying to decide what to do as I watched them out of the corner of me eye. I could tell that the younger girl didn't like the older girl but for some reason she didn't get up and move. Then people started pouring out of the gate from another plane. The older girl bolted across the lobby and threw herself into the arms of a solider. The younger girl sighed but stood and walked over more slowly and after the couple had reunited the guy turned to the younger girl and wrapped her in a hug as well. I edged closer and couldn't believe what he said."

"What'd he say?" Katie asked.

"He said "thanks for tolerating her, you're still my favorite." I realized that the younger girl was his sister and the older girl was his girlfriend and even though the sister didn't like the girlfriend as long as that girl made her brother happy she'd suck it up. I learned that today. I've been horrible to Kendall and Jo and I should do like that little girl and suck it up. Girls come and go but blood is forever." Kylie said hopping off the counter and walking over to James who wrapped an arm around her.

"So basically you saw two girls in an airport which lead you to realize that you may not like Kendall's girlfriends but you need to support them while their with Kendall because his happiness is what's important?" Katie asked.

"Exactly." Kylie nodded.

"So now you'll both stay here with us until your mom comes back?" James asked. Kylie nodded and Katie smiled.

"Why not? Now let's go. This puzzle's not going to finish itself." Katie shrugged.

Later Kendall came bursting in the door right after Mrs. Knight came back. She had looked at Kylie but had only smiled then Kendall had told Kylie, James, and Carlos to get dressed and then they were off to the Hall of Rock awards. When the security guard stopped them at the door because Kylie didn't have a backstage pass Kylie used her prissy princess face. "I'm Kylie Knight. Country Superstar. Come on dude. Let me in." Kylie begged.

"If I let you in with this pass," he pulled one from his back pocket, "will you sign it and give it back to me at the end of the night so I can give it to my daughter? She's a huge fan."

"Absolutely." Kylie said signing the pass in his hands then throwing it around her neck. Then they rushed in.

"He's here." Kendall called when they got to the off-stage waiting area. "And he's alive."

"We're pretty much the best baby sitters ever." Logan added.

"Definitely better than James and Carlos." Kylie said.

"Gustavo, I am thrilled to be part of the Rocque Records family and I can't wait to hang out in the dressing room after the show and share my jelly beans with everyone." Babylace said.

"Imported green kiwi jellybean?" Kylie asked offering the open bag to Babylace. Gustavo and Kelly stared at her but Kylie only smiled as Babylace took a handful and ate them.

As Puppy Dog performed on stage everyone watched. Suddenly the boy looked sick then got sick on the stage.

"He definitely threw something up. Looks like Jellybeans. Boy needs to learn how to hold his sugar." Everyone turned to look at Kylie who was still downing her jellybeans. "What? I run on refined sugar. Performing gymnastics and singing at the same time for an hour long concert requires a lot of energy like pixy stix, candy bars, sugary soda, and jellybeans. Nothing against it." Kylie shrugged.

"On second thought remove all the jellybeans from my dressing room." Babylace said.

"Done." Gustavo said. The look on his face suggested that there had been no jellybeans to begin with and Kylie had a sneaking suspicion that they had disappeared into Puppy Dog's stomach. At Kelly's look Kylie put away her jellybeans and pulled out her candy bar and began to eat it.

After the show Kylie took a couple of pictures with the security guard then gave him his pass and went home.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for reading. Please review with any questions. Anyone else know that the guy that played Babylace also did the voice of Waco from the 90's cartoon Animaniacs? He was cool.<strong>_


	73. Chapter 73

_**Here's the next chapter. Please review. Same disclaimer.**_

* * *

><p>"So how did you know all that stuff about Babylace if no one cares about him anymore?" Logan asked as they all plopped down on the couch.<p>

"Anyone who rocks that hard while young is bound to have health problems when they get older. What I said after I came back, it's all in this week's _Rock On _magazine. It was the only one on the plane."

"What are you going to do about you and Jo?" James asked.

Kylie looked at him curiously. "What about me and Jo?" Kylie asked.

"You want to support Jo and Kendall then you're gonna—" James started.

"I know," Kylie sighed cutting him off, "I guess I'm going to have to get to know her. Unfortunately G-man has me in studio all week filming the video for _Forgiveness_. The only free day I have is her birthday but I'm sure she's got something planned with Kendall."

"Her birthday lunch is at two but I think she's free all morning." Kendall said.

"Who knows maybe you'll get a new friend." Carlos said.

"Maybe." Kylie sighed.

The next week was a long, hard week for Kylie. For some reason filming this new video was harder than filming any of the other videos. Finally the day the boys were given their gold record Kylie had finished her video.

Early that morning Kylie finished filming and as Gustavo cleaned up for the press release Kylie watched her video again. Something just felt off about the video then she spotted one part that looked awkward. She deleted the scene then uploaded a short clip of her and Hunter writing the song though it was hard to tell it was actually Hunter. After emailing the video to Griffin then saving it to the hard drive and the back-up, as well as her own flash drive, Kylie left the studio just as the boys were getting in and went back to the Palm Woods.

There she saw Jo sitting in the lobby. Kylie sighed and walked over to her. "What are you doing right now?" Kylie asked.

"Nothing, waiting for Kendall to get back then a little shopping maybe." Jo answered.

"You're dating my brother." Kylie said.

"And you said you were ok with that." Jo said.

"And I am for the most part. However it's awkward because I also know how much Lucy liked him. You and I will end up being forced into a lot of awkward situations that we don't want to be in e.g. double dates, triple dates, parties, hanging out with Kendall, and so on and the only way to survive them is to find a way to get along. I understand if you don't want to as today is your birthday and you probably want to hang out with Camille and your own friends, but is it possible for the two of us to spend the morning shopping and possibly hanging out so we can get to know each other and maybe find something we have in common?" Kylie suggested.

"Uh, sure." Jo said hesitantly.

"Look we both like Kendall, I'm obligated to and you like him for some God only knows reason, and we're both friends with Camille, so for their sakes we need to sort out our tension or else, knowing my brother, he's going to lock us in a closet one day with a camera attached to the ceiling and not let us out until there's some epic cat fight or we get along. I'm only suggesting we fix this tension before he tries."

"OK," Jo said.

"Great, I'll go change and we can leave right after the boys get back." Kylie said.

"Sure." Jo nodded.

Kylie went upstairs and Jo continued to read her magazine waiting for the boys to come back. Kylie finished changing and came into the living room just in time to hear, "Now does anyone else need Super Friend's help?" Logan asked.

"Did you just say super friend?" Kylie asked.

"Yes." Logan said posing like a superhero.

"Last time you played the "Super Friend" card I got in so much trouble I thought I'd never play hockey again." Kylie said using air quotes.

"You can't blame Super Friend for trying to help."

"Sure, I can when it's all Super Friend's fault." Kylie said. Then she turned to the two boys sulking on the couch. "You boys alright?"

"We'll be fine." Carlos said.

"We're almost done sulking because we didn't get our own gold record." James added.

"Why don't you just get an old vinyl, spray paint it gold, slap a BTR logo over the center, put it in a frame, and hang it on the wall?" Kylie said.

"Because that doesn't make it a real gold record. Besides do you know how expensive vinyl is now-a-days?" James asked.

"Yes, I do." Kylie answered.

"Well then carry on." Logan said. "Friendship away."

"Please don't do that in the store." Kendall cringed but followed Logan out the door.

Kylie watched them go then turned back to her boyfriend.

"Ok, one more sulk because my gold record collection is seriously lacking." James said angrily. He, Carlos, and Kylie looked at the spot on the wall reserved for his collection.

"Now how am I going to play it?" Carlos asked.

"Dude, you don't play a gold record. It's just for decoration." James said.

Kylie nodded in agreement.

"How do you know? Have you ever heard one?" Carlos asked.

"No." James admitted.

"Carlos, it's not going to sound like BTR." Kylie said.

"How do you know?" Carlos and James glared at her.

"Because music isn't recorded on vinyl anymore. It's all digital. Whatever, I'm going shopping before I get wrapped up in this." Kylie said. Kylie smiled, waved, then rushed downstairs. As she walked past the park, she spotted Katie hammering a sign into the ground that read something about an oil business. "Hi Katie, bye Katie." Kylie said.

Katie only waved.

"What is your sister doing?" Jo asked.

"It's better not to ask. So where to first?" Kylie said. "Plausible deniability." Kylie added at Jo's confused look. Jo nodded and they went to the Hollywood Mall.

A few hours later girls came back to the Palm Woods having found out a lot more about each other. As Jo went up to change for her birthday lunch, Kylie spotted Camille.

"Hey Camille." Kylie said.

"Oh hey Kylie, check this out, isn't it beautiful?" Camille gushed touching the gold necklace around her neck. "Logan got it for me for our 15 month anniversary." Camille gushed more about it and how thoughtful and kind her boyfriend was for the next several minutes.

"You know, it is beautiful." Kylie said shutting her friend up. "It actually reminds me a lot of the one that Kendall was going to get Jo for her birthday. Huh, imagine that. Well I have to go. Just did a lot of shopping."

"Later." Camille said slightly discombobulated.

Kylie smirked then went upstairs. After unloading all her new stuff Kylie went down to the pool and spotted Jo eating alone. "Where's Ken-dork?" Kylie asked taking her brother's seat. She looked around. "Wasn't he supposed to be giving you the most amazing birthday lunch ever?"

Jo explained how Kendall had dropped the necklace he had given her in the plate of spaghetti and had to go upstairs and clean it.

"What did it look like?" Kylie asked. Jo explained it. "You know, that sounds a lot like the one Logan gave Camille for their anniversary. Something smells a little hinky around here," Kylie said, "and it's not the spaghetti."

"I should go talk to Camille." Jo said.

"Yeah."

"Wait, hinky?" Jo asked.

"Miami Law." Kylie said. "It's one of my favorite crime shows."

"Mine too." Jo said. The girls shared a smile and Jo went to find Camille.

Kylie on the other hand went out to the park and then spotted the now seven shop-vacs and barrels. Finally she had to get involved. "Katie," Kylie said. "What are you doing? Better question why are they attached to the ground in a straight line?"

"We're drilling oil." Katie said.

"In a straight line?"

"I didn't notice that." Katie said. "Uh oh."

Kylie pulled out her phone and pulled up the city oil lines map. "That's the broken city oil line that runs into the Palm Woods to run the furnace and other stuff." Kylie showed her the map. "I think the city guys were supposed to come out today to fix it." Kylie said.

Katie and Buddha Bob looked at her then at Bitters then made a quick rush over to Bitters. Kylie headed for a comfortable chair in the park to read but where she could see Bitters talking Katie and Bob. Then the city workers showed up in hard hats. Kylie smiled wondering how it would all go down. When Bitters accused them, Bob and Katie took off in the golf cart Bitters had bought. It was white with horns on the hood and then Kylie heard the Dixie horn. She smiled and couldn't help but laugh.

"Love the horn." Kylie called after Katie. Katie waved over her shoulder. Kylie smiled then went to her book. A couple hours later she entered the lobby and James and Carlos ran behind her from the pool.

"You have to help us." James and Carlos pleaded.

"What did you two do now?" Kylie asked as Gustavo came at her with a hammer. Behind him she could see Logan and Kendall on a double date and smiled.

"**Dogs!**" Gustavo yelled.

"Put down the hammer." Kylie said. Gustavo lowered the hammer. "What did they do now?" Kylie asked not liking being used as a human shield.

Gustavo told her what happened and Kylie sighed.

"Ok, don't freak," Kylie said. "T. K. Simmons is having a photo sale tomorrow. All frames are half price. Send Kelly down there in the morning and buy a replacement frame. Forget this ever happened and if you get the right frame Griffin will never know the difference." Kylie explained.

"What if the back of the frame is all the same piece and we can't find the same frame?" Gustavo asked.

"Then buy the same size frame and switch the glass. Throw all the old glass away and put the glass from the new frame into the old frame and bam they still won't know the difference." Kylie said.

"How do you know all this?" Gustavo asked staring at her like she had just told him that mathematicians had just discovered two plus two equaled fish.

"I kinda broke the frame and the glass on my platinum album." Kylie lied. Technically it was Lefty's and Cajun's fight that had broken it but she wasn't going to throw them under the bus like that. "And I grew up with four boys. Stuff gets broken."

Gustavo nodded then he walked away and Kylie turned to look at James and Carlos.

"So what does your gold album play?" Kylie asked as they went upstairs.

"Play?" Carlos asked.

"Gustavo told me you played it, so what's it play?" Kylie said.

Carlos told her the lyrics they heard.

"Ah, _Ja-da_. It was written in 1918 and has been covered several times." Kylie explained after looking it up.

"You don't sound surprised that it doesn't play BTR." James said. They entered the apartment and Kylie headed for her room as the boys followed.

"Of course I'm not, I knew it wouldn't. Like I told you this morning vinyl is expensive and all your music is now recorded on digital. Look, to get one now-a-days they have to make a vinyl record then vacuum metalize it. If it was a real one it wouldn't play. Besides Griffin is too cheap to actually make a real copy." Kylie said.

"Ok, that's not why I think you know all that. And why do you have a copy of your platinum album?" Carlos asked pointing to the copy hanging from her closet door.

"It's not an actual copy. I played my album on the bus while we were driving to Florida. The one at the studio plays _You Are My Sunshine_ by Johnny Cash. This one here plays The Temptations _My Girl_. I just bought two copies of the Temptations record, spray painted one platinum, put it in a frame and put a description on it that way it looks like I have a copy of my platinum album." Kylie said.

The trio walked out to the living room and found Logan, Katie, and Kendall had returned.

"So, do you have anything in common with Jo?" Kendall asked eagerly.

"More than I thought actually." Kylie said. "We both like ice dancing, romantic vampire novels, ballet, and chick flicks. We think rolls and biscuits are the best straight out of the oven and both love Miami Law. We can't stand bubble gum pop, aren't a fan of scary movies and find them a cliché first date idea, and well, above all else we both really like Kendall." Kylie said.

"Well that is the most important thing." Kendall said.

"What? That we both like you?" Kylie asked.

"Yeah." Kendall answered.

"And they say I'm self-absorbed." James said.

Kylie stifled her laugh.

"I'm not self-absorbed James, I just think that it's more important that they both liked me than all the other superficial stuff." Kendall said.

"And what happens when she no longer likes you?" Kylie asked. "At least this way we have more to talk about than just you and stories of you are only going to hold me for so long."

"Yes I suppose that's true." Kendall said. A little later that night Gustavo called and told Kylie that she had to be up early and that she had to be at the studio by 7:00 a.m. on Sunday. When Kylie questioned him he wouldn't say only that she would be gone the entire day.

The entire next day Kylie couldn't stop worrying about it until finally Carlos pushed her down on her stomach on the couch and then sat down on her back. "What is wrong with you, hermana?"

Kylie sighed and looked up at him the best she could then told him in fluent Spanish exactly what was bothering her.

"You know Gustavo, as power obsessed and money driven as he is, cares about what happens to you. He'd never put you in the position to get hurt. At least not knowingly." Carlos said. "Calm down."

Kylie only stared at him so he popped in the Ducks movie and Kylie calmed down enough that she slept the night on the couch.

Finally Sunday morning Kylie got up and dressed and drove to the studio. "I'm here, only half awake, but I'm here." Kylie said.

"I need you to listen to this song and memorize it by three this afternoon." Gustavo said.

"What are we flying back to Minnesota?" Kylie asked.

"No." Gustavo said.

"Then are we going to Fresno for a concert or something?" Kylie asked.

"Not exactly, but close." Gustavo said.

"Close? How close?" Kylie asked.

"Sonoma." Gustavo said.

Kylie pulled up her maps app on her phone and pulled up a map of California. "Close? Fresno is nowhere near Sonoma. I'd believe you if you had said Sacramento or San Fran but Fresno is three hours south of Sonoma. And if we don't leave now, we will barely make it by three." Kylie said.

"We'll make it." Gustavo said.

"I hope so. Are we taking the bus or the van? I'm not sure I want to be stuck in a van with you for six hours."

"Then it's a good thing we got the bus." Honey Bear said behind her. Kylie spun around and then threw her arms around him.

"I can't believe you're here." Kylie said.

"Had to come." Honey Bear answered.

As soon as Kylie hit play on the song she instantly knew what song it was. She paused it and pulled out her ear buds to look at Kelly who was doing paperwork at the table. "This is the National Anthem." Kylie said in disbelief.

"Yes it is." Kelly said not bothering to look up.

"The National Anthem to the United States of America." Kylie said still in disbelief.

"Again yes, it is." Kelly said humorlessly.

"You seem to have a keen grasp of the obvious." Honey Bear said.

"Since we're going to Sonoma I know it's not a baseball game. It can't be a hockey game because that would be Anaheim or L.A. and it's June, which also rules out basketball and football so what does that leave?" Kylie asked.

"The greatest sport in American history." Honey Bear said.

"And what's that?" Kylie asked.

"NASCAR, 'everything else is just a game' duh." Honey Bear said stating their slogan.

Kylie stared at him. "You're taking a huge city girl, and a rising producer of pop music and attaching that to NASCAR?" Kylie asked.

"A lot of country music fans are NASCAR fans. This will introduce you to a whole new breed of fans." Honey Bear said.

"How much are they paying because I know Griffin never would have signed off on my singing talents unless they were paying a lot of money?" Kylie asked.

"You're not getting paid for this. At least not by the track or the organization. Griffin is hoping that by doing this you won't get upset for not being able to do the Twins game when you were in Minnesota last month." Kelly answered.

"Twins game?" Kylie asked.

"They offered when they heard you were up there but you were on vacation and Griffin didn't want to bother you. However you will get an amazing spot to watch the race and then a tour around the track after the race. You'll also meet the winner." Kelly said.

Kylie nodded and though she didn't like being used like that she sunk back into the music and the lyrics and spent the next six hours listening to it.

After performing the song Kylie indeed got to watch the race and met the winner before going home. She slept the entire six hours home and woke up the next morning without recollection of how she got in her bed though she figured Honey Bear had brought her up.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you once again to all of the people that are out there reading this.<br>**_

_**Also did the golf cart they used remind anyone else of the Dukes of Hazzard? It played the Dixie Horn like their car The General Lee does and the main adversary Boss Hogg drives a white convertible Cadillac with the exact same horns on its hood though not quite as big. **_

_**Anyway thanks for reading and please review.**_


	74. Chapter 74

**Big Time Camping.**_** Same disclaimer as always.**_

* * *

><p>"Morning Ky," Katie said as Kylie entered the living room.<p>

"Morning Katie." Kylie answered.

"How would you like to model?" Katie asked watching her sister carefully.

"I've—I—I don't know." Kylie said.

"Really?" Katie said.

"I don't. I—" Kylie ran a hand through her blonde hair.

"What's holding you back?" Katie asked.

"Can we not get into this?" Kylie asked.

"Sure." Katie dropped the subject and Kylie went on a run with Bacon.

"Did Kylie just leave?" James asked looking at the younger girl.

"Yeah, she did. I asked her about modeling but she got real shaky and defensive. It was almost like she was scared or something." Katie sighed.

"How come you didn't ask me about modeling?" James asked. "This face—" James pointed to his own face and Katie cut him off.

"It's a spokesmodel for a cosmetics company. They're auditioning next week. Your face isn't what they're looking for. They want teen girls and young women that can still pull off the teen look. Kylie's perfect for it, but she won't do it."

"Who's it for? What company I mean?"

"I can't tell you that."

"I can't help you if you don't let me in."

"I just don't want you giving everything away." Katie sighed.

"Fine I'll talk to her. Just don't get your hopes up." James said. Katie nodded and after Kylie came back and took a shower James sat her down. "I know how worried you get during a photo shoot but would it really be that bad?"

"I don't want to talk about this James." Kylie said as she brushed her hair.

"Too bad. I'm going to make you. What's holding you back?" James asked.

"No, I'm not going there. There are some things we don't talk about. Your fear to commit, my modeling, and my father. We aren't going there and if you know what's good for you you'll stop." Kylie stood and looked at him.

James sighed but let her go.

Back downstairs Kylie found Carlos in the lobby. "I swear if you ask me about modeling I'm not going to speak to you for hours." Kylie said.

"I wasn't going to ask you about it. I was just going to tell you to do it." Carlos said.

"What?"

"Look Ky, I know you hate being in the spotlight but if you remember correctly you've always wanted to model. Remember back when you were asked to shoot a guest spot for _Seaside High_? We asked you if you were acting and said that we think you should. You told us that you don't like being in the spotlight. Kendall told you it was a dream come true and you told us that you wanted to and I quote "To model for a cosmetics company, get a business degree, and have a multi-platinum album by the time I'm 25." Remember that?" Carlos said.

"I—But that doesn't mean that this modeling is for a cosmetics company."

"No, but you model for this one and maybe it'll get your foot in the door." Carlos said.

"I suppose. Do you want to go Go Karting with me?" Kylie asked.

"That was random." Carlos said.

"Do you?"

"Where?"

"The Blue Hot Spot. They've got everything. An awesome arcade, bowling, rock climbing, go karts, paintball, it's awesome, come on, please." Kylie begged.

"And we won't get in trouble?"

"Nope." Kylie said.

"Fine." The pair left the Palm Woods and headed for the activity zone. Once there they looked around in wonder before Carlos nearly dragged Kylie to the rock wall. He then clapped his hands together in front of him turning his big brown eyes on his best friend. "Pleaaaaassssse!" Carlos begged. Kylie looked up the wall then back at Carlos.

"NO." She said shortly.

"Come on Kylie."

"See how big that thing is? I'm not doing it."

"I promise we'll take it slow."

"How can you promise that?"

Carlos held up a finger and rushed to the guy at the front of the line wearing a Blue Hot Spot t-shirt. There was a bunch of talk and a lot of gesturing but eventually Carlos rushed back. "The guy up there is real understanding. He has to go to lunch in 15 minutes so his friend there is going to spot us while he's gone and this place is supposed to be shut down."

"Carlos ... is that even legal?"

"He says it is." Carlos smirked. "Come on, please."

"Alright, but I'm not going all the way to the top." Kylie said.

"Alright." Carlos said. They got fitted up a while later and soon Carlos was scaling up and down the wall like a pro. Kylie swallowed then slowly made her way up the wall. About halfway up the wall Kylie stopped and glanced down. Then she gripped the wall and stared at it hard and tears formed in the corner of her eyes. Carlos saw her stop and watched her for a moment. Suddenly he repelled down the wall and stopped next to her. He touched her shoulder and then started rubbing her back. "It's alright. We can go down now. You're ok. This rope ain't going to let you fall. I'm right here."

"Are you sure?" Kylie squeaked out.

"Yeah. Come on. Grip the rope." Carlos said. Kylie swallowed but let him coach her through repelling down the wall. After they finished there Carlos slung an arm around her and lead her to the arcade. After a few games Kylie tugged Carlos to the go kart track.

"Please Carlos." Kylie begged.

"Race ya. Loser has to give Bacon her weekly bath for the rest of the month." Though the pup loved the bath, when drying her off water went everywhere.

Kylie smirked. "Deal." Kylie said.

"Deal." Carlos answered. They got in line and soon they were flying around the track. When they finished Kylie pulled off her helmet and looked at Carlos who rolled his eyes. "It amazes me how fast you can fly around a track like it's nothing but you can't climb a stationary rock wall." Carlos said.

Kylie shrugged. "That's the way I am. Have fun bathing the Wave Maker." Kylie said as that was her puppy's nickname when it came to baths.

"Yeah, yeah." Carlos muttered. "You want to get some lunch?"

Kylie nodded and they went to get some food. After eating they went bowling and then did a little dancing before Carlos drove them home just after dinner time. They went through the drive through for dinner then went home.

"Where have you been?" Logan snapped the minute Kylie and Carlos were back in the apartment. "Gustavo nearly had a heart attack when you didn't show this afternoon."

"Poor old man. Hasn't he learned that sometimes you need an afternoon off or one might go crazy?"

"I meant Carlos." Logan glared.

"What she said?" Carlos deflected.

"Doesn't explain where you went all day." Logan said.

"He came with me to The Blue Hot Spot. The best arcade, bowling, go kart, paintball, and diner in town." Kylie said.

"And you couldn't tell anyone where you were going?" Logan asked,

"Mom knew and we both have cell phones. If you were really that worried you could have called."

"We wanted to but Gustavo told us if you were going to forget you didn't deserve to be reminded."

"But we weren't supposed to be in studio today." Carlos replied. "And my phone hasn't rang all day."

"Are you sure?" Logan asked.

"Yes." Carlos pulled out his phone. "My last call was from Lucy last night and text are only from Kylie today."

"Kelly sent all of us a text at lunch." Logan said.

"Not me." Carlos said handing Logan his phone. Sure enough Logan couldn't find a text from Kelly.

"If it will calm you I'll call Gustavo tomorrow and explain."

"It's not your fault though." Carlos said turning to his best friend.

"Sure it is." Kylie said. "I wanted you to come with me and if I hadn't you would have been at the studio today."

"It's not your fault Kylie." Carlos pushed. "You asked me to go. I said yes. I could have said no."

Kylie gave him a look and even Logan looked skeptical.

"I could have, somehow." Carlos said.

"Carlos, you couldn't say no. I'll talk to Gustavo. I promise." Kylie said. Though the boys didn't like it Kylie wouldn't be told no.

The next day Kylie walked into the studio and saw Kelly and Gustavo in Gustavo's office. "Hey Kelly." Kylie said.

"Kylie, what brings you here?" Kelly asked.

"Can I borrow your phone?" Kylie asked.

"Sure." Kelly handed it over and Kylie searched through the texts.

"I heard you're a bit angry Carlos wasn't here yesterday." Kylie mentioned not looking up from the phone.

"What do you know about it?" Gustavo asked curiously.

Finally she glanced up for a moment before going back to the phone. "Well I know there was nothing scheduled in advance. Mom marks it on the calendar. So does Logan." Finally she found the texts. "I also know that according to both Logan and this phone here," Kylie showed the screen to Kelly and Gustavo, "Logan, James, and Kendall received a text message around lunch time. It told them to come into the studio. Carlos, on the other hand, didn't receive one. How could he know to come into the studio if he didn't get the text?" Kylie asked.

Gustavo looked at Kelly who looked back at him. Then they both looked at Kylie. She gave the phone back to Kelly. Kelly searched her phone then nodded.

"I guess we're sorry then."

"Not me you have to apologize to." Kylie turned on her heel and left the studio.

That Friday Kylie got a call from Lucy inviting her to go camping in Bear Gulch. Kylie grinned then agreed. After getting packed Kylie headed down to the lobby to find the boys in the pool yard looking disappointed. "Seriously? Camping in Rocque Records with Ben the Night Watchman?" Logan asked.

"Hey what are you guys doing here?" Jo asked as she walked up with Camille.

"I thought you were going camping." Camille said.

"Yeah what are you waiting on?" Kylie asked.

"Mom said she wouldn't drive us, and—" Kendall started.

"And you realize all four of you have driver's licenses and your own a car." Kylie said.

"It's in the shop." James said. "So we thought we'd ask Gustavo to take us."

"But according to Gustavo, we're not allowed to be one with the trees and the soil and the stars." Kendall said.

"And camp outdoors." James finished angrily.

"That sucks." Kylie said. It went quiet for a moment as everyone sat thinking. "Well good luck with that."

"Wait," Logan said, "where are you going?"

"Camping, in Bear Gulch." Kylie said. "To be one with the stars, and woods, and trees."

"But Gustavo said we're not allowed to camp outdoors."

"No, what Gustavo said is that you four are not allowed to go camping. I don't work for Gustavo. I work for Griffin. My contract says I'm allowed to do all kinds of dangerous things as long as I don't have a concert in 72 hours. That includes: outdoor camping, rock climbing, skydiving, island exploring, and stuff like that. Oh Lucy's here. Got to go." Kylie said getting a text from Lucy that said the girl was out front. Then she saw Jo's look. "Oh come on, I'm allowed to have other friends, aren't I?"

"I—" Jo started.

"Of course you are." Camille said smiling. "Have fun."

Kylie looked at Jo who shrugged and then she left.

* * *

><p>"Well the gps we put in the guys' camping gear worked." Kelly said entering Gustavo's office.<p>

"They went to Bear Gulch?" Gustavo snapped. He couldn't believe they had disobeyed him.

"Actually they went to Colossal studios." Kelly turned the laptop she was holding around and set it down on the desk. It showed a map of the area with the locator over the studios. "Stage 27. I called the studio and they informed me it's half full with a camping set. Kylie went to Bear Gulch. Mrs. Knight called."

"I said no camping." Gustavo exploded.

"Actually you told the boys no camping outdoors." Kelly said shutting the laptop.

"My dogs unsupervised on a soundstage? They could get hurt." Gustavo said.

"Oh my gosh you're worried about them. What about Kylie? She's actually camping outdoors." Kelly said.

"Kylie can take care of herself. She always has besides she doesn't work for me. She works for Griffin."

"And if she gets hurt then Griffin's going to come down on you. And me, we'll be fired before we could blink."

"I know but she'll be fine. And I'm not worried about the dogs."

Kelly smirked.

"Yeah, me. Worried about them. You know what I'm worried about is that they're going to lose their arms then how will they hold their microphones?" Gustavo said.

Kelly didn't buy it for a moment but she let it drop. Then she and Gustavo made plans to sabotage the boys' camping trip.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at Bear Gulch the girls had set up camp and were sitting around the camp fire.<p>

"Is everything alright Kylie?" Lucy asked.

"Are you really ok with what happened between you and Kendall?" Kylie asked twisting the bandanna around her wrist.

"Are you ok with what happened between you and Jimmy?" Lucy asked.

"Not quite. I get it. I just ... I just feel like I'm in the middle of it. I love Kendall, we're super close and he's like my best friend. When I couldn't sleep when I was little I'd crawl right in his bed and he'd wrap his arms around me and sing to me until I fell asleep. Any time I cried he was right there. When he needed me I had his back. Then Jo came along. We got along because she was dating my brother. She really liked him. I thought for a while there they were going to be together for a really long time. Then she moved away. Kendall was heartbroken. He didn't want to get up for days. It really hurt. I was kinda sad too." Kylie said.

Lucy swallowed and then ran a hand through her hair. She was sure she could take much more about Jo.

"Then this amazing thing happened. A hot, dark haired girl with bright red streaks moved into our apartment building and his face lit up. After that his life was a blast. I could really see my brother coming back. You worked wonders for him even if he couldn't see it. Then a couple weeks ago she came back. My heart split in half. On one hand I had this amazing friend. A girl I could actually talk to. One who, though she was dating my brother, she was still my friend first. And on the other hand I had a girl who my brother really liked and never forgot about. A girl who could make him smile the way no other girl could. I didn't know which side to take. I want to hate her because she drove you away and I really want to hate you for making it awkward between them. But I can't do either because I know how much both of you liked him. God, in Minnesota it was so easy to stay out of his love life. No matter how many girls he had fighting over him or how many dates he had, it was none of my business. Why is this one so different?"

"You and I are closer. That and I guess you're starting to like Jo too. I don't expect anything from you. I know how much Kendall liked her and how much you support him. That's all you can do."

"I suppose you're right but you're still my friend right?"

"I'll always be your friend, you just get along with Jo alright? And let's make the best of this camping trip." Lucy said squeezing Kylie's hand. The other girl smirked and they spent the trip hiking and fishing and gossiping and even swimming.

On Saturday just after breakfast Lucy got a call from her new agent telling her that a producer from Blue Fish Records wanted to see her. Kylie texted Carlos and found out that the boys had camped out in front of Rocque Records and were there eating breakfast.

"Do you think you can drop me at Rocque Records?"

"Sure as long as you don't mind stopping by Big Buy. The new islab 3 came out today." Lucy said. Kylie agreed and the two packed up and they headed back. They pulled up outside the record studio and Kylie climbed over the door of Lucy's convertible.

"Thanks Lucy. We should do it again some time." Kylie said grabbing her bag from the back seat. Lucy nodded and Kylie headed over to the boys as they were eating with Jo, Camille, and the Jennifers. "Jo? Girls? What happened?" Kylie asked taking a seat.

Kendall told her everything and Kylie rolled her eyes.

"Of course." Kylie said.

"Is that an islab three?" James asked. "You were camping."

"True but there is a Big Buy down near Bear Gulch. We stopped there this morning and the place was deserted. No lines no waiting. They had five of them. Lucy wanted one, I had some extra cash so I thought why not."

"Makes sense." Logan said.

"There are so many questions I could ask right now but I'm not going to."

"How did your trip go?" Kendall asked.

"Great we went fishing and hiking and swimming and generally hanging out." Kylie said. "Did you know Bear Gulch is only called that because from the air it actually looks like a bear. There are no bears around according to the ranger. Unfortunately because of the bad name they may have to shut down camping up there." Kylie shrugged.

"That's horrible." Logan said.

"I know." Kylie sighed.

"So what are you up to today?" Camille asked.

"That depends on what you want to do." Kylie said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Anyone else wonder why the boys didn't just take their car? I'm 90% sure in <strong>_**Big Time Video**_** Kelly buys the GTO from Bitters and that it becomes the Big Time Rush-mobile and that Logan said he'd have his license in just over two months. My math works out that he should at least have his license by then if not the rest of the boys too as they are all over 16 according to **_**Big Time Mansion**_** but the video episode we never see the car again. Oh well. There is my excuse as to why the boys couldn't drive themselves camping.**_

_**So what do you think about Kylie's modeling. Leave me a review down there. Thanks.**_


	75. Chapter 75

_**Congratulations for making it this far. You're 3/4ths of the way through the story. I'm glad you're enjoying it this much. So here's the next chapter. Same disclaimer. Thanks for reading and reviewing.**_

* * *

><p>When no one had plans, Kylie looked at the new islab 3 in her lap. "I know I shouldn't ask this, but will you boys please sign this, please?" Kylie begged.<p>

"How much stuff do you already have with our signatures on it?" Kendall asked.

"A t-shirt, a guitar, and ... your _All Over Again_ cd." Kylie said. Then she gave them a heart melting, puppy dog look and Carlos melted, signing it with flourish. Then she turned her gaze on James. Even though he tried to fight it he gave in also signing the tablet. Then it was down to Kendall and Logan. "You both know I'm more stubborn than you two combined." Kylie said.

Jo, Camille, and the Jennifers looked up from their breakfast and watched as the other two boys looked at each other, sighed, then signed the tablet.

"She has you so wrapped." Jo said as the other girls laughed.

"So?" James asked.

"You say no to her then." Kendall said looking at his girlfriend. Logan, Carlos, and James also looked at the blonde.

Kylie turned her bashful, innocent look on Jo peeking out at her from beneath her lashes.

"You are way too good at that." Jo said.

"It got my dad to shut up and Honey Bear allowed me to be on my own when I gave him that look. Usually alone to cry." Kylie looked down at the tablet Logan returned to her lap. Jo looked away thoroughly ashamed and embarrassed.

Kendall reached over and touched Kylie's hand then Carlos hugged her letting Kendall comfort his girlfriend.

"I'm sorry." Jo said.

"It's alright, I shouldn't have brought it up." Kylie said. "Who said it was for me anyway?"

"What's not for you?" Camille asked.

"The islab. I've got a z-pad that I love. I didn't really need an islab. I was thinking about heading up to Kids General. It's been a while since I've done something good so maybe I'll donate it." Kylie said.

"So you're worried about your karma then?" Logan asked.

"Yes a little, but I'm also worried about their spirits. I just want to give them some hope." Kylie said.

"Don't you think you should ask Gustavo first?" James said.

"Why do I always have to ask? Shouldn't I be able to do good things on my own?" Kylie asked.

"True but I'm sure that sometimes having his connections could help you." James said.

"Maybe, but this face usually gets me what I want. Later." Kylie stood and hailed a taxi. From the studio she went home before heading for the hospital. She walked up to the long term wing and spotted a lady in sky blue scrubs whose name tag read Nurse Supervisor. "Hi there." Kylie said.

"Well hello dear, what can we do for you today?" The nurse asked.

"My name is Kylie Knight, yes the country artist, and I was hoping you'd let me visit with some of the children here."

"To allow that we'd have to talk to parents and doctors and—"

"I'll wait." Kylie cut her off.

"It's going to take longer than a couple hours."

"So tomorrow then?"

"Ms. Knight—"

"Look," Kylie looked at the tag again to find her name, "Nurse Smith, these kids only ever see doctors and nurses and family. I thought if maybe, they saw someone else it'd bring their spirits up."

"I'll do the best I can." The nurse said finally giving in.

"Great. Here's my number, let me know when would be the best for me to drop by. Oh and I'd also like to know who is your biggest Big Time Rush fan and your biggest Kylie Knight fan." The nurse nodded and on her way back to the crib Kylie called Brooke.

"Brooke Diamond's office, one moment please." Sarah said.

Kylie tapped her foot on the taxi's floor board as she was put on hold and the driver waited for the light to turn green. "Brooke here, afternoon Kylie." Brooke said.

"How did you know it was me?" Kylie asked.

"We had caller id put in last week. I suppose I should have said good morning."

"Morning, well afternoon." Kylie stopped and looked down at her chipped manicure.

After a bit of silence Brooke spoke. "Honey, if something's wrong you have to talk to me."

"I don't mean to waste your time."

"It's not that, I just can't fix it until I know what is wrong."

"I guess I'm just not sure how to say it."

"Straight out is usually the best and you know I love you being straight to the point."

Kylie bit her lip. She paid the taxi driver and went inside the Palm Woods and then to the laundry room in the basement. Once seated on the dryer she spilled it all. "I would love to model for a cosmetics company. I'd be thrilled. It's been something I've wanted to do for a while now and I know you've always said that I have to work for my dreams and not let others hold me back or pass up opportunities and put my mind to it and—"

"The point Kylie."

"My sister has offered me a modeling gig later this week but I'm not sure I want to take it. What if it's for chips or clothing or hair products and then next week there is an offer for a big name cosmetics company that I really want but I'm already signed to this company?"

"Or what if you don't go to the audition and it turns out to be for something you really wanted?"

"Exactly. So you see why I don't know what to do?"

"I'm afraid this is all my fault then, darling." Brooke said.

"Your fault?" Kylie asked.

"Yes, I asked Katie not to tell you. I wanted it to be surprise."

"The job is for your company?"

"Yes, I'm looking for a model for my teen line and was hoping to get you to audition. I'll be in L.A. the latter part of next week and I want you to audition. All you have to do is look cute. You'll do just fine."

"Well in that case sure." Kylie said.

"That's my girl." Brooke said.

They talked for a while longer before Brooke had to get back to work. Kylie went back upstairs after that and started studying.

Later that day she got a phone call from the hospital. "Kylie Knight." Kylie answered.

"This is Nurse Tara Smith. We met earlier remember?"

"Yes ma'am. Do you have an answer for me already?"

"Yes, I do. Unfortunately we could not get you in any time this week but the hospital would love for you to come next Sunday. Not tomorrow but next Sunday."

"I see. Is it really that hard to approve me to talk to a couple kids?"

"When it comes to terminally ill children, yes."

"Oh, I see. Well, can I bring a friend?"

"Who's your friend?"

Kylie told the nurse about her friend and the nurse agreed telling them both to be there no later than noon. Kylie wasn't happy it had to wait but she agreed it was for the best. Late Sunday afternoon Kylie received the opportunity of a lifetime in the form of a phone call from the one and only Chris Cagle.

"Kylie Knight?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah, who is this?" Kylie asked.

"Chris Cagle." He said.

"No way. Is one of my friends playing a joke on me?"

"No, this really is Chris. I got your number from Hunter Hayes."

"I guess this is like one big family."

"Definitely. I'm filming a new video for my song _Let there be Cowgirls_. I was hoping to get you in it."

"I—I would be honored. When is filming?"

"We start early morning Thursday and it should only take three days."

"I'll be on the plane Wednesday."

"Great, I'll have one of my guys meet you at the airport and we'll get you put up at a good hotel, close to filming and you should be home by Saturday, Sunday at the latest." Chris said.

"Sounds great. I'll see you on Thursday." Kylie said. After hanging up she checked things with Hunter who did indeed say he had met Chris and everything else checked out. Kylie then called Griffin and Kelly and let them both know and they were both ok with it. It wasn't until Tuesday morning that she realized she had a problem.

"Brooke Diamond." Brooke answered her cell phone.

"Did I ever ask you why you kept Al's last name?" Kylie said.

"Because it's the name on the company and would you rather I go back to—" Brooke started.

"Let's not go there." Kylie said stopping Brooke from revealing her maiden name. "I just wondered why it was."

"I know darlin'. How is my favorite one-day-going-to-be-daughter-in-law?"

"You are way too comfortable saying that." Kylie said. "Anyway I'm good. Listen, I know this is bad manners and you're extremely busy but is there any way possible for me to maybe push back my audition? I love you Mama Brooke and I'd do anything for you but need to push this back."

"Honey, I'm only in California for three days. Do I need to call Gustavo or Arthur?"

"No Mama. Do you know who Chris Cagle is?"

"Yes, a country artist been in the business for a few years. He's older than I am I think."

"Yes ma'am. He called Sunday night and told me that he wanted me in a new music video. It's the chance of a lifetime. I can't tell him no so I agreed but the plane leaves tomorrow morning since he's shooting it in Nashville. I won't be back until late Saturday."

"Kylie I'm only in California for three days as in I'm leaving Friday."

"Hockey Pucks." Kylie muttered brushing her side swept bangs out of her face.

"How much do you love me?" Brooke asked out of the blue.

"What?" Kylie snapped. "How dare you ask me that? You know how much I love you."

"Enough to drop what you're doing this afternoon?"

"I'm supposed to be bonding with Kendall and Katie this afternoon."

"Bring them along. You guys can bond, I'll get my audition, and everyone wins."

"That they do. See you in a bit Mama Brooke." Kylie said. She walked out into her living room to find her siblings engrossed in a game. Once they finished she cleared her throat.

"What's up?" Kendall asked.

"Change of plans. Mama Brooke will only be in Cali for three days and I'm going to be gone the next three. Because of that she has decided to let me audition today for the position. It was her idea but I really want this position."

"We'll hang out later then." Kendall shrugged.

"Or you could come with." Kylie mentioned.

"Both of us?" Katie asked.

"Why not?" Kylie asked. "It's going to much of the same here: the three of us sitting around getting to know each other. Plus there will be other models there." Kylie bribed.

"Alright, we'll come." Kendall said.

When they walked in to Colossal Studios, stage 15 there were indeed 15 other girls there.

"How'd you know they'd be here? Did Brooke tell you?" Katie asked.

"No, even with how much Brooke loves me, she would not hire a professional photographer just for me. She probably had Sarah call these other girls to see how many could come in today." Kylie said shrugging.

Soon Sarah walked out to face the now 30 girls, Katie, and Kendall. "Melissa Banks, you'll be first. Each one of you will shoot with a professional photographer then you have 30 seconds to explain to the board as to why you should model for the company." Sarah explained. "Ms. Banks, this way."

"What am I going to say? Brooke just told me that looking cute was all I needed." Kylie panicked.

"Doll," a redhead said, "if I might?"

Kylie swallowed then nodded.

"Just go in there, act like you own the place, and tell them exactly why they are going to hand you the job on a silver platter. You go in there all wishy washy and they will laugh you right out of this town."

Kylie looked at her brother who frowned. He knew his sister didn't need horror stories, he also knew the girl was setting Kylie up to fail but what he didn't know was how to calm Kylie down without seeming too rude to the other girl. "Let's play a game shall we? Katie? Kylie?" Kendall said.

Both girls nodded. "What game though?" Kylie asked.

"Two truths and a lie?" Kendall asked.

"Sure." Katie said.

Three minutes later Melissa walked out of the photography room and in a different door. Girls came and went and finally the redhead went in for her photo shoot. "Ky," Kendall started, "you do know that if you go in there acting like that Brooke will slap you clear across the room."

"I know that but I still don't know what to say." Kylie said.

"That was probably Brooke's idea. She knows you hate to speak publicly so you'd miss the opportunity no matter how bad you want to model. Maybe she figured she'd get you here under false pretenses and put you on the spot and you'd give them a glimpse at your true self."

"All you have to do Ky, is go in there and be yourself. Tune out the board and just talk to Brooke. You know the auditions are really bogus. Brooke just needed a legit way of getting you in." Katie said. "Be who you are Kylie, that's all Brooke is looking for."

"You guys are right." Kylie nodded.

* * *

><p>"Brooke, we have a problem." Sarah said entering the interview room.<p>

"What is it?" Brooke asked irritated. "Did they break something, are they having a reaction?"

"No. You ... you should just come." Sarah said hesitantly. Brooke stared down her assistant hoping the girl would melt under the intimidating look which she did on cue. "On second thought," the girl back tracked, "maybe James can handle this. If you wouldn't mind?"

James stood, adjusted his suit that he had nicknamed "Deathtrap in cloth" and followed Sarah out of the room. He had no idea how he had let his mom talk him into joining her for the auditions though maybe it was because he was still afraid of her or possibly because he missed her that much. All he knew now was that it wasn't that bad of a day and he loved hanging out with her.

James didn't notice the problem right away as he entered the makeshift studio but when Sarah nudged him towards the center of the room his eyes fell on the frozen blonde staring at the camera.

"Your mother said if they don't model they're done," the photographer Stan said catching James's attention, "but I know how much potential this one has. I shot her for her cd photos. That and Brooke gave me a picture of her and said that she has to model no matter what. I can't get fired for being unable to get her to move."

"Don't worry, it's just a case of the nerves. Give me a minute with her." Stan nodded and looked at Sarah who lead him out of the room. "Ky-bear." James prompted. "It's just you and me." He wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and gently rubbed his hands up and down her back to calm her down. As he began singing in her ear, their favorite Smokey Robinson song, Kylie's muscles slowly relaxed.

At the end of the song Kylie's hand was the only part of her that was tense and it was currently grasping the lapel of James's suit jacket.

"Hey now. It's alright, calm down. Come on Ky. It's just a couple of photos. Ky, talk to me, please Ky."

"I can't do this." Kylie squeaked out.

"Yes, you can. You are amazing and beautiful and talented. What's different between this and posing for a label shot? I know you can do this."

"I've wanted this for so long, what if I screw this up?"

"How is that even possible? You are amazing. How about this? I'll stand right there behind Stan and I'll make you laugh."

"How?"

"I've always been able to make you laugh."

"Without talking?"

"Well I could try though it would definitely be easier if Kendall was here. The two of us could make you laugh until your sides hurt."

"He's in the lobby." Kylie said blinking her big blue eyes up at James.

James tried to pull away but Kylie still had a tight grip on his jacket. Taking pity on the girl, James called out "Sarah, a word."

The assistant reentered the room. "Yes?" She asked.

"Her brother Kendall is in the lobby. Dirty blonde hair and bright green eyes, can't miss him. Could you please get him to come back here? My mom will kill us both if she doesn't get a fair shot." James said.

"Alright. Sarah agreed.

"And send Stan back in. She's almost ready."

Kylie looked up at James as Sarah left and tried to smile. "Thank you." Kylie said softly.

"It's my job. Supporting you is my favorite thing to do." James said.

"Really?"

"Yes, that's why I'm not making a fuss about you being in this video. I don't like you being alone with him for three days in Nashville."

"James, A) we're not going to be alone, Honey Bear will be there and we're filming a music video, B) aren't you so kind? and C) he's old enough to be my father."

"He ... What?" James asked.

"I'm filming with Chris Cagle not Hunter or Scotty. He's old enough to be my dad and there's no way I'd cheat on you. You know that." Kylie said.

"Alright. I'm sorry."

"Me too." Kylie said loosening her grip a bit. Kylie looked up him giving him a half smile and James dipped his head and kissed her. Kylie swallowed but kissed him back.

Then Kendall cleared his throat. "I was told we were making her laugh not that I was here to watch you kiss my sister." Kendall said.

The pair pulled away smiling at each other and Stan snapped a picture. Seeing the sweetness of it, he sent it to Brooke. James kissed Kylie once more then walked over to Kendall as Stan spoke to Kylie. "Alright, you know me, I shot the photos for your album. I'm not going to ask anything of you here that I wouldn't ask you there. Let's start with some serious photos. Poker face, don't let anyone know what you're thinking." A few shots later Stan nodded. "Ok Kylie, I need some passion, show me how bad you want this job." Stan said.

Kylie bit her lip not sure how to show that so she looked back at the boys. Kendall struck a pose so Kylie copied him. James on the other hand pulled up a photograph of Hunter Hayes then showed Kylie the photo he had drawn graffiti on. Hunter now had a black eye, a bloody nose, and was for some reason wearing a pirate hat. Kylie's temper flared up and Stan grinned.

"That's exactly what I want Kylie." Stan said snapping away. A bit later after getting some pictures of her laughing and playing around Stan dismissed her and Kylie headed for the interview room.

"Are you sure you don't want to get out of here James?" Kendall asked.

"It would be great, especially since all we've seen today are girls who are full of themselves and think Mom's just going to hand them the job on a silver platter just because they say so but I've also missed my mom. I'll stick around a little longer." James said.

"Oh, I get it. Just remember I'm in the lobby if you're ready to go." Kendall said.

Kylie swallowed as she stared at the door then she got a text. "_**Ky, I've had it with stuck up girls thinking I will give them the job because they say so. Just be you. You know what to say."**_

"See even Mrs. Diamond agrees with us. Be yourself and pretend this is just another job interview or a conversation with Griffin to get you out of trouble." Kendall said from behind her.

James gave her a kiss for good luck then went inside. Kylie nodded to her brother then gripped the door handle.

"You can do this Ky, just show those stuffy old gents why everyone loves you and why no one tells you no." Kendall said. Kylie smiled then Kendall went back to the lobby.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wonder what she's going to say. You'll just have to stay tuned to find out.<br>**_


	76. Chapter 76

_**And now the interview part. I hope you enjoy. Same disclaimer as always.**_

* * *

><p>"Name?" the man on the end asked as Kylie stopped in the middle of the room. He didn't look as old as the rest but Kylie could tell he did have some college experience to him. Her eyes traveled the length of the table taking in the board members. There were about six of them in total, three on each side of Brooke. Each one was looking at the table and the papers in front of them. Brooke on the other hand was watching her with interest with a video camera on a little tripod just off to her left. "Honey, I don't have all day." The man said still not looking at her. Instead he was flipping through his papers.<p>

"Oh right. Kylie Knight." Kylie said. Every head along that table snapped up to look at her almost as one and definitely in disbelief.

"The country artist," The man said.

"Yes sir, but that has no bearing here." Kylie said stuffing her hands into her back pockets.

"It might."

"I hope you wouldn't base a modeling job on the success I've had as a music artist."

"Let's get started, shall we?" Brooke asked hoping to distract the board away from Kylie's career.

"You have 30 seconds to convince us to pick you. Go." Kylie heard a voice say. Instead of focusing on finding the voice she scoped out the board. They were all old guys and Kylie could tell they had done this a few times.

"I could tell you this is the best face you're going to see in these auditions all week." Kylie pointed to her own face before dropping her hand. "Or tell you how you could benefit from my rising stardom. However I'm not stupid and I know that no matter what I say the final decision resides with you and your free will. You're going to choose who you're going to choose. You'll know the right person when you see them and no long winded speech is going to change your mind. If it can I'm not sure how much longer you're going to last in a company like Brooke Diamond Cosmetics. This decision should come to rest on who could best sell this brand. The one that could sell you ocean front property in Arizona. Why should I tell you that you should pick the one that who believes in this company and the high quality of product she sells? Shouldn't it be someone who also has heart and soul without being obsessed with themselves? Modeling for a company isn't about the model; it's about selling the company and the product. You're all intelligent men and you're smart enough to make this decision without me. I shouldn't have to tell you why I'm the best choice. After all it's not about me. It's about Brooke Diamond Cosmetics and how amazing her products are." Kylie smiled and looked at Brooke wondering if she needed to say anything else.

"Thank you, we'll be in touch." Brooke said.

"Of course. And thank you for giving me this opportunity. It's been a dream come true. I hope which ever model you pick raises your company to the next level." Kylie said. "It was a pleasure to meet all of you, gentlemen." Kylie nodded to them and opened the door.

Just before the door shut behind her Kylie heard Brooke say "And that gentlemen is how a true, classy model acts. Sell yourself while selling the product."

Kylie smiled to herself and headed for the lobby.

"How'd it go?" Kendall asked.

"I guess it went all right." Kylie said then explained what happened. "Brooke even called me classy."

"Seems like you did something right," Kendall said. "That is high praise."

"True."

"You're a shoo-in for the job. You're dating the CEO's son." A raven haired girl said as she stood.

"Doesn't mean she likes me. Besides it's not about who you know it's about how you present yourself and if you want some advice, don't get too cocky. That's the worst thing you can do in front of a woman who built the company from the ground up. She owes you nothing. As long as you're not careless but not too careful either, you'll get a fair shake." Kylie said. The girl rolled her eyes but walked away following Sarah.

"Quoting The Mighty Ducks. D3. I like it. She does have a point but that's not why Brooke's going to give you this job. You could convince a mosquito not to bite you." Another girl said. This one was a sandy haired blonde with brown eyes.

Kylie was getting irritated with everyone thinking she was perfect and getting special favors. "It's not about you. With Brooke it's about building the company up. Ask not what the company can do for you but rather what you can do for the company. That's all it takes." Kylie answered.

"John F. Kennedy." The girl said smiling. "I like it. There are brains to that blonde."

"Thanks. By the way there is some legend that states that Kennedy got that line from an old college dean or plagiarized it but all the great quotes are stolen from someone else anyway. Like I said, just be yourself and don't demand anything."

"Thanks. I didn't want to do this to begin with but my daddy said if I don't get a modeling spot by next week he's going to send me to my uncle's alpaca farm. I hate alpacas not to mention I'm allergic to them." The girl looked down and Kylie felt bad. She looked at Katie who sighed.

"Look if you don't get this one Sam Selmart is holding an open casting call for his store on Friday." Katie said. "You could always try."

"Tell him Kylie Knight sent you." Kylie said.

"Can I get a picture?" She asked.

"Do you like BTR?" Kylie asked.

"Huge fan. Especially of Kendall." She said.

"Can he be in the pic?" Kylie smirked mischievously.

"You know where he's at? He's here?"

"Say hi Kendall." Kylie said poking said boy in the side.

Kendall grinned looking up at her and the girl's face lit up. "Hi." Kendall said sliding over a seat opening the chair between himself and Kylie. The girl sat down and Katie snapped a couple pictures of the trio.

"Chelsea Rotini?" Sarah asked.

"That's me, got to go. Thanks for everything." Chelsea said standing. Kylie nodded and girl left.

"Oh my god, she's that movie producer's daughter. You know the one that produces those uh ... those ... think Kylie."

"Beltway Movies?" Katie asked.

"That's it. I heard she's a sweetheart." Kylie said. "I can't believe her dad would do that."

Kendall shrugged.

"Why are we still here?" Katie asked several minutes later when the group in the lobby had dwindled down to the three of them and three other girls. Kendall looked up from his hockey magazine and Kylie looked up from her hand held game. Kylie looked at Kendall and he rolled his eyes. Kylie's eyes darted from left to right a few times and then Kendall's darted to Katie and back. "I hate when you do that." Katie mentioned.

"Do what?" Kylie asked.

"Converse without talking. It makes me feel left out." Katie said.

"Aw is our little Katie-bug alone and jealous of her big siblings?" Kendall taunted.

"Hey, don't do that." Kylie warned her brother. Though Katie wasn't completely sure what Kylie was warning against Katie knew Kylie was only trying to protect her.

"Answer my question." Katie demanded as a door slammed down the hall. Kylie gave Kendall another set of looks and Kendall shook his head.

"Alright enough is enough, get me out of here." James said plopping down next to Kylie before she could say anything to Katie.

"Aw, can Jamie not take watching girls talk about themselves anymore?" Kylie taunted. Out of the corner of her eye Kylie could see Katie getting angry so she turned her full attention to James.

"It's not that, it's them being all stuck up and full of themselves." James answered. "Please my pretty, pretty princess." He clasped his hands in front of himself and turned his pleading hazel eyes on his girlfriend.

Kylie melted. "Come along my handsome prince." Kylie sighed. The other Knight siblings stood and they left Colossal Studios. After an early dinner Kylie dropped Kendall and Katie at the Palm Woods then she went to see a movie with James. It didn't really matter what was playing as they spend most of their time making out. Kylie also knew how much he was trying to show her that he loved her.

The next day the plane ride was long and boring and finally she landed in Nashville with Honey Bear and they got settled in their hotel. Thursday dawned bright and early finding Kylie barely awake and at a small ranch. Honey Bear lead her into the makeup trailer where she sat down and tried not to fall asleep. As the make-up artist worked on her Kylie couldn't stop yawning so Honey Bear handed her three purple pixy stix. Kylie downed them in seconds and when the makeup artist was finished the sugar had kicked in. Kylie was wired and ready to go. After getting her hair done in loose curls, Kylie pulled on her red and white plaid shirt and her black cowboy hat then went outside. As she nursed her hot cider near the snack table an older man walked over to her; well older than her. "Kylie Knight?" He asked looking at her questioningly.

"Yes sir, in the flesh. Though I'm not sure how much of my mind is here." Kylie answered trying again not to yawn.

He cracked a smile and said "I'm Chris Cagle. Thank you for doing this for me."

"It's my honor." Kylie said.

"I don't know how many women we auditioned before my director saw your video with George Straight and had to have you."

"59." Another man said perusing the snacks and finally settling on a donut.

"Apparently 59," Kylie said. "But really you're amazing and I'm honored to get to work with you. _Chick's Dig It_ is one of my favorite songs along with _What Kind of Gone_."

"Thank you. Have you ridden long?" Chris asked.

"Yes. Since I was eight. My granddad is a rancher. The horse we used for the _Daddy's Girl_ video is my stallion Maximus. I rode maybe once every couple months when I was young and then after I turned 11, I spent nearly an entire day on horseback once a month when I visited my dad. Now I ride nearly every other weekend."

"Let's get you introduced to your new horse Shelby and then the director will tell you exactly what he wants you to do." Chris said motioning for her to follow him.

"Kay." Kylie answered. So she met the mare in the barn and learned the director's vision as she stroked the horse. She spent the morning riding with the mare's owner John, a tall redhead, to get used to her behavior and spent the afternoon filming.

The next morning as Kylie went to get cider wearing her plaid white and red shirt, jeans, and boots with her black cowboy hat, she bumped into a boy in a blue t-shirt, jeans and a dark ball cap pulled low over his eyes. "My bad," He said.

"No problem." Kylie said looking a little closer at his smile as he glanced up at her. Then in an undertone she added "Scotty."

His head jerked up and he looked at her carefully as she lifted the brim of her hat and winked at him. Kylie tugged her hat back down and Scotty breathed a sigh of relief. "Hey you. Let me buy you a cup." Scotty said.

"Hot apple cider if you please," Kylie said softly.

"So what's with the outfit?" Scotty asked as they moved towards a coffee shop and the line.

"What? Can't I look like a cowgirl on occasion?"

"I suppose." They continued to talk until they got to the counter. Scotty ordered and the girl asked for a name.

"Ima Superstar." Kylie said.

"What?" The girl asked.

"I-m-a-Superstar," Kylie spelled. The girl rolled her eyes but wrote it down.

"Ima Superstar." The girl called ten minutes later.

Scotty laughed and Kylie went to get the drinks. "Yes, you are." Kylie said as she took the drinks.

"Now I get it." The waitress said after a moment. "Why the secrecy though?"

"My real name is complicated and I enjoy my privacy. Thanks for the drinks." Kylie smiled then went back to Scotty. After he took his drink, the pair headed down the street.

"We're being followed." Scotty said a bit later.

Kylie glanced back and smiled. "The guy in the hoodie?"

Scotty glanced back again covertly. "Green hoodie, black track pants."

"He's not a threat. He follows me nearly everywhere." Kylie answered.

"And that doesn't bother you?"

"At first it did but then I've gotten used to it. He's only trying to do his job."

"His job?"

Kylie burst out laughing as Scotty stared at her. Then she realized he didn't remember. "That's Honey Bear. My bodyguard. He gets paid to follow me across the country."

Scotty smiled and realized his mistake. Then Honey Bear approached and quietly told her it was time to go.

"Guess this is where we say adiós. I must continue filming and I'm sure you're busy today." Kylie said tossing her empty cup in a nearby trash can. Scotty smiled and pulled Kylie into a hug stooping a bit to pull her close. Kylie threw her arms around his neck and rested her chin on his shoulder.

"Don't be a stranger." Scotty whispered in her ear.

"I won't. I'll call you." Kylie answered just as quiet. She was sad to see him go but knew that work called. She let him go and he smiled before nodding to her then continuing down the street. Kylie swallowed and climbed into the cab Honey Bear had hailed.

"You ok?" Honey Bear asked once the car started to move.

Kylie took her hat off, rested her head back against the seat, and began pouring pixy stix down her throat. "Yeah, it just seems like I make friends and then I don't get to see them." Kylie sighed then started to choke on the sugar.

Honey Bear poured a little water down her throat to stop it. "Better?" Honey Bear asked.

"Yeah, thanks." Kylie said then went back to eating the stix.

"And that's a wrap." The director called later that day. It was late at night so Chris invited Kylie and Honey Bear to have dinner with him and his band. After dinner Honey Bear realized how late it was and got Kylie back to the hotel.

At the hotel Kylie curled up on her bed and searched her name in the last 48 hours. Of course the biggest article that caught her eye was on VMZ. She clicked the link and when the picture loaded Kylie hung her head. Right there front and center was a photo of the hug she shared with Scotty McCreery. The headline read _Pop Star Betrayed._ Kylie pinched the bridge of her nose and tried not to let it get to her. She refocused her attention on her z-pad screen to read the article when her phone rang.

"Hello?" Kylie asked hearing the song and knowing her CEO was calling.

"You, home, now." Griffin said.

"What? Why? It's 11 o'clock at night."

"Because I said so. And I'm freezing all your spending too."

"You can't do that."

"I can, I will, I am."

"Why?"

"VMZ: Pop star Betrayed, Kylie's New Beau." Griffin said.

"Come on Griffin, you know it's all these press hounds trying to get something to print. There's nothing between me and Scotty."

"Doesn't matter. I want you home."

"Fine. I'll be there tomorrow." Kylie hung up and flopped back on her bed. Then the phone rang again. Kylie wanted to send it straight to voicemail but she knew it was Kendall. "If you can make this quick I'd appreciate it."

"Are you done filming the video?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, why?" Kylie said.

"We need to talk about Carlos."

"Is he alright? He didn't get hurt did he?" Kylie asked anxiously.

"He's ... fine for the most part. Look, ever since our camping trip when Carlos quote unquote rescued blonde Jennifer and started dating her, he hasn't been the same." Kendall said hesitantly.

"What do you mean?" Kylie demanded.

"He's no longer eating corndogs, he's always hanging out with Jennifer, and he skipped out on a water fight to go biking." Kendall said.

"That's not good. She's done something to him. If he skips out on hockey too, I'm going to be worried."

"Start worrying." Kendall said.

"I will be home tomorrow and we will take care of it." Kylie said.

"What time?"

"Morning. Griffin's mad at me because of this new article."

"The one with you and Scotty? Don't worry about it. James isn't."

"Thanks Kendall."

"And don't forget you wanted to help out with the L.A. County Doggie-doption tomorrow, didn't you?"

"That's tomorrow? Crap."

"Nine a.m."

"I'll be there." Kylie said then booked a flight out of Nashville leaving at five in the morning. "Honey Bear," Kylie yelled through the conjoining doors.

"Yes dear?" Honey Bear asked pulling open the door.

"Plane leaves at five a.m. please be ready to go." Kylie said.

"We're leaving already?" Honey Bear asked. "I thought you wanted to meet Hunter tomorrow while you are here."

"Can't, I'm being essentially grounded." Kylie sighed.

"Alright. We'll go home." Honey Bear said.

Kylie got home just after 8:15 and walked in the apartment just as Carlos said "Jennifer doesn't like dog hair and um I might get some on my sweater."

"Did he just say ..." Kylie trailed off stopping next to Carlos and pointing at him as she looked at the other three boys.

Each one nodded as Kylie took in the pink shoulder sweater.

"Uh, we're finding dogs homes." Logan said to Carlos hoping to change his mind.

"There's going to be puppies there." James said holding up the flyer. Kylie turned to look at Carlos plainly.

"Puppies?" Carlos asked. Kendall, James, and Logan all nodded.

"You promised Carlos." Kylie begged.

"You're right, I'm going." Carlos said. Then Jennifer walked. All the boys' hope went down the drain.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Uh oh. Wonder what's going to happen. Hope you like it. Review please. Tell me what you liked and hated.<strong>_


	77. Chapter 77

_**Here is the next chapter in this continuing saga. I do hope you like it. Thoughts anyone? Same disclaimer as always.**_

* * *

><p>"Carlos, come with me to the pool in case I need you to do things for me." Jennifer said smirking at him.<p>

"Say no." Kylie chanted under her breath. Kendall glanced at her but didn't say anything.

"Uh I got to go with the guys." Carlos said looking like he regretted it.

Then Jennifer's voice turned needy. "But I wanna be with you." As she said you she motioned with her finger in a circle at Carlos's face.

"Bye guys." Carlos said. Jennifer grabbed his sweater and dragged him towards the door.

"You ruin my sweater and I'm going to kill you Carlos." Kylie called after him but Carlos walked out without a response. Then Kendall walked over to her. "Something is definitely wrong with him."

"Definitely. New plan you three go rescue the dogs and I'll rescue Carlos." Kendall said.

"Done," James and Logan said.

Kylie sighed and Kendall headed out. "You're not mad at me are you?" Kylie asked looking at James.

James opened his arms and Kylie carefully approached him. When she was close enough James pulled her into a hug. "I couldn't be mad at you. I know your best friends are all guys and you connect easier with them. I know you'd never betray me. And just so you know it: you're mine." James said dipping his head and kissing her hard.

"I know." Kylie smiled softly as she pulled away.

"Ok, we should go now." Logan said awkwardly.

At the dog fair they met Sandra and Doctor Mathews. "Kylie, welcome. James, Logan? I thought you promised all four boys?" Doc Mathews said.

"I did. I am so sorry." Kylie said answering the vet. "I really thought they'd all be here. You're not going to tell Griffin are you?" Kylie asked. "I'm in enough trouble for a stupid article, if he finds out all four weren't here I'll—"

"Don't worry. I'm not going to tell Griffin. These two will do just fine. We'll take all the help we can get." Doc Mathews answered.

"Thank you." Kylie said.

"Well," Sandra said three hours later, "That's it guys. Thanks to your help we found homes for all but six dogs."

"And we'll find homes for the rest of them next time." James said reached down to scratch the nearest dog's ears.

"Unfortunately there is no next time." Sandra said. "This was their last chance. So these guys are going to the dog house in the sky."

Kylie frowned and Logan looked down. "Oh like a pooch penthouse." James said happily.

"James." Kylie motioned him down. James bent to accommodate his girlfriend's short height. Then Kylie whispered "She's means they get put down. They go to live with Nana Knight." Kylie explained.

"Oh," James said frowning. "We need to find homes for these dogs, that's why we're here."

"Ok," Logan said, "well the fair's over so what are we gonna do?"

Twenty minutes later Kylie, Logan and James stared at the six dogs now in the apartment's living room. "What exactly are we going to tell Mom when she asks?" Kylie asked scooping up Bacon so she wouldn't start any fights.

The door swung open and Mama Knight stormed in. Her eyes nearly budged out of her head when she saw the dogs. Then she started mumbling.

"She said she's ok with it." James said as Mrs. Knight walked back toward the bedrooms.

"No, she didn't." Logan and Kylie said at the same time.

Twenty minutes later they were in the Palm Woods lobby hosting another dog adoption. That was until Mr. Bitters shut them down. "What do you think you're doing?" Mr. Bitters asked.

"Finding homes for dogs." James answered.

"There are no dogs allowed in the Palm Woods." Bitters said.

"Actually," Kylie said lifting a finger, "Palm Woods' rental agreement states that you may own a pet as long as it weighs less than 30 pounds."

"And both Bacon and Lightning live here." James said.

"Lightning is a Hollywood star and Bacon is an exception. I'm not having any more dogs here." Bitters said. "When I get back from my lunch hour in two hours, I want all of them, gone." Bitters walked off and James and Logan started planning.

Kylie rolled her eyes and went back upstairs. It wasn't that she no longer wanted to help the dogs as she'd do almost anything to help the less fortunate, she just wasn't sure she wanted to get involved in their plans. Once upstairs she found Kendall and Carlos talking.

"—Give up corndogs and hockey and she maybe," Kendall was saying then muttered, "put a spell on you." Kylie rolled her eyes as she shut the door then walked towards Kendall and Carlos.

"Well, I do miss corndogs and I don't like this sweater." Carlos said looking down at it.

"You shouldn't, it's mine." Kylie said.

"But I couldn't break up with Jennifer. I wouldn't even know how." Carlos said, then was interrupted by a fierce knocking on the door. As Kendall went to answer it Kylie rubbed her hands together then blew fairy dust at Carlos. When nothing happened Kylie smiled.

"It's not a witchy spell, fairy dust didn't do anything. It's probably a girly spell." Kylie called in Kendall's direction.

"It's easy, I'll show you." Kendall said. He pulled open the door and the threesome saw Jo standing there.

Instantly knowing what Kendall was about to do, Kylie blew fairy dust in their direction and said "Freeze play." Both Jo and Kendall froze. "What he means is just tell her you don't like her anymore and you think you'd be better off not together." Kylie said. "Short, simple, to the point and you'll be back to eating corndogs and playing hockey in no time."

Carlos nodded and Kylie released Kendall and Jo.

"So what's the plan now?" Jo asked.

"You stay out of it. You don't need to be involved." Kylie said.

"Well fine." Jo huffed. She turned on her heel and walked away. Kendall looked at Kylie then shut the door. Then he started walking towards them.

"Kendall, you almost broke up with her. Stop worrying about Carlos." Kylie said. "I can handle this. More importantly Carlos can."

Suddenly the door swung open and Jennifer stormed in. All three jumped. "Carlos, I want to go to the park." Jennifer said.

"It's right down the street." Kylie said.

"You're going to carry me." Jennifer said ignoring Kylie.

"_Carlos_ would like to talk to you about your relationship." Kendall said. Carlos nodded.

"Does _he_ want to talk to me about our relationship or do you?" Jennifer asked waving her finger in the boys' direction. They dodged and Jennifer looked confused.

"Uh," Carlos swallowed.

"I'm tired of your friends trying to ruin our perfect relationship. If you want this to work you have to make a choice, it's either Big Time Rush or me." Jennifer said.

Kylie's jaw dropped. "Don't do that Jennifer, you'll regret it."

Jennifer glared at Kylie then turned to back to Carlos. "And Carlos, before you decide—" She waved her finger again and Carlos looked at Kendall then rushed over to Jennifer. They went out the door and shut it. Kylie, getting a horrible feeling, ran to the door and peeked out the peep hole.

"She kisses him. That's it. She kisses him. She waves her little finger at him after telling him something and if he does what she wants he gets kissed." Kylie said.

"Huh, and thanks for stopping that between me and Jo." Kendall said.

"Sure." Kylie said.

A while later Kylie walked down to the pool and found Carlos sitting on a pool chair.

"You alright?" Kylie asked.

"I'm fine, I think." Carlos said.

"What's wrong?" Kylie asked.

"I really like Jennifer but we never talk, we never do things I like to do, it's always about her."

"So what are you thinking?"

"I don't know. I mean she must like me. We're still together and she keeps kissing me."

"Carlos, just 'cause a girl kisses you, doesn't mean she likes you." Kylie said.

"When she kisses me like that it does." Carlos said.

"Come with me." Kylie said. Carlos looked at her but followed her into the cabana. Kylie closed the curtains around it then turned to her best friend. "You know how I feel about you. You're my best friend. There's nothing romantic between us."

"I know." Carlos said.

"Good." Kylie pulled him to her and kissed him the best she could. When she pulled away Carlos looked dazed. "See I don't like you like that and I can still kiss you. It's up to you Carlos. If you really like her I can lay off and you'll be happy with her." Kylie shrugged and went upstairs.

Then it hit her. For the first time ever Kylie had cheated on her boyfriend. Then to make it worse she had cheated on James. Kylie's heart dropped into her stomach. Kylie fired up her computer and The Double K Band's Skuttle-Butter and posted:

_Have u ever done something for a good reason but later realized it wasn't the best idea and it could hurt someone u deeply care about?_

Kylie stared at the post for a moment before slamming her laptop shut and then standing to stare out the window.

Meanwhile Carlos found Kendall in the park. "I think I like Kylie." Carlos panicked.

"She's your best friend of course you like her." Kendall said dismissively.

"No, I mean really." Carlos said. He explained what happened at the pool. "And now I think I like her. A lot. I mean no girl kisses like that if they don't like you."

"Carlos, listen. I know why you think that but think about her." Kendall said. "When you think about Kylie, what do you think? Do you really think she's the one?"

"I—"

"Seriously Carlos."

"Well, yeah. She'd be an amazing girlfriend." Carlos said.

"What about what you told her about the eighth grade? Something about her and a shower?" Kendall probed.

"You're right. She's my best friend but why would she kiss me if she didn't feel that way?"

"To prove a point?" Kendall said. "Maybe she thought that if she could prove that Jennifer only kissed you to get you to do stuff for her, you'd dump her."

"I guess that makes sense." Carlos said.

"However, if you decide that you do like Jennifer and it will work out we'll leave it be."

"Thanks." Carlos said.

"Just don't tell James. It'll kill your relationship. Look at what happened between him and Logan." Kendall said.

"Yeah, I remember that. Kendall, I think it might work between me and Jennifer. Could you back off?" Carlos asked.

"Sure buddy." Kendall answered but he decided to try once more to prove she was no good for Carlos but wasn't sure how until he saw his mom. Later Kendall watched with Jo on Carlos's other side as his plan came to fruition. After Jennifer had kissed Carlos twice to get him to change his mind, Kendall saw his sister standing in the lobby entrance. Jennifer looked at Carlos who looked at Kylie then nodded.

"Jennifer." Kylie said walking towards the other blonde. "Let's talk."

"There's nothing to talk about. We're done." Jennifer said motioning between herself and Carlos.

"No, we still have to talk." Kylie said gripping Jennifer's arm and dragging her away. "Listen here little girl." Kylie said when they were in the private of Bitters's office. "It is one thing to go through every boy here at the Palm Woods and every boy costar you've got and treat them like crap. It's completely different to do it to my best friend."

Jennifer tried to interrupt but Kylie waved her off and continued.

"He "rescued" you because that's the kind of guy he is but you've been treating him like crap for a week with no good reason behind it. Find someone else to treat like your little lap dog and errand boy because you're never using Carlos like that again. In fact, just stay away from him. Keep your girls away from him too. I could ruin you. But and that's a huge but, I'm not going to do that because I'm better than you. Just stay away from him alright?" Kylie said blue eyes connecting with blue eyes.

"Alright. I'm sorry that I hurt him for what it's worth. He was really great to me though. Toughen up his skin a little and maybe give him a little back bone and he'll find that girl that really deserves him." Jennifer gave Kylie a sassy look but Kylie just smirked.

"He's got it; he's just a sweetie at heart. It was the way he was raised. I'd rather have a sweetheart than a guy who controls me." Kylie shrugged. Jennifer shrugged as well and Kylie left her alone.

Out front of the Palm Woods Kylie caught up with Kendall and Carlos who were headed to the studio.

"So I have my best friend back?" Kylie asked as she drove them.

"Yeah. I'm sorry about Jennifer. I never—"

"Carlos, I know." Kylie said.

"We cool?" Carlos asked.

"We're cool." Both Kylie and Kendall answered.

"Kylie about earlier, at the cabana?" Carlos started.

"It's no big deal. Don't worry about it." Kylie said her face set. She was determined not to think about it or talk about it until she could figure out what to do. They pulled up at the studio and went inside.

"We're here for re—" Kendall trailed off seeing the dogs. Carlos grinned and rushed to the golden Labrador and began petting him.

"Awe, this is so cute." Kylie said reaching for the sheepdog as her purse started barking. Kylie rolled her eyes then walked to the other side of the lobby and plucked Bacon out of her purse and began petting her to calm the territorial Mini Pinscher.

"Ok, I'm back and I still have no idea what to do with the music video and what are these dogs doing here?" Gustavo asked.

"It's my—" Kylie started but Kelly cut her off.

"Gustavo, you said you wanted ideas for the video so I got you dogs." Kelly explained.

"Dogs, really? We're going to put dogs in the music video with my dogs?" Gustavo asked.

"Think about it Gustavo. These dogs are the last six from the doggie-doption this morning and if we take them back to the shelter they'll be put down. You put them in this music video, they'll turn into mini celebs and it'll be great karma. Just think about it. Read the headline: Gustavo Rocque saves dogs from the doghouse in the sky. You'll triple your popularity, increase publicity, and have the most amazing music video ever. There's a reason the most viral videos have animals in them. People love animals." Kylie said.

"Please." James said.

"Griffin's guaranteed to love it." Logan said.

"It's brilliant." Gustavo said.

"Just put them on a white back drop and you're good to go." Kelly said.

"Dogs, studio, now," Gustavo said.

Kylie lay down on the couch with her puppy on her chest and waited for them to finish. When they did Kendall sat down on the arm of the couch next to her head. "Are you sure you're ok?" Kendall asked.

"I'm fine. I just ... I hate being in trouble. Sometimes part of me wishes none of this ever happened. We'd still be in Minnesota I wouldn't be involved in your love lives, I wouldn't be on every country gossip web page from here to the east coast and—"

"You wouldn't be dating James, he'd still be trying to make his dreams come true, and you wouldn't be close with Mom. If we had stayed in Minnesota you'd still be visiting Dad every month." Kendall finished.

"I guess you're right. I just I want a friend that when I walk down the street with him and then hug him I'm not accused of being a cheater." Kylie said.

"Carlos, Logan, me?" Kendall asked listing them off on his fingers.

"That's different." Kylie sighed. Then her phone rang. "You've got me."

"Hey beautiful," He said.

"Hey Hunter," Kylie sighed.

"I hate to make your week worse but you should see the cover of O.W. Weekly." Hunter said.

"Do I really want to?"

"If you've seen VMZ, you already know what it says." Hunter said.

"Crime-ity, he's just a friend." Kylie cried.

"I know and Scotty knows that too. He's handling it fine, how's James?"

"Handling it like a pro. He knows nothing's going on. It's not really either of them I'm worried about. I can't keep doing this."

"Kylie, you have to be strong. You can do this. James loves you and the rest of us know where you stand. Don't let it get to you. Like water off a duck's back."

"I know, thanks for the heads up Hunter."

"Sure." They hung up and Kylie looked up at Kendall.

"You'll be fine." Kendall said. "Don't think about it and don't let it get to you."

"It's so hard." Kylie answered. Kendall took his sister's hand and the rest came out. Kelly had a copy of Oh Wow Weekly which was the copy Hunter had told her about.

"Now about this magazine," Kelly started.

"I don't want to hear it. He's just a friend and I'm already in trouble from Griffin. Can we please just let it go?" Kylie begged. Kelly nodded and they were allowed to go home.

After shooting the video the next day they set up for the adoption and soon all six dogs had good homes. After tricking Gustavo into letting them have the week off and him clean up the mess by himself they left the building.

"Kendall, will you please take Bacon back to the crib for me? Please. I have to go to the hospital today." Kylie said.

"Are you ok?" Kelly asked.

"Just fine I'm visiting kids today." Kylie said. "And I'm taking a friend of mine with me. We'll be gone until about dinner time. Come along friend." Kylie looped her arm through her aforementioned friend's and dragged him away.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well still no mention of which friend it is. You'll find out next chapter. Drop me a line and let me know. Thanks for reviewing and reading.<strong>_


	78. Chapter 78

_**Here it is. Finally the chapter a few of you (that I know of) have been waiting for. You finally find out who her friend is. The rest of you, I don't know if you were waiting for it because you don't let me know. Drop me a line. Same disclaimer. **_

* * *

><p>At the hospital they went inside and found Nurse Smith who explained that they could meet all the children that were noncontagious and well enough in the gathering room in 20 minutes. "Before I do that can I meet your biggest Kylie Knight fan? I want to give her a present." Kylie said.<p>

"Sure. If you're planning the same thing for our biggest BTR fan you'll have to wait until after. He is undergoing treatment right now." Nurse Smith answered.

"Thank you." Kylie said. She turned back to her friend to find him ensnared by a doctor, asking tons of questions. "Can you be sure he gets to the gathering room please?"

Nurse Smith nodded and Kylie was led away by another nurse to a room where she had to wash her hands before she could meet the patient.

"Hi." Kylie said waving to the girl

"Uh she's deaf ... mostly." The nurse said.

"Oh, hi," Kylie said signing at the same time, "I'm Kylie."

The girl stared at her in shock.

"You sign?" The nurse asked.

Kylie explained as she signed "**My keyboardist is deaf in his left ear. That's why we call him Lefty.**"

"Well uh, this is Sara she is your biggest fan. Have fun."

Kylie nodded and then asked the girl if she could sit down. Sara motioned to the nearby chair and Kylie pulled it over. Kylie looked around the room and noticed it didn't look like a regular hospital room but rather it looked like a girl's bedroom. They talked for a little bit then Kylie pulled out a brand new islab 3. **Since you are my biggest fan and in this hospital all the time, I thought you could use this.** Kylie signed then handed it over. **I even signed it on the back for you.**

The girl looked at it then set it aside and nearly flung herself at Kylie, wrapping the older girl in a hug. When Sara pulled away she signed thank you.

Kylie grinned then signed **There is an app that Lefty swears by. It is called Translate This. It is apparently amazing at translating spoken word to text. Either in the real world via the microphone or in videos.**

**Like closed caption.**

Kylie stared at her for a moment then replied in the affirmative. Eventually Kylie had to go but she promised to keep in touch with Sara and reminded her that her website had a comment page for Sara to get in contact with Kylie if she needed anything.

Once in the gathering room Kylie greeted the crowd and did a few of her favorite songs to music from her z-pod, karaoke style. "Now, how many of you like Big Time Rush?" Kylie asked when she was through.

There was a smattering of applause.

"Yeah me too. Unfortunately I could not convince all four of them to join me here today. However I was able to get one of them. Put your hands together for my good friend Logan Mitchell!" Kylie said. As the crowd cheered Logan walked out on stage and bowed.

"Thank you. Thank you all." Logan answered. Logan did a few of his favorite songs, also karaoke style, then invited Kylie back up from where she was watching in the audience and they did a couple duets. After that Kylie and Logan met with all the kids and signed autographs and took pictures. By the time they finished, it was late afternoon so they went up to see the biggest Rusher in the building besides Kylie. His name was Ben.

After being thoroughly disinfected they entered Ben's room which was covered in posters and articles about Big Time Rush. Kylie smiled brightly hoping to cheer him up but he shied away so Kylie took a step back. Ben looked at Logan and grinned. Logan walked over and sat down in the chair provided as Kylie continued to look around the room.

"Hey." Logan said.

"Hi." Ben answered softly. As Logan and Ben talked for a bit Kylie tuned them out. Then her eyes fell on the boy's nightstand and the recent issue of _O.W. Weekly_. Kylie shook her head finally realizing why he was shutting her out. Instead of focusing on that she turned her attention to Logan even though they were talking too low for her to hear. A few moments later Logan motioned her over patting the other chair.

"Kylie, this is Ben." Logan said. "As much as he loves BTR, his favorite is James."

"Now I get it. He's my favorite too. Sometimes," Kylie said.

"So you and ..." Ben prompted.

"No. Just me and James. Scotty's just a friend." Kylie said.

"I'm sorry for earlier." Ben said looking down.

"It's not your fault. James has been my best friend since second grade and he knows the kind of person I am. I'd never deliberately hurt him."

"That's good to know." Ben said.

"Kylie has a gift for you. I talked to the doctors and nurses and your parents and they okayed it." Logan said.

Kylie pulled out the BTR signed islab and handed it over.

"This is the newest islab." Ben said.

"And it's even signed by all four members of BTR." Kylie said.

"Thank you. This means a lot." Ben said.

"You're welcome." Kylie said.

"Oh Logan." Ben motioned the older boy closer and then whispered something to him.

"Thank you." Logan answered after a moment.

"What did he—?" Kylie started.

"It doesn't matter." Logan said shaking his head.

Just then Kylie's phone chirped with her standard text message notification. "Pardon me, I must check this." Kylie said standing and exiting the room. When she saw the message it was from Kendall and it said they were ready whenever Kylie and Logan got back. Kylie texted him back letting him know they got the message then poked her head back into the room. There she found Logan and Ben laughing. Kylie reentered the room and sat down again.

"Everything ok?" Logan asked.

"Just fine," Kylie answered.

"Good." Logan said.

"Ben." A soft female voice said from near the door. All three heads turned in her direction and Logan nodded.

"That's Ben's mom." Logan whispered to Kylie then he turned back to Ben. "Your mom is right. We should go and let you get some sleep."

"But I didn't get to hear you sing." Ben said.

"How about this? Logan and I will sing your favorite lullaby." Kylie said.

Ben nodded and they sang him to sleep. After that they left the hospital and once again cameras flashed their faces and accusations were flung at them. Logan helped her push through the crowd and then drove her back to the Palm Woods.

"What's wrong Ky?" Logan asked as she stared out the window. When she didn't answer after a brief pause Logan called her name. "Kylie."

Kylie glanced at him then sighed deeply. "It's nothing really. Maybe I'm blowing the whole thing out of proportion."

"You mean the paparazzi's involvement in your love life?"

"Yeah."

"You know James knows the truth."

"I know but I still feel horrible." Kylie said. "Almost like it's my fault."

"How is it your fault you grew up with all guys and therefore feel more comfortable in their presence than you do with girls and because of all that it's easier for you to make friends with guys?" Logan answered.

"I don't know but I feel like if I didn't make guy friends so easily I wouldn't be on the cover of gossip magazines."

"So you'd rather stay inside and hide from the world only leaving the Palm Woods to go to the studio? You know that's not going to work either. I know you don't like jeopardizing your relationship with James but hiding isn't the way to handle it. If anything that's going to cause them to try harder to get at you."

"Then what are you suggesting? Ignore it?" Kylie asked.

Logan glanced at her to see her texting someone then looked back at the road. He knew she probably wouldn't like his option but he knew he had to suggest it. "Fight it. Show the paparazzi it doesn't bother you."

"But it does."

"Why?"

"Because it's not who I am."

"How do you think James sees you?" Logan asked trying a different tack.

"What?"

"When James looks at you, at your personality, what does he see? How would he describe you to someone who has never met you?"

"I don't—" Kylie stared.

"You do." Logan cut her off. "You know James so well you know exactly what he'd say."

"Well I'd like to think that he'd say I was kind, smart, caring, had a thirst for knowledge, gentle, loving—"

"And an amazing girlfriend," Logan finished for her. "He's constantly telling me why you are a better girlfriend than Camille and on certain points I have to agree. You're amazing Ky and you can't let anyone tear you down."

"It's too hard to fight." Kylie said.

"If James can still describe you like that after all the paparazzi says, don't you think your fans will stick with you too?"

"Maybe but I'm also concerned about the Rushers. You saw what happened with Ben at the hospital. Griffin has banned me from opening my fan mail, Katie has changed the password to my fan email, anyone who writes now-a-days gets the same standard 'thanks for writing' response, and even the email message is the same response. I'm surprised I still get fan mail. The only way I ever see comments is on the Skuttle-Butter or Shoob Tube pages."

"I heard Griffin was mad at you." Logan said gently.

"He wants me to be this down home country girl who is sweet and kind and gentle I suppose, instead of some kind of scandal causing pop diva. I can't believe he'd get mad enough to ground me and freeze all my spending but I suppose he had every right. He does get to be in charge and all. It's not like I meant it though." Kylie said.

Logan sighed but couldn't say anymore because they had pulled up to the Palm Woods.

"Come to the pool with me, please?" Kylie begged. Logan nodded and followed.

"**Surprise!**" Everyone called when they entered.

"Happy Birthday, Logan." Kylie said as he looked around in shock.

"When did you plan all this?" Logan asked as Camille rushed over.

"I didn't. James and Camille did. I sent them the idea in an email when I was in Tennessee but they planned it all." Kylie smiled.

"Thank you." Logan said. Kylie nodded and Logan wrapped Camille in a hug.

A while later the boys were talking when they noticed how sad Kylie looked as she talked to Jett.

"Anyone else notice how upset Ky is?" Carlos asked.

"She's worried about her image again." Logan said then explained what happened at the hospital and the ride home.

"This has to stop." James said.

"How?" Kendall asked. "And more to the point, what are you going to say to her?" Kendall asked.

"Why do I have to say something to her?" James asked.

Carlos rolled his eyes. "Because it's not about her fans think, it's more about you and how you see her. She's scared you're going to believe all the hype and she doesn't want to lose you."

"But what about her fans?"

"Of course she's worried about her fans but Kylie has always believed her music and talent should stand on its own." Logan supplied. James nodded and walked over to Kylie. He sat down on the chair that was next to hers and watched as curly-haired Jennifer pulled Carlos onto the makeshift dance floor followed shortly by Jo and Kendall and Camille and Logan.

"My mom always told me that the press loves a good story. Miami Law's Agent T.P. Parker has a rule: never trust the facts you've been given unless you can verify them. Logan told me once to only believe half of what you hear and a third of what you read." James said still watching the crowd. Then he looked straight at Kylie. "I told _you_ that as long as you were honest with me I would never trust the press over you."

"Yeah but how do you know the press doesn't have it right and I'm lying to you?" Kylie asked looking at him curiously.

"Because in every single one of your relationships you've been hurt or you've cut it off before someone took that step. That ..." James trailed off and again turned his eyes toward the pool.

"And?" Kylie prompted causing James to look back at her.

"And I've known you since second grade. If life were poker, I'd know all your tells. I know you Kylie. I know the type of person you are. You're not a cheater."

"There's a first time for everything."

"Maybe, but not this. Not with you."

"It could be."

"You're also worse at lying than Kendall is. Misleading sure, distorting the facts of course, making it out to be something else maybe but never flat-out lying. You're a fairy Ky. You're not malicious. I know you've had a crush on Hunter for a while and there are so many times you could have done something but you never did and for that I am impressed. That's also how I know you'd never cheat."

"You have way more faith in me than I do." Kylie admitted looking back down at the phone in her hand.

"I'm not the only one. Your fans love you. Love us together."

"If that was true, why won't Katie and Griffin let me see my fan mail?"

"Because the address is out there for even the 10 percent that do hate us together. They think their distasteful opinion should be heard and they let you know it. That 10 percent will bring you down."

"Then they can filter them out and I will only have to deal with the 90 percent who like me."

"Too much work for them I suppose. It doesn't matter. Your Skuttle-Butter and Shoob Tube videos blow up with warm hearted messages every time you post. I promise no one cares about you with other guys that aren't me." James said.

"That's what you think." Kylie got up and went back to the apartment.

"What did I say?" James asked anyone who was close enough to hear. Unfortunately he didn't get an answer.

* * *

><p>"Ky, sweetheart, are you alright?" Mrs. Knight asked when she heard the front door slam and had looked up from her baking.<p>

"I really don't know Mama." Kylie said snagging a cooling brownie from the cooling rack. She plopped down at the kitchen counter swinging her seat back and forth a few times.

Mrs. Knight poured her daughter a glass of milk and watched as the young girl indulged. Kylie would pull a piece of brownie off then dunk it in the milk before popping it into her mouth. When most of the brownie was gone Mrs. Knight spoke. "Is this about your relationship and or friendship?"

"I've never cared about what anyone thought of me." Kylie said licking the remnants of brownie crumbs from her fingers. She downed the rest of her milk and stared at her mom. "At least never any more than Kendall, Katie, Carlos, and you. Now though it constantly bothers me what the press writes, what James thinks, what Griffin believes, and most of all what my fans think."

Mrs. Knight smiled and put the empty glass in the dishwasher. "You care about James because it's part of being in a relationship. Even if it's never mattered before it matters now because you like him so much more. Your fans matter because they drive this industry and you've been in their shoes when an artist you respect starts acting up."

"Griffin? The press?"

"You've found yourself somewhat enjoying this job and you don't want that to suddenly disappear. It will if Griffin gets really angry with you so you want to keep him happy not to get fired."

"And the paparazzi?" Kylie asked.

"They influence what everyone else thinks, well everyone that doesn't know you."

"I don't think I can take any more of this."

"So what are you going to do? Run?"

"I don't want to. I've never run from a fight before but I don't like fighting this fight."

"Why don't you call your therapist in the morning and see what she has to say?"

"I haven't seen her in weeks." Kylie said looking back at the counter and brushing the remaining stray crumbs from her brownie into the sink.

"I know," Mrs. Knight said reaching out and putting a comforting hand over Kylie's, "but it never hurts to call her and get her opinion."

"Sounds good but Griffin froze my spending." Kylie said.

"Frivolous spending. So you couldn't go on a shopping spree or fly to another city and get into trouble. The therapist is paid for by the company." Mrs. Knight said.

"Oh well, that sounds good then." Kylie said. "Have you seen the latest story?"

"The absolute latest? Probably not. The one about you and Scotty, yes."

"You mean there are more after that?"

"You did spend today with Logan."

"Of course. Do you think they are slandering me?"

"I wish I could say no but you're an easier target because you have so many guy friends."

"I just wish they'd leave me alone."

"The only way they are going to do that is if it doesn't bother you or it's no longer newsworthy."

"I know." Kylie sighed.

When she called, the therapist couldn't see her until Wednesday and this time she asked Kylie to try to get Kendall to come. Kylie sat down with her brother and had a heart to heart with him. Eventually he agreed to accompany her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well we'll see what happens next time if you tune in. Please review, let me know how you feel.<strong>_


	79. Chapter 79

_**Here's the next chapter in the continuing saga. It's what happens when Kendall agrees to go with Kylie plus some other things. Same disclaimer.**_

* * *

><p>On Wednesday Doctor Carol Burnett ushered Kylie and Kendall into a side room and locked the door behind the pair. Then she walked over to the one way glass and watched to see how the twins reacted. Kendall looked around the room noticing that it looked like a kid's play room with windows to the outside across from the door that had just shut behind his sister and a mirror to his left. The fourth wall to his right held posters and a couch making the room feel comfortable.<p>

Kylie, having been through the same sort of test with James, Carlos, Logan, and Katie, walked around the room searching for the test.

"What's going on, Ky?" Kendall asked not moving from his spot by the door.

"She wants to see how we interact with each other. When Carlos came with me it was a paint by numbers kit, with James it was a toy baby that wouldn't stop crying until we helped each other, and with Katie it was an interactive monitor. Ah here it is, a 100 piece puzzle." Kylie said spotting it sitting alone on the table.

"Didn't Logan come with you too?" Kendall asked.

"He did. He and I had to do a find the differences puzzle. There were seven differences."

"Do I have to help you with that?"

"Only if you want to. If not there's a hockey magazine by the door." Kylie said. Kendall turned around and noticed a rack by the door holding several coloring books and magazines.

Kylie took the lid off the puzzle and sat down at the table working alone. By the time she had finished with the border Kendall had given up his magazine and joined her. With his help they blazed through the puzzle in half an hour and several series of looks.

After the puzzle was complete Carol took them into her office and offered them both a seat on the couch as she sat down behind her desk, leaning back with a notepad. "You two are close." She said.

Kendall stared at his pants not giving the doctor any indication he had heard her. So instead Kylie answered. "He's my best friend. We've been through a lot together. Don't worry about him though. He doesn't like shrinks." Kylie said.

"I understand, not many people do." Carol answered.

"It's not that." Kendall said looking at the raven haired woman whose green eyes were boring into his. "I just don't want you putting my sister in danger."

"She's in no danger here, Kendall. My office is one of the safest places one can be."

"I don't know that for sure."

"Ken, please." Kylie said softly. Kendall looked at his sister then stopped, choosing instead to go back to staring at his pants.

"So last time we spoke, you had just started dating James." Carol said.

"I had. Wow it's been that long." Kylie said. She caught the doctor up and then finally said "And a couple days ago I kissed my best friend. I'm starting to feel horrible about it."

"You mean Carlos?" Carol asked.

"Yes. And I haven't told James."

"Is that why you feel so bad?"

Kylie shot Kendall a glare, warning him not to say anything then nodded to the psychologist. "It's part of it." Kylie said. "On top of that it's all this bad press. James is so trusting and he believes I'd never cheat on him and then I do something like this."

"Why'd you kiss him?" Carol asked.

"What?"

"Why'd you kiss Carlos?"

"To prove to him that a girl can kiss him, really kiss him, without liking him in a romantic way."

"Do you think telling James would be the right thing to do?"

"When James and Logan's girlfriend Camille, you met Camille, remember? The method actress."

"Yes, I remember."

"Anyway when James and Camille kissed for an audition she was doing, it almost ruined James and Logan's friendship. Carlos is closer to James than Logan is. I think it might completely damage it. There's no coming back." Kylie said.

"But if you told James you only kissed Carlos to help him realize how bad Jennifer was for him, I'm sure James would understand." Kendall said suddenly looking up at his sister.

"But what if he doesn't? This isn't like what happened in London. This is me kissing another guy, on purpose."

"Are you willing to risk not telling him and continue to feel the way you feel?" Carol asked.

"Then again am I willing to risk telling him and ruin a perfectly good relationship?" Kylie asked.

"That is something only you can decide." Carol said.

"True." Kylie sighed.

"Now, tell me, why you think this bad press is getting to you?"

"Isn't that your job?"

Carol smiled indulgingly and Kylie rolled her eyes.

"I worry about what people think now. I know I shouldn't but I do."

"Why do you think that is Doc?" Kendall asked. "She's my kid sister and she's never been this concerned or cared about it at all. Never."

"Kylie," the doctor paused for a few moments before finally saying, "Kylie's been through an emotional experience with your dad. Even just two months of that kind of trauma can alter the way one sees the world. On the other hand it could also be a subconscious choice." She turned her attention back to the blonde in question. "When you look at other artists your age Kylie, what do you see? And I don't mean about your friends. Artists like Jennifer Woods, Vanessa Andretti, Kat's Krew, all of them?"

"Pop divas. Spoiled little girls that think the world revolves around them and if they snap their fingers the world stops."

"And if the press portrayed you like that?"

"I ... I couldn't—" Kylie stopped.

"That's why it's bothering you so much. It's not the relationship with James or with these other guys, it's the broader scope. The fact they lie about you." Kendall said suddenly full of insight.

"So what do I do?" Kylie asked.

"Look yourself in the mirror and list the people who love you no matter what you do or how you act like. It's not going to suddenly fix everything but it's a start. What else can you do?" Carol prompted.

"Remember that no matter what I tell people they are going to think what they want and no amount of paparazzi or press or publicity or begging is going to change their minds. You only get one first impression so I should live my life trying to make myself happy and not worry about what most others think. I should just believe in myself and that will be enough." Kylie answered.

"I couldn't have said it much better myself." Carol said but Kendall got the feeling Carol had told Kylie all of this several times. "Kendall, why don't you tell me about your feelings on all this negative press around Kylie?"

Kendall looked at her for a moment. "I think it's unfair. Kylie has gone through so much with our father that she doesn't deserve all the unwanted press. I wish they would just leave her alone. I do understand why they write about her: she's an easy target, but that doesn't make it right." Kendall explained.

"Easy target?" Kylie snapped.

"After everything you went through with Dad, you are an easy target. He broke your spirit, everyone knows your name, and you don't mind being friends with guys. Practically all someone has to do is sit out on the sidewalk and eventually they'll end up with a photo of you and a guy that's not James." Kendall explained. Kylie glared at him but Kendall only looked back at her. After a few seconds Kylie rolled her eyes, Kendall smirked, and Carol stared.

"Is everything alright?" Carol asked.

"Fine," Kylie said.

"Fine," Kendall added even though the twins refused to look away from each other.

"So you'll work on reminding yourself ..." Carol prompted.

"I am loved and no one should be able to tear me down." Kylie said.

"Good, you have my number if you need anything." Carol said. Kylie nodded and the twins went back to the Palm Woods.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Kendall asked as they entered the lobby.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Kylie asked.

"Because of what I said at the end there," Kendall said.

"I'm fine Kendall. You were just stating a fact." Kylie shrugged. "It really shouldn't bother me."

"Ok." Kendall said. He headed for the pool and Kylie went back upstairs.

* * *

><p>"James, I have to tell you something." Carlos said as the pair tossed a football in the park.<p>

"What is it, Carlos? Did you break something?" James asked.

"Not exactly. You're my best friend." Carlos said.

"I know that."

"I did something horrible."

"Just tell me Carlos, maybe we can fix it." James said catching the ball and staring at his friend.

"You remember Saturday Kylie came back from Tennessee and I was still dating Jennifer. Well Ky and I got to talking and I kissed her."

"You kissed my girlfriend, your best friend? Why?"

"I ..." Carlos tried to think of something to say.

"Carlos."

The look on James's face broke Carlos down. "She was only trying to prove that Jennifer was bad for me. Kylie would never, ever intentionally hurt you. Don't be mad at her James." Carlos pleaded.

James swallowed gripping the football tight in his hands.

"You can be mad at me all you want but, please, Ky was only trying to help." Carlos said giving James his puppy dog eyes.

James growled, threw down the football, and found Logan sitting in the lobby reading a magazine. "Never thought I'd know how you felt when Camille and I kissed but I think I feel worse." James said flopping down next to his friend.

"What happened?" Logan asked.

James told Logan everything that Carlos told him. "Now I—"

"James, do you think she meant to hurt you?" Logan asked.

"No. I didn't mean to hurt you when Camille and I kissed."

"You kissed her because you got carried away. Kylie most likely kissed Carlos to prove to him Jennifer didn't like him and Kylie was trying to protect her best friend." Logan stopped, trying to figure out where to go from there. He sighed then continued. "Carlos is real innocent when it comes to matters of the heart. He's sweet and in a tough town like this he can get really hurt. Kylie was only trying to protect him. I understand where you're coming from and getting mad at him isn't going to hurt either one of you but, as much as this seems like a cop out, Kylie can't take it. Not the way she used to. You've probably heard that too much when it comes to Kylie lately but honestly it's who she is now. If you can not handle a relationship with Kylie like this then you should let her go."

"Are you saying she can do whatever she wants and I can't?"

"I'm not saying that at all James. I'm saying tread lightly when you're mad at her. Emotional abuse can destroy a person's self-esteem. She's trying to get over it but it's been harder than she wants to admit. When you and Camille kissed it hurt and I lost the most amazing thing in my life. I don't want you to go through the same thing. Think about why she did it. Don't you think she feels horrible?" Logan asked.

"Why would she?"

"Even though in her mind she was only doing it to protect Carlos after a couple days she's going to realize that she acted rashly and that she, in effect, cheated on you."

"I'm not really mad at Carlos, it wasn't really his fault. I just wish they hadn't taken four days to come and talk to me. I couldn't wait that long."

"Because of Camille. Carlos most likely has been feeling bad ever since it happened but in all honesty I think he placated it by reminding himself she was only trying to help and that it would hurt your relationship with her. He didn't want to hurt her again. This is the first time it's ever happened; I think you should be the bigger person and tell her that you're not angry. Though you're hurt, you understand why she did it and you're giving her another chance." Logan finished.

"Yeah, maybe I should." James said. "Thanks Logan." James went upstairs and found Kylie once again sitting on the wall over the swirly slide. He watched her for a moment then walked up to the balcony and wrapped his arms around her tightly from behind. He could feel her flinch but after that she leaned back into him.

"James, I've done something awful and I can understand if you don't like me anymore." Kylie said nearly in tears.

"I don't like you Kylie." James said then rushed on before she could pull away disappointed. "I love you. I know how hard lasting relationships are for you beyond the friendship level and I know you'd sacrifice everything for Carlos."

"What?" Kylie asked not daring to look up.

"Did you kiss him because you wanted to hurt me?"

"No." Kylie said stunned.

"Did you kiss him because you got caught up in some kind of acting gig or something?"

"Sorta." Kylie nodded knowing it was because she got caught up in showing Carlos how bad Jennifer was for him.

James continued. "Did you kiss him because you were trying to protect him from Jennifer's horrible manipulation and you wanted to show him that girls can kiss without feeling romance?"

"Yes but how'd—"

"You know, Logan's really smart. I love you Kylie and losing you is the worst thing I could go through. I know you want to protect Carlos but there's going to come a point when Mama Bird has to pull back her coddling wings and let her baby bird fly."

"You really think—" Kylie turned to look at him.

"I don't think you're coddling him but I think you may want to start pulling back on your protecting and let him stand on his own two feet at times. It's the only way he's going to learn to fly." James said gently. "Would you like it if your mom or Kendall or even Carlos was doing the same thing for you?"

"I ... no. I want them to trust me that I've been through enough to get through it all on my own."

"You have to let Carlos go through this on his own too. That way next time he'll know what it's like and he can avoid it."

"I just don't want him to get hurt or for his heart to end up like mine." Kylie said.

"I know." James hugged her tighter and Kylie set her book aside then put her hands over James's arms. They stayed like that for a bit until James leaned around and kissed Kylie. Kylie smiled then kissed him back.

* * *

><p>"Where's Kylie?" Carlos asked as he paused the boys' racing game after dinner.<p>

"Haven't seen her since before dinner." Kendall answered.

"Strange." Carlos said. The boys finished their game and then Carlos went in search of his best friend. He found her in the stairwell between the fourth and fifth floors, the only part of the stairwell that had a window and saw she was watching the sunset. Something, Carlos remember, Kylie used to do in Minnesota whenever she got the chance. He hopped up on the window sill, resting his legs across it with his back against the side wall, and stared out. It wasn't until the sky had turned mostly dark with a thin strip of light visible just at the horizon that either of them spoke.

"Do you think I'm overprotective?" Kylie asked still watching out the window.

"No." Carlos said. "You worry but you're not overprotective. Something happen between you and Katie?"

"This isn't about Katie."

"Then who are you worried about? Is it Kendall?"

"James and I were talking."

"I'm sorry I told him Kylie."

"No, he had a right to know."

"Did he give you a hard time? I told him it wasn't your fault."

"Carlos." Kylie said. He shut up as he saw her staring at him. "I understand why you told him. You had every right and we should have told him sooner." Kylie went back to staring out the window. "He said he was ok with it. With the kiss and everything. He's giving us a second chance so your friendship and my relationship with him isn't ruined. But ..." Kylie trailed off.

"But?" Carlos prompted when she didn't continue.

"He thinks I'm being overprotective when it comes to you."

"Overprotective?" Carlos asked.

"By trying to stop things and warning you instead of letting you go through it on your own. He said that there's going to be a point where the baby bird, uh you, is going to have to fly. That I have to let you stand on your own two feet and that's the only way you'll learn what it's like and be able to prevent yourself from getting hurt." Kylie explained.

"But you told him you only do it so I don't end up like you?"

"Yeah."

"Not that there's anything wrong with you." Carlos said quickly. He swung his legs down then slid off the sill so he was standing in front of Kylie with his back to the window. "You are amazing Kylie, always have been, and you've always had this interesting sense of when you're going to get hurt. He is right that I have to learn to stand on my own but what he doesn't realize is I do learn when you step in. At least a little bit and maybe that you stepping in the way that you do keeps my heart and soul a little more innocent than if I didn't have you there."

"What?"

"Kylie, without you I would have been really hurt by what all the Jennifers did to me but you stopped them from completely using me the way they like. I managed to hold on to some of my innocence and I suppose naïve-ness, because of it."

"So you realize that sometimes—" Kylie stopped hoping she wouldn't offend Carlos and looked away.

Carlos cupped her chin and lifted her face back up to look at him. "Sometimes when it comes to girls I am naïve. It's the way I am. I like to see the best in people even when they don't really have all that greatness behind them. It's something we used to share. You still do that for the most part. You think people should treat you good unless you give them a reason not to."

"You think?"

"I know. And there's nothing wrong with that. You shouldn't have to see the horrors of this world. Be happy knowing who you are and how much everyone loves you."

"Thanks Carlos." Kylie said. The pair hugged and eventually they went back to 2J.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please tell me what you think. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Hope you like the bonding in this chapter.<strong>_


	80. Chapter 80

_**Same disclaimer. Review please? I'll use Katie's puppy dog eyes on you. Thank you.**_

* * *

><p>"Hey James," Kylie smiled as she plopped down on the orange couch.<p>

"Hello, beautiful." James answered wrapping his arms around his girlfriend. She nuzzled against him and he realized she wanted something. "And just what can I do for you this bright and beautiful morning?"

"Can't I just be affectionate after everything?"

"Sure, until you're overly affectionate and I can tell you're buttering me up for something."

Kylie pulled back and looked at him. "I didn't do that when I told you about me and Carlos."

"True, but you knew you were about to get in trouble and hurt me. This is like you want me to do something for you." James said.

"You remember a while back when you got into a pickle and couldn't get out so I had to distract Aubrey Stewart's bodyguard and then I had to dance with you?"

"Yeah but we made that up to you the next day."

"No, you made up ruining prom for me and Guitar Dude. You still owe me for ruining my date with Logan and for making me dance with you in front of everyone."

"What do you want? Me to lay off Carlos?"

"No, you already told me there's no problem between you and Carlos. I want you to call your mom and get her to buy me a ticket to Knoxville with the return date in two weeks."

"Two weeks?"

"I need time James and I think two weeks is really going to help."

"Alright. Wait, my mom loves you. All you have to do is call and ask."

"And when I print off the ticket it's going to have a three day layover in Minnesota." Kylie sighed. Then innocently she added "don't you love me?"

"Alright I'll call her." James said. "Just stop with the puppy dog eyes."

"Thank you. I want to leave as soon as possible." Kylie kissed his cheek then flounced away.

James stared after her but found he had nothing to say.

* * *

><p>"Hey 'Los," Kylie said leaning against the corndog stand as he got his mid-morning snack.<p>

"Hey Ky," Carlos answered taking the two corndogs from the vender. They walked in silence back to the pool and instead of taking her own Kylie sat down on the edge of Carlos's chair as he chowed down. "Okay."

"You love Bacon, the dog, don't you?" Kylie asked.

"Of course I do." He paused for a moment and stared down at the half eaten corndog. "I think she's actually helping me get over Sparky finally." Carlos said softly.

"I am truly sorry about what happened to him."

"Wasn't your fault."

"You'd take care of her for a while if I couldn't, right?"

"Of course I would. So would Kendall and Katie."

"I'm not happy here Carlos." Kylie said.

"Then get out of my lawn chair." Carlos said tossing one of the sticks in the trash and starting on his other corndog.

"I meant in L.A." Kylie said roughly.

"Oh."

"Under Griffin's thumb I feel restricted, caged in, almost like I'm some sort of wild animal that gets yelled at for hunting prey. I'm not myself."

"I know. We all know an unhappy Kylie leads to an unproductive Kylie."

"I wish that wasn't true Carlos. I wish I could shove all my feelings away and do what I have to no matter how I'm feeling."

"That's dangerous. Look at what happened with your dad. I'm glad that you've been adjusting so well. I know heartbreak hurts you and being caged in doesn't work for you. Are you going back to Minnesota? The nights are getting colder up there. At least to hoodie weather."

"No, Brooke will want me working closely with her even if I didn't land the modeling shot. I was thinking more Knoxville. The horses and fresh air usually clear my head. It's the only place I feel is home anymore."

"So your granddad?"

"Yeah. Mom and Kendall will think I'm running from the media—"

"But you're not. You're taking a break from all the pressure."

"This is why I like you the best, you always understand."

"Because I _really_ try to. You know, on paper I'm exactly what girls want. At least according to Jo I am."

"Of course you are. You're amazing Carlos and all your Rushers know it. I promise you, one day you'll end up with the most amazing significant other."

"I don't know, James got pretty lucky with you." Carlos said.

"I've just got to realize that."

"Whatever you do realize out there, whatever conclusion you come to, know this: I love you just the way you are. If you're happy with yourself, that is all I care about. Be yourself and act like, dance like, rock like nobody's around. That's all I'll ever want from you."

"Thanks Carlos." Since he had finished his second corndog as well Kylie threw her arms around him and Carlos held her tight.

He kissed the top of her head and noticed she smelled slightly different. Instead of smelling like her normal lilac blossoms and sunshine, she smelled like lemons and the ocean. "Why do you smell different?"

"I ran out of my shampoo and body wash so I used Katie's."

"Oh, it's ok but I like your old smell better. So two weeks?"

"How'd ya know?"

"Just a feeling. One week isn't nearly long enough for you to realize anything and three weeks is just too long for you to be away from Bacon."

"I see."

"Good, now get out of my lawn chair."

"Fine." Kylie got up and left Carlos alone. Sure enough Kendall and Mrs. Knight thought she was running from her problems, Katie said Kylie needed the break, and Logan didn't really have a problem with it. James however came to her just after lunch.

"We've hit a small snag with your flight." James said.

"And what's that?"

"Mom said she'd get the ticket, no problem. To fly from here to Knoxville it'll take about nine hours and you'll be flying economy."

"Nine hours?"

"Yeah you'd have a stop in Memphis and Atlanta before Knoxville. Mom checked; there's no line that flies directly into Knoxville from L.A. However there is another option that will cut your time down to about three hours on a plane."

"What's that?"

"First class to Nashville nonstop," James said.

"Nashville is like a two and a half hour drive from Knoxville." Kylie said.

"That's why she said she'd get a limo to take you to Knoxville."

"And how does she know I'm going to Knoxville?"

"Because I couldn't think fast enough to come up with a reason why I was going to Knoxville."

"Fine. Get me the ticket to Nashville."

"Done did." James waved it at her. "I figured you'd rather spend two hours in a car than six more on planes."

"Thanks James." Kylie kissed him then took the ticket and her packed bags and took off for the airport.

When Kylie landed she was picked up by a limo and only had a few cameras flashed in her face; thankfully the press badges weren't for any big named press. She spent the first week and a half helping her grandpappy around his ranch, riding and roping, and playing with his pit bulls.

* * *

><p>A week after she had left Griffin entered the studio and looked at the boys, Gustavo, and Kelly. "Where's Kylie's next song? You're in charge of writing or hiring writers for all her songs."<p>

"We're still picking songs. We'll have something new in two weeks." Kelly said.

"You have three days to release a new song." Griffin said.

"That's not going to be possible. She's not here." Gustavo said.

"Not here? Where is she?" Griffin barked.

Gustavo and Kelly looked at each other. Then Carlos answered. "She's in Tennessee."

"How?" Griffin snapped. "I froze her spending and her corporate card would have recorded a flight."

"Yes well ... my mother loves her." James said swallowing hard. "I made a phone call and 15 minutes later had a ticket for her."

"We all know that when Kylie feels caged in or hurt or untrusted or controlled she becomes unproductive." Kendall said.

"You really believe that?" Griffin asked. The four boys exited the booth and entered the control room.

"Well, before she signed with you she avoided you for like a month." Logan said. He pulled out his phone and showed Griffin pictures. "This was after Mrs. Knight grounded her for an April Fool's Day Prank. Honey Bear sent me this picture of her after her dad turned her into a spoiled brat in the media. This one was when she came back from her dad's when she was 14. Kylie needed a break." Logan said. Each photo showed Kylie lying prone on the couch or her bed and staring into the distance as though she was looking through the camera.

"Yeah? She's been gone for how long?" Griffin said.

"A week and that's not nearly long enough." Kendall said.

"If you push her too hard then she may not come back. My mom convinced her board members last night. She's calling Kylie sometime this week to tell her she got the modeling job. Don't push her." James said.

Seeing that the four boys weren't backing down, Griffin left the room. The boys smiled at each other then got back to work on the song.

* * *

><p>A couple days before Kylie was to leave her pappy called her into the living room. "What's wrong Pappy?" Kylie asked.<p>

"I have to take Rosie up to the vet in Nashville. He's a specialist and I was wondering if you would like to go."

"I'd love to, even though it's a two and a half hour trip. Why can't we go to Knoxville?"

"It's her specialist. I have to go over there."

"Ok." Kylie said.

Once at the veterinarian Mr. Knight told Kylie to go explore the town and he would call her when they were done. Kylie grabbed the ball cap off the dash, tugged it over her blonde curls then headed down the street talking to Katie on the phone who told her about her upcoming date with a cute guy in her science class. Katie also warned Kylie that the boys didn't know about the date.

Kylie promised not to tell them then Katie said, "Stop."

Kylie froze in her tracks. "What's wrong?" Kylie asked slightly panicked.

"Turn to your left. What are you standing in front of?" Katie asked.

"A small dinner," Kylie said curiously.

"Go inside, get some soda, and have a seat. Text me in ten minutes if nothing happens."

Kylie rolled her eyes but did as her sister asked. Six and a half minutes later a blonde sat down at her table.

"We've never really gotten to talk but I'm a big fan." The girl said pushing her sunglasses up on top of her head.

Kylie put her sunglasses on top of the bill of her cap and took in the blonde then nearly freaked. "You're—You're—You're really—" Kylie stammered.

The girl smirked. "Yes I am." Right in front of Kylie sat the one and only Taylor Swift.

"I've been listening to you since your first big hit on the radio and I never thought I'd be privileged enough to get to sit down and talk to you person to person for more than a couple seconds." Kylie said.

"Oh how things have changed." Taylor answered.

"Definitely," Kylie agreed. The girls talked for a while then Kylie went quiet. "How do you do it?" Kylie asked.

"Do what?" Taylor asked softly sensing the other girl's discomfort.

"Deal with the haters? The critics? The paparazzi who put your personal life under a microscope?" Kylie asked looking down at the table.

Taylor touched Kylie's hand causing her to look up. "I write. Writing about what I feel lets me get passed it. That and my fans are great. When I wrote _Mean_ it was just to get past what this really mean critic said about me. Then my fans turned it into this way to get past being bullied. Your fans really do support you Kylie. Even if you don't think they do."

"How can you be so sure about that?"

"You really should check your Skuttle-Butter some time. You're mentioned at least 50 times a day."

"From the haters?"

"No. Search the tag **K-a-R against Jaylie Hate**_**.**_ All one word and the K and R are capitalized."

Kylie sighed but pulled out her phone and did so and found it had been used hundreds of times. "What's it mean?"

"Knights and Rushers against James and Kylie Hate."

"I think I've figured that much."

"It means your fans and his, support you and him together."

"Even after everything?" Kylie asked downing the rest of her soda.

"Yes. There's also a Shoob Tube page called Ky's guys that has complied a playlist of videos supporting you and all your male friends. Stuff like a video listing the top 15 reasons why the media should leave you alone, a video that detailed exactly why James was the only guy for you, and even one that basically said you could never date a country singer."

"I do have some great fans. I feel horrible not knowing about all this though."

"You know now, that's all that matters."

"I suppose. It just feels like the paparazzi are targeting me more than anyone else."

"You're a fresh face and your press team has managed to keep the paparazzi from bothering you so much before."

"But because I keep coming to Nashville without James and I do like hanging out with guys ..." Kylie trailed off.

"They don't hold back." Taylor said. "Not the way they used to. When you opened up the way you did on that Star TV special they took that as a green light to dig into you. Just remember hard core fans are always going to love you no matter what the press says."

"Thanks Tay." They sat in silence for a bit listening to the radio when the door opened again. Kylie looked up at the guy then did a double take. She swallowed hard and turned her eyes down at the table top and her cup of melting ice.

"Are you alright?"

"Do you remember me telling you about that guy? Mark?" Kylie asked.

"Yes."

"This song perfectly describes this moment." The song that was playing was _Why Ya Wanna?_ by Janna Kramer.

_Why you gotta show up in an old t-shirt that I love  
>Why you gotta tell me that I'm looking good<br>Don't know what you were thinkin' you were doing  
>Moving in for a hug like you don't know I'm coming unglued<br>Why you gotta  
>Why you wanna<br>Make me keep wanting you_

_I wish you had on sunglasses to cover up those blue eyes  
>I wish you said something mean to make me glad that you said goodbye<br>Why can't you look off somewhere if you catch me staring at you  
>Why can't you be cold like any old good ex would do?<em>

"Ky?" The guy said walking up to the table. "You can't be my sweet Skylie-Ky-Bear." He pulled a chair up to the end of the table and sat down.

"Hi, Mark." Kylie said softly. She glanced at his blue Charlie Daniels' Band t-shirt, faded blue jeans, and sneakers.

"You're looking good. Then again you probably have the best trainer in L.A." Mark said.

"Nope, just the usual. You know dance practices, gymnastics workouts, and running after four guys to keep them out of trouble." Kylie answered sneaking glances at Mark and noticing he wasn't wearing sunglasses and that allowed his blue eyes to scan her face.

"I see. Who's your friend here?"

Kylie introduced them and watched Mark carefully. He was polite as ever and still gave her absolutely no reason to feel happy that he left.

"Well I'm meeting some friends here in a few minutes but maybe we can get a drink sometime and catch up."

"I'm actually staying in Knoxville with my granddad and I'm leaving in a few days." Kylie said nervously.

"Oh well then maybe a hug then?" Mark asked leaning towards her. "Just for old time sake?"

Kylie glanced at Taylor but stood and hugged Mark. He held her tight for a moment then let her go and smiled at her as she sat back down.

"You really do look great Skylie-Bear."

"Yeah, my boyfriend thinks that too."

"He's a lucky guy. I have to go. I'll call you sometime." Mark smiled brighter then walked over to his friends.

"You ok?" Taylor asked noticing the tears in the corners of Kylie's eyes.

"Yeah. You know, he was so sweet to me. Sweet and charming. He ended things though. Never gave me a reason," Kylie shrugged, "he just walked away. I suppose it doesn't matter anymore. James is really great to me and he understands." Kylie's phone buzzed letting her know her Pappy was ready to leave when she was. The girls exchanged numbers and then Kylie paid her tab before leaving.

On the way back from the veterinarian Kylie got texts from James detailing everything he loved about her almost as if he had sensed what had just happened. The moment the truck pulled to a stop Kylie got a text from Kendall telling her to turn on Star TV News.

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>


	81. Chapter 81

"James, what are you doing?" Kelly asked as he led her, the rest of Big Time Rush, and Gustavo to the front doors of Rocque Records.

"Something I should have done two and a half weeks ago when you didn't." James said noticing the other people he wanted already out front. "I'm only going to say this once so I thought you'd want to be here for this. I'm hoping they'll broadcast it live."

"James, are you sure this is a good idea?" Logan asked.

"Good? Probably not but I'm done sitting back and watching them destroy her as I keep my trap shut. I won't let it go on and I won't let any of you stop me." James said. Seeing none of them try, James walked out the door causing cameras to go off. "Thank you all for coming. As I promised I will be talking about my relationship with Kylie even though it is really none of your business. Kylie Knight has been my best friend since the middle of second grade when my dad's barber gave me this really dorky haircut. Ever since then I've watched her make friends with guy after guy and watched as she tried and failed time and time again to make girlfriends. It's not really her fault; I mean really all she was interested in was guys' sports and how to make herself intimidating. Now-a-days most girls look at her and see a way to get in close to Big Time Rush or a tomboy that they want nothing to do with. When it comes to guys, Kylie knows that she can talk to them and they're really into her for who she is and not for what they can get from her." James paused.

He took a deep breath then continued. "Kylie and I have always believed that an open and honest relationship is the best kind to have. So far it has worked for us. I have met Hunter Hayes and I have spoken with Scotty McCreery. They are both really great guys and I'm glad that Kylie counts them among her friends. I can count the number of close girlfriends Kylie has on one hand and even though it's a small number she still has someone she can go to no matter the situation. I've seen Kylie in nearly every situation from the time she breezed into a boardroom and charmed every single one of the members into putty in her hands to the time she was a shell of her former self. I know Kylie and I've seen nearly every relationship she's been in. She is not the type of girl you keep trying to turn her into. You can print whatever you want about me, make me out to be an airhead, but lay off Kylie. I know what she is capable of. Cheating isn't one of those things. Thank you all for coming and that completes this interview." James spun on his heal and went back inside.

"Well that could blow up in your face." Logan said.

"Or it could be the best way to get his message across to Kylie." Carlos said.

"Do you really think those hounds are going to print exactly what James said?" Kendall asked.

"I thought it was live." Carlos said.

"It might be but we have no way of knowing if it was or not." James said.

"It wasn't." Kelly said. "Star TV was still showing some rerun of a reality show and the rest aren't live or were magazines."

"Even if they do spin it for the paparazzi, they'll print the truth." Carlos said nodding to the three other people filming them with cell phone cameras.

"Let's hope so." Kelly said.

Once the press was gone James, Kendall, Logan, and Carlos walked out to the fans. There were two girls and a guy. "Hey guys." James said.

"Is what you said really true?" The only guy said.

"Of course it is. I know Kylie, you guys do too. I know she'd never hurt me and our relationship is stronger than most people give us credit for."

"If you could tell her something right now, what would it be?" One of the girls, the redhead, asked.

"If I could say one thing to Kylie," James paused, "I love her, deeply and I want her to come home soon."

"Anything to say to your fans?" The other girl asked.

"You guys are great, thanks for all the support and love. I know my relationship with Kylie hasn't been easy for some of you to come to terms with but thank you for accepting and supporting it. Make sure you're showing Kylie some love. She's going through a really tough time right now and needs our support."

The redhead looked at James. "Can I just say that people are ... crazy for not believing in her and in both of you?"

"Thank you." James said.

"What does Kylie think about everything the paparazzi is saying?" The guy asked.

"It hurts her. She's a sweet girl and to have people telling her that they think she's cheating on me or that she doesn't deserve me hurts." James said.

"Thanks James." All three said.

* * *

><p>In Tennessee Kylie was still watching Star TV expecting something but all she saw was their reality series. Kylie shut off the TV and plopped down on the couch.<p>

"What is it, Thumper?" Pappy asked.

"I got this strange text from Kendall to turn on Star TV News but it wasn't on. Not even across the bottom." Kylie said.

"Maybe he got the time wrong." Pappy said.

"Maybe but that isn't like Kendall."

"Hmmm, well come on darlin', we have work to do." Kylie nodded and followed her granddad outside.

On Saturday, the day before she was to leave, Kylie walked in to A.C.'s Club in Nashville and spoke with the manager. The place could seat nearly 200 people and Kylie was stoked to be putting on a bash that afternoon. After seeing more pictures of herself across various tabloids, this time both old photos of herself with Scotty and Hunter and a brand new one of her with Mark, though you couldn't tell who he was in any of the photos, Kylie had gotten the idea to put together a bash of sorts. After seeing the photos she had also seen a rise in the usage of the tag **KaRagainstJayliehate**. Since her fans cared that much about her Kylie decided to do her best to thank them and rented out the club for the afternoon and got in touch with as many country artists that she could. She invited them all out to play a show with her.

"You must be Kylie Knight." The manager said.

"I am. I can't thank you enough for letting me do this." Kylie said.

"You rented the building."

"True but you let me rent it on such short notice."

"Money's money."

Kylie shrugged then walked back to check on the backstage area. It had been difficult to pull it all together in three days but she was glad that all the artists agreed. Around one o'clock the other artists started showing up and Kylie waked to the front of the club. There she saw the chalkboard street sign next to the door. Kylie picked up the blue chalk and wrote: "Yes we're open to all country music fans. Come in, have a seat, and enjoy the free show." Then Kylie went inside.

Soon Kylie was standing just off stage. She peaked out from behind the curtain and saw the house was packed. Kylie swallowed then grabbed a mike and walked out. The crowd screamed and Kylie smiled. "Hey guys." She said.

The crowd cheered even louder.

"Thank you. Thank you all. You all are in for a real treat tonight. As it turns out lately, the past month or so, the paparazzi has been trying to trash me for hanging out with my guy friends and my fans have been awesome about supporting me and telling me not to listen to them. As a thank you to all my amazing fans here in Nashville I decided to put on a little concert. I rented the place out and the first 200 people who joined us get a free concert. Don't worry if you don't like me all that much because this concert will be showing off some of the best voices here in Nashville. As a side note there are donation buckets by the exits and all the proceeds go to two extremely amazing charities; first Feeding America's Kids and second the Humane Society of Nashville. Thank you all for coming and I hope you enjoy the show." Kylie went backstage again and got set up then went back on stage and performed her favorite songs acoustically. When she finished the crowd applauded and Kylie was happy to see that most had stayed.

"Thank you all very much. Give it up for the amazing, one of a kind guitarist Cowboy." The crowd cheered again. Cowboy bowed and waved. "Now, next up we have a good friend of mine. He wrote one of my favorite songs and is on the rise to becoming a top singer in country music. Give it up for the one, the only, Mr. Hunter Hayes." Kylie cheered.

The crowd cheered and Hunter walked out on stage.

As he performed Kylie sat down on the couch back stage and Luke Bryan sat down next to her. "Are you alright?" Luke asked.

"You've seen the recent articles right?"

"About you and Scotty?"

"Among other boys," Kylie said. "I just feel a little attacked. How do you deal with it? Not that you actually have to. I mean I don't think I've ever seen a bad article about you."

"You must have missed the article about the national anthem."

"Right," Kylie rubbed the back of her neck.

"Like I said then, I don't do this for the critics or for what I can make. I do it for my fans. I know you do too." Luke said.

Kylie nodded.

"What do you do when people start picking on people you care about or they pick on you?"

"I protect them and stand up to them. They can say whatever they want about me but if they pick on someone I care about watch out." Kylie said.

"Why is this different?"

"You know, I never thought about it like that. Now that I do though it makes it a little easier to deal with. Thanks Luke." Kylie said.

Luke nodded and Kylie heard Hunter introduce Scotty McCreery. As the afternoon wore on each artist introduced the next one and Kylie noticed that most of the audience had stayed to watch.

Just before she went back on stage Blake Shelton clapped her on the shoulder. "You know," he said thoughtfully, "You can't always change what everyone thinks of you but you can change how you react to it. And that should be good enough for your fans. Don't ever let the press tell you how you should feel. Only you can decide that."

"Thanks." Kylie answered. She walked back on stage after Taylor had finished. "Once again, give it up for the ever talented Taylor Swift." Kylie said causing the crowd to cheer. "You know, I was just going to end the show here. However thanks to the very kind words of wisdom I got back stage and support of all my amazing fans I have one last present for you. I wrote this song about two days ago. You will be the first to hear it. Dedicated to all the Knights who remind me every day that words are just words this song is called _Revenge of a City Girl_."

When Kylie finished she thanked the crowd. "You guys are the best fans I could ever ask for. As a reminder there are buckets by each exit door and all the proceeds go to Feeding America's Kids and The Nashville Humane Society so thank you in advance. Also thank you for walking in and sitting down and taking a chance on us."

"Before we go tonight," Hunter said joining Kylie on stage, "give it up one more time for the amazingly talented Kylie Knight."

"Now for all of you that stuck around and for our dear _friend_," Scotty emphasized, "Kylie, Hunter and I have a surprise. Kylie has been a fan of this artist for years. Ever since she was a little girl rocking to the radio this artist has had a major impact on Kylie's life. When Hunter and I heard she was putting this shindig together we did everything we could think of and we managed to get the artist to join us."

"So please give a warm Nashville welcome to the legend—"

"Ms. Dolly Parton."

Kylie's jaw dropped in shock as Dolly Parton walked on stage. "Thank you for the kind introduction boys." She did a couple songs and then to finish the night Dolly started singing Alabama's hit song _Dixieland Delight._ Every five seconds or so Kylie welcomed each of the artists back on stage until all of them were back on stage and singing along.

"And of course Kylie Knight," Hunter said finishing all the introductions though none were really needed. Kylie waved and too soon in Kylie's opinion the song came to an end and they were all leaving. Once the audience was gone Kylie collected her buckets and counted it. Then she split it evenly and donated half to each charity like promised.

* * *

><p>"Mama, I'm back." Kylie said as she entered the apartment.<p>

"Welcome back sweetheart." Mrs. Knight wrapped Kylie in a hug. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

"I think I did. A good friend of mine equated the press situation to that of bullies and what I went through with them and I realized if I am confident in myself and I know everything is ok with me and James then eventually they will back off and I won't have anything to worry about."

"Good for you. Did you see James's press conference?" Mrs. Knight asked watching her daughter's reaction carefully. She wasn't disappointed. Kylie flinched then looked away for a moment.

"Part of it," she said looking back at her mom. "Star TV wasn't very nice when it came to reporting the entire story. I could tell there was more to it but I can't find the entire interview anywhere."

"Did you try Shoob-Tube?"

"I never thought of that. Thanks Mama."

"Sure, have you seen the boys?"

"Nope, just Katie. She's practically attacked me in the lobby."

"Sounds like she's happy to see you."

"Only since she won't have to change the litter pan anymore."

"It's more than that and you know it. Anyway ... Laundry?"

"Nope, Pappy did it all before I left there." Kylie said then went to unpack. A while later as she was catching up on her homework at the dining room table an arm wrapped around her shoulders from behind.

"Even though I don't tell you often: I do love you and you're the best twin I could ever ask for." If the voice didn't reveal who it was the sentence sure would have.

"I love you too K-dog and you're the best brother ever." Kylie answered.

"Did you figure it out?"

"For the most part. They are just big bullies trying to push me around. Their lies aren't true and it's just like when what's-her-face kept trying to tell everyone that I had a crush on James, Carlos, and Logan all at the same time and blackmailed them or sweet talked them into doing my bidding and stuff like that."

"So if they continue?"

"I'll probably just ignore them and show them that it doesn't bother me."

"But it does." Kendall said.

"Not so much anymore. Turns out I have amazing fans. Have you seen the tag **KaRagainstJayliehate**?"

"I have."

"And apparently there's an entire Shoob-Tube channel that is dedicated to me and my guy friends." Kylie pulled up the channel. "A lot of these videos are fans showing that they know how much I care about James. They also mention they know Scotty and Hunter are just my good friends."

Kendall reached around Kylie and typed something into the search bar. When the results came up Kendall clicked on one of them.

Kylie read the title as the video loaded. "James defends Kylie and their love."

"It's the full version of the press conference. There were three fans that caught the whole thing." Kendall said.

Kylie watched the video then smiled. "I do have the greatest fans in the world."

"Yes you do." Kendall agreed. "You really should thank them for it."

"I know and I will. Everything alright with you boys?"

"I think so. James really misses you though."

"I'm surprised he hasn't tried to find me yet."

"Pappy called us and told us you were coming back tomorrow."

"That does explain Katie's reaction."

"I'll let you get back to your homework and don't forget to have some fun."

"Of course." Kylie finished her homework and went back to her room and sat down at her desk then recorded a video for her fans.

_"Hey guys, Kylie here. You know, when I decided to do this I didn't know what I was going to say. I still don't really. I wanted to do this though because you guys deserve to hear from me and I wanted to let you know I appreciate all of your support. I know that many of you that watch this are Rushers or Knights of the Red Barn and I can not thank you enough for not only watching these but also for your constant and loving support. You are truly the best fans in the world."_ Kylie paused and looked down at the keyboard. Then she looked back up.

_"There are two instances in particular that I would like to mention. First and foremost the tag on Skuttle-Butter. __**KaRagainstJayliehate.**__ To see it reposted several times it really touches my heat. You guys are great and I'm glad that James and I have your support. He's the best boyfriend I could ever have and I can't tell you how lucky I am to have a guy as amazing and talented and loving as—"_

_"Are you talking about me?"_ James asked. Kylie spun to look at him and watched him close the door. Kylie was confused as she had never heard the door open.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to barge into my room?" Kylie asked more to him than to the camera.

James looked down pathetically. "I'm sorry."

"Come here you teddy bear." Kylie relented. James bounded over and Kylie hugged him. "Don't do it again."

"I'm sorry." James said again.

"But yes I was talking about you." Kylie turned back to the camera. _"I know how lucky I am to have him and I am greatly thankful he decided to keep me around."_

_"Only because you love me, air-headedness and all," _James said as he wrapped his arms around Kylie's shoulders. _"I'm only kidding. There are tons of reasons why I keep you around but I promise the most important one is because I love you."_

_"Anyway this tag really means the world to me. I'm glad that we have the fandom behind us and our relationship. On a more personal note I was informed a couple days ago of a Shoob-Tube channel called _Ky's Guys. _I don't know who started this channel or what gave you the ... brilliant idea to create it but it's a stroke of genius. This channel doesn't have any uploaded videos but rather it has playlists of videos that show their support of my friendships with my guy friends. Thank you so much. I have been watching these videos for the past couple days and they never fail to put a smile on my face. I never thought it would come to the point where when I got in trouble I'd be able to count on fans to have my back. I can't describe how grateful I am to have all of you. I guess there isn't much else to say other than that I love you and you guys totally rock. Thank you all so much."_ Kylie ended the recording there and after editing it she posted it on her Shoob-Tube channel.

When she finished she turned to look at James.

"Are you done?" James asked.

"Yeah."

"Good. I want to take you to the Santa Monica Pier."

"James, it's 5:30 at night. By the time we get there it'll be six and there won't be much fun left. We should wait until there is plenty of time. Like a full day. I'll get to watch you surf and we can hang out in the water and the Ferris wheel and the street venders. Please?"

"Alright we'll make a whole day of it. Sometime this week," James agreed before they went to join the rest of their family for dinner.

* * *

><p><em><strong>There you have it. Thank you for reading and reviewing. Also I just want to let you know the line Blake tells her about changing her reaction is a line from the movie <strong>_**You Again.**_**Tune in next time to find out what happens with James and Kylie.**_


	82. Chapter 82

"Kylie, you have been cooped up in this building for the past month." James whined plopping down on her bed.

"Have not," Kylie answered not looking away from her computer screen.

"Have too."

"Have not, now be quiet."

"Kylie, listen to me" James touched her shoulder, "you have not left this building except to go to the studio or to do shoots and commercials for my mom in over a month. I love that you are so dedicated to your work but you have to come out with me and live life. You'll regret it if you don't."

Kylie sighed and spun to look at him. "James, I am majoring in business and minoring in chemistry. It's an extensive course load. Plus Griffin is on me and Gustavo about new songs and your mom has me learning all these new lines for her commercials. You're lucky I even have time to eat. I can't go out."

"If I can get Gustavo to hire a couple writers and get Mom to back off for a week will you come out with me on Thursday?"

"You'd really do that?"

"Yeah," James nodded.

"Deal," Kylie agreed.

"Good 'cause it's all day Thursday."

"James." Kylie snapped.

"What? You already agreed. I promise you'll have fun." James pleaded.

"Fine."

So on Thursday after a filling breakfast they headed out with James driving. Soon they pulled in and Kylie saw the pier.

"So surfing first?" Kylie asked.

"It's still kinda cold. We can do that after lunch. First we can check out all the rides." James said.

They spent all morning riding rides and James even managed to get her on both the coaster and the Ferris Wheel by promising it wouldn't be too scary and he'd be right by her side the entire time. For lunch they had a picnic on the beach then built a sand castle before Kylie watched James surf as she tanned for the next hour. When James finished surfing he pulled Kylie into the water to play making sure that he didn't pull her in too deep. Soon they were walking hand in hand, barefoot, along the water line to dry off. A bit later they headed back for the wooden pier and began slowly checking out the street venders.

Then James spotted the carnival games. He pointed it out to Kylie who smiled. "You do know those things are rigged. The bottom of the milk bottle is weighted so you can't take down all three at once." Kylie rolled her eyes.

"Watch me." James smirked.

Kylie lifted an eyebrow but didn't say a word. Sure enough James only took down one bottle. The vendor smiled and offered James another try. So he tried again. This time when he took down one bottle Kylie shook her head. "Come on we'll go somewhere else." Kylie pulled him down the pier a bit and to a dart game. James took the three darts and successfully broke three balloons. This vendor looked at James and James bought another round. When they walked away Kylie had a stuffed purple monkey tucked under her arm. She took James's hand hers and linked their fingers together.

"Did you have fun today?" James asked leading Kylie towards the end of the pier.

"I did. Thank you so much for pulling me away from everything." Kylie answered reaching up and cupping his cheek.

"Anytime. Sometimes I think you've forgotten what it's like to have fun."

"Sometimes I have." Kylie answered.

"You know, all day we've been photographed and it hasn't bothered me."

"Photographed?"

"Over there third table from the left."

Kylie casually glimpsed over her shoulder then nodded. "I see. Go flirt with that pretty girl over there, I'll see if I can sneak up on him and find out what magazine he's from."

"OK." James said. James walked over to the girl and Kylie watched for a moment and winced as her stomach turned at James's methods then she turned and walked over to the guy and sat down at his table waiting for him to turn and look at her. When he didn't, Kylie cleared her throat. He suddenly spun and looked at her.

"Hi." Kylie said. She read his name tag and nodded. "John from Country Teen Weekly. Interesting. Do you actually work for them?" Kylie asked.

"Yes."

"So you're not a freelancer? You do actually work for them."

"Yes I work for them and I at least get photos published every week."

"How many articles?"

"In the past four years over 125."

"How would you like an exclusive?" Kylie asked.

"An exclusive? With Kylie Knight?" John asked. "I would love one."

"One condition." Kylie lifted a finger to indicate one. "You print it exactly how I say. No cut and paste job, no editing words out."

"Bad news sells."

"Yes but bad press can destroy a magazine. This is my Skuttle-Butter page." Kylie showed it to him on her phone. "It has over half a million followers. My boyfriend James, his page has 1.2 million. That many people, if they get word you're tearing me down after I gave you such an exclusive look at my relationship, well let's just say your editor won't like the dip in sales."

"I promise I will do my best." John said.

"My fans love seeing me with James. You've seen the tag," Kylie showed it to him anyway, "it was originally posted by my good friend Camille Roberts and it's been reposted over 57,000 times. People want to see stars happy especially my fans after everything I've been through. This will sell."

"Alright I'll do my best. I'll also send you a copy of the one I submit to my editor. I won't guarantee it'll be exactly the same but I promise I will get something of an article in the magazine and it'll probably run in two weeks. We usually ship out on Thursdays so it'll be on stands on Mondays."

"That will work." Kylie pulled her phone from her pocket and texted James. Soon he walked over and sat down next to Kylie.

"So magazine?"

"Country Teen Weekly."

"I like them." James said.

"Me too. After Griffin bought my contract from my dad they were the first to help turn me into a country superstar and sweetheart. They really helped clean up my rep. Plus they've always been sweet about me and you." Kylie admitted.

"True." James agreed.

"So, what are we going to talk about?" John asked putting down his camera and pulling out a pad and pen.

They talked until the sun went down and then they headed back home. Kylie was called into the studio on Monday and they recorded another song that the writers had come up with over the weekend. On the way home Kylie picked up a copy of _Country Teen Weekly_ but there was nothing in it about her or James. The week passed in a flash and on Friday Griffin pulled Kylie into the office and sat her down.

"Is this about the article?" Kylie asked.

"Yes."

"You might want James here. It was his idea as much as it was mine."

"Fine," Griffin sighed and called James in as well. With both teens in front of him Griffin pressed his fingertips together. Then he sighed again and picked up the magazine in front of him.

_"Love Blooms on the Pier. The backdrop is set, the players in place, and the audience is entranced. Stationed at the edge of the Santa Monica pier at the Mexican restaurant I watch as the lovebirds watch the sun sink further into the water. Soon the lovebirds are sitting down across from me offering me an exclusive look into their private world. The lovebirds you ask? Kylie Knight and James Diamond. The hottest couple in country music at the moment though James assured me that his interests lay outside the genre. With more than a million fans between them and four top ten hits to include Kylie's hits _Down Home _and _You're the Reason_, and songs like _Worldwide _and_ Windows Down_ from James's band Big Time Rush, it's no wonder the pair took the day to enjoy themselves and their day off. The pair let me in on not only their relationship, but also the devotion of their fans, their busy schedules and future plans._

_**CTW:**__ So jumping in with both feet here, what would you say is the best part of your relationship?_

_**Kylie: **__Probably knowing that I constantly have his support._

_**James:**__ Support of a loved one is an essential part to any relationship but the best part is getting to see her grow and become more confident in herself._

_**CTW:**__ Does that include her career as an artist?_

_**JD:**__ Yes, but Kylie's also been very shy when it comes to getting up in front of people and when it comes to letting people into her life, letting them see that she needs help on occasion and that she doesn't have to be some kind of superhero just to keep me._

_**CTW:**__ Superhero?_

_**JD:**__ Kylie is such a strong girl. She likes to hide her pain away from people, constantly trying not to show when something is bothering her—_

_**KK:**__ It's not that I'm trying to hide it per say, it's just letting these four guys, James, Carlos, Kendall, and Logan, know that I'm not the same strong girl that grew up with them hurts my pride. I think it also gets to them a bit, after all they are some pretty caring guys and they don't like to see anyone they care about cry or be down on themselves._

_**JD:**__ She does also have a habit of trying to help us instead of taking the time to help herself._

_**KK:**__ If you saw how much trouble those boys get into on their own you'd understand it._

_**CTW:**__ So as far as your relationship goes?_

_**KK:**__ James and I could not be on better ground. As James said in his press conference about a month ago we've always valued an open and honest relationship and we both know where we stand when it comes to each other and other people. As long as we are honest with each other there are no problems between us even if the press or paparazzi try to create them._

_**CTW:**__ You're saying that there's nothing the paparazzi could say or print that would cause a problem?_

_**JD:**__ It makes her feel bad when they try to tear us apart and when they spread lies about her but I trust her and I know that she's a great girl and I don't let it bother me._

_**KK:**__ I hosted a charity event in Nashville about a month ago. A bunch of my favorite artists got together and we put on a concert for the first 200 or so people to sit down at the club. Most of the hottest artists in country music were there and during it, backstage, I got some really great advice on how to deal with the press._

_**CTW:**__ Advice? From who?_

_**KK:**__ Two of my favorite artists, Blake Shelton and Luke Bryan. I was sitting backstage watching another artist perform and Luke sat down next to me. He basically ended up comparing the paparazzi to bullies who pick on and lie about me and people who I care about. That gave me a new perspective and made it a bit easier to take._

_**CTW:**__ And Blake?_

_**KK:**__ Blake basically told me that I can't change how people think of me but I can change how I react to that. After that I realized that I shouldn't be hurt but rather happy that at least people are talking about me and care enough to spread lies. It's something I've known since middle school I just managed to forget about it._

_**CTW: **__Tell me about your fans._

_**KK:**__ No offense James but my fans are the best on the planet._

_**JD:**__ Some slightly taken. My fans are great too._

_**KK:**__ I never meant that they weren't only that mine, the ones that support me, Rushers and Knights alike, are the best on the planet. No matter what I get put through, no matter the situation, my fans have become more like friends. All I have to do lately is load one of my videos and there are plenty of words of support and devotion. _

"The article goes on from there but the rest wasn't really important. Which part of this was a good idea?" Griffin asked tossing the magazine on the desk.

"All of it. How was it not a good idea?" Kylie said.

"You do realize it could blow up in your face right?"

"Could but everything he printed was exactly what we told him. For the most part. My fans are going to love this. I, personally, am going to frame this article. It's probably the best article I'm ever in. Beside it gives good press for both me and Big Time Rush."

"Yes, but this wasn't the way we wanted to launch that."

"We launched it back in June. All of our fans know we're together." James said.

"Not the point. You will not sit down with another magazine without talking to me. All press releases go through my PR team first." Griffin said.

"Just like all my fan mail."

"Aren't you the least bit interested in how I got this article when it doesn't hit stands until Monday?" Griffin asked.

"No because when John and I last talked yesterday afternoon I gave him the address and he promised he'd overnight you a copy. I have copies of the one he wrote on the pier, the edited version of it, the version his editor sent back with notes, and the final version he sent to his editor for printing. And when I get my mail on Monday I will have a copy of the version that is printed in the magazine." Kylie stood and walked out of the office.

"Now look what you did, you upset her." James said. He also left the office but by the time he found her she was sitting in one of the cabanas talking to Camille. Knowing that neither was in a good mood he headed for the apartment hoping to talk to the other boys to get back up to face her down.

"Everything alright buddy?" Carlos asked when James entered.

James looked at them and was about to answer when he saw all three of his band mates working on something. "What are you doing?" James asked instead.

"Kylie's homework," Kendall answered.

"Why?" James asked taking a peak at Carlos's laptop. "You don't even understand half this stuff."

"True but if we get her homework out of the way we have her back with us." Kendall answered. "And then we can go have some fun."

"How can we have fun if she's really angry?" James asked.

"Angry? About what? What did you do this time?" The other three asked simultaneously.

"Why is it always my fault?" James asked.

"Because that's what you're good at." Carlos said.

"It really wasn't me. It was Griffin. He said something about her exclusive with _Country Teen Weekly_ being a bad idea." James explained then told them about the meeting.

"Griffin will calm down. Your fans will love this and her fans already know most of what you said. She often updates them on her video page. I'm done with my portion of her homework so why don't you and I go down and talk to her?" Logan said. James nodded and they joined their girlfriends by the pool.

"What can we do for you boys?" Kylie asked.

"Can't we just spend time with our girlfriends without having an ulterior motive?" Logan asked.

"Sure, if you weren't looking at her like she did something wrong or like she was going to blow any second." Camille answered.

"I'm not expecting her to blow." Logan said.

"I'm not angry guys, I'm just upset that Griffin didn't have my back and that he was so angry I was just trying to let my fans know the truth. If Griffin won't improve my rep, I will. Besides it's not like he's my manager or agent." Kylie said. She stood and began to pace. "This is why I never leave the Palm Woods anymore. Griffin just can't leave me alone." Kylie headed for the stairs and went up to the roof.

"That didn't work." James said.

"What did you expect me to say?" Logan asked.

"Something to calm her down, not make her angrier." James answered. James rolled his eyes and went to find his girlfriend but it ended up being Kendall that found her on the roof dropping water balloons at the sidewalk.

"You alright?" Kendall asked.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that? Do I look that upset?" Kylie asked.

"A little. And you're dropping water balloons in the middle of September."

"It's L.A. not Minnesota."

"Look, focus on the company, focus on your new album, focus on having fun, don't worry about Griffin or about the paparazzi. You can't control everything."

"I know that. I just feel like ... like ... I don't know." Kylie lobbed another balloon at the sidewalk dousing Jett. He looked up but she only waved.

"You seem ... unsettled." Kendall said hesitantly.

"You know, in Minnesota I had a schedule. On school days I got up before dawn, went skating, then came home, had breakfast, and went to school. After school I had six different activities I did before coming home and falling into bed. Weekends were a time to screw around with my best friends. Now I don't know what I'm doing in five minutes and it's driving me crazy. I can't keep living like this Kendall. I need structure. I'm not Carlos."

"So basically what you're saying is that you need a schedule?"

"Yes." Kylie answered tossing another balloon.

"So why not just create one? You're one of the smartest people and most creative people I know."

"There's not much I can schedule. I'm not needed at the studio every day, unlike you four, and Brooke only shoots a new commercial every two weeks or so."

"So if you tried ..."

"Gustavo throws it off by calling me randomly into the studio and turning him down isn't an option."

"Why don't I see if I can talk to him about this?"

"And tell him what?"

"I don't know, I'm only trying to help." Kendall said as Kylie's blue eyes stared up at him. Kendall brushed a curl off Kylie's face then he smiled. "Maybe I can convince him to only have you in the studio three days a week like Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday and anything else he needs has to be scheduled at least two weeks in advance."

"Good luck with that." Kylie said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thoughts? Questions? Ideas? That's what the box is for.<strong>_


	83. Chapter 83

_**Any out of character-ness in this chapter is due to not having a reference for how Jennifer acts like as a disciplinarian. We do see her get upset but it's never more than expressing how disappointed she is or something like that. As always I don't own the BTR boys, Katie, Terrence, or Gustavo just Kylie and in this case her Grandpa John and Alfredo the butler. As a minor side note I picture his house as one of those big mansion types at the top of a gradual hill that doesn't seem all that steep but is good for sledding and snowboarding.**_

* * *

><p>Sure enough Kendall managed to get Gustavo to agree to a schedule for Kylie and Kylie got Brooke to agree as well. In October using nearly 16,000 pounds of ice and an industrial wood chipper in front of a green screen in the alleyway Kylie and Big Time Rush shot the music video for <em>Winter Wonderland<em> and released it in late November on Kylie's webpage and Shoob-Tube page. Most of October and November were spent recording in studio, making commercials, or in interviews with scripted responses. Also in November James, Carlos, and Logan returned to Minnesota to spend Thanksgiving with their families. Kylie was looking forward to it just being the Knights in 2J. When pressured she would admit that though she loved the other three like brothers, having a holiday with just her family felt nice for a change.

That plan was crashed however when Mrs. Knight came in and told them to pack a week's worth of warm clothing two days before the boys were to leave. Though pressuring her mom for good half an hour Mrs. Knight refused to tell her daughter anything. So three days later, after dropping the boys off at the airport Kylie got comfortable as it looked like it was going to be a long ride. Sure enough 13 and a half hours and several pit stops later Kylie spotted a sign and turned to Katie. "Tell me that sign didn't say what I think it said." However Katie was too into her music to answer.

Kylie sat back and waited until they pulled up to a house. Of course the house was surrounded by a large fence. Mrs. Knight pressed a few buttons on the key pad and the gate across the driveway opened. The van came to a stop behind three very expensive, classic cars and Kylie knew exactly where she was: Durango, Colorado. It was the town her mother was raised in and where her grandfather still lived. Kendall and Katie climbed out with very little fuss but Kylie sat firm in her seat.

"Get out Kylie and act like an adult." Mrs. Knight said.

Kylie glared at her mom over the back seat as they unpacked the luggage from the trunk.

"I will not tell you again Kylie." Mrs. Knight grabbed two suitcases and headed for the front door as Kendall looked at his twin sister. A short, silent conversation later Kendall followed his mom. Then Katie looked at her.

"He can't be any worse than Dad." Katie said.

"Maybe," Kylie halfheartedly agreed. She got out and helped Katie with the rest of the bags. They were met by a butler who instructed them to drop the bags by the door and to follow him into the living room. Upon entry Kylie found the place to be more like a formal sitting room than an actual living room. Further inspection revealed an older man with white hair hugging her mom. Kylie rolled her eyes and watched as the old man greeted both Kendall and Katie. Then he turned to her.

"No hug?" He asked.

"I haven't seen you since I was 12 and I haven't spoken to you since I was 15. You may be my grandfather by blood but I'm only here because I wasn't told we were coming here." Kylie answered.

"You could have called. The phone does work both ways."

"You talk to Mom every week."

"Dad, it's been a long day. Why don't we all have dinner then get some sleep?" Mrs. Knight suggested. Her father nodded and after dinner they were lead up to their guestrooms. Once she was sure no one was listening Kylie called James.

"Hello?" James answered sleepily.

"Did I wake you?" Kylie asked when she remembered how far ahead James was.

"No, I was just getting ready for bed. Are you alright? You sound upset." James asked.

"You remember my mom's dad?" Kylie asked.

"Yeah Grandpa John, the architect; Kendall said he always sent the best toys." James said.

"To Kendall, I haven't seen him since I was 12 and he hasn't spoken to me since four years ago." Kylie said.

"Okay, so?"

"Guess who we get to visit for Thanksgiving."

"Grandpa John. I'm sorry beautiful."

"I bet you are." Kylie huffed. "Get me out of here."

"Can't," James sighed. He really sounded upset. "I really wish I could."

"Why not? Certainly your mom would love to help her only little girl. You can make that happen, can't you?" Even though James couldn't see it, Kylie batted her eyelashes.

"Sure she would but she, Mrs. Mitchell, and Mami Garcia all got calls this afternoon telling them not to help you leave Colorado." James said. "Logan, Carlos, and I got the news at the airport."

"Of course you did." Kylie sighed and hung up.

A bit later Kylie walked down the stairs for a glass of water and heard her mom and grandfather talking. "I know you're upset Jenn but I understand where it's coming from. I haven't talked to her in four years and I'm sure she resents it." John said.

"But that doesn't give her the right to act the way she did." Mrs. Knight answered.

"Maybe not but it explains it."

"I never raised her that way."

"I know and from what I've seen from her videos and from the media, you've raised a little girl to be proud of. I am proud of her and of you for doing such a great job raising her."

"Then tell her that. It's not much but I'm sure just speaking to her will help."

"Help who? Her? Me? Your guilt for dragging her somewhere she had no intention of ever going?" John asked.

"We all need this Dad. It's not like I dragged her all the way out here to put her in more pain than she deserves or to watch her suffer."

"Then why did you Jenn?"

"The more support she has the more likely it is that she'll return to something similar to the girl I raised. I know she will never completely be that girl but there's a chance that the effects of the traumatization will go away. I don't like seeing my happy, bubbly child depressed and anxious that at any moment the ones that she cares about will turn on her." Mrs. Knight admitted.

"She knows that will never happen. Her family loves her too much."

"If it happened once it can happen again."

"I don't want to argue with you Jenn I love you too much, but I will tell you this, your daughter is going to be fine. Kendall is an amazing big brother and his three best friends deeply care about her too. Don't worry."

"I suppose you're right." Jenn agreed. Kylie then tuned the rest of the conversation out, got her water and went back upstairs. Instead of going into her room though, Kylie made her way into Kendall's room. Seeing him video chatting with their other three friends, Kylie kept quiet and climbed into the bed settling down and getting comfortable.

A few minutes later Kylie heard Carlos say her name. "And make sure you let Kylie know how sorry we are that we can't help her out but also tell her she's in the best state for snowboarding so she should focus on that and not the animosity between her and your grandfather."

"I will but I think she already knows that." Kendall answered.

"Mi hijo, bedtime; say goodnight to your friends." Mrs. Garcia said poking her head into Carlos's room.

Soon Kendall shut down his computer and spun the chair not looking at all surprised to see Kylie. Instead he shut off the overhead light and climbed in bed with his sister. Tossing an arm over her he kissed her temple and the twins fell asleep. The next morning when Mrs. Knight came to wake her kids she frowned seeing the pair. Shaking her head, she woke them then went back to the dining room where she found Katie eating.

"Where's Grandpa?" Katie asked.

"Had to finish a job," Mrs. Knight answered. "He'll be home for dinner."

"So we're just supposed to hang around here all day?" Katie asked.

"He said he has Wi-Fi, TV, and a game room in the basement." Mrs. Knight said.

For Kylie the rest of the week dragged by even though she posted videos, played games, went sledding and snowboarding, and wrote lyrics. Kendall, on the other hand, thought that the week flew by. John also finished his project the first day they were there so he spent the rest of the week with his family. Although Kylie tried to refuse every chance she got, John spoiled his grandkids and daughter. Until Thanksgiving Day when Kylie got a call from Pappy Knight.

Pappy started off by wishing her a happy Thanksgiving then got down to business.

"Your father called me yesterday." Pappy said.

"And you actually talked to him?" Kylie asked.

"Did I really have a choice? He is my son."

"Who also emotionally abused one of your granddaughters."

"That's not why I'm telling you this Kylie. I wanted to know what he wanted. He wanted to apologize to me for the way that he treated you. He said that in hurting you, he did a disservice to the way your gran and I raised him. Had he spoken to your gran she would have forgiven him because he was her son and because it isn't right to just ignore the past several years of good memories for three months of—"

"Torture? Because that's what it really was. He said nearly everything he could to make sure I was completely dependent on him. I know he's your son, your only child but isn't what he did to me even the least bit horrible?"

"Let me try this again. I know why you feel what you feel about your other grandfather but can you think of a reason why he hasn't spoken to you in four years?"

"Because he's a grumpy, old man?"

"Kylie."

"Okay fine. Four years ago ..." Kylie trailed off thinking hard. "There was this big snowboarding competition out here; my favorite boarder was scheduled to board the first day. Grandfather designed the pool house for the competition promoter. So I asked him for tickets but he told me that he'd be out of town in the weeks prior to the event and wouldn't be able to get me any. As it turns out the reason he couldn't get them was because the competition would require me to miss about a week and a half of school. Grandma said he should just send me the tickets and let Mom deal with crushing my soul about not being able to go. It turned into a huge fight and a week later they were getting divorced and I haven't spoken to him since."

"Because you're angry with him or because you think he blames you for the divorce?"

"I got over the whole ticket thing a month after I found out he lied to me. It's not that l think he blames me, I know he does. If it wasn't for me asking for the tickets he would have never fought with Grandma."

"Kylie, divorce is never the kid's or in this case the grandkid's fault. Even as grandparents sometimes married people have problems. There is no doubt in my mind that even though the ticket may have been the last straw, the divorce was a long time coming. Not many people just up and decide to divorce overnight, not even your parents."

"Yeah, alright."

"Trust me Thumper; your parents were having problems long before Rick tried to hurt your sister."

"Okay I get it. It's not my fault. I just wish he'd try to talk to me and fix things."

"He's still not trying?" Pappy asked.

"No, he thinks spoiling me and giving me everything he thinks I want will fix it. If I wanted money thrown at me, I'd call Mama Brooke or my CEO." Kylie answered shifting the phone to her other ear.

"I'm sure it's just his way of trying to make up not seeing you for seven years."

"If he wants to make it up to us then he can sit down with me, with Kendall, with Katie and explain it rather than trying to spoil us."

"Ms. Knight, dinner is being served in the dining room." The butler said from the doorway.

"Thank you Alfredo, and I've told you it's Kylie." Kylie answered.

"Yes Ms. Kylie." The butler said then left the room.

"He has a butler?" Pappy asked.

"He's the richest architect in Durango, Colorado. It was great talking to you Pappy but I need to go, Mom will highly disappointed if I miss dinner."

"I understand, enjoy. I love you."

"Love you too, Pappy." Kylie answered then hung up.

During dinner John observed his granddaughter then during desert he spoke. "For about a month after your gram and I split I blamed you Kylie. Mainly because I didn't want to admit I had failed at keeping another woman I cared deeply about happy. Then that Christmas I realized that it wasn't your fault I lost your gram and in blaming you I had done it again. Your mom left here before college because I pushed too hard trying to make her major in architecture. Then your gram left because I was gone too much and you haven't spoken to me in four years because I made you think the divorce was your fault. Which it wasn't, not even in the least."

"And the three years before that?" Kylie asked.

"Spain hired me for some work. Among a few other countries. I was barely in the States those three years."

"Why has Mom been your only constant contact?"

"She hasn't. I've emailed your sister every weekend. Until earlier this year I thought your brother was mad at me and didn't want to speak to me either." Kylie's face clouded with confusion so John went on. "In early March the boys came out here to do a show. Kendall is your twin brother and you two are very close. I thought since I had lost you after the divorce, I had lost your brother too. Hurting one twin hurts the other as well. However we sat down in March and hashed it out. We've been calling and emailing ever since." John explained.

"So I'm the only one you left out in the cold." Kylie snapped.

"Not intentionally. You're a teenage girl and my track record with them isn't all that great. I was scared at how angry you were about the divorce and the more time that passed made my fear grow bigger. With Kendall I knew how to get through to him. With Katie she was a little too young to know about the divorce and how I felt so we never lost touch."

"So what now?"

"Honestly what else do you want from me?"

"Have you spoken to Grandma since the divorce?"

"No."

"Do you know where she is?" Kylie asked.

"Remarried in Oregon," John answered.

"You kept track of her?"

"My alimony checks went there for the past four years and she sent an invitation to your mother for the wedding."

Kylie nodded and went back to her desert. After dinner Kylie went snowboarding on the hill behind the house. Half an hour later she plopped down on her back in the snow at the bottom of the hill. She turned her head when a sled stopped next to her. That's when she saw Kendall. "I'm not mad at him anymore. Not really."

"Didn't say you were," Kendall answered.

"Then what are you saying?" Kylie asked.

"That you're upset. I know what he did wasn't right but at least he explained it. He could have just left you hanging."

"I know. I have a right to be upset, don't I? Apparently he's gotten better at dealing with teenage girls though, after all Katie's one now."

"True. You know what I realized?" Kylie blinked at him. "He looks a lot like Griffin."

"Yeah, both are old, white-haired guys but I've always thought Griffin was happier."

Kendall shrugged and Kylie undid the snowboard from her boots. The twins made their way back up to the house and went to bed. Though Kylie was happier about being in Colorado she still couldn't wait to get home. After they made it home Kylie offered to pick Carlos, Logan, and James from the airport. Mrs. Knight agreed and Kylie, along with Camille who stopped her in the lobby, went to LAX to pick up the boys. Camille spotted them first and rushed up to Logan and wrapped him in a huge hug then kissed him. Kylie hugged Carlos then gave James a similar welcome to Camille and Logan's.

"Let's go home." James said.

The next day Kylie turned on E! News just in time to see their so true, so false segment. She watched as they debunked a couple rumors then her picture popped up on the screen. "Are the rumors finally true; did country superstar Kylie Knight dump pop star James Diamond?" The anchor, Terrence paused then smiled, "This is so false. Though the stars did take separate vacations, Kylie to visit her grandfather in the snowy hills of Durango, Colorado and James to his mother in the couple's hometown of Minneapolis, Minnesota, the pair reconnected yesterday at LAX. The couple was spotted sharing this romantic reunion inside the airport while fellow band members and friends Carlos Garcia and Logan Mitchell looked away. There was no sight of the fourth member and Kylie's older brother but our cameras caught sight of their exit and got a rare glimpse of Logan hand in hand with his elusive girlfriend Camille Roberts." He said as the screen behind him showed Kylie and James's reunion followed by shots of their exit. Kylie smiled then shut off the TV.

"Guess who just got some good press." Kylie said sitting down next to James on the couch.

"What'd the news have to say about you?" Kendall asked.

"Just that James and I are still together and have the support of E! News." Kylie said as her phone rang. "Hello."

"Hey, it's Lucy. Just saw you on E! News. Oh my god. How rare is it that the media has your back, especially E! News." Lucy said.

"I know Luce. I didn't think they would as the company also owns Star News but sometimes even the paparazzi have it wrong." Kylie shrugged.

"Well congrats; I know you and James needed it especially after everything they've said about you in the past year."

"Thanks." Kylie said. The girls chatted for a bit longer then hung up.

"You still talk to Lucy?" James asked.

"She is my best friend." Kylie said.

"Even with what she did to Kendall?"

"That was a long time ago. She's over it. Why shouldn't I be? Besides like you boys said, I should be able to talk to other girls even if things go south between them and my brother."

"We didn't say it, you did." Logan said. "On Jo's birthday Kendall asked about what you had in common with her and you told him then he said that the most important thing that you had in common was him. You asked him what happens the girl no longer likes him and told him that if that were to happen at least you'd have something else to talk about besides him and stories of him."

"Ok. See? You do want me to have girlfriends, don't you? I mean besides your girlfriends." Kylie said desperately.

"Of course we do and we know how hard it is for you to get them." James said. The other boys nodded and talk turned back to the hockey lockout situation.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A reviewer asked for more Kylie, Kendall, Katie bonding scenes and I hope this works for you. I wasn't sure what to call their other grandfather so I guess John will work. The So True So False segment does happen on E! News. I was hesitant at first to include the network as I had already come up with Star News but I think it works. As for the hockey lockout situation the NHL did have a lockout that caused the season to run from Jan 19<strong>__**th**__** through sometime in June instead of October 11**__**th**__** to sometime in June. I figure since Bitters calls them Hockey Heads that they should at least mention this. Let me know what you think.**_


	84. Chapter 84

_**The club scene was inspired by the TV movie: Lovestruck the Musical. I only watched it because it had Tom Wopat in it and I was highly disappointed by how little he was in the movie. Also I loved Mrs. Knights' dancing scenes; it's an old throw back to the 80's movie Risky Business with Tom Cruise. At least that's where it started. Anyway I don't own anything except Kylie. Upcoming in the next few chapters, a major twist for Kylie and James and of course the return of Lucy.**_

* * *

><p>Before Kylie knew it James was begging to take her out in public again as most of the heat was dying down around them and he wanted to do something fun with his girlfriend without being confined to the Palm Woods.<p>

Kylie tried her hardest to put him off but finally she agreed and one night they found themselves at a teen hotspot downtown. The place reminded Kylie slightly of the country club The Purple Tiger but they were playing pop music though Kylie heard one or two country songs. The place wasn't packed like Kylie expected but it was moderately crowded with just enough people for them to blend in.

They danced for a bit and keeping out of the spotlight, keeping it simple and toned down so no one would notice them. They had also kept their style very cool and casual. James was wearing a simple button down light blue t-shirt and a pair of jeans and Kylie was dressed in a purple t-shirt with a picture of her favorite cartoon character on the front and cut off jean shorts and trademark purple bandanna tied, this time, around the ponytail she had pulled her hair up into.

Halfway through the night as Kylie and James enjoyed some water and a well-deserved dance break, the DJ put on one of James's favorite songs. "Dance with me Kylie." James said.

"I can't dance, you know that." Kylie said.

"If you trust me, you just have to follow my lead." James said.

Kylie looked at him. "It's not that I don't trust you it's that I can't dance." Kylie said.

"Just follow my lead. I won't let you down. Just like when you dance on stage with me."

"Fine." Kylie took his hand, set down her glass of water and followed him to the center of the floor where James pulled her close.

"Just watch my eyes, let go of everything, and feel the beat." James said. Kylie swallowed and nodded letting the beat surge through her. Her eyes connected with James's and they began to move in sync. Then James began singing to her.

_"So we back in the club  
>With our bodies rocking from side to side (side to side)<br>Thank God the week is done  
>I feel like a zombie gone back to life (back to life)<br>Hands up, and suddenly we all got our hands up  
>No control of my body<br>Ain't I seen you before?  
>I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes<em>

_"'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again_  
><em>Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again<em>  
><em>So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life<em>  
><em>Gonna get you right<em>  
><em>'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again."<em>

That's when Kylie realized they were the only two really dancing on the dance floor. The rest had formed a wide circle around the pair and were clapping along. Though she got a little self-conscious and looked down at her feet, James lifted her chin back up and got her to look at him again.

James's voice rose as though he were singing not only to her but to the rest of the crowd as well which was highly possible.  
><em>"Keep downing drinks like there's no tomorrow there's just right now, now, now, now, now, now<br>Gonna set the roof on fire  
>Gonna burn this place down, down, down, down, down, down<br>Hands up, when the music drops  
>We both put our hands up<br>Put your hands on my body  
>Swear I seen you before<br>I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes."_

It was then that Kylie recognized the song as one that Usher had done a few years back: _DJ got us Fallin' in Love Again.  
><em>

This time Kylie sang to James.  
><em>"'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again<br>Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
>So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life<br>Gonna get you right  
>'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again."<em>

At this point the crowd was cheering louder than ever Kylie didn't feel the least bit self-conscious. What she didn't realize however, and neither did James, was that there were a few cell phone cameras capturing their every move. Kylie tuned back into the song expecting, from her vague memory, to hear the other artist who had collaborated on the song to start singing but instead heard only music and figured this was the cleaned up, solo version that Usher performed live on talk shows.

Finally the last chorus came on and they sang together.  
><em>"'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again<br>Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
>So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life<br>Gonna get you right  
>'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again<br>Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
>So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life<br>Gonna get you right  
>'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again."<em>

The music faded off and they stopped. As James pulled Kylie close she smiled up at him and the crowd went wild at the spectacular show they had just witnessed. James spun Kylie out allowing her to bow for the crowd then did so himself. Kylie rolled her eyes and dragged him back over to the bar.

"So what was that about you not being able to dance?" James teased. Kylie only smacked his shoulder.

"Do you think Griffin will be mad?"

"Why should he?" James asked. "You are my girlfriend and I should be allowed to take you out. After all you didn't see him throwing any fits about Jo and Kendall dating."

"Ok, I'll stop worrying." Kylie sighed.

"That's my girl." James answered.

The last song they danced to that night was George Strait's song _Give it All We Got Tonight._ Kylie absolutely loved the song and hoped that it made it to number one as it was a powerful and moving song.

* * *

><p>"So did you have fun at the club?" Katie asked when they walked in.<p>

"Uh yeah, why?" Kylie asked.

"We shouldn't have to explain ourselves to a seventh grader." James answered.

"When this seventh grader is her manager, you do."

"What's wrong, Katie?" Kylie asked.

"Wrong? Nothing per say but I've always thought Kylie couldn't dance."

"What would make you think otherwise?" Kylie stared down her sister.

"Oh I don't know something like this video." Katie handed Kylie a tablet and Kylie read the headlines.

"Love heats up the dance floor in downtown L.A." Kylie read aloud.

"So?" James asked. "We were hot." James said motioning between himself and Kylie.

"Just watch the video." Katie said. They did so and saw their dance.

"And?" Kylie asked.

"Well did you read the rest of the article?" Katie asked.

Kylie did and shook her head. "I get that people are going to say what they want and I certainly don't want my younger fans to think I have—what did they say?" Kylie looked back at the screen, "Oh, loose morals, but I am 19 and I do want to have fun."

"As long as you know what they are saying I guess I can't really have a problem with it." Katie said.

"Thanks baby sister." Kylie hugged her and then went to the bedroom. She sat down on her bed and turned on her video camera. "_Hey guys, Ky here. I just wanted to put this out there before it blows up into something huge and out of proportion. As many of my older fans know dancing is about letting go and enjoying yourself. I was out tonight on a date with my boyfriend, my very loving and romantic boyfriend and he took me to a teen club downtown. We started dancing to the slow romantic songs as I'm not all that good. After we took a short break a new song came on, a sorta fast song, and he nearly begged me to dance with him again. I protested a short bit but I finally allowed him to pull me on to the dance floor. Though some people could misconstrue it as provocative and more ... slanderous words I can't repeat, I hope my fans young and old will take it for what it is. Me having fun and dancing with my boyfriend. Thank you for listening. You guys are great. Say bye Bacon._" Kylie finished as the dog crawled into her lap. The small dog barked and Kylie waved.

The next weekend the boys took off to New York for a concert as Kylie went to the L.A. Kings game to sing the national anthem.

Sunday afternoon the boys returned into the pool yard where Kylie was hanging out with Camille and Jo. When she spotted them Kylie stared at Kendall, Carlos and James. She smiled noticing Kendall's and Carlos's hair was a bit shorter. Then her gaze turned to her boyfriend and her jaw dropped. After a bit Kylie swallowed and walked over to him. She took a few deep breaths and then reached up and ran her hand through his hair. For a moment it felt like the whole pool was watching them.

"You go away for two days to play a concert. Two days. Friday night, Saturday, and Sunday morning." Kendall could hear tears choked up in his sister's voice. "And when you come back you've gotten yourself a haircut. I don't know what to say." Kylie turned on her heel and left the pool to go back to the crib.

"Did I say something?" James asked.

"We warned you this is the shortest your hair has been in over five years, she's probably a little freaked out. Give her time." Kendall said. "I'm sure she'll come around."

"I hope so." James said.

Nearly a week later Kylie walked into the studio gracefully passing the spit ball war hearing Kendall say "Yup, as long as we stick together nothing can stop Big Time Rush. Now let's destroy Carlos."

Kylie ignored them then walked into the office. She shut the door behind her and picked up the remote from Gustavo's desk. "The media believes Big Time Rush has a problem." Kylie said.

"Problem? We're recording a third album and I'm about to announce their summer tour. What kind of problem could they have?" Gustavo asked.

"This." Kylie said. Kelly and Gustavo stood beside Kylie and watched the video. Their jaws dropped in shock. Carlos's screaming dragged Kylie's attention away from the screen and E! News. When he stopped screaming Kylie looked back at the screen and the anchor Terrence. The same anchor who had debunked the rumors about her a couple months before.

"One loud summer. With One Direction, The Wanted, and three new boy bands crossing the Atlantic with hot new albums and huge U.S. summer tours it's a new British Invasion that will surely leave American Boy Band Big Time Rush in the dust. Or should I say Big Time Who?" Terrence laughed slightly awkwardly.

Suddenly the familiar opening bars of the boys' most popular song played. "Hockey Pucks," Kylie muttered. Then she heard the unmistakable sound of someone vomiting. "Oh gross." Kylie said as she, Gustavo, Kelly turned to face the boys. That's when she noticed James gargling water. "Come on guys, you dealt with Slow Time Crawl last year, the rest of these boy bands are no different. Sure, they're ..." Kylie trailed off looking over her shoulder as she rewound the clip to the five boy bands and smiled. "They're British, they're cute, especially that Zayn from One Direction—"

"Hey!" James cried.

"_But_ you guys have been doing this for three years. Your fans are still going to love you even if they also like these other bands. Your only real competition is One Direction or The Wanted." Kylie said brushing aside James's protests.

"Dogs, go back to the Palm Woods, I will figure this out. Kylie, go with them and try to stay out of trouble." Gustavo said.

"One condition you let me record _Revenge of a City Girl_." Kylie begged. "You always say no when I write the songs."

"Soon," Gustavo said.

Kylie nodded and they went back to the crib. Kylie was stopped in the lobby by Bitters and spoke to him for a moment and when she got up to the apartment she found her mom sweeping her way to the back hallway and found the boys standing at the kitchen counter.

"Enough with the spitballs," Kendall said. Carlos spit them all out of his mouth and James lowered his straw. "The British are not actually invading."

Then James started whining about not being on the_ Pop Tiger_ cover and Kendall reminded him that both James and Logan had one page posters in the magazine. Then Carlos had to go and mention that it was two of theirs to 18 of the British. Kylie hopped up on the adjacent counter and watched.

"How'd this happen?" Carlos asked pitifully.

"Simon Cowell," Katie said joining them in the kitchen. Everyone turned to look at her. "He manages all these bands," Katie walked up to the counter, "and has an army helping him. Gustavo on the other hand does everything himself. For a man his size he's spread pretty thin. Managing your career and producing Kylie's, that's a lot of work."

"We need a new manager." James said snapping his fingers. "Katie, be our new manager." Kylie was shocked by him being so demanding.

"Can't," Katie said like it was nothing. "Monthly leases ended yesterday and I am going down stairs to see if any girls my age moved in." Katie sighed and grabbed the copy of _Pop Tiger_. "I love you guys but you're not girls I can talk about boys with." Katie turned and headed off to the lobby.

"Huh." Kendall said shocked.

"I guess I'm just mashed potatoes to her." Kylie said.

"I'm sure she didn't mean it." Kendall said. Kylie rolled her eyes and Kendall turned back to his band. "And we do not need a new manager."

"I am going to go riding 'cause Maximus needs me, unlike everyone else here." Kylie said. "I'm on my cell if you do need me." Kylie walked down to the lobby but was called to Griffin's office before she could go riding or even leave the Palm Woods.

When she got to the office Griffin held up a copy of _Country Weekly_ Magazine. On the cover was Taylor Swift. "Kylie, America is being invaded and right now I have to go with what works." Griffin said.

"Your ultra-popular boy band, Big Time Rush?" Kylie suggested. "Best way _is_ to fight fire with fire."

"No, girls are in right now. That and country music has been making money since the forties. It's always been there, sometimes overshadowed by the more pop bands and artists but four of the top 50 songs on the billboard charts are by female country acts. Three of which are blonde. You're my ticket to success. The boy band is dead." Griffin said.

"Until they find a way to make sure they're not." Kylie said.

Griffin stared her down but she only stared back. Soon they were on their way over to Rocque Records to speak with the boys. Kylie wandered down to the pantry and grabbed a juice box and then headed back for the office. "Right! So you want us to fight off the invasion with everything we've got." Kelly said excitedly.

"Close," Griffin answered as Kylie leaned against the door. "I want you to surrender. It's time to ditch the boy bands and find music's next big thing." Griffin said. "Like her." Griffin pointed to Kylie who smiled.

"We can't surrender." The four boys said at once.

"Sure you can. Just wave these." Griffin pulled five white flags from the briefcase his assistant, the tall, black Obdul, had opened. He began to pass one to each boy keeping the fifth for himself. "From now on this studio and its resources will be used solely to launch Kylie's career into the stratosphere. I want her bigger than Taylor Swift. Sorry boys it's over; it's been fun, but it's over. Gustavo, I want a new song for her, in three days." Griffin turned and headed out with Obdul.

_Traitor._ James mouthed. Kylie shrugged sadly and followed her CEO, splitting off with him to go riding. When Kylie came home at six her mom was cleaning the living room and dancing to Big Time Rush in a long pink shirt, jeans, and socks.

"Classic 1980's move." Kylie said.

Her mom jumped but smiled. "Thanks."

"Where are the boys?" Kylie asked.

"I believe Kendall and Carlos are shooting with Jon Stewart and Logan and James had vocals with an artist named Gavin Degraw." Mrs. Knight said.

"Ok, uh as far as I knew The Daily Show shoots in New York but whatever. Mom, did it ever bother you that I didn't come to you for advice on boys?"

"A little but I also knew that you knew I was there for you if you needed me. Katie?"

"Yeah. I mean hello I'm a teenage girl. And I grew up with boys. I know everything."

"She'll come to you Kylie. Just be there for her when she does." Mrs. Knight said.

"Thanks Mama." Kylie answered.

"Thank you for coming around about your grandfather. I know how much it hurt him to lose you."

"Things will never be the same between me and Grandpa John as they are between me and Pappy Knight."

"I wouldn't expect them to be. They're different people and they treat you differently. Just as long as you're open about trying to let Dad in then I'm ok with it. Did you ever do anything about your grandmother?"

"No, but I have her address just in case. You know, she hasn't talked to us either since then."

"I know. Don't worry about it. Things get busy." Mrs. Knight said. Kylie grabbed some dinner and flipped on the TV just in time to see Kendall and Carlos start the national anthem at the Dodgers game. She shrugged and shut it off before they got more than a few words into it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Anyone else notice when it shows the set of the Daily Show the scrolling ticker in the background reads February 12, 2013? Then the next thing Carlos and Kendall go do is sing for the Dodgers. The MLB regular season this year didn't start for the Dodgers until April 1<strong>__**st**__**. By that measure they had different managers for more than a month and a half. I have it set so this weekend happened at the end of April which would fit. And as Kylie mentioned the Daily Show is shot in New York but I guess whatever floats your boat.**_


	85. Chapter 85

_**And now the next chapter. I only own about a fifth of the plot and Kylie. Enjoy. Please review.**_

* * *

><p>When Kylie woke up late on Saturday morning it was because her sister's radio was blasting K-Blast and the Saturday top 40. Then she heard Logan and James. "Hey this is Logan and James from Big Time Rush and we are guest hosting Saturday top 40." Logan said.<p>

"Coming up next is a brand new hit from Kesha. What? Oh no," James said. Then there were several thwacking sounds and Kylie knew that the boys were being hit by spitballs. Kylie fumbled for the remote to the stereo and shut it off. Then she looked at the time and gasped. She had a 10 page paper and an application for an internship due by one. She pulled herself out of bed and raced to the living room to see her mom dance-cleaning again.

"Hey Mom," Kylie said.

Mrs. Knight jumped but smiled at her daughter. "Morning sweetheart. Don't scare me like that."

"Sorry. Have you seen my computer?" Mrs. Knight pointed to the desk in the corner and Kylie went to do her work. With ten minutes left until her deadline Kylie saved her work and ran down to the lobby where the internet was faster to send it. She booted up her computer and sent the application in then finished the paper and was about to send it when the internet went down. "Oh no," Kylie said.

"No, no. The internet is down. The internet can't be down." Bitters said rushing out of his office. He went over his computer and started typing. Then a rush of men in suits came in.

Kylie looked back down at her laptop and tried to find the problem and the only thing it would tell her is that there were no connections available. Bitters started making promises and Kylie looked around and spotted her sister. "You better not have had anything to do with the internet going down." Kylie snapped.

"What do you mean?" Katie asked.

"I have a ten page paper due in less than one minute and I have no internet to send it with. If I don't turn it in I fail this class which I need to get my internship." Kylie said stressed.

"Just use your phone as a mobile hotspot. You do it on the road all the time." Katie said. Kylie nodded and did as her sister recommended. Once the paper was sent she looked back at Katie. "One p.m. Check in time." Katie said to Buddha Bob who was standing next to her. Kylie looked back at the entrance to the hotel and saw a flood of boys Katie's age enter with their parents. "Wait, where are all the girls?"

"Well there are no girls." Buddha Bob said. "But that kid's kind of a looker."

"Nah too much hair." Kylie figured they were talking about the blond. "What about Backpack boy?" Katie asked.

"Well it's really beat up," Kylie saw that in the pack but knew it could mean he was very smart, "so either he's really smart or very clumsy." Buddha Bob explained. Then the kid with the backpack spilled everything out of it.

"Clumsy." Katie and Bob agreed. Kylie nodded scoping out the rest of the crowd. She noticed three of them look towards Katie and all three of them grinned.

Kylie knew that they were interested but didn't know how much. She rolled her eyes and closed her laptop as Katie apologized to Bob about blowing him off. Then she went back upstairs. Just as she entered her mom spun around and screamed. This time however it wasn't because of her. Kylie smiled as she saw Kendall, Carlos, Logan, James, Kelly, and Gustavo all sitting on the couch. Kylie sat her computer down at the table and Gustavo spoke.

"Well that was horrifying." Gustavo said.

"It was not that bad." Kylie protested.

"I actually thought she was getting better." Kendall agreed. James and Carlos shook their hands in a teetering motion as though it was only partially better.

"I don't care what you guys think because _I_ am having fun." Mrs. Knight said defiantly. "And when was the last time you guys had fun?"

"Three days ago before all this British Boy Band crap happened." Kylie said moving to stand next to her mom.

"How are we supposed to have fun when a foreign army of boy bands are about to invade our great land and capture all our fans?" James asked.

"Well that is not going to happen because uh this is _America_ and we invented the boy band." Mrs. Knight said.

"That's right." Kelly said joining the other two women. Then she listed various, previous boy bands that were huge in the past.

Kylie joined in. "And a year ago we were in Boston and Slow Time Crawl was there. You didn't lose any of your fans. Did you know that the U.S. has approximately five times the population of the U.K.? The reason so many British bands come over here is because there are more people. There are plenty of fans to go around and I bet that 1D and the Wanted are really great guys just like Slow Time Crawl was. You'll always be better in the hearts of most Americans because you're American and you've had these fans since you've started a couple years ago." Kylie explained.

"OK." Carlos said slowly. "So what do we do?"

"Well." Gustavo said slapping his knee and climbing to his feet. Then he walked over to the women and faced his dogs. "I will tell you what we're going to do. What are we going to do?" Gustavo stage whispered to Mrs. Knight.

"The same thing you boys told me before I went to Nashville." Kylie said.

Mrs. Knight looked at her daughter and nodded. "You ... You do it like nobody's around. You dance and you sing like no one is watching because that's what's in your hearts." Mrs. Knight said.

"Keep going." Kendall said interested in his mom's plan. Kylie got the feeling that not only was there a music video forming but also a new song.

"You—" Mrs. Knight pointed to Gustavo. "—Write songs because that's what you love doing, not because you're trying to top Simon Cowell. And you guys, **stop worrying about CD and ticket sales and remember why you got into this**," Mrs. Knight said desperately, "to be together and to do something you will never forget."

"What about Griffin?" Carlos added sitting up a bit.

Mrs. Knight showed off her broom fighting skills for a few moments making Kelly and Gustavo jump backwards.

"Who do you think sparred with me when I needed a partner?" Kylie asked jerking a thumb towards her mom.

"I'll take care of Griffin." Mrs. Knight said. Three of the four boys looked scared and James just looked interested. Then the door opened and Kylie glanced back to see Katie walking in.

"Hm. I guess we didn't need a new manager." Logan said.

"We just needed a mom-ager." Kendall added.

The rest nodded and Gustavo and Kelly stepped back up to Mrs. Knight. "I guess you boys are starting to realize that, grown adults or not, you still need your mom at times." Kylie said. They all smiled. Then Katie stopped next to her mom.

"Ooo, looks like I walked into a music video moment." Katie said.

"Yep." The boys agreed. So they all went down to the studio and Big Time Rush recorded their new song _Like Nobody's Around_ and then did a music video for it. As it was getting late they agreed to show it to Griffin the next day.

So on Sunday they all gathered in the lobby and Gustavo played the finished product for Griffin.

"OK, you've convinced me." Griffin said as the song and video came to an end. "I don't want Big Time Rush to surrender and," Mrs. Knight threatened him with her broom, "I like the song." Griffin stood and straightened his suit jacket. "However I do want that Kylie Knight song by tomorrow."

"It's called _Revenge of a City Girl._ Basically how a city girl gets revenge on someone who double crosses her." Kylie said smirking.

"I'll keep that in mind." Griffin said leaving with Obdul.

"To the booth," Gustavo said.

"Write the music and call the band first." Kylie answered.

"Are you still mad at me?" James asked taking Kylie's hand as the rest of the boys and Mrs. Knight left Rocque Records.

"I'm not mad about the haircut James. Just a little shocked I guess. It's your hair though and your decision. Besides if you do this," Kylie brushed the front part of the hair to the side a couple of times making it lay kinda flat, "it doesn't look quite so bad."

Later that day Kylie recorded her song then went back to the Palm Woods to find her sister in a lawn chair surrounded by the boys and Buddha Bob. She looked across the pool yard to see Jo and Camille pointing to guys as though picking them for something. "We don't need to talk about boys." Katie said. Finally Kylie had had enough. She stormed over to the chair and sat down the edge.

"Katie, what am I?" Kylie asked.

"My sister?" Katie asked confused.

"Yes, and what was I six years ago?" Kylie asked.

"The alternate captain of your middle school hockey team and still in Minnesota?" Katie asked. The poor girl still sounded so confused.

"You," Kylie answered. "I was you six years ago. Only difference was that I had blonde hair and four guys as best friends who were all going through puberty at the same time. They tried to give me advice on boys. What I didn't realize at the time was that there was no one better to give me advice on teenage boys than teenage boys, except maybe Mom. After all I didn't have an older sister who had already been there. I can tell you three, now four, boys who haven't stopped covertly checking you out since they came in. One down at the end of the pool," Kylie nodded to him, "One behind him in those cabanas, one sitting three feet behind you to the right and one in the lobby doorway."

"They're just staring because you're sitting here." Katie said glumly.

"Maybe. Maybe not. I know the one at the pool edge isn't." Kylie said.

"How?" Katie asked rolling her eyes.

"Because he's glancing from you to Camille, which means he isn't into blondes." Kylie said. "If you need me, which you obviously don't, I will be upstairs." Kylie stood and walked away. Katie slid down the lawn chair and glanced at her big brother.

"She'll be fine. Just remember she's been there before. She's just like you." Kendall said.

A couple nights later found Kylie lying on her bed strumming her guitar. Then Kendall walked in and started playing along on his acoustic guitar. Before too long they had a song written up.

"Now, promise me something." Kylie said setting aside her guitar and notebook.

"Sure." Kendall said.

"After we pitch this to Gustavo, no matter who gets to record it neither one of us will get angry." Kylie said.

"I promise." Kendall said.

"Me too."

"Everything alright between you and James?"

"I don't know. I just feel like some times he feels stuck. Like he's dating me out of obligation when he'd rather be dating someone else."

"You mean like Lucy?"

"Yeah. I know he's got wandering eyes, it doesn't bother me. Heck I still like to look at cute guys too but it's like he's really wondering what it would be like to date them."

"Don't worry, he'd never do that. Again."

"I hope you're right. Did I tell you Lucy got a record deal?"

"You did. Back when we went camping." Kendall said.

"Her record drops in a couple days." Kylie said. "It's supposed to be amazing. I want to warn you now though, most of the songs were written when she was still getting over you. However that's not to say she still likes you."

Kendall looked confused for a moment then nodded. "OK." Kendall said. "I won't take it personally."

"Great. Now get out of my room." Kylie said.

* * *

><p>"Dogs!" Gustavo snapped as they stood in the studio one afternoon facing him with music stands conveniently placed in front of them. They were all shirtless too. It could make for a horrible scandal if the press walked in at that moment but Kylie knew, as she sat on the steps leading out of the booth and down to the studio floor, that they were all wearing short shorts which were good for jogging in the boys' opinion. Gustavo continued to pace as he talked to the boys and Kylie carved an apple. "With the increased boy band competition and instant entertainment news, it is more important than ever to avoid bad press and scandalous photo ops." Then he stopped and looked at the boys. "<strong>Like that<strong>." Gustavo cried motioning to the boys.

"What we can't go jogging anymore?" Kendall asked.

Before the rest of the boys could complain Kylie cut them off. "It's not that. You can't go jogging shirtless then come into the studio and stand behind music stands so that it looks like you're not wearing anything at all except for shoes. Imagine the headline. _Big Time Rush Caught Without Clothes._ Makes it seem like you were streaking, naked, through the streets of downtown L.A." Kylie said.

"See?" Gustavo asked. "Now I want you guys to think of ways to get us good press and back to the top."

As the boys pulled shirts on Kylie stood having finished her apple.

"How about James Diamond dates Taylor Swift?" James said smirking. Kylie raised an eyebrow at Carlos who backhanded his best friend in the stomach for her. "Ooph. What was that for?"

Kylie glanced at her brother who shrugged sympathetically. Gustavo looked from James to Kylie then back and shook his head. "How about ..." Gustavo blew a raspberry. "'Cause the last thing Big Time Rush needs right now is to get Swifted."

"Which just might happen. Maybe I'll title it _Wandering Eyes._" Kylie said.

"Swifted?" James asked.

"What is Swifted?" Carlos asked.

"It's what happens when you date a so called "princess" of a music genre, be a huge jerk face, dump her, and then get a song written about you. When that song turns into a huge success they slap a label on it calling it Swifted. Though Taylor is most popular for doing it, hence the name, it's been done by almost every writer there is." Kylie explained.

"And that will ruin your sweet and cute reputation and destroy the band." Gustavo said pointing at each and every one of the boys. "And I will not allow you to do it, Kylie," he finished pointing to her.

"You will if you don't know the song is about him." Kylie smirked.

James decided to cut in before it turned into a huge fight and listed off, "Got it: No jogging, no Taylor Swift, no pissing off Kylie, and no scandals."

"Smart boy," Kylie said. "Besides, it's not like Taylor would date you. She knows you're dating me and friends don't do that to friends."

"You guys." Kelly said rushing in. "Your old friend Lucy Stone just came out with her first CD and everyone's raving about it."

The boys were excited for her stating how good for her that was.

"Yeah," Kelly said smiling. Then the smile fell as she continued "wait till you hear her hot new single that dropped today. _You Dumped Me for Her._ It's about how Kendall dumped Lucy for Jo and is a total jerk face."

"No!" Kendall said looking sad. "I've been Swifted."

"Kendall," Kylie said, "a couple days ago."

"This is still really bad Kylie." Kendall said.

"Let's just hear the song. Maybe it's not so bad. Besides I doubt she's going to come out and tell everyone who the song is about. You guys go change first though." Kylie said. So the boys went to change and Gustavo, Kelly, and Kylie entered the control room and Gustavo cued up the track. When the boys came back they played part of the song.

"Ok the song could be about anyone." Carlos said when Gustavo stopped the track.

"See?" Kylie asked.

But Gustavo didn't listen to them. Instead he spun his chair to look at Kendall. "Swifted? Really? You couldn't go and punch old ladies instead?" Gustavo exclaimed.

"That's mean." Kylie said.

"I'm telling you, the things she said about me in this song, didn't happen." Kendall answered.

"OK here's what happened." Logan said playing the peacemaker. "Whatever people think happened." Then again sometimes he was really bad at it when he stated the truth.

"This song is going to be huge;" Gustavo said, "and if people think you dumped America's new pop princess your fans are going to dump you."

"Why is it always you, Kendall?" Kylie asked.

"He's the unofficial leader of the band, it was bound to happen." Carlos said.

"True." Kylie agreed. Then she decided she needed to have a talk with her best friend.

"Ok we can go find Lucy right now and see if she's still hurting and see if she'll go out with me." James said. Everyone agreed with him until the last part. Then Kylie's face fell. Kendall took his sister's hand and squeezed it.

"Try again." Kendall said.

"Ok, we'll go find Lucy right now and make sure she says the song is not about Kendall." James said.

Kelly looked at the tablet in her hands and read off it. "According to this she's at Colossal Studios today casting for her music video _Elevator Kisses_." Kelly read.

"Move out." Gustavo cried causing everyone to leave the control room. Then they spotted the video monitor for the security cameras and the paparazzi that had just pulled up outside.

"Stop," Kelly said halting everyone. "E! News. TV, web, and instant mobile update crews."

"How did they get here so fast?" Carlos asked.

"Because they're the fastest entertainment news team in the world," Gustavo said.

"That's what the E in E! News stands for. Entertainment." Kylie said. "They're not all that bad."

"I hate them and I don't want you talking to them until you talk to Lucy. Now, take the back door." Gustavo said pointing to Kendall.

"I'll go with him." James said. "'Cause I really want to make out with Lucy."

"Huh?" Kendall asked.

"Try that sentence again?" Kylie growled.

James swallowed hard. "I mean ... I'll go with him 'cause I work out and I can help him fight off the press. Come on you." James dragged Kendall off towards the back door and Carlos looked at Kylie.

"You ok?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah. We have to go talk to the press." Kylie said.

"Don't worry Gustavo, I can handle these guys." Carlos said putting on his helmet and giving it his signature double tap.

Logan grabbed it off his head and said "Don't worry Gustavo I can handle Carlos so he doesn't do anything scandalous."

"And I can handle the press. After all who better to handle Kendall and Lucy than Kendall's sister who is Lucy's best friend." Kylie said.

"That's what I worry about." Gustavo said. "Well let's do this."

They nodded and headed outside.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aw doesn't Carlos sound so concerned about Kylie? Makes me think he might be the only one to see what's coming. What do you think of that and the chapter in general? When Gustavo said take the back door I so wanted to write take it where but that would just disrupt the flow so I left it out. <strong>__**And yes I agree with Kylie that James's hair cut is a little off putting but I suppose it's what he's comfortable with so I can't complain. It's not like I know him or anything.**_

_**Review.**_


	86. Chapter 86

_**So do you like? Review please. I understand half of you will probably hate me for this chapter and I only want you to remember they are teens and Hollywood is full of pressure.**_

* * *

><p>Outside of Rocque Records they went to talk to the paparazzi and were bum rushed by them. Suddenly questions were flung everywhere and Logan and Carlos sneaked away. Kylie held up her hands and the reporters went quiet. "This song is not about Kendall. I don't know where you got the idea it is. Lucy, like most songwriters, just got her inspiration from things that were going on around her and knew that a lot of fans could relate. Like I told my fans at a concert once, these four boys are four of the sweetest, kindest, most caring boys I've ever met." Kylie explained.<p>

"You're just saying that because Kendall is your brother." The reporter said.

"No, I'm saying that because it's true. Look Kendall may be my brother but Lucy's a very good friend of mine and I know what she went through last year." Kylie explained. "I can't speak to how she came up with this song or any other as it's her prerogative to speak on it but I know that it's not about Kendall." Kylie expected that to persuade the paparazzi but suddenly they all turned toward Carlos.

"Die!" He screamed. Kylie glanced over to see both Carlos and Logan freaking out.

"Carlos hits old ladies." One reporter said.

"He was just—" Kylie started but they had already taken off to break the story.

"I saw the whole thing. He never touched her." Logan explained when Kylie, Gustavo and Kelly rushed over to them.

"Let me guess, there was a bee and since you're allergic you wanted to make sure she or you didn't get stung." Kylie said. Carlos nodded.

They heard tires peel and saw the E! News van drive off. "It's ok, they are going to look at the footage and realize that you just were helping her, not hitting her." Kelly said. "Right?"

"Let's hope so." Kylie said. Kylie took a deep breath and as the rest headed back inside to see what E! News had posted Kylie went to Colossal Studios to talk to Lucy.

"Who are you?" The security guard asked.

"Kylie Knight. Lucy's best friend," Kylie answered.

"Down the hall third door on the left," The guard said after looking at his list.

"Thanks." Kylie said. She entered the room and saw it was Lucy's dressing room. "Lucy."

"Hey, you heard the song." Lucy said.

"And was hounded by the paparazzi about how much of a jerk face my brother is. How'd they find out about you two?"

"It's was an old news story. Remember Chez Fancee?" Lucy asked.

"They saw you two leaving together. Lucy, you and Kendall were never actually dating. You were supposed to go on a date but Jo came back and you never did. Besides you said you were over him." Kylie said.

"I am, but like you said heartbreak sells." Lucy said.

"True but I can't let you Swift my brother. Just consider not telling everyone the song is about Kendall." Kylie said.

"I'll think about it."

"Good, but remember if you do hurt my brother I can release this footage from the Palm Woods security cameras showing that he asked you out in the hallway and elevator and you kissed then Jo came back."

"You wouldn't."

"You don't mess with family."

"I'll think about it."

"So, coffee later this week?"

"Deal," Lucy answered.

Kylie left and went back to the Palm Woods. There she got into the elevator and rode it up with Cher Lloyd. They looked at each other then looked down. "Well if it isn't Brit's pop princess Cher Lloyd." Kylie said.

"America's country princess Kylie Knight," Cher answered. They went silent and Kylie rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet.

"Well this is awkward." Kylie said. "What are you doing here?"

"James," Cher said as if she expected Kylie to know exactly what she was talking about.

Kylie searched his name and the top story was _James Diamond sings duet with Cher Lloyd._ "Uh oh. I did tell you he was sorry for blowing up your car."

"That doesn't excuse these pictures."

"So he's not singing a duet with you?"

"No."

"Oh great another scandal," Kylie said but the elevator had stopped and Cher had gotten out and headed for the apartment. Kylie sighed and followed. She walked in just as James smiled.

"Hey duet partner. I bet you have a ton of questions so let me start by saying uh one it's great to see you." James said patting her on the arm. "And two ..." James took off running.

Cher turned to follow. "Wait," she called "I can't run very fast in these heels."

"Don't kill him Cher, I need him later." Kylie called after him. "So another scandal?"

"That may have been my fault." Katie admitted. She explained what happened.

"I see. Fix it." Kylie said scrolling through the news updates on her E! News app. "Oh carp. Now E! News thinks Logan steals from grannies."

"And how are you going to help Kendall?" Katie asked.

"Well I've already talked to Lucy and reminded her that my very good relationship with Bitters means I have access to the Palm Woods security cameras and therefor I have proof it wasn't all that she said. So she won't be able to really Swift him." Kylie said.

"And Logan and Carlos?" Katie asked.

"I don't know." Kylie shrugged unable to come up with an excuse to help them.

Then James came back right after Cher did. "This is all your fault." James said to Katie not noticing Cher or Kylie until the former clapped him on the shoulder.

"Cher's here." Katie answered. James explained everything and why he crashed her recording. Then she told him about her video shoot and how after she shot it she was going to release a statement to the press about how they were just messing around for the camera's and there was no duet. After she left Katie and Kylie shared a look then they looked at James.

"We have to get you in that video without her knowing." Kylie said. "If we can then convince her producer to release the video before she knows you're in it she may not be able to hate you."

"Agreed," Katie and James agreed. Downstairs Kylie walked out of the elevator and came across Jo and Kendall talking to Buddha Bob, Jett and Camille.

Then Bob said "well since she Swifted you, why don't you just Kanye her?"

"That's a great idea." Jett said sounding excited. Then he added in a more confused tone "What's the caveman talking about?"

"Kanye West blocked Taylor Swift from speaking on stage. He just kept talking and she could never get a word in." Jo said.

"So we get into her press conference and keep her from Swifting me." Kendall said.

"Problem, though you probably could get in. After Kanye did that, though everyone was talking about him the press ripped him and Taylor's popularity skyrocketed. What do you think of the headline _Lucy Stone Kanyed by the press?_ It'll tear her apart. Let it ride." Kylie said.

"I don't know. You have to decide: Family or girlfriend?"

"Or stay out of it and take care of James." Kylie smirked and walked away heading to Colossal Studios to help James. Then she texted Lucy a copy of the security tape. After the video shoot Kylie caught the director and pleaded her case about uploading the video to the internet. He agreed and did so then Kylie rushed to the press conference and made her way backstage to see Lucy walking out on stage.

"Rumors have been swirling as to who my song _You Dumped Me for Her_ is about and whether or not it's Kendall Knight and I'm here now to tell you all the truth and answer all your questions." Lucy stopped and looked around. A couple of questions, that had nothing to do with the song, later Lucy glanced back in the wings and swallowed seeing Kylie waving her phone with the camera footage. Then she looked back at the audience. "The question I want to answer is who the guy in my song is and in fact he is sitting right—" Lucy started.

"What if," Carlos cut her off, "you were wrong about the jerk face in your song?" He suggested. Kylie peaked out and saw him in the back wearing a mustache and wig as a disguise.

Logan popped up next to him also wearing a wig and mustache. "Maybe he was just really confused and never meant to hurt you."

"Maybe you should date James Diamond instead and make out with him." James said. Lucy gave him a look and he swallowed. "I mean help us." He stage whispered motioning to the other guys.

Finally Lucy cleared it up stating it was about a few guys she knew and explained that like Kylie said Kendall was a great guy and very sweet. After saying good bye she walked off stage and looked at Kylie. "Sorry I ever—" Lucy started.

"I get it. Thanks." Kylie hugged her best friend. No more words needed to be said and Kylie followed Lucy back to her dressing room. They talked for a while as Lucy cleaned up and then the girls went to dinner before heading back to the Palm Woods where Lucy was moving in. Kylie promised not to tell the boys that Lucy would be right across the hall from them. Just as Jo turned off the TV Kylie walked in and impersonated Lucy's voice. "Hey guys." All four boys jumped.

"Oh jeeze. Don't do that Ky." Carlos said.

"Sorry." Kylie shrugged.

"I've got to say that was really nice of Lucy to do that." Jo said.

"She is a nice girl." Kylie said as Logan, Carlos, and James agreed with Jo.

"And it was really nice of you not to get mad at me." Kendall said to Jo. "Those lyrics were kinda hurtful."

"They're just lyrics." Jo said. "And we can always just turn off the song and forget about it."

"True." Carlos agreed.

"I mean it's not like Lucy is living here to keep reminding us." Jo said.

"Uh," Kylie said biting her nail. She then pointed to the door.

"Hey guys." Lucy said walking in. "I'm moving back into the Palm Woods."

"Ok." Kendall said trying to hide his panic.

"Cool." Jo said nervously. Kylie smirked. Lucy grinned and then headed for the elevator. They all stood and watched her.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh." Logan and Carlos sang.

"She will be mine." James said in a stage whisper.

"You want to date her so bad?" Kylie asked.

"Kylie I meant—"

"No, don't lie to me." Kylie said. James swallowed and looked down. "After everything you don't even have the ... Fine, you want to date her so bad: we're done. Have fun. And to think I convinced that director to post that video online for you so Cher wouldn't kill you." Kylie shook her head and walked off.

Upstairs in the crib Kylie explained in five words her relationship to both her mom and Katie then went back to her room. She texted the same explanation to Camille, Lucy, Kelly, and Griffin then went to bed. The next morning Kylie walked out of the back hallway to find her mom watching Kendall as he sat at a desk with an open laptop, a floor plan of the building, and four walkie talkies in front of him.

"Covert operations," Kendall answered. Kylie and Mrs. Knight both looked at him in disbelief. "To find out which apartment Lucy moved into so I can avoid her at all costs."

"Honey, she lives here now and you and Jo will just have to deal with this." Mrs. Knight said gently but firmly.

Kendall stood defiantly. "Negatory, because I have a team of special ops," he waved the walkie talkie that he had picked up and headed for the door, "that will make sure Lucy never comes between us. Over," Kendall said making a static noise as he held the walkie talkie to his mouth. Then he left the apartment.

Kylie looked at her mom out of the corner of her eye. "Should we tell him and them that Lucy lives across the hall?" Kylie asked.

"No," her mom answered shaking her head.

"But leaving it out means basically lying to them and I don't like doing it." Kylie said.

"True, but he'll find out eventually."

"I suppose." Kylie suddenly clapped a hand over her belly. "He just found out. That feeling of dread in my stomach."

Mrs. Knight looked at Kylie then changed the subject. "Where are you off too? The pool?"

"Yeah, maybe I'll find Jett. I need to remember how sweet, caring, and unself-centered I am. Jett's usually good for that." Kylie said she too left the apartment and found Jett hanging out at the pool looking more down than usual.

"What's wrong? Is it about Jo and Kendall?" Kylie asked.

"No, not really. I just feel a little lonely I guess." Jett said.

"Why? Your dad is a famous director slash producer and gets you every role you could dream of, plus you get to rub elbows with famous actors, and your mom spoils you rotten. What could make the great Jett Stetson feel all lonely?"

"Them." Jett said jerking his chin towards Kylie's friends. "I've never had friends like that. I mean I've had costars I've been friends with and there are all the ones that suck up to me but I've never had a friend last more than a year."

"Well we should celebrate." Kylie said.

"Celebrate what?" Jett asked looking at her astounded.

"Well it's the end of April right?" Kylie asked. Jett nodded. "And this time last year I was still on tour with Luke Bryan and missing my boyfriend like crazy until I got this message from an egotistical, stuck up, yet sorta sweet boy who told me I'd see my boyfriend before I knew it and that nothing bad would happen. We may not have the most conventional friendship Jett Stetson, but you've been my friend for longer than a year, and I'm not just using you because you're an amazing, popular, handsome actor." Kylie explained. "Come on, dinner. Tonight. My treat."

"But James—"

"Is too interested in Lucy, check it out."

They both looked towards the other end of the pool yard and the lobby. They saw the pair talking and suddenly they heard James cry "You will be mine."

"72 hours." Lucy said loudly. James looked confused. "When you break up with a girl or get dumped by a girl, one as sweet and kind and loving as Kylie, one who's my best friend, the mandatory waiting period before I could even consider it is 72 hours. That's three days."

"So after that?" James asked. Lucy shook her head. James frowned but followed Carlos inside as Logan still stood behind Kendall and Jo.

Kylie turned back to Jett who frowned. "I'm sorry," he said empathetically.

"Me too," Kylie answered honestly. "I mean, I sorta expected it, he does have wandering eyes but he's usually better at keep his urges under control. At least he used to be."

"You're right. We should celebrate. Or at least let me take you out to lunch to cheer you up."

"Thanks Jett." Kylie smiled. They talked for a while longer before they decided to go to lunch. Her phone dinged as she headed back upstairs to change.

_This just in, Pop Star and Country Princess Over!_ The notification from Kylie's E! News app read. She clicked on the alert and it brought up the app and it dished the story. _Sources close to both James Diamond and Kylie Knight revealed that the pair has gone their separate ways. The couple's relationship started just 14 months ago when they were on tour in their hometown of Minneapolis after what their friends said was a long standing attraction. The road was a bumpy one but everyone, to include their closest family and friends, thought the couple would make it through everything. However this morning when asked for comment both Kylie's manager and her agent revealed that they received the same information last night from the princess herself. The simple five worded statement, James and I are done, left a lot of questions and not much of an explanation of what happened between these two. Kylie's agent did tell us that the two hope to remain friends and that though upset, the _My Brother_ hitmaker didn't seem angry with the pop star. The only question that does remain is: which one ended the relationship?_

Kylie sighed and shut down the app before walking into the apartment. "You're all wet." Kylie said seeing Kendall.

"Yes." Kendall answered.

"Lucy?" Kylie asked.

"No." Kendall said.

"OK. Katie, did you talk to E! News this morning?" Kylie asked.

"Yes I figured we'd let the press know before everything exploded." Katie said.

"Thanks, I think." Kylie answered hesitantly.

"What happened?" Katie asked.

"If he mentions wanting to make out with Lucy in front of me again, he's going in the pool and he'll find all his pretty white t-shirts pink. Oh by the way, I have a lunch date with Jett but it's not really a date." Kylie said then walked back down the hallway. The other three Knights looked at each other but shrugged. After changing into a cute outfit Kylie went back downstairs and saw Jett waiting in the lobby.

"Well you clean up nice." Jett said.

"Two friends having lunch," Kylie stated, "but you look good too." Jett smiled and offered Kylie his arm. Kylie blushed but took his arm and he led her out to a truck. "A truck? I always figured you'd have a fancy sports car."

"Never underestimate a truck." Jett said. Kylie looked at him then climbed up into the truck. "Alright fine," Jett admitted starting the engine after he had climbed in as well, "my sports car is too easily recognizable. You need to keep a low profile for at least 48 hours and so I borrowed this from a friend."

"48 hours? Why?" Kylie asked.

"Because of the bro code." Jett said.

"I hate the bro code."

"Look those boys may grind my nerves and at times be better than me but they are the closest things I have to friends. You don't date a bro's ex for at least 48 hours."

"Unless she dumped him?"

"Even then. It's not fair. Besides the press could make it out that you dumped him for me and as okay as I am with that, he would not be. I know you still have to live with them and I don't want to ruin your reputation. That is why we are coming here instead of some fancy expensive place." Jett said as the truck stopped.

"The Ice Cream Palace? Thanks Jett." Kylie answered. As they ate lunch Kylie looked at him. "Are you really just jealous of them because they're really close?"

"All four of them? Yes. James? It's a little more than that. I mean he had it all, great friends, an amazing girlfriend, looks, what more could he want?"

"His parents to still be together, his mom not to be so scary, his mind to be completely made up when it comes to girls."

"What?"

"The parents thing is self-explanatory. His mom always gets what she wants and isn't told no easily which can be scary. And when it comes to girls well he just can't always make up his mind. If he could, he wouldn't be so hot after Lucy. Oh and by the way, you are just as good looking as James. I also seem to remember that you've had some good girlfriends too."

"Ones that only wanted me for my popularity. I've never had a girlfriend that was into me for me."

"That can't be true. Not if they saw this side of you."

"It is. You know I'm not like this often and maybe that's why I've never had a girlfriend who wasn't after something."

"You know, if we ever dated it wouldn't be about the fame."

"Why not? _I_ am amazing."

"You are but it's like Taylor Swift and that kid from One Direction. They're both popular enough on their own. I hate publicity stunts. I just want to make myself and my true, caring fans happy. I guess that's the difference. I want to date a guy who is sweet, kind, into me, and one who doesn't expect me to be perfect all the time." Kylie said.

"You deserve a guy ten times better than that." Jett said.

"Careful Jett you might be misinterpreted as a sweet, caring guy who's not so self-centered anymore." Kylie said.

"Maybe that's not such a bad thing."

"Maybe. Or maybe you're trying to butter me up for something. I said no publicity stunts and I mean it."

"Even if it could be good for both of us."

"Give it a couple days alright. I have to be the good guy here and I refuse to throw James under the bus. Even if he does deserve it."

"If he really knew what he had, he wouldn't have thrown you away like that." Jett said.

"I know." Kylie answered. When Kylie got home later she found out what the boys had learned about lying Kylie just hoped that she would never have to lie to them about her and Jett.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yes half this plot is from is from Big Time Lies and the other half from Big Time Scandal. I really hope you guys aren't too upset about what happened here. Like I said Hollywood is full of pressure and Kylie just wasn't having it. I know I could have changed it so they stayed together but it didn't really fit with the next couple of chapters. Did anyone else notice Jo's new apartment number is 3i and Jett's apartment number is 3H? They live like virtually right across from each other. Review?<strong>_


	87. Chapter 87

"So," Kendall said drawing Kylie's attention as she entered Rocque Records to record a new song, "when we all learned our lesson a couple days ago about not lying and causing scandals, did that not apply to you or teach you anything?"

Kylie looked from him to Gustavo, Kelly, and the other three boys confused. James looked sad but not all together angry with her.

"You know, I always knew that after we broke up you would be drawn to another pretty guy but I never thought you'd go there." James said.

"Go where?" Kylie asked finally.

"Go here." Kendall said holding up a copy of _Star Scoops_. It was the weekly magazine from the creators of Star News. On the front was a picture her and Jett walking hand and hand out front of the Hollywood Mall. The headline read _Jett's New Girl._

"You don't believe that do you?" Kylie asked.

"What should I believe?" Kendall asked.

"Do you really want the truth?"

"Yes," everyone said.

"Truth is," Kylie paused then realized it was none of their business so she changed the subject. "Are you mad that I may be dating Jett or are you mad that I didn't tell you about it and you found out from the press?"

"Found out ..." Carlos trailed off. "You completely avoided the question."

"Because it's none of your business. I love you guys but honestly my relationship is none of your business until he hurts me." Kylie said.

"We can't have your back if we know nothing about it." James said.

"So you are angry that you found out from the press and it's not about me dating a guy you don't really like."

"Bro code?" Kendall asked.

"Bro code is 48 hours. I've been there and it's not like he's that close to you anyway. You only use him when you need him." Kylie stated. "If you were really close with him, enough for him to follow the bro code, you'd hang out with him more. Look it's not like we're really dating. They must have seen me out with him a couple times and decided to come up with this story. I'm not going to deny it to the press; it won't do any good besides like you're always saying people are going to think whatever they want. This is good publicity for both me and Jett."

"Kylie ..." Logan started.

"No. This isn't like me going after another heartbreak; this is me trying to make friends that haven't known since I was a little kid. Please." Kylie said.

"We understand. We just hope you'll come to us if you ever need anything." Every head turned to look at James and Kylie gave him a grateful look.

"Now, I have a song to record. Speaking of songs, Kendall," Kylie prompted.

"Do you have it?" Kendall asked. Kylie nodded and pulled the CD and lyrics out of her purse. "Kylie and I wrote this song a while back, before the scandal with Lucy, and we want either her or Big Time Rush to record it." Kendall said looking at his producer.

"No." Gustavo said. "None of my artists write their own songs. Who is the master producer here?"

"You are," Kylie admitted, "but I've written six of my own songs, they wrote both _Cover Girl_ and _Oh Yeah_, and Taylor Swift writes her own songs all the time. Just consider it."

"Taylor doesn't work for me." Gustavo said.

"And if BTR does use it, you won't get angry?" Kelly asked.

"No. I mean ... Kendall and I agreed as long as both of us get credit for writing the song neither of us will get mad about who records it. It's not a love song either so it's pretty gender neutral."

"OK. Now get in the booth." Gustavo said. Kylie nodded and entered the recording booth to record another song.

* * *

><p>"Were you boys just playing baseball with cricket equipment?" Kylie asked as the boys joined her in front of the Palm Woods food cart in the Palm Woods park.<p>

"Yes." Carlos said as the boys looked at the angry crowd behind her.

"Why?" Kylie asked.

"Because none of us know how to play cricket and the rest of the equipment was checked out." James said.

"Was it smart to play in a crowded park though?" Kylie asked pointing to the crowd.

"No," all four said.

"How would the crowd like a refreshing snack courtesy of Big Time Rush?" Kendall asked.

The crowd agreed and the fivesome turned back to the food cart. "Gummy Buggies for everyone sir," James said. The vender looked at him then at the crowd and counted.

"That'll be ..." He trailed off and picked up a box from the ground setting it on top of his cart. "80 dollars."

All four boys looked stunned but pulled out their wallets. "Ok," James looked in his and then showed it to the vendor, "Oops out of money."

"Me too," Kendall added.

"I got nothing." Logan said shaking his head.

"Don't worry guys I got the cash." Carlos said leaning towards Logan. He handed the vendor the cash and smirked.

"Yeah this money's from a board game and it's not even enough." The vendor said in disbelief.

"Really?" Kylie said stunned. "Really? What do you guys do with your paycheck every two weeks?"

"Most of it goes into our accounts." Logan said.

"And the rest of it?" Kylie asked.

"I don't know." Kendall said.

"Do you want them or not?" The vendor asked.

Kylie rolled her eyes and pulled out a 100 dollar bill from her pocket. "Keep the change." Kylie said taking the box and turning around to toss the snacks to the crowd.

"Thanks Kylie." The vendor said.

Kylie nodded setting the now empty box down.

"Thanks Ky," Carlos said kissing her cheek.

"Yeah thanks," Logan said briefly hugging her.

"You're a star." Kendall said patting her on the head.

"Not a dog." Kylie answered.

"Nope you're great." James also kissed her cheek then the boys went inside.

"What was that all about?" Jett asked having seen her exchange with James.

"I just saved their butts. That's it. Besides we're still not dating and I'm not your property." Kylie said. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to go get lunch." After lunch Kylie was hanging out in her room when her mom burst in slamming the door behind her. Kylie spun and looked at her mom.

"I am not going back out there." Mrs. Knight said.

"What's wrong?" Kylie asked.

"No, not going back out there." Mrs. Knight said.

"Come on. If I go chase away the scary thing will you please go out there?" Kylie asked.

"It'll eat you." Mrs. Knight said.

"I'll be fine." Kylie stood and pulled her mom away from the door and opened it to see James walk past with something wrapped around him. "Did I just see James with a Boa Constrictor?" Mrs. Knight nodded. "Mom, their bite isn't fatal. Not really. They prefer to squeeze you to death. You'll be fine as long as James puts it in a cage. How did he get a snake anyway? This morning he had absolutely no money."

"Griffin gave them a bonus to see how responsible the boys are with their money." Mrs. Knight said.

"Well, this will backfire on the boys." Kylie said.

"Unless you're around to make sure the boys end up lucking out in the end." Mrs. Knight said. "Use some of your magic like usual."

"Fine. For now though I have to take Bacon for a walk." Kylie said. As she was coming back Kylie came across Katie. "Did you know that Griffin gave the boys a fat bonus?" Kylie asked.

"I did not but thanks." Katie said.

"How come I don't get a fat bonus?" Kylie asked.

"Because you can spend up to 5 grand a month without his written permission. It's in your contract. The boys can only spend a hundred a week." Katie said.

"Thanks. Later." Kylie grinned. Kylie walked around the building to the dumpster then took a shortcut through the pool yard. There she found James stumbling along with his snake wrapped tightly around him. Kylie spotted Jett and handed Bacon to him then reached out and ran a finger along the snake's back effectively calming him down.

"How did you ..." James gasped breathing easier.

"You have a snake, I like snakes." Kylie grinned. "Besides I'm magic."

"Right. Thanks." James said.

"Later." Kylie said taking her dog back from Jett. "Coffee?" Kylie asked Jett. He nodded and the pair headed inside.

After a very fun and fulfilling afternoon of hanging out with Jett, Kylie went home to find out James had lost his snake somewhere in the Palm Woods vent system and Kendall had bought 5,000 dollars worth of oranges. Both boys were so downcast that Kylie couldn't take it and went to bed early. Halfway through the night Kylie woke up feeling something heavy resting across her lap and around her arm so she ran a hand across it. Not feeling her puppy's soft fur Kylie sat up and grew her fairy wings out. The magic radiating off them lit the general area and Kylie saw Bacon sleeping in Katie's bed. Then she looked down and saw James's snake across her bed. Kylie sighed and shrunk her wings then laid back down rubbing the snake's back.

The next morning Kylie woke up just in time to see the snake's tail slip through the vents and knew that he was only seeking heat the night before. Though she knew she could use her magic to attract the snake, Kylie kinda wanted to see how far it would go so she walked out to the dining room to see her mom bringing Kendall a bowl of oranges and oranges laid out across the table.

Kylie zoned out until she heard laughing coming from Katie's phone. Kylie looked at her sister and said "Sun Squeezed?" Katie nodded. "Sorry Ken." He hung his head and the guy at the table stood up. Kylie looked at him carefully and noticed he was wearing a uniform from the orange company.

"Look kid, thanks for letting me stay on your couch last night," he said and Kendall nodded, "and for signing this orange for my daughter but I got to unload that truck and get down to San Diego." He explained.

He must have been the truck driver. Kylie's vague memory reminded her he was at dinner last night.

"Or you could take a tip from Logan," said boy answered popping out from nowhere, "and stay a little longer." Logan handed the driver a bunch of what looked like ones.

"Yeah that'd be great." The driver answered sitting back down as Logan fanned himself with ones. Kylie rolled her eyes knowing that Logan was using his bonus to tip people as he must have realized they were nicer when you did.

"Please tell me everyone else is being responsible with their money." Kendall begged as Logan headed out. A guy walked in just after and Kylie's phone chirped with a good morning text from Jett. Kylie smiled then texted him back. Her attention was drawn away from the phone when James walked out from the hallway in a snake charmer's outfit.

"Do I look like an idiot?" James asked. Kylie looked at him figuring she missed something.

"The animal control guy wanted 2,500 dollars to take apart the Palm Woods vent system to find his snake." Mrs. Knight said dully.

"But this snake charming outfit and flute was only 500 bucks. Now who's irresponsible with money?" James said backing towards the door.

"Still you," Kylie whispered. When the door shut behind James Kylie looked at her mother. "Does James realize most snake charmers charm pythons or cobras and that snakes are deaf and can only feel the vibrations of the sound waves? Also that flute isn't going to do him any good when the vent system covers more than six floors."

Mrs. Knight held her hands up and Kylie sighed going back to her text messaging. When it was just Kylie, Mrs. Knight, Carlos, and Carlos's assistant Mrs. Knight turned to Kylie. "Help them."

"Yes because my magic can turn about four thousand oranges into dollars, can bring back a snake, can force Logan to stop tipping people, can prove to Griffin that Carlos having an assistant is not a bad waste of money, and can bring back over 10,000 dollars. I've never made ten grand in seven hours." Kylie said.

"You've got to do something." Mrs. Knight said.

"Logan might be the easiest." Kylie said. It took her most of the morning to find Logan and when she did he just tried to pay her off. Kylie sighed but walked away and sat down in the lobby to watch James try to get himself unfolded from his cross-legged shape. Kylie watched as with a bit of her magic, her mom's help, and the help of two bystanders he managed it. James plopped down in frustration and Kylie used a bit more magic to persuade James to call the animal control guy to pull apart the vents without her having to say a word.

Three hours later, Kylie heard a commotion outside at the pool and turned to see people walking away leaving only Camille and Logan. Kylie blew some of her magic in their direction and saw Camille stand up. Kylie hoped that Camille wasn't so angry at Logan and his tipping habit that she was about to dump him. Her magic wouldn't be able to stop that.

"You didn't just ..." Kylie asked motioning to Logan as Camille entered the lobby.

"Just gave him a tip, didn't dump him." Camille said. Kylie smirked and rolled her eyes. Camille smiled then walked away. Kylie's attention then turned to Kendall who plopped down on the opposite couch looking very downcast. Kylie didn't have a chance to ask what was wrong because James picked that moment to walk over and start talking.

"Well I have no snake, no girl, and no money." James said.

"Your fault," Kylie said drawing his attention.

James looked at her for a moment before turning back to Kendall. "Tell me you have something to cheer me up." James demanded. Kendall smiled with an orange slice in his mouth. Kylie couldn't help but laugh. James smiled but sighed. "Let's just hope that Logan has some money left."

"Don't count on it." Kylie said flipping the page of the magazine she was reading. True enough Logan came in at that moment and climbed over the sofa to sit down next to Kendall. The three of them looked at each other and Logan lifted a dollar. Kendall spit out his orange slice and looked in disbelief.

"Are you serious?" Kendall asked.

"No, he's Logan." Kylie muttered. Despite his anger Kendall smiled. Then Carlos walked up as James sat down next to Logan. Kylie tuned Carlos out as she saw an article with her face staring up at her.

_Battle of The Blondes_ the headline read over a picture of her and Taylor. _Country Princesses feud over title_. Kylie rolled her eyes at the first line then read on to find out that some anonymous source had told the magazine, _Flash Monthly,_ that the girls were paid to look like friends in public and to boost the other's popularity when they got the chance but behind closed doors Kylie and Taylor couldn't stand each other. Not able to believe her eyes Kylie pulled out her phone and posted on the Double K Band's Skuttle-Butter:

_At __TSwift13__ Flash Monthly is unbelievable. __**NewSongTitle: **__**IThoughtWeWereFriends.**_

Kylie tagged both "new song title" and the title hoping Taylor would notice both or either. When Kylie looked up again all four boys were sitting across from her with Carlos now to Kendall's right and all four looked sad. "You out of money too, Carlos?" Kylie asked. The Latino nodded sadly. "Let me get this straight so I can figure out how mad he's going to be: you were given a bonus of $20,000 and in the course of 29 hours you managed to spend it all. And now on top of all that in less than an hour you have to tell Griffin that?" Kylie asked.

"No, we still have a dollar." James said as Logan held it up.

"Griffin, of course." Kendall said. Everyone looked at him. "We do what he would do." Kendall said taking the dollar from Logan.

All four headed for the vending machine and Kylie pretended to dust her hand off in the direction of the assistant who was looking at a magazine. What she was really doing was using her fairy dust to find out if he knew how to help the boys. Then it came to her. Kylie stood and walked to the boys repeating the motion which caused Logan, who was trying to open a bag of Gummy Buggies, to spill them all over the floor. Kylie knelt and held out her arm causing James's boa to slither out of the open vent and up her arm. "What? You think you get this lucky on your own?" Kylie asked as all four of them stared at her.

"My snake. Gordon Bartholomew Slytherton, you had me worried sick." James said running his hand along the snake's back.

"For the record I could have done this all along. Gordon here seems to be attracted to sweet smelling stuff, which is exactly what," Kylie looked around, "you-know-what smells like."

Then the animal control guy walked up. "Hey I'll take that snake off your hands for 100 bucks." He said holding up the cash. Kylie looked at James who nodded. Kylie handed over the snake convincing the snake that the man wasn't going to hurt him as Carlos took the money then rushed to his assistant who told them about selling the oranges to one of his old bosses. Soon Kylie found herself standing in Rocque Records as the day wrapped itself up.

"20,000 dollars. I'm proud of you fellas. You didn't waste one dollar of your bonuses and you proved me wrong. Which is weird because I am never wrong. _It's really weird._" Griffin emphasized the last part.

"Well I guess that means that the R in BTR stands for Responsible." Kendall said. The other three boys agreed. Kylie on the other hand was looking down at her Skuttle-Butter page so she missed what Gustavo and Kelly said next but she did hear the boys say that they didn't need access to their accounts and they gave the money back to Griffin. Then the boys took off.

"You know," Kylie peaked over her shoulder making sure the boys were actually gone, "you weren't actually wrong about them. They did waste it." Kylie explained what happened and all four adults smiled as Griffin handed the money to his assistant Obdul. "However oranges do not keep the goblins away. Mint does." Kylie said. "You just have to eat a bite of it once a week."

"How do you know that?" Kelly asked.

"I come from a hometown of monsters. One of the girls there was a goblin but we called her greedy pants instead. Later Griffin," Kylie turned but Griffin cleared his throat.

"We're not quite done with you yet." Gustavo said.

Kylie turned back around and sighed. "Let me guess, the _Flash Monthly_ article?" Kylie asked.

Kelly held it up and Kylie nodded.

"Well if you didn't happen to see Taylor's Skuttle-Butter page let me update you: _At __TheDoubleKBand__ At __FlashM__ is on to us._ Tag _**New Song Title**_ Tag_** Best Friends on The Run**__. _To which I responded: _At __TSwift13__ have an epic music video idea: two blondes driving down a dirt road away from the pap in a classic car._ Taylor responded: _Perfect, call you later bff_." Kylie explained looking down at her phone to read it off then showed it to Griffin. "So no drama, no scandal. Just go take your orange bath. Why break your superstition?" Kylie asked. Griffin nodded and Kylie headed out not noticing the boys standing in the break room and that they had heard everything.

Back at the Palm Woods James stopped Kylie in the lobby. "How much longer do you expect us to keep your secret from Griffin?" James asked.

"What secret? He already knows what I truly am and that we broke up." Kylie said spinning to look at the boys.

"You and Jett," James said.

"Jett and I aren't anything." Kylie shrugged. "You're not keeping any kind of secret."

"You call going out nearly every day with him not anything?" Kendall asked.

"We've had lunch three times a week for the past two weeks because y'all have been ditching me for sports events, Lucy, Camille, Jo, recording sessions, fun time, and "no girl time". Jett's been really nice. Also Jett's dad owns Stetson Productions. For the past two weeks Jett's been taking me around the sets his dad's at so I can get to know Mr. Stetson and so I've had a guest extra spot on one of his teen blockbuster movies, been cameo-ed in another, and had a cameo on one of the TV shows Mr. Stetson directs. I'm set to do four more cameos for Mr. Stetson and one for New Town High. It's my way of keeping in the news. And that cameo in the movie is me doing a music video at the end credits. I'm going to be on their soundtrack. Jett is really cute, the second most handsome boy at the Palm Woods, but until he officially asks me out there's nothing between us." Kylie said shrugging. She smiled then went upstairs.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So what do you think? Do you like? Review please.<strong>_


	88. Chapter 88

_**Anything you recognize from the series is obviously not mine. Review please.**_

* * *

><p>"Kelly, my favorite agent slash amazing person." Kylie said as she found Kelly in the lobby of Rocque Records.<p>

"What is it?" Kelly asked.

"E! News wants an interview with me on Friday."

"That's in two days."

"Yes. I think they want to know about me and James and about the rumors that are still swirling about me and Jett." Kylie said.

"I see."

"It's my way to keep on top. Fans want to hear from me and since the radio stations are kinda small out here in L.A., well the country ones are, this is my chance. Everyone listens to E! News."

"Alright. You do know that I can't be there, right? It's the same day the boys are shooting the cameo for Coco point O." Kelly said.

"Even though the boys don't like all these cameos?" Kylie asked.

"They'll be ok."

"Yeah, I guess. At least Carlos will. He has a sorta major crush on the lead actress Dara. However that could make them more comfortable with doing the show."

The next day Kylie met Jett for their regular lunch meeting. "Kylie, there's something I need to ask you." He said halfway through it.

"To guest star or cameo on New Town High? Or is it to help break up my brother and Jo?"

"You already agreed to guest star on New Town High, next Monday remember? Though I still think she is missing out by dating him and not me, I know you'd never say yes to helping me break them up. This is something more personal."

"I can't guarantee you an answer but you can ask."

"We've been hanging out for nearly a month now, having lunch, stuff like that and I'm starting to see why James was so attracted to you. You're sweet, kind, brilliant when you want to be, and you are amazing."

"Jett," Kylie warned.

"You are perfect for me Kylie, and I think it's time to take our relationship to the next level."

"Next level as in more than lunch?"

"As in actually dating. We don't have to tell the press but I want to call you my girlfriend. We're really good for each other."

"And this isn't just to get your agent or Dad or another girl off your back?"

"Not entirely no. I won't insult your intelligence and tell you that isn't part of it as it is, but we're also really good together."

"And you're not at all worried about it all being a rebound?"

"So what if it is? Look at your rebound after Sammy, you two lasted 13 months."

"I never thanked you properly for your part in that. It was really sweet of you and I didn't expect it from you. Carlos sure, but never you. Thank you."

"Anything for you," Jett said.

"Let me think about it ok?" Kylie asked. "If we were just two ordinary kids, my answer would be instantly yes, but we're not. We have to worry about our press, our fans, and our reputations. I have to think about everything before I say yes. It's not really you that has me worried."

"This is starting to sound like a breakup speech."

"It's not. I just need time."

"Ok but don't take too long, my heart can't take it."

"Don't worry I'll sort it out soon."

Later that day Kylie was joined in a cabana by Jo, Lucy, Camille, Katie, and the Jennifers.

"So what are we here for?" Blonde Jennifer asked.

"Jett Stetson. Camille and blonde Jennifer dated him, Jo works with him and lives across the hall from him, and the rest of you are also girls that I trust." Kylie said.

"You know I know very little about boys." Katie said.

"You're just here on a business level." Kylie said.

"What about Jett?" Camille asked.

"What's he like, as a boyfriend?" Kylie asked.

"Did he ask you out?" Jo asked.

"Yes. I told him I'd have to think about it." Kylie said.

"Well he sure knows how to pamper a girl." Blonde Jennifer said.

"I took him to an awards show once," Curly haired Jennifer said, "and he bought me an entire new outfit and he showed up three minutes early to pick me up."

"Yeah, he was never late." Camille added.

"You have to remember that he is slightly egotistical and narcissistic." Jo said.

"And no one is more egotistical and narcissistic than James. Jett is kinda tame compared to him."

"What do you think your fans will think?" Katie asked.

"I don't know. I know some of them won't be happy. Like some of them aren't happy now that James and I broke up but I know the KORB only wants me happy." Kylie said.

"Maybe but this could turn into a media circus. More so than it did with you and James. I mean you and James were big but Jett is also a very famous actor and do you really think the press is going to leave you alone about it?" Katie asked.

Kylie sighed and turned to Lucy and brunette Jennifer. "You two haven't said anything." Kylie said.

"I'm still upset you dumped James." Lucy said.

"You know why I dumped him."

"Yes, but I also know that he was really good for you."

"True, but when you came back he couldn't think of anything but dating you." Kylie said.

"Why do you want to date Jett?" Jennifer asked softly.

Kylie stared at her for a moment. "He's funny, and sweet when he wants to be, plus he's really cute, and really popular." Kylie said. "He treats me as well as James does and I guess I just want to see what else is out there."

"So what do you need us for? You've got good reasons there and from what I've seen he's not all that bad of a guy, at least not to you." Jennifer said.

"Thanks." Kylie stood and walked out. Upstairs she found Carlos playing a racing game. "Hey Carlos, can I get your opinion on something?" Kylie asked.

"Sure." Carlos said, pausing the video game.

"What do you think of Jett? And I don't mean what the four of you are bound to think because of the animosity between him and Kendall."

"Animosity?" Carlos asked looking at her.

"Tension. Hostility."

"He's an ok guy. Kinda self-centered and egotistical but what guy with that kind of fame isn't?"

"If I dated him would you think I was just jumping from one egotistical, hot guy to another?"

"You don't jump and you're not after fame. You hate the spotlight but Jett treats you right. It wouldn't hurt to explore it." Carlos said.

"This is why you're my favorite." Kylie said.

"Thanks, I think." Carlos said slowly. "Ooo, text from Gustavo, he has big news for me."

"Just you?"

"And the boys. Later Ky, oh and tell Jett yes, soon."

"What? How did you—?" Kylie asked.

"You wouldn't have asked. Later." Carlos said.

Carlos raced out of the apartment and Kylie picked up his game, saved it, then quit and put in her own game. About 45 minutes later Kylie went to the bathroom and when she came back out she saw James, Carlos, Logan, Katie, and Kendall sitting on the couch with everyone but Kendall playing a racing game and all but Katie all bandaged up.

"So what was the big news?" Kylie asked sitting down at the counter and spinning around to look at them.

"He called us down to the studio to do a cameo for Taser Tots." Carlos said as James readjusted the ice pack on his knee.

"Ouch." Kylie said.

"And we're not doing any more cameos." Kendall said. Suddenly the phone rang and Kendall picked it up. After a few minutes Kylie heard him say "Gustavo, no more cameos." He paused for a minute to let Gustavo talk then said "Oh really? Well then um, no more cameos." He nearly yelled the last part and Kylie sighed. Kendall hung up and tossed the phone on the ground.

"What TV show this time?" James asked.

"Coco.O," Kendall answered. Carlos paused the video game and sat up excitedly.

"You mean the Kidzie Channel TV show about the girl robot but only her spunky best friend knows that she's a robot and if the popular kids found out she'd be scrapped for parts?" Carlos asked looking between James and Logan.

"That's the one." Logan said.

"A lot of our fans worship that show." James said.

"And the robot that plays Coco ... She's amazing." Carlos said sounding love-struck.

"Carlos, she's an actress named Dara Laramie but I've heard she has this horrible step-mom who controls everything and treats her like Dad treated me." Kylie said.

"How do you know?" James asked.

Kylie swallowed. "Jett's heard things. It's why he refuses to be on that show even though it could skyrocket his popularity."

Kendall looked at the other three. "We all agreed: No more cameos." Kendall said.

"Ok but before you say no, just watch a little bit of the show." Carlos said. He turned the TV from the video game to the most recent DVR-ed episode of Coco.O and let it play. He laughed as he paused it after a couple seconds. "I love her."

"I am not doing another dangerous cameo because Carlos is in robot love so somebody else give me another reason why we should do it." Kendall demanded. James mentioned snacks and Kylie figured that was because the studio was out of snacks.

"Like I said, that show can skyrocket your popularity. Your fans are going to love you even more if you do the show and besides Carlos has a crush, can you really deny him that chance? How often does Carlos get a crush that could actually become something?" Kylie asked.

"Just look at him." Logan said motioning to Carlos who gave Kendall the most pathetic puppy dog pout.

"Darn it." Kendall snapped.

"Well, have fun tomorrow." Kylie said.

"You're not coming with us?" Kendall asked.

"Nope, I have an interview with E! News. They want to talk about the new album, me and James, and the rumors swirling about me and Jett." Kylie shrugged. "But tell me all about it."

Friday morning Kylie showed up early at the set and went to hair and makeup. After what seemed like forever of strumming her Stratocaster in the green room, they called her out on stage. Kylie handed the guitar to a stage hand who promised to take good care of it then she sat down on the comfy white couch opposite Terrence.

"The question that is on everyone's mind," Terrence said to kick things off.

Kylie knew where the question was going and said "the one you probably won't get a firm, positive, comprehensive answer to." Kylie smirked.

"I have to ask anyway. You and James, who ended it and why?" Terrence asked.

"I ended it. The night before you broke the story. That was about a month ago now. As to why ...? We just had different priorities. Look, James is a great guy and I won't lie, it did hurt, but things weren't the way they should have been between us. When you realize that, you have to do something about it. We're still great friends but we're not as close as we should be or as close as we used to be."

"By different priorities you mean ..."

"We wanted different things. Besides, isn't James old news?"

"I suppose. The fans still want to know though. If you're not going to tell us any more then tell us about you and Jett Stetson. Is there anything more to the rumors about the two of you together?" Terrence asked.

"Hanging out together? Yes, he's a good friend of mine. Dating together? No. He's very attractive and very good for me but we are not dating. I want it clear that I didn't dump James for Jett. James is confused by the options he has in front of him. He is really sweet and amazing but even he admits he's not the sharpest tool in the shed if you get my drift. Jett on the other hand knows what he wants and isn't afraid to go after it. There is an attraction there and it could work out but at the moment I'm worried about a lot things and as long as I'm sure that the Jett situation isn't going to bring me bad press I see no harm in letting things go the way they will."

"So you're just friends?"

"My relationship with Jett is like my relationship with Logan."

"Logan Mitchell of Big Time Rush."

"Yes, a very good friend with the possibility of becoming more."

Terrence saw how uncomfortable Kylie looked and smiled. "So your third CD."

"It's called _Finding Home_. The first album was all my dad. He wrote or co-wrote every song and it was something he wanted to use to get everyone to see that I'm just some down home country girl. The second album was all about what the fans wanted. Things that people love about coming home to those who love you and place where you belong. This album is about me finding my roots. I wanted a sort of old, classic country feel to it. I wanted it to feel like I was finding a place I could call my home and making it into something I could relate to. Plus with George Strait on the album it didn't feel right going for that new country feel."

"What influenced you the most when writing these songs?"

"Things that were going on around me: a feeling, a scene, a person, but I also hoped to get the feel of songs that were popular back when Tanya Tucker or Loretta Lynn or Dolly Parton were hot. Songs that they would sing. I've always been influenced by the classic sound of country music and I wanted my fans to sorta hear that too. The only exception to that is the song _Forgiveness_. It's got that slow sort of feel to it but since I wrote it with Hunter Hayes it has a more modern tone to it than the rest of the songs."

"Have you written all the songs on your new album?"

"Not all of them. I wrote _Forgiveness_ with Hunter, I wrote the last verse and chorus of _Daddy's Girl_ but George wrote the rest of the song, and my producer wrote _Small Town Country Girl_."

"Speaking of songs I hear you want to share a new one with us."

"It's called _24/Seven_. Uh since my producer is also the producer slash manager slash song writer for Big Time Rush as well, our album takes a little longer than some of the bigger companies do to put out music. I was feeling bored one afternoon and in the mood to party so I started strumming this chord." Kylie started. She retrieved her guitar and demonstrated the chord. "About ten minutes later my brother walks in with his acoustic guitar and in like no time at all we had this song written."

"So let's hear it." Terrence said.

Kylie nodded and began strumming her guitar. Then she began singing.  
><em>"I can feel it in the air,<br>I like the truth but love to dare,  
>Livin' life like it's a vacation.<em>

_"We are golden like the sun,_  
><em>Never never age, we all stay young<em>  
><em>'Cause we're the here and now generation.<em>

_"Try and knock us down,  
>We'll get up every time.<br>We can run this town.  
>So let's do what we like, do what we like."<em> From there Kylie launched in to the chorus and a few minutes later finished the song.

"That is an amazing song." Terrence said. Kylie set aside her guitar and smiled.

"Thanks. I was hoping you'd like it. I'm not sure it's going to make it on the cd though." Kylie said.

"Why not?"

"It's got more of a pop sound to it so our producer will probably use it for Big Time Rush instead. Doesn't bother me though. It's what has to happen."

"Looks like we're running out of time so is there anything else you'd like to say?" Terrence asked.

Kylie took a deep breath and looked at the camera that was focused on her. "Two nights ago Blake Shelton held a benefit concert for everyone affected by the Tornado that ripped through Moore, Oklahoma. Yesterday afternoon another tornado touched down in Tulsa and two more in Arkansas. To everyone who was affected by these natural disasters my friends, my family, Rocque Records, and the RCM CBT Globalnet Sanyoid family wish you all the best and hold you in our hearts in what we hope is a speedy recovery." Kylie said dearly.

The interview ended shortly after that and after speaking with Terrence for a couple moments Kylie went home. Not long after she made it home and had put away her guitar, the boys came home. As Kylie walked out of the back hallway Kendall rushed to her and wrapped her in a hug.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well there you have it. The first scene from <strong>_**Big Time Cameo**_** and another interview from Kylie. Thanks to all of you that are reviewing and reading. Keep it up. Review more please?**_


	89. Chapter 89

_**Here's the next chapter. Including but not limited to Big Time Cameo, Big Time Tour Bus (a scene from it), and a few other things. Hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

><p>"Uh ok Kendall, what's going on?" Kylie asked trying and failing to pull back from the hug.<p>

"I never thought I would ever know how it feels." Kendall said.

"How what feels?" Kylie asked looking past Kendall at the other three.

"To hear about it or watch it in a video ... it's nothing compared to actually seeing it in person."

"Ok help me out. What's he talking about?" Kylie asked.

"You were right." James said.

"I usually am." Kylie said shaking her head still totally befuddled.

"About Dara's stepmom. She was a real witch." Carlos said.

"Carlos that's not nice. A lot of witches I know are nice. My mother included." Kylie said.

"They call her stepmonster." Carlos said.

"She controlled nearly everything Dara did and the entire show." Kendall said pulling back slightly.

"The snacks she had set out were not edible. Eatable? Edible?" James said then asked.

"Whoa. It's edible." Kylie said.

"Technically eatable is a word as well." Logan said.

"Not the point here." Kendall said. "Kylie, I am so sorry for not helping you when it came to Dad. You deserve so much better than everything you've gotten lately."

"Kendall, you're here now, that's all that matters." Kylie said.

"No, it's not. Putting up with that man for two and a half months, everything he said to you, everything he did. He basically controlled your life and it's not fair."

"It's not, but Kendall that was years ago. I'm getting over it." Kylie said. "I am going to be fine. Tell me all about your cameo. And let's sit down." So they all sat down on the couch and Kendall kept an arm around Kylie shoulders. When they finished Kylie smiled. "I'm so proud of you Carlos. She sounds really sweet and I love that you stood up for her. I'm also proud that you helped change her stepmom. I hope it sticks. God knows with Dad it didn't."

"Well with the video Dara has now I don't think her mom is going to do anything stupid." James said.

"When do you guys leave for your promo tour?" Kylie asked.

"Sunday," Logan said.

"For how long?"

"Two weeks." Carlos said. "But Mama Knight did say you guys were going to see our show in San Diego."

"I just don't get why you can't have a show in L.A. It's cheaper, you don't have to go anywhere, a lot of your fans live out here, and it's cheaper." Kylie protested.

All four boys shrugged.

"Oh look." Kylie said pointing to the TV. "My interview's on. Why don't you boys watch it?"

"Where are you going?" James asked as Kylie stood.

"To the pool to roast marshmallows. They don't taste quite the same over a stove." Kylie said. "Later." Kylie grabbed the marshmallows then headed to the pool.

"I guess my answer is no then?" Jett asked sitting down next to Kylie as she was on her sixth marshmallow.

"What answer? And why would you think that?" Kylie asked.

"My relationship with Jett is like me and Logan. He's very attractive but at the moment I'm worried about a lot of things and don't want the bad press." Jett said quoting from Kylie's interview.

"You do know Logan and I dated right?"

"You did?"

"For like three months in the sixth grade. Then he dumped me for a redheaded cheerleader who I still can't stand."

"I didn't know you dated Logan."

"Not many do. Jett ... my answer is yes."

"Really?"

"Yes but—"

"You don't want to go public?"

"I'm spending tomorrow morning with the guys. They leave Sunday for their radio promotional tour."

"That's fine. Just remember that you have to spend at least part of tomorrow in that bear suit for your cameo."

"Right tomorrow afternoon," Kylie said spearing another marshmallow. Kylie settled back into her seat and Jett slung an arm over Kylie's shoulders and watched her roast marshmallows. "You sure you don't want one?" Kylie asked.

"Not really a big fan of marshmallows."

"Oh, ok." Kylie shrugged. "Katie's birthday it's the day after the boys come back from their two week tour. I want to ask you a favor and you can say no but I'm hoping you'll say yes."

"You want me to be there?"

"Of course I do. What I meant to ask is can you get Dak Zevon to be there? I know you did for the pool party I threw last year but I was hoping that you'd do it for Katie too. I don't particularly like the kid but he's Katie's favorite actor and in her eyes a major hunk so if you could I would be deeply appreciative."

"I'll set up the meeting but you have to talk to him. Just remember that it's for your sister. But why is it so important?"

"The weekend before Kendall's 13th birthday my mom took us to The Water Park of America and her dad paid for everything. Rented out the entire party room for like five hours. For my 13th birthday party the next weekend my Pappy Knight took all of us up Danger Mountain to go snowboarding and tubing. We're not Jewish or anything so that's not why 13 is important but my mom thinks that 13 is the first year you're a teen so you have to kick it off right. If Katie's party doesn't match up to ours I will never hear the end of it." Kylie said.

"Fine if you can't get Dak to come then I will." Jett said.

"Thank you." Kylie kissed his cheek then went back to her marshmallows.

The next morning Kylie woke up to find James sitting on the window seat watching her. "Morning," James said.

"'Cause that's not creepy at all," Kylie answered.

"You said yes last night."

"How do you know?"

"I saw Jett when I went for my run this morning."

"Are you ok?" Kylie asked sitting up and pulling Big Time Bear into her lap, hugging him close.

"Shocked, slightly worried, but it's your life and though I expected you to still be holding out hope that we'd get back together I can't expect you to just put your life on hold for me." James answered wiping his hands on his jeans.

"Aren't you sweet?" Kylie asked kicking off her covers.

"I try to be." James said.

"That was sarcasm." Kylie said looking through her closet for clothes to wear.

"What do you want me to say Ky?" James asked.

"I don't know, nothing I suppose." Kylie sighed turning to look at James.

"Kylie, you know how I feel."

"But I also know how you feel about Lucy because, just like me, she turned you down."

"That's not the only reason."

"But it's part of it. James, I understand and as far as I'm concerned this doesn't have to go any farther."

"Are you sure?" James asked.

"Yeah. How about we get breakfast?" Kylie asked.

"Only if you let me dress you. If we are going out to breakfast, just you and me I don't want you in sweats."

"You don't think I—"

James cut her off. "No, you know I think you look beautiful no matter what you wear I just want to—"

"Accentuate it?" Kylie asked.

"Exactly," James said. Once Kylie was dressed they went out to breakfast and when they got back Kylie spent the next half hour with Logan then Carlos. Then she and Kendall went skateboarding.

"Ken, do you remember your 13th birthday party?" Kylie asked.

"Yeah, we went to a water park." Kendall answered.

"And mine?"

"We went to ... Danger Mountain."

"So you remember how epic they were?"

"Yeah, what are you getting at?"

"If we don't make Katie's as epic, she's going to feel like she doesn't matter as much." Kylie said.

"What do you want me to do Kylie?" Kendall asked as they came to a stop.

"Jett is going to talk to Dak Zevon to get him there, he is her favorite actor."

"What do you need me to do?"

"Talk to Victoria Justice. You're going to be tour with her this summer. You're doing like 14 concerts with her next two weeks."

"You want me to get her come." Kendall said.

"Please? Look she's an amazing actress, Katie's favorite, and she's a great singer. Did you know her manager and producer called Gustavo to get rights to do a pop version of _You're The Reason_?"

"Wow. That's impressive." Kendall said.

"So now you see why she has to be there?" Kylie asked.

"Yeah and I'll ask her." Kendall said.

"Thanks."

Later that afternoon Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan walked into the lobby dressed as Abe Lincoln, a cowboy, a girl, and a spaceman respectively. Kylie stood in her bear suit with her hands on her hips and waited for the boys to notice her. "There's a bear in the lobby." All four boys said at once. Kylie waved her hands and roared like a bear causing them to scream "run" then they did just that. Kylie chased them for a while through the pool yard, around the lobby, up and down the stairs, until finally she just sat down next to Jett in the lobby and watched the boys run a little while longer.

Eventually they all stopped and took seats. "What's going on with the bear?" James asked Jett.

"Guest star for next week. New Town High's director wanted us to spend a little time together and for them to spend a little time in costume." Jett answered. "That doesn't explain why you guys are in costume."

"It's what happened when we stepped into the elevator." Carlos shrugged. Kylie grunted at Jett and he nodded.

"So who's in the bear suit?" Logan asked.

"Can't tell you," Jett said.

"What do you mean you can't tell us?" Kendall asked.

"He means he really can't." Jo said walking in from the pool yard. "None of us know. They want it to be some sort of big surprise."

"I got the bear the job so I do know, I've just been sworn to studio secrecy. I really can't tell you." Jett said.

"Wait, where's Kylie?" Carlos asked.

"I think she said she had to run out for a minute." Jett said.

"I haven't seen her all day." Jo said.

"We haven't seen her since an hour ago." Carlos said.

"You know what that means." James said. He looked at Kendall, Logan, and Carlos and then they all glared at Jett. "We know what you're like Jett Stetson. We also know what Kylie is like and how much she likes you. We may be leaving here for two weeks but we see everything and you are going to treat our kid sister like a lady and a princess. If you hurt her—" James started.

"Just remember who came up with Lord Prankerton's day of Pranks to begin with." Kendall finished.

Jett looked at the bear then nodded. "Of course I will treat her right. She's already been hurt enough. Why would I hurt her more?" Jett asked.

"Just a warning," Kendall said.

"I think he gets it." Carlos said looking at the bear curiously. Then he smiled like he knew a secret no one else did. The bear growled and Carlos looked away.

The next day Kylie looked up from her coloring book and two page script to see Carlos filming himself as the boys got ready to leave.

"Yo! What's going on guys? It's Carlos here and we are super stoked for our two week radio tour to promote our third album." Carlos said. Kylie figured that he would post the video on Shoob Tube and increase the boys' popularity. She just hoped that the haters wouldn't hog the comments again and upset the boys especially Kendall who was currently saying goodbye to Jo.

"Right," Logan said popping up behind Carlos, "I don't want to be late let's go." Then the camera panned around so it was pointed towards Kylie who was coloring at the table and James who was watching her.

"But Kendall is sad," James said walking towards the boy, "because he's not going to see Jo for two whole weeks. Watch them get happy." James finished as he pushed Kendall and Jo together. Then Carlos turned the camera back towards Kylie.

"Are you going to miss us?" Carlos asked Kylie.

"Mmm, maybe not." Kylie said.

"Why not? You're not going to have anyone to color with." Carlos said.

"Even though you're only going to be gone for two whole weeks of course I'm going to miss you. Kendall and James not so much. Logan, a bit more than them but you the most." Kylie said.

"Good luck tomorrow." Carlos said then Logan called again for them to go. Carlos shut off the camera and hugged Kylie before leaving. James also hugged Kylie then Kendall did. Kylie and Jo followed them down to the buses where they met up with Camille. After another round of goodbyes the boys left and Kylie sighed.

"Well two weeks without those boys." Kylie said.

"But you still have me." Jett said in Kylie's ear as he wrapped his arms around her.

"So you two are official then?" Camille asked.

"What can I say? He's cute and James is sorta ok with it so I didn't see a problem." Kylie said. "Unless you girls have a problem."

"Nope, no problem at all," Camille said.

"Are you going to come over tonight so we can rehearse your scenes?" Jett asked softly.

"Sure, say seven? Just after dinner?" Kylie asked.

"Eight would be better. My dad said he could get us a prop gun but he doesn't get home until eight."

"Your place?"

"My parents place. I'll text you the directions."

"Great thanks." Kylie said.

"Does your brother know you and Jett are dating?" Camille asked.

Kylie looked up at Jett. "He did threaten me yesterday." Jett said.

"Right while we were talking about the bear." Jo agreed.

"I'm certain he does. If he doesn't, don't mention it." Kylie said.

Later that night Kylie told her mom that she'd be over at Jett's and took a cab over there. Once there the guard let her in and Kylie took a seat on the couch. Jett sat on the edge of the desk and Kylie looked around.

"This place is beautiful." Kylie said looking to her left out the big French doors. Jett looked out the doors too and nodded.

"I'll tell my dad you said that." Jett answered.

"Jett, how many times have I told you not to sit on my desk?" A voice snapped behind Kylie.

"Sorry Dad." Jett answered standing. Kylie also stood and turned to face Mr. Stetson.

"Mr. Stetson. You have a beautiful home." Kylie said.

"Thank you Kylie. Now, with this gun it's just like a real gun. Point and shoot. You ever do this with a real gun Jett Stetson; I will put you six feet under myself." Mr. Stetson said. Jett nodded raising his hands. "Good." Mr. Stetson walked over to Jett and stood next to him. "Now this gun is a prop gun. Gives the same flash but there's no projectile. It's the same size and the same weight as the dart gun that will be used in your scene. Now Jett's going to play himself, I'll play the girl he's talking to, and Kylie you'll play the bear. We'll run the lines a couple times because I only have one shot in the gun. Kylie, when I say bang the gun goes off and I want you to crouch. The floor is too hard for you to smack it several times. We'll run it up to right before Jett's character pulls the tranq-ed bear out of the room. When you get to that part, tap her on the shoulder and stand up." Mr. Stetson explained.

They ran through the scenes for the next hour and finally Mr. Stetson nodded.

"Great. I think you got it well enough to do it without the script. Jett, Kylie, this time we'll use the gun and Kylie, I want you to drop. Put that pillow down so you don't hit your head. You think you can drop?" Mr. Stetson asked.

"Yeah," Kylie said.

"Good. We'll run through the entire scene and Jett, I want you to pull her completely out of the room."

"Yes sir."

Meanwhile the neighbor boy had been watching the stars and then turned his telescope to the den where Kylie and Jett were acting. He smiled seeing that his neighbor was with a girl and pulled out his camera hoping to get some pictures to sell to the press. He began snapping pictures when he saw the flash from the gun and the girl drop. The boy swallowed and continued to take pictures watching as his neighbor pulled the girl out of the room. The light went out in the Stetsons' den and the boy freaked out before calling the cops and telling them exactly what he had seen happen.

The next morning when Katie pulled open the door and saw two uniform police officers and the police commissioner. She had met him when Kylie had performed for his daughter's birthday party. "Mom!" Katie called.

"Hello officers, Commissioner. What can I do for you?" Mrs. Knight asked nervously.

"We're here about your daughter Kylie." The Commissioner said.

Mrs. Knight looked at Katie, back at the officers, and promptly fainted.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oh, oh, oh, oh! Uh oh something bad has happened. Wonder what's got the police involved. I was watching CSI: Miami when I wrote the last half of this and the first half of the next chapter so if any of you think it's familiar that's where the idea came from. Review?<strong>_


	90. Chapter 90

_**What? No outrage? No uproar? No one asking why I killed Kylie? Or are you all too smart to fall for something like that. Well either way you find out what really happened in this chapter.**_

* * *

><p>When Mrs. Knight woke up she found herself lying on the couch. "You ok?" The Commissioner asked.<p>

"Yes, what happened?" Mrs. Knight asked sitting up.

"They said they wanted to talk to you about Kylie." Katie said.

"Is she alright?" Mrs. Knight asked looking at the commissioner who was now sitting on the opposite end of the couch.

"When was the last time you saw your daughter Kylie?" The Commissioner asked.

"Dinner last night. Right after she finished loading the dishwasher she told me she would be heading over to Jett's parents' house. She left here maybe 7:30. I got a text about eight saying she made it and she'd be home later." Mrs. Knight explained.

"Is it strange for her not to come home?"

"A little but I figured she got wrapped up in what they were doing and instead of waking me up late when she got home she may have crashed at a friend's."

"We're going to need a list of all her friends."

Katie pulled out a notepad and began writing them all down.

"And their addresses or phone numbers." The Commissioner said.

"Sure." Katie agreed.

"How would you describe Kylie's relationship with Jett?" The Commissioner asked.

"They just started dating Friday. They've been hanging out for the past month but I think they became official Friday night. They really like each other." Mrs. Knight said. "And on top of all that he's known her since she moved here in 2011."

"Would he have any reason to hurt your daughter?"

"Not Jett, he couldn't really hurt a fly. Besides Kylie knows taekwondo. She knows how to protect herself."

"What about Mr. Stetson, Jett's father?"

"No, Commissioner, my daughter is very smart, legally a genius. She knows how to stay out of trouble and she knows how to protect herself. There is no way she would ever end up in a position where she could get hurt. What happened?"

"We believe your daughter was killed by Mr. Stetson last night." The Police Commissioner said.

"Now you listen here Mr. Commissioner. My twins are closer than any other pair of people I know. It shocks most everyone I come in contact with. If something happened to Kylie, I would have gotten a frantic phone call from Kendall telling me something was wrong with Kylie. Six summers ago Kendall went to sleep-away-camp an hour from our house. Kylie fell down the stairs and sprained her wrist. Ten minutes after it happened he called me from a phone he and his friends had "gotten" from a chaperone and begged me to tell him what had happened as he had a shooting pain in his wrist. Trust me. If Kylie was dead Kendall would have called and he'd be on the next plane home." Mrs. Knight stressed.

"Mrs. Knight, these photos were taken last night." One of the officers handed her photos of Kylie rehearsing her scenes with the Stetsons and one taken exactly as the flash from the gun had gone off.

"I want to see her." Mrs. Knight said.

The Commissioner looked at her then at the officers. When they shook their heads the Commissioner turned to look back at Mrs. Knight. "I'm afraid that's not possible. Her body has not been found." He said.

"Then how do you know she's dead? Maybe it was a misfire and they took her to the hospital." Mrs. Knight said grasping at straws so she didn't have to accept that she had lost one of her babies.

"That is highly unlikely. However both of the Stetsons have lawyered up and refuse to speak with us. Maybe you should come down to the station and make a plea to Mr. Stetson from one parent to another." The Commissioner said.

"I think I will." Mrs. Knight said handing the photos back to the cop as Katie handed him a list of all of Kylie's friends that she could think of.

As they drove towards the police station Mrs. Knight had Katie call her brother. "Hello?" Kendall asked.

"Hey it's Katie." Katie answered.

"And your mother," Mrs. Knight added as Katie had it on speaker phone.

"Hey," Kendall said.

"I need you to dig deep. Tell me can you feel how Kylie's feeling?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"Kylie?" Kendall asked. "Why would—"

"Just tell me if you feel anything." Mrs. Knight said.

"Uh ..." Kendall thought then looked deep inside himself. "Nothing really. No strong emotions."

"Did you feel anything last night?"

"Mom, what's going on?" Kendall asked.

"Just tell me." Mrs. Knight said.

"No Mom. If something were wrong with Kylie I would tell you. Now tell me. Wait, she's really confused right now but she's fine." Kendall said.

"Thanks." Mrs. Knight said then had Katie hang up. Kendall stared at his phone for a few moments then went back to watching Carlos try to balance a chip on his nose.

At the police station Mrs. Knight saw Mr. Stetson sitting with an older man that reminded her of her father. The officer let her inside and Jennifer sat down across from Mr. Stetson.

"Please, tell me where my little girl is." Jennifer said gently.

"I don't know where Kylie is." Mr. Stetson said calmly.

"Please, if it was Jett you would do anything to find him. Please, she is my baby, where is she?"

"I don't know. Jett left with her last night and I haven't seen her since." Mr. Stetson answered. "I don't know why you think I hurt her but I never did. I could never hurt a girl that Jett cares about that much. I'm not a bad man."

"That's enough Mr. Stetson. Mrs. Knight, my client did not harm your daughter nor does he know where she is. We would help you if we could but we can't." The lawyer said.

Mrs. Knight nodded and left once again calling Kylie. Like the last several times Mrs. Knight only got her daughter's voice mail.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile across town the director for New Town High watched as the scene played out in front of him. "And cut. That's good." He said to the two actors. "Is my bear here?"<p>

"Ready and waiting in costume." A stage hand said.

"Cue bear and ... action." The director called. The actress spoke her lines and then Jett started to speak but was cut off by the cops that had entered instead of the bear.

"Jett Stetson, you need to come with us." One of the cops said.

"Cut, who let the cops in on the scene?" The director asked.

"Official police business." The other officer answered showing his badge to the director and everyone else on set. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way Mr. Stetson."

"Someone call my dad and my lawyer." Jett said but followed the police. "I'm not in trouble am I?"

"We just want to talk to you about Kylie Knight." The officer said.

"What about her?" Jett said following them outside.

Ten minutes later Kylie finally got out of costume and found Jo in her dressing room.

"Hey, have you seen Jett?" Kylie asked.

"Cops took him earlier. They wanted to talk to him about you. No idea why though. Gives me the rest of the day off though. You want to go get some coffee or something?" Jo answered.

"No, I think I'll go see what they wanted." Kylie said. She took a cab down to the police station and walked inside. She stopped the nearest officer. "Can you tell me where they're holding my boyfriend Jett Stetson?"

"I'm afraid I can't. He's the lead suspect in an investigation at the moment." The officer answered.

"Thank you." Kylie walked past her and into the Commissioner's office. "Do you want to tell me what Jett Stetson supposedly did? Because I can guarantee you it wasn't him." Kylie said.

"I can not comment on an ongoing case." The Commissioner answered writing something down.

"Ok, but I thought we had a thing going. I mean I am your daughter's favorite artist." Kylie said.

The Commissioner looked up and his jaw dropped. "Kylie? What are you doing here?"

"Trying to find out what's going on with my boyfriend and why he was pulled off set this morning."

"You're alive."

"Yes, I didn't think there was a doubt to that." Kylie said. "Why wouldn't I be alive?"

The Commissioner handed Kylie the photos. She looked through them and then flipped back to the photo of the shot.

"Do you see this?" Kylie asked. "It's a picture of the muzzle flash from the prop gun. Any ballistics expert would be able to tell you that. Now if that's all, since I'm still technically alive, I believe you need to release my boyfriend and his father." Kylie turned and walked down the hall finding Jett in an interrogation room. Kylie entered the room and walked to his side. "Hi, I'm Kylie Knight," Kylie said, "as you can see I'm still alive and unhurt so release my boyfriend."

The officers looked from her to Jett and then heard the commissioner agree with Kylie. Kylie and Jett walked out of the room hand in hand and both Mrs. Knight and Mr. Stetson rushed to their respective kids and hugged them tight.

"You're ok. I knew they had to be wrong. When I talked to Kendall he didn't mention anything being wrong with you other than you being confused." Mrs. Knight said.

"Mom, I'm fine. Quit squishing me." Kylie said. Mrs. Knight pulled back but still kept her hands on Kylie's shoulders.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" Mrs. Knight asked. Kylie sighed and told her mother everything.

* * *

><p>One week later Kylie found Jett in the lobby. "What's wrong?" Kylie asked.<p>

"I want to take you out." Jett said.

"Your dad forbid you from seeing me." Kylie said.

"We live in the same apartment building. I'm still going to see you and I know that press is just going to gloss over it especially if they see us together. My mom's offered the private helicopter." Jett tempted.

"After the week I've had, I really don't want to do anything." Kylie said.

"How about I take you to the Victoria Justice concert?" Jett suggested.

"With the huge accident that just happened on the 15? We'll never make it."

"My mom offered the helicopter."

"Even with the helicopter we probably won't get there before her show ends."

"Well then you can watch Carlos perform. At the very least you'll get to see him and I know that will cheer you up." Jett said.

"Thanks." Kylie smiled.

"Great it's on the roof, let's go." Jett said.

"Now?" Kylie asked.

"Yeah," Jett said.

"OK." They flew in the helicopter to The San Diego Forum and landed on the outskirts of the parking lot. Kylie took Jett's hand and pulled him to the back stage VIP area where they were stopped by security. Kylie pulled out her driver's license and the security guy nodded. "He's with me. Jett Stetson." Kylie said.

They were allowed back just in time to hear Gustavo say "You have a Christmas album right?"

"Gustavo, it's June." Victoria answered.

"Congrats on figuring out what the sixth month of the year is." Kylie spat.

"Sarcasm," Jett warned softly.

"Sorry, it's been a bad week." Kylie apologized.

"Kylie," Gustavo snapped his fingers, "you can sing."

"I could but I can also tell you that you don't own me so you can't force me to do anything." Kylie answered.

"Please." Kelly said.

Kylie took a deep breath then sighed. "Two conditions. First you get him a pass so security doesn't take him off site for not having one." Kylie said pointing to Jett.

"Done, here." Gustavo handed the VIP pass to Jett.

"And second you tell Griffin he needs to pay 4 grand to fix the front end of my car with genuine Mustang parts or he can pay 25 grand to by me a '66 Corvette." Kylie said.

"We'll do that." Kelly said knowing how much the girl loved her car. She would find out later what had happened to the car.

"Hey Vic, did my brother tell you about the party?" Kylie asked.

"What party?" Victoria asked.

"My kid sister's 13th birthday party. If it doesn't measure up to my brother's party where we went to an indoor water park all day and my party where were went snowboarding and tubing all day, she will never let us live it down. Will you pretty, pretty, pretty please come to the party? You're her favorite actress and singer that's not in the family." Kylie begged.

"When is it?" Victoria asked.

"The day after y'all come back from tour in about a week." Kylie said.

"Sure, I'll be there."

"Great, now I have to go rock this stage like I own it." Kylie grinned then raced through the curtains to backstage where she got all set up and spoke with the DJ handing him a z-pod with a list of about 45 minutes worth of her songs. The DJ hooked it up then Kylie went out on stage and sang her heart out. Eventually the stage lights flickered and Kylie knew that meant that the boys were there so she said her good nights and went backstage. Kendall gave her a brief hug before rushing out on stage.

After the concert they all returned outside and Kylie caught Kendall's hand before he could make it to the bus.

"Ken," she said softly, "can I have one of your special Kylie-really-needs-a-hug hugs?" Kylie asked. It was the same hug Kendall had given her after her grandmother had died, after she had come back from Tennessee, and of course after everything that he had seen with Dara.

Kendall looked at his sister and pulled her into his arms holding her tight. "Whatever happened, it's over now." Kendall said. "I'm here when you want to talk about it."

"No you're not; we're on a bus to Reno like now." Logan said.

"No. I am not going anywhere until I know my kid sister is ok." Kendall answered. Logan sighed then looked at Kylie. Even though he was anxious to get back on the road and not be late to yet another show, Logan could tell something was definitely affecting the smaller blonde. "Ky, it can't be as bad as my day." Kendall said. "People actually hate me and my eyebrows."

"Oh please, your haters are nowhere near as bad as my week has been." Kylie snapped pulling back. "Sunday you guys left, Monday I spent most of the day in the police station dealing with the stupid officers who thought that Jett and his dad killed me, Tuesday I was coming back from lunch when Bacon darted out in front of a paparazzi's car and was hit, Wednesday her heart gave out at the vet's office, and then to top it all off Thursday a car chase tore through the Palm Woods and smashed the front end of my car so I'm sorry if a couple people are hating on you."

Kendall looked at his sister then pulled her back into a hug. A few seconds later Carlos walked up and saw the heartbroken look on Kendall's face and instantly stepped up behind Kylie and wrapped his arms around her waist. Kylie felt him and finally gave into the sobs threatening to take over. When James heard the sobs he couldn't help it and found himself joining the group hug.

"Why is she crying?" James asked quietly. Kendall filled both Carlos and James in and they both swallowed.

"That's it." Carlos said. "Kylie, you are coming with us this week. No ifs, ands, or buts about it." Kylie pulled away from her brother a bit to look at her best friend. "Yep and no fighting me." Kylie gave one nod and the boys shuffled her to the bus.

"You do know that you won't fit through the bus door like that." Logan said. Suddenly the opening expanded and the group boarded the bus. Kylie, Carlos, and Kendall sat down on the brown bus couch and Kylie pillowed her head against her brother's shoulder with her legs across his lap and Carlos settled for rubbing her back. As the bus rolled towards Nevada, Kylie finally cried herself to sleep and Kendall laid her down into Carlos's lap.

"What did you expect me to do?" Kendall asked seeing the look Logan was giving him. "Hopefully not leave her there."

"Well no, I didn't expect that but I also know how many problems this creates." Logan said.

"This couch is more comfortable than it looks and she's almost the same size clothes wise as Carlos. If she really needs something we can stop in Reno." Kendall said.

"I know, sometimes I just worry about her being around us so much." Logan said.

"Why does that matter? We're great people." Carlos said.

"It matters because, not that it's a bad thing for her to be around us so much, but I think she's missing out by not having other friends she can trust with this stuff. You'd say the same if it was Katie." Logan said.

"Yes, but we hang around each other a lot when we're not with our girlfriends. Certainly you don't have a problem with that." Kendall said.

"We're all guys of course I don't." Logan said.

"She's trusted Jett all week." James said. "Sometimes though she just needs us."

Carlos nodded. "Ok, I give." Logan said. He looked down at the sleeping blonde and his heart broke a little bit. "We have to help her."

"How? She lost her puppy. You can't fix that." Carlos said. "Trust me, I've been there."

"By helping her have fun and put the past behind her." Kendall said. All four boys agreed and planned to spend the week doing just that.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Were there you have it. Like last time the part about her and Jett rehearsing came from CSI Miami. Looks like Kylie is having a really bad week. Review please.<strong>_


	91. Chapter 91

The next morning when Kylie woke up she found Carlos dragging his fingers through her hair and singing a slowed down version of _Picture This._ "Carlos, you know that song is like ten times faster than that." Kylie said.

"Five times or so." Carlos answered then frowned. "Now I forgot where I was."

"Doesn't matter." Kylie paused and bit her lip. "I miss her."

"I know. Over time it'll hurt less. There are times where it'll still sting but eventually you learn to live with the pain."

"Thanks Carlos, just remember the good times right?" Carlos nodded. "Did I sleep through the night?"

"You did." Carlos agreed. "We stopped at the border so James and Logan could switch buses as are only two bunks on each bus."

"Carlos, if that's true where am I going to sleep?" Kylie asked.

"Well on the couch or one of us will give up our bed for you." Carlos said.

"I couldn't ask you to do that." Kylie said finally sitting up.

"You don't have to ask." Kendall said appearing from the back of the bus.

"Kendall."

"You're not going to change my mind."

"Fine. I'll take James's bed and tour bus with Logan because y'all can't stand being on the same tour bus with him." Kylie said.

"It's not that, he's just ..."

"A neat freak?"

"Well yeah." Carlos said.

"There's nothing wrong with that." Kylie said.

"No, but it is a little annoying." Kendall said.

"And you think your mess isn't annoying?" Kylie asked.

"We get it." Kendall said.

"Good." Kylie said.

The week passed and Kylie spent most of it splitting time between both buses. Like usual the boys managed to keep Kylie's mind off everything that had happened that week and by the time they got back to the Palm Woods Kylie had mainly forgotten about the worst parts. Before they could go inside Kendall lead his sister to the parking lot and covered her eyes. "I have a surprise for you." Kendall said.

"I'm not really in the mood for it." Kylie said.

"You will be." Kendall said. "Surprise." Kendall removed his hands and showed Kylie her fully restored car.

"Oh Kendall, this just makes the week totally better." Kylie said. Then her face fell. "Oh God, I haven't gotten Katie anything for her birthday. I have to go shopping."

"What are you going to get a 13 year old?" Kendall asked.

"No idea." Kylie said. "Now you see why I have to go shopping. You did tell Gustavo and Kelly you're not available tomorrow right?"

"Yes. They know not to bother us."

"Good." Kylie said.

Kylie spent the rest of the day shopping and after ten stores Kylie finally found something. Though she wasn't 100 percent sure Katie would like it she figured it would be good enough and Katie would be happy. All that was left now was to set up the party the next afternoon and pray the boys didn't ruin the surprise.

"Everything ready?" Kendall asked as he talked to Kylie on the phone the following day at lunch. He and the boys had taken Katie out for lunch to her favorite restaurant and Katie was having a blast.

"Almost. Jett popped a couple balloons so Jo had to go get more but other than that yeah." Kylie said. "Just be here in half an hour."

So half an hour later the boys lead a blindfolded Katie into the conference room at the Palm Woods which had once again been transformed into decorated party room. "Surprise." Kendall told his sister as he removed the blindfold. Katie's jaw dropped in shock. The place was decked out to the nines with streamers and balloons and a banner over the stage. Even though it slightly reminded Katie of the last birthday party they threw in the conference room, Kylie and Kendall's 18th, it also made her smile.

"Thank you big brother." Katie said.

"Hey don't thank me, this was all Kylie's idea." Kendall said.

"Kylie? Planning a party? I don't know." Katie said.

"Yep, it was all her idea." James said.

Kylie walked up and smiled at her sister. "Happy Birthday baby sister." Kylie said.

"Thank you. How did you pull all this off?" Katie asked.

"Had a lot of help. Jo, Camille, Lucy, Mom, and of course the boys to keep you out all day."

"It's perfect Kylie." Katie said.

"Good, 'cause you are never going to forget tonight." Kylie said.

A bit later as the music played and everyone enjoyed themselves Katie walked over to get more punch. "Happy Birthday." Dak said, leaning towards her after walking up behind her. Katie flinched and spun around but managed not to spill a drop of her punch.

"You're—you're—you're Dak Zevon." Katie stammered.

"Yes, I am and you're Katie Knight the birthday girl. Happy Birthday."

"But what are you doing here?"

"Your sister can be persuasive when she wants to be."

"I know that. Thank you for coming." Katie said.

"Sure, save me a dance later." Dak said. He smiled and walked away.

Katie panicked and rushed to James. "Teach me to dance." Katie begged.

"Why?" James asked.

"Dak Zevon asked me to save him a dance but I don't know how to dance." Katie said.

"Alright I'll teach you a couple things." James agreed.

A while later Kylie walked up to the mike up front. "Attention everyone." Kylie called the room went quiet and Kylie smiled. "Thank you. Now please put your hands together for my sister, who is also the birthday girl,'s favorite artist Victoria Justice."

"Thank you for that kind introduction, Kylie. Katie since you missed my concert in San Diego, and because your sister is so persuasive I decided that I'm going to perform for you." Victoria said then began singing. Towards the end of her impromptu show Victoria pulled Kylie back up on the stage and together they belted out a mix of their song _You're The Reason._ It was then that Dak came to Katie for a dance and Kylie couldn't stop smiling as she watched them.

By the end of the party Kylie could tell Katie was very tired but also had tons of fun. Katie had even gotten autographs from Dak and Victoria. Then Kendall walked up behind Kylie and whispered in her ear.

"Thanks." Kylie answered. Even though her brain had instantly interpreted the gibberish she had still recognized the phrase as being from their made up language. Kylie leaned back slightly and Kendall wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Katie's never going to forget this." Kendall said.

"That was the point. I wanted everything to be perfect and for it to be as unforgettable as my birthday at Danger Mountain and your birthday at that indoor water park. She'd never let us hear the end of it if it wasn't." Kylie shrugged.

"I don't think you give yourself enough credit. We could have taken her out to dinner then for ice cream and she would have loved it just as much." Kendall said.

"Yeah maybe."

"She loves you Kylie," Jett said suddenly walking up, "Katie would have loved the party no matter what happened at it." Two balloons popped nearby and Kendall jerked Kylie quickly backwards as Jett dropped his phone and it landed hard on the ground where Kylie's bare feet had just been. With it being so hot in the conference room Kylie had ditched her heels ten minutes prior and was walking around without them.

"That was close." Kylie said.

"Yeah weird." Jett said. Kendall looked at him but just nodded.

"We should get this place cleaned up and head to bed, it's getting late." Kylie said.

"I'll round up the boys." Kendall said walking away. Kylie collected all the nearby cups and when she turned to throw them in the trashcan she bumped into Jett who spilled punch down the front of her white t-shirt and blue jean shorts.

"Nice." Kylie muttered.

"Kylie, I am so sorry." Jett said.

"Accidents happen." Kylie smiled biting her tongue then headed to grab her shoes before going to shower and treat her shirt so it didn't stain. When she reached the elevator James smiled worriedly.

"You alright?" James asked.

"Fine." Kylie said through gritted teeth.

"I'll let the boys know you had to go change." James nodded.

"Thanks." Kylie said.

"Sure." James stepped out of her way and Kylie went to shower.

Up in the apartment Kylie ran into her mother. "What happened to your shirt?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"Just an accident." Kylie said.

"That's the third shirt you've ruined in the past three weeks. What happened?" Mrs. Knight demanded staring her daughter down.

"I turned around and bumped into Jett who just happened to spill punch down my shirt." Kylie said. "It was an accident."

"Accident? Alright." Mrs. Knight said. "Go change." Kylie grabbed some spare clothes then went to shower.

* * *

><p>"Ky, hey." Jett said the next afternoon.<p>

"Hey Jett." Kylie answered sitting down next to him at the pool.

"Are you sure you're not mad at me because of last night?"

"Did you do it on purpose?" Kylie asked.

"Of course not." Jett answered.

"Then how can I be mad?" Kylie asked. Suddenly she heard a large splash and saw a large amount of water heading her way. Almost at the last second she was shoved forward, bent in half, and someone was hugging her.

"Chum hug." Carlos yelled in her ear. When Kylie pushed Carlos off and turned to look at him as she sat back up she saw he was soaked but miraculously she was completely dry. He was also the only one who was wet. Kylie looked back at the pool and saw Tyler grinning sheepishly.

"Sorry." Tyler called.

"Thanks Carlos." Kylie said slightly confused.

"You looked like you could use a hug." Carlos said.

"You rock. Thanks Carlos." Kylie said.

"Kylie, guess what!" James demanded appearing out of practically nowhere.

"The sky has turned purple." Kylie guessed.

"I just got a call from my mom."

"She told you she missed you?"

"Well yes," James frowned then smiled again, "but she also said that she wants you to spend this summer interning at her office in L.A. She's going to spend half the summer out here teaching you and then she'll leave the V.P. out here for the second half. It's what you've always wanted."

"Yeah, but that means no summer tour. I'll be here while you guys are gone." Kylie said.

"I know, but you've always wanted this." James said.

"True. Thanks James."

"She said she'd email you all the details."

Kylie turned to look at Jett but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Ky, you will never believe who just called." Katie said rushing to her sister's side.

"Just tell me." Kylie said.

"I just got off the phone with Toby Keith." Katie said.

"Ok that's great. He want a duet or something?" Kylie asked.

"Better, he wants you to perform on July 6th at his Oklahoma Twister Relief Concert." Katie said.

"Who else is going to be there?" Kylie asked.

"A bunch of the biggest names in country: Ronnie Dunn, Garth Brooks, among others." Katie said.

"I'm there. I don't care how or who I have to beg to make sure I'm not doing anything else or how I'll get my band there, but I'm there." Kylie said.

"Good, I told him yes."

"I love you Katie." Kylie said.

"Great. Thanks." Katie said then she walked away.

A few days later Kelly entered the studio to see Kylie laying on her stomach on top of the tall amps in Studio B. She stood and watched the younger girl and waited for her to notice. The younger girl never did. Then Kelly heard Gustavo yelling for her. Kelly rushed to Gustavo and hushed him. Gustavo glared at her but Kelly only shook her head. "Don't disturb her. She looks like she's had a bad week." Kelly said.

"Who?" Gustavo asked.

"Come look, but be very quiet." Kelly said.

Gustavo sighed and followed his assistant. Then he too saw the young star. "How'd she even get up there?" Gustavo asked.

"Don't know. Maybe she jumped. She does know gymnastics." Kelly said.

"Actually I can fly." Kylie finally answered. "You know as in I'm a fairy?"

"What are you doing at the studio?" Gustavo asked.

"Writing. It's quieter here than anywhere else and no one bothers me here. Well almost no one."

"Are you still dating Jett?" Kelly asked.

"Kinda. I think he's bad luck but I don't want to hurt his feelings by breaking up with him." Kylie said.

"You can't stay in a bad relationship just because you don't want to hurt the other person's feelings." Kelly said. "It isn't fair to either one of you."

"Well of course not but I also can't break up with him because he's bad luck. That'll kill him."

"Kylie—" Kelly started.

"I know Kelly, I just don't know how to get out of this." Kylie said. Then she could no longer ignore the buzzing of her phone. She checked it and saw several text messages from Kendall asking her where she was and when she was coming back. "That's Kendall, I have to go." Kylie said hopping down off the amp. She went back to the Palm Woods and found Kendall in the park. "Did you want something?"

"I wanted to talk to you. See how you're holding up." Kendall said.

"Remember when I told you the other day that I though Jett was bad luck?" Kylie said.

"Yeah, I think you're exaggerating." Kylie listed off like 12 examples of Jett's bad luck and Kendall nodded. "Ok so maybe it's gotten bad. What do you want to do? Break up with him because he's bad luck?" Kendall asked sarcastically.

Kylie started pacing and not looking at her brother. "I know I promised I'd never ask you to do this. I never want to resort to it. Now I don't have any other choice." Kylie stopped and looked at Kendall. "Kendall, I need you and the boys to break us up. I don't want to make him angry but I can't tell him the truth."

Kendall studied his sister and nodded. "Deal." Kendall smiled.

"You rock. And yes, I'm still hanging in there." Kylie said.

"That's my girl." Kendall said.

Two days later Gustavo called Kylie back into the studio. "What's this?" Gustavo asked showing her a piece of paper in a notebook.

"Looks like my notebook. Why are you reading it?" Kylie snapped.

"This song." Gustavo said.

"It's not a song. It's just something I had to get off my mind." Kylie said.

"About who?"

"Doesn't matter. It's not a song."

"It is now and we want it on the album as a bonus track and Scotty McCreery has agreed to duet with you." Gustavo said.

"Gustavo, this is too personal. I'm not letting you put it on my album and I'm definitely not singing it as a duet with Scotty McCreery." Kylie snapped. She grabbed her notebook and went back to the crib.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Mrs. Knight asked as Kylie entered.

"I want you to read this." Kylie said handing her the lyric sheets she had found in her notebook. "It's a song about a girl and a boy and how they were perfect together but then they realized that things were getting too serious so they broke up. It's how she deals with her feelings after they break up."

Mrs. Knight read through it and looked back up at her daughter. "Ok, it's a great song."

"It's too personal. Gustavo wants to put it on the album and wants Scotty McCreery to duet on it. I can't do it Mama."

"Why not?" Mrs. Knight asked gently, handing the papers back to Kylie.

"Because it's too personal. It's how I still feel about James. What do I do?" Kylie asked trying to keep her tears from forming.

"Did you tell Gustavo?"

"I told him it was too personal and that I don't want to sing it. Then I kinda left before he could say anything about it."

"Would it be such a bad thing to sing this song? What if you singing it means you finally get all these feelings off your chest and you may finally get over James?" Mrs. Knight said.

"Maybe you're right Mama." Kylie sighed.

"Hey Ky." Kendall said bursting into the apartment. "It's done."

"How'd you do it?" Kylie asked.

"Do what?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"Doesn't matter." Kylie said pulling her brother down the hall to her bedroom. "Now what?"

"You and Jett. I told him that if he didn't break it off with you I'd tell his dad that the two of you are still together and Jett agreed to end it." Kendall said.

"Wouldn't his dad already know?" Kylie asked.

"Nope. Jett managed to make sure his dad never found out." Kendall said.

"Thanks. You rock." Then Kylie called Kelly and told her she'd do the song. Kelly told her that it was good news because the song would be recorded the following day.

* * *

><p><em><strong>There you have the end of <strong>_**Big Time Tour Bus**_**. I hope you all enjoyed it. **_**Fairly Odd Parents**_** has to be my most favorite cartoon in the world and I was thrilled to see that Darren Norris, aka Buddha Bob, does do the voice of Cosmo. What have you picked up about Jett and Kylie? You've had a couple examples so far and I'd love to see what you guys have noticed. Review? Please?**_


	92. Chapter 92

"Gustavo!" Kylie called as she entered the studio the next morning.

"What?" Gustavo snapped back.

Knowing that was just how he answered everyone, Kylie didn't even flinch instead she entered his office and stared him down. "I will do this song on three conditions."

"You already told Kelly you'd the song." Gustavo said looking up from his paperwork.

"Yes, well things happen overnight."

"What are your conditions?"

"First I never have to tell you why I wrote the song or who it's about."

"Deal, next?"

"Second Scotty gets to be in the video."

"Sorry, he leaves tonight and we can't get the equipment until tomorrow."

"Fine then you can call Hunter and Taylor and get them in the video. I also want BTR and Jo, Camille, Lucy, and one of the Jennifers."

"And what makes you think that Hunter and Taylor are going to say yes?"

"If they don't then let Katie know and she'll get them to." Kylie shrugged.

"And your third condition?"

"I want to direct the video. I know the feeling and the story behind it, this video should showcase that. Please."

"You have until the end of the day tomorrow to shoot and edit it then have it on my desk so I can get it to Griffin. The day after you have you have an interview with the Jack Jones show. We can either debut the new music video or you can perform one of your songs."

"Like 24/seven?"

"No, that's the bonus track on the boys' album."

"Ok, if Griffin approves the music video we'll do that otherwise I can do one of the other songs."

After recording the song with Scotty, Kylie spent the afternoon with him and made sure to text the others. The only Jennifer who could make it was the brunette so Kylie told Gustavo. On her way back to her apartment later that day Kylie came across Jett who told her he was no longer comfortable lying to his dad so they had to be over. For her part Kylie played heartbroken very well and Jett never suspected Kylie's hand in their break up.

Two days later on the Jack Jones Show they talked about Kylie's upcoming show in Oklahoma, her album, and her summer plans before Jack turned the conversation to romance. "So romance. You've been spotted with some pretty powerful celebrities."

"If by powerful you mean up and coming then sure."

"Jett Stetson? Sam Sanders? James Diamond? Plus two of the biggest rising stars in country music?"

"Okay, Jett Stetson yes. James Diamond yes. Sam Sanders yes for like three months. Hunter and Scotty? No. Not romantically. They are just friends."

"So this photo ...?" Jack asked holding up a photo of her talking to Hunter on a sidewalk.

"That's actually a photo taken while we were on the set of my new music video, which I've been cleared to debut right here later."

"Your breakup with James must have been hard on you. I mean you two had been dating for nearly a year."

"More than a year. I've known James forever though and of course that makes it hurt more and makes it more difficult but it had to happen. On one hand I wanted to be there for him as his best friend while he went through what was no doubt a sticky situation but I also knew that the reason we broke up wasn't something I could back down on and being there for him would have sent him mixed messages. As much as he needed his best friend we both needed our space."

"Do you ever regret it?"

"Sometimes. Like when I look back at how good we were together. There were other circumstances at play towards the end though and we really needed the split."

Seeing how uncomfortable Kylie looked and the move on signal from his producer, Jack switched topics slightly. "So when it comes to talking about your relationships, does it always come down to you doing the talking?"

"Not always. With Sammy his agent wanted him to build his own fan base. Jett was a bit self-centered and very concerned with his image. He is also very good about keeping all the attention on himself and he knew talking about me would turn the conversation away from him. James on the other hand liked keeping the relationship private. Especially since most of the interviews he did had my brother in the same room. James didn't want to make it awkward or make Kendall uncomfortable. No interviewer ever pressured James about his dating and if they tried there are three other boys sitting there to deflect the question. As for me, well how often can you say "No comment" without people getting suspicious?"

"Did you say Jett was self-centered and he knew?"

"We broke up two days ago."

"Is it because of the rumor that he put you in the hospital?"

"No, and it wasn't the hospital."

"Then what happened?"

"A couple weeks ago Jett and his dad were helping me run a scene where I get shot. Mr. Stetson produces some of the biggest movies of this millennium. He got a prop gun from work and well his neighbor saw us through a camera then handed the pictures over to the police. They, like his neighbor, thought Jett and his dad had killed me. I spent most of the next afternoon in the police station proving I was alive. The story broke about me being dead and when I showed up alive they corrected it to say he had put me in the hospital. The bad press followed and Jett's dad didn't like him dating me but it wasn't until very recently that we broke things off."

"So it was just a prop gun and you weren't hurt at all?"

"Not one bit."

"Can you tell us what the scene is from?" Jack asked.

"Can not. You'll have to wait until it airs. Sorry." Kylie answered.

"The rest of your week went better than that though right?"

"Well that Friday was better. Jett's mom loaned us their private helicopter and we flew to San Diego to see the Victoria Justice concert." Kylie shrugged. "When we got there Victoria had just run out of songs and BTR gotten stuck in a traffic jam so our joint producer Gustavo convinced me to sing until they arrived about half an hour later. Then I got to watch them perform and spent the next week hanging out with them while they were on tour and watched all of their shows."

"Do you think there's going to be any romance in your future?"

"I'm only 19 so I hope so. This morning though was interesting. There's a little café about a block from my building. It is the only place I've found that sells apple cider year round. I went in there and met this really cute guy. He was flirting pretty heavily as we waited for our drinks and I was definitely feeling an attraction. I could see a second or more like a proper first date in the future until he turned into a huge jerk face."

"How so?"

"Well I've known guys who are egotistical, narcissistic, full of themselves, arrogant, even guys who stereotype the world, but most of them are pretty sweet under all that. Even the guys who stereotype the world upon first meeting are willing to give someone a chance. This guy stuck his foot so deep in it that you could barely see the top of his head. I have a 159 IQ. Legally a genius and most of the time the smartest one of my group. Anyway we were talking about our favorites and stuff and then he asked me what I did for a living. Probably my biggest mistake was leading with I'm a model." Kylie said.

"What's wrong with modeling?" Jack asked.

"Nothing but that just furthered his stereotype of me. Blonde, model, all she cares about is clothes. The reason I told him I was a model was because I didn't want him to judge me for being a big name in country music. Anyway we were having an intelligent conversation but the minute I told him I was a model it's like someone flipped a switch and he started talking like I didn't understand that the sky is every color but blue." Jack looked confused so Kylie smiled. "The sky absorbs every color except blue and therefor is every color but blue. Since the sky reflects the color that's what color it looks. Works the same with every object. That's how we see colors. You see the color the object is reflecting. It's all science. This kid kept talking down to me and acting like I'd never go anywhere because I model. That's when the cashier called "Kylie Knight" and his jaw about dropped to the floor. When he recovered his senses a couple seconds later he swallowed and asked if I was the country star. I nodded and said "Country star, model for Brooke Diamond Cosmetics, and an internship and three classes away from my bachelor's in business." I shrugged, got my cider, and walked away leaving him standing there with a stupid look on his face. I hate doing that to people but you have to realize you may never know when you're talking to someone who can turn your entire life around." Kylie said.

"So you're getting an internship?"

"Yeah, this summer Brooke Diamond is taking me on in her L.A. office. By December I should have my degree."

"That's pretty fast. Didn't you just graduate high school?"

"A year ago. I've taken a lot of classes and I work hard and smart when I want something."

"So no tour this summer?"

"Not exactly. I'll be doing a couple shows when I have days off and come August I will be opening for Brad Paisley when he is on the west coast."

"That's a big honor. You know he's known as a big prankster when it comes to his tour openers. Are you prepared for that?"

"Of course. My favorite holiday after Christmas is April Fool's Day. Have you ever heard of Lord Prankerton's Day of Pranks?"

"I have not. Should I have?"

"It's a day slash pranking competition that my brother and his best friends came up with in middle school. Of which I am the current champ. Three years ago they made it a free for all boys versus girls pranking competition. Two years ago it ended in a tie between me and Carlos because our CEO called it off. Last year it was kids versus adults."

"I am so interested to hear about this."

"Well it all started back in November." Kylie said then she looked off stage remembering it. "The first thing I heard when I woke up was:"

* * *

><p>"Day of Pranks canceled." Mrs. Knight said proudly as she had captured the pranking crown in her net from the balcony.<p>

"Momma say what?" Kylie asked rushing up behind her mother. "You did not just cancel the day of pranks." Kylie gasped.

"I did." Mrs. Knight said turning to walk back down to the dining room.

"Mom, you can't cancel the day of pranks." Kylie said then slid down the slide and stood next to her siblings and friends.

"Mom, I love you." Kendall said causing Mrs. Knight to smile. It wasn't often he admitted how much he loved his mother. "But the Day of Pranks will happen." Kendall finished as he lifted his finger in the air.

"And one of us will win that crown." Kylie added.

Then Katie cut in. "And you can't keep track of what we do today. There's only one of you and six of us." Katie said.

"Yeah well I'm not the only one who hates the day of pranks." Mrs. Knight said then Griffin, Gustavo, Kelly, Mr. Bitters, and Obdul entered saying how much they hated it as well. Buddha Bob was with them but Kylie knew he was ok with the day just like he loved to help her on April Fool's day.

"Your last day of pranks cost my company 24,000 dollars in damages and $17,000 in pie filling." Griffin said.

"What did we use so much pie filling for?" Kylie asked looking at the guys.

"Something that would have been an epic prank had Carlos not tripped the lever." Kendall answered.

"Now it looks like you guys are outnumbered." Mrs. Knight said.

"Well it looks like you guys are old numbered." Katie said.

"Come again." The adults said leaning forward as if they were hard of hearing.

"Don't you guys remember what it's like to have fun and be a kid?" Carlos asked.

"I know how to have fun; I just choose not to have it." Gustavo said. Kylie looked at Kendall who rolled his eyes and shrugged.

"I'll have you know I can still do the midair split kick like I did when I was on cheer squad." Mrs. Knight said.

"Mom, you promised, just like the rest of our parents, that we'd get two pranking days a year to go all out as long as we didn't hurt anyone and we promised to keep the pranking under control the rest of the year." Kylie said.

"The only way you can take away our day of pranks is by proving you're better than us." Katie said.

"Brilliant idea," Kylie said. "All out prank war, kids versus adults. Winner decides the fate of the day of pranks."

"Whether it continues next year or it's over for good." Kendall finished.

"If you can handle it," Logan, Carlos, and James added.

"You're on." The adults said.

"Wait did we just say that?" Kelly asked. Kylie nodded as Carlos grabbed the book of rules.

"Do you guys wanna read the rules?" Carlos asked.

"You really should." Kylie added.

"Here's the only rule we need to know: When we win this stupid crown," Mrs. Knight said holding up the two halves of the crown, "I'm abolishing the Day of Pranks forever."

"So be it." Kendall said. "Pranks commence in one hour."

"Last chance, you should read the book. Not doing so puts you at a disadvantage." Kylie said. The adults just stared at her. "Don't say I didn't warn you. Your other disadvantage ..." Kylie pointed to Kendall.

"We are no longer outnumbered, ye are." Kendall finished.

"Wait who's missing?" Gustavo asked.

"You'd like to know, wouldn't you? You'll just have to wait and see." Kylie said as Kendall and Logan pulled out their phones. A few minutes later the kids all met in the park and Jett was with Camille and Jo who were the people that Logan and Kendall had invited to join. Katie laid out the plan and then Kendall raised his fake chicken.

"As longest running king and one of the most brilliant minds for pranking—" Kendall started.

"Hey!" Kylie protested.

"No offense to you, I do concede you have amazing pranking powers, anyway I decree that we form alliances and destroy the adults." Kendall said.

"I've got my team." Carlos declared raising both his hand and fake Carlos's hand.

"And I align-eth with Kylie." James said rushing to her side.

"If you're tagging with me today you've got to stay focused." Kylie said. "You don't focus on the crown I'm dropping you like a bad habit because we all know alliances are stupid and slow you down." Then Logan stepped up and explained how he was going to take out all seven adults with his fake mint pressurize can of sneeze powder. Kylie counted down from ten and sure enough at zero the can exploded in his face covering himself in the powder.

"Ok, new record for Logan pranking himself out," Kendall said, "and the rest of you, split up." Kendall ordered.

Kylie stepped up next to Logan and patted his shoulder. "Hot shower, good soap, and a couple good nose blows will clean you right up." Then Kylie and the rest of the kids split up. Kylie went back to the apartment and grabbed her water squirter and filled it with carbonated soda water. Though it was technically a mess and wet and not a prank and Kylie couldn't use it until after six or if dinner was called it always helped to be prepared. She tucked the gun in her waist band at the small of her back and crawled into the ducts and made her way down to the custodial closet just as James rushed in.

"Ooo," James grinned. "We can so make out right now and let the rest deal with the adults." James flipped off the lights.

"On." Kylie demanded. The lights came back on. "I'm not making out with you in a storage closet where Buddha Bob could walk in at any moment and prank us. I love you James but I'm not losing my crown to my brother because of you." Then Kylie swallowed once again hoping she hadn't gone too far and made him angry.

"I get it. So what now?" James asked tipping her chin up and grinning to let her know he wasn't angry.

"Now we crawl through the ducts and get people that way. They get pranked and if you miss they have no idea where it comes from and they can't get you back."

"Do you know how filthy those ducts are?"

"I hope they'd be pretty clean since you're breathing that air. If you're not coming with me then you're on your own." Kylie said tossing him a roll of toilet paper.

"How about a kiss for luck?" James asked.

Kylie rolled her eyes then kissed her boyfriend deeply. "Later. And good luck." Kylie said then crawled back up into the duct work. The next time she met up with everyone they were back in the apartment. Logan swiveled around in his chair and Kylie looked at him as though he was out of his mind. His white suit and eye patch made her wish she had just stayed in the ducts and continued to try to prank the adults.

"I hear you can get us pranks." Kendall said.

"I can get a lot of things. Depends on the things that you need, what those things are for." Logan said.

"What are you saying?" Katie asked.

"I say a lot of things to a lot of people. If you know what I mean." Logan answered.

"I'm the only one that does. That's saying something. Now get us pranks and stop trying to be a gangsta, you're too smart for that." Kylie said.

"Yeah, something to get all the adults out so I can prank all of you and rule the day of pranks, again." Carlos said.

Logan pulled out a pitcher of tea, a picnic table cloth, and a basket of scones.

"That's it? A scone picnic?" Jett asked.

"No, there's one more thing." Logan said. He pulled out his secret weapon and everyone looked at him confused except Kylie and Kendall who grinned.

"One problem, they're never going to sit down at that table willingly." Kylie frowned.

"Can you make a horse drink?" Kendall asked looking at his sister.

"If you lead him to water," Kylie answered now grinning again. So the kids went to set up their prank and while everyone else hid in the cabana Kylie stood next to the table. Then she saw the four remaining adults with their backs pressed against each other making their way to the pool.

"We just need to relax and recharge." Mrs. Knight said as they bumped into the table.

"Ooo, scones," Gustavo said reaching for one but Mrs. Knight slapped his hand.

"Could be a prank," Mrs. Knight said.

"Do you think that little of us?" Kylie asked. All four adults looked at her as if just noticing her. "We wanted to say that we're sorry for thinking that you weren't tough enough to handle our pranks and we commend you for lasting this long. Please sit, enjoy the scones." Kylie said.

"Obdul?" Griffin asked. The assistant looked at Griffin but sat down and picked up the glass of tea. Griffin asked about the relaxing nature of the chair then Gustavo asked about the scones. Kylie tried her best to keep her face neutral as Obdul lifted the top most scone and was pulled backwards into the pool. Obdul and the other three adults screamed as the rest of the kids came out of the cabana.

"80 pound deep sea fishing test," Kylie grinned. "The heart of most of my pranks."

"Nearly invisible and Lord Prankerton approved." Kendall added reeling in the wire.

"So do you adults want to give up and let us kids have our day of pranks?" Carlos asked.

"The book of rules allows a 15 minute grace period to draft your articles of surrender." Katie said.

"Who even knows how to play this stupid game?" Gustavo asked freaked out.

"We do, how many times this morning did I tell you that you should have read the book?" Kylie asked shrugging. "So 15 minutes in the lobby?" The adults ran off and Kylie smirked. "Sorry buddy." Kylie said offering a hand to Obdul. He took it and pulled himself out of the water. 15 minutes later they met the adults in the lobby.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The first half of Big Time Pranks 2. And yes I know Lucy was in the episode but in my mind this takes place in November before Lucy came back to the Palm Woods. So how did everyone like Big Time Dreams? Anyone else wonder who was in the Sharkie suit?<strong>_


	93. Chapter 93

The kids walked out with Katie, James, and Carlos holding the whipped cream filled pie plates and Kylie standing on the opposite end ready to make a quick getaway should the need arise. "Wait, where's Griffin?" Katie asked. Kylie looked at the adults to see that it was just her mom and Gustavo.

"Right here. That pie is for you thanks to Lord Prankerton approved reinforcements." Griffin said.

"Reinforcements?" Kylie muttered. Then she scanned her brain and realized there was only one rule about reinforcements that she could remember. "He didn't."

"Oh he did." Gustavo said as a helicopter dropped three men into the Palm Woods pool.

"Those are—" Carlos started.

"Black ops—" James added.

"With marshmallow—"

"Slingshots," James finished.

"Now, who wants pie?" Mrs. Knight asked as the adults smirked.

"You can't bring in reinforcements." Camille said. Kylie began slowly inching her way towards the door to her left.

"Yeah especially Black Ops." Jo added.

"You can." Kylie sighed.

"Article 12," Gustavo said reading from the rule book Mrs. Knight was holding open in front of him, "Paragraph D, the Black Ops Are Awesome Addendum. Anyone can bring in Special and or Black Ops to aid them in pranks because Black Ops are here by declared awesome."

"We thought it was funny 'cause who could actually get Black Ops?" James explained in a panic.

"I can." Griffin said. By that point Kylie had made it out the door and sneaked her way to the main lobby entrance behind the adults.

"Ok fine but Marshmallow Shooters are slop and not a prank." Katie said smiling as though she had the adults.

"The Carlos Clause," Mrs. Knight read. "Any device that can apply slop, wet, pain, or mess can be used to speed up the game if dinner is called or if it's past six. Dinner time! We're having Ham and Marshmallows." Mrs. Knight finished as she raised a can of ham.

The Black Ops raised their Marshmallow shooters and everyone flinched back. Kylie waited to see if they'd strike first as she pulled out her soda filled water gun. "We're going to lose the day of pranks forever." James sighed.

"Yeah but dinner does sound awesome." Carlos said. James elbowed him and Jett stepped up.

"Don't worry guys I studied Black Ops for my movie Myth Prop: Teen Op. They will not strike without being provoked." Jett said. Then Jett was hit in the forehead with a marshmallow. "But I could be wrong."

Kylie smirked and pulled out her gun then took out the one who fired his marshmallow. The adults turned to look at Kylie. "What? One of yours for one of ours. Turnabout's fair game and you called dinner. It's just carbonated soda water. Never go anywhere without it. Tootles." Kylie waved her fingers at the adults and made a dash for the park. There she caught her breath before heading for the pool to tan. She had just gotten comfortable when Gustavo entered with a Black Op beside him.

"Kylie. Have you met my friend Mr. End the Day of Pranks Forever?" Gustavo asked. The guy raised his eyebrows and Kylie smirked.

"Have you met my friend Mr. Soda Water?" Kylie asked then doused the Black Op. Then she turned to Gustavo and aimed her gun. It seemed like slow motion when she turned to shoot but found the water just dribbling out. "Carp, run," Kylie said. She took off for the elevator and once safe inside she saw James. "Hey. Took out another Black Op. How's your day?" Kylie asked ignoring the blanket for a moment.

"It'd be better if you wanted to kiss me more." James said.

"James, focus. That crown will me mine. And one time shield?" Kylie asked just to clarify what the blanket was for.

"Yes, now come with me." James pulled Kylie to his side and opened the umbrella as the doors opened protecting both of them from the marshmallow shooters and then rushed down the hall.

"You saved me. You're so sweet." Kylie said kissing his cheek once they were out of harm's way.

"Yes and now since you won't make out with me I must go save the day of pranks." James said rushing off.

"I didn't need saving though." Kylie called after him but she still thought it was sweet. Kylie took the stairs and rushed back to 2J. There Logan spun back around.

"What can the Prankster Gangsta do for you?" Logan asked as she rushed for the pantry and her supply of soda water.

"Get me another water squirter?" Kylie suggested.

"Done. What about what I need though?" Logan asked as the rest of the unpranked kids stood in front of him.

"What do you need?"

"Things that get you things," Logan said.

"Logan, we're going to lose the crown." Kendall cried. Kylie topped off the water gun and walked over between Carlos and Kendall. Logan slid Kylie's extra gun to her and then dug through his bag pulling out a confetti blaster.

"Portable confetti launcher, 'cause there's nothing more messy than confetti," Logan said also setting a bag of confetti on the table and laughing.

"Great, we need six." Katie said.

"Five, I don't need one. Water guns work for me." Kylie said. "Later." She rushed back out the door and made her way into the vents to find the remaining Black Op and Griffin.

A bit later Kylie returned to the apartment as Logan was keeping track of who was left from the laptop where Kylie had hacked into the security system. "Hey Ky, the only ones left are your mom, Gustavo, and Griffin. I take that back, Griffin's about to be out." Logan said spinning the laptop so they could watch as the remaining members of Big Time Rush took out their CEO. Then Kylie's eye drifted to the other camera which showed Mrs. Knight and Gustavo heading for the apartment. Kylie dove around the table.

"I'm not here." Kylie hissed hiding.

Logan spun the computer back around and stared at them when they entered. "You're wasting your time here; the Prankster Gangster does not supply adults."

"You will give us pranks now or you will wash your own clothes and I will never make you homemade waffles. Ever!" Mrs. Knight said.

"You know I love waffles." Logan said then he reached down and pulled out two pieces of plastic tubing and some suction cup darts.

"Plastic darts and tubing?" Gustavo shouted.

"They cleaned me out. I've got nothing left." Logan said showing them his empty bag.

"Ok plan B: we surrender because this crown is stupid and we're old."

"I can still do a sky high split kick and we can win this by playing on their weaknesses." Mrs. Knight said then they left.

"That split kick is going to come into play today, isn't it?" Kylie asked. Logan nodded. "Weaknesses? I have to go before they try to use me against James." Kylie smirked and left the apartment. She crawled back into the vents and then she came across Buddha Bob. "Hey. Are you ok?" Kylie asked.

Buddha Bob said pulled up on his hands which didn't move. "What does that sign say?"

"Probably says hit me." Kylie said. "Classic Carlos prank. This might hurt a little." Kylie poured the water over his hands and then slowly peeled them away from the duct. Finally Buddha Bob dropped to the floor. Kylie leaned down to look at him. "You alright?"

"Good. Thanks Kylie." Buddha Bob said.

"Later." Kylie answered continuing to the fourth floor. On the fourth floor Kylie turned the corner and spotted Gustavo. She pulled out both her guns and aimed them but Gustavo was too quick. Seconds before the dart hit her, James threw his body in the way taking the dart for her.

"I knew you'd try to protect her." Gustavo said. "And with him out of the way I can—" Kylie glanced at James then shot Gustavo, soaking his red coat with soda water. "Aw darn it."

"That's how the bad guys always lose. They talk too much." Kylie offered James a hand up and pulled him to his feet. "You're out. For me. That's why you'll never win but I think it's sweet." Kylie stretched up and kissed him. "Thank you. Now I have to go. I have a mom, brother, sister, and best friend to take out."

"Good luck." James said as she rushed off.

Kylie found Carlos in the lobby sitting with Jo, Camille, and Griffin. Then Kelly and James showed up. "Mama Knight?" Kylie asked pointing to Carlos he nodded. "An all-out Knight family battle royal. This is going to be fun. You haven't seen me." Kylie said. She bolted out to the pool yard and stood next to the door staying hidden, waiting for the other Knights to show up. About five minutes after Gustavo showed up Kendall did as well.

"Ok who's left?" Kendall asked.

Kelly and Gustavo spoke in unison. "Well there's you." They said.

Then Kylie heard her mom's voice. "And your mother," she said.

"And Katie," Carlos and James added. Kylie peaked around the door frame to see Kendall staring down his mother as she turned to see Katie step up. All three had confetti launchers. Kylie sized up the situation and realized that Kendall and Katie were about to take each other out.

"We have you surrounded Mom. You can take one of us out but then the other will get you and the day of pranks will continue." Kendall explained.

Mrs. Knight spun around as Katie started speaking. "So just put down your confetti launcher and we'll go easy on you." Katie said.

Mrs. Knight looked back at Kendall then put down the launcher. "Fine," Mrs. Knight said defeated. "But I tell you guys to always finish what you started so you might as well both take me out." She faced the watching crowd and Kylie's plan formed in her head.

"Okay on three." Kendall said slowly.

"This is intense." Camille said.

"Very exciting," Griffin agreed.

"One," Kendall counted.

"Two." Katie said. "Three." They said together. Several things happened at once. Mrs. Knight jumped into a sky high split kick, Katie and Kendall fired their launchers, and Kylie fired her squirt gun after stepping into the lobby. Mrs. Knight landed and looked at her middle child as the other two were covered in confetti.

"Sorry Mama, that crown is mine." Kylie said.

"Did we forget to mention Kylie's still in it too?" Carlos asked as he and James cheered.

"You've been talking about that split kick all day. You finally do it and well ... aim where they're going, not where they've been." Kylie shrugged. Mrs. Knight looked at her daughter confused and Kylie nodded to her mother's shirt.

"No, I've been hit." Mrs. Knight said clamping a hand over the wet spot on her stomach.

"Sorry Mama, like I said, that crown is mine. Again," Kylie said.

Katie blew confetti out of her mouth and they all gathered in 2J for the crowning ceremony. Kendall stood on one side of Kylie's makeshift throne and Katie stood to the right of the throne opposite her brother. "In celebration of your valiant victory—" Kendall started.

"And for uniting the crown—" Katie added.

"We now pronounce you, once again, the Lord Sir High Queen of Pranks." Kendall and Katie finished together, placing the crown on Kylie head. Kylie stood as everyone applauded and tossed confetti into the air. Kylie gave the Lord Prankerton salute of a finger to the nose then walked down the aisle they had created with kids on one side and adults on the other. When she reached the end she turned and addressed the gathered.

"As your two time reigning queen I should abolish the day and hold my title forever, but what kind of queen and prankster would I be if I did not accept your challenge for next year? My decision is final, let the countdown begin." Kylie said pushing the button on the countdown clock and letting it tick down from 365 days. Everyone cheered and Kylie smirked.

* * *

><p>"So because you managed to stay unpranked for most of the day during that competition means you're not scared of Brad Paisley's pranks?" Jack asked drawing Kylie back from her memory. Kylie jumped a bit from the shock of being on TV but smiled.<p>

"Not exactly. I mean there is that and these people I was playing against, I grew up with most of them and they taught me nearly everything I know and there are other examples like on April Fool's day I tinted my brother's skin green or when I rigged a pie-apult to hit Carlos with a pie when he woke up that morning. I am very good at pranking and all I have to say is bring it on. If you can dish it you better be able to take it though." Kylie shrugged looking at the camera as if speaking to Brad.

"So tell us about this new song. I heard Scotty McCreery is on it. How'd that happen?"

"A phone call I think. You see one day I was laying on one of the amps in our studio, we have these six foot amps in our recording studio, and I was writing in a notebook and then my producer, Gustavo, came in and saw me. I was just writing what was on my mind trying to get over how I was feeling. After a short conversation with Gustavo, Kendall texted and I went home. Two days later Gustavo called me into the studio and told me that he had written a song from what I wrote. I wasn't really happy about it. It is really personal but Gustavo said that I'd never have to tell him why I wrote it or who it was about so I agreed to do the song. Gustavo told me the same day that Scotty would be doing the duet with me on the song." Kylie explained.

"So your producer just made a phone call?" Jack asked.

"I figure." Kylie shrugged.

"So this song, tell us the feeling behind it."

"_After You_ is basically about this couple that breaks up for a reason they both saw coming and how they feel after it. They're still attracted to each other but they know they can't go back to what they were and telling the other person how they feel isn't going to work. It's sorta a _If You See Him, If You See Her_ by Reba McEntire and Brooks and Dunn or _Every Other Weekend_ by Kenny Chesney and Reba McEntire sorta feel. Wow I just used two Reba duets in one sentence. Never thought I'd hear that happen. It was something I went through with one of my exes but because of what happened we'll never be the same."

"Do you regret what happened between the two of you?"

"Sometimes. I regret the reason I had to break up with him but I know it had to happen."

"And you don't think you'll ever get back with him?"

"I don't know what the future holds so I can't say for certain." Kylie shrugged.

"The music video for it, you filmed it the next day but you're not in it."

"Uh ... no. Actually I am. There's a scene where Hunter is walking down the street and you see a glimpse of a TV screen to his right in a store window and on the screen is a video of a recording studio. If you pause it at that second it shows me and Scotty recording the song. I really wanted him in the music video but he was only in town for one day and we couldn't get the equipment in time so I had part of us recording filmed with my camera and just slipped it in at the last second. I don't think anyone else noticed it."

"Speaking of Hunter, I heard he's not the only star in your video." Jack said.

"No, he's not. It also includes: Taylor Swift, all of Big Time Rush, Jo Taylor from New Town High, Jennifer Woods from Mermaid Surfer Princesses, the up and coming rocker Lucy Stone, and method actress Camille Roberts." Kylie said.

"That's a star studded cast."

"Yes, it is but they are all really good friends of mine. My manager called Taylor and Hunter and the rest it only took one text message. When I found out that Scotty couldn't be in the video I compromised with Gustavo and got him to allow me to not only include this star studded cast but also to direct the video."

"Without further ado Kylie's music video for _After You_ featuring Scotty McCreery." Jack said. The director motioned to cut as the tech guy played the video and Kylie sank down in her chair. Jack relaxed in his chair watching the video on one of the off stage monitors and then noticed Kylie motioning with her hands. He continued to watch the girl out of the corner of his eye and noticed a man just off stage motioning back. After a few seconds Kylie covered her mouth with a hand and Jack could tell she was trying not to laugh. The station went to break after the end of the music video and Jack asked her about it.

"That's my keyboardist Lefty. He likes to keep me entertained. He's deaf in his left ear so he taught the entire band sign language." Kylie answered.

"I see. So that whole conversation ..." Jack prodded.

"Just him keeping me entertained. Nothing really important."

When they came back from break Jack asked about her dancing. "You're not like some of the other country artists I've seen perform on stage. You actually dance. Were you strong on dancing when you started?"

"No. In fact I still can't really dance the way you see some of the more pop artists dance. When I was a little kid I got interested in gymnastics. Did it until I was about seven or eight. Then they wanted me to pick, gymnastics or hockey. I picked hockey but I had a good friend on the Y's gymnastics team and she continued to teach me moves. Then in the ninth and tenth grade my Mama Brooke paid for two years of ballet. Even though so far I've mainly been opening for other artists my CEO wanted me to do more than just standing on stage when all you hear is music. We found this really great choreographer who found out about my gymnastics and ballet background and he taught me a way to mix them together. He calls it contemporary ballet-nastics. My fans love it and it comes easily more easily than regular dancing does. I can dance if I have a partner and I follow their lead but I'm more comfortable leaving the dancing to everyone else." Kylie explained.

They talked a little bit more about the video and about her future plans before Kylie had to go. When Kylie got back to the Palm Woods a hand reached out and pulled her into the closet by the door. Kylie flipped on the light and saw not Buddha Bob like she was expecting but James.

"James? I thought ... aren't you trying to impress Lucy? Being in a closet with your ex-girlfriend isn't going to win you any points with her." Kylie said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Don't you think I know that? I know I'm not the smartest cookie in the shed but I do know girls. If there's one thing I know it's girls. Look that's what I came to you ... or rather I dragged you in here for. I need your help and I can't ask Logan." James dropped his hand from her arm and looked at the floor.

"Ok what's going on?" Kylie asked lifting his chin.

"What does it mean to have an Adonis Complex and to be self-centered and narcissistic?"

"Ok, I know I said self-centered and narcissistic but I never mentioned an Adonis Complex. Not once. At least you watched the interview. Thank you."

"Lucy mentioned it. She said that you had gotten the self-centered and narcissistic part right but you had left out the part about me having an Adonis Complex and that's why I wasn't her type. So I kinda got mad and kicked her off Air Diamond."

"Self-centered means that if you were a solar system, you'd be the sun and everything revolves around you. See conceited." Kylie explained.

"I know what that word means; I'm not conceited."

"Nor are you really that self-centered. You care about other people too. It's not always just about James."

"Next."

"Narcissistic means ... well in Greek Mythology Narcissus was the son of a river god and a nymph who long story short fell in love with his own reflection in a pool of water and died because of it. The term eventually came to mean a person who was very vain. See obsessed with one's looks slash self."

"Ok I get that one and I can see it. Last?

"The last one is the one I completely disagree with her on. An Adonis Complex is part of muscle dysmorphia, which you don't have. It's basically where you're overly concerned with your muscles and making them bigger. You work out because it's healthy and to stay in shape not to make sure you're the strongest guy around." Seeing the still confused look on James's face Kylie smiled softly. "Back to Greek Mythology then. Adonis is said to be the god of beauty and exemplifies everything that is young and male. He was so beautiful that the goddess of love herself, Aphrodite, fell in love with him. Just because you're handsome and buff doesn't mean you have an Adonis Complex. You just like to work out."

"Thanks Kylie."

"You know, Lucy did leave out a few things."

"Like what?" James asked.

"You're sweet, gorgeous, amazing when you want to be, chivalrous, sensitive, and anyone who can't see the real James Diamond, doesn't deserve him." Kylie said clapping a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Thanks Kylie." James took a deep breath then kissed her cheek. "About the song _After You_."

"James, the song—"

"It's a great song and I really like it. I'm glad you chose to include it."

"Thanks." Kylie said smiling. James grinned then walked out opting not to tell Kylie that he had a hunch the song was about him. He had another girl to impress and knew that this time he may be able to get her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So there you have <strong>_**Big Time Pranks 2.**_** Anyone else notice they spend the majority of their time on the fourth floor?**_


	94. Chapter 94

"Hey I'm Peter," a boy said stepping in front of Kylie as she tanned by the pool one afternoon.

"Kylie," she answered.

"I know. You're one of my favorite artists and I've seen you on those cosmetics commercials. I'm a huge fan." Peter said.

"You know you remind me of that actor ..." Kylie trailed off trying to think of who it was. "That actor that played Peter in Chronicles of Narnia."

"I get that a lot but I'm not him. He's like 25 I think." Peter looked down and Kylie smiled.

"He's one of my favorite actors you know?" Kylie asked. Peter smiled looking back up at her. "So what brings you over here?"

"I was hoping that if you're not busy we can get coffee sometime." Peter said hopefully.

"Sure, tomorrow at Brew Station just down the block?" Kylie suggested.

"Love to. Meet you there say about 10?" Peter asked.

"Great." Kylie went back to tanning and Peter walked away.

"Well who was that?" Camille asked plopping down next to Kylie.

"Peter." Kylie answered watching him walk away. Then he walked past the boys in the lobby. All four boys watched him walk past for a few minutes then they headed out to the pool. "You think they feel threatened?"

"Should they?" Camille asked.

"I don't know. Maybe not. James _is_ still after Lucy so I guess it's none of their business really that he asked me to have coffee with him tomorrow."

"Where at?"

"Brew Station."

"He asked you to have coffee?" James asked.

"Yes, what of it?" Kylie asked.

"Well ..." James started then floundered.

"He's an airhead." Carlos finished for his friend.

"You," Kylie pointed to James, "want him to be an airhead so I won't fall for him." Kylie sat up and swung her legs off the lawn chair. "News flash you don't get to control my love life anymore." Kylie stood and took a few steps towards them then jabbed James in the chest with a finger. "Especially when you're chasing after Lucy. Besides I've already dated two airheads and they're typically sweeter than guys that know everything." Kylie shoved past the foursome and went inside.

"She does have a point." Camille said standing with her arms folded over her chest.

"We just don't want her getting hurt." James said.

"Kinda messed that up when you started chasing Lucy." Camille said then walked away.

The next morning Kylie walked into Brew Station and sat down with her cup of cider only seconds before Peter sat down across from her.

"So, how do you take your coffee?" Peter asked.

"So sweet it actually tastes like cider." Kylie said. "Apple cider."

"So no coffee for you just cider?"

"Exactly. I feel like you already know a lot about me so tell me about you." Kylie said.

"What's there to tell?"

"Do you live at the Palm Woods?" Kylie asked taking the lid off her cider and blowing on it.

"I do, fourth floor with my dad. My mom walked out after I was born and Dad stepped up even though he was finishing up filming some movie. He said Mom wasn't ready to be a parent. I'm also a model slash stunt double."

"Oh, interesting. What do you model for?"

"Mostly clothes though I do some deodorant commercials." Peter said.

"You're the model from Cuda body spray." Kylie said.

"I am." Peter nodded.

"So what do you like to do?" Kylie asked. "When you're not modeling or being a stunt double?"

Peter talked about himself for a while then asked things about Kylie. At the end of their date Peter said "so how about I take you on a proper first date? Show you firsthand how much fun we can have together?"

"What did you have in mind?" Kylie asked.

"How about I take you zip lining?" Peter said.

"I'm not a big fan of heights." Kylie said then drained the last bit of her cider.

"I promise it'll be a lot more fun than scary besides it's like thirty feet off the ground. I live higher off the ground than that."

"I can't promise I'll go through with it but I'll go to the top with you. Just promise you'll be there."

"Every second."

"How about we go after lunch?" Kylie asked.

"Ok," Peter said.

"Meet me out front of the Palm Woods?" Kylie said. Peter nodded and they went their separate ways.

* * *

><p>"Fix up Wagony." Logan whined. That was the first thing Kylie heard when she entered Rocque Records to see if her package had arrived.<p>

"Wagony?" Kylie asked. Then her eyes landed on the broken wagon in front of Gustavo. "Aww, our old friend. You know if you fix that with original wagon parts I could sell it online for like four grand."

"How?" Carlos asked.

"No way," Kelly said.

"That's a special edition 2001 old red wagon. They only made 600 of those for Christmas that year. People are paying a lot for stuff like this. But it has to be original parts." Kylie said.

"Out!" Gustavo yelled. The boys looked at each other then frowned and gathered up their packages and headed for the door marked stairs.

"Kelly, have you seen my package?" Kylie asked.

"What did you buy? And you better not have forged Gustavo's signature like they did."

"No, I just sent it here so my mom wouldn't see it. It's a gift for her birthday." Kelly looked around then handed Kylie the remaining package. A thick manila envelope. Kylie smiled and thanked the woman then Kelly and Gustavo walked back into Gustavo's office and shut the door. Kylie was about to turn and leave when she saw Logan and Carlos come back into the lobby wearing coveralls and dragging their wagon behind them. She smiled then left the studio. Once she reached the Palm Woods for a bite to eat before going out with Peter, Kylie came across James in a motorcycle suit and Katie staring at him.

"Pre-truth." Kylie heard James say as she walked up. He unzipped his jacket and pulled out an owner's manual. "Because we have two hours to learn," he finished.

"Learn what? How to ride that bike? You know I could—" Kylie started.

"Shhhh," James shushed her. "No help from the ex-girlfriend. That would just be awkward and wrong. Katie's going to help me."

"Have fun. I'm going out anyway." Kylie said.

"With who?"

"Peter." Kylie smirked and walked inside to get some quick lunch then headed back out. When she came back out James had crashed the bike but Kylie couldn't see any damage to it. "You know, he should read the manual before he gets on the bike. When Honey Bear taught me to ride his he wouldn't let me even touch the bike until I had read the manual backwards, forwards, upside down, and could quote it verbatim." Kylie said to Katie.

"Yes well he only has about an hour and 45 minutes to learn to ride it before Lucy comes back for her ride." Katie answered as James got the bike up again.

"This will not end well. He doesn't want my help though so I'm going. Hope he has fun crashing and making things awkward with Lucy. She should like him for who he is not who he pretends to be." Kylie said. Katie shrugged and Kylie left with Peter.

Although she had some reservations at first about zip lining the people and instructors were really nice, though she wasn't sure if it was because of her fame or because they were just naturally nice, and by the end of the two hours Kylie had gone down the zip line more times than she thought she ever would.

"We should go out again sometime." Kylie smiled.

"I'd like that. I'll call you?" Peter asked.

"Sure." Kylie nodded. When she got back to her room Kendall followed her inside and sat down on her bed.

"Jo and I broke up." Kendall said softly.

"You did what?" Kylie exclaimed.

"Yeah, we broke up." Kendall said. "I was trying to teach her to drive stick and we were rolling backwards and we were panicking about pulling the emergency break up and when we stopped just inches from a pole I think we broke up."

"You still love her though." Kylie said.

"What?" Kendall asked.

"The look on your face. You're heart broken. Don't make my mistake. Don't let her go." Kylie said.

"Your mistake?" Kendall asked. He surveyed his sister then it hit him. "_After You._ It's about James, isn't it?"

"Don't make my mistake Kenny." Kylie begged as she sat down next to him. "You still like her, don't let her go without a fight. Please. Just tell her how you feel and she might feel the same way. You're just really bad at teaching people things. Patience is not your forte when it comes to teaching." Kendall wrapped an arm around his sister and kissed her temple.

"In the end James will come back. I know he will." Kendall told her.

"Yeah. I really hope you're right." Kylie said. Kendall smiled and walked back out to the living room where Jo was sitting. Kylie picked up the framed photo of her and James in the Bahamas and before she knew it she was bawling her eyes out. Even with the prospect of a new boyfriend in Peter, Kylie knew deep in her heart and soul that there was only one man for her. She just didn't know how to get him back. She really wished that she did know and that James was open to the idea. After a good cry she sat the picture frame back on the dresser and then her cell phone rang. "Hello?" Kylie asked.

"It's Honey Bear and you need some ice cream." Honey Bear said from the other end.

"Ice Cream? Why would I need ice cream?"

"Because I need a break from this wedding planning and you could always go for some ice cream. I can tell it in your voice too."

"Bring your bike and meet me in front of the Palm Woods."

"Be there in ten." Honey Bear said.

As Kylie walked outside she saw James sticking a for sale sign on his bike. "Well there goes my only shot at getting a date with Lucy." James said.

"If she dates you it should be the real James who can be amazing by the way, not the lying biker James who's a danger to society." Katie said.

"Any girl would be stupid not to go out with you. The real you. The right girl for you won't care what you drive, what you wear, what you look like, or even how self-centered you can get. The right girl will like you because you're you." Kylie shrugged. "I know I did."

James sighed and Buddha Bob walked up. Kylie watched as James agreed to sell the bike to Buddha Bob and then Bob went inside to get the money. Then Lucy came out and Kylie watched in disbelief as Lucy agreed to go out with him on the bike and James said he'd pick her up at seven though Katie tried to motion to James that it wasn't a good idea. When the date was set both Katie and Kylie slapped their foreheads.

"Well there's my ride." Kylie said.

"You're going on another date?" James asked.

"Nope, Honey Bear's taking me for ice cream." Kylie said then walked over to him. Lucy stepped up next to Kylie.

"Your ride?" Lucy asked pointing to the bike.

"Yeah, it belongs to him but he lets me drive it occasionally." Kylie said taking the helmet Honey Bear offered. "Especially when I'm upset. It really calms me down."

"Nice bike." Lucy said.

"Thanks." Honey Bear said. Kylie put on the helmet then slid on the bike in front of Honey Bear.

"You can drive a motorcycle?" Lucy asked.

"He taught me a while back. I was bored one afternoon and he taught me. Before I met you though." Kylie said. They took off and went to get some ice cream. Honey Bear asked her why she was upset and Kylie just looked at him.

"Because of James and Lucy?" Honey Bear asked.

"Yeah. I mean I know I shouldn't be but I can't help it. We dated for 14 months. And then it was like it all went down the drain." Kylie said.

"You'll pull through. I know the heart wants what the heart wants but remember you have your entire life ahead of you and you don't have to get caught up in the here and now."

"Even if I want to?" Kylie asked.

Honey Bear sighed and stared down at his ice cream. "Kylie, I understand why you want a boyfriend right now but you also have to realize you haven't been single for more than a month in the past year and a half." Honey Bear said. "Take your time, enjoy your freedom. Let the vultures back off for a while. It'll get you out of the spotlight."

"Thanks, you're amazing. Now, can we go to Rocque Records? I want to see what those boys have done with the wagon so I can sell it." Kylie said.

"Sure." Honey Bear said. Once at the studio Kylie entered and saw the new wagon.

"No, I did it. You idiots have been singing for the last two hours." Kelly said wiping her hands.

"Sweet, now I can sell this and make a ton of money." Kylie said snapping a picture.

"But not before we take the ride of our lives." Carlos said.

"And all that's missing is a dangerous hill." Logan said pulling his sunglasses off.

"No, absolutely no riding in this wagon. You guys will break it." Kylie said.

"Where's your sense of adventure?" Carlos asked.

"Hiding under my greed," Kylie shrugged.

"Besides we're in the heart of L.A. where are we going to find a hill?" Gustavo asked. Carlos looked at him then at Logan and they grinned.

Kylie shook her head. "One ride. That's it. And don't break it." Kylie said. She went back outside and drove around town for a while. When Honey Bear dropped her off in front of the Palm Woods it was getting dark outside so she went up to the crib. When she walked in she saw Logan with his arm in a sling, Carlos with both arms in slings and his foot on the table, and Kendall with an arm around Jo. "So you two?" Kylie asked pointing to Jo and Kendall.

"Thanks." Kendall nodded.

"And where's the wagon?" Kylie asked. "And why are you guys hurt?"

"We ..." Logan started but looked down.

"We kinda crashed him," Carlos said gently, "into a Porsche."

"You ... You ... You did what?" Kylie growled reaching out her fingers flexing as though she were itching to wring some necks which wasn't very far from the truth.

"We're sorry?" Carlos asked.

"You're ... you're ... Fif ... fif..." Kylie struggled to get out.

"Five?" Kendall asked.

"Fifty?" James asked.

"Fifteen ... Fifteen ... Fifteen thousand. I ..." Kylie trailed off.

"What's wrong with her?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"She was going to sell Wagony online. For I guess fifteen thousand," Carlos said.

"American?" James asked.

"Yes, 15 thousand American dollars James. Now it's—it's—it's—I am not talking to you two," Kylie pointed to Carlos and Logan, "for one week."

"Kylie, you can't sell our childhood memories." Kendall said.

"Can, will, almost did." Kylie said. "On slightly different note, what happened to the wall?" Kylie asked pointing to the wall next to the slide.

"James." Katie said.

"You kicked the wall in anger when Lucy turned you down?" Kylie asked.

"I crashed a motorcycle through it." James admitted.

"Well then I guess it wasn't worth getting Honey Bear to promise as long as I give him an hour advanced noticed I can ride his bike when I want. You know I've been trying to tell you all day I could have taught you to safely ride that bike but you kept shushing me. Honey Bear taught me how to ride his and I have a license to ride one in the state of California." Kylie said.

"I said no motorcycles." Mrs. Knight snapped.

"You said no buying a motorcycle, I'm not I'm just licensed to drive one. Ooo, look neighbor's home," Kylie said as he peaked through the duct taped hole in the wall.

"Don't worry, maintenance will be up shortly." Katie called. James and Mrs. Knight waved.

"Hey so what did you end up doing with that motorcycle?" Carlos asked as James moved the ice pack from his knee to his shoulder. James jerked his head to Mrs. Knight.

"_I_ made him sell it." She said.

"To who?" The four on the couches asked.

"Buddha Bob." Kylie shrugged. "He was going for a ride as I was coming in. James, did you still get your date with Lucy?"

"No. She canceled when she saw I had crashed the bike through the wall." James pouted.

Kylie frowned then smiled. "Don't give up. One of these days she'll give in." Kylie said.

* * *

><p>"Big news." Lucy said to Kylie a few days later.<p>

"You've given in to James and you're going out tonight?" Kylie asked.

"No. I am a bit disappointed that he can't drive a motorcycle though." Lucy said as they exited the elevator for Lucy's apartment.

"Then what is it?" Kylie asked.

"I'm going on my first big tour." Lucy said.

"You just dropped your first album. Who are you opening for?"

"I'm not. I'm headlining. In Europe."

Kylie waited until they entered her apartment before exclaiming, "You just dropped your first album and your headlining in Europe?"

"Yep."

"I've put out four albums and I have yet to headline a tour." Kylie said.

"Sorry." Lucy shrugged.

"Not your fault. I'm happy for you." Kylie smiled.

"It'll give you more time to draw James back in."

"Not if he still hung up on you. When do you leave?" Lucy told her that she'd be leaving in the morning and that Kylie really should work on pulling James back into her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So what do you think? Amazing? Boring? Dull? Leave a note and let me know. <strong>_


	95. Chapter 95

"Is he studying?" Kylie asked the next day when she saw Logan on the couch using the coffee table as a desk. Carlos was right next to him.

"I'm going to go make a corndog." Carlos said getting up.

Logan pushed him back down with a hand. "Don't move," Logan said.

"Yes." Kendall hissed to Kylie.

"Then I'm out. Every time I hang around him while he's studying he always does horrible." Kylie whispered then headed out to find Jo or Camille. As she left the crib Bitters entered it. Kylie raised an eyebrow but headed down to the lobby.

"Where's Lucy?" James asked as he saw Kylie sitting in the lobby looking the most forlorn that he had ever seen her excluding all the death she had seen. "And why do you look so sad?"

"She left," Kylie said simply, "I knew it was coming but she left."

"Who left?"

"Lucy. She's on a European tour. Headlining. It didn't hit me until now that she's going to be gone the rest of the summer."

"What?" James asked. Kylie handed him the poster of Lucy's tour quietly and he stared at it for a moment. Then he took off for the elevator. Kylie huffed angrily and Jett walked in and sat down next to her.

"I know that frown isn't for or because of me." Jett said.

"And if it is?" Kylie snapped.

"How about I say I'm sorry?"

"Was that a question?" Kylie asked in disbelief.

"No. I am sorry for the way we broke up and I've talked to my dad. I want to give us another chance."

"You have to know that there is another guy interested in me and I don't think he's going down without a fight."

"James? I'm better looking than he is, have better hair—"

"Not James. Jett meet Peter." Kylie said as Peter stood across from her.

"You're Jo's co-star from Zombies, Zombies, Always Zombies." Jett said looking at the other blonde.

"That I am and you're the Jett Stetson." Peter answered.

"So you like Kylie, huh?" Jett asked.

"I do. You too?"

"Yes, and I know her better than you do."

"Do not."

"Do too."

Before it became a grudge match Kylie had to intervene. "Boys! If you really want to prove that you know me better how about a little test?" Kylie suggested.

"What kind of test?" The boys asked.

"Just general knowledge. See what you boys really know."

"I'm in." Jett said.

"Me too," Peter agreed not to be outdone.

"Ok, let's start with the easiest question in the world. What's my favorite color?" Kylie asked.

"Blue," both boys answered.

"Ok, blondes or brunettes; which do I prefer?"

"Brunettes," Jett said.

"But a great smile and personality win him more points." Peter said.

"What kind of shoes are my go to?"

"Converse," Peter answered.

"You both are good." Kylie said. "What's my favorite sport?"

"Hockey," Jett answered.

"You're a Redwings fan." Peter clarified.

"How long have I been friends with all four of those boys?" Kylie asked.

"All four? Sixth grade," Jett said.

"If I could tour with anyone who would it be?" Kylie asked.

"George Strait." Peter said.

This continued back and forth for most of the day until finally Kylie couldn't take it as she was surrounded by six or seven other people at the lemonade stand by the pool. "Alright, since you're both tied here's the end all, be all question. The one who gets this right can say he knows me best." Kylie said fiddling with her bracelet. She had gone back to wearing the bracelet Al had given her for Christmas after she had broken up with James. Then the question came to her. "Who, above all else, is the number one most important person in my life? If I let this person down I feel like the world has crashed."

"Your mom," Jett said.

"Your sister," Peter said.

Kylie took off the bracelet and held up her left arm showing them her tattoo. "My brother. Sorry boys." Kylie put the bracelet back on then went to Kendall. "What's wrong big brother?" Kylie asked sitting down across from her brother as he took an angry bite out of an apple.

"James is mad because Lucy left so he's been making me take these stupid _Pop Tiger_ tests and evidently I know nothing about him." Kendall said.

"You know his birthday on March 17, you know his favorite color which is purple, you know how he got the scar on his elbow when you shoved him into the counter playing crib hockey, and you know his deepest fear." Kylie said.

"Did you know I met him at Danny Craven's fifth birthday party?" Kendall asked.

"Yes, and I know that you didn't become best friends with him until second grade." Kylie said. "Let me go talk to him. Maybe he'll calm down because I am amazing and I know how to get to him."

"Wait." Kendall said. "What's going on with you and Jett?"

"I just spent the day testing Peter and Jett about who knows me better. It was about even until I asked who the most important person to me is. Neither one of them knew. You know I've got two guys fighting over me but part of me wishes James would swoop in and save me from having to pick. They're both really great guys but the heart wants what it wants."

"Jett?" Kendall asked not in reference to what her heart wanted but rather that he couldn't believe that Jett was fighting for her.

"Yeah, he apologized and wants to give us another chance. Now, I have to go help James."

Kendall nodded and let her go.

She found James upstairs on the couch staring at a _Pop Tiger_ magazine. "What's wrong?" Kylie asked coming to a stop at the edge of the couch.

"I'm a horrible boyfriend and I broke up with Kendall." James said tossing the magazine on the table in front of him.

"Ok," Kylie said slowly. "You weren't dating Kendall so you can't break up with him and who says you're a bad boyfriend?"

"Three _Pop Tiger_ boyfriend tests."

"Did you ever once raise your hand to me?"

"No." James looked at her confused.

"And when I came crying to you, did you run screaming?"

"I wanted to."

"But you didn't. And did you cheat on me besides that what happened in London?"

"There was the time—"

"But you never went out with Lucy. You just asked her."

"I've still never had a serious, committed relationship like Kendall."

"So we were never serious?" Kylie growled glaring at James.

James panicked and sat up a little taller. "That is not what I meant Kylie." James answered plainly.

Kylie took a deep breath and remembered that she was here to calm him down. "You know, when we in the Bahamas and I got all sad it was because I took one of those teen magazine tests." Kylie said kneeling on the edge of the couch.

"Which one?" James asked.

"The _How to tell if a guy is really in to you_ test." Kylie said. "Do you know what it told me?"

"That I couldn't be more into you and you should stop worrying?" James suggested.

"That you weren't into me. That all you cared about was the next hottest girl to pass through your field of vision."

"But you stayed with me." James said.

"Because you wrote a song for me and put it on a BTR album for the entire world to hear. If that's not an amazing boyfriend, I don't know what is."

"You're too sweet to me Ky."

"I'm not. You're a great guy James and amazing and besides you've never once sat around when you're upset and felt sorry for yourself. When I broke up with you, you were chasing Lucy the next day. Why should you mope just because she left?" Kylie asked.

"Thanks Kylie, you know I never meant to hurt you." James said.

"I know, but what you meant to do and what you did do are two different things." Kylie pushed her bangs behind her ear and stood. "You should think about that." Kylie walked towards the door and saw the mess in the kitchen. She brushed some of her fairy dust towards the mess and it instantly began cleaning itself up. Kylie smiled and passed her brother on the way out the door.

"He better?" Kendall asked.

"A little bit but maybe you can fix things between you two." Kylie shrugged.

"Ok so I failed the best friend test," Kendall said as Kylie stopped just on the other side of their closed door to eavesdrop though no one else knew, "but you would've too. What's my favorite color?"

"Blue." James answered. Then he listed off the correct answers for what he knew about Kendall. Kylie was impressed.

"Ok, that was good." Kendall said. Kylie picked that moment to walk away. She headed down the stairs and spotted Carlos. She sat down next to him and saw the he, just like James had when she had entered the apartment, looked sad.

"Okay, what's wrong 'Los?" Kylie asked.

"I'm really confused about what to about my best friend and the person I normally go to for advice isn't talking to me and I don't know what to do about either one."

"Well maybe I can talk to the person who normally gives great advice and tell her that it wasn't her wagon to sell in the first place and you guys had every right to crash it. Then she would tell me to tell you that she's not all that mad, she just got caught up in the moment. Then she'd recommend that you have a corndog and forgive her for getting so mad. Do you think you can do that?"

"We've been best friends since I stole your purple crayon in kindergarten." Carlos said.

"It was blue." Kylie said.

"It was purple."

"It was blue because that's my favorite color and you were coloring a puppy. My pony was purple."

"Oh yeah," Carlos nodded.

"Now what were you talking about?" Kylie asked distracted.

"You and your short attention span." Carlos said. "I was saying we've been best friends since kindergarten and I can always forgive you. Now that we're talking again you can help me figure out what to do about Logan." Carlos explained how Logan got him to take the MCAT and how Logan had bombed it and now was training to be a hotel manager.

"Well if Logan bombed it being the smart one you must have gotten absolutely no answers right." Kylie said smirking. "But that wouldn't explain why he's mad at you."

"I aced it, see." Carlos handed over his answer sheet. "There's a reason why I'm the lucky one."

"Did you tell him you're the lucky one and the only reason you aced it is because you have an insatiable drive for corndogs and that's how you beat him?"

"No."

"Tell him the truth Carlos. I bet that right now he doubts himself and his dream. He thinks Carlos aced it, I bombed it and now I'm not good enough. God knows the only thing you've beaten him at before besides hockey, extreme sports, and video games is Spanish and that's only because you grew up speaking it. I guarantee you if you tell him the truth he'll go back to chasing his doctor dream."

"But he's never mad when you beat him at school stuff."

"That's because I have a higher IQ. He knows as long as I can keep my short attention span under control I'll always be better than him."

"What if he doesn't go back to chasing his dream?"

"With my magic and your luck, there's no way he can stay away from it."

"As long as you apologize to him too."

"Fine," Kylie agreed. Carlos went out to the desk and Kylie watched from near the janitor's closet. She watched as Bitters walked towards Carlos after a few seconds of him talking to Logan and then Carlos handed Bitters a corndog. Kylie rushed to Carlos's right side. "Corndogs Carlos? Really?" Kylie asked.

"For the last time corndogs is not the answer to everything." Logan said in a bored tone. Carlos looked at Logan then at Kylie.

"Tell him." Kylie said backhanding Carlos in the chest. Carlos took a deep breath through his teeth then answered.

"Yes, it is." Carlos said after a moment holding up his answer sheet.

"What?" Logan snapped. "You guessed on the entire test?"

"Are you serious?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"You did say he was the lucky one." Kylie said as she and Carlos spun around, Carlos still holding up his test.

Carlos looked back at Logan. "And you still get to be the smart one. Well besides Kylie, but she has a short attention span."

"Do not." Kylie said.

"Do too." Carlos said.

"You can still be a doctor Logan. Barely anyone passes the MCAT on their first try." Kylie said. "That's why you can take it three times a year."

"You'll just have to study harder and try again." Mrs. Knight said.

"Yeah well maybe I'm not cut out to be a doctor." Logan said.

"You don't believe that." Kylie said. "You're amazing and we all know Carlos isn't cut out to be a doctor." Bitter rushed up and started holding his throat and making strangling noises.

"Yeah, Bitters is red in the face and holding his throat and Carlos has no idea what that means." James said.

"He's choking." Kylie screamed. "Do something Logan, you're the doctor."

"Ok everyone stand back." Logan said sliding across the top of the desk and then going behind Bitters and giving him the Heimlich Maneuver. Everyone watched as a piece of corndog flew across the room and took out a kid. "You ok?" Logan asked.

"You, saved my life." Bitters said. "Thank you and I'm taking you out of that training program so you can continue studying for that test."

"I guess I did kind of spring to action." Logan grinned.

"It was spring-tastic." Kendall said.

Kylie's phone buzzed and she looked down to see a text from Brooke telling her that she would start her internship in a couple days. She was drawn back to her surroundings by Buddha Bob falling from the ceiling.

"Don't be a stuntman." Everyone gathered said. Buddha Bob agreed then Logan turned to Kylie. "I thought you said you weren't talking to me."

"Look, I'm sorry for being so angry about Wagony. Your mom bought him for you and I shouldn't try to sell your childhood memories without asking." Kylie said.

"It's our fault too. We never tried to stop you from selling it or said you couldn't." Logan said.

"So we're all good here?" Kendall asked.

"Yep," Kylie, Carlos, and Logan answered. Then Kylie saw Jett entering the lobby from the main doors and Peter walking towards the lobby from the pool.

"I'm not here, you haven't seen me." Kylie said pulling Logan and Carlos in front of her.

"Where's Kylie?" Jett asked.

"Not here." Carlos and Logan said.

"Haven't seen her," Kendall, James, and Katie said.

"Hey Jett, have you seen Kylie?" Peter asked.

Jett motioned to the others who gave the same answer they had given him. "You haven't been properly introduced have you? Peter that is Kylie's older brother Kendall, her three best friends James, Carlos, and Logan, her sister Katie, and her mother Mrs. Knight. Everyone this is Peter." Jett said. Everyone said hello and then Peter nodded.

"The pleasure is mine. However if you haven't seen Kylie, I got to go. Tell her to call me if you see her. I want to know when I can take her out again." Peter walked away and Jett looked at Logan and Carlos.

"He's kinda pushy so I can understand why you're running and hiding from him but I'd never push you to go out with me. Just let me know when you're free Kylie and maybe we hang out. If not, I'll see you around." Jett walked away and Kylie stepped around her best friend.

"Soooo, how do you think he knew?" Kylie asked. Everyone shrugged.

"So are you hiding from them?" James asked.

"No. I just I don't know what to do. They are both amazing and they really like me but I just ... I can't pick. However it's prime tanning time and I don't care about boys right now." Kylie smiled pulled her sunglasses on then walked out to the pool and plopped down. Inside Carlos stared at his best friend.

"Dude! What are you doing?" Carlos asked.

"Standing here?" James asked confused.

"She just gave you the perfect opportunity to come in and sweep her offer her feet but you just let it fall. Lucy's gone and not coming back, Kylie's practically begging for your attention. Go after her." Carlos said.

"He's got a point dude." Kendall said. "But," Kendall lifted a finger, "you break her heart this time and I will break your pretty face. Fool her once shame on you, fool her twice big brother steps in."

"Got it," James said. He took a deep breath and walked outside to sit down next to Kylie. He didn't say anything instead he enjoyed the sun and tanning.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well there you have <strong>_**Big Time Tests. Let me know what you think and which boy you think she's going to pick.**


	96. Chapter 96

Kylie looked around the crib one morning and sighed. She knew the boys would be down at Rocque Records later and knew that she had no plans. So she decided to read some of the comments on her website. A lot of them were stating how disappointed they were about receiving a form letter in return for their fan mail. A couple more trashed her for their form letter back from their hate mail. This all spurred Kylie into a brilliant plan. After coming up with it she raced downtown to Rocque Records.

When Kylie walked in she was distracted by the man walking out. After staring after him for a few moments Kylie raced to the lobby to see James, Logan, and Kendall sitting at the table with Kelly, Gustavo was facing them, and Carlos observing a pair of shoes. "Was that just Butch Hartman? The Butch Hartman? Creator of the Fairly Odd Parents Butch Hartman?" Kylie asked.

"Yes, he wants to give BTR their own cartoon." Kelly said.

"What brings you all the way out here Ky?" James asked.

"I—" Kylie paused unsure of what she had come out there for. Then it hit her. "Oh yeah. I'm going to be unavailable today."

"Why didn't you just call?" Kelly asked.

"I tried. I called the studio, Gustavo, and even both your numbers but no one answered."

"You did not." Gustavo said.

"Check your call log." Kylie demanded. Kelly and Gustavo did then looked at her sheepishly.

"So now to the video game?" Carlos asked.

"Video game?" Kylie asked.

"Two major companies approached Gustavo about expanding the BTR brand. One, Mr. Hartman wanted to do a cartoon but his plot was kind of stupid, and the other wanted to do a video game." Kendall said.

"Do the cartoon. Suggest your own plots. Video games get boring after a while. Cartoons are always amazing. Anyway, got to go. See you later." Kylie smirked, waved, then left the studio.

From the studio Kylie went to RCM CBT Globalnet Sanyoid headquarters and found her way to the mailroom not saying much more than asking where it was at and batting her eyes. There she found a man in his mid-twenties whose nametag read Eric. "Morning, what can I do for you?" He asked.

"Morning Eric. I was wondering, are you the person who routes all the mail that comes through here? Every piece of mail goes through you?"

"It does." Eric answered.

"So you'd know where all the Kylie Knight Fan Mail goes, wouldn't you?" Kylie asked.

"Now why would I tell that to someone I don't know?" Eric asked.

"Because I'm going to bat my pretty blue eyes and you won't be able to say no." Kylie answered. She batted her eyes at him then gave him the puppy dog stare.

"Third floor. Door marked with an x. You won't be able to get in there though." Eric breathed entranced by her eyes.

"Why not?" Kylie asked.

"Because the door only opens twice a day. Nine a.m. and six p.m.," Eric said. "I drop off the mail when they go in and then the door locks and six p.m. the door opens again so they can leave and I collect all the outgoing mail. Those two people are the only ones allowed in there and they have everything they need. Bathroom, refrigerator, couch, comfy chairs, TV, plus all their mail answering stuff. No one else goes in; no one else knows what the fan mail says. The only way to get in now is getting the key from Mr. Griffin or by activating one of the natural disaster alarms."

"Then tomorrow morning you'll let me in there so I can have a couple words with them?" Kylie asked.

"Why would I do that? Those puppy dog eyes aren't going to work on me now."

"Because I can do this." Kylie pulled out a headshot from her purse, a black marker from the shelf in front of him, then signed the photo with flourish. "Keep it, sell it, don't care what you do with it, as long as it gets me in that door tomorrow."

"8:55 be on that floor in front of the door. I'll let you in." Eric smiled and took the photo.

Back home Kylie saw Buddha Bob flourishing his plunger like a magic wand and he said poof. Kylie watched as the neighbor upstairs came down and announced that he would be joining the Quam Phil Harmonic and would be leaving the Palm Woods. Kylie snapped her fingers and a nearby kid rushed over. Kylie smirked and thanked her fairy dust for being persuasive. "What's up with Buddha Bob?" Kylie asked.

"He thinks he's some dude named Cosmo." The boy answered.

"Fairy delusions. Must have hit his head. This can not be good." Kylie said. "Thanks." She smiled; the boy blushed then walked away. Kylie sat down on the cushioned bench outside of Buddha Bob's closet and watched to see how this one would turn out. Kylie looked back at her mom and sister to see them fighting over Katie's phone.

"That's not a wish that's a coincidence with Talcum powder and he needs help." Katie said.

"Ooo, earwax makes a squishy noise." Bob said.

"Yes," Mrs. Knight started in response to her daughter, "but it came true and we're hungry and we wish for food." Mrs. Knight finished directing her wish to the amnesiac.

"Poof," Bob jerked his plunger towards the pair and Kylie flicked her fingers in their direction as well. Because she was acting through Buddha Bob and not directly on her own family the magic wouldn't work exactly the way she planned but it would work well enough.

Just like she thought a pizza delivery guy walked in and looked at Mrs. Knight and Katie. "Hey so the guys packed an extra pie for a pool order, want a free one?" He asked.

"Sure." Mrs. Knight said taking the pizza.

"Yea! Magical pizza. Poof." Bob said jerking his plunger around causing powder to fly up in the air.

"I'm so calling Doc Hollywood." Katie said typing something, probably the doctor's number, on her phone.

"No, he grants wishes." Mrs. Knight said spurring a new fight.

Then Kylie attention was drawn to the TV next to Bitters's desk that showed a deserted downtown and what looked like four people dressed in green and white suits. It was at that moment that Kylie realized it had been two hours since she had left Rocque Records. Though the news was portraying it as aliens had been spotted downtown, Kylie could tell it was just the boys in their video game motion capture suits. She scratched the back of her head and saw Buddha Bob come out of his closet with what looked like wings from a fairy costume on his back. Her mom had also gotten a fur coat in the mail though she hadn't ordered one. Though Kylie hadn't been paying attention to her mom's wish she knew it had something to do with wanting a new coat. With Buddha Bob admiring his wings Katie turned to her mom.

"I don't like this. I want to change Cosmo Bob back into Buddha Bob." Katie said.

"Why?" Mrs. Knight asked. "Since Buddha Bob became a fairy my sink got unclogged, he got rid of tuba guy, poofed us up a free lunch, and me a faux fur coat." Kylie sighed in relief to know it wasn't real fur.

"Not wishes, coincidences." Katie said. "That jacket was delivered to 2J but it was addressed to Rebecca Johnson."

"But I wished for it." Katie glared at her mother. "Besides he's not a danger—" Kylie stood and raced after Buddha Bob up to the roof. She watched him as he attempt to fly by jumping up and down. Then she heard her sister's voice.

"I wish you were off the roof and in the lobby." Katie called.

"Ok. Poof." He said stepping onto the ledge.

"I wish you'd take the stairs." Kylie said from behind him.

"Ok, poof," Bob said getting down and heading for the stairs. Not even ten minutes later Doc Hollywood sat on the lobby table and was checking over Buddha Bob as he sat on the couch.

"He's going to be ok, right Doc?" Kylie asked.

"You know I've seen some cases like this before. The psychosis can be permanent if not treated correctly." Doc Hollywood said.

"He's dreamy," Buddha Bob said, "but I don't like him."

"I wish you'd like him." Katie and Kylie both said.

"Ok, I like him." Bob answered.

Finally the doctor stood saying "And finally as with any other cartoon head injury the cure can be complicated." Doc said holding up a frying pan from where he was now standing behind Buddha Bob.

Mrs. Knight's jaw dropped open in shock. Katie looked at the doctor in shock as Kylie smirked. "Are you serious?" Katie asked.

"Looks that way," Kylie answered as Doc wacked Bob across the back of his head.

"Did it work?" Mrs. Knight asked. Then the pizza guy was back.

"Sorry guys but my boss says I have to charge you for the pizza." The pizza guy said.

"Not our fault you gave it away." Kylie shrugged.

"Is that the jacket I ordered?" A girl asked walking over. Kylie guessed her name was Rebecca.

"Maybe next time you should address it to the right apartment." Kylie said. And finally the tuba guy was back stating the harmonic folded due to lack of funds.

"Yup Buddha Bob is back." Katie said as Mrs. Knight pulled off the fur coat.

"Who's Buddha Bob?" Bob asked.

"You are. Maintenance, janitor, lawn keeper? Remember that?" Kylie asked. Bob looked at her then nodded.

"Right," Bob said.

"How did he hit his head?" Kylie asked as Rebecca got her jacket back and Mrs. Knight paid the pizza man.

"He was changing a light bulb while I was watching the Fairly Odd Parents." Katie said.

"That's odd." Kylie said.

"Why?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"Because the boys met with Butch Hartman this morning who wants to give BTR their own cartoon," Kylie said. "Today's been kinda cartoonish."

"I wonder what the boys have been up to today." Katie said. "Wait didn't you say you'd be unavailable all day?"

"I did, but that plan fell through." Kylie shrugged.

"What were you planning?" Katie asked.

"Don't worry about it. It's going to happen tomorrow instead." Kylie said.

Later that night the family was eating dinner when Kylie looked at the boys and asked about their day. "You know that whole alien scare downtown?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah?" Kylie asked.

"That was us." Kendall said.

"You caused a city wide panic?" Mrs. Knight snapped.

"We're sorry." The four boys said.

"Video game not working out for you?" Kylie asked.

"No, we're going to do the cartoon." Carlos said.

"Now, who said you should have done the cartoon? That was me. Anyway good for you. I'm sure he's reasonable and you'll be amazing." Kylie said.

"What about you? Aren't you doing an interview soon?" Carlos asked.

"Gustavo told me the other day that I'll be doing one with _Teen Weekly_ day after tomorrow and it'll come out in a couple weeks when we release the album." Kylie said. "I'm so excited."

"Congratulations. So what did you do today?" Carlos asked.

"You know, making dreams come true." Kylie said.

"Dreams? What kind of dreams?" Kendall asked.

"Not really dreams I guess, more like coincidence wishes." Kylie said.

"You could have made all that come true?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"I am a real fairy, Mother. However because you thought Buddha Bob, or Cosmo Bob, was granting the wishes they had to go through him and you know what happens when I use my magic on someone who isn't family." Kylie said reaching for another roll.

Carlos grabbed the last one from underneath her hand and tossed it to James who passed it to Kendall and suddenly it became a huge game of keep away. Finally Katie caught it.

"You know she could just freeze you all in place and take this right?" Katie said.

"She just said we know what happens when she uses her magic on those that aren't family." James said.

"You guys are family. Now give me my roll." Kylie answered taking it from Katie.

"But I thought—" James started.

Kylie looked at her brother and they both rolled their eyes. "James, no matter what we go through you will always be family." Kylie said. "Unless you don't want to be and don't think of us in that way anymore." Kylie pouted.

"Not the pout don't use the pout on me." James said. Kylie deepened her pout and glanced at her mother who just shook her head. She honestly loved her children but sometimes even as adults they still acted like children. Some people may wonder why she ever agreed to take four boys, boys who didn't seem in the least bit mature and take them all the way out to L.A. on her own with seemingly no support system behind her but Jennifer Knight knew one thing would always be true about her family. That one thing was come high water or Hollywood fever those children would always be her family and she wouldn't trade it for the world.

"Mom?" Kylie asked. "You alright?"

"Yes, sorry." Mrs. Knight said smiling.

Early the next morning Kylie walked into Rocque Records with the boys and looked at Gustavo. "So about my interview," Kylie prompted.

"What interview?" Gustavo asked.

"The one with _Teen Weekly._ The one you told me about a couple days ago? It comes out in a couple weeks right after my album." Kylie said.

"Oh that one. Griffin has decided to go a different direction with that interview. He, and to a lesser extent I, have decided it would be better to let BTR take that interview. Their album comes out next Tuesday and with the magazine being on stands Monday, it'll create press that will skyrocket _Get Up_ to an all-time high. They need the press more, plus they can include the cartoon." Gustavo said.

"First, you give them my song, which didn't bother me. Now you're giving them my interview, doesn't bother me all that much but a little more. If you tell me next that you're throwing them a release party and not me, I'm done. Speaking of releasing my album, do you have the last song? You know to make it a 13 track album?"

"Not yet." Gustavo said.

"I—I—I can't even—don't talk to me today." Kylie said turning to storm out of the studio. Down the hall a bit she came across Butch Hartman again. "Congrats on the cartoon, kids are going to love it." Kylie said.

"You're Kylie Knight, aren't you?" Butch asked.

"Yeah, and I love your cartoons, they're amazing." Kylie said.

"I could really use a singing voice like yours." Butch said.

"Sure, here's my manager's number. Give her a call and set things up. Now if you'll excuse me I'm needed across town." Kylie handed over a business card then left.

* * *

><p><em><strong>And there we have <strong>_**Big Time Cartoon**_**. **_

_**Did anyone else notice that they changed the name on the second album? When they first mentioned BTR's second TV show album it was BTR All Over Again. Then in **_**Big Time Gold **_**the second album was called Elevate. Then in **_**Big Time Break Out **_**the album was back to All Over Again. Was it the album that went gold or was it the song? Either way writers need to keep things from happening like this.**_

_**Review?**_


	97. Chapter 97

Once Kylie got outside she went to RCM CBT Globalnet Sanyoid headquarters and found Eric on the third floor. "Hey," she said.

"Hey, please don't get me in trouble." Eric said opening the door for her. Kylie walked inside and sat down on the couch. Eric dropped the four bags inside the door and then shut it.

Suddenly she sprung up again and walked over to the table. There she found two stacks of letters. They weren't folded or in envelopes so Kylie picked up the top most one on the left and read through it. It must have been the form letter that was a reply to all the hate mail she got because it was polite and seemingly sincere but it also wasn't happy. The other one she read through also thanked the person for writing, reminded the receiver how much Kylie loved her fans, and told them to never give up on their dreams. Then Kylie saw a stack of her headshots but they weren't ones that she had ever signed. Then a man and a woman entered the room and stared at her.

"Uh, what are you doing here?" The woman asked.

"I'm me." Kylie said holding up a headshot under her chin so they could compare her to the photo.

"Yes, we know that but Mr. Griffin said you were never allowed in here." The man said.

"Yes well I bat my pretty blue eyes and I get whatever I want." Kylie answered lowering the headshot. "Look I hate form letters but I also know that answering fan mail one by one is incredibly hard and takes a very long time. I want to ask you guys to just forward all the non-hater mail but I don't think I'd be able to handle it." Kylie said.

"I'm John." The man said.

"Terry." The woman added as they took their seats.

"You already know I'm Kylie." Kylie answered. "I came here to ..." Kylie trailed off trying to figure out exactly why she went there. "I guess to get your opinion. Do you really think the haters are that bad?"

"We understand Mr. Griffin's point." Terry said shortly. Kylie was getting the feeling that Terry didn't like her.

"Sweetheart, we get four bags of mail a day. When you and James went public with your relationship in May half of it was from people who didn't like the two of you together. When you and James broke up almost three quarters of it was from people questioning your sanity. Three days later it was back to three to one fans over haters. Mr. Griffin is just trying to protect you and keep you focused on making music."

"Yeah, focused on making music," Kylie said doubtfully.

"Take a look at these letters." John said pulling two from a filing cabinet. "These are from two of our top ten haters list, but be warned they are pretty mean."

Kylie nodded and took the offered letters.

_Kylie,  
>You are the worst thing that has happened to country music ever. You deserved everything that happened to you and I hope you live a very lonely life and when you die you can rot in the deepest pit of—.<em>

Kylie gasped in shock as the letter said exactly where she could rot and a bunch of other mean things. Kylie looked at John who gave her a sympathetic look. "I did say it was mean."

"How can someone say that to another person? I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy." Kylie said.

"Not everyone has the same standards." Terry said softly.

Kylie looked at the next letter.

_Kylie,  
>I've heard your music and it sucks big time. Oh and speaking of Big Time Rush, you should stay far, far away from them. They don't deserve to have someone like you around, bringing them down and you certainly don't deserve to have them stick up for you.<em>

The letter went on but Kylie got the point. "You're telling me these are the worst letters you're getting?"

"Variants of that," John said.

"Thanks for letting me read these. Did these people ever writing anything else?"

"We get a couple every now and then. However we do also have a list of about ten or so names that send letters like the first and those letters go straight into the shredder. We don't even bother to read them." Terry said.

"They're that bad?" Kylie said.

"Trust me, that first letter you read was on the tamer side." John said.

"How can that be on the tamer side?" Kylie asked.

"There's a lot of hate in the world." John answered.

"What about fan mail? You said only 25 percent of them were hate mail." Kylie said.

"Yeah. Here's some of the best. This one was sent to us right after your special with Star news."

Kylie took a deep breath and looked at the letter.

_Dear Kylie,  
>My name is Brenda Marsden from Smartingville, Washington. Approximately six months ago I got involved with what I thought at the time was a really sweet man. Two months later he started talking down to me and eventually became real possessive of me. I knew something was wrong but I thought it was all my fault. One night I was watching TV in my apartment when the Star News special came on. As you started talking about what your father did to you I started to realize that my boyfriend was the same. Three days after that I cut all ties with him and had a long chat with my mom about what happened.<em>

_I want to thank you for everything and for being brave enough to speak about what you went though. It's a very tough subject and the way you talked about it made it not only easy for younger fans to understand but also for others to have the confidence to get help should they need it. From the bottom of my heart I want to thank you for helping me out and for just being amazing.  
>Thanks.<br>Brenda_

Kylie had to take several minutes to collect herself after reading the letter. When she had she looked at John and Terry. "I never expected to touch people like this. I know getting it out there would help people but I never expected to receive fan mail about it. You have more like this?"

"Top drawer." John answered. "Every now and then people tell their story. We like to keep them to remind Mr. Griffin that people do love you and that you do help others. Most fan mail is just thanking you for being an artist or telling about donations you've inspired."

"Will you forward the story letters to me? It might help me realize that I did do the right thing and that I have something worth fighting for." Kylie said.

"Sure." They nodded.

"Under the circumstance you're not going to personally write each one." Terry said.

"Each one no way," Kylie answered.

"Ok." John agreed and Terry nodded again. Kylie spent until lunch time helping them answer letters. However the only letters John and Terry handed her were the ones that were nice to her or the ones that thanked her for things. Occasionally Kylie would stick a letter in a folder instead of sticking a form letter in the return envelope but neither Terry nor John said anything.

These letters were the ones that touched Kylie's heart like the letter from Brenda, the ones that went into depth about how she had helped them. By lunch time she had 10 letters in her folder.

After lunch as Terry and John took their required half an hour nap, as it reportedly increased productivity, Kylie picked through the letters in the filing cabinet. Kylie picked out her favorites and made copies of them with the return addresses and then put them back. Once that was done Kylie walked to the comfy chair and sat down with the borrowed laptop opened to a word processor. She stared at the screen for a few moments then began typing.

_To my amazing fan,  
>Thank you so much for writing me. Please understand that I can't respond to every letter I receive. Your support means the world to me. If you donated thank you, if I helped you out it was you that ultimately helped me, and if you're just writing to tell me "thank you" the thanks go to you. I love that you continue to support me and hope that by you getting this form letter you are not upset but rather that you take it as acknowledgement that I did in fact get your letter.<br>Thank you from the bottom of my heart for the continuing support and love.  
>Yours in gratitude,<br>Kylie A. Knight_

Kylie printed off the letter then signed the bottom and made a copy of it. Then she saved a copy of the letter she wrote to her flash drive and emailed herself a copy before moving on to the form letter for the haters. Kylie knew it would be longer but she also knew that she had to write one to make sure they knew she understood where they were coming from and also get them to move on and focus on something other than their perceived hatred of her.

_To you,  
>Thank you for taking time out of your day to write me and let me know how you feel. Though there were probably other things that you could have done you took time to write me. For that I thank you. I appreciate hearing from everyone who writes even if I disagree with your opinion.<em>

_For those who are seriously hating on me I just want to say thank you for being so obsessed with my life that you want to make me miserable. I am impressed that you let one small town girl from the middle of Minnesota get to you that bad. My mom always said that those who make it their mission to make you miserable are the ones that are the most obsessed._

_You really want to hurt my feelings and make me miserable then you could always stop writing to me. That would really show me. That way I'll know that I've lost an admirer and that maybe I did do something wrong._

_One final thought for you to always remember from my granddaddy. He told me once, Kylie girl, you know what armpits and opinions have in common? I'll tell you. Some of them are going to stink but everyone is entitled to their own. Don't you dare let either get in your face. You're stronger than that.  
>Kylie A. Knight<em>

Kylie printed off the letter then signed the bottom and made a copy of it. Then she saved a copy of the letter she wrote to her flash drive and emailed herself a copy before Terry and John woke from their nap. Kylie showed them both the letters and they were impressed by her wording and how she seemed grateful instead of hateful of the haters.

When six rolled around Kylie felt accomplished with what she had done that day and was less mad at Griffin for keeping her mail from her. Of course just thinking about it made her angry again and once back at the Palm Woods Kylie came across Camille.

"Are you alright? You look a little angry." Camille said.

"I am, a little, at Griffin and Gustavo. First Griffin pulls my access to my fan mail. Then Gustavo doesn't tell me for nearly a month that the boys get my song on their album. Then on top of that Gustavo yanks my interview with _Teen Weekly_ and gives it to the boys."

"I'm sure they didn't mean it." Camille cut in.

"Of course they didn't. I never said it was the boys' fault. This is all on Gustavo and Griffin. Am I overreacting?"

"No. I don't think so." Camille said.

"That's what I thought. Thanks Camille." Kylie walked upstairs and plopped down on the couch.

"We're doing the interview tomorrow." Carlos said softly as he sat down next to his friend.

"I know. Good luck." Kylie said just as softly.

"Ky, we never meant to take this interview from you." Carlos said.

"I know. I don't blame you. I don't blame you guys at all. I've always known Gustavo was more concerned with your fame but I thought Griffin had my back. I guess not."

"Don't worry, in two weeks when your album comes out you'll get all the interviews you can handle."

"Yeah, if Gustavo can figure out the last song. He's still missing one from the album and it's not finished. Honestly I doubt if he is ever going to finish it." Kylie sighed. Carlos wrapped his arms around her.

"You can't honestly think Gustavo is sabotaging you."

"I don't know what to think any more Carlos. My record isn't done, he took my interview, and next thing you know I won't have a release party. When you got your first number one song you got a beach party. When I got my first number one song I got squat. I'm considering now, more than ever, if I want to continue my music career I'd have to move to Nashville."

"Don't give up on him yet, Kylie. I promise things will be better." Carlos said.

"Alright," Kylie agreed. "But Carlos, what if they aren't?"

"If they aren't," Carlos paused for a second, "then I'll quit."

"Carlos, you can't." Kylie said.

"Sure I can. I'm not working for a guy, either one of them, that continues to make my best friend unhappy. We made a deal when we started: we wouldn't let this town change us. I would have done this if you were unhappy on our hockey team so why should it be any different now?"

"Because now it's not just your future you'd be screwing with. It's James's and Logan's and Kendall's too."

"And if they knew what was going on and how it was affecting you they'd be right behind me. Even says it in our contract. If at any time all four members decide they no longer wish to continue this career path then RCM CBT Globalnet Sanyoid is obligated to release all four from the contract. However each one has the right to go solo or join another band should they wish to." Carlos quoted. He squeezed Kylie to him then kissed the top of her head. "You deserve to be happy Kylie, and you shouldn't let anyone stand in the way of that."

"You are amazing Carlos; anyone who can't see it is crazy." She rested her head on his chest. "So tell me about this cartoon. Is it really that bad?"

"Not since we gave Butch the new plots. I also get a pig named Snort-snort." Carlos said.

"Your character does." Kylie suggested.

"Yeah that. Anyway we're flying on a plane when it gets attacked by some weird lightning and crash lands on a deserted island."

"You do know that means there's no one on the island and not that it's made of desert like that movie based on a book."

"I know that." Carlos said. Kylie raised an eyebrow and Carlos nodded. "As it turns out we were brought down by an alien race called the Lizardians who look like actual lizards and they want to turn us into their ape servants. We have to escape from them and get to our show in Australia."

"How do they expect to turn you into apes?"

"With their transformer ray. Unfortunately the ray gets messed up by someone spilling something on it so James is turned into a donkey and we have to fix him too."

"So it all works out in the end?" Kylie said.

"Yep but since the plane was broken we had to turn into pterodactyls and perform like that."

"It's going to be one epic cartoon."

"It's created by Butch Hartman of course it's going to be amazing." Carlos said. Kylie smiled and flipped on the TV.

The next day Kylie realized that she hadn't spent all that much time with Katie lately and how left out the young girl must feel. When Kylie found her Katie was spinning around the pool yard dancing in the rain. She was also hopping from puddle to puddle with a look of pure joy on her face. If there was one thing about Katie it was that she loved spring and summer rain showers. Unbeknownst to Kylie, who was in the lobby, the boys were also watching Katie but from the apartment windows.

"I have a brilliant song idea." James said. "It's called _In the Rain._"

"James our album is coming out next week." Kendall said.

"But Kylie still needs a song to finish out her album." Carlos said.

"It'll be perfect." James said.

So later that day the boys, Logan included who had seen Katie from his cabana date with Camille, took the song to Gustavo. It took a lot of smooth talking and one of Kendall's amazing speeches but Gustavo agreed to put it on the album.

The day she got the call to record the song she was on her way to Brew Station to get some cider and told Gustavo she'd be in the next day as she was too busy at the moment.

When she got her cider she turned to leave and spotted a man sitting in a corner booth. She walked over and her jaw dropped. She sat down and looked at him. "Can I just say I'm a huge fan of your work?" Kylie asked.

"Kylie Knight. I've heard about you." He answered.

"Thank you. Can I get your advice? You're one of the best songwriters in the biz right now and I'd love for some advice." Kylie said.

"Sure." Luke said.

"Great 'cause it starts with a story. I have tons of amazing country songs on my playlist. A few that you've written or co-written. No matter how I shuffle it, no matter how I edit the list, no matter which order I physically put it in, the same thing always happens. I'm not talking just one device either. If I use my z-pod, my computer, my sister's islab, or even my z-pad it happens. You see I have three pairs of songs that I like to call response songs. One song is basically a response or continuance of another."

"Yes, written a few of those." Luke said.

Kylie nodded. "Anyway about ten songs into the playlist it starts. First song it plays is Reba McEntire's _Whoever's in New England._ Then it goes straight to Sugarland's _Stay._ I think 'weird coincidence but ok, it happens'. I continue to let it play and four songs later it plays two more songs by Reba. _Somebody_ and the follow up song _Love Needs a Holiday._ Now, again I just thought it was a coincidence because they're by the same artist but then four songs later sure enough it plays another pair of songs. One of which you wrote. _1994_ by Jason Aldean. Then that song is immediately followed by _Girl Ridin' Shotgun_ by Joe Diffie."

"Ok, I get it. You've got some pretty cool songs." Luke said.

"No, I'm not done. Three songs later it plays without fail another song you wrote: _Somebody's Heartbreak_ by Hunter Hayes. I love all these songs but lately this is too much for me to write off as a coincidence. It's like something's trying to tell me that I need to do something about the last song. I love Hunter Hayes, he's a great guy and I love that song. Makes it better that you co-wrote it."

"Have you ever considered adding Barry Manilow's song _Weekend in New England_ to that list?"

"No, but I heard that's what inspired _Whoever's in New England._ Anyway, stop getting me off track; I have a short attention span as it is. I didn't realize what I could do about the song until about five minutes ago when I saw you sitting here. I want you to help me write a response to it. Or at the very least give me some insight to what _Somebody's Heartbreak_ is about so I can write a response to it." Kylie said. Luke smiled and nodded.

When Kylie went in to record the song the next day, she handed Gustavo another song. "I met up with an amazing writer yesterday at Brew Station and we talked and in less than an hour we came up with this. Is it ok if we record it too?" Kylie asked.

Gustavo looked over the song and was floored by the writer's name at the top. "You met him?"

"Yup. Turns out Brew Station is his favorite place to go for song ideas when he's in California even though he normally writes in Nashville. Plus he has written several of the top songs in the nation in the past seven or so years. We got to talking and he agreed to help me write this song. Imagine how happy Griffin will be with a 14 track album."

"Ok then, in the booth." Gustavo answered.

"On top of all that he wrote the song this one is based on. Well co-wrote it." Kylie shrugged then headed for the booth.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So there you have Katie acting like a little girl and Kylie getting what she wants sorta. Also taking naps in the middle of the day is supposed to increase productivity at least according to Google employees. They get naps and just look at what it does for little kids.<strong>_


	98. Chapter 98

_**Review please?**_

* * *

><p>On the Thursday before the boys' CD release Kylie got the mail and found her copy of <em>Teen Weekly.<em> On her way back to the apartment Kylie checked the top seven list for Tween Choice awards and noticed she hadn't even made the top seven cut. The industry would narrow that down to five for most categories and then people could vote for their favorites on Wednesday. Suddenly Kylie's phone rang.

"What do you want?" Kylie snapped.

"Should I call back?" Lucy asked from the other end.

"No. Sorry Luce, what's up?"

"I had a feeling you'd need to talk to me." Lucy said. When Kylie was quiet Lucy continued, "Carlos called."

"I can't believe he would give the boys my interview. I mean it was my interview. They wanted to talk to me. Now the boys get it. I just don't understand why they did this again." Kylie said. "I know they didn't mean it which is why I didn't mean the boys. You know what sucks even more? I'm not even long listed for the Tween Choice Awards and didn't even get an invite." Kylie said.

"Maybe the boys will invite you. And if they don't you could always make them." Lucy said.

"That'll go over real well. I'm sorry Lucy; you probably don't want to hear my problems."

"That's why I called Kylie."

"Oh. Well yeah, I'm upset. I mean it's like they don't even care anymore. I got to be honest with myself though. I know they care and all I have to say is how upset I am and there's no doubt in my mind that they'll come to my rescue. I just don't feel strong enough to keep fighting for what I want. I feel like something in my life should be easy for once." Kylie said.

"You know, Global Corp. is holding auditions for Sharkie the Shark. Their last one quit under the claim the CEO is crazy."

"So you're telling me to go to work for a guy who is crazy?"

"No, I'm telling you that's what the guy said. We don't know for certain that the CEO is crazy."

"I'll keep that in mind." Kylie said. She sat down on the steps and stared at the boys' faces on the cover of the magazine. "Do you think I'm overreacting?"

"I think Camille overreacts."

"Camille overacts and that's why she doesn't get as many parts as she could."

"True but you're mad legitimately. It'll be ok. Trust me even if you don't tell them I think they have an idea about how it's affecting you."

"How's tour Lucy?"

"It's great. Met a lot of amazing fans and some really great people. Listen that's my manager calling for a sound check. I have to go but while you're at it why don't you read the interview. I saw it this morning on the mobile edition. I think you're really going to like it." Lucy said having to hang up.

"Alright. I will."

Kylie hung up the phone and stared down at the cover of the magazine finally fully taking it in.

_Big Time Rush, Get Up_. The cover read. Kylie figured it was the title of their new album. She checked the table of contents and found the article. _Big Time Rush does something unusual while they dish on their new album._ Kylie swallowed then looked at the photos across the two page spread. They consisted of the boys' new album cover and a couple shots of her with the boys.

* * *

><p><em>Big Time Rush. Three words that can cause girls from as young as seven or eight to girls in their late teens to scream in joy. For the past four years these boys have sang and danced their ways into the hearts and minds of girls everywhere. With their catchy lyrics, inspirational messages, and gorgeous smiles it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out why girls have fallen for these four boys. Today we got to sit down with the band and ask them all our burning questions.<em>

_Teen Weekly: So the most burning question. Single or taken?_

_Kendall & Logan: Taken._

_James & Carlos: Looking._

_TW: James, any chance you and Kylie will get back together now that she's split from actor Jett Stetson?_

_JD: Possibly. She's a phenomenal girl and she's always been amazing but I'm not sure she'll want me back._

_TW: And Carlos?_

_CG: Kylie's a great friend. I really hope we'll continue being friends._

_TW: And girls?_

_CG: Of course I like girls. I just have a little bit of a hard time getting past the first date._

_KK: These Hollywood girls just don't quite understand Carlos the way we do._

_TW: Tell us about your new album._

The article went on about the album then it went back to questions.

_CG: My favorite song is the bonus track._

_TW: 24/Seven. I have to know. Why?_

_CG: 'Cause Kylie wrote it. Well her and Kendall. It's such an upbeat and fun song and not something I expected out of her right now._

_KK: It was mainly Kylie's handiwork. She'll tell you different but when she puts her mind to it Ky is an awesome songwriter._

_TW: That must not have gone over well with your producer. Gustavo Rocque is well known for his stubbornness._

_LM: He is but—_

_JD: But Kylie can be rather convincing when she wants to be._

_CG: And when you get both her and Kendall teaming up against you, watch out, it's hard to deny the Knight twins anything._

_KK: Is that a bad thing?  
><em>

_LM: It depends on what you want._

_TW: But the four of you are close?_

_KK: Like brothers._

_JD: Kylie's part of that too. I doubt the four of us would be as close as we are without her._

* * *

><p>Kylie read the rest of the article and no matter what the interviewer said, no matter how hard they had tried to keep the article away, all four boys managed to bring nearly every question back to Kylie. For a full two pages the interviewer never went more than two questions without one of the boys bringing it back to Kylie in some way. Even when the interviewer had asked about the boys' tour Carlos found a way to throw in something about Kylie by saying "even though we'll be gone all summer we're still going to keep in touch with all of our friends and Kylie. Especially Kylie."<p>

Kylie stood up as she finished reading it then tucked the magazine in her back pocket and walked up the next flight of stairs and entered the living room of the apartment to find all four boys playing a video game on the couch. Knowing her brother was the least likely to flinch Kylie walked over behind the couch, started with him, and threw her arms around him.

"Thank you." Kylie said.

"For what?" Kendall asked, pausing the game. Instead of answering Kylie stepped over to Logan who was to the left of Kendall and kissed his cheek. Then she hugged Carlos and kissed his cheek before ruffling James's hair.

"Not the hair." James said whipping out his comb and fixing it.

"Again for what?" Kendall demanded. Kylie leaned on over the back of the couch between Logan and Carlos and dropped the open magazine in Logan's lap. She rested her arms on the back of the couch as the boys looked at the article and then Carlos looked at Kylie.

"It's an interview." Carlos said.

"Our interview from a couple days ago," James added.

"Thank you for going out on a limb for me. I want to know why you brought every answer back to me. Well nearly every answer." Kylie said.

"Did you read the last question?" Logan asked.

"Obviously not," James said.

Kendall picked up the magazine and cleared his throat. "_Teen Weekly _interviewer: So I have to know, you've given a great interview and I loved it. Thank you so much but why do you keep mentioning Kylie? This isn't really about her. And we responded—"

Carlos took the magazine and grinned looking up at her not even bothering to read the article as he quoted verbatim his answer. "Because this was originally Kylie's interview. A couple days before she was supposed to sit down with you our producer told us that they decided to give us the interview instead. Something about our CD coming out sooner and us needing the publicity. Besides Kylie gives us a lot of credit in a lot of her interviews, it's our way to return the favor." Carlos said. "You deserved it Kylie. We're going to have your back no matter what Griffin or Gustavo try. No matter what."

Thankfully Kylie missed the look between James and Kendall. The one that said they both hoped she wouldn't ask whose idea it was to do such.

"But nearly every answer?" Kylie pressed.

"We didn't think it was fair for Gustavo to pull your interview like that. You're not mad at us, are you?" Carlos batted his eyes and Kylie melted.

"Naw, of course not. Y'all had the right intentions. It's sweet so thanks. What are you guys doing tomorrow?" Kylie asked taking her magazine back from Carlos.

"Release party for _Get Up._ You're coming aren't you?"

"Maybe," Kylie said.

"Dinner," Mrs. Knight called. Kylie and the boys washed up then went to the table. After dinner Kylie was sitting at her desk when Logan came in and leaned back against the desk.

"Can I ask you a question?" Kylie asked.

"Another one sure," Logan said.

Kylie looked back down at the article and quoted _"Interviewer: James can you describe your relationship with Kylie for us? James: Sure, have you ever heard the song _Tracks of My Tears?_ That's kinda how it is."_

"Ok." Logan said. "That wasn't a question."

"I know but—Does he still feel like that? It's a sad song Logan." Kylie said.

"It's the song that started all this. It's the one that he sang at the audition or tried to." Logan answered. Kylie's look prompted him to continue. "Yes. At first not really but then he started feeling it more. Now that Lucy's gone it's really hitting him."

"And it was his idea for the interview? To keep coming back to me?"

"Yes." Logan admitted after a few seconds. "Kylie he's still in love with you, just don't be too hard on him."

"I don't know about that Logan."

"Read the next line. It's says "_I heard a quote once_ '_You never stop loving someone. Either you never did or you always will.' Kinda explains it. Anyone who disagrees with that doesn't know true love._" Give him a chance Kylie." Kylie nodded and Logan left her alone.

The next afternoon Kylie had just returned from Brooke Diamond Cosmetics having met the Vice President and having spent the morning thinking about her other options. When she saw the time she couldn't think of anything else to do so she went out to Rocque Records to slip in and congratulate the boys on their album release. When she got there she heard Griffin talking.

"It's time for BTR's next phase." Griffin was saying. "The breakout."

Kylie slipped into Studio A where the party was and slid up next to Carlos who was on the far right of the group.

"The break-what?" Kendall asked.

"After every boy band's third album one member breaks out on their own and stays in the spotlight. It could be," Griffin pointed to Carlos and a random spotlight fell on him, "staring on Broadway," the light moved to Logan, "hosting a game show," then Kendall, "or releasing a solo album." James slid in front of Kendall and looked at Griffin.

"That's not actually going to happen, right?" James asked.

Gustavo walked up and shook his head. "Sorry guys, it's just the harsh reality of the boy band." Gustavo said very sympathetically.

"So which one of you is going to leave Big Time Rush and break out?" Griffin asked.

"Uh, uh, uh, oh," came from out of nowhere. The four boys looked at each other and Kylie rolled her eyes.

"Big Time Rush has been through way too much and no one is breaking out." James said. Kendall nodded definitively.

"But it happens every time." Kelly said. Griffin smirked smugly.

"Every time?" Kylie broke in. "Put the brakes on and back the boat up 'cause that just ain't going to sail it. Not this time. I want you to name one boy band that has sold over 500,000 albums, that has over a million fans, and that has broken up after three albums in four years. You can't because not even the ones Gustavo produced in the 90's had over a million fans. You want me to name some?" Kylie asked.

Griffin, Kelly, and Gustavo looked at her.

"Ok then. Hanson, the three brothers from Oklahoma, had four albums in their heyday. N'SYNC and New Kids on the Block both had five. Backstreet had eight. 98 degrees had four. Back Alley Dogs are working on their fourth. That's six bands that made it past number three. These boys have never let you down. Their fans are even better."

"Yes but it does happen like when Justin Timberlake left N'SYNC or when Beyoncé left Destiny's Child." Kelly said.

"May I remind you both had at least five albums."

"The rest are never heard of again." Mrs. Knight said.

"That's not true." Kylie said.

"Oh yeah? What's Lance Bass up to these days? Nothing big since Backstreet went down the toilet." Mrs. Knight said.

"Actually Lance is N'SYNC and he's an actor and TV producer. Latest I heard he was producing some movie." Kylie smirked.

"I wasn't suggesting one you break out. I'm telling you." Griffin said getting them back on topic.

"Or you could focus on the actual solo career already on the label, like her." Carlos said nudging Kylie forward.

"Country music is unpredictable." Griffin said. Kylie rolled her eyes and leaned back against Carlos who threw an arm around her shoulders.

"You want me to be a game show host?" Logan asked.

"With your fame, RCM CBT Globalnet Sanyoid could make millions on a game show and we all know you're not going to break out with your dancing." Griffin answered.

"Well that's never going to happen because Big Time Rush always sticks together and we will never, break out." Kendall said as he and Logan crossed their arms over their chests.

"You might want to tell that to James." Kylie said motioning to the recording booth. Then they could hear part of _Run Wild_ coming from the booth. The other three boys rushed to get him and Kylie looked at her CEO. "I wish you would put at least half as much energy into my career as you do into trying to break these boys up. I will warn you right now Griffin that bad things happen when you split those four up. Bad. Things. Happen." Kylie emphasized. "You've seen it before you'll see it again." Kylie shook her head then left the studio.

The next morning Kylie entered the dining room still in her PJ's to see James and Kendall, also in their PJ's still, talking. James was sitting at the counter with a bowl of cereal and laptop that was facing Kendall as the boy stood in front of the sink. Kylie couldn't tell what the laptop said but she knew it couldn't be good.

"If the other guys break out I need to be ready to pull the trigger." James said.

"Do you see anyone breaking out?" Kendall asked as Kylie stopped next to the dining room table. Kylie snapped the fingers on her right hand and pointed to her left. Game show music went off and Logan walked out in a very nice black suit with a blue shirt and a striped tie.

"It's Logan's Mega Super Ultimate Game Show with your host, me." Logan said excitedly. Kylie noticed he also had a microphone in his left hand.

"Please don't do this." Kendall said in disbelief. James just watched his other friend. Logan's mic switched hands as he pointed to Kendall.

"But don't you want to see what's behind door number one?" Logan asked gesturing to it.

"Bet it's Camille." Kylie said sleepily.

"It's the lovely Camille." Logan said as Camille entered in a very pretty, one shoulder, blue dress.

"What'd I win?" Kylie asked.

"Sorry you guys have to break out but I've always wanted to play a game show model." Camille finished as she used her hands to show off Logan's face as though it were a prize.

"She's really good." James said.

"Oh-okay. But this," Kendall motioned to Logan and Camille, "is bad."

"But Griffin said we could make millions on game shows." Then in his game show host voice Logan said "And millions is good." Camille waved then she and Logan left the apartment.

James spun the laptop around to face him then his eyes fell on Kylie. He looked her over and wanted to ask about the jersey which he was sure was his from their pee-wee hockey days but instead asked about the hairbrush. "What's with the hairbrush? You're not practicing for something are you?" James asked. Kylie looked at him confused then realized there was indeed a hairbrush in her left hand.

"Oh, I have a date with Peter and need to fix my hair." Kylie said.

"Ok, Logan has a bad plan," Kendall said shutting the laptop nearly on James's hands, "but you don't see Carlos breaking out, do you?"

"Cue Carlos," Kylie said knowing he was right around the corner. Sure enough he came out dressed for the day and snapping his fingers like some kid on an old musical.

"I'm breaking out, breaking out to old Broadway!" Carlos sang and danced. Then a curtain fell in front of him.

"Carlos, where is Broadway?" Kylie asked.

"New York." Carlos answered in a singing voice.

"Okay has everyone lost their minds around here?" Kendall asked looking at the ceiling.

"Possibly. Or maybe they just don't want to be left behind." Kylie shrugged.

"The break out's real big brother and no one has been able to stop it." Katie said stepping out from behind the curtain wearing an orange track suit and carrying both her and Kylie's laptops. She also had Kylie's z-pad.

"Well, we can." Kendall said. "And uh, what are you doing?"

Katie was cracking her knuckles and looked at them for a minute before answering. "Tween Choice Award Nominations will be announced later today," Katie picked up her computer and opened it showing them the page, "for Awesomest Music Group, Awesomest Song, Awesomest Hair." Katie shut the laptop and put it back on top of Kylie's. Then she walked towards the boys leaving Kylie still standing by the table. "Last year I voted 228,000 times a personal record I hope to beat by," she put her hands down on top of James's computer but he placed his hands on top too, "using multiple computers."

"Actually this is mine." James said.

"Do you want me to vote for you or not?" Katie snapped.

"Vote for James." James answered allowing Katie to have the computer. She took it smiling.

"Yeah good luck with that. For the record they are long listed for six categories and I got none." Kylie said.

"How do you know that?" Kendall asked.

"I know people." Kylie shrugged. "Awesomest Song, Music Video, Music Group, Hair for James, Look for all four, and tour for last year's headlining world tour. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go brush my hair." Kylie walked into the bathroom where she overheard Kendall discuss his plan. James only listened to part of it as the rest of his attention was zoned in on the back of Kylie's jersey which did indeed read Diamond. James swallowed at the implication but knew that he couldn't push too hard or he'd still scare her off. This had to be treated with care.

"How am I supposed to stop Carlos and Logan?" James asked after Kylie heard Kendall leave.

"In five, four, three, two, one," Kylie counted down softly. "Cue Griffin." Sure enough Griffin entered talking about how he was going to help James go solo. Kylie finished brushing her hair and pulled it up then got dressed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Carlos and Lucy with the save in the beginning there. Will Kylie and James ever get back together? What will everyone think of her song that she wrote in the previous chapter? Will Kylie ever get the appreciation she deserves from the record company? Anyone curious as to who Luke was in the last chapter? Other thoughts on this chapter? Please, please, please review? Thank you.<strong>_


	99. Chapter 99

_**Here's the next chapter. Luke actually meant Luke Laird who, like Kylie said, wrote some of the best songs in country music.**_

* * *

><p>After breakfast with Peter, Kylie reentered the Palm Woods to see Carlos on his way out still singing and she walked over to her brother. "Hasn't worked yet?" Kylie asked.<p>

"Nope. It's just an audition." Kendall called after Carlos.

"Ok, someone needs to remind Carlos exactly what Broadway is and why he's not built for it. And that you're all scared of getting left behind." Kylie shrugged.

"It's inevitable." Katie said. Kylie and Kendall turned to see her taking the lobby computer.

"Borrowing the lobby computer so you can cast more Tween Choice Votes?" Kendall asked.

"Good use of the word borrow and all boy bands break up big brother. Yes Kylie, I know no one expected it to be this soon." Katie said.

"She's got a point Kendall; you may not want to break out but at least have a back-up plan." Kylie said.

"That way you don't get left behind." Katie added.

"Ok," Kendall conceded. "But James is still on my side and we can fix this."

"So is Kylie." Kylie added.

"You two should probably head upstairs." Katie said gently.

"Uh oh," Kylie said. The twins darted for the elevator but it was taking too long so Kendall darted up the stairs. Kylie however waited for the elevator so by the time she got up there Kendall was staring at James who was standing next to the second album cover in a row of three.

"Again working on the title," James said as Kylie walked over. She noticed all the cameras and realized Griffin was now putting all the money he should be spending on her album into one for James though Kylie knew by the end of the day it would be crashed and Griffin would have no choice but to turn his attention to her. "Oh, and a personal favorite," James moved to his left, "James Diamond, _Break Out Dreams_." James finished as he motioned to the last album cover which had a picture of him laying on clouds that covered his waist to about his knees.

"Cute, but reminds me of someone else's album." Kylie said looking at the ceiling trying to remember who had done a similar one.

"Too much cloud, right?" James asked judging it.

"Or more cloud." The twins said together.

"Who paid for all of this?" Kendall asked.

"Cue Griffin," Kylie muttered and sure enough he walked over.

"I did." Griffin said which caused Kendall to jump and he moved over to James's side as James donned a blue jacket. "My money was on you but I think I found my break out star." Griffin said pointing to Kendall. "Come on James, let's brainstorm some album titles. Leave Kendall behind," Griffin said. James patted Kendall on the shoulder then followed Griffin who wrapped an arm around him.

"Or you could focus on my album." Kylie called after them. When she didn't get a response she looked at her brother. "Worth a shot. So what now?"

"That only leaves one thing to do." Kendall said.

"What?" Kylie asked. Kendall didn't answer either, he just left. Kylie frowned and sat down on a section of the couch. Not even an hour later, after the photography people had left Kylie got a text from James that read "_**Studio, help me.**_" Kylie smiled and rushed to the studio. She didn't see him or Griffin anywhere but a hand reached out and pulled her into the men's bathroom.

"You got to help get me away from Griffin." James said.

"You don't want to break out do you?" Kylie asked.

"No, but the other guys seem so intent on it and I couldn't just get left behind," James said.

"You could have said something." Kylie said.

"Like what?" James asked.

"I don't want to break out." Kylie said. "Kendall was right on your side the whole time. You four are tougher to split apart than anyone gives you credit for."

"So what do we do about Griffin?" James asked.

"I don't know." Kylie shrugged. "Honestly if I knew how to stop this idea he'd already be throwing money at my newest album." James hopped down off the counter he was sitting on and wrapped Kylie in a hug.

"Don't you worry, he still cares about you." James said rubbing her back and holding her close to him. He continued to whisper comforting words to her until he felt her still in his arms. James hoped he hadn't done something wrong.

"Thank you. That really helped. I'm sorry about what happened between us. I was so tired of—"

"I know, and I'm sorry. I never meant to get so caught up in another girl." James cupped Kylie's chin. "Trust me; this stuff comes from the bottom of my heart and the deepest part of my soul. Hurting you was the worst thing I ever could do. I can completely understand if you never forgive me for it. You are so amazing and I feel like an—" Kylie put her finger to his lips keeping him from swearing and also so she could hear what was going on in the hallway. Then she heard Kendall, Carlos, and Logan.

"It's not your fault. I should have tried harder to keep you. We split up. You're always going to be my best friend and yes, there is still something there. Trust me. Now, give it about two minutes, I'm going to go distract Griffin and you go join the boys. Kendall's got an idea but I don't know exactly how it's going to help. Good luck." Kylie kissed his cheek.

"You too. Remember it's just like taking on an enforcer." James answered. He hugged her then let her go so she could leave. She found Griffin talking with Obdul who was taking notes.

"I have a deal for you. You like making deals. Especially if they make you rich."

"I do like deals."

"Ok, no matter what happens with the boys, they're the boys and they have their career, I'm not here for them. I'm here for me." Kylie swallowed but reminded herself it was just like taking on an enforcer. "Here's the deal, I bet I can post one video being my nice, caring, normal self and get more than a half million dislikes before tomorrow morning."

"You can get a half million dislikes on a video by being sweet and kind and not discrediting yourself or Big Time Rush in less than 24 hours? No way."

"Yes way. 500,000 dislikes and no discredit to myself or BTR. If I can you'll throw as much enthusiasm and support behind my career as you have into splitting the boys up."

"If you can't?" Griffin asked.

"If I can't I won't make a big fuss about my career. You can do what you want and I'll ride it out." Kylie answered.

Griffin looked around then looked at the girl. "Deal," Griffin said. Kylie smiled, shook his hand then nodded to the door.

"Now the boys have a fight for you and it's going to be fun to watch." Kylie said. They walked out and soon the boys had challenged Griffin to a game show challenge. The first round was James versus Griffin in a jeopardy style round which Griffin dominated. The second round was Griffin versus Gustavo in a survivor style round where Griffin downed a cup of worm and dirt shake and Gustavo freaked out. The third round was Kylie versus Carlos where they had to run down the hallway dodging sticks coming out of the wall and at the very last second a poster shot out and knocked Carlos to the floor. Kylie jumped over him and broke through the finish line.

Kylie had been forced onto Griffin's team when he had said "you want my attention so bad you help me win this." Kylie hadn't liked it but she had no other choice so she got round three and four. Round four was Kylie versus Carlos and Kendall in a spin the wheel, solve the puzzle quiz. Finally the wall of puzzle said G-R-I-blank-blank-I-N I-blank blank blank-I-G T-blank-R-D.

"I'm going to have to solve. Griffin is a big turd?" Kylie asked. The winning siren went off and Kylie frowned mouthing "Sorry" to the boys.

"Yes that is correct. Griffin is a big turd." Logan said. Kylie held in her laugh but smirked a bit then Obdul marked out the score: Griffin 4, BTR 0.

"Oh look at that four out of four. Game over." Griffin said. Griffin and Obdul headed out, the latter dragging the score board and Kylie looked at her brother then jerked her head in Griffin's direction. Kendall nodded and everyone went after Griffin.

"Hey wait. What about ... five best bud bonus points?" Kendall asked.

"The game is over." Griffin said motioning to the score. "I won. The break out will happen and besides I can't think of anything you've done that deserves five bonus points." Kylie opened her mouth but Griffin cut her off with a look. "Not a word." Kylie fell silent.

"Oh really?" Katie said walking out of the office. "How about a record five nominations for the Tween Choice Awards?" Katie stopped in front of the group and everyone was stunned. "Awesomest Music Group, Awesomest Song, Awesomest Hair, Awesomest Look, and Awesomest Video." Katie said closing the laptop.

"So you still think people don't want more Big Time Rush?" Gustavo asked. Kylie rubbed her hands together and a drumroll sounded. Griffin uncapped his marker and walked to the score board. When he stepped back the 0 was crossed out and there was a five below it.

"Five bonus points it is." Griffin said.

"Yes." The boys cheered.

"And I want Big Time Rush to perform at the Tween Choice Awards and bring me home some sweet, Tween Choice, purple rockets." The boys and Gustavo agreed.

"Wait, what about Kylie?" Carlos asked.

"I told you I didn't get nominated and I didn't get invited to show up. Thanks for rubbing it in Carlos." Kylie snapped then stormed out of the studio.

Carlos turned to Griffin and he and James clasped their hands together in front of them. "You have to let us take Kylie to the awards show." Carlos begged. "Please, please, please." James and Carlos added.

"No. You know my rule. Her safety comes before everything. She's not going. It's also why she's not going on tour this summer. I wish I could allow it but the alternative isn't good." Griffin said.

Carlos and James sighed and Carlos silently vowed to do something to get Kylie back in better spirits and make her fight for herself.

The next day Kylie found Griffin in his office and walked over to his computer booting it up and pulling up her latest video on Shoob Tube. "You told me half a million dislikes in less than 24 hours at about 12:30 yesterday. It's four hours shy of that and look how many dislikes it has." Kylie pointed to the dislike button that said 750,000 dislikes. "There would have been more but the site was down for two hours after it crashed at 10 p.m. last night. Evidently too many people at once crashes the site." Kylie said.

"How did you get so many dislikes on the video?" Griffin said.

"Easy." Kylie said then she hit the play button.

* * *

><p>Kylie's face popped up on screen and Griffin could tell she was excited. <em>"Hey guys, Ky here. Ok so big news: brand spankin' new BTR Album out yesterday and I just finished listening to it. You don't have this album yet and you're a fan of these boys get it. This album is awesome, best work yet. Go get this album, you won't regret it." Then Kylie's face fell. "So some not so good news. Yesterday at the release party our greedy, Grinchy CEO, this guy," a picture of him popped up on screen, "Arthur Griffin, told BTR they had to break up and that one of them is going to be his break out star but the rest were goners. Said it's what happens to every boy band after three albums. Not even my recent boy band fact knowledge could change his mind. Now if you're as upset about this as I am, I love those boys and I think he's making a huge mistake by even considering breaking them up, then you'll do me a little favor. See that dislike down there," Kylie pointed to the bottom of the screen, "push that little button for me. Hit that button and he's going to know exactly how much you guys dislike this idea and think he's crazy. So no need to take to Skuttle-Butter or riot by swearing off his products just hit the dislike button. He'll get the point. Thanks guys. Oh and as a minor side note don't forget to vote for the boys for Tween Choice Awards. They're nominated five times. Later guys."<em>

* * *

><p>Kylie shut off the video and Griffin looked at her. "Ok, you win. I was wrong."<p>

"Thank you." Kylie said. Then she left the office and went to the studio where she found Gustavo. "Hey Gustavo I know you're busy and everything but when my album is finished and about to be released can I have like 15 copies of it?" Kylie asked.

"Sure." Gustavo said.

"That easy?" Kylie asked.

"He's still in a good mood from yesterday." Kelly said. Kylie nodded.

Later that afternoon Carlos plopped down next to her on the couch as she uploaded another video to her page thanking all her supporters for helping her out and letting them know that the boys would still continue on as a band. "Can you come with me?" Carlos asked.

"Sure." Kylie shrugged. "Where we going?" Kylie got up and followed him none the less.

"You'll see when we get there." Carlos said. Turns out Carlos took her back to Rocque Records.

"Carlos, I was here earlier." Kylie said.

"I know." Carlos said but he didn't take her into the recording booth or the office or even the lobby. No, Carlos took her into the dance studio but it looked different. Hanging about an inch or two from nearly every mirror was a thick red curtain. Then Kylie spotted the one section about two and a half feet wide that wasn't covered. "Here," Carlos said as he handed her a dry erase marker. Kylie noticed it was neon purple. "I want you to list your personality traits. Like if you had to describe your personality to someone."

"Like I have a short attention span or am easily distracted?" Kylie said.

"Don't tell me, on the mirror."

So Kylie wrote it all down and the closer she got to the bottom the more positive the traits got. Finally she gave the marker back to him. "Ok I get it. I'm a great person but James had a mirror at the crib we could have used."

"True, however there was another reason we had to come to the studio to do this." Carlos said.

"Oh, what's that? You going to do it too?" Kylie asked.

"Yup, see?" Carlos pulled the curtain back and it showed his neat handwriting in green. "Go ahead, read it." He prompted.

"_Kylie is: Beautiful, intelligent, graceful, a fighter, doesn't back down, has a short attention span ..._" Kylie read the rest of the traits until at the very bottom where it said "_The best friend a guy could ever ask for._" Kylie smiled and looked at her best friend. "I already know how you feel. I love you too."

"Ok so you know how I feel, but what about James or Logan or Kendall or your mom or Katie or Gustavo or Kelly or your band?" Each time he said a name he revealed another section of mirror that had a different list each in a different color. Kylie read through each one and though a lot of the traits were the same the line at the bottom of each list was different.

James's loopy handwriting read in purple "_The most amazing girl I know_."

Logan's slanted scrawl, that half the time only Kylie could read, in orange lettering read "_A girl worth fighting for." _Kylie smile perked up on one end as she recognized the movie quote.

Then there was Kendall's quick and small handwriting in blue marker that read "_The best twin ever._"

Kylie recognized her mom's messy cursive next to that in gray that read "_so strong_."

Then Katie's bright red, large letters reading "_my role model._"

That was followed by Gustavo's brown hand writing was block lettered and read "_a superstar._"

Kelly's neat, yellow cursive said "_talented, awesome, amazing girl._"

Then there was her band in four neon colors, pink, blue, orange, and green, each color had four words written. "_Our rock star and we hope that our kids turn out as fabulously great as her._"

"Carlos." Kylie said after reading them all.

"Kylie, I know you know how we all feel, it's written on your face, and that's not the reason I brought you out here. I brought you out here to prove, in our own handwriting without any one of them knowing that anyone but you'd see it, that you see you the same way we see you. Take any one of these lists and compare it to your own. Not a single one of them thinks things that aren't true about you. None of them knew why I wanted you to see what they thought of you. I want you to see these lists and know that you are strong enough to take on this world and that we know who you are, what you are, what you've gone through and we don't care. The past is the past. You can either dwell on it or learn from it."

"Carlos, the quote is you can either run from it or learn from it."

"Right. Anyway we all love you no matter who you are. Let me quote an actress, Audrey Hepburn. She once said the most important thing is enjoy your life, to be happy, it's all that matters."

"I get it."

"Really? Maybe this will help make it sink in completely. You should really see this last one." Carlos revealed the last section of mirror that was covered in black marker in a hand writing she didn't recognize.

_"Ditzy, has a short attention span, strong, doesn't back down, manipulative, forceful, smart, cunning, a prankster, strong willed, sometimes stubborn, graceful, caring, kind, sassy, confident, has the capability to take on the world, doesn't let the horrible past get to her, a princess, devoted, friendly, knows what she wants, and most of all believes in herself."_ What really got Kylie though was the line at the end a quote from a man known as the Park Bench Statesman, Bernard M. Baruch.

_"Be who you are and say what you feel, because those who mind don't matter, and those who matter don't mind."_

"Who wrote it?" Kylie asked looking at Carlos.

"Griffin. I never thought he would when I asked but I guess something made him see the light." Kylie looked at him in disbelief. "Yeah, I know. It is in his handwriting. I do miss my smart mouthed, loud, best friend but I know you aren't as confident in yourself as you used to be. When I told Mrs. Diamond what I was doing she wanted to tell you and I quote _Fight for what you want and let nobody tell you no._ She's got a point. I know you want an easy life and all, I'd give it to you on a silver platter if I could but I can't."

"I know, Carlos." Kylie sat down on one of the stools in the room. Kylie stared at her hands and the floor for a few minutes then spoke. "When I look back at my life I don't want to have to say that I'm the one that just let her career run her. I want to fight, Carlos but I'm so scared."

"There's nothing to be scared of." Carlos pulled the other stool over in front of Kylie and sat down on it. "You can see what Griffin wrote in black and white. He's practically telling you that he wants you to fight and be who you are because he doesn't mind."

"And you're absolutely sure about that?"

"Yes. See that fifth trait from the bottom? The one that says a princess? Remember back when you first met Mercedes Griffin and mouthed off to her and it lead to Katie telling you that Griffin didn't want a princess riot on his hands."

"Yeah so?"

"Mercedes wasn't the only one he was talking about. He told Mercedes the same thing he told Katie to tell you. Stay away from the other because he didn't want his little princess to make his country princess angry. And you can't say it's because he wanted you to sign. He knew how sassy you were when he got your record deal from you dad and if he knew you were sassy then, why sign you at all? He took a chance knowing you could be a diva and he has yet to regret it."

Kylie nodded then changed the subject. "You know, I've always heard that when people describe BTR, they always say that James knows girls no matter how much he comes off as an airhead. Then you slide in under my radar and floor me by knowing exactly what to say."

"How long have we known each other?" Carlos asked seemingly randomly.

"Since Kindergarten."

"And how many times have I seen you cry?"

"Too many to count."

"And would you say I know you as well or better than you know yourself?"

"Probably better."

"With all that in mind wouldn't it be plausible that I would know what to say? Or rather shouldn't I know exactly what you need to hear?"

"Yeah, that's true. People don't give you enough credit." Kylie said.

Carlos wrapped Kylie in a big hug and held her close. "I love you." Carlos said.

"I love you too." Kylie answered returning the hug.

Outside the door, in the shadows James's heart broke in two. There was the final nail in the coffin of his relationship with Kylie, she had finally moved on though he didn't know who she was talking to as his voice was too low for James to hear. James didn't stick around to find out either. He left the studio pitching the roses in the trash on his way out.

* * *

><p>"Katie, get up." Kylie said early one morning.<p>

Katie rolled over and grabbed her phone. She turned it on for a moment then glared at her sister. "It's barely 6:30." Katie said.

"I need your help. The boys are leaving soon and I want prank them before they go. You know kinda of a going away, don't forget me gift."

"Ok," Katie shook her head and propped herself up.

"Jo and Camille are already here and we just need you. We're going to move the boys to the lobby in their pj's." Kylie said.

"Because that's a prank?" Katie asked throwing on a track suit.

"Katie, it's June they sleep in t-shirts and boxers."

"Brilliant." Katie tied up her hair and followed Kylie into James and Carlos's room. Soon they had all four boys in sleeping bags and used those to transport the boys into the elevator and down to the lobby. Katie, Jo, and Camille took seats on the couches and Kylie hopped up on Bitters's desk to watch and wait. When Jett walked into the moderately crowded lobby Kylie grinned and put a finger to her lips. Jett nodded and took a seat next to Katie. Looking around Kylie saw enough people and pulled out her air horn. She shared a smirk with her sister and let it off.

All four boys instantly jumped up and everyone in the lobby laughed. It didn't take long for the boys to realize what exactly had happened. When they did Kendall and Logan turned bright red and James and Carlos just stared at Kylie. Kylie's one mistake, aside from still holding the air horn, was laughing a bit too loud. All four smirked and Kendall cried "**Get her!**"

Kylie panicked for a second then jumped off the desk and raced for the door. She reached the entrance and smirked as all four boys glanced from her to over her head, out the door. "Well your choice. Follow me through public streets and show off your undies or get dressed and get me back later." Kylie shrugged then took off. In the alleyway behind the Palm Woods a hand managed to grab her arm and pull her to a stop. She spun around and saw Logan. "Logan?" Kylie asked.

"I wear less in the pool and you know it. I'm not one for getting revenge, not really, at least not on you 'cause you're too sweet most of the time but I think you deserve a hug." Logan said.

"Well that is true. You didn't seek revenge when Kendall, Carlos, and I got whipped cream all over your face or the time that I caused you to sit on a whoopee cushion and doused you in goop. But a hug? Really Logan?" Kylie asked.

"Sure." Logan wrapped her in a hug and seconds later she tried and failed to push him away.

"Oh gross, Logan you're all sweaty." Kylie groaned.

"You didn't take the easy way back here." Logan said. "We good?" He let her go.

"Yeah we're fine." Kylie agreed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Isn't Carlos just the best? I just loved the episode when Griffin admits he's a giant turd. Wonder what Griffin is protecting Kylie from. Questions? Comments? You know the drill. Thanks for reading.<strong>_


	100. Chapter 100

"Hey Kylie, where are you going?" Katie asked as Kylie headed out of the apartment the afternoon before the Tween Choice Awards.

"Uh ... can't tell you." Kylie said knowing it could blow the surprise. She didn't want everyone to know she had gotten a new gig as a spokesperson for another company.

"Come on, I won't tell anyone." Katie said.

"Sorry. I got to go. Just know I'm shooting a commercial for a giveaway." Kylie shrugged then went to shoot the video.

Approximately at the same time as Griffin let Martin Sharkus explain about the giveaway Kendall wondered how his sister was holding up. He knew the restriction Griffin had placed on her freedom was getting to her but Kendall also knew that it was for the best. Then Sharkus mentioned Sharky. The boys looked to their left to see the shark look up suddenly and wave. Then the shark went back to looking at the tablet the assistant was holding. Then the man, Sharkus started laughing evilly. "What?" Sharkus asked when everyone was staring at him.

"Uh, it's just that your laugh, sounds a little evil." Kendall said. The boys agreed.

Sharkus looked at him but eventually agreed that it was a little evil. "That's a wrap." The man called walking off. "Sharky." Sharky sighed but followed the CEO. After a while Sharky was released and went home.

* * *

><p>"Right," Camille said as Kylie walked into the Palm Woods lobby to see Camille and Jo facing Carlos, Kendall, and Logan. The girls were all dressed up for some reason. "Then they just disappeared."<p>

"Like they were gone with the wind," Carlos added in a hushed tone.

"They weren't gone with the wind but they did go shoot a movie in Australia." Kylie said over Carlos's right shoulder. "Ooo, look they're back." Kylie said heading for the pool as a gust of wind blew past her. "Well two of the three." Kylie corrected over her shoulder as Blonde and Curly Haired Jennifers approached her and the group with a cardboard cutout of Brunette Jennifer between them. "Didn't you go down under to shoot a movie?" Kylie asked.

"We did. Mermaid Surfer Princesses Three," Blonde Jennifer said. "But we're back now to hit up Tween Choice to promote the movie."

"Somebody else who is going to the awards but didn't invite me," Kylie pouted.

"Sorry, only have three passes." Curly Haired Jennifer said.

"But there are only two of you." Kylie said. What Kylie didn't know was behind her Kendall was shaking his head furiously to keep the Jennifers from inviting his sister.

"That's because Jennifer has to finish the final scene where she gets her tail back." Blonde Jennifer said.

"But she sent cardboard Jennifer her pass so things wouldn't be awkward." Curly Haired Jennifer answered.

"We want Carlos to know how sorry we are for how we treated him all those times." Blonde Jennifer said.

"Of course you are. And let me guess you're back to make Carlos pick one of you? I don't have time for this. Hurt him though, I will make sure all of you regret it. Even in cardboard form," Kylie said motioning to the girl in the blue dress. "Now I have to go. Tootles. Glad to have you back." Kylie waved her fingers at the two girls and the cutout and headed upstairs. When she got upstairs Katie looked up the second Kylie entered but frowned and shook her head going back to her magazine. "Feeling the love here," Kylie muttered sarcastically. She shook her head and walked back down the hall stopping in James's room to see him going through his wardrobe. "Are you ok? I thought we agreed you only get one wardrobe change a day." Kylie said.

"Yeah. I'm just looking for the perfect outfit for when I see Lucy at the Tween Choice Awards." James said. "Help me."

"You do know you're better at this than I am right?" Kylie asked but she entered anyway.

"I know but you're a girl and I want your advice." James said. "And you said you're ok with me going after Lucy so nothing bad, alright?"

"Okay." Kylie muttered and helped him. "We need something that has that bad boy edge but still ruggedly handsome. Try this." Kylie tossed him a dark t-shirt and jeans and a leather jacket. Then she handed him his lucky shoes. "Good luck. She really deserves you."

"What about you and Jett?" James said.

"I don't know. But I think I'll know by tomorrow." Kylie said. James smiled and kissed her cheek. Then he stepped into the walk-in closet and changed. When he stepped out of the closet Kylie nodded. "She can't say no to that. I know I wouldn't."

"You're amazing and any guy who can't see that, it's his loss." James said. He walked out the door and Kylie headed back to her room where she could hear the boys in the living room.

"More than you, dreamless," Logan said. Kylie laughed knowing he was talking about Kendall. She let her mind wander until she heard Kendall's voice.

"You know, I'm just sad Kylie can't go. She's been dreaming of this day too." Kendall said sadly.

"Yes, but you know what Griffin said. It's not safe." Logan said. "Her safety is important. Anyway aren't you worried about something going wrong? At least with her here during the show you'll know it won't be about her if something does go wrong."

"I guess." Kendall answered.

Kylie's brow crinkled in confusion. She wondered why it was safer for her to be here than at the awards show and also wondered what Griffin was so worried about. Kylie bet it was something stupid and even more something that had nothing to do with her.

* * *

><p>The next day she was on her way to meet her new CEO when she was stopped by reporters. "Kylie, can we have a word?" Was what she heard the most of.<p>

"Goodbye." Kylie answered trying to push through. Unfortunately the crowd was too thick. "Alright fine what do you want to know?"

"James compared your relationship to the song _Tracks of My Tears _by Smokey Robinson. What did you think when you heard that?" A reporter asked.

"That's how he feels now that it's over. Our relationship was ... it was a lot like the Taylor Swift song _Red._ If you've ever heard the song you'll understand." Kylie answered.

"What do you think of his affections for Lucy Stone? She's your best friend right?"

"James is a great guy and she deserves the best. I may be upset that we're over but if anyone else deserves a guy like James it's Lucy. I wish them all the best."

"Are we going to see you tonight at the Tween Choice Awards?"

"Look at the time. I really have to be going." Kylie pushed through and finally made it inside.

That evening Sharky spent half the day with Sharkus and the other half keeping a close eye on Big Time Rush. To her credit Kylie caught most of the awards show from the TV's around the building she was in. When Sharky returned to Sharkus's underground lair after the Awsomest Video Award, Big Time Rush was also there. Sharky didn't want to know how the boys found the lair but Sharky knew it wasn't going to be good. "Please, stay a while." Sharkus said when the boys tried to leave. "I insist."

The boy looked from Sharkus to Sharky as they faced the shark suit. "I told you every time we do a one hour TV special something goes wrong." Kendall hissed to the other boys. Sharky's large form blocked the door so the boys turned back to face Sharkus.

"Now I know you've already met Sharky the Shark," Sharkus said grinning as he laced his fingers together. The boys glanced back at Sharky. "Let me introduce my Cheese Men." Sharkus said as the four men behind him in yellow jumpsuits and motorcycle helmets assumed karate stances. "They're trained in the art of Cheese-Fu." Sharkus said holding his hands out palms up. "Or is it Kung-Cheese?" Sharkus asked Sharky confused. Sharky's fin moved in a circle to indicate the first as the boys watched. "Cheese-Fu. Don't even think about trying to escape 'cause I have more on the way." Sharkus pushed a button to his left and ordered more Cheese Men. When the extra muscle ran in they crashed into the large shark suit and everyone tumbled to the floor.

Big Time Rush saw their chance and took it. "Quick, jump the shark." Kendall called. Then he and the boys jumped over the shark and left the room. The four extra Cheese Men climbed to their feet and followed. This resulted in a chase through the bowels of the arena. After a while Sharky gave up looking and headed back for the lair. Sharky made it just in time to watch James and Lucy present the kiss award. When Lucy mentioned coming back to the states for James, Kendall rubbed at his chest as though he could feel his sister's heart breaking. Though Kylie had been telling James to go for it both Kendall and she knew that deep down Kylie still had feelings for James. Kendall was deeply proud of his sister for being able to let James go and give him the chance with Lucy even if it meant getting her heart broken. As Kylie watched, her heart did break a bit but she knew that James deserved this. Then James and Lucy kissed and Kylie swallowed. She took a couple deep breaths then smiled, happy for her friends.

After the award James, Logan, and Kendall hooked Carlos up with Alexa Vega, the actress from Spy Kids, and then got caught up in her mission to stop Sharkus. They were captured by the Cheese Men and taken down to Sharkus's lair where Sharkus explained his plan to cause all the viewers' heads to explode. "What?" Alexa and the boys cried.

"I'm just kidding that's crazy." Sharkus said. That's when the new Sharky realized that the old Sharky had been right and Sharkus was crazy. He went on to explain how the 3-D would make everyone crave Sharky's Mac and Cheese all the time. Then Sharkus showed the boys how it had worked on Gustavo and Griffin. When Alexa said that they would stop him Sharkus and his Cheese Men locked the "Dream Team" which consisted of Alexa, James, Carlos, Logan, and Kendall, in his Cheese Squeeze which would squeeze the five of them flat if they didn't figure a way out of it. A while later Sharkus sent his Cheese Men to protect the perimeter as he got ready to hypnotize more than 21 million people.

With only seconds left Big Time Rush, with the help of Alexa's spy watch, made their way into the room and after some crafty wordplay about goop, took out Sharkus. They watched as the winner was announced for Awesomest Song and freaked when they heard their own names. They turned to rush off but Sharky stepped through the doorway. "Uh oh," The boys said.

"Revenge time Sharky. Ruin their dreams." Sharkus said pointing at the boys. Big Time Rush looked from Sharkus to Sharky. "Don't let them get to the stage. Obey me you dumb shark." Sharkus said as Sharky looked at the boys. Sharky stepped aside and let the boys leave. The boys rushed out to accept their award and Sharky stepped back in front of the doorway and jerked a fin in a short wave. Alexa's spy agency rounded up Sharkus and his henchmen and Sharky watched as Big Time Rush performed their song _We Are_ on the Tween Choice Stage.

Kylie smiled as she watched her best friends hoping that their dreams came true that night. She knew at the very least that Kendall's had as it was his dream to win and be doing what he loved with his three best friends. Now if only her dreams could come true.

As Sharky the Shark approached the Palm Woods for the Big Time Rush after party there were police cars with their lights flashing out front of the building. Sharky nudged Honey Bear who was standing by the door then motioned to the cars. "We finally caught the man who was threatening and stalking Kylie." Honey Bear said. Sharky stared at Honey Bear but he didn't elaborate so the shark went inside finding most people in the lobby or pool yard. Sharky walked out to the pool and saw three of the four boys walking away from Katie who was sitting with Austin Mahone.

Katie's jaw dropped in shock when she saw Sharky. "You're Sharky the Shark. Wow. Can I get a picture?" Katie stammered. Sharky motioned the girl over and Austin snapped a few photos with Katie's cell phone. Katie hugged the shark and when she let go the shark removed the head portion of the costume.

"He's cute." Kylie said in a stage whisper.

"Kylie?" Katie asked flabbergasted. "How long have you been Sharky?"

"About a week. I had to get into those Tween Choice Awards somehow. It seemed like a good idea. Then tonight I realize how crazy Sharkus really is. Trying to brainwash 21 million people."

"Brainwash?" Katie asked.

"He wasn't giving away free mac and cheese, what CEO would give away free mac and cheese for life? I mean definitely not the number one CEO in the country that's for sure. He was going to brainwash everyone who was wearing those Cheese-D glasses into craving Sharky's Mac and Cheese so they'd constantly be buying it making him ten times richer. He's now in jail and as of 25 minutes ago I now am back to working for two different companies."

"Giganti-corp fold?" Katie asked.

"No, Griffin bought it for dirt cheap. Now Sharky's Mac and Cheese and all Sharky related merchandizing belongs to RCM CBT Globalnet Sanyoid. I'll leave you two alone. I'm watching you boy." Kylie smirked and headed towards Lucy.

"That's my sister Kylie." Katie said.

"Hey Lucy," Kylie said stopping next to the older girl. "I wanted to say that I'm happy for you."

"Thanks, but for what?" Lucy asked confused.

"James. He's a great guy and I know—"

"Ky," Lucy cut her off, "James and I aren't dating."

"Because of the tour? We both know he'll wait until you come back." Kylie said.

"Of course he would but when we kissed tonight there was no chemistry. Don't get me wrong, I wish there was but there's not."

"There's not?" Kylie asked slowly.

"Not a bit." Lucy shook her head making sure Kylie got it. Sure, Lucy was bummed that she had no chemistry with James but she was happy for her friend to get the chance to have him back. James and Kylie really were meant to be.

"Great, hold my head." Kylie passed the shark head to Lucy then walked over towards James. "Hey Jett," Kylie said as he stepped in her way. She swallowed and turned to take the other way but Peter stopped her. "Hey Peter." Kylie swallowed again and something Carlos said really got to her. _"Fight for what you want."_ Sure he had been quoting Mama Brooke but she knew he had also meant it. So she did so.

"We want your decision now. We're tired of waiting." Peter said.

"Ok. You know, if I'm going to be the vice president of Brooke Diamond's Teen Cosmetics line and have a multi-platinum album and be on the way to controlling my entire life the way I want it, I can't have a boyfriend who is pushy and doesn't at least try to get to know my family. I guess that means you're out."

"I wouldn't want to be with a girl like you anyway, my girls respect me. You, obviously don't." Peter shook his head and walked away. Kylie shrugged then turned to face Jett.

"I don't push you and I know your family." Jett said.

"But you're in it for the fame. I can't have that either. We could be great but I want a guy who wants my heart not my fame." Kylie said.

"He doesn't deserve you but you're amazing for him. Go get him." Jett said. He hugged her gently and stepped out of her way letting Kylie continue towards James.

When Kylie reached James, who was standing next to Jo and Kendall and Camille and Logan as all five watched Carlo in the lobby, she tapped him on the shoulder with her fin. James turned around confused and Kylie pushed herself up a bit farther to reach his level. Kylie wrapped her fins around James and kissed him hard. James pulled away several long moments later and was shocked to find that not only was it Kylie who was kissing him but she was also the one in the shark suit. "How's that for chemistry?" Kylie asked then she walked around him towards the lobby. She ran into Carlos and Alexa before she could reach the doorway though.

"Kylie," Carlos said grinning, "this is my girlfriend Alexa." Then in a whisper he added "she's a spy."

"I'm Kylie." She introduced herself grinning. Then that grin melted into a hard line. "Carlos here is my best friend and he's been hurt by too many girls before. You do it and spy or not I will kill you." Kylie grinned manically.

"Carlos?" Alexa asked.

"I want to tell you she's lying but I'm not sure." Carlos said. "But if we can get her to care about you she can't hurt you seriously."

"Just treat him right, that's all I ask." Kylie smiled softly. "Now I have to go change." Kylie retrieved her shark head from Lucy then went upstairs and changed into her pajamas. Kendall texted her asking her to return downstairs and Kylie sighed but did so. When she did her brother hugged her and then her mother did as well.

"Now, tell me how I can make my daughter happy." Mrs. Knight said.

"And how I can get the dream team to make your dreams come true?" Kendall said.

"Why couldn't I go tonight?" Kylie asked.

"You had a stalker." Kendall said softly. "He said that if you showed up at an awards show or any public event he'd make sure you couldn't ever again."

"Griffin was trying to protect me. He saved my life." Kylie said. Kendall nodded and wrapped his arms around his sister. "I am happy. My dreams have come true. I have an amazing CEO who would go out of his way to protect me, which by the way they caught him and he's going to jail, my brother and I couldn't be closer, things are definitely looking up for me and James, my best friend is happy, and I'm on my way to having everything I've ever wanted."

"So you want James back?" Kendall asked.

"Yes." Kylie said. Kendall looked at her and Kylie smiled. "No chemistry. Now I have to go talk to Griffin." Mrs. Knight looked from her daughter to her son and Kendall shrugged. "Lucy and James, no chemistry." Kylie clarified. Kylie walked outside and when she spotted Griffin watching the party she walked up to him and hugged him. Griffin, though shocked at the complete turnaround of Kylie's behavior, draped an arm across her shoulders and gave her a quick squeeze. "Thank you." Kylie muttered against his chest. "You didn't owe it to me to be a decent CEO, but you've shown me that some CEOs can be amazing people. That means more to me than you will ever know." Kylie said.

"I am not your father." Griffin said. Kylie tried to pull away thinking she had crossed the line but Griffin held her close. "I'm not and that means I will never put you through what he did. I have a little girl and I know how to treat them. You are amazing and I'm glad I got the opportunity to work with you."

"They caught him. Out front earlier. My stalker I mean."

"I know and when I'm sure the judge won't release him on bail I'll have your tour planned."

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>After that the rest of the month flew by and before Kylie knew it her album was being released. Griffin threw her an amazing release party but it wasn't the same with the boys already on tour. In fact their first night of tour was the same day as the release party. They called to congratulate her but then they had to go. Little did Kylie know that James had asked Gustavo to leave Kylie a ticket at each show. Carlos had asked the man to do the same for Alexa and Logan and Kendall asked for one for their girlfriends when they played in California. The day Kylie's album was released she called her band only to find out Sticks had taken his entire family on vacation, Cowboy was in Tennessee, and Lefty had gone to Niagara Falls to propose to his girlfriend. The only one that was available was Cajun but he was surfing on the beach. Nearly an hour later he picked Kylie up from the Palm Woods in his truck and ten minutes after that they were parked in a field that sat next to a Selmart Store. As Cajun played his guitar Kylie swung her legs back and forth sitting on the tailgate until a girl noticed her and rushed over much to her mother's disappointment.<p>

"Will you sign my new CD?" The girl asked. She must have been about seven or eight.

"Only if you say thank you to the amazing Cajun for playing on it."

"Amazing? Try awesome. Cajun is the best lead guitarist ever." The girl said. Cajun grinned and Kylie took her CD from the girl. She signed the CD book with flourish and handed it back to her. "Thank you. Both of you."

"Sure, almost anything for a fan." Kylie grinned.

About 20 minutes later they had a large semi-circle around the back of the truck. Then the cops rolled up and parked on the edge of Selmart parking. Kylie watched as they made their way through the crowd and stopped in front of her. "We're going to have to ask you to leave. You can't be here." The cops said.

"Actually I—we can be." Kylie answered as Cajun stopped his guitar playing.

"This is private property."

"You are correct but you see where the pavement meets the grass? That's where the property line is. Everything on this side of the line, all the grass and dirt and field belongs to the farmer over there taming that horse. All the pavement and parking lot and that stuff belongs to Sam Selmart. The farmer gave us permission to be here. As long as no body is on the pavement we aren't loitering on Selmart property and they can't force us to leave. I'm just here signing autographs on my new CD. They however must buy the CD to get my autograph so technically I'm encouraging people to shop there."

"She does have a point." The first cop said to his partner. The second cop agreed and they left Kylie to her autograph signing.

Soon July melted away and it seemed like the rest of the year followed quickly. When Kylie looked at the date she was surprised to see it was two weeks before Christmas and she had an interview the next day. As Kylie looked back on the interview when it was done she smiled. Some of her favorites had been about her time on tour.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So Kylie, tell us about your tour this year." The interviewer, Maria said.

"Well we didn't get to do a full tour this year but we did a lot of shows with some great artists and had a lot of fun. Next year we're going on tour with Hunter and it's going to be a blast." Kylie said.

"You started by opening for Brad Paisley right?"

"We did. Uh, we did five shows with Brad in California and Nevada while he was out here and my favorite was our Las Vegas show. I always have a blast when I'm in Vegas."

"Tell us what happened." Maria said.

"Well it started out as a normal I did my songs then Brad did his and he invited me to sing one of his favorite songs with him. Once we finished I was surprised because he invited another artist on the stage. When I turn around George Strait is standing there. Brad gets us to perform _Daddy's Girl_ which is the lead song from my new album _Finding Home_. I thought it was strange but I went with it. When we finished Reba McEntire comes out on stage and needless to say I'm in shock. Then she presents me with not one but three awards. First a gold award for my song _Love You Deeply_. That was amazing because I wrote the song with my band and they loved every minute of it. The next one was a platinum award for the song _Daddy's Girl._ People loved the song and the fact that I got to write it and perform it with George Strait makes it the best song I've ever written. Then the icing on the cake. One of my dreams since I started doing this came true. The last award I got that night was the Double Platinum award. I've always wanted a multiplatinum award which means your album has sold over two million copies. I know my fans love me but this was sorta a recognition of how much. _Finding Home _went double platinum and that night I got to perform an awesome song with three of my idols." Kylie smiled.

"So after that you hit the books." Maria said.

"Yep, I went back to studying and got my bachelors in business a couple days ago. I did however get to perform a couple shows after that show with Brad. We did a couple with Thompson Square, a couple Garth Brooks in Vegas, a couple shows with Brantley Gilbert, and a few with Luke Bryan. My favorite shows however were at the end of October. On the 26th we did a show with Scotty McCreery. We opened for him in Ohio but before we did that show we surprised Hunter Hayes and kinda crashed his show. In the middle of October I found out I was supposed to do the show with Scotty and that it'd be in Ohio. So my band and I decided to road trip. It was fun; I had nothing else going on. Anyway we get to Chicago, Illinois on the 24th and find out that Hunter Hayes was going to be in town the next night."

"Okay, this sounds interesting." Maria said.

Kylie grinned. "It was. I called up his tour manager and his band and found out that Hunter had never heard my song _Ain't Aiming for a Heartbreak._ It's the song I wrote based off his song. Anyway I got a crazy idea and when they pulled into town that day his band met with my band and we set this whole thing up. Hunter has a break in songs after he plays _Somebody's Heartbreak_. So the next night when he goes to take that short break, music starts playing and he's in shock because he's never heard it before but we do the song and afterwards he's still in shock so I thank the crowd for being so kind and Hunter hugs me and tells me how much he loves the song." Kylie shook her head. Then she continued. "We gave him a copy of the song and thought nothing else of it. The next night we played for Scotty."

"Your birthday was shortly after that right?" Maria asked.

"Yeah. It was going to be the first time in three years that my brother and I had been apart on our birthdays. So far it's only happened once. The year they moved out to California and I stayed in Minnesota." Kylie said. "I got a call right before I found out I was playing for Scotty and it told me they had extended the BTR tour again. It was just supposed to be July, August, and September around the U.S. Then they extended it into October to play Mexico and Argentina and Chile. In October I found out they would be running right up to Thanksgiving to be playing for Europe. He told me they'd be playing a couple shows in Canada in the beginning of November before heading over. My sister Katie told me that she had tickets for their show in Ontario the night of Kendall's birthday. I was stoked. I couldn't wait to see my brother."

"Bet he was happy to see you too."

"He was. So were the rest of the guys. I remember flying up there with Katie and getting our tickets at the door and found it a little odd that Katie told the man not to tell the boys we were there. He wasn't happy about it but he agreed. After the concert we spent the entire night hanging with the boys. It was great like it always is. We can be apart for months but the minute we're back together it's like we've never been apart. That night on the 3rd of November at exactly 12:01 a.m. which was the time I was born James asked me out again. Of course I said yes. Doesn't take a genius to see why," Kylie shrugged.

"Tell us about the thing you did for your fans with Hunter, I hear you're the first to ever do it."

"I don't know about that but I know it's pretty rare. Anyway in early December I get this email from Hunter describing exactly what he wants me to do so, unable to think of a reason not to, I follow the email to the letter. I send him the clip and about a week ago now I get this email back and I loved what he had done. The first week of December he invited me to play in my hometown of Minneapolis, Minnesota and we did a mash up where we combined both our songs and called it _Somebody's Not Aiming for a Heartbreak._ We only did it once but the crowd loved it. The email I got back from him was a video for our mixed up song and it's available for download but the video only. We're not releasing the song to radio or on a CD you have to buy the video or watch it on TV. It was just something we did to give back to our fans for loving the songs so much." Kylie said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kylie dinner," Mrs. Knight called breaking Kylie out of her trance. Kylie smiled and went to dinner.

After dinner Kylie picked up the magazine off the living room table to read and was only a little shocked to see it was a copy of _O.W. Magazine._ This one had her picture on the cover and the headline: _Is Jaylie Back?_ Jaylie was the nickname the press had given their relationship. The article inside was one Kylie had read quite a few times knowing that they were speculating about her relationship with James as Kylie had been spotted wearing her purple bandanna again. That was the main reason for the speculation and one of the cited sources as proof. The magazine's exact quote was _"Kylie has been spotted around downtown L.A. wearing her purple bandanna around her left wrist, something that she was never seen without during her previous romance with the brunette superstar. It's known that James gave Kylie that bandanna at the end of their U.S. leg of the All Over The World Tour last year and Kylie wasn't spotted without it until their relationship ended."_ Kylie rolled her eyes and tossed the magazine back onto the table.

"Why don't you just tell everyone you're dating and they'll lay off." Katie suggested.

"Because speculation is so much more fun." Kylie answered.

"Alright," Katie said.

A week later Kylie couldn't wait any longer. "I want to give you your Christmas present early." Kylie said.

"Okay, should I worry?" Katie asked lowering her magazine slowly.

"No, I just can't wait anymore." Kylie said. She handed Katie the envelope to Katie and watched on the edge of her pool chair. Katie pulled out the card and when she opened it she screamed in shock and delight. All four of her brothers rushed over.

"What is it Katie? Is it a spider?" Kendall asked.

"No. You got me tickets to see Austin Mahone in concert?" Katie breathed.

"In New York City at the famous Radio City Music Hall. And ..." Kylie prompted.

"Two backstage passes?" Katie grinned. "Come with me, please."

"Are you sure you want me to go?"

"Absolutely. I'd love having my sister there. It'll be payback for letting Gustavo get me sick while we filmed _In the Rain_." Katie said.

At first the younger girl wasn't happy about being in the video but when Kylie explained her vision Katie was only too happy to comply. Then when Katie had come down with the flu because of filming in a downpour from rain machines for an hour she hadn't spoken to Kylie for a week. "I thought you were over that. I didn't think he'd keep you out there that long." Kylie said.

"Mostly over that," Katie said.

"Alright I'll come." Kylie agreed.

"Are you sure it's a good idea?" Kendall asked.

"Yes, if it'd calm you down I'll invite Honey Bear." Kylie said.

"It would." Kendall and James said. Kylie nodded and the four boys walked away.

"Kylie." Katie frowned not wanting the overprotective bodyguard there.

"He's not going to be there. He and Mickey are expecting a little girl soon and he doesn't want to leave her." Kylie said. "So it'll just be the two of us having fun."

"Promise?"

"Promise," Kylie agreed.

"I'm glad you've fought back for what you wanted. Look how great your life is." Katie said.

"It's all thanks to you and those four boys." Kylie said. "I couldn't have done it without you."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Congratulations! YOU DID IT! You've made it to the very end of Big Time Sister? I'm so very proud of you.<br>_**

_**And now after two years we have come to the end of this fabulous journey. This story has reached its end and that is that. Questions, comments, problems? You know what to do. Thank you to everyone who has stuck around for two years to read this and to all of the new readers who are reading this after it's completed, thank you for finding and reading. Also I still respond to reviews. So anything you want to say drop me a line.  
><strong>_


End file.
